Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a sequel to my first novel, Monsters and Magic! Please read that first before reading this. Godzilla 90's and some new monsters are taken to the Disney universe again! Crossing over with Frozen, Tangled, Aladdin, Tinkerbell and the Disney Fairies, and The Princess and the Frog! Will do my best here! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Due to popular demand by some of my loyal fans, I have decided to do a sequel to my novel _**Monsters and Magic**_! I'm still trying to get a meeting with Disney to let them see and hopefully discuss making my crossover novel a reality. A true Disney animated classic of the 90's; hand-drawn with touches of CGI here and there! Like in the golden age of Disney cartoons! Wish me luck in that department!

Also, I want to send a thank you to my fans of my first novel. And also to NaruHinaProductions and Japan Boy, for it was their ideas that inspired me to create a sequel! So thanks to these two, and also to the fans like Buizel79, Darkness Rising, BulletWitch1985, my sweetheart girlfriend Kearitona Sjachraelgil, Z-King, jakemon248, and more!

In this one, Godzilla is crossing over with _**The Princess and the Frog**_, _**Tangled**_, _**Tinkerbell and the Disney Fairies**_, _**Frozen**_, and _**Aladdin**_! Trust me, I have been doing some heavy thinking and planning on this, so I believe I got this down… I hope. Godzilla is in here, as well as Baby Godzilla, Space Godzilla, Gigan, Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! And of course, Godzilla and Baby Godzilla are from the 90's, as is Space Godzilla. Jet Jaguar, Gigan and King Caesar are from the 1970s and thus, will keep their original looks. Jet Jaguar and King Caser looked more cooler back then, and Gigan getting upgraded twice in _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_ was pretty sweet. That is my opinion in any case.

In Godzilla's universe, this takes place after the events in _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth**_ and _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2**_. Also during _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_, with new characters coming into play here! Also, take note of this, if you have not read the first novel. While a day passes by in the Disney realm, only an hour passes by in the Godzilla realm. So time and space here will be played with in this second novel. HOW it is done will be shown, so be patient.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and songs! Any song that is from another artist and such, I will give him/her/them the credit and dues that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 1

_The year is 1995. Two years have passed in the universe where Godzilla, King of the Monsters, has resided in. Two years have passed since he and his monster allies/rivals Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan were taken to another universe! Coming along for the ride with them were Biolantte, Titanosaurus, Ebriah and Megalon! The eight titanic beings were brought to a place where magic existed, and non-human beings were of fact and not of fiction! Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus were shrunk down and landing in a land where they met and bonded with children of royalty. The pre-teens princesses and princes belonged to families of legendary status, and the kids showed the monsters kindness, mercy and love that they NEVER received from the humans in their own world. And it was together that they saved the land from a terrible fate that most likely would have spread over the world like a virus. They chose to go back to their own world though, after regaining their full size and power, so that they could spare misfortune to the ones they called friends… maybe even family. However, they did leave an impression on the inhabitants of the land before they left… one that would reawaken soon._

In the cold depths of outer space, a monstrous being was heading towards the beautiful spinning blue planet known to many as Earth. If one were to take a glance at thing being, you would think it was a giant multi-crystal of sort. However, if they were to take a closer look… they would see a strange animal of sort that was attached to it! The monster was Space Godzilla, an entity that was a clone of Godzilla, King of the Monsters! How did this come to be? Two years ago, a black gunk of evil energy escaped when Biolantte turned back to golden spores shortly after returning from another universe. It was the evil magic and consciences of Maleficent, a powerful and vile witch that had somehow hitched a ride in Godzilla's half-sister! Said black goo managed to flee into the cold, empty void of space. It was covered in golden spores, each tiny particle containing bits of Godzilla's DNA and code. The evil sentient magic flew into the empty vacuum of the heavens, and was drawn into a black hole that was at the edge of the solar system, far from Pluto's orbit. As it was caught in the black hole's intense gravity well, she absorbed the energy of hundreds of stars that were caught in the intense gravity as well as crystal mineral deposits that were on asteroids that were also caught in the black hole's field.

The event horizon of the black hole caused the black gunk and the spores to combine and evolve quickly, and it would have lasted for eternity but it seemed that Fate had other ideas. A white hole had formed near the black hole, appearing for just a moment but it canceled the intense gravity that Space Godzilla was in! The sentient being flew out of there quickly, escaping the black hole and heading towards Earth at great speed! One thought came to her mind, a single goal that had been embedded in her brain since birth… to destroy the creature that ruined all of its plans, Godzilla! As she traveled through the solar system, Space Godzilla used her newfound intelligence and reasoning to test out her new body, powers and abilities. It was borderline human reasoning and thought, which would have surprised most people if they saw it.

Space Godzilla thought, '_I shall have my revenge on Godzilla! I shall make him and his allies pay many fold for ruining everything! I maybe in a new universe, but that will not stop me from achieving my goal of revenge!_'. It seemed that Maleficent's thought patterns, her very soul was residing in the celestial body form of Godzilla.

The space saurian had tested its power against a machine earlier, one created by the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF) that was called M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The name stood for **Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type**. It was a special vehicle that was constructed using the parts of MechaGodzilla-2 when it was destroyed by Godzilla on Earth some time ago. It is actually two unique vehicles, the Star Falcon and Land Moguera, that could combine to become one versatile mecha robot! However, the mechanical marvel was no match for Space Godzilla since her crystals could absorb and redirect energy. Plus, said crystals and her own hide were tough enough to withstand physical assaults. The space monster managed to cripple and force the robot to retreat back to Earth, making the wicked being be very pleased with her first battle run. Now, she raced towards the planet that had her enemy… and was more then ready to show the green-skinned monster the new and improved her!

Space Godzilla was so focused on reaching her target that she failed to attune her sixth sense. Though she had Godzilla's abilities, it seemed that she did not hone the sense that made the saurian unique. Otherwise, she would have noticed that she was being followed by another space monster. The space monster was Gigan, a cyborg monster of versatile strength and incredible ability!

Gigan was once a completely organic dinosaur on a distant planet in a galaxy known as M-Space Hunter Nebula. However, the inhabitants of the planet were highly evolved insects that could shapeshift into many different forms, and used stolen technology they acquired from their victim's home plant to reconstruct Gigan into the cyborg monster he is this day. The half-machine monster's arms and feet were now scythes of a very durable, near indestructible alloy that could slice through most material. His stomach now contained small blades that could be rotated at fast speed, turning the upper body into a living buzz saw. And also, they gave Gigan the ability to shoot powerful red cosmic rays from his now single red eye. They also augmented his ferocious nature, increasing his aggression and bloodlust for battle. The cyborg Gigan was truly a machine of pure destruction!

The invaders tried to conquer Earth twice with the cyborg monster, but each time Gigan was rebuffed by the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. However, recently the shapeshifting insects were annihilated by another alien race that was more crafty and suited for war. They were known as the Vortaak, and once they acquired Gigan, they made some upgrades to the cyborg that was now serving them. The intelligent aliens managed to put into Gigan's biological systems a teleporting ability that would allow the creature to move instantly in short distances to outflank and confuse the enemy. The Vortaak army discovered an anomaly in space, one that caught their attention, and sent out Gigan to investigate it. The Vortaak's Empress, the leader of the entire war-mongering race, wanted to see if she could recruit this powerful object into her ranks. And if that could not be done… Gigan had orders to destroy the object.

~On Birth Island~

On an island far away from the nation of Japan, a baby monster was milling around in the interior of the land. It was Little Godzilla, the son of Godzilla and the 'brother' of Rodan!

_Several months ago, the little very small version of Godzilla had hatched from egg that was found on Adona Island by human scientists. The egg was placed there many millions of years ago, by the ancestors of Godzilla when they were known as Godzillasaurus. These creatures were like the common cuckoo birds, putting their eggs in other nests so that their young would be taken care of by others. However, this particular egg and nest were buried underneath rock and dirt during the great destruction that obliterated the dinosaurs! They were sealed off from the rest of the world while the land shifted and moved, becoming the island it is today. The nest was uncovered in the mid-20__th__ century due to nuclear tests in the Pacific Ocean. However, growth differs from species to species. The egg wasn't alone, as another had been by its side since the nest was buried. The larger egg contained what would be later known as Rodan!_

_When the pteranodon hatched, it was affected by the radiation that was on the island. It grew to incredible size over the years, many times so then its parents in the prehistoric past! Rodan kept near the island at all times, wanting to make sure that its brother saw him when it hatched. Godzilla came to the island shortly after its battle against Battra and the new Mothra, hearing the call of the hatchling. Rodan thought his rival/ally was after his brother, so he fought and it was a vicious battle on the island! The pteranodon fought valiantly, but was taken down by the saurian's blue Radiation Death Breath. The egg itself was taken by human scientists in a helicopter, and Godzilla followed the vehicle._

_The egg hatched in Japan, showing to the world Baby Godzilla! The creature was human-sized, showing that he was a Godzillasaurus rather then a small version of the King of the Monsters. The tiny dinosaur showed unusual properties, like a psychic reaction to singing... like it was magic. The human scientists did tests on the little one, seeing that even though it was an un-mutated like Godzilla, he had the same structure as the saurian. The scientists had sent the report to JSDF, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (UNGCC), and G-Force, showing to their superiors that Godzilla had a second brain at its hips, which controlled the lower parts of the body including the tail. It was then that the military decided to use Baby Godzilla as bait to lure the giant monster inward, and let their latest creation MechaGodzilla loose on him! The mechanical masterpiece was built and designed by technicians and scientists who had salvaged parts of Mecha-King Ghidorah some time ago._

_It was chaotic when Godzilla came to Japan to get back the offspring, believing that Baby Godzilla was his son. The saurian was lured into the trap, and fought against MechaGodzilla! The battle was epic, and it would have been a stalemate had not the UNGCC and G-Force activated their trap. MechaGodzilla combined with a unique jet fighter named Garuda to become Super MechaGodzilla, and launched __**Plan G-Crusher**__! It involved psychic Miki Saegusa, one of the most brilliant and versatile psychics on the planet, locating the second brain on Godzilla. From there, they would use special high-powered cables that would be able to penetrate into the saurian's flesh. Once inside the spot where the second brain was, the pilots would inject high-voltage into Godzilla, destroying the brain and paralyzing the monster! Miki was against this of course, but she had little choice in the matter. When the plan was launched, Godzilla's second brain was destroyed, leaving the behemoth paralyzed and in pain! It would have been the end of him… but Rodan came to the rescue, in his new form, Fire Rodan! It seemed that the radiation from the island, Godzilla, and also the change he undergone in the other universe had finally allowed him to transform him permanently!_

_Fire Rodan flew in and saved both Godzilla and Baby Godzilla, using his powerful __**Uranium Heat Beam**__ on the mechanized foe! Super MechaGodzilla was damaged due to the battle with both monsters, but it had enough power to launch its Plasma Laser Cannon to mortally wound Fire Rodan. However, the flaming pteranodon did not go out with a whimper. Instead, he told Godzilla with his dying breath to save the young one… to live and save his brother, Godzilla's son. Fire Rodan started to dissolve, turning into a fine, heated mist that started to melt through Super MechaGodzilla's artificial diamond coating and NT-1 metal! It was also being absorbed into Godzilla's downed body, healing and reforming back the second brain! Miki, who was witnessing the entire event through some special lens made for her, received a powerful psychic backlash. Fire Rodan was soon no more… and in his place was a rejuvenated Godzilla, more powerful then ever! The saurian had also unlocked the special beam attack that he used in the other universe, his __**Final Breath Ray**__ technique! It was all in thanks to the sacrifice to the rival he at once called ally… friend even._

_Godzilla unleashed his new power and ability on Super MechaGodzilla, using his new red heat beam to tear through his artificial copy! Super MechaGodzilla was defenseless due to the powder melting the coating and metal, so the beam easily pierced through the mechanical marvel! The pilots all managed to escape unscathed before Super MechaGodzilla burst into flames, destroyed at the hands of Godzilla!_

_After the fight, the saurian managed to find Baby Godzilla. It took some coaxing thanks in part to Miki's psychic powers, but the little one accepted Godzilla as his father. The King of the Monsters looked down at the baby, and it reminded him of two families he met back in the other universe… ones that held a special place in his heart. He saw that this was his chance to become a parent, like the ones he met! He then took his child to Birth Island, swimming far from the humans and Japan…_

Now, Baby Godzilla had grown much larger in such a short amount of time due to the massive amounts of radiation thanks to natural uranium deposits that were on the island. Normally, one would think the island would be the planet's largest natural ticking nuclear bomb. However, there were large amounts of impurities on land mass that kept the uranium from igniting and becoming a nuclear bomb that could most likely take out 1/8 of the planet. The little one was about leg high to Godzilla, and was looking around curiously for the human that was on the island. The human was Major Akira Yuki, a soldier that had been on the island for awhile. He had gone there in order to kill Godzilla, since the large saurian killed his best friend Lt. Goro Gondo in 1989 when he appeared in Japan to challenge his half-sister Biolantte. He had joined up with G-Force in order to procure some unique items that he needed in order to build a weapon that, in theory, would kill Godzilla. He did not bother with Little Godzilla, as his quarrel was with his father.

He looked a large bullet that he made himself, its middle section filled with an extremely potent blood coagulator. He reasoned that Godzilla had a weak spot, an unguarded zone of flesh that was underneath the armpit. Should he fire and penetrate the area with the bullet… it would seep into Godzilla's blood stream, and poison the monster, ultimately killing him. He said to himself, "This ought to do the job. Much more acceptable then that Project T those fools are trying now…". G-Force had sent to the island a small team that consisted of four individuals, one of them being Miki Saegusa! Project T stood for 'Project: Telepathy', the military officials believing that by putting a telepathic amplifier on Godzilla in a certain spot at the back of his head, they could be able to control the monster and keep it away from Japan or other heavily populated areas. Miki was against it, stating that it was not only immoral but also impossible to control something with that strong a will. Again, she was strong-armed into taking the assignment. She and the others were on the island, preparing for the project.

He was about to go and help two of the G-Force members down at the beach… when he saw something rise up from the ocean! He and the two G-Force men, Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato, were rooted to the spot as they saw that the one rising up was… Godzilla! The saurian was a little bit bigger then before, and his eyes had changed as well. From brown, they were now yellow with the side of the eyes being red. It seemed that Fire Rodan's gift had changed him physically as well. Yuki looked to the G-Force members and exclaimed, "Come on, let's move!". The three had dug some land mines on the beach, all for the saurian. Koji and Sato escaped from the beach on a motorcycle, while Yuki opted to go behind a small hill and wait for his moment to shoot Godzilla with his homemade bullet.

Godzilla had come to the island for a good reason, for he had sensed that something was arriving to his home. His legendary sixth sense had not dulled one bit, and this sense he was feeling… it was different. The only time he ever felt something like this was two years ago, when he and his fellow monsters were magically whisked away to the other universe! He also sensed within the feeling a sense of dread, danger… like something evil and truly powerful was heading this way, towards him and his son, Little Godzilla! So he came to shore, wanting to go inland to find his son and make sure that he was safe.

* * *

~In the Disney universe~

While it is true that many years have passed since Godzilla and his monster friends arrived in this universe, the event taking place now was about sixteen years since the titans left. In Denmark, in the village of Grena, a certain ex-prince was there. It was Hans, the youngest of thirteen brothers who had done a most heinous deed. Three years ago, he had gone to the kingdom of Arendelle in Norway to try and gain his own kingdom through marriage. Since he was the youngest, he could not claim any part of the Southern Isles as his own due to his other brothers. Thus, he concocted a scheme to smooth his way into a royal marriage… and then eliminate the royal women in order to truly gain complete control of the kingdom! Hans won over Anna, the young princess and sister to Queen Elsa, and was trying to eliminate the queen. However, when things got awry in Arendelle thanks to Elsa's ice powers, he revealed his true colors and was willing to eliminate Anna so he could rule the kingdom and its resources! He would have succeeded… had it not been for the loyalty and sisterly love that both had for one another, and also the help of a magical snowman Olaf, a smart reindeer named Sven, a loner ice harvester named Kristoff, and also the trolls that resided in the Valley of the Living Rocks. The unlikely group came together to help Anna and Elsa regain their kingdom, their family love for one another, and to defeat Hans!

When he was returned back to the Southern Isles, Hans was met by his thirteen older brothers. The eldest one Hrok told of his sentence, "Younger brother, you have shamed not only our land, but our people and family as well. Your punishment will be swift and just, that I can assure both you and the people! You are to be held in the village of Grena, stripped of your title as Prince and kept under house arrest there at Castle Søren. The castle is ancient, once belonging to what many believed to be a sorcerer. You will stay there for twenty years, and should you see the error of your ways and change for the better, you will be released. Is this clear to you, brother?". To many, this was a fair punishment since family was involved and it did sate those who felt that such a crime that Hans committed was to be punishable by death. However, Hans was still bitter. Both towards his defeat and ruin at Arendelle, and also to his brothers who have again overshadowed him and delivered the punishment of exile and house-arrest.

Hans looked at his brother square in the eye, hate and anger brimming in his light blue orbs. He answered, "Yes, brother… it is clear to me.". Apparently, he wanted to say more… much more to his eldest sibling, however he knew that now was not the time. He was surrounded by soldiers, all pointing their spears at him, and also that his other brothers backing Hrok up.

Hrok closed his eyes, and made a gesture for the guard to take Hans away. The younger ex-prince was escorted by force to a carriage that would take him to the place that was to be his home for the next twenty years. This hurt Hrok, to see his youngest brother had dove so deep into the dark path of deception, ambition and cunning. While the qualities were not dark, it was HOW he went about it so that made them evil.

Now here he was, in Grena and inside the main room of Castle Søren. The castle itself was ancient indeed, but having a sinister air to it that made even Hans shiver a little in fright. The castle was guarded by two soldiers who were at the entranceway, under strict orders not to let Hans leave the property. Some villagers came by to drop food and supplies to the exiled prince about twice every month. He had searched for many months to see if there was anything in the castle he could use to escape, but he efforts were in vain. He could not escape the backway, since there was a sharp drop from the cliff that the castle was on, into the ocean where large, jagged rocks were waiting to skewer any poor soul that slipped and fell from that spot. The property was wide, but held no cover. Also, the guards that were sent to look after him were top notch. Even though they were mere foot soldiers, they were trained well and obeyed only the true king of the Southern Isles, Hrok.

Hans growled as he sat in the plush chair, "There has to be something I can use or find! That Søren guy was feared in these parts for many years before he was caught and executed! He must have left something behind in this old castle!". Indeed, Hans had read up on the sorcerer from the books that were in one of the studies he found in the castle. The man had studied the magical arts since he was a young teen, diving more deeper into the realm and soon being seduced by the promises magic brought. The villagers came to fear him for he was addicted to using magic for his unsavory means, and it increased when a young girl who snuck in to see what he was doing, overheard him. Søren was making crystals, unique gemstones that held elemental properties. While not powerful, they would be potent enough to aid him in his quest to overtake the entire realm of Denmark! He was creating ten crystals that held these elements; light, darkness, water, ice, wind, fire, mountain, forest, metal, and lighting.

Hans managed to find more on what happened in Søren's journal, the book enchanted to write from the very thoughts of author. He read that the sorcerer was nearly complete in making the crystals, needing only the element of lighting to complete the final gemstone! Each crystals needed the elements that came from nature, not conjured or summoned by magic. He was about to acquire the lighting element, when his castle was raided and taken over by the scared peasants and villagers that wanted to see him gone for good. The townsfolk caught the sorcerer off-guard, storming the castle and ending the ritual. They bound the enraged magic-user to ensure that he could not use his enchantments against them. Before they overpowered him, Søren used his magic to seal away the crystals in his secret laboratory. The townsfolk's leader, a mayor of some sort called Greger, tried the magic-user and was found guilty. Søren actually proclaimed all that he done, saying that he wanted to be remembered forever as someone big rather then a common nobody. His sentence was carried out, which was tossing him over the castle… to the jagged rocks below in the ocean.

The exiled prince tried to find the secret laboratory, but he gave up after three months of searching. And when he tried to search for anything else that the evil sorcerer might have left behind, he found naught but notes and writing that he did not understand at all. Hans was becoming desperate, driven nearly mad by both the isolation and also of his mind reminiscing on how he was so close to gaining a kingdom of his own… only to fall because of love and good magic.

He quickly got up from the chair, a growl of anger slipping from his throat! He turned to the fireplace to see the picture of Søren that was hanging above the mantel. The portrait showed a middle-aged man that had blonde hair, black eyes, and also a creepy smile that would send shivers up any decent person's spine. He exclaimed, "You old fool! Why did you have to make the laboratory so hard to find?! You idiot!". He looked around, found an old ceramic vase that was on the ground, picked it up and threw it at the portrait! It sailed through the air, and when it hit the face of the picture… a shimmer of light flashed and the vase rebounded back at Hans! The young man's eyes widened before he threw himself to the ground, avoiding the ceramic missile just in time as it the opposite wall and shattered into many pieces.

"What…? How in the…? A magic shield? Still up…?" Hans whispered as he looked at the portrait. He slowly, cautiously went to the picture and his hands slid across the bottom golden frame. It was then that he noticed something. The entwined gold metal that made the frame work seemed a little loose… loose enough to turn. The young ex-prince twisted the loose part of metal to the right, when he heard a clicking sound. Hans turned to the right where the sound came from, and saw that the lower-corner part of the frame extended out like a button. He pushed said button, and something happened. The back of the fireplace moved open, and the metal grate holdings that were used to hold firewood for the fire to burn moved down. It was a secret entrance! Hans was intrigued by this. He had examined the portrait and fireplace before, but it yielded nothing. It seemed that he missed to check the frame in the first place. He peered into the secret entranceway, seeing a flight of stairs that twisted gently downward into the bowels of the castle. He went inside, and found a lever near the doorway. When he pulled it, the doorway closed back up, sealing the secret entrance.

"Well, well, well. I see you were clever as you were kooky and mad, Søren. Now… let us see if this is what I have been searching for." Hans said to himself. It was pitch black and he carefully took the first step down the stairs to make sure he did not slip and fall. However, when his foot made contact with the stone step, torches were lit up magically! The torches formed a spiral that showed him the way down. Hans was really impressed with the ingenuity of the sorcerer, and continued on downward.

The descent was short, but Hans found himself deep in the cliff that held the castle and the grounds. He entered a large, circular room that had bended tables that were set up next to the walls. On said tables were various tomes, mini-cauldrons, and also crudely-made cups that held various ingredients that had long since decayed over time. But what really caught the evil ex-prince's attention was what the center held. Inside the center were ten different colored crystals, all arranged in a circle! From his point of view in clockwise position was a clear crystal gemstone containing a blazing fireball, one that held what appeared to be swirling water, one held a miniature tornado, one held what seemed to be a small iceberg, one having a large clump of deep brown earth, one holding a large leaf in it, one holding a piece of metal that looked to be of iron, one brimming with light like the sun, and one that was pitching black like walking into the forest at night with no moon out.

Hans let out a laugh of evil delight as he declared, "HAHAHAHAHA! I finally found that sorcerer's experiment! Now, I have the means to get my revenge on my brothers and those fools in Arendelle!". However, his laughter soon died down when he saw that the last crystal was empty. He suddenly remembered that there was one last element that was needed, and Søren was executed before he could obtain it. He was frustrated again, but not like last time. He went to the work benches on the wall, looking for anything that could be of use to him. After a few minutes of searching, he found a journal that was still intact somewhat. He flipped through the pages, and found what he was looking for. He found the instructions needed in order to capture the lighting element, the final key that would unlock his dreams of revenge!

He read over the words, which were difficult due to that the language was ancient. However, Hans did read up on the language in his youth, so he was able to translate it. "Hmmm… I have the crystal, and the necessary equipment needed to put the lighting into the gem. And the magic circle I see here are runes that will capture and ensure that the element is contained. I do not have magic, so it seems that the runes will do the dangerous part for me. Now… I have to wait for a lighting storm." he said to himself. Hans then remembered that earlier on, he saw a storm front coming in and would hit the land by early evening! He smiled wickedly and started to prepare himself, for he had work to do…

* * *

~Back in Godzilla's universe~

Godzilla was lumbering towards the interior of the island, very much annoyed from what happened a little while ago. Apparently, the other members of G-Force had taken their turn at the saurian. Miki's colleagues, Dr. Susumu Okubo and Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, had launched Project T! Koji was told to take the shot to the back of Godzilla's head, and he did with the rifle that had the psychic amplifier. His aim was true as the device latched and locked onto Godzilla's skull. However, it seemed that their little test to put the King of the Monster's under their control was cut short when the skies darkened and energy waves spiked their computers and overloaded the system! Miki had to take the psychic device off of her head quickly to avoid any kind of damage to her person. The humans looked outside, seeing the un-natural phenomena unfolding before them.

Miki whispered, "Something powerful… evil is coming to the island. We need to get away as quickly as possible!". Her colleagues agreed with her and Gondo radioed the other G-Force members, telling them to meet with them at the edge of the island, at the beach. However, their radios were scrambled due to the high-level frequency that was being emitted from the sky. The soldiers were on their own!

Yuki, Koji and Kiyoshi were going more inland, to see what on what was going on. They passed over a cliff to witness an incredible sight! The interior used to have a clearing , but now it was being filled with large crystals that were the size of small buildings! Koji muttered, "What the devil is going on here?! First a freaky storm, then losing contact with the others, and now crystals popping up from the ground?!". This was too much for him and his partner, and even Yuki was a bit disturbed on what he was witnessing. The old soldier heard some rustling, and looked to see that Little Godzilla had waddled in on the scene!

The small saurian had sensed that something was amiss, and had gone to investigate. He was wondering on what the gems were, as he had never seen them before on the island. The little one then saw the skies darken quickly, and the crystals were letting off lighting that mesmerized him. Little Godzilla looked up to see something massive coming down! It was a giant gemstone of sort, and the gem slowed down. The crystals seemed to shrink and were absorbed into the creature that was within it revealing… Space Godzilla! When the space behemoth landed on the ground, the impact shook the land like an earthquake at hit! Dust and explosions filled the clearing, wind whipping up at the mere monster's presence! Little Godzilla jumped up, squeaking in fright and turning to run behind a large rock. Space Godzilla roared loudly, its crystal-shoulders flashing with power! Apparently, the space monster was surprised to see a little version of her enemy.

'_Well, this is a turn I did not expect. A little version of that wretched lizard, a baby at that! Perhaps this creature can prove useful to me._' the evil part of Space Godzilla thought that housed Maleficent's conscience.

Little Godzilla peeked out from behind the rock, seeing what appeared to be another monster that looked a lot like his daddy! He was scared though as this monster let off a strong sense of evil. But he remembered what his father taught him, to not be afraid! With a small squeaking roar and stance like Godzilla, he waddled over to challenge the much larger and powerful Space Godzilla! The space monster roared, the crystals that she herself seeded on the island earlier thanks to her telekinetic powers, powered her up as lighting arched from the crystals, connecting with the crystals on her shoulders! Space Godzilla opened her maw, roaring at the little one loudly. It seemed that Little Godzilla realized he bit off more then he could chew, and was cowering right now. Space Godzilla opened her mouth to unleash an orange-red stream of lighting at the saurian! It looked a little similar to Godzilla's own blue breath attack! It would have been the end of Little Godzilla… but something leaped out to take the attack!

The three humans who were witnessing the interaction between Little Godzilla and Space Godzilla saw something blur from the forest. It was quick and swift, like the wind itself! The trio saw the blur then grow to incredible size, and shield the infant Godzilla from the attack! The dust cleared and all saw that standing between the little one and the space monster was… Jet Jaguar! Yuki exclaimed, "Jet Jaguar?! Why is that old bucket-head here?!".

Indeed, Jet Jaguar was considered a relic… but one unique and ahead of his time, even to this day! The human-like robot was invented by inventor Goro Ibuki long ago in the mid-1970s. He was an inventor of toys and models, and sought to create a robot that could think and act like a human being. He wanted to create an artificial life that had great potential, and thus Jet Jaguar was born! The robot was, at first, a normal robot that could only obey the orders of the one who held the master controls. However, he gained sentience when he was freed from the control of evil beings called Seatopians who wanted to use the robot to guide their monster god, Megalon, to different parts of the world for him to destroy. From there, he modified his own programming and unlocked new abilities! One of them was the ability to grow to monster size, the same height as Godzilla! He allied himself with the King of the Monsters to take down Gigan and Megalon, and when everything was said and done with the enemy monsters, he left on his own to learn more about humans and the world they resided in. Since then, Jet Jaguar has learned much including new attack techniques and abilities. However, he could still only talk in strange sounds that very few could even understand.

The old but impressive robot had felt something stirring within his circuits, something telling him that he should be at Birth Island. Jet Jaguar had learned from video sources at G-Force that Godzilla and Little Godzilla were there, so he decided to investigate. He switched on his anti-gravity mode, and flew fast towards the island at the speed of Mach 4! When he arrived, he saw what was happening and was amazed to see such a mutation of his old ally! But, when he saw Little Godzilla waddling in to challenge this space mirror-version of Godzilla, Jet Jaguar knew he had to help. It was in his programming… it was in his soul to help the weak! So when he saw Space Godzilla ready to fire its beam attack, he ran and quickly grew to monster-size to shield Little Godzilla!

Jet Jaguar looked at Little Godzilla, who looked up and squeaked in wonder and curiosity at the being who saved him. The robot made some strange sounds that the monster seemed to understand, and Little Godzilla nodded. He was telling the strange-colored being that he was all right. Jet Jaguar resembled the humans, if only a little, that the little saurian had seen and thus trusted the robot. The old but powerful robot nodded, then turned around to face Space Godzilla, going into a martial arts stance that got the three humans impressed a little. Kiyoshi stated, "That looks to be a stance used by Chinese martial artists. It seems that Jet Jaguar has learned quite much since anyone has last heard of him.". Indeed, few military personnel knew of Jet Jaguar's existence, let alone recognized him from so many years ago.

Space Godzilla roared, impressed with the intruder's willingness to fight. She fired her _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack again, but Jet Jaguar evaded the attack by leaping to the right. Space Godzilla followed his movements, but was unable to hit the surprisingly nimble android. Jet Jaguar evaded the attack again, and when he saw Space Godzilla cease her breath attack, he took the offensive. He gathered energy in his hands, green colored and quite potent. Jet Jaguar learned about chi, natural energy, and sought to utilize it as best he could. So he gathered the ambient energy that was everywhere, concentrated it in his hands, and clapped his hands together hard! It was his _Handclap_ technique, a simple name but devastating effect! When he clapped his hands together, the energy came together and shot out like a large, crescent-shaped bullet! The only weird part was that the energy changed from green to light pink. When the sound-wave energy projectile hit Space Godzilla, she roared in pain and stumbled back! Apparently, the projectile was indeed filled with high-level sound waves and that shook the crystals on her shoulders a little.

The celestial monster was angry, and it showed as she used her _Crystal Beam_ technique. Using the crystals that were around the landscape, she channeled her unique electrical energy into the crystals and the tips shot bolts of lightning at Jet Jaguar! The robot was unprepared for such an attack, and was sent back a little and to the ground from the shocking move. Little Godzilla squeaked and went over to try and help his savior up. Space Godzilla growled loudly and stomped over to the small saurian, still trying to get used to this planet's gravity after being in space for so long. She was near the two beings… when a strong blast of blue fire came her way quickly, striking dead center in her chest! The space monster roared in pain and stepped back a bit, looking to see who it was. And it was none other than the hated enemy that she had been searching for to get her revenge! It was… Godzilla! The King of the Monsters roared in defiance and anger, stomping his way on the ground towards his son and an old ally that he had not seen for quite some time. Little Godzilla squealed in delight at seeing his father coming to help out, and Jet Jaguar slowly got up as he saw his old friend.

Godzilla was a bit perplexed on what the robot was doing here, and after his encounters with Mecha-King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla 2 in the past, he was a bit wary. However, Little Godzilla told him that Jet Jaguar saved him from the mean monster. The android rose up, nodding his head and speaking in that strange sound that only monsters and some select humans could understand. Godzilla simply nodded, silently thanking his old ally for protecting his son. His attention then focused back on the foe before him, and was a bit startled to see that the enemy before him and Jet Jaguar indeed looked like him. What caught Godzilla off guard most was the smell and feel of this new monster… it was indeed a new monster completely, yet at a scent and feel that was familiar to him.

Space Godzilla snarled at her counterpart, her body now more then ready for battle as her crystal-tipped tail swayed from side to side and her crystal-shoulders flashing! She roared loudly, and was prepared to fire her _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack at them… when another unexpected guest joined the fight! Coming down from the sky was Gigan, who screeched loudly at the saurian and the robot. It seemed that even the cyborg remembered Jet Jaguar, and this was his chance at some long-due payback! Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were also a little surprised to see an old enemy, and got into their fighting stances. The half-machine monster looked to Space Godzilla and did some metallic-sounding chirping to the crystal saurian, saying that it was here to assist her. Gigan told Space Godzilla that these two were his enemy as well, and wanted to get some payback. The space monster thought for a moment, then nodded with a growl. It seemed that Space Godzilla accepted the alliance… for now. The two space beings turned towards their Earth enemies, all ready to rumble!

* * *

~Back at the Disney universe~

A powerful storm front was moving towards the village of Grena, and the residents were preparing their homes for the force of nature that was nearly upon them. The guards who looked after Castle Søren all went to some homes that were made for them, courtesy of the villagers. Now, there was no one near the castle. The residents went inside their homes to keep safe… while a lone person was outside, on top one of the castle's watch towers overlooking the ocean. It was Hans, and he was putting the finishing touches on the runes that he was drawing onto the stone floor with a piece of white chalk. Once it was complete, the runes glowed with a mystical blue aura, surprising the young ex-prince as he took out the empty crystal gem from his pocket. Inside the circle of runes was a strange yet sophisticated device that would hold the crystal. It had a long metal rod in the center with holes in it, like a fishing rod. He put the crystal into the slot in the middle of the device, then went back outside of the rune circle.

Hans said to himself, "If I remember that book correctly… the metal in this strange device will attract the lighting, striking it with its power. The holes are used to channel and send the power into the gem like a magnifying glass, while the excess lighting is spread out and powers up the mystic runes more. The runes will keep the lighting power contained inside the device, and being strengthened more. Once the crystal is full with lighting, the runes will vanish, showing the process is complete.". The young man was really counting on this to work, because he was risking much in many ways in staying out in a storm near a device that was meant to attract lighting.

The rain pelted the land hard, relentlessly. Hans was quickly soaked to the bone, and only the promise of power kept him from high-tailing it back inside the castle. The sky was now completely dark with storm clouds, and lighting flashed through the sky like live snakes! Thunder sounded off, loud enough to rattle eardrums good! The ex-prince had to cover his ears to protect them from the sound burst. The metal device rattled a little from the whipping winds, but held in place. As quick as a flash, lighting struck the metal rod and the energy coursed its way down through the metallic part! The circles glowed, the rings concentrating and focusing the electrical power before sending a beam of concentrated lighting into the crystal below it! The device was glowing white with the lighting's power coursing through it, and when it reached the runes, the mystical sketches' blue aura flared more brightly as it absorbed the tremendous overflow of energy! The crystal inside the containment hole was vibrating greatly, the power being contained within its structure! Hans, with his ears still covered, felt the hum coming from the crystal! The whole area was starting to light up, and he had to close his eyes to avoid the intensity that was building up! He felt great heat flowing over his body, and gradually, he started to feel cool. He peeked his eyes open, and saw that the runes were gone and the construct was intact, if a little red hot at the moment. However, his focus was on the crystal that was glowing with a blue glow.

Hans carefully and slowly made his way to the iron construct, and took the crystal out of the socket. It was not even hot! His gaze was locked onto the inside of the gem, which had a ball of lighting squeezed into it. The lighting in it pulsed gently, showing that its awesome power was contained within! Hans had a great smirk on his face, and then he laughed towards the heavens! He exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK OUT DENMARK, AND ALSO ARENDELLE! I AM BACK WITH POWER, AND I WILL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!". Hans clutched the crystal tightly, but with care so not to crack it just in case. He left the structure quickly, going back inside the castle and back towards the secret laboratory.

Once he was back in the safe confines of the castle, and in the laboratory, he put the now-full crystal into the circle with the other Elemental Crystals. As soon as the gemstone was fit into its pedestal, all of the crystals started to glow and resonate! The elements within the gems started to go wild, and a rune circle appeared underneath the pedestals! Hans was fascinated, yet cautious as well since he was now unleashing a force that he possibly could not control. From the runes emerged a large crystal that was in the shape of a European dragon. The dragon crystal figurine floated above all of the Elemental Crystals, and its eyes glowed with a golden light that was like miniature suns! Hans was stunned as the figurine spoke in a deep, male voice "_**MORTAL WHO HAS CAST THE SPELL OF THE ELEMENTAL OMNI-GEMS, SPEAK YOUR DESIRE! STATE YOUR WISH, AND IT SHALL BE DONE!**_".

The mortal man went from shock to delight in five seconds flat, the possibilities of what he could want running through his mind like a NASCAR vehicle during a big race! He mulled over this for two minutes, then realized what he wanted to do! He looked into the eyes of the Master Crystal and declared, "I want to get revenge on those who wronged me! I want to destroy and tear down what they worked so hard to build! I want weapons that will be useful ONLY to me in getting my fondest desires of revenge!".

The Master Crystal's eyes bored into the mortal's own eyes and it spoke, "_**SO BE IT. WEAPONS OF GREAT POWER YOU CRAVE, LOYAL ONLY TO YOU… YOU SHALL HAVE!**_". The room quickly started to pulse with power, and the Elemental Crystals started to swirl together in a circle! The room slowly started to go upward, and Hans looked up to see the earth above them parting! The room was going upward! The Master Crystal glowed a brilliant white color before shrinking down, and going to the ex-prince. A magical chain appeared on it, and it looped its way around Hans's neck to look like a necklace. The prince looked down at his new accessory for a moment before he looked upward again to see that they were coming to the surface!

Outside, the storm was continuing to rage on. The residents were all inside, warm and cozy in their homes. However, they became uneasy suddenly when they felt the ground starting to quake. A child cried out as he hugged his mother, "Mother! What's happening?! Why is the ground shaking?!". The elderly woman replied in shaky voice that she did not know, and looked outside to see what was going on. Through her window, she saw a sight that made her scream out in fright! Her husband, and some of the residents looked out the window as well, and all were shocked to see a massive platform of some kind rising up from the courtyard of Castle Søren! The soldiers exited their abodes to witness the sight, and made a beeline for the castle grounds. However, they were stopped in their tracks when a large stone of earth erupted from underneath them! It blocked the entrance, and soon walls of earth moved up in front of the castle's stone walls, barring anyone from entering in any way. The walls soon had spikes erupting from their faces, giving the castle extra protection from intruders.

One of the soldiers told his comrade, "This is dire sorcery! We need to send an urgent message to King Hrok at once!". His friend nodded, seeing that was indeed a more wise move at the moment. The two left to go to the message house to send an urgent letter report to their king.

Meanwhile, Hans was pleased to see that what he wished for came true. When he saw the soldiers coming to the castle, he had wished to stop them. The Master Crystal stated that it would be done, and that is when the wall of earth appeared to halt their progression! The ex-prince looked down at his new accessory and laughed before stating, "This is glorious! I finally have what I need to have my revenge!". He looked to see the Elemental Crystals now coming off their pedestals, and slowly started to swirl around clockwise. The process gradually picked up speed, and soon the gemstones now looked to be a circle of psychedelic colors that was mesmerizing to see. A blast of energy then shot straight into the heavens, a pillar of multi-colored lights piercing through the very veil of time, space and universal barriers!

Hans exclaimed over the whipping winds and noise, "Master Crystal, what is happening?!".

The dragon-shaped crystal answered, "_**THE CRYSTALS AND RUNE MAGIC ARE SEARCHING FOR THE WEAPONS YOU SEEK. THEY ARE PIERCING THE VERY BOUNDARIES OF SPACE AND TIME TO FIND WHAT YOU WANT.**_".

* * *

~Back in the Godzilla universe~

It was mayhem on Birth Island, pure and simple! Little Godzilla was hiding behind a rock while he watched his father and his robotic ally battle against the bad space monsters. Godzilla was taking on Space Godzilla, trying to get up-close and personal with his space counter-part. However, the celestial monster was not making it easy. She was using her crystal abilities to keep Godzilla at bay, and also using telekinesis which surprised the saurian, and also the humans who were now no more then witnesses to a titanic battle! Space Godzilla let loose a telekinetic uppercut that sent Godzilla reeling, not even seeing the attack coming! He shook his head to clear it, the pain very much real. He roared at the crystal-shouldered behemoth as he fired his _Radiation Death Breath_ at her! Much to his surprise, she brought up a symmetrical shield of crystal energy that covered her and deflected the blue pillar of flame! The flame shot harmlessly into the sky, and Godzilla roared in anger! This new creature was starting to get on his nerves, and he lumbered/charged towards her to grapple with her! Space Godzilla took the challenge and charged as well, the two clashing like gigantic sumo wrestlers!

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar was having his own problems with Gigan. Like last time, it was a bit of a mismatch. Even though the android had an impressive set of martial arts techniques and tactics, Gigan had the slight advantage due to his blades and weapons. He tried to get in close to fight against Gigan, but the cyborg showed his stuff by using his scythe-like arms to parry Jet Jaguar's attacks. However, the android did reveal an interesting new move that he learned some years ago. He dodged Gigan's _Laser Eye_ technique, then crossed his arms over his chest in an X-shape. He glowed in bright multi-colors, and shrunk down! However, he did not shrink down to human size. Rather, he was now the size of Little Godzilla. He was covered in a multi-colored aura of sorts, and he was now running and hopping everywhere like a little cricket! It seemed that in this form, Mini-Jet Jaguar had increased speed and agility. Gigan tried to hit him with his scythes, but the nimble android hopped or rolled away to avoid the attacks. When he saw that a physical offensive would not cut it, Gigan unleashed his red cosmic ray again at Mini-Jet Jaguar!

However, he was in for a surprise when the mini-fighter held his hands up, looking like he was about to catch the ray! The beam hit his palms, and it got deflected right back to Gigan! The cyborg let out a screech of pain as it was struck in the shoulder by his own energy attack! Seeing that his maneuver worked, Jet Jaguar crossed his arms over his chest again like last time, and re-grew back to monster size! The robotic wonder had a **Molecular Amplification Unit**, which allowed him to increase or decrease his size. He had four modes of growth; Human, Mini, Monster, and finally Titan. Mini-mode decreased his size and gave him other abilities that could not be activated in his other modes. Titan mode was when he grew to such size to actually loom over Godzilla… perhaps even Biolantte! But such a state would make him more of a target, cut his speed in half, and also would drain his energy reserve fast. So Titan-mode was a very last resort move. Jet Jaguar now made his way to an injured Gigan, ready to capitalize on this change of events.

While he was duking it out with the cyborg, Godzilla was now grappling with Space Godzilla! While the space monster had the edge in terms of intelligence and crystal power, it seemed that Godzilla had the edge in physical might. He roared, and that is when she sent a telepathic message. Space Godzilla sent out, "_I have been waiting an eternity for this, simple fool! You thought you defeated me… me, the Mistress of All Evil?! You may have destroyed my dragon form those eons ago, but I am back and more powerful then ever!_". The saurian's eyes widened slightly as he heard the voice in his head, and he recognized it instantly. Now he knew why he felt a bit of familiarity when he met this creature! It was the black witch who used the energy called magic two years ago, when he arrived in that strange world and bonded to Melody, Ariel, Cinderella and Tracy! Space Godzilla used the stunned moment to knock her earthen-counterpart on his back with a surprising body charge, the ground shaking as Godzilla was knocked flat! Little Godzilla squeaked and ran to his father's side, encouraging him to get back up.

However, Space Godzilla had other ideas. Using her telekinetic powers, she sent strong green mind waves to the little one and hoisted him up! She roared out, looking to torment Godzilla by using his son as a bargaining chip of sort. It seemed though, that Fate had other ideas. Just as Little Godzilla was close to her, something huge and furry leapt out from the woods and tackled the space saurian! It knocked Space Godzilla down, surprising not only her but the other monsters. Little Godzilla came down with a large plop, crying a little in pain from the sudden drop. All eyes, monster and human, turned to see who the newcomer was. It was… King Caesar! It was the guardian deity of the Azumi royal family, a family of mystics that lived in Okinawa. The family members were put in charge by beings of a higher power, to guard Japan against any outside threats, be it mundane or of the mystical variety. The guardian could only be awakened by a direct blood family member, a priestess who knew the secret song to awaken the half-dog, half-lion monster! King Caesar was similar to Mothra, but his domain was more local while Mothra's was more global. His unique abilities were his fighting styles, like Jet Jaguar he knew some human martial arts techniques. In addition, his ruby eyes could redirect energy attacks! If it went into one of his eyes, he could send it right back through the other eye! One last unique ability he had was that he could bring other deity monsters to life!

King Caesar roared, greeting a surprised Godzilla who slowly got back to his feet. It seemed that the royal Azumi family sensed that something was amiss, and awakened their guardian deity to check it out, thus why he was here. King Caesar and Godzilla had teamed up once in the past, taking down the first MechaGodzilla that was made by beings from outer space long ago. It seemed the a monster mash was about to start again… when a wind picked up and the skies darkened! The monsters were now all on edge, even Space Godzilla when she got back up from the furry monster's tackle. Miki looked around and whispered for her companions to hear, "Something is coming… it feels exactly like what happened two years ago…". The psychic explained that it felt like the magic she sensed two years ago, when Godzilla and the other monsters returned to Monster Island. After she finished explaining, that is when things got wild! A portal of sort suddenly opened up in front of the monsters, a vortex of swirling colors that was a sight to see! A powerful suction came from the hole, like a vacuum!

The first to be pulled into it was Space Godzilla, the behemoth roaring in surprise as she was sucked into the vortex! She tried to turn into her flying crystal form, but something was impeding her from doing so. She thought, '_Its magic! Its… this vortex is a portal, and I sense it's from my own universe!_'. The space saurian was quickly swallowed by the colorful vortex, and it was Gigan that was next! The cyborg tried to fly off, but he was not quick enough to get away. He screeched in surprise, and was also swallowed up by the portal. It did not stop there! Jet Jaguar got on all fours to try and anchor himself down, but he was picked up by the powerful wind vacuum. He tried to crawl away, but again it was futile. With an estranged sound, he was also swallowed up by the vortex! Next was King Caesar, who growled at seeing such an un-natural phenomena happening before him. He tried to get away on all fours instead of on his hind legs like a person, but even he was no match for the powerful vacuum! In a minute, he was following Jet Jaguar into the portal! Godzilla roared loudly, defiantly standing his ground as the vortex tried to suck him in! He would have succeeded where the others failed… but he saw his son Little Godzilla squeaking loudly in fright as he was caught in the portal's suction as well! With a mighty roar and leap, the King of the Monsters jumped into the portal to follow his son! When all the monsters were in it… the portal closed, vanishing with nary a trace.

Miki, Susume, Chinatsu, Yuki, Koji and Kiyoshi was looking around for any trace of the monsters… but none was to be found, save the crystals that Space Godzilla seeded in the earth earlier. Yuki stated, "Miki… just what the Hell is going on here?! What just happened?!".

The psychic answered, "I believe… that Godzilla and the others have gone to that other place. Godzilla… he is heading back to that world he was in two years ago…". It seemed that there was calls and reports to make, especially when Susume and Chinatsu spotted the Psychic Amplifier device on the ground. Apparently, it was ripped off Godzilla's back skull thanks to the wind-pulling vortex.

Another adventure was on the way for the monsters and the other universe they were going to!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the prologue! So, what do you think of it so far? It's a good thing I got my info from DVD's, my trusty old VHS tapes of Godzilla, and also the Internet as well! I also used techniques and abilities from the games _**Godzilla: Unleashed**_ and _**Godzilla: Save the Earth**_! I really hope I made this interesting for all of you fans. I don't know the names or looks of Hans's brothers, so I made the eldest brother's name up. I looked it up in 20000-Names website, and looked for Danish names since those living in Denmark are Danish. Heh, I learn something new every day…

Like the title stated, Godzilla and the others are going to divide… then unite! I already have the locations on where Godzilla and the others are going to be at. HOW they get there, I will show in the next chapter. Godzilla will land where Anna and Elsa are, Little Godzilla is going to where Rapunzel is at now, Gigan and Space Godzilla where Hans is at, Jet Jaguar is going to be where Mama Odie is at, and King Caesar is going to land where Aladdin is at!

Here are the questions: If you were with G-Force on that island, and witnessing everything, what would you be thinking? Would you try to stop Yuki from his revenge plan? Also, how do you think the characters will react when they see the monsters? And finally, would you be trying to help Godzilla or not when Space Godzilla and Gigan tag-team him?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Though the reviews were little in number, they were excellent and have given me the drive to continue this sequel! It probably won't be half as long as my first novel, but I pray it is just as good! I will do my best to make sure that the novel is worthy of both Toho and Disney!

In this chapter, the characters from each world will meet their monsters! It will be unique and interesting, to say the least. And a little bit of a spoiler… Godzilla helps Elsa to find her soulmate, so to speak! I won't say anything else on the matter! So right now, the story is just moving along so don't expect any big monster battles or something similar right away. I like to build up before going close to that sequence.

Also, I just wanted to point out that I got the **Molecular Amplification Unit** from the original 1988 TMNT cartoon series! Krang, the living brain being in his bio-suit, told about it. So props goes to the one who invented the name for it, though the growing-shrinking process has been done long before TMNT.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own any of the Disney creations. I do own my OC characters when they come into play, and most of my own songs! Any song that I use that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them the credit and due as is right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 2

Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Space Godzilla, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar and Gigan were floating helplessly as they were streaking towards their destination. The King of the Monsters was roaring loudly, trying to reach his son who was shrieking in fear and confusion on what was going on. The saurian was worried about his offspring, but he also felt a familiarity about this energy that was in the vortex he and the others were in. He felt this kind of sensation before… and his small but potent brain remembered that it was magic! It was the same energy that came to take him and the other monsters to that strange universe two years ago! Godzilla was wondering if his bonded humans were still there in that other world; Ariel, Tracy, Melody, and Cinderella. In his point of view, it would be suitable for his son to see and interact with humans that were different the ones back in their own world. He tried to reach Little Godzilla, but it was in vain. The saurian was locked in place due to both magic and the strong gravity pull of the summoning tunnel.

Space Godzilla was also trying to break free, as was Gigan. The two space monsters had flown freely and strongly in the cold cosmos, and since they were technically in space, it should have been easy for them to escape. But no, the same magic and gravity that was keeping Godzilla in place was also keeping them from fleeing as well. After a few minutes had passed of failed attempts, Space Godzilla opted to stay still and think. The small but potent consciousness of Maleficent that was still in her brain started to formulate plans and such, showing that the witch was truly feared in her world due to not only evil magic and power… but for her cunning and patience. She thought, '_So, this place is held by magic… the sort coming from my former world! I suspected as much. Some fool is replicating what I did those years ago! Heh, I believe this being will want to ensnare me so he or she can destroy the place they loathe so much. If that is the case, I shall need to make some… preparations._'. With that said in her head, the evil sorceress's mind started to make some safety measures to activate later on when need be.

However, Gigan was not as patient or cunning as Space Godzilla. While the cyborg was ruthless and intelligent, that only applies to battle when he was fighting an opponent. Outside of the battlefield, he merely received orders from his superiors and never acted on his own. Gigan was frustrated that he could not break through the tunnel, and what was more infuriating was that his signals to the Vortaak were not being received. It seemed that magic also blocked any kind of transmissions, and another factor to take in was that he was being led to a whole new universe, where the aliens did not even exist at all. The cyborg was really getting miffed, and he needed to take his frustrations out on something! He quickly shut out the option of rumbling with Space Godzilla, seeing that she was his ally for the time being… that, and also she seemed to possess power and strength that could very well tear him apart. So he looked behind him, and found some suitable targets… Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! Even though he could not move from the space he was in, Gigan decided on a different tactic. If close combat was not an option, then perhaps long-rang attacks would work? He gathered up cosmic energy into his single ruby eye, his target being Jet Jaguar!

Jet Jaguar and King Caesar were also thinking of the situation they were in now. The android was checking his systems, making sure his outdated but still formidable technology was still functioning. After a quick but through scan, he saw that all of his systems were functioning normally. Well… he did see that his hard drive, his soul was undergoing a change. It seemed that the strange energy that made up the vortex they were was messing with his hard drive, but in a way that was not unpleasant. A new sensation was building up gradually, but it was not harmful. What Jet Jaguar did not know was that his hard drive was slowly changing, transforming from circuit board and wires to an actual soul! The process was slow, but very much there. King Caesar was a bit more disturbed then his mechanical ally, not feeling anything from the Azumi royal family. In the past, he always had a strong connection to the members. Now… he received nothing. It seemed that going to a different universe altogether severed the connection between the guardian monster and the family he was appointed to protect and serve. The two beings tried to break free from their spot, but found that they could not. They had no choice but to wait it out. However, Jet Jaguar senses turned on quick as he turned around to see Gigan taking aim at him, his single ruby eye glowing bright!

The android realized that he could not dodge the laser eye beam, even if he wanted to. So rather then panic, he improvised quickly. Jet Jaguar accessed his M.A.U. (Molecular Amplification Unit) and shrunk down until he was in his Mini-form, and just in time as Gigan unleashed his _Laser Eye_ technique! His aura-colored shield deflected the red beam, but it was going to King Caesar! The guardian monster growled and quickly aligned himself and focused his eyes, using his slight telekinetic power to focus the laser beam into becoming more powerful but slimmer. Like concentrating a large amount of pressure of water into a water hose. The red beam went through his left eye, and was directed through the right one directly at Space Godzilla! The celestial saurian saw the blast coming to her, and just after she finished her mental preparations. She opened her maw and unleashed her _Spiral Lighting_ breath! Godzilla saw this and roared, not wanting this to get more out of hand then it already was. He fired his _Radiation Death Breath_ at Space Godzilla to intercept her breath… and all at once, the three energy beams collided in mid-air! They struck one another at precisely the same time! The result was a huge ball of energy that was building up greatly, different kinds of energy mixing like ingredients in a mixing bowl! The magical tunnel also contributed some of its own energy due to the energy ball's own swelling size. Crystal, radiation, cosmic and magical energy mixed in together!

It lasted for a moment… then the ball let out a pulse, then exploded! The magical tunnel quickly started to collapse, not being able to contain or hold this kind of unique energy that had just been created! The six monsters had all arrived in the new universe, all in the same date and time. The only problem was… they were being scattered to other corners of the planet Earth thanks to the shockwave blast! Godzilla was falling towards the Norway, Little Godzilla was dropping in on the Netherlands, Jet Jaguar was plummeting towards the United States of America, King Caesar was zooming down towards the Middle East, and Space Godzilla and Gigan were zooming towards Denmark! The blast had knocked most of them out, except Little Godzilla who was shrieking in terror as he continued to fall from the heavens! Godzilla managed a weak growl, and looked at his son as he fell towards the earth. His eyes soon closed as he was knocked out-cold, as were the rest of the monsters.

What they did not know was that the mixing of different energies had caused their bodies to undergo a change, except for Gigan and Space Godzilla. This was due to the fact that the two space monsters were heading the for the location that had the summoning magic that called for them in the first place! Godzilla was shrinking once more, a vast majority of his power going down below to the land he was plummeting to. His powerful blue, mixed with hints of red, radiation energy flew down fast and free below, and landed inside of a large crystal in the shape of a Anna that was Arendelle Castle. King Caesar's power came out in the color of brown-gold like his fur, the guardian beast shrinking as well. It shot out and soon was contained in a familiar lamp that was in the home of a sultan and his family. Jet Jaguar still had all of his abilities intact, but the backlash of energy had caused his M.A.U. to overload and short-circuit! He shrank back to Human-sized mode as he streaked towards a part of the United States like a meteor! Little Godzilla was also affected, his own budding power leaving him and causing him to shrink down. His small but potent radiation power left him, and found its way into crystal that was in the shape of a chameleon that was in the palace of a certain prince and princess…

* * *

~In Neverland~

In the magical realm of Neverland, the pixies that inhabited a section of the large island were very busy at work. With spring now settling in on the Earth down below, many of the talented fairies and sparrow-men were putting their skills and pixie dust to good use. Though at the moment, a small but warm welcoming party was taking place right at the large Pixie Dust Tree. It was held in honor of Tinkerbell, the tinker-talented fairy who had gone off with the newly crowned King of Neverland, Peter Pan! The small but beautiful blonde tinker had returned back to the Hollow on a short break. With her were her friends; Silvermist the Water-talent fairy, Rosetta the Garden-talent fairy, Iridessa the Light-talent fairy, Vidia the Fast Flying-talent fairy, Fawn the Animal-talent fairy, Zarina the Alchemist-talent fairy, Terence the Dust-talent sparrowman, and also Clank and Bobble were there as well. Attending this party was also Fairy Mary, the overseer of the tinker-talented pixies. The party was in full swing, the fairies asking Tinkerbell on what it was like to travel with the new king and ruler of all of Neverland.

Tinkerbell answered, "It's been a lot of fun traveling with Peter, seeing a lot of the human world and also having adventures there when it calls to us. He is a bit cocky and sure of himself as a rooster… but that is what I love about him. Right now, it's good to take a little break and enjoy some peace and quiet for a change.". It was true for her. Peter Pan was a young lad who loved adventure, and also was very excited about the fact of never growing up after being blessed by the Queen of the Fairies, Queen Clarion. However, the free-spirited boy also had a reckless streak a mile long and was often stubborn… just like a certain tinker fairy. Two days ago after an adventure in a land called England by the humans, she asked Peter if she could take a vacation break for a bit back in Neverland. He answered it was okay, since he wanted to see how much adventure/trouble he could get into before she got back. That got a sigh, a small but warm smirk and a shake of her head before flying off back to her home Pixie Hollow.

When her group saw her return, a huge cheer rose up and a welcome back party was quickly put together by all of her friends. It took some doing, but it was finished and ready for the guest of honor!

Rosetta commented, "I have to say Tinkerbell, I do envy you a little bit for being the personal fairy of that boy. You get to see the world down below whenever you please, go to exciting places, and also being around a real cutie like Peter!". Silvermist and Fawn agreed with their friend, the two beautiful pixies having a small crush on the boy since he did look handsome to them. Fawn loved Peter's sense of adventure and recklessness, while Silvermist admired his courage and never-say-die attitude. Tinkerbell smiled a little tightly, the beautiful blonde having more than just a simple crush on the cocky boy.

Fawn was about to say something when her eyes widened significantly, then she squeezed them shut tight just before covering her ears with both her hands. The sudden and violent reaction caused the party pixies to stop any and all actions, their focus on the Animal-talent fairy. Zarina kneeled beside her, holding her as she asked, "Fawn, what's the matter?! What's wrong?!".

The normally feisty fairy opened her eyes a little, but she still clutched her ears. She answered, "Something… something is falling… near Neverland… LOOK!". The last statement she finished by pointing her right hand towards the sky, and everyone looked in said direction. It was a green fireball coming down from the sky, and the glow it was putting off was spectacular! Of course, they were not the only ones to witness such an event. All over the places of Neverland, the inhabitants saw the green comet and many were mesmerized by the green flames. However, the animals were going crazy as were the Animal-talent fairies and sparrow-men! While most saw it as a comet, Fawn was the only Animal-talent fairy that saw what was IN the green fire. Her eyes widened, and she uncovered her ears before flying fast and ferociously towards the fireball! Her friends were surprised by her actions, and followed her. Terence, Clank, Bobble, and Fairy Mary stayed behind just in case.

Vidia caught up with Fawn easily and exclaimed, "Fawn, what are you doing?! You do realize you're heading towards that fireball, right?!". The others were also puzzled, the same question that Vidia asked was buzzing around in their heads.

The brown-haired beauty replied hotly and quickly, "It's not a fireball! There is some sort of animal in there… a baby for crying out loud! I heard its cries, and I need to go and save it!". Now THAT got their attention good as they continued to fly with their friend. Fawn was very protective of little animals, especially babies. They were just amazed that any living creature would be inside such an inferno, and falling from the sky. Zarina managed to catch up to Fawn as well, stating that they would help the little one out. This pleased the Animal-talent fairy greatly, her face having a smile but still determined feature.

As they sped towards the falling green comet, following it down to the human world below, Tinkerbell thought, 'It's funny… I can't explain this but… this kind of feels like what happened those sixteen years ago. When we saw that golden light beam that had those four strange creatures in it! I feel… I feel that something big is about to happen.'. She did not know how right she was, as she and her pixie friends streaked over to the land that humans called the Netherlands.

* * *

~In Arendelle~

It was a beautiful spring afternoon day in the kingdom of Arendelle, the town bustling and getting ready for a special day. Today was Queen Elsa's 24th birthday! For a week, the entire town was getting all trimmed up and ready for their loving and rightful ruler. Shops were closed early for the day, the roads and sidewalks all spruced up with streamers to make them more colorful and inviting, and the people made various gifts for their queen. Inside the castle, the servants were busy cleaning up and making the abode more presentable. A large party was to be held at night for the queen, but this time it was only the townspeople coming. Elsa did not like huge gatherings, so now this birthday was to be a local affair only. However, it seemed that the birthday queen and her sister Anna were nowhere to be found. A lovely chamber maid by the name of Viva was looking for the two, very much upset at not being able to find them.

Viva went to one of the male servants and inquired, "Canutus, do you have any idea where their Majesties are at? I can't find them anywhere!". Canutus was an elderly gentleman that had been with the royal family for quite awhile, and looked distinguished and fit for a man his age.

The 52-year old man answered calmly and collectively, "My dear Viva, they are at their special place again. They always go up there around this time of year.". He then went back to his duty of putting up streamers for the party, and the maid looked out one of the large windows to now gaze upon North Mountain. She now remembered that the queen and princess had always gone up the mountain once a year on this particular day.

Up on the North Mountain, one that rose and towered over the kingdom, near the snow-covered peaks were two beautiful women. One had hair that was white as snow itself, eyes as blue and clear as ice crystals themselves, and a fair skin complexion that gave her an air of an Arctic angel. She wore a dark blue dress that had Arendelle's symbol on it etched in black, a black long-sleeve shirt that was tight and form-fitting as it showed on her arms, and a purple cape that flowed gently in the breeze. On her head was a simple yet beautiful golden crown with a single brilliant diamond in the middle of it. It was Elsa, queen of the kingdom and also a natural-born ice wielder. She was born with this ability, how was a real mystery. So complete and strong was her gift that it caused problems in the past, but three years ago, she had gotten over her fears and finally learned to control her ice powers. And it was all thanks to her sister and her friends!

Beside her was another woman, which was 21-year old Anna. The beautiful princess of Arendelle had changed, but for the better in most people's opinion. Her hair was a rich warm brown that had two long braids, her eyes crystal blue like Elsa's, pink lips that looked very kissable, rosy cheeks, and her skin a fair complexion as well with the slightest hint of tan in certain places. She wore a rich-dark blue long skirt with a black vest with a green and red rose flower embroidered on it, that showed her womanly charms in a good way, with a long-sleeved light blue shirt underneath it all. To complete the design was a dark purple cape that was similar to her sister's. Anna was like fire itself, always alive and flickering with life and had a warmth that could melt even the coldest of hearts and/or souls.

The two women were near the peak of the mountain, looking towards a brilliant castle that was mostly made out of ice! The structure was large, beautiful, and well-crafted to be an architect or artists dream come true! Elsa had kept and maintained the structure for all this time, letting it serve as a reminder to both her and Anna on what happened those three years ago. It also served as a kind of getaway home for the both of them, to relax and unwind so any kind of tension or frustration they have just melt away.

Anna looked to her sister and stated, "You know… I can't believe it's been three years since that whole mess with Hans and such. And also when you came here to try and live a life of your own.". Elsa nodded, remembering very well the events that led and caused her to create such a beautiful work of art here in the North Mountain. It was here that she let go of her fear of hurting anyone, especially Anna, with her ice powers, truly letting loose for the first time in a long while! However, the consequences of her actions was that it almost put the kingdom in a state of permafrost. It was thanks to Anna and her friends Olaf, Kristoff and Sven that she finally learned the true value and meaning of love… a special kind that would keep herself and her ice powers in balance and check. Now, she was free from fear AND making sure that her powers would not get the better of her.

Elsa answered, "It has. It has been a long while. And although I am free from my fears and in full control of my powers… I still feel a little bit empty inside my heart.". Anna looked a bit down too. This had been going on for almost a year now. Queen Elsa had told Anna of something that was forming in her heart, a hole that was small but still quite strong. The white-haired beauty admitted to her sister that she was a little bit jealous of her relationship with Kristoff, the kingdom's Ice Master and deliverer. He was also a mountain man that preferred the woods and animals to humans, but he was slowly getting more social thanks to Anna. Elsa had seen the two walking together, talking together, sharing something special, secret and sweet that many couples enjoyed. While Elsa was happy that Anna was getting some sweet attention from her beau… she started to feel an emptiness creep into her heart. While she still had the love of her family and friends, she was now starting to miss… to yearn for a significant other that she could spend time with. Sadly, most of the princes from the surrounding country that Anna tried to set her up with did not suit her tastes. Some were boorish and rude, arrogant so much that if one stuck a lump of coal up their butts, in two weeks they get a diamond out. Some were lazy, demanding that the servants or townsfolk serve their every whim. In Elsa's view, it was just near impossible to find that significant other.

Elsa sighed and wondered if she would ever find that special man that would treat her right, have a good and strong heart and spirit, and also was willing to go the extra mile for her AND the kingdom. Anna answered, "I'm sure you will find that special someone soon, Elsa. Just don't think on it so much, and enjoy what you already have! I'm sure that you'll find your Destined One, one who is not perfect but tries his best for you!". Anna knew about that first hand when it came to Kristoff. The mountain man often went away for long periods of time to either deliver ice, to visit his adopted family the Trolls that live in the Valley of the Living Rock, or to simply be one with nature in the woods. But whenever he did come back, he was always there to greet Anna with all his heart and soul.

Anna then smirked and threw a snowball at Elsa, catching her by surprise and looking at her sibling with a small but mischievous smirk. The brown-haired beauty declared, "Now come on, let's leave behind any and all bad stuff and enjoy ourselves! Today is your day, you know!". She then dashed towards the ice castle, Elsa chuckling and giving chase as she flew after her spirited sister. The two may be adults, but here on the mountain in their special getaway, they acted as free as they wanted to!

The princess Anna had learned overtime that the ice castle made a pretty good place for Hide-and-Seek, with its nooks and crannies plus the fact that the palace was massive in itself. The only downside were the reflections and refractions of the cold ice crystals that made the castle itself. As they started to chase each other through the castle, a song welled up inside the both of them, in harmony with one another and in sync:

_**Never let worry slither in your soul, never let anxiousness settle in!**_

_**Once you realize that you have all that you need, the fun can really begin!**_

_**What you want will come to you, have patience, faith and trust!**_

_**If you look too hard or dwell on it too long, it will be an utter bust!**_

_**Your soulmate is out there, searching or waiting just for you.**_

_**All you have to do is be yourself, to thine own self be true!**_

As they sang the song that came naturally from the heart, Anna was leading Elsa on a merry chase throughout the lower levels of the ice palace! While the white-haired beauty had power and levitation abilities, stunning Anna had the stamina and quickness to compensate. Elsa tried to pin Anna down with a flurry of snowballs, but the princess was quick on her feet and dodged her every move! She then led her sister upward, ascending to the upper levels of the palace as the innocent, clean chase continued.

_**Keep the faith, never stray, the heart will soon be whole!**_

_**Let your feelings be set free, keep your eyes on the goal!**_

_**Always try your best, put your trust in the High One above!**_

_**And I believe that very soon, you will find your One True Love!**_

As they reached the upper-levels, they ran into Marshmallow. This hulking ice beast was the second of Elsa's creations, acting as a sentry for the palace and bodyguard for Elsa. He did not say much, and now acted a protector of the mountain rather then just watch the ice castle. Elsa decided that her creation would be the first line of defense should any kind of intruder come to Arendelle with ill intent. The ice giant looked down at the two, then a very small but seen smile crept on his face before he leapt out a window, going outside and landing in a very large pile of snow that was in front of the castle. It seemed he did not want to get in the way of the royal family's play. Anna and Elsa looked at one another from Marshmallow's actions, then resumed their chase throughout the castle.

_**Yes, I know I have to be patient, but I really would like to know…**_

_**On how it really feels when me and my man stroll out through the snow.**_

_**When I see the couples out there, surrounded by a special light…**_

_**To see the smiles on their faces, it feels oh so right!**_

_**I will not only wait, but I will search as well for my other half!**_

_**I want him to make me truly live, smile, love and laugh!**_

The two were now near the top of the castle, continuing to sing and enjoying the little chase that was almost over. Anna was really glad that her and Elsa were letting it all out like this, more enjoyable then simple sitting and talking about it. When they made it to the very top of the spires that made the ice castle, the two continued to sing beautifully, letting their voices ring throughout the mountain range.

_**I will keep the faith, never stray, and soon my heart will be whole!**_

_**My feelings will be set free, and I will be able to reach my goal!**_

_**I will try my best, putting my trust in the High One up above!**_

_**And I do believe that very soon, I will find my One True Love!**_

As the song, and their energy started to settle, it got softer yet never losing strength. Elsa looked up at the sky above, expansive and free. Then she looked down at the town below, seeing the people doing what they could to make the place look more colorful and full of life. She saw some couples working together, the smiles on their faces causing her to smile as well. A hope was now growing in the space in her heart, one that made it feel more warm and strong then before.

_**I will never give up… I will hold onto this hope of love…**_

_**I know I will find that special someone… one that was sent from above!**_

Elsa finished the song, and Anna was glad to hear that last part. She was very sure that Elsa would meet that special someone, a man that would treat Elsa right and give her that special, secret sweet love that her and Kristoff had. For now, they would just have to wait while also making the effort to find. The two sisters looked to the skies above, just now relaxing with one another. However, that peace was short-lived as Anna's eyes caught something a little to the left. The princess saw a gleam of green in the bright blue sky, which was unusual in itself. She cast her eyes towards the spot where the color was coming from, and was puzzled as she saw what seemed to be a miniature green star getting brighter with each passing second. "Elsa, what is that?" she inquired as she pointed to where the light was.

The queen followed her sister's gaze, and when she spotted the green light, even she too was transfixed. However, it only lasted for a few seconds when she realized that the light getting brighter was no star… but a falling star! Her eyes widened in fright and exclaimed, "Anna, we need to get out of here now! Quickly!". After she stated that, the princess also saw that the falling star was aimed right at them! The two quickly beat feat and retreated, going back down the spire and heading towards the exit. Elsa found have simply flown down, but Anna was with her and could not fly like her. So, they had to escape the old-fashioned way, with frantic feet! The two royal ladies saw that the green glow was getting brighter, indicating that it was coming down fast! They were at the second floor, when Elsa turned to spare a glance through the ice. Her eyes widened a little more in terror at seeing that the falling star was going to hit the castle any second! With a yell, she brought Anna over to her, hunkered down and put up a thick icy dome over them. Her reflexes and actions saved their lives, for not a second too soon after she put up the shield… the green falling star smashed straight through the castle! The impact was tremendous, the sound echoing all over the land as the falling star hit the thick ice castle! Luckily, the flaming green projectile crashed through most of the upper-floors, leaving the foundation part of the building intact. Slabs and debris of icicles rained down on Elsa and Anna, but luckily the ice dome protected them from the sharp objects.

Marshmallow was outside, and saw the green light as well. When he turned around saw that the light was a falling star, he grunted and held his ground. He was going to try and catch the large green fireball! He saw the projectile smash through the castle, and was heading towards him. He held out his hands, steady himself as best he could. However, it seemed that the green projectile was just going too fast for him to catch. It went right through the ice being, smashing and destroying him into little bits! However, Marshmallow's last act provided enough resistance for the object to slow down some as it crashed into the snow. It rolled around on the frozen landscape, coming to a halt as it hit a deep, big snowbank.

Elsa lowered the icy dome shield that was covering her and Anna, slowly getting up while helping her sister up. She inquired, "Anna, you are okay?". The brown-haired beauty nodded shakily, still a little shook up on what just happened. The two look around and see that the ice castle is partially destroyed. Only the upper-levels were obliterated, while the lower levels remained more or less intact. The royal ladies slowly made their way back outside, careful to not disturb any of the debris that was littered around. They both knew that if one fell out of place, it could cause a chain reaction that could bring the lower levels down. Once they were safely outside, Elsa and Anna saw the destroyed remains of Marshmallow. The white-haired queen was very distraught at seeing her creation now nothing more then two legs that remained standing. Anna followed the slush trail that was left behind by the falling star, and at a snowbank that was rapidly melting.

"Elsa, look! The falling star is still intact! It's in that snowbank that's melting! Come on, let's see what it is!" Anna exclaimed as she leapt down from the little cliff she was on and ran towards the melting pile of snow. Elsa yelled for Anna to wait, but it was too late. The queen wanted to take a cautious approach, feeling that the falling star was dangerous. However, her sister wanted to see what a star looked like and quickly ran towards it. With a sigh, Elsa followed after her sister by levitating and flying towards her. When the two got to the melted snowbank, what they saw took their break away and made their eyes widen greatly in disbelief.

The falling star… was not a star at all! It snow had melted away completely to reveal that the object that fell was an animal of some sort! It was about ten feet tall in height, and it was a very unusual creature. Anna and Elsa remembered seeing children's books about dragons and such when they were little, and this creature almost fit the bill. However, something was different here. It had a row of strange-shaped dorsal spines that ran down from near the base on the back of the head, all the way down to the tail tip. The middle row of spines were larger, while the spines that were on the left and right were smaller and a little more stiff. The creature was dark-green with skin instead of scales, looking like something from a bark of an ancient tree. There were also no wings present, showing that this creature could not fly. Elsa and Anna went around to see the face. When they saw the face, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Anna whispered, "Elsa… I… I know this creature. I don't know why, but I remember seeing this beast, long ago…".

Elsa answered, "I remember too. When we were young, sixteen years ago. We saw this creature, along with three others, in a golden comet. Its… its back!".

Back when they were little, and the accident that forced the royal family to seek out the help of the Trolls to aid Anna, the leader Pabbie tried to modify the memory of Elsa and Anna when they saw the monsters. Surprisingly, he could not. No matter what the leader of the Trolls did, he could not modify or change the memory. Something more powerful was preventing him from messing with the memory. Instead, he had to seal it off from both girls, and it seemed that seeing the creature again had unlocked the memory and broken the magical spell. The royal sisters had just recognized the King of the Monsters!

* * *

~In the Netherlands~

In a kingdom called Lelystad, a certain princess was looking out the window of her room in Castle Roel. It was Rapunzel, a 26-year old woman with an extraordinary past! Three years ago, young Rapunzel had an adventure of a lifetime as she left the tower that her caretaker Mother Gothel. It was thanks to a meeting to a young man named Flynn Rider that she was able to leave her home after eighteen years of imprisonment. Along with her faithful pet chameleon Pascal, and also a very intelligent if determined soldier horse named Maximus, the two humans set off a trip to see the flying lanterns that attracted Rapunzel greatly as a child. Along the way, they found out so much about one another, the world and themselves. However, trouble came when Mother Gothel started to pursue her daughter. Rapunzel and Flynn found out about the young woman's true history and birth, and also discovered that her long golden hair had magical healing properties which kept Gothel beautiful after all these years. Rapunzel was very distraught when she learned that she was taken as a baby from her real family, and kept all these years just so her so-called mother could stay young and beautiful. After a misunderstanding between Rapunzel and Flynn, which was resolved, the two defeated Gothel thanks to the brave young man cutting off Rapunzel's long-golden hair. When the magic was gone, the cunning woman was quickly reduced to dust, time catching up with her. Rapunzel's natural hair color, which was a reddish-brown color, showed. It would have been the end for Flynn, but some special, sweet magic was still in Rapunzel and it was released in a tear of love. It healed Flynn from his injuries, and also brought the two together!

Now Flynn, whose real name was Eugene Fitzherbert, became a prince when he and Rapunzel married two years ago. The beautiful brown-haired beauty had also taken this time to catch up with her real family, which were King Floris and Queen Katharina.

Currently, Eugene was out on a diplomatic mission. King Floris had requested that he go on this mission to promote the kingdom through peaceful methods, to strengthen Lelystad and also gain experience on what it meant to be a true, wise and just ruler. The king had told the young man that when the time came for him to step down and run the kingdom, he would need experience and wisdom thus the reason for the trip. Rapunzel thought she would be going with him, but her mother Katharina stated that she was to stay here and learn more about ruling a kingdom from her. She explained that although Rapunzel was excellent with the local villagers and such, there was still more that she needed to learn about the kingdom and also the responsibilities that come with taking care of such a vast land. When the time came for Eugene to leave, it was a heartfelt goodbye between the two lovers and the young man promised to return as quickly as possible. King Floris reasoned that he would only be gone about two years or so, which was short all things considering.

Now here she was, in her room studying up on politics, tradition, and laws. By her side was Pascal, the chameleon a little older but still faithful and ready for action at a moment's notice. The beautiful lady looked up to the skies, then looked down to pet her friend. She sighed and said, "Oh Pascal… I know I have to learn all these things when it's me and Eugene's time to run this kingdom. But it's just so boring and monotonous now! I wish Eugene was with me… then we could just run off and have some fun!". The princess then looked up at the sky, and made a silent wish that something extraordinary would come and rescue her from this mundane routine. As if the heavens themselves granted her wish, Rapunzel saw something coming out from the sky… a small green falling star! She gasped softly and took Pascal in her hands, showing the chameleon what was falling to earth. The little guy gasped as his eyes widened, seeing such a sight that was truly rare indeed.

"A falling star! Wow… I've seen falling stars at night, but never in the daytime! And I have never seen a green star!" Rapunzel stated excitedly, feeling the monotony of the day just melting off of her like ice cream on a hot sidewalk! The duo saw the falling star getting closer, and their eyes slowly went from awe to frightened because it was getting closer to the kingdom! The two saw the projectile fly over their heads, streaking over the castle. However, Rapunzel saw six golden trails following close after the comet… like it was chasing it! The duo saw the falling star go further inland, to a place that was quite familiar. When it came near the ground, a loud BOOM sound filled the land and a flash of green light was seen where the celestial object had landed. Rapunzel and Pascal looked at the place where the object landed, breathing a bit hard because of the excitement that had just built up inside of them. The two then looked at one another, and Pascal saw a familiar look in Rapunzel's eyes. The princess gently set her animal companion down, and went to her dresser to look for different clothes to change into. It seemed that the feisty female was ready for some adventure, and was prepared to go out and find it!

In all the excitement, they did not notice a faint glow coming from inside Rapunzel's closet where she kept her precious mementos…

Thirty minutes later, racing out from the kingdom was Maximus the horse, and on him was Rapunzel with Pascal right on her head! The young lady had changed into more suitable clothing, and had managed to give the guards and her mother the slip with Maximus before bolting out from the castle. The trio went right through town, over the long bridge, and into the woods. Maximus was still full of vigor and stamina as before, always ready for action and to help his friends out. Pascal looked down nervously from his perch on Princess Rapunzel's head and the beauty saw this. She said while riding fast and free on her steed, "Don't worry Pascal! I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen! Besides, this is what I wished for! An adventure, something to fight off the boredom that was at the palace! Now, just hang on tight and hope for the best!". Maximus increased his speed, Rapunzel laughing in delight at going so fast and free while her chameleon friend was holding to her hair as tight as he could. In fifteen minutes, the three came to their destination. They came to the one place that Rapunzel only visited on certain occasions… the very tower that had been hidden from view from the rest of the world.

Only… the tower was now blocked, shielded by a HUGE flower that was a pink tulip! Rapunzel and her animal companions were in awe at seeing a wild flower that was as tall as the tower, and giving off such a lovely scent. The tulip was also giving off a strong magic that made the animals feel more at peace. Rapunzel slowly got off Maximus, Pascal getting off of the princess and onto the horse's head, and went towards the flower, seeing golden trails of what seemed to be dust flying around the wondrous flora. It was then that Rapunzel squinted just a little, and her eyes widened as she saw little women flitting around the tulip! 'They are fairies! I can't believe that I found fairies!' she thought to herself. She had read books as a child, ones that Mother Gothel stole from the town in secret, and read all about fairies and how many kinds there were. Of course, this was on human knowledge so she did not know if what was in the books was true or not. She carefully made her way to the flower, making sure not to be seen by the tiny women folk.

Meanwhile, the fairies were congratulating Vidia and Rosetta for a job well done. Tinkerbell stated, "That was excellent work on using your fast-flying talent to make a whirlwind to slow this creature down! And also congrats to you Rosetta in making a tulip this big and quickly to catch this… creature that fell from the sky!". The others showered the two with praises for their talents and their quick-thinking in using said talents. Vidia and Rosetta took the praise in their usual, unique way, until Fawn decided to see what exactly it was they saved.

The Animal-talent fairy peeked into the tulip and said soothingly, "Okay, little guy. Time to come out. Don't worry, we won't harm you.". However, she did not get a response. She waited a few times, then realized that the creature could be out cold! She looked to Rosetta and pleaded with her to gently have the flower slid out the creature. The Garden-talent fairy nodded, and coaxed the flower to lean down and seemingly spit up what it caught. Tumbling out from the fragrant flower was a creature that neither the fairies or Rapunzel had ever seen! Maximus and Pascal backed away a bit more into the woods, very much feeling afraid on seeing this being. Before them was a lizard of sort that resembled a dragon hatchling, but it gave off a unique vibe and feel that made them all consider that before them was NOT a dragon. It was about six feet in height, large in width though, and seeing the legs and arms, would most likely walk like a person rather then an animal. It also had green skin, not scales, like that of a tree. And it had no wing joints of any sort, indicating that it was flightless. Also what made it interesting was the row of strange dorsal spins on its back.

The pixies were very curious on what they saved, and Rapunzel was very much curious and excited in finding some rare creatures. Silvermist asked her friend, "Fawn… do you know what this creature is?". Her companion answered that she had no clue, as this was a totally different and new species to her. Rapunzel's eyes widened because she could hear the fairies clearly! For most humans, when a pixie makes a sound, it's like the jingling of a sweet bell. Only children of clean hearts, and also humans that had a strong link/connection with magic could understand that. And since the princess was born due to her mother eating a potent magical healing herb while she was in the womb, that strong magic had allowed her to hear the fairies!

For now, it seemed that Rapunzel and the fairies from Pixie Hollow had just encountered Little Godzilla!

* * *

~In the United States~

In a part of the newly formed country called the United States, in a place called Louisiana, two people were training in the swamplands that made the state. While most human beings did not like the look and feel of the bayou, it was a haven for most animals and particular people too. Here, they were safe from prying eyes and could live freely. The two human beings that were training was a 46-year old black woman by the name of Odie, and the other was a 63-year old woman of African descent as well. This particular lady was named Radelle, and she was the unofficial Queen of the Bayou due to the mystical powers she could tap into that could perform some amazing miracles! She was wise, loving, free-spirited and also quite energetic for someone her age. Though 63 years of age, it hardly showed on her body and she did certainly did not act her age at all. She had white hair with streaks of black in certain places on it, tied up in a bun and also she was fit and healthy. She wore a simple white dress and brown sandals, showing she liked to live and dress simply and comfortably. In her hands was a staff made of bald cypress, quite sturdy and versatile.

Right now, Radelle was teaching Odie on how to attune more of her spirit so she could sense and feel out others that were nearby or far away. She looked at her student and stated with a rich voice, "Odie, concentrate. Instead of merely relying on your physical senses, you must channel your spirit. Let it flow from every pore in your body, and it will tell you where things are, and who is coming to you. Also, the spirit can sense on who has a good heart… and who has ill-intent.". Odie did indeed concentrate as hard as she could, trying to release her spirit and let it tell her on what was going on around her. However, this was easier said then done. The blind but determined woman had relied on using her other senses for some time, such as hearing, smelling and feeling vibrations through the air. Now she was training to use her mind and spirit, the sixth sense of the body that most humans did not know how to utilize properly. Odie started out fine at first, leaping on some thin but sturdy roots that were on the swamp trees. But it seemed that she concentrated too hard and her spirit would simply not come forth like Radelle was instructing her to. After some time, she took a particular long leap and landed on a slippery part of the branches. She cried out in panic, and then fell into the murky waters below.

Radelle sighed, seeing that her student did have potential to access the sixth sense, but she still tried too hard. The voodoo priestess leapt off from the large root she was on, landing with a soft splash and walking to her pupil. She extended a hand out to Odie, and the very wet woman accepted it, being helped up. She shook the water from her body and complained, "Priestess Randelle, this is just too hard! I mean, I feel my spirit coming out and guiding me… then it just wobbles and quickly flows back into me, and it doesn't want to stay out!". Radelle saw the problem and tried to assist her student with some words of wisdom that she acquired over the years living in the bayou.

"Child, you must not get discouraged. You are trying to force your spirit out, which is not good. You must relax, let it flow out like water. It's a bit difficult to do since most people like to control things, some wanting to grip it too tightly. But when you truly learn to relax and let it flow, it will become second nature to you." she told Odie. The blind woman sighed, realizing that her teacher and friend was right yet she heard this words before many a time. It was just starting to settle in, the frustration and it did not suit her at all. Odie was about to say something when she felt something… something she had not felt in thirteen years. She looked up to the skies and 'saw' something streaking down towards the earth! Radelle also sensed this, more quickly and accurately then her pupil. The two women saw a silver streak coming down, a falling star! But it was the voodoo priestess that saw that something was INSIDE the blazing silver ball! It landed in the swamplands nearby, causing a good amount of water to splash up and the impact sending many of the animals scurrying away from the area in fear.

"What was that!?" Odie exclaimed, her senses going into a bit of overdrive now. Her teacher replied that she was going to find out, and streaked off towards the place where the celestial object landed. The blind woman soon followed, not wanting to miss what had just landed in their swamp home. The impact would have also made others, like the white slave owners that lived far away in the 'civilized' part of the state, come running to see what was going on. Radelle and Odie hopped and leaped from root to root of the trees, and also sliding on the slippery bark of some particular trees that grew in the area, until they reached their destination. The two African women were in front of a large crater that had formed, water slowly pouring in to fill the hole. Randelle cautiously peered in, and gasped softly when she saw what was in the hole. Odie asked on what she saw, wondering what was up.

Radelle answered softly in awe, "It… It looks like a human being. But… he's covered in a strange material I have never seen before.". Indeed, what she was seeing was a robot that was about the size of an adult man, around six feet in height and wearing what was an unusual clothing of sort. The voodoo priestess saw that this being had the most unusual of shaped heads, that his eyes were like deep blue-colored windows, and that he bore a strange smile that made her wonder what it was so happy about. On its belt area was the insignia of a silver bird of sort. This was truly bizarre and unusual, even for the voodoo user. Both her and Odie tapped into their mystical abilities, sending their spirit out to see if this was indeed a person… or something else entirely. Both women gasped when they felt the unique feeling coming from this being.

"Miss Radelle, I don't know why but… this fellow here has a life force! But it's more like a child, a budding one in fact, while the rest is something I don't quite know!" Odie proclaimed, very much confused on what she was feeling here. Radelle got the same feeling as well, wondering just what was it they found that fell from the heavens. Just before she could say anything on the matter, the two heard bushes being chopped and the growling of dogs. Usually in these parts of the bayou, that meant a hunting party was coming… and not of the friendly kind.

The voodoo priestess whispered, "We'll figure out more on this being later! Right now, we need to take him with us and away from here!". Odie agreed with her strongly on that, tenderly rubbing the area where a small but permanent knot was on the back of her head. Radelle whistled sharply, and two full-grown alligators came towards them. The ebony-skinned women were not afraid, as most animals here in the swamplands greatly respected and liked them. The two mystic-users pushed the metal man onto the back of the alligators, the reptiles heaving a bit due to the weight of this being. Once all were situated, the four natives and the knocked-out guest went quickly and quietly out of the area before the hunting party came.

It was on how Odie and her mentor met Jet Jaguar!

* * *

~In the Middle East~

In the desert lay the kingdom of Agrabah, a city oasis of mystery and enchantment. This particular kingdom was ruled by Sultan-Aladdin and Sultana-Jasmine, and the city was often livened up by their two children and two special magical entities! They had a son and daughter, fraternal twins to be precise. The young lad was called Azad, and he lived up to his name. He liked to be outgoing, free and hated to be restricted in any way. He was more like his mother when it came to letting his spirit be free, but he inherited his father's sense of justice and strong conviction. The beautiful princess was named Malak, and she was also headstrong and courageous like her parents. She had been taught to have a sense of right and wrong, and also was a little more reserved then her brother. She was also a jewel in the eyes of many; priceless, rare, and also easy on the eyes. The two were now twenty-three years of age, and yet were full of life and vigor then most adults their age. Currently, they were running on the rooftops of Agrabah, being chased by two of their best friends. Both of them were magical; one enchanted, the other a semi-phenomenal nearly-cosmic being! It was Carpet and Genie!

The two beings has been with Aladdin and Jasmine for quite a long time, and were now wonderful companions to their offspring. Carpet was virtually unchanged throughout the years that he had stayed with Aladdin. Malak and Azad were always impressed when they saw a carpet having sentience and being able to fly. Genie had also not changed one bit as well, it was a given since he had been a genie for over 10,000 years or so. However, while his looks had not changed, his mentality did. While he was still fun-loving, crazy in a good way, and cracking jokes like nobody's business, he was now a husband and father just like his friend Aladdin. He had married a beautiful girl genie named Eden, who was no longer bound to a mortal girl named Dhandi. The orphan girl had found a significant other some time ago, a noble of both class and heart. Dhandi then found a magical amulet that allowed her to nullify the wish that Eden granted her years ago, freeing the genie beauty and allowing her to go back to Genie. It was a tearful farewell, but a happy one as Eden was soon reunited with her love. Now, the two were married and also having a magical genie child, a young lad named Robin. Genie insisted on the name, saying it was good one for some reason. Genie's were immortal, and a baby genie it would seem would age until they hit eighteen years of age. When that happened, they would stop aging and actually change their looks to be either younger or older as they pleased.

Genie and Carpet were chasing Azad and Malak over the rooftops of Agrabah in a friendly game of Tag, and it seemed that the young adults were doing okay. The two were fit, their bodies shaped after much physical exercise and such. They leapt around like acrobats, laughing and leading the magical entities on a merry chase. Azad called out, "Come on Genie, surely you can do better in catching us! What's the matter, old age finally getting to ya? Hahahaha!".

Genie just smirked and remarked, "Careful sonny! This dude can still beat a whipper-snapper like you!". He transformed into a marathon athlete, and sprinted after Aladdin's son. Meanwhile, Carpet and Malak were enjoying their little chase as well. While Carpet was thin and very maneuverable in slipping through tight corners and such, the daughter of Jasmine was equally graceful and flexible as she evaded the crafty magical being.

Malak giggled as she saw Carpet get stuck on a hangnail. She asked, "Come on, Carpet! Don't tell me a little, rusty nail like that is going to stop you? Hehehehe…". The enchanted rug did a sort of hands-on-hips motion, then carefully moved his body so the nail would slip off. He had plenty of run-ins with stuck-out objects such as nails and hooks, and developed a way to be free from them without tearing his woven bands. Once he was freed, Carpet flew fast towards an impressed Malak and the chase was on once again!

Meanwhile, two parents and a mother were watching the scene below with great interest. Aladdin was watching his son and daughter play on the rooftops, Jasmine by his side and both looking down at their offspring with pride and love. While Jasmine was on Aladdin's right, Eden was on his left. The beautiful green-skinned former genie was holding onto the hand of her five-year old son Robin, the little tyke also looking down at the scene with innocent interest. By Jasmine's side was a young white and black Bengal tiger named Ayisha. The female juvenile was daughter to Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger and dearest friend. Sadly, Rajah and his mate passed some time ago due to old age. It was the same with Abu, who too passed away due to time. Jasmine had loved and raised Ayisha with Malak, and the snow-striped tiger was very protective of the two.

Jasmine kissed her sultan on the lips and whispered, "You know the tutors are not going to like this, their pupils being late and all because they wanted to go roof-hopping.". The parents have had their children palace-schooled, hiring the finest of minds to teach Azad and Malak. They were now in the process of teaching the prince and princess on what it meant to truly look after and run a kingdom. However, it seemed that Azad and Malak were more interesting in having fun then learning about politics, finances and so forth. Aladdin just chuckled and replied to his beautiful wife that he would handle the tutors.

Eden chuckled and stated, "Aladdin, you're like the kids. You always seem to prefer fun over work.". The Sultan gave a little bit of a sheepish grin, while Jasmine playfully swatted him on the arm while grinning.

Robin then looked upward and asked, "Mommy, Uncle Aladdin and Aunt Jasmine. What is that?". He then pointed skyward, and when the adults looked up… their eyes widened as they saw what appeared to be a brown-golden comet streaking across the heavens! The three were in awe at seeing such a celestial event, and they were not the only ones to see the sight. All over Agrabah, the citizens and shopkeepers ceased their actions when they saw the brilliant falling star. Even Azad, Malak, Genie and Carpet stopped their chase to look upon the blazing projectile. However, awe soon turned to panic as many saw the star getting brighter… because it was falling to earth, getting closer to the kingdom by the second! Families pulled their loved ones, shutting the doors and windows. Shopkeepers closed up their trade before taking shelter. Animals that were not tied down scattered, very much afraid on what they were sensing within the falling star. Genie and Carpet got their act together, and quickly shielded the young adults. The mystical crack-up being formed what seemed to be a blue bomb shelter around the prince, while Carpet slid under the princess and carried her to a nearby building for safety. Aladdin and Jasmine ran into the palace with Ayisha at their heels, while Eden vanished into subspace with her child.

The brown-gold falling star streaked over Agrabah, but coming quite close to the palace and city. It raced across the sky, then landed with a resounding BOOM in the desert lands. The kingdom had to brace itself when powerful winds and sands swept through the town and palace due to the impact of the comet. After the winds and sands settled down, slowly everyone started to come out from their hiding places. Genie turned back from blue bomb shelter to his regular self, while Carpet came out close with Malak. Aladdin and Jasmine emerged from the palace, and Eden popped beside them with Robin by her side. Ayisha was by the queen, looking around to see if everything was settled. The Sultan looked over the horizon, and saw the spot where the comet landed. It was directly at the place where the Cave of Wonder first appeared. He looked to Jasmine and stated, "You stay here and make sure that Azad and Malak get back here to the palace. I'm going to take some soldiers with me to check out where that comet fell. Need to make sure it's not dangerous to the kingdom.". The Sultana was about to retort saying that she wanted to go with him, but she was interrupted by Genie and Carpet who appeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Ummm… Al. I think we may have a teensy, weensy little problem here…" Genie started to say, looking a bit abashed about something. When Aladdin asked on what was up, the blue comedian simply pointed out towards the city. The couple, plus Eden looked to where Genie was pointing at… and all were stunned to see that Azad and Malak on horses, galloping straight over to the place where the comet landed! Aladdin and Jasmine were now showing a little frustration, a bit upset that their children were going straight into unknown territory.

"Those kids of ours… Genie, think you can give us a hand? And Eden, mind staying here and looking after the palace and people?" Aladdin asked both genies. The blue wisecrack said he was ready to go, swirling and changing to wearing clothes that resembled something that Indiana Jones would wear. Eden said she would do her best, and wait for them. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips, whispering to him to come back soon to her and Robin. He said he would, and Carpet got down so that Aladdin and Jasmine would get on him. When they did, the couple and Genie streaked after the prince and princess, adventure hanging in the air!

It took about thirty-five minutes for the young adults Azad and Malak to reach their destination. Aladdin and company arrived shortly after them, the sultan wanting to say some choice words to his children. The princess and prince got off of their horses and made the trek over a large sand dune that had formed on foot. Malak asked her brother on what he thought was at the place where the falling star landed, and he replied, "I do not know, sister! But I do know is that I feel something incredible is going to be waiting for us down there! It's that same feeling I had when me, you and our parents first saw that strange shooting star sixteen years ago!". He was excited, and it showed on his face. Malak also remembered the incident, and was amazed that her brother remembered it, and now she was getting the same feeling as well.

When they reached the top… they were stunned on what they saw. When they were joined by their parents and magical friends, the group also were surprised on what they saw. Even the words that were on Aladdin and Jasmine's lips died down when they saw what was in the crater before them. Down below in the sand, in the exact spot where the Cave of Wonders once stood years ago, was an unusual beast of sort. It was about nine feet in height, but it was still impressive to say the least. It looked to be a cross between a dog and a lion, but was more humanoid then animal since it looked like it could walk on two legs like a human. It seemed to have strange eyes, the kind they had never seen before. It also appeared to be unconscious at the moment, not moving at all.

It was their first meeting between King Caesar and the royal family of Agrabah!

* * *

~Back in Denmark~

In Grena, Hans was very giddy like a schoolboy before the last day of school on summer or Christmas vacation. He was very much hoping to see what the ancient magic had brought to him so he could claim them as his own, and would aid him in destroying his brothers and the ones that disgraced and foiled his plans badly. The villagers were trying to get through to Castle Søren, the soldiers and village men trying to break through with any kind of tool they could find. Sad for them, the spiked earth wall held firm and true. It had also had a regenerating spell added in, whatever was broken or broken off repaired quickly. One of the children, a little girl, pointed up and called out, "Mommy, Daddy! Look! Two falling stars!". The entire crowd looked to where the multi-colored beam of light was shooting into the heavens to see two bright objects appearing and coming down to the ground. The objects quickly got larger and more defined… and what they saw made every last villager and soldier just go in shock, awe, and terror at seeing what was coming down to the ocean near the castle! Hans was also in shock as well, a little fear creeping in when he saw that the Master Crystal's magic had brought him much more then even he bargained for!

Landing down first what seemed to be a dragon, but more bizarre and unusual then anything in the mythology books! It was massive like the titans of old in Greek mythology, perhaps even bigger! It had an unusual row of dorsal spines that were bluish-white, larger ones down the middle with the left and right were noticeably smaller. They looked to be in the shape of crystals. It had blue skin, not scales, with a strange purple area where the stomach and chest were. On its forehead was a crest of sort that looked to be made out of crystal, and its shoulders also had large crystals jutting out from it! Its tip at the end of its long tail looked to be of crystals spikes, and it looked like they could pierce through anything. It did not have wings, and also stood tall like a person rather then go on all fours. Its maw showed it had rows of teeth that could probably chew through metal, and two strange spines coming up on each side of its jaw.

The second one was even more bizarre, even though it was slightly shorter then the first monster. It looked to be a bird, given that it had a beak, but had strange silver sideway beaks where its mouth was at. It had a single ruby gem where its eyes were supposed to be at, a silver metallic curved horn on its head, and what appeared to be triple-sails on its back. It body seemed to be a mixture of green skin with silver scales like a dragon. Its stomach had what appeared to be metal spines jutting out from it, giving it the appearance of a saw! It feet were made of metal scythes, its tail tip also having a metallic blade-shaped tip, and its arms were like gigantic metal scythes! This creature seemed to be part metal, part animal which was virtually impossible in this world. The two monsters landed in the ocean near the castle, standing before Hans who was just a little freaked out like the villagers.

The ex-prince looked to the Master Crystal and whispered, "My God… what are these things, Crystal?".

The dragon-shaped crystal around his neck answered, "_**THESE ARE THE THINGS THAT THE ANCIENT MAGIC HAS BROUGHT, MONSTERS FROM ANOTHER DIFFERENT UNIVERSE COMPLETELY. THEY SHALL BE YOUR WEAPONS IN YOUR DREAMS OF REVENGE! NOW, TO BIND THEIR WILLS AND MINDS SO THEY OBEY ONLY YOU.**_". The ten crystals that formed the portal slowed down, and split up to go to each monster. Water, ice, wind, mountain and metal went to Gigan, while lighting, fire, light, darkness and forest went to Space Godzilla. One by one, the crystals absorbed themselves into the beings of the monsters. Once all were inside their new hosts, Master Crystal's eyes glowed golden as the ancient magic started to ensnare their minds. Gigan was easily subdued, since he was part robotic and now had orders to fulfill. Space Godzilla… this was a being that Master Crystal saw was truly formidable. Its mind was ensnared, but not completely. A small part of it was blocked, preventing it from taking it over. The ancient magic felt that this particular spot was blocked off by magic… powerful and evil magic. It then left it be, believing that it was not important.

The process took a few minutes, and then the Master Crystal's eyes went off. Hans looked at it, then at the monsters who were still. The silence and stillness, minus the rain that was still coming down, lasted for a few moments… when Space Godzilla's eyes opened up, and all saw the savage intelligence and power in those red eyes that were like a bird rather then a reptile! Next was Gigan, the ruby eye brightening considerable! The cyborg let out a screeching roar that was totally alien to all who heard, and Space Godzilla let out a roar that was truly out of this world and strong! The villagers and soldiers all shrieked or screamed in fright as they took flight, just leaving the town behind so they could escape with their families, friends, loved ones or just by themselves. The soldiers that were fleeing were praying to the Heavens that their king would receive the message they sent earlier.

Meanwhile, Hans was scared as the monsters looked down at him like if he was a bug to be squashed. He wanted to run, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground in sheer fear. He saw them lumber towards him, soon their upper bodies hovering over the castle and him! He braced himself, believing that was going to be killed. However, a few minutes passed, and he saw that he was still alive. He slowly let down his arms, and saw that the fearsome monsters were still, like soldiers awaiting his orders. The Master Crystal's eyes glowed and he spoke, "_**IT IS DONE. YOU NOW COMMAND THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPONS ON THIS EARTH TO HAVE YOUR DESIRES FOR REVENGE FULFILLED.**_". After stating that, the dragon necklace became still and inactive. Hans looked at it, then at the monsters. Slowly but surely, a cruel and wicked grin came over his face as he realized his wish had come true. He truly had the perfect means to destroy those that wronged him, in his view at least, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it

Hans had just met with Gigan and Space Godzilla!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! That was a big second chapter… I hope you all enjoyed it! So, this is on how the monsters meet the Disney characters! Just to clear one thing up, Mama Odie will be called just Odie. She needs to EARN that title of Mama, and I believe it will be thanks to a certain android. Also, remember that this takes place thirteen years after the events of _**Monsters and Magic**_, so please read my first novel.

The ages on when the Disney characters here is displayed there. Believe me, I am not good with numbers. Math I loathe greatly… and thus, was a bit of a pain to write this chapter. Will also fix first chapter so nothing is missed or messed up. What do you think will happen now?

Here are the questions: If you were with any of the Disney characters when they see the monsters for the first time, what would your reaction be? Do you want to help the monsters, or leave them be? Also, what do you think the fail-safe spells are that Maleficent's consciences put on Space Godzilla's mind before the ancient magic Master Crystal summoned up took control? And finally… what kind of advice would you give to any of the characters in relation to what they are trying to learn? For example, how would you help Odie with her training with Randelle? And also with the Fairies in trying to helpo Little Godzilla during his fall to Earth?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, leave long reviews… and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!)


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and a good shout-out to Saurian96 for pointing out the correct ages and such of Anna and Elsa. Due to that, I had to re-write and correct some stuff in the first and second chapters. Hopefully, it's all good now. I would like to thank KingdomWarrior125 for the butler's name. However, there are many other characters that I do wish to put in that belong to me. So for now, Kai the butler from the movie retains seniority, my own creation Canutus will be second behind him. Also, I forgot to give the song I put in the previous chapter a title, so I am calling it _**One True Love**_! I wonder who would be able to sing it… oh well.

I also like to mention this. I dedicated the previous chapter to Robin Williams, who played the voice of Genie and also was a lot of good characters in so many movies! That is why Eden and Genie's son is named Robin, if any of you caught that reference. For this chapter though, I am dedicating it to the man who made most of the SFX for the Heisei Godzilla movies. Thanks to Japan Boy, I learned about his passing and I suggested I dedicate a chapter to him for his dedicated work in making the Godzilla 90's movies we all love and remember. So, this is for Koichi Kawakita, who passed away on December 5th of 2014 at the age of 72. This one is for him!

For the rest of the chapters, it's going to feature interaction between monster and humans on each world. In short, each chapter is going to focus on a certain monster in the area he or she is in. For this chapter, it's all on Godzilla and the beautiful royal women Anna and Elsa! So, I hope you are all prepared for what comes! Characters from the first story, _**Monsters and Magic**_ will come out but in a way I believe you will like and be surprised on.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. If there is a song that comes from another artist, I will give him, her, or them their due credit and props.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 3

Anna and Elsa were slowly walking around the green-skinned creature that had just come as a ball of fire in the sky, studying each feature and detail greatly before moving to his face. Anna whispered to her sister, "Elsa, are you starting to remember? Sixteen years ago, when we were kids… we saw it and the other monsters in that golden comet we saw…". While the princess had an impressive memory, it was Elsa that displayed it well for she had a near-perfect photographic memory ability. The Snow Queen nodded, replying that she was indeed recalling the day when she and her sister saw the monsters. And what happened afterwards:

_~Flashback, sixteen years ago~_

_After Elsa had created the monsters she and Anna had seen in the golden comet, she made the ice creatures come to life and actually play with them! The two humans and the cool creations left the small room, and made their way to the Main Hall so they could have more room to play. Along the way, in the long and wide hallways, the monsters started to interact with the children. Anna rode on the giant moth, shivering a little due to the cold that was on her bottom but she got over it. The five-year old cutie squealed in delight as Ice-Mothra flew around the room, sprinkling the air with her ice dust that came off of her wings and body. Elsa rode on Ice-Rodan, who flew more smoothly then Anna's ride as he glided silently and gracefully in the air. When they made it to the Main Hall, the two flying monsters put the children down, and that is when the real fun began!_

_Ice-Godzilla blew an ice version of his frosty breath, freezing the ground and turning the whole place into an ice rink! He also created some cool slides that wrapped and twisted around the room with his breath before ending it. Anna giggled and slid across the floor to Ice-Anguirus, asking him to take her high to where she could go on the slide. The icy creation nodded before kneeling down, allowing the petite princess to climb on his neck and going to the spot where Ice-Godzilla created the slide. While Anna was about to slip and slide on what most would proclaim to be the world's coldest ride, Elsa was doing her own thing by flying around the room! She hopped and leapt from Ice-Mothra to Ice-Rodan, and vice-versa, as her monster creations did some impressive acrobatic feats and tricks while she herself flew through the air. The Snow Princess felt at peace, at one with her powers in the air. She heard a shriek of delight, and looked down to see Anna sliding down the icy planes that Ice-Godzilla created. She smirked and told Ice-Mothra to go lower, to fly beside her sister._

_Down below, Anna was having the time of her life! She was sliding down the icy track that the saurian created, and though she was a shivering just a tiny bit because it was so cold, she was enjoying the ride and yelling in delight when she hit the loop-de-loops, and also some unique twisting turns that had her feeling pumped up! Ice-Godzilla and Ice-Anguirus looked on, charged by Elsa to guard her. Anna was finishing a loop-de-loop when she heard someone calling her, and turned to her left to see that it was Elsa, riding on the giant moth. She smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Elsa, this is so incredible! I really love our new monster friends here!". Though Elsa's first creation, Olaf would always hold a special place in her heart and be first, the ice monsters now held second place which was not too bad._

_Elsa smiled and replied, "I know, isn't it great?! I just wish we could see the real ones that were in that golden comet we saw!". The two agreed on this, that they would hope to see the golden comet again… and perhaps get a close encounter with the real deal that was inside the blazing orb. The fun continued for some time, until the front doors swung open and in came the royal parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun! It was at this particular time when the doors open that Anna's ride came to an end when the slide sloped down, and the brunette went sliding until she bumped and stopped at her father's feet. Anna looked up, and gave a sheepish smile to her parents, who had shocked faces on when they saw the Main Hall turned to an ice rink… and seeing the monsters, especially Elsa who was still on top of Ice-Mothra._

"_What is going on here?!" Agdar exclaimed in a shocked tone, and that is when things almost went south after that. Ice-Godzilla, thinking that this other human was an enemy that was here to harm the girls, roared loudly in exactly the same manner as the real Godzilla! Of course, the other humans did not know this particular information and thought that the sound was truly otherworldly. The other icy creations also cried out, their sound exactly like their real counterparts, yet very strange for the humans. Ice-Anguirus and Ice-Rodan charged, causing the king and queen to step back quickly, and stood protectively in front of Anna. Ice-Mothra, who landed beside her companions, and Ice-Godzilla stood in front of Elsa as she slid off to be with her sister. The cold monsters roared/shrieked, causing the whole castle and even town to be awakened from their slumber! It seems that they were protecting their charges. The royal parents were very frightened by this display, Agdar shielding his wife Idun in case the creations charged. Elsa and Anna knew they had to do something, or else things would get ugly fast._

_The Snow Princess slipped past the monsters and said, "I'm sorry about this! Please forgive me!". It was then that she canceled the magic that brought the monsters to life in the first place, and the creations froze in mid-action. They were now lifeless, still in attack position. Anna slipped past the monsters and looked up in sadness, seeing their playmates now missing the Spark of Life. While the brunette princess looked on sadly at the still Ice-Anguirus, Elsa looked at the fierce face of Ice-Godzilla._

_She thought, 'Those eyes… that fierce face it has on now… it's like Father's when he is ready to defend Mother or us. But it's more primal, powerful… and has a look that demands respect.'. Elsa and Anna then turned to their parents, who were soon flanked by some concerned servants who came into the room to see on what was going on. The butlers who had seniority over the rest of the staff, Kai and Canutus, were beside the king while the chamber maids like Viva were beside their queen. When the group saw the icy creations, many gasped and some even shrieked in fright. King Agdar and Queen Idun gave their children a look that immediately showed that they needed to explain everything. Anna and Elsa gulped, very much knowing they were in trouble and would get scolded or worse by their parents. The two then started to explain on what they saw in the sky, and needless to say the adults were surprised to learn about a golden comet… and what said celestial object contained. When the two girls got to the part of seeing monsters in the golden fireball, some of the superstitious adults thought that it meant a bad omen was coming their way. However, the king and queen were not THAT superstitious but felt that perhaps this meant something. What it meant, they had no idea. The princesses finished their explanation, saying that they wanted to have some fun and that is why Elsa conjured up the monsters to be playmates._

_Needless to say, the royal parents were none too pleased about their children's antics…_

_~End flashback~_

In the end, the ice monster creations were destroyed and Agdar instructed his daughters to not tell anyone about the comet or the monsters they saw in it. Many would think it was said and done, but then the next night… Elsa and Anna played once again with the white-haired beauty's ice powers, and that is when things wildly after Anna was struck in the head by Elsa's magic… and the rest, as many state, is history.

Now, the princess and queen were looking down at the real-deal monster that they saw all those years ago. Anna asked, "Elsa, what are we going to do? We can't leave it here like this, and I don't know on what will happen when he wakes up.". The queen adopted a thoughtful look and pose, her mind now whirling greatly on how to deal with the situation. There were not many options at this time, as she knew already. They could not take the beast to the village, for who knew what would happen if the citizens caught a glimpse of such a fantastic creature… or what the monster would do should it wake up and be surrounded by people. And even if they did decide to take it to Arendelle, it would be a most tedious of tasks. The North Mountain was dangerous to climb, either going up or down. They did not have the strength or equipment needed to move a beast of such mass and size. Elsa then remembered the Trolls, the good-natured and wise race that could help them with this particular problem!

She looked to her sister and answered, "Anna, I think I have the answer! We bring Pabbie here, and see what he could do with this creature.". That was a sound plan to both ladies, but something happened that changed their plans. Elsa was staring at Godzilla's face… when the saurian's eyes suddenly flashed open, showing that he was awake! Elsa leapt back in fright, and Anna did the same when they saw the monster slowly move!

Godzilla was waking up, his healing factor almost complete in repairing his body. It kicked in as soon as he hit the atmosphere of the planet, and worked overtime to make sure that he did not burn up completely in re-entry. Back in his own world, Godzilla had little problem when swimming through magma. But magma and rubbing intensely against the atmosphere were two different things! When he hit the snow, the near-instant cooling helped out but also did some damage to the body that forced the healing ability to work harder. The saurian was out-cold, but his mind was slowly regaining itself as his body healed. He then heard voices… female human voices! It was not the annoying human girl that had the power to go into his brain, but these two voices had the same soft, soothing quality he heard two years ago. Ones that belonged to four humans that held a secret, special and deep place in his massive beating heart; Ariel, Melody, Tracy and Cinderella! When his healing ability was complete, his brain was now fully aware and that was when Godzilla woke up. His eyes quickly shot open, and the first thing he saw was a beautiful white-haired human.

He slowly rose up, his body healed but still a bit tender at the moment. He got back to his feet, and heard some scuffling behind him. Godzilla turned around, his large tail sending snow and ice scattering from its movements. He looked down to see that two female humans were before him, the brown-haired one looking a bit scared while the white-haired one was defending her with her right hand stretched out to him. He was a bit confused, seeing and sensing something was off here. The saurian saw that the humans were not tiny like he would usually see them, and also he felt that a major part of his power was no longer with him. Also, he saw that he was surrounded by snow, ice and rock, high in the air. When he looked down at Anna and Elsa, he sensed a strange power within the white-haired queen. It felt cold, like the Arctic area of the world he once stomped through on some occasion. That is when all of their eyes locked, and something formed between them!

Elsa and Anna were very much startled by Godzilla's awakening, backing up and around quickly from the moving giant! The princess was a bit scared at the moment, and no one could blame her for being a bit afraid. However, Elsa moved to defend her sister, her hand extended to unleash her ice power at a moment's notice. Anna then looked at Godzilla's movements and whispered, "Elsa, hold on! Look! He's looking around… like he's confused or something. Do you think he has intelligence, like Sven does?". The two had seen the remarkable intelligence of Kristoff's reindeer companion, and was wondering briefly if this creature had the same qualities. Shortly after that, Godzilla locked eyes with both girls… and something unique happened. Anna and Elsa saw the brown eyes that were enhanced by the red and orange around the iris, and felt a connection! The two women saw and felt that the green-skinned beast would not harm them, and that his presence was intimidating for sure, but like that of a king instead of a bully. Godzilla also felt something from each female human; from the brown-haired one, a kind of strength and spirit that was similar to fire, like from his friend/rival Fire Rodan. From the white-haired one, a frosty power and also a kinship which was indeed strange to him. The saurian had been alone for most of his life, his power and very existence a bane to the humans in his world. For some reason, Godzilla and Elsa felt a kinship with each other when it came to wielding power.

The staring contest lasted for only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity for the humans and mutated dinosaur. Godzilla broke it by looking away, and around the area. The King of the Monsters was looking for his son, Little Godzilla, but it seemed that he could not sense or see him. He roared as loud as he could, causing a massive echo to sound off throughout the land and forcing Elsa and Anna to cover their ears to lessen the pain. The snowy ground vibrated from the sound of Godzilla's roar, but held firm… for now, at least. Godzilla waited, turning his head to see if his offspring would respond. When none came forth, he tried again. The girls had to cover their ears once more, fascinated by the unique roar of his, worried that someone else might hear him, and also confused on why he was even roaring in the first place. Anna exclaimed, "Why is it doing that?! Is he trying to bring down the entire mountain like that?!". The brunette princess knew that loud sounds could most likely cause avalanches, and was a bit surprised to see that the snow-covered ground was still standing despite the loud roars from Godzilla.

Elsa answered, "I think… I think he's trying to call out to something! I don't know what, but it's like he's trying to see if anyone he knows is going to answer back!". It did make sense to Anna, that most animals would either howl, roar, croak or make any other kind of sound to let others know where they were. When Godzilla did not hear any kind of reply, he was worried that his son was too far away… or worse. He put that in the back of his mind for later, and right now started to focus on another daunting predicament. He saw that he was once again shrunk back to his 10-foot tall form, just like what happened those two years ago to him. The saurian looked put one foot forward towards them, but it turned out to be a bit of a mistake on his part. The snow and ice beneath them was already fragile due to his two loud roars, and when he put his impressive weight down on the ground hard… it caused the ground to shift and slid rapidly, causing an avalanche to form beneath the monster and humans feet! Anna, Elsa and Godzilla shrieked in surprise as they started to tumble down the mountainside!

The air was torn asunder by the loud noise that was coming from North Mountain! Fortunately for the good people of Arendelle, the avalanche was far away enough from any kind of civilization or settlement. Unfortunately for the ones stuck in said avalanche, they were about to go down some small drop-offs and a thick forest of trees! Godzilla was shrieking in indignation and annoyance, as he was tumbling over and over again in the falling snow. Elsa and Anna were not faring any better, as they were tumbling and falling near the saurian as well. Elsa tried to use her ice powers to help herself and her sister, but it was of little use. They were inside a chaotic landslide of snow, rock and ice and thus the queen could not focus or concentrate enough to use her ice abilities. The three beings were falling helplessly with tons of frozen water that could crush a normal being! The animals down below, who heard Godzilla's roar the first time around, beat feet and retreated so they were no danger of anything or anyone else getting caught in such a force of nature. The three fell for several minutes, and that is when Godzilla, Anna and Elsa saw that they were heading towards a rather large stone! This particular stone was indeed great in size, and also planted deep in the ground so that nothing could budge it. Not even tons of falling snow and ice. Elsa and Anna braced for impact… but they soon found themselves grabbed and held close to warm skin. The two opened their eyes to see that Godzilla was holding them to his chest!

The King of the Monster saw the rock, and then looked down to see the small human women tumbling down near him. He knew that when flesh met stone… the stone would win, especially in this case. He then remembered what he did for the children in the past, when he first became human-sized… and what he did for Ariel, Tracy, Melody and Cinderella back in the dwelling of the vile human woman that reeked of bad energy. He roared briefly before using his strength to overcome the snow, grab the two females, and made sure that it was his back that was facing the rock! The impact was tremendous, as Godzilla's side slammed into the unforgiving boulder! The boulder was smashed to bits as the mutated dinosaur ran into it hard! Godzilla shrieked in pain, but kept his hold tight on Anna and Elsa as they continued to tumble down into the forest. The impact did not damage his dorsal spines, but did a good number on Godzilla's right side. The trio kept going, miraculously missing trees since a wide enough path was before them. In several minutes, their trip ended as the avalanche ceased and the thunder from the falling debris ceased. Snow and ice blanketed the three beings, covering them under a fine layer of frost.

Anna and Elsa were still conscious, but a bit shaken up on what occurred. The two pushed their way out from the snow, and slowly and shakily left the snow bank they were in. Anna looked around and saw that they were actually at the base of North Mountain, which meant that they took quite a trip in getting there. "Elsa, do you think… I hope no one else was here when the avalanche came down." she whispered. Elsa assured her that no one had been around when the disaster struck, saying that this part of the mountain was uninhabited and most likely that anyone who heard the sound would have fled quickly. It gave the brunette beauty some comfort, but not a whole lot. Elsa then remembered what happened, and went back to the place where they emerged from. She used her power of winter to remove the debris and ice… and laying before them, groaning in pain was Godzilla! Anna gasped and went to check on the saurian, the queen surprised by such an action.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed, about to use her power to retrieve her sister.

The princess answered back, "This creature saved us! Remember? You saw it too! He protected us when we were about to hit that boulder!". Indeed, Elsa did remember seeing that. She looked down at Godzilla, their eyes meeting again. The queen of Arendelle, expert of ice and winter itself… saw that while indeed the King of the Monster's gaze was intense, that he was not going to harm them. Godzilla moved, trying to get back up, but his side was busted up badly. His healing ability was kicking in again, but since it was used much from re-entry into the planet and also from striking the Ice Castle, Godzilla required either nuclear energy… or nourishment in the form of real food, the kind that he tasted when his bonded fed him.

Anna stated, "Don't move, big guy. Don't move… we'll help you out.". Both women of royalty had honor, and knew that now was the time to return the favor that Godzilla did for them. Elsa looked around, and saw a cave that was at the base of the mountain, partially closed due to amount of snow and ice that covered it now. She then remembered something that that happened about two months ago. On one of her trips with Anna and Kristoff, the mountain man/ice harvester showed them that he found a little shortcut from North Mountain to his family's place, the Valley of Living Rock. It was a cave at the base, where they were at right now! This would save them time to go through the mountain instead of around it. The queen pointed towards the cave, and Anna was very pleased by this. However, she did wonder on how they were going to move their new acquaintance here.

Elsa answered, "Leave that to me! Now, to see if I can make something that can help us and our new friend here…". She focused and concentrated, bringing her wintery powers up from within herself. She thrusted her hands forward, and started to weave in the air intricate motions and such. The snow and ice around them took shape and form, following her hand motions and gestures! In a minute or so, a large sled of solid ice appeared before them! It was of intricate design, showing to all that Elsa had quite a talent in the arts and crafts department. It was also wide and long enough to hold not only Godzilla, but also Anna and Elsa. The princess was pleased with her sister's abilities, but now was wondering on how they were going to get their savior onto the craft. That is when their fortune took a turn for the better.

A small voice called out from the cave they were about to go into, "Okay everyone, let's get this snow and ice out from the entranceway!". A muffled shout came out, and in a few moments, the partially-closed off cave was fully open! Something burst right through the snow and ice, and it turned out to be trolls! Anna and Elsa were a bit startled from the explosive entrance, and saw that it indeed were trolls! But… these trolls were different from the ones at the Valley of the Living Rock. The ones that they knew, the ones that raised Kristoff and Sven, they were short and had green moss for clothing. Male trolls wore blue or green crystals around their necks, while female trolls wore pink or red crystals. The trolls that stood before them were different; they were about a foot taller then the ones living in the Valley of Living Rocks, they wore clothing that seemed to be made of fine metal that had been forged professionally, and also wore one large crystal around the necks rather then multiple ones. The group before them was seven, and one of them wore an iron shirt that was looking at them strangely. It was a tense moment, as the new trolls saw the royal women and Godzilla, who was lying on his side. The saurian did sense the new beings, however he was unable to do anything due to his injuries. The iron-shirt troll slowly approached them, making its way through the snow and towards Elsa and Anna. The two women were curious, but Elsa was cautious as well. Like how she met Godzilla the first time up at the mountain, she did not know if these particular trolls were friend or foe.

The troll asked in a deep male voice, "You are Anna and Elsa, the royal women of Arendelle, yes?". This startled the two royal beauties, as the trolls were not this deep of voice or calm of attitude like the others they knew.

Elsa answered, "Yes, we are. I am Queen Elsa, and this is my sister Princess Anna. Tell us, please. Who are you?". Anna added in that they looked like the trolls back in the Valley of the Living Rocks, and inquired if they were related.

The iron-shirted troll answered, "Yes, we are related your Majesties. We are Mountain Trolls, and we live within the various mountain ranges. Our main home is here, within the powerful and deep North Mountain. We heard what was going on up above, and decided to investigate. We also know of you through our cousins, the ones that live in the Valley of the Living Rock. It seems that we have quite a unique situation here. What is with the large monster behind you?". The two women saw that his gaze was now on Godzilla, who was still trying to get up but having no success.

Anna answered, "I'm afraid that it might take awhile to explain. We have a request, can you help us with our friend? We need to get him to the Valley of the Living Rock so that Pabbie can look him over.".

The large troll looked at the saurian, the ice sled that Elsa made, and also the women themselves. He looked to be in deep thought for a moment or two, then he nodded his head and said that they could help. The being said, "However, we will go to our village. I believe we can help a little more then Pabbie. No offense to our little cousin, he does have impressive healing and mystical abilities. But, I believe our leader Benedikta that be of more service.". He then looked to his six fellow Mountain Trolls, whistled and ordered the lot to come and put Godzilla on the ice sled. The group, clothed entirely with copper-shirts and wearing what seemed to be clear quartz crystal necklaces, went past the three and towards Godzilla. The King of the Monsters growled, but could do nothing as he was surrounded. The six copper-clothed trolls, who looked to be female, hefted the mutated dinosaur at once and with surprisingly strength! It took teamwork and cooperation, but the females succeeded in putting Godzilla on the ice sled, mindful of his injured ride side. When it was done, the male troll told the females to push or pull the monster with them as they were heading back home in North Mountain.

The iron-shirted troll looked to Elsa and Anna and stated, "Come, we talk while we walk.". He then started to walk back towards the cave, the six female trolls handling the ice sled. The six pushed the sled, showing remarkable strength and coordination. The royal women followed the male troll, both looking a bit weirded out on what was going on… and feeling that things were only to go to escalate from there. They caught up with the iron-shirted one, and when they were officially in the mountain. They started to talk.

Elsa inquired, "So, can you tell us your name? And why you are different then the trolls at the valley?". Anna and the queen were curious, because they had never seen them before when Kristoff showed them the cave earlier.

The being answered, "Oh, forgive me. My name is Håvard, and I am an apprentice to Benedikta. You see, our way of life is different from the our cousins at the Valley, as you can see. We live in the earth, in the mountains, and thus we are miners and explorers of caves. We are peaceful, content and strong within the strong rock.". He then started to explain their culture, which was different from their cousins. Males wore iron clothing, and often carried a single gem crystal of sunstone around their necks. Females wore copper clothing, and had a single gemstone of clear quartz. Anna and Elsa saw that indeed, Håvard was wearing a necklace that had a single piece of sunstone, a bright gem that was the color of the sun itself. He soon stopped at a large stalagmite, making the group stop for a moment. The human women were about to ask on why they'd stop, but Håvard just held up a hand to silence them for a moment. He went to the rock formation, gently touched it and his sunstone glowed golden and gave off a gentle pulse. The stalagmite glowed briefly a brown color, then a secret entrance opened up on the right side of the group!

Anna thought, 'So that's why we didn't notice them or this before! It was all hidden!'. The group made the turn into the secret entrance, and as soon as the last troll was in, the cave closed behind them. The tunnel was swallowed in complete darkness, and it made Elsa and Anna a bit nervous. However, the sunstone and the quartz gems glowed brightly, giving off light bright enough to light the tunnel! They continued onward.

The male apprentice stated, "We Mountain Trolls love privacy, and also have some magic that allow us to do simple but amazing things. This is basic for us, but pretty useful. Now, follow me please.". The princess and queen followed by his side, the female trolls still pushing Godzilla on the ice sled. Håvard continued his explanation to the royal women, saying that all of the Mountain Trolls can do magic but only the leader of them could perform amazing feats that none of them could do. He also told them that while their cousins at the Valley were more outgoing and full of life, they were reserved and only showed passion in what they cared for greatly. He also told them that only the leader, Benedikta could wear silver clothing and wore a very unique piece of metal that could be found in a place called Soknedal. Elsa asked on what did it take to become a leader, and Håvard answered that they chose their leader out three trials they needed to pass. The First Trial was to endure a fifteen minute duel against the current leader, to test courage and endurance. The Second Trial was that the candidate had to answer ten difficult questions, to test wisdom and intelligence. The Final Trial was to train in magic from the current leader for two years straight, testing patience and power. What he added in next was that all of the previous leaders had been female trolls, and thus was interesting for Anna and Elsa to learn.

The trek was long and a bit tedious, but in thirty minutes, they arrived at their destination! Håvard stood before a dead end, a rock made out of solid stone and looked to his new human companions. He said, "Your Highnesses, I please ask that you not reveal this to anyone unless it cannot truly be avoided. Also, that you show courtesy and respect to the inhabitants since no human has entered our realm in millennia.". This stunned Anna and Elsa a little, learning that they were going to be the first humans to see something that had been hidden from the rest of the world for so long. The male troll touched his hand on the solid stone wall, and it glowed the same color as his sunstone. The wall flashed, and then split down the middle! It slowly opened up, sliding away to reveal… a large community that was almost the size of Arendelle itself! The group went into the place, amazed on what they saw! High above was a LARGE sunstone that acted as a source of light for the entire place, which was glowing in a warm way that made Anna and Elsa a little more comfortable. The two saw Mountain trolls here and there, even little ones that had stopped their playing to look at the new arrivals. The women of royal blood saw that tunnels and mine carts were scattered about, some carts empty while others were full of ores and gems. The place looked like a town, with the buildings carved out of solid rock! There was even a place on the side that looked to be a very large forge, like those used by blacksmiths or metal crafters. The group found themselves being the focus and center of attention as many trolls, old and young, male and female, stopped what they were doing and slowly approached the new guests.

One of the male trolls, one that looked to be a bit more stocked with muscle then Håvard and wearing a helmet made of iron went to his companion and stated, "Håvard, you better have a good reason for all of this! Benedikta will…". He would have finished, had not the troll raised his hand to silence him,

Håvard replied, "Benedikta will most likely want to see them. I believe that she has been waiting for them, actually. The humans with me are Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, the rulers of Arendelle and friends of our Valley cousins. The monster with us… well, it requires explanation before Lady Benedikta.". The guard seemed to huff a bit, apparently not happy with the situation but saw that he had little choice in the matter. He turned to the guests and the female trolls who were still with Godzilla. He ordered the female trolls to resume back on their previous work, that the guards would take escorting the beast and the humans to their leader. The girl trolls nodded, one petting Godzilla's head gently before going with the others back into the city. Anna and Elsa then saw armed male guards taking position behind the ice sled, to move it when need be.

The guard turned to Elsa and Anna and said, "You two will come with me and Håvard, we will escort you and your… creature to our leader. Please stay in line, and try not to touch anything until Lady Benedikta says otherwise.". He then turned and marched onward, going into the city. The two humans and the Mountain troll who escorted them followed him, Godzilla being pushed by the guards who showed that they had some strength in their limbs.

It seemed that things had taken an interesting turn on Elsa's birthday!

* * *

(Author's Notes: How was this? I wanted to make a new chapter for Christmas, and the final one for this year. Get ready, for 2015 is going to see much of me and my novels!

I hope you like the new characters I created. A bit of a copy of the trolls in the movie _**Frozen**_, but hopefully detailed enough to be very much different and considered new creations/characters. Also, I took the time to learn up on certain things that are related to Norway, so it could fall more in line with the country. I have been to Disney World MANY times in the past, and I learned at Norway in Disney's Epcot World Showcase, before it got replaced by a Frozen-themed ride, that Norway was known for many things besides Viking and sailing ships. That it also had mining and other commercial uses back in the past. And that is why I created the Mountain Trolls, to show to all that Norway is more then just snow, ice, Vikings and the like.

Also, here is something I need to clear up. I made Godzilla a little more vulnerable this time around because he had just been blasted by a mixture of different energies in the mystic tunnel, burning in re-entry into the planet, slamming hard into a structure of solid ice, and finally getting slammed into a rock while being beaten upon by tons of snow, ice, and debris! He's tough and has a near-perfect healing ability, but even that has its limits. Also, this way it could give him enough time to bond with Elsa and Anna. Also, the next chapter will feature Little Godzilla with Rapunzel and Tinkerbell with her friends from Pixie Hollow!

Here are the questions: If you were in Anna and Elsa's shoes back near the top of North Mountain, what would you suggest would be with Godzilla? And when Godzilla woke up and saw you, what would your reaction be? And when the King of the Monsters actually protected you like he did with Anna and Elsa with the boulder, what would you be feeling? And finally, what do you think of the situation after entering a realm that no human has ever seen in millennia's?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year when it comes!)


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well this year. It's a brand new start to a brand new year! Let the worries and anxieties of old slip away to the very far past, and look forward to good changes and opportunities of 2015! I'm looking forward to it, and I hope to advertise more of my novels to Toho and Disney this year. I REALLY want my works to be recognized by the two companies, in a good way!

Well, let's continue on shall we? In this chapter, Little Godzilla meets the pixies of Neverland and also Rapunzel! Expect some intriguing and interesting things to happen. I'm going to do my best for this one, so wish me luck! I also hope to do both Toho and Disney proud with my works, because I really want to bring back to charm and power of the 80s and 90s back to this day and age!

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a bit of an interesting scene to say the least at the former home of Princess Rapunzel. Towering over the tall tower that had been her home for eighteen years was a large tulip plant, grown by beings that many humans believed did not exist. More incredible was the being that the said flower spat out, in a way. The fairies of Pixie Hollow, and the princess who was doing her best while hiding behind the large flower that was beside her old tower home, were studying the creature more that had just come down in a ball of green fire like a falling star. Tinkerbell and Fawn flew over the unconscious green dragon… if it really was one. According to the Animal-talent fairy, this was something entirely new that she had never seen before. The partner of Peter Pan asked, "Fawn, do you think this could be something that is literally out of this world? And I mean something that comes from even beyond Neverland.". The brown-haired wild beauty answered that it could very well be, but they would have to bring Queen Clarion over to find out. She even added that they may have to bring in all of the leaders of Pixie Hollow to even be sure.

Silvermist went to the two and said, "Ummm, girls. I don't know why exactly, but… this is bringing back some memories from sixteen years ago. Do any of you remember?". Tinkerbell's eyes widened, and so did the rest of the pixies. Even Rapunzel, who was still hearing the fairies clear as day, had her eyes wide as she recalled the event that was now bubbling back up in the surface of her brain.

The blonde Tinker beauty went to her Water-talent friend and replied, "You got that same feeling too?! I thought I was the only one who remembered!". One by one, the memories came rushing back to them! Each fairy remembered the day sixteen years ago when they all saw a golden comet blazing past Neverland. Fawn and Rosette remembered seeing Mothra, Vidia remembered seeing Rodan, Iridessa remembered seeing Anguirus, and Silvermist remembered seeing Godzilla. Zarina had seen all of the monsters, focusing on each one equally before they vanished. Tinkerbell had seen them all with Peter Pan on that day, but the one that captured her attention the most was the King of the Monsters himself.

Rosette exclaimed, "I remember now! I saw that golden comet that shot past Neverland, going beyond the stars! Do you think this is one of them?". Zarina herself examined the monster up close, the rest of the pixies wanting to keep a fair distance from the small monster. The Alchemist-fairy was swirling around Little Godzilla, studying each part that she flew close to. She touched one of the small dorsal spines, and she started to glow a bright golden color! When she removed her hand, the glow slowly faded away. After a few minutes, she finished her examination and went back to her friends.

The former pirate reported, "I think your partially right, Rosette. This one has features that are like the one with those unusual dorsal spines on its back, but much smaller. I would guess this thing is that monster's baby. Also, when I got close to it… my fairy power seemed to react to it, getting stronger. When I touched it… I felt like I was a taking a dip in a pond full of Blue Pixie Dust!". Tinkerbell and Fawn agreed on that, both putting in that when they got near the green-skinned monster, they started to feel their own magic humming and making them feel more alive… more vibrant! What they did not know was it was the radiation that Little Godzilla absorbed from both his father and the island they were living on. The potent energy was still coursing within him, but far less fatal since his power was taken and his body shrunk down. However, the energy still remaining inside the little monster actually reacted positively towards the magic that the pixies had.

As the fairies started to discuss on what they should do now, especially after learning about this bit of information, Rapunzel looked at the sleeping beast. Her eyes softened slightly as she saw the human-sized monster, seeing that even though it was six feet in height , it had a gentle face. The princess had learned the interesting way on how to not judge by appearance alone, and wanted to get closer to this little one. She slowly made her way over to Little Godzilla, trying to not make a sound to get the fairies attention. She did not know them, and was a bit wary since they may have powers that would not bode well for her. Rapunzel stuck close to the giant tulip, making her way to the small monster. She got close when she stepped on a small twig, causing it to snap and making the princess wince. At the same time, this caused the pixies to turn around and see her.

Tinkerbell and the others were about to agree on the decision to bring the Fairy Ministers, Queen Clarion and even Lord Milori to this place to see the monster… when they heard the twig snap. They all turned to find the source, and that is when pixie eyes locked onto royal eyes. Their first reaction was to fly away and hide from Rapunzel, which they did as the fairies flew into the brush that was nearby. Rapunzel called out, "Wait, please! Don't hide! Tinkerbell, Zarina. Can I talk with you two?". The fact that she called them out by name surprised the pixies, since only those with magical properties or with one with nature can hear them. This piqued the curiosity of the Alchemist-talent fairy and the partner of Peter Pan, who slowly flew out of the brush. Their friends pleaded with them not to go, but these two wanted to know more about the human that knew their names.

Rapunzel was now face-to-face, so to speak, with the two pixies that were now floating in front of her. In the brush, Maximus and Pascal were nervous but they decided to wait it out and see what developed from this. The princess of Lelystad relaxed a little, but showed she would act quickly… just in case. The same could be said about Tink and Zarina as they hovered close to her face. The tinker inquired, "How do you know our names? And can you really understand us?". Zarina put in that most humans would only hear chimes like bells when they spoke.

The brunette beauty answered, "I heard your names as you spoke them to one another. And yes, I can understand you. I'm just surprised that I could. Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Rapunzel, princess of the kingdom we are in now.". Tinkerbell and Zarina were surprised, both at the fact that the human before them could clearly understand them, and the fact that she was of royal blood.

The Alchemist-talent fairy inquired, "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty. But I have at ask… what are you doing out here, exactly?". While she talked, Tinkerbell looked over and encouraged her companions to come over. They were reluctant, especially Vidia after a bit of an experience with a human child named Lizzy Griffiths and her father Dr. Griffiths. However, the blonde beauty manages to coax her friends out from the bush and to introduce themselves to their new acquaintance. Meanwhile, Rapunzel was telling Zarina on why she was here in the first place. The former pirate fairy was a bit surprised to learn that the tower behind the massive tulip was her home.

Rapunzel said, "I'm also here because… well, after seeing this creature fall down from that sky like a comet, I started to remember something sixteen years ago. Like you all did! I remember seeing a golden comet when I was ten years old, one that had monsters in it! And now that I see this baby here, it does indeed look like the one I saw with the strange spines on its back.". The fairies were now very stunned that meet someone else that was remembering what occurred those years ago, and seeing the monsters as well. Silvermist stated that it was strange now, that all of them were remembering something like that AND are now together with a baby that was related to the massive beings. Now that was something they would all think about, but at a later time. Right now, there were other pressing matters to attend to.

Fawn stated, "Okay, so it seems a lot of weird stuff is happening, and it's all connected to us somehow. We'll figure that stuff out later! Right now, we need to bring the Ministers, the Queen and Lord here! They can decide on what to do with this strange critter here. If… you can call it that.". Hard to call something a critter when it was six feet tall, and looked like a humanoid dragon. The fairies agreed and were about to take off, but Rapunzel stopped them from their flight back to Neverland.

She said, "Hold on a moment, please! I think that we need to wake up this little one first. Then you can bring down these… leaders of yours. I don't believe its right to pass judgment on something, or someone, without getting to know them first. To see what they are like.". Some of the pixies felt that she was right, especially Iridessa and Tinkerbelle. However, Vidia was not budging on the subject. It grilled the fast flier that the human was suggesting another course of action, and also putting into question the rulers of her realm. The fairies were part of nature, and thus were more then qualified to handle matters that were of nature! Vidia flew down towards Rapunzel and started to give her a piece of her mind, stating quite harshly that this was a matter for the fairies and not for a human. You can bet that the princess of Lelystad did not take the Fast Flying-talent fairy's tone too well, and thus started a heated argument. The pixies went to the two to try and settle this peacefully, but it seemed that the two were not listening to them. Rosetta was about to say something to try and calm Vidia down… until out of the left corners of her eyes, she saw something that silenced her.

Little Godzilla's tail was wiggling. It was indicating that the adopted son of Godzilla was about to wake up! The Garden-talent fairy nudged her nearest companion, which was Fawn, who looked at her. Rosetta motioned with her head to look down at the tail, and when Fawn saw that appendage move, she knew that it was waking up due to the loud voices of Rapunzel and Vidia! Fawn spoke up, "Ummm… girls… I think we may have a little bit of a problem here.". The other fairies looked to her, then saw Little Godzilla's tail wiggling a little. Iridessa's eyes widened, as did the others, and she went to the two feuding ladies to try and get their attention. When her voice failed to reach them, she used her talent to bounce some of the rays of the sun off of her and shot them at the eyes of the two arguing beauties. The brief flash of light in their eyes distracted them, and the two looked at the same time to the Light-talent fairy and demanded as one to what she did that for.

They got their answer when slowly coming up on both his feet, for all of them to see was… Little Godzilla!

The small saurian was feeling a bit dizzy, and hurt from his little fall from the sky. While he was growing up and looking more like Godzilla every day, bit by bit, there was one thing that Little Godzilla did not have from his adopted father… and that was his healing factor. While the little monster had normal healing like most animals did, he did not have the incredible ability that Godzilla had. The King of the Monster's healing power had been developed for years due to two factors; enduring and absorbing any and all radiation that had come from nuclear testing, and after getting into some serious scrapes with other giant monsters plus the human military. He would have been unconscious longer, but a different power started to flow through him. It seemed that when Tinkerbell and Fawn were near him, their magic kick-started his healing. And when Zarina touched him, it seemed that power increased drastically! In short, the pixies were responsible for giving the healing ability of Little Godzilla a bit of a kick-start! He rose slowly from the ground, still a bit dizzy but it would wear off soon. What woke him up was loud noises from something, but he didn't know what.

Little Godzilla turned around and his red eyes saw something interesting. From what he saw, he was small again. Not as small as when he hatched, but a lot smaller then he was before. He also noticed that he was in a different environment, looking around and using his senses like his father showed him. He was definatly not on the home island anymore, the whole area clean and crisp with nary any of that strange radiation energy he had been feeding on with the King of the Monsters. What also caught his attention were several beings that were near him. Before him stood a human female, about a foot or so shorter then he was but still. It was what told him that he was small. Little Godzilla had seen humans with black hair back in his world, but he had never seen different colored haired humans. In his view, the lady had hair that was brown like his father's eyes… well, most of his eyes at any rate. The saurian also saw tiny little lights flitting about near the brown-haired female, and the baby monster swore he saw that very tiny women in those lights. He was very intrigued indeed, and waddled towards them.

Rosetta yelled out, "RUN FOR IT!" and the fairies did so! Tinkerbell and the others hid in the bush that was nearby, while Maximus and Pascal prepared to leap out and rescue Rapunzel if needed. However, the princess did not move as she was rooted to the spot in part fascination, fear, and a little bit of awe. Coming towards her was a strong creature, yes. However, it had the look and actions of a small child as it walked towards her and looked at her curiously like she was a brand-new toy or something. Rapunzel looked into the eyes of the monster, and saw that its eyes were red like rubies and were quite large and innocent. Little Godzilla squeaked and growled in a cute way as he titled his head, examining the human closely. The brunette beauty swallowed hard, and decided to take a chance! She extended her hand out to the creature, and everyone that was hiding in the underbrush just had their eyes wide and wondering if the human had just lost her mind!

Fawn rushed over, flying fast to the duo! She exclaimed, "No, wait! You don't know what… it will…". She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Little Godzilla plopping on the ground, and Rapunzel slowly rubbing his yellow chest area. The princess was surprised to feel that it was hard and smooth, like a that of a fingernail. The small saurian seemingly purred softly as Rapunzel started to pet it, enjoying the touch as it would seem. Fawn and the others, including Pascal and Maximus, emerged from their hiding places, very much stunned on what had just taken place. The princess was petting a monster of unknown origin or strength like it was a household pet! Rapunzel soon had a smile on her face as she continued to pet the saurian, very glad and relieved that things worked out well this time. Fawn was a little embarrassed by this. In the past, she had always given most creatures the benefit of a doubt and shown unconditional love and support to them. But in fairness, Little Godzilla was completely unknown to her. She did not know if he was aggressive or passive, friendly… or not so much. Add in that getting close enough to him would make their magic more vibrant, stronger and possibly too potent to control.

The Animal-talent fairy went Rapunzel and asked, "How did you know it wouldn't attack or do anything aggressive?". The princess answered that she didn't know, she just had faith that Little Godzilla would not attack her or do anything rash. The son of Godzilla squeaked and looked down at the little firefly in front of him. It stared and slowly, like something coming into focus, the miniature monster could see Fawn completely! The Animal-talent fairy gazed into the ruby eyes of Little Godzilla, and indeed she could see that this was not a dangerous creature. She flew a little closer to the baby, and soon she felt her magic humming quite beautifully. Her glow got bright too, but not too strong. She reached out slowly and touched the snout of Little Godzilla, and immediately she felt a rush of energy come into her being! But this rush was good, flowing like rushing water in a stream after a good rainstorm. Fawn let out a soft moan of pleasure, loving the feeling that was coursing through her. However, after a few moments she started to feel her magic building up to a dangerous level, so she let go of the saurian's snout and flew back a little. The glow she had died down slowly, but she felt her magic still buzzing and returning to reasonable levels.

Rapunzel smiled, seeing and hoping that something good came out from this. She then turned to her right to see Pascal and Maximus. She said, "Come on now, no reason to be afraid. Come over here and meet our new friend.". The horse and chameleon were still a bit skeptical, but they trusted their princess. Maximus slowly trotted to her side, while Pascal remained on the horse's head. Little Godzilla turned his head a little and squeaked when he saw the animals. He had not seen any other creature besides his father and humans at his home, so seeing Maximus and Pascal surprised him. The two companions of Rapunzel flinched a little from the loud squeak, both looking ready to bolt but Rapunzel held them firm to the ground. Fawn and the other fairies, who finally emerged, were a bit surprised to see that Rapunzel had company, and animal ones at that. The Animal-talent fairy had rarely seen a chameleon, and was very much intrigued by Pascal.

Rapunzel looked to Little Godzilla and said, "Don't be afraid, little one. These are my friends here. This is Maximus and Pascal. They won't hurt you, I promise.". The princess saw the surprised look on the monster's face, and immediately assumed that the saurian had not seen any other animals. So, she was reassuring him like a child when introducing him or her to new friends. Little Godzilla got up, waddled a little over to Maximus, and extended his claw out. The horse neighed, closing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the worst! However, his fear was not needed as Little Godzilla pet his mane and neck. He was copying what Rapunzel did to his chest, and the little guy liked the feeling of touching this strange creature before him. Maximus opened his eyes, and let out a breath that he had held in. The former war horse felt that the creature's touch was surprisingly gentle and tame, and a bit weird since it was a claw stroking him, but he let it go. Pascal looked at the saurian from his perch on Maximus's head, and decided to try his luck. He slowly reached out with his paw and touched Little Godzilla's hand, changing colors almost instantly and causing the little monster to squeak in surprise and released his claw from Maximus!

Little Godzilla was again surprised to see a different animal, one that changed color so quickly especially! The others looked on, wondering what was going to happen next. The son of Godzilla growled curiously as it peered down at Pascal, wondering on how it did that. The fairies slowly flitted towards Rapunzel, and they all saw that the monster from another universe was just like a child. Tinkerbell smiled weakly and stated, "By the Pixie Dust Tree itself… Heh, I guess you really can't judge anything or anyone on appearance alone.". Though she was right, no one could honestly blame her for being scared when seeing something like Little Godzilla. The saurian looked at Pascal, who changed colors for the little one's amusement for a few minutes, before his gaze turned to the other pixies. One by one, their forms became clear for him to see. Though, he was really stunned to see tiny humans with wings on them. And with different colored hair and skin. Little Godzilla then looked around, wanting to see where he was and also try to see if his father was around. He turned and waddled away from the group, the others hopping out of the way of his tail as it almost swiped Rapunzel and her companions off of their feet.

While they looked on Vidia stated, "Okay human… I mean, Princess Rapunzel. You did have a point on wanting to see on what this… creature is like. And your instincts were good, I'll grant you that. But, we need some real help here. The Ministers, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori can probably help us with this little baby. Maybe even know exactly what it is.". Upon seeing her confused face, it was Silvermist and Zarina that explained to her the hierarchy structure of their world. As they talked to her, Tinkerbell went to Vidia and asked if she could make the trip back to Neverland on her own to get the leaders. The fast-flier answered that it would take a bit of time, an hour tops to get back to Neverland. And it might take some time to convince and bring the leaders of Pixie Hollow to the human realm, but it was possible to get it done. With that said, Tink encourage her friend to fly fast, and she did so… doing a miniature sonic-boom and causing the poor fairy to be blasted back and hit the ground. Vidia looked back, and she had a small, knowing smirk on her face before she started to head back to Neverland.

Tinkerbell sat up, shaking the dizziness that hit her head after the little sonic boom, looked up to where Vidia was flying and shook her head. "Some things never change…" she said to herself as she floated off the ground, dusting herself off. The partner of Peter Pan heard noise, and saw that the others were following Little Godzilla. The saurian had seen the waterfall, and was going to it to see if he could play in the pool where the water was down at. She shook her head, feeling both relieved and confused a tiny bit on seeing such a tall creature behaving like a child. She flew over to see what she could do to help out.

* * *

~An hour and thirty minutes later~

Vidia was coming back to Rapunzel's former home tower, and in tow behind her were the Ministers, Queen Clarion, and Lord Milori. Plus, a new fairy that was riding close beside the queen. This particular pixie was old, looking like an elderly grandmother that still had strength and life in her limbs and wings. She had hair white as snow, yet with streaks of black like the midnight sky with no moon or stars. Her eyes were also unusual; her left eye was white with a black iris, while the other was black with a white iris. In her hands was a staff made of wood that Vidia did not recognize, but it held power the likes she had never felt before. It was a power to be respected, as did the visage of the fairy who had a presence that showed although she looked peaceful and serene… would be quite fierce if not shown the proper respect and courtesy. She wore a garment that was quite unusual; a dress similar to Silvermist but more elaborate with one half being white, the other half being black. She was called Lady Airlia, and according to Queen Clarion, she was the ONLY pixie in existence that could control the powers of time and space itself! In short, she was quite powerful and wise.

Vidia had much to do when she got back to the Pixie Dust Tree, having the Ministers called up along with Queen Clarion and Lord Milori before re-telling the events on what happened down below on Earth. Needless to say, the entire group was intrigued by these events and decided to go and see what they could do about their new arrival. It was Queen Clarion that had brought in Lady Airlia, who had arrived in a spectacular fashion from a white hole that just appeared out of thin air! Now, all of them were flying towards the kingdom of Lelystad, towards the spot where Little Godzilla and the others were at. Vidia muttered to herself as she flew towards the destination, "I swear after this is all over, I'm going to take a long, hot soak in a bath back home…". She did not like being sent to talk with the higher-ups… especially ones that were so powerful. When they finally arrived at the place, they found something most peculiar… well, at least to them.

Little Godzilla was playing a sort of Hide-and-Seek game with the fairies, hiding behind the tall tower or trying to hide within the brush that surrounded the beautiful area. Watching on was Rapunzel, with Maximus and Pascal by her side. The entire thing seemed surreal yet… calming and peaceful at the same time. The Ministers were very much surprised to see something like Little Godzilla, but Queen Clarion and Lord Milori simply smiled at the scene before them. To them, this was a good event to witness. Lady Airlia looked to be in deep contemplation as she saw the saurian squeaking and waddling away to escape from his newfound friends. Vidia called out, "Hey, Tink! Everyone! I brought the leaders from Neverland!". The fairies stopped their little game with the son of Godzilla, flying to greet their friend and the leaders. Rapunzel stood up, ready to greet the new guests. While Vidia was gone, her fairy friends had told her all about Neverland and what they do there. Needless to say, she was pleasantly surprised on all the duties and talents that the fairies performed. Tinkerbell said that she was now a partner to Peter Pan, the newly crowned King of the lost realm, and quite a boy that was brave yet cocky as a rooster.

When they all flew down near the ground, they hovered in front of Rapunzel. Queen Clarion flew a little closer to the human princess and seemed to study her for a bit. After awhile, she said, "Ah, it seems that you were born of some strong magic. That is why you are able to see and hear us perfectly and clearly.". That shed some light for Rapunzel, since her parents did explain to her long ago on how she was born years ago. The Queen of the Fairies bowed to Rapunzel, and introduced herself formally to her. One by one, the other top pixies also introduced themselves to the human.

Silvermist waited until the introductions were done and asked, "Umm, your Highness. I was wondering, who is the fairy next to you? I have not seen her before in Pixie Hollow.". The others, minus Vidia, were also wondering about the newcomer. This time, however, it was Lord Milori that spoke.

The ruler of the Winter Woods spoke, "Her name is Lady Airlia, one of the most powerful of all the pixies. She is in charge of space and time itself, and lives in a separate dimension from even Neverland. We brought her here, because after what Vidia told us back home, we believe she can help us with finding out on where this… creature came from.". The black and white fairy went to Little Godzilla, who was very curious about the newcomers. Airlia looked at the little monster in the eyes, and slowly started to circle around him. The others watched on as the Time/Space pixies was doing her examination of the saurian. After a few minutes of weaving and moving along the very perplexed Little Godzilla, she then hovered near his face and studied him a little more before slowly backing away from him.

She looked to the others and said, "This creature… it is definatly a being from outside our very own universe. He comes from a different world. Allow me to show you…". She waved her staff in the air, and from it emerged a swirl of white and black pixie dust! All were amazed, even Little Godzilla as he was now mesmerized by the light show. The dust came together to form an image, showing the world that Little Godzilla was from. Airlia stated that the name of the creature was Little Godzilla, adopted son of the King of the Monsters and quite different from his father. It seemed that it was going to be a long day for the pixies, human and animal companions…

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, it is done! Short I know, but I believed it would be best to get Little Godzilla done with now. Next chapter will be King Caser with Aladdin and the crew in Agrabah!

So, how do you like my OC Lady Airlia? I got the black and white theme from both the _Pokémon_ series and also the _Kingdom Hearts_ series. Time and space, together yet apart at the same time. Airlia can access time and space, and also show information on beings that are from other places like Little Godzilla. She is powerful, but the more she uses her powers… the more it saps her of her life force and strength. A give and take, as it were. Also, Little Godzilla's psychic abilities are coming into play, and will have a critical role in the future! Do any of you remember what happened to him when he was Baby Godzilla, human-sized and being studied by the scientists? The little guy does have some interesting mental abilities, and it has grown since then! Now that he is in the Disney universe… well, just imagine the possibilities!

And now, the questions. What do you think of the little fight between Vidia and Rapunzel? What did you think of Rapunzel taking a chance to pet Little Godzilla? And also, what do you think will happen to the son of the King of the Monsters from this point?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? Sorry if I am surprising some of you with these quick updates, but I would like to get much complete before 2015 hits! I just want to know that I have accomplished much in 2014 before it passes. In any case, I hope you all are doing alright!

Some of the reviewers, like Saurian96, stated something about a TV Tropes page. If any of you are willing, can you recommend this sequel and the first novel up to this site? It would be good to get more people to see the crossover I have been working on. Just a request, if you please. Also, to godzillafan1, I will show what happens afterwards. Trust me on this please, I have it all figured out. The hard part is to put it here on paper, so just wish me luck with that.

In this chapter, Aladdin and his family plus magical companions meet the legendary guardian beast of the Azumi royal family… King Caesar! Like I mentioned in earlier chapters, the brown furry monster is the version that first appeared in the original _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_ movie that was released in 1974. I am a fan of the classics, and while I do respect the one that appeared in _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_… I just like the classic version better!

Also, expect more of my OC's to appear! I was hoping that someone would comment on the original characters I have created. Oh well… I can wait and hope! In any case, hope to see some more fans to my sequel! I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my own OC characters, and most of the songs here. If I use songs that are from another artist or group, I will give him, her or them the proper dues and props. They deserve the credit!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 5

The royal family of Agrabah, and their blue magical friend, were looking in a sand crater at a beast that they had truly never seen before. Azad, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, looked at the creature before them as he slowly walked around the lip of the crater. He was examining the knocked-out giant, taking in much of it in detail. By his side was his sister Malak, who was also taking in everything as well. Usually, one would spot what the other would most likely miss. Together, these two were quite formidable in analysis and also plan-making. Most of the time, they would use this kind of teamwork to either escape from the guards who were sent out to find them and bring them back to their tutors… or when making pranks that would get a lot of laughs from the town and their family. Now, it was being utilized to see what has just came down from the heavens. After going around the lip of the crater full circle, they went back to their parents and Genie.

"Well, what do you think we have here?" Aladdin asked. He knew quite well that his son and daughter were rarely wrong on most things, so he trusted their findings and judgment.

Malak answered, "Well, we figured out that whatever this creature is… its big. Around nine feet in height, not too wide, and also seems to be a mix of three different animals. It looks to be part dog, part lion, and also part human since it seems to walk upright like one.". She pointed to the various features and such that were on the beast, and that is when Genie used his magic to pop out of thin air a rather large tome. The family saw on that it was of brown leather and on the front were golden letters that read _Monsters: Mystical and Magical: 5__th__ Edition_. The blue-skinned jokester donned some small reading glasses and started to flip through the pages. While he did that, Azad also gave the info that he found when examining the brown-furry creature.

The prince said, "That's not all. It seems that this beast has true golden fur on, giving it some extra protection from hits. And its eyes… if you could call it that, seem to be made out of pure rubies.". Now to most, that would be a bit strange for Jasmine and Aladdin. However, they had come across some truly bizarre and unusual animals/beings in their life before coming together in marriage. They had come across a desert shark that had jewels and gold pressed to its belly, and also a worm that spun golden silk that could cure any aliment known to man. So the couple were a bit intrigued by this, so they were wondering if this had some significance. The young adults were about to say more when Genie interrupted them.

He exclaimed, "I got it, Al! I finally found what this thing is! Look! It's all listed right here on page 160 of this book. It's under the Other Universal Monsters and Beasts index.".

Jasmine inquired, "Other Universal Monsters and Beasts? What does that mean exactly?". The sultana had come across beings that came from alternate realities, planets and dimensions, so she wanted to know exact details on cases such as this. Genie answered that the beast lying there in the sand crater came from another universe entirely. He explained, in his own unique way that was humorous, that there were many universes that are completely different then the one they are all in now. And also that there were barriers erected up to keep them separate, but some tend to get through these barriers and come here. But they were very few and far in-between. In any case, he showed them the inside of the book and the royal family saw the picture of the monster that was lying out-cold in the crater.

Genie read the info in the book, "Ahem… let us see what we got here. Name: King Caesar. Occupation: Divine Guardian Beast. Height: 50 meters tall. Weight: 30,000 tons. King Caesar is the divine guardian beast of a royal Japanese family that was said to possess supernatural abilities, and used these abilities to protect their homeland. He has the ability to bring other monsters of the supernatural nature to life, and also has combat abilities that are similar to the martial arts humans have. And there you have it. Any questions?". The family was surprised to hear about a family that actually had its own guardian beast, but there was something a bit off from the information Genie gave them. Malak asked if what the information in the book was true, then why was this beast vastly different then the what it stated. The magical blue cool dude replied that he didn't know, only guessed that something must have happened to it that made King Caesar shrink in size. He also did not have a clue on how King Caesar even arrived in this universe, could only even guess at this point.

Azad asked, "Does the book mention anything else that we might need to know about this… King Caesar?". Genie looked at the pages, flipped through some more, and then closed the book which disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. The magical being answered that any other info on this monster is actually censored, locked down quite tight. Aladdin asked on what it was so, and Genie answered that the book guarded certain secrets and such from others if the being in question did not give permission his, her or itself. He remarked that the one who made this book wanted to give out basic information, but also wanted to reader to find out for themselves. Apparently, the author wanted for the reader to get additional information the old-fashioned way… finding out first hand. Aladdin and Jasmine were now deciding on what do to now, to either leave the monster in the crater or to bring it back to the kingdom to see where they could go from there.

While they were talking, Azad and Malak went back to looking at the downed divine beast. The princess whispered to her brother, "It is strange. I know our family has two genies that are quite powerful and magical, but… it is very much surprising to see a guardian beast from a different universe. Especially one that has been made to protect a royal family.". Azad agreed with her sister, and added that it is puzzling that the one before them in the sand crater was the same yet the information on the book detailed as the monster being MUCH larger then this. Any other kind of thought, be it from the kids or the talking adults, vanished instantly when they heard someone yelling! Or more precisely, shout out a battle cry! They all looked towards a nearby sand dune, and on said mound was a person clothed in robes and wielding a scimitar!

This person, a middle-aged man from the look and sound of his voice, wore robes that were green with a purple turban and face mask on that covered his mouth. He looked the part of a typical desert nomad, but the royal family and Genie saw and realized that this was no mere nomad. On the right breast area, where the heart would be… was the insignia of the palace of Agrabah with a claw looking like it was crushing it. That was the mark of the notorious bandits, the _Claw Crushers_! These bandits were thieves of the highest order, some say even beyond the caliber of the legendary 40 Thieves that some time ago, under the command of Aladdin's father Cassim. However, this group was more ruthless and cold then any kind of villains that Aladdin and Jasmine had tackled in the past. The group had surfaced three years ago, and they terrorized the sands around Agrabah. Their leader, a brilliant and daring tactician going by the name of Griffin Claw, was close to Aladdin's age and stated to the Sultan after they met during a failed raid that the group's sole purpose was to rule the 'jewel of the desert' with an iron fist. To the group, power and fear were everything and they used any and all means to either acquire power… or distribute fear. They had been a real thorn in the royal family's side, pulling off daring raids and disappearing into the desert. Most often, the authorities of the kingdom found bodies and the insignia sticking out like a post, showing to all who attacked.

Now, they have revealed themselves! From around the middle-aged man were thirty weapon-wielding Claw members! They surrounded the princess, prince, the Sultan, the Sultana, and Genie. Each member had a unique weapon, no two were the same. Some wore gauntlets that were modified or changed to give the user an edge in combat, some wielded bladed weapons that were truly unique, and others carried projectiles from arrows to darts. The _Claw Crushers_ had managed to acquire exotic weapons and items from their raids around Agrabah, and on the very prosperous Silk Road that was near the kingdom. Azad and Malak stood with their parents, Genie hovering over the group with his magic at the ready. However, Aladdin told them all not to make any sudden movements. They were caught, and any kind of quick action with no plan would really mean suicide. The one who made the battle cry came to them, his posture showing that he was full of confidence and very calculating. The fiend removed his face mask to reveal… Griffin Claw! He was around his late 30's, having blonde hair and also green eyes like emeralds. He was a foreigner, an outside that had used his money and influence to create the infamous group. On his left eye was a slash mark… given by Aladdin a year ago after the two had clashed at a nearby town. It had healed, but the scar was quite visible. Griffin managed to save sight in his left eye, but the mark would always remain.

He walked to the group, paying little to no heed to the knocked-out King Caesar. Griffin walked slowly, calculating around the family, like a lion would its weakened prey. While the leader of the bandits was confident, borderline arrogant, he was no fool when it came to cornering his target. Many a merchant and traveler had discovered that the hard way. He looked at Aladdin and Jasmine, sneering at the royal couple. He stated, "Well, look what we have here. I came here to see what caused a disturbance in my desert, and look what I have found! The entire royal family of Agrabah, and their pet magical creature! How amusing. Though… the beast down there is puzzling.". It would appear that he nor his companions had heard Genie explaining on who King Caesar was… which could be an advantage, as Aladdin saw. He had learned that any kind of information or advantage, no matter how small, was to be used to the best of his ability.

The Sultan straightened up and said, "The beast is dead, Griffin. It is of no use to you, and the desert is not yours. It belongs to the kingdom, so get that through your head.". Normally, Griffin would not tolerate such insolence and spirit. However, he was in high spirits because he now had the royal family in his grasp. He merely smirked at the sultan and replied that the desert would always be his, since they knew every single inch of it to hide and to appear with little to no warning. He then looked at the group, then walked away back behind his men.

The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ announced, "The beast maybe of some use to us. But… I believe we have a bigger prize in sight now. Men… take them now. Bind them!". His men charged in, and that is when things got messy! Azad and Malak sprang into action, using their acrobatic moves to twist and turn, both on the ground and in mid-air, to avoid the attacks of the bandits! Aladdin and Jasmine did the same, showing that although a bit aged, they still got the moves! Genie rolled up his sleeves and started to use his crazy, nearly-cosmic powers to get some of the bad guys off of his family's back! While of this was being done, the bandits totally ignored the knocked-out King Caesar. In their minds, he was to be dealt with last while they were ordered to take care of the royal family now. If one thing could be said about these thieves and cutthroats, it was that they had learned to follow their leader's orders to the letter.

Azad and Malak were flowing through the desert bandits like the sand itself, showing remarkable agility and evasion techniques that were taught to them by their parents… and some of the palace tutors who exceled in combat. The prince went up against a brute who wielded a naginata, an exotic weapon from the Far East. The large bandit wielded it well with his brute strength, but it seemed he lacked finesse. Weapons like these were made to be used by those who had dexterity, fine use of limbs, and also flexibility on how to wield it. The Claw member waved it around like a mere stick, and that is what Azad capitalized on! He dodged each strike with ease, and also taunted the brute in the process. He dodged a downward strike by side-stepping, the blade embedding itself deeply in the sand. He smirked at round giant and inquired, "Tsk, tsk. So close, and yet I am still alive. What's the matter, bulgy one? Can't you hit a simple twig like me?". The taunting worked, as the large man roared and brought his staff up again for a strike! Azad simply smirked and waited until the last minute to dodge the strike! This time, however, the fool used a sweeping motion to try and get the prince off his nimble feet. Alas for the poor soul, Azad was counting on it and ducked low. The metal blade connected with two other bandits that were nearby, knocking them all into some sand dunes. They would have some bruises come the morning.

Azad laughed, apparently having the confidence of his father back in his youth. The prince waited for the right moment to strike, and it came when the bandit tried for a stab strike. He leapt up, onto the flat side of the blade surprising the round fighter, and ran up to the stunned brute and delivered a flashkick-like blow that delivered a knock-out kick to the chin of the bandit! The foolish fighter went down hard, stunned greatly by the kick to his chin. Azad smirked and said, "One down… many more to go!". He then ran off, with many more bandits after him to capture and secure him.

Meanwhile, Malak was having some difficulties of her own. But like her brother, she could handle herself in a tussle. She was cornered by two men, both wearing gauntlets that they stole from a raid two weeks ago and modified them. One had gauntlets that had three long blades on the knuckle, a strange purple liquid coming from thin grooves on the metal blades. The princess realized that the purple liquid was most likely a poison, perhaps a paralyzing agent. The other bandit had gauntlets that did not have long blades, but three shorter ones. Malak peered at the armored hands a little closely, and saw that nearly invisible strings were on the end of the blades. She assumed that the gauntlet was changed to allow the user to fire the three metal blades like miniature arrows, showing that this particular bandit could fight from a distance if need be. One of the two leered at the princess and commented, "Let's have some fun with this beauty before we turn her over to the master!". Normally, that statement would terrify many a woman. But fortunately, Malak was not just any woman. She was a princess, one that had the fiery and unbreakable spirit of her mother!

She evaded the lunging strikes and taunted the two men, using her acrobatic moves and agility to confuse and confound them. She smirked at the long-bladed foe and inquired tauntingly, "What's the matter, boys? Is one dainty little lady too much for you? Want me to find someone at your level to fight? Like say, oh… toddlers or infants?". That enraged the bandits, since he prided himself greatly on his fighting ability. He charged at the princess, hoping to deliver a blow plus to paralyze her with the poison that was on his blades. The girl did not move, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She got it when he got near her, and also that she sensed the bandit's partner trying to attack from behind. The poison-wielding fighter lunged at his opponent, only to be met with air as Malak spun around and used his own momentum against him! The bandit pulled at the last moment, not stabbing his stunned partner who was behind the girl, only nicking the area under his left armpit. But the damage was done, the poison was now in his comrade's blood and the paralyzing agent was working fast.

Malak also worked quickly, seeing the two stunned fools were on the ground. She took the right arm of the smaller-bladed gauntlet, found the release button, and pushed it. In a few seconds, the three miniature arrows fired into a nearby rock and embedded into it good. The princess looked down at the confused Claw members and she said, "Hope you enjoy the flight!". She pushed the button again, and the gauntlets reeled in the blades. However, since the metal blades were deep in the rock… it reeled the two fighters in fast! They yelled loudly, then slammed into rock hard! The two members saw stars while Malak was still standing, very much pleased on her accomplishment. While not physically strong as her brother, she had mental strength that came in handy on a number of occasion. She nodded at her handiwork, but turned tail and ran as she saw a formidable force of bandits running towards her to secure the princess for their master.

Aladdin and Jasmine were handling their own quite well, using scimitars that they 'liberated' from some of the Claw members that they knocked out earlier. Even though they were of mature age, they knew how to fight and communicate with each other with little to no words being spoken out. These two were close on a lot of levels, and thus could act without any verbal commands and such. The Sultan ducked under a horizontal slice from a strong-looking bandit. Unlike the one his son faced, this one was mostly muscle and seemed to possess at least some decent skill with a weapon. The muscled brute yelled out mockingly, "Come on, Your Highness! Surely someone that runs a kingdom is better then this!". Now let it be said, right here and now. Jasmine had taught her husband not to rise to baits and such from dignitaries and other unsavory people that wanted to see him lose his cool. It took some lessons and many months, but Aladdin finally had the knowledge and lessons pounded into his brain on not rising to petty insults and such. He glared coolly at his foe, and merely parried another blow. The muscle man was getting agitated by his opponent's lack of response, and also that he seemed to be counter his strikes rather then fight back. It caused him to make more powerful slashes and lunge attacks, but also to be more sloppy in control and precision. And that Aladdin used to his advantage!

The Sultan of Agrabah side-stepped a downward vertical strike, then rolled right under and past the angry muscle bandit. He yelled out, "Carpet, now!". The magical rug, who had hid under the sand when the enemies came, emerged from underneath the stunned foot and quickly shot off! Aladdin literally pulled the rug under the feet of his foe, and sent the fool on his back hard! The Claw bandit was moaning as the trick sent his body and his senses tumbling, albeit temporarily. The ruler of Agrabah quickly acted, and so did Carpet! The magical rug flew to the downed swordsman, and wrapped around his head tight. The strongman tried to get the carpet off his head, but it was off little use. Carpet was around tight, and it was enough for Aladdin to deliver the final blow! The former street rat went to the back of the head of the Claw member, and delivered a hard hit with the butt of his weapon. It only stunned the fool, and it took another hard hit to send the servant of Griffin to La-La Land. Once he was knocked out, Carpet high-fived Aladdin, and the two turned to see how Jasmine was doing.

The Sultana was holding her own, her fighting spirit burning bright like it did all those years ago. Jasmine was taking on two bandits, and by her side was Genie. The beautiful, mature ruler looked at her friend and asked, "Hey Genie, mind if we take these bandits out for a little spin?". The blue comedian smiled brightly and answered in his usual way that it would be his pleasure! He turned into a cowboy, someone he called Pecos Bill, and conjured a lasso. Magically, a tornado appeared out of where and Genie caught it with his lasso! He laughed wildly like a cowboy, and actually rode on the twister! The two bandits were caught in the powerful whirlwind, and taken into its funnel! They tried to slice their way through, but it was useless since they were attacking wind. The blue magic user whooped it up big time, and asked Jasmine on where she wanted these varmints… whatever that meant.

The Sultana answered, "Just send them up high, and I'll take care of the rest!". Genie nodded and bucked the whirlwind, the tornado seemingly to spit up the two Claw members up high before vanishing. Jasmine focused, waiting as her enemies fell down from the sky. When they were at the right height, she ran and used her blue comrade's chest as a springboard and jumped high! She went past the falling Claw members, did a roll and spin in mid-air, and turned so that her feet were on the chest of her opponents! She executed a tricky yet possible maneuver, as she came down with the sword-wielding servants of Griffin hard on the ground! It was like she stomped on her enemy's chest extra hard thanks to gravity, and they were out like a light. Jasmine got off her human welcome mats, and thanked Genie for the assistance.

"Hey, no problem little lady. I was just… WHOA!" he started to say when he was hit by a bright red beam of light! Jasmine gasped in shock as she saw Genie being bound in red ropes of light! The magical being struggled as hard as he could, but it was no use. The magic he had at his disposal was being negated by this strange rope, and even his physical strength seemed to be of little use. The Sultana turned, and saw the same beam of light heading her way! She tried to dodge, but it was too fast for her. She was soon bound as well, and all her struggling was not helping one bit. She looked up to see Griffin, his left arm stretched out and holding what seemed to be a silver scorpion figurine in his hand. He smirked, chuckling in a way that was evil and also irritating on the ears. He walked up to her leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

He overshadowed her and said, "Found this lovely trinket during our raids. It's called the _Silver Binder_, and it seems to live up to its name. Whatever it catches in its magical red binds, nothing can escape. Magic is nullified, and physical strength rendered useless. Men, take her and the blue fool.". His minions went and picked up Jasmine like a bundled up rug, four hoisting Genie up. Griffin was very pleased with his work, until he heard someone familiar call out to the Sultana. He smirked, turned around and fired his magical artifact again. He caught Aladdin, who was in mid-air jump, binding up the ruler of Agrabah in the same way he caught Jasmine and Genie! The Sultan struggled, but it was no use. His weapon was disarmed from him when the ropes bound him, so he could not even cut his way out. Aladdin looked up to see Griffin's smirking face, the kind you really wish you could punch at the moment. He was enjoying this, really glad to have the upper-hand on the ruler of the kingdom. He ordered his men to carry Aladdin, which they did in the same manner as Jasmine. Carpet flew away fast back to Agrabah, to warn Eden of what was going on. The leader of the bandits did not care much for the magical rug, believing that it was of little consequence to let it escape. Azad and Malak tried to help out, but they two were bound by the magical item's rope. It appears that Griffin was quite quick on the draw.

He laughed as he surveyed his handiwork, very much satisfied that his forces had been victorious. "Hahahahaha! Today, the gods have blessed me with such fine war prizes! Men, we take them to our camp… and we feast our victory!" Griffin declared, causing the armed forces of the _Claw Crushers_ to shout out in victory. The royal family and Genie struggled, but to no avail. One of the members asked on what they should do with the fallen beast, the knocked-out King Caesar. The leader answered that they would retrieve it later, believing it to be dead and it would not be going anywhere. Aladdin and his family, plus Genie, were hoisted into the air and taken to some camels that were hidden behind some dunes.

Malak and Jasmine were struggling, very much afraid on what was going to happen to them. They had seen what the bandits had done to victims of their raids… not a very pretty sight. The two women panicked and continued to struggle, amusing those that were carrying them. The two ladies then yelled out as one, "KING CAESAR! WE NEED YOU!". The entire group paused for a bit, wondering on who this King Caesar was.

In the sand pit, the monster stirred. He had been hearing the commotion from outside, but King Caesar was still a bit knocked out, both from the powerful energy backlash in the magical tunnel, and also from his fall from the heavens. But once he heard two female voices calling out to him, that seemed to snap him out of his state! His ruby eyes glowed brightly now, indicating that he was awake! He got up from the sand crater, looking around and wondering on where he was at. He quickly crawled out of it, and leapt onto the scene, causing all to stop in their tracks and look at the revived Divine Guardian Beast of the Azumi royal family! The bandits gasped at seeing such a giant, as even their own tallest or broadest of members were not even close to this monster's size! King Caesar let out a powerful roar that caused the bandits to drop their prizes, and the royal family to look up in shock.

Jasmine and Malak thought, 'He's awake… he wasn't really dead! Just knocked out!'. The two were now wondering why they called out to the monster earlier, and soon chalked it up to just blind hope and faith that he would awaken to rescue them. It seemed their gamble paid off!

King Caesar looked at the humans before them, and noticed that something was a bit off. These human were small, but not puny in his view. He looked at himself, and since he had human-like intelligence, he realized that he was shrunk down! That he was no longer the giant that he was created to be! He also noticed that his connection with the Azumi royal family was gone, and that upset him so. He was created by the higher-ups to look over the powerful royal members, so now what was he to do? He looked to the bound up humans, and the strange blue being that he did not recognize at all, and his senses told him that these four humans bound up in some kind of magical rope were of the royal bloodline… and needed help quickly! With a roar, he ran over to the bandit group to deliver some punishment to these bad people!

Griffin was mildly surprised by these turn of events, but he kept his cool. He pointed his trinket at the beast and said, "Silence, mindless beast!". He fired his magical rope, but something happened that would be etched in all of their minds. The red energy beam went towards King Caesar, but he stopped and moved subtly so that he was in the way of the projectile. He used a bit of his telekinetic powers, that were still with him amazingly, to draw the red beam into his left eye… disappearing into the ruby eye, and having it come out in its other eye! This surprised them all, as the red rope beam came back and ensnared Griffin! The leader was so stunned by this reversal, he fell down on his back, but still clutching his trinket. With their boss down, the bandits didn't know what to do next… but King Caesar did! He charged in, showing amazing strength as he flung Claw member left and right with his powerful arms! One of the muscled members of the group came in to test his strength, but he was sent into the ground hard by a judo throw slam! It seemed that that the divine guardian beast was indeed a user of the human martial arts. Swordsmen came and slashed their weapons at the monster, but it bounced off King Caesar's golden fur and brown skin. He was getting angry with these annoyances, and it showed when his floppy dog ears rose straight up, now giving him the appearance of a bat, somewhat.

Aladdin and the royal family were amazed on how this newcomer from another universe was really cleaning house! Azad whispered, "By Allah himself… what ferocious strength! Now I can see why he was a guardian beast!". The others agreed, seeing the monster simply steamroller through the ranks! Griffin was still struggling, trying to reach the special lever on his artifact that would cancel out the red energy ropes and set him free. He was really confident though that they royal family could not get away, because his trinket was the ONLY means of freeing them. No amount of other magic or strength would be able to break them. But it seemed that the _Silver Binder_ had not count on another mystical beast from a whole different universe! When King Caesar was free from the bandit annoyances, he went to the royal family and observed them. He saw that the red ropes were made of some strange magic he did not recognize, but he was confident that he could break them. He went to Malak first, taking the red energy bonds and tugging at only half-strength. His mystical body mixed with the magical properties of the red energy rope, and it seemed that the magical essence did not like the mixing of an extremely foreign energy! The bonds broke easily, and dissolved, freeing the princess! Said young lady went to her feet quick, very much happy for being free!

Griffin, who was seeing this, lost all of his confidence and was brimming with rage and fury! Malak went to King Caesar and said, "Thank you very much! Please, free my family!". The divine monster understood her language, which was surprising since he had long heard Japanese languages. It seemed that there was still some mystical abilities that he had yet to fully explore. He went to Azad and freed him in the same manner, the prince very surprised and grateful for the rescue. Next was Aladdin, then Jasmine, and finally Genie. The blue being stretched greatly, surprising King Caesar as he saw Genie grow as he stretched. He had seen his latest ally Jet Jaguar change size, but this seemed a little different. The monster saw that the royal family was free, then all turned their sights on Griffin!

The leader of the Claw group was finally freed, him reaching the correct leg lever on the artifact that canceled out the bindings. He was helped to his feet by his remaining colleagues, and then he looked up to see the royal family and the accursed genie freed! He glared hatefully at them… and more so when he met the ruby eyes of King Caesar. The monster growled, getting into a stance that showed it was ready for more. Griffin grunted and exclaimed, "Men, we have lost the battle here! Retreat back to Home!". He and several other members that were not knocked out threw some small balls on the sand, which exploded and conjured up some strong whirlwinds that whipped sand everywhere! This blinded the heroes, heroines and one funny cool blue dude for a while. After a few minutes had passed, the whirlwinds ceased. Aladdin and the royal family looked around to find that the Claw bandit group had vanished without a trace. They looked this way and that, but the bad guys had fled back to their headquarters.

Aladdin was a bit upset that the enemy had fled. He muttered, "Two-headed son of a jackal… one day, you will be brought to justice!". He was brought back down by the soothing touch of his wife Jasmine, and once he was calmed down, they looked to see Genie and their children interacting with the other-universal monster that perhaps saved them from a fate worse then death. It seemed that things were now getting much more interesting in the land of enchantment and mystery!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this one? It seemed that Aladdin and his family showed they did have some skill and such in battle, but had some problems with an enemy that is quite crafty and cunning. Thanks to King Caesar though, everything seems to be under control!

This is the last update for 2014, so get ready for more updates in 2015! I really hope to make my readers enjoy this sequel, just like they enjoyed my first novel! Like I said before, I hope someone recommends my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ and this sequel to this TV Tropes group.

Now for the questions: What would you be thinking after observing King Caesar like Malak and Azad did? How would you fare against the _Claw Crushers_ that attacked? And finally… would you consider making King Caesar your family's guardian, even in his current state?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Surprised again by another quick update? Well, got a lot of time on my hands and… well, I thought why not! It's good to write, and also good to let God's gift to me flow like this! So thank you Jesus for giving me this incredible gift of imagination and writing, and hope to put it to better use in the future! I still dream that my first novel gets recognized by Disney and Toho, so that it becomes a full-fledged animated Disney movie. But how they did it in the 90's, like with _**Aladdin**_, _**The Little Mermaid**_, _**Beauty and the Beast**_ and more!

In this next chapter, it's on how Jet Jaguar meets Mama Odie and her mentor Radelle in the bayou of the United States! I just want to clear one thing up, if you please. I am a history expert. Not master or professional, but expert. American history was my specialty, and I knew that back in the old days, white masters did not take to escape blacks too well. I believe that this particular year is set in the 1830's, some years before the Civil War. I will try my best to be like Disney was in the past; showing the true history of the races back then but without being graphic. In this day and age, you really need to walk the fine line just right. So just you all know.

Also, I really hope that some of my reviewers come back. I miss their reviews and such, and also the reviewers answering my questions at the end of the Author's Notes.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters/characters that are owned by Toho, nor do I own any of the characters that are owned by Disney. I do own my original creations, and also most of the songs here! If I use a song that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them the credit and dues that are entitled to them. I will give them proper props!

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 6

While it was mid-afternoon for the people in Europe, it was evening for the ones living in the United States. Many would not venture into the bayous of Louisiana at night, and those who did were of the unsavory kind. While most were tough swamp folk that went through the murky waters to catch their meal, the real danger lay with the ones that carried guns and hunting dogs into the wetlands. These particular folks were white in skin color, and often went into the bayou to hunt for those whose skin was the color of night. In this time in the United States, white folks believed themselves superior to blacks in every which way, that they often took these people as slaves. While some were treated decent, it was very few and far in-between. Most white owners in the Southern part of the nation were tough, borderline cruel with their black slaves. Those brave black folk that ran from their owners escaped, either going north to freedom or hiding very well in the lands still run by the white people. Right now, there were some slave hunters out in the bayou and hiding from them was Odie and Radelle!

The two mystic black women were hiding behind some tall trees, waiting quietly as they watched and waited for the hunting party to leave the area. With these white hunters were vicious-looking dogs, trained to track and immobilize their targets. Most times, these dogs were taught to viciously attack their target, which most of the time were escaped slaves. In this manner, the owner would get sort of a perverse pleasure in seeing the unlucky soul getting torn up and crying in pain. Odie whispered to her mentor, "Radelle, we better scoot before we get caught!". The 46-year old woman was very tense at the moment, and who could blame her? She was once herself a slave, and also blinded due to a strong blow to the head by her master. However, Radelle looked her pupil of the voodoo arts with patient, silver eyes that were an extreme rarity in this world.

The Voodoo Queen replied softly, "Patience, child. They will pass soon, and we will be on our way back to the Safe Tree. Also, we must make sure that our new friend is also safe.". She and Odie then looked down into the water, and the discovery they found an hour or so ago. Jet Jaguar was still offline, his internal circuits repairing themselves but at a slow rate. The two women, and their alligator companions were still as the hunters continued their search around the perimeter. When the dogs did not find anything, the group went off in another direction. Odie let out a breath of relief, while Radelle just kept a calm face on. Some time ago, the unofficial queen of the bayou used a simple but effective enchantment that would hide their scent from the hunting dogs. So far, it worked beautifully. When the lights from the hunter's lanterns disappeared in the woods, the two women kept on going to their destination.

One of the alligators carrying Jet Jaguar inquired, "Miss Radelle, Odie… just what is it… ooof… that we… ahhh… are carrying back?!". It seems that the android was heavier then from the look of him at his current state. Now, one would be a little freaked out at hearing animals talking human speech. However, Radelle and Odie were quite used to it. The Voodoo Queen had taught her student to listen with her heart, to have her mind open to a certain magic that has long been in this world… and this kind of magic would allow anyone to hear what animals would have to say! While the land was not rich in magic like in certain places like in Europe, the bayou had its own mysterious allure and power that Radelle and Odie were tapping into.

Radelle chuckled softly and answered, "That is the question now, ain't it Dundee? I believe what we have here is a unique being from the heavens themselves! I believe that the great Lord above sent us something that we need to understand.". Like most African-Americans in the South, she had a strong spiritual connection and conviction to a higher power despite the magic she dabbled in. The alligators looked at the metal man they were carrying, and agreed that this being did look out of this world in more ways then one.

Odie asked as she tapped on Jet Jaguar's head, "Miss Radelle, do you really think this… metal man really did come from the heavens? I sense this thing has a soul, but… it's like a child, just developing a life force.". Radelle smiled and answered that she did believe that their fallen friend had come from the higher plane, and also that they were going to look more into his soul to see on what he was exactly. The two humans, and their animal companions, continued onward deeper into the bayou. In twenty minutes, the four plus the mechanical marvel had arrived at their destination. Before them was a very large tree, ancient and towering with strength and life. It was deep within the bayou, in territory that very few would even dare venture into. It was home to wildlife of many kinds and types, and it was the safest place for Odie and Radelle. They made their living in the very branches at the top, salvaging parts from ships that had gotten washed in from the river. It may not look much, but for the two humans and the animals, this place was considered paradise.

"Thanks for helping us out, Dundee and Chomper! We'll take it from here. You all go back and enjoy yourselves out there!" Radelle stated. The two replied that it was no problem, adding in that they owed her one for saving them from some unsavory poachers some time ago. The gators deposited Jet Jaguar at the base of the tree, and then went back into the waters to swim away. Once they were gone, Odie 'looked' at her mentor/friend to see on what she would do to get this heavy metal being all the way up to the tree. Despite being blind, Odie was still in tune with her other sense and thus was starting to 'see' more of the world better then what she did with her regular sight. Of course, there was still some fine tuning to do here and there, but she was getting better every day. Radelle started to chant in a language that was only known to her, and Odie was still learning of it. In front of her face emerged a tiny light, like a firefly had just lit up its bottom to glow.

The tiny light went under Jet Jaguar's form, and in a few seconds… the light expanded and formed some sort of rectangular shape that lifted the metallic marvel up! It was like a floating bed made entirely of light! Odie smiled, feeling the positive and warmth coming from the light magic that Radelle just created. Said voodoo queen was also smiling, glad that her touch was still strong as ever. She looked to her student and suggested, "Come Odie, let us rise back home and learn more of our new friend.". She waved her hand, and millions of tiny light particles surrounded them, like fireflies on parade! The 46-year old lady chuckled softly, always loving this little trick to take them up to their home. The two humans and the android rose up slowly from the ground, and started to levitate towards the top of the tree. Once they made it high enough to a certain branch, the two women were gently deposited on the limb by the light before vanishing. Radelle then beckoned the light that was holding Jet Jaguar to follow her, which it did. The mystics went into the tree, right into the middle of the natural giant. The branches and limbs connected at one point, which was large enough to hold a small group of people and such. When they got to this place, Radelle told the lights to gently place their metal friend in the middle of the spot. Once it was done, the lights flickered off and vanished.

Odie started to touch and feel Jet Jaguar, wanting to know more about him. "Hmmm… I'm thinking he's about 5"10, give or take an inch. Got a funny-shaped head that's made of metal, wearing something I can't downright describe it as! I feel that his entire body is metal though, but I sure it ain't iron. Too smooth and strong. And from what I'm feeling… it's like he's starting to form a life force. A soul, actually! But it's like a child rather then an adult." She stated. Radelle was quite pleased and proud of her student's findings, which were quite accurate. Once Odie had finished her assessment on their find, Radelle decided to do a more in-depth approach. She thanked her pupil for her findings, then gently gestured her to step back from the metal man. Once she was a good enough distance away, the voodoo queen held up a special staff that was made from a branch from the very same tree they were standing in. She started to chant in the strange language again, and this time a blue glow came forth! A bluish aura surrounded her and Jet Jaguar, one that Odie could see very well with her senses. The blue aura grew stronger, more concentrated as the chanting continued. After a few minutes, Radelle slammed the staff down on the tree and the blue aura left Jet Jaguar and formed what seemed to be a swirling portal in front of them! Radelle stopped her chanting, but maintained focus and awareness as she looked into the portal with her mystic senses.

She spoke, "The spirits say… this creature is named Jet Jaguar, a machine that comes from another universe entirely! He is from beyond even Heaven, dear child!". This surprised Odie very much, the animals too that witnessed the event from the branches they lived in.

Radelle continued, "This Jet Jaguar is more than just a machine. He has himself a soul, a life that is still developing but rather slowly. He is indeed like a child in some aspects. He was brought here by a powerful force…". Before she could say any more, something appeared in the portal that looked like a dragon's head! It roared at Radelle, causing all to panic except for the voodoo queen! It did startle her, especially the malevolent force that she just felt from the dragon apparition. It seemed that someone did not want Radelle to know any more then what she just witnessed. She was forced to break the spell and connection, the portal and aura vanishing almost instantly. She collapsed, holding her staff for support. Odie felt her fall, and she went over to help her up. She asked her mentor on what it was she just saw.

The exhausted and tense mystic answered, "I believe… I believe that someone does not want us to know more. This Jet Jaguar being… he is not in league with what I saw, that much is clear.". The two looked down at the metal machine, still not believing that it was indeed a machine with a soul. Radelle and Odie had seen some forms of technology, however rustic they were, before fleeing into the bayou. This just blew their minds away at seeing something so advanced and living. They were in for another surprise…

Jet Jaguar had just now woken up!

While he was knocked out, Jet Jaguar was actually dreaming! In the past, he entered _Sleep_ mode and simply was off until something forced him back to the waking world. But while in that mode, he never dreamt of anything. Now, he felt himself floating in a blue ether field of sort. He was floating about like a cork in the ocean, and then he came before a being that was shaped like a woman. The shape was pure white amongst the blue space he was in, and looked different then the Oriental women he had met on his journeys. He was also feeling, which was a strange sensation within his circuits. He was feeling warmth, strength, and a tenderness that was most welcoming actually. The shape spoke out in a soft but firm tone, "_**Being from another universe of reality, one that fell from the heavens themselves… Jet Jaguar. You have a very interesting aura and strength to you, despite not being human in flesh but rather in spirit. There is much for you to learn, much for you to experience. I believe that this will be for the best. I ask that you look after, and also get to know, the people that are with you right now. When you awaken, start to learn and discover more about yourself and the world around you.**_". Jet Jaguar reached out to her, but the shape slowly vanished, as did the blue field around them. He was soon swallowed by inky blackness… and that is when he woke up!

His eyes flashed blue before becoming black again, indicating that he was on. He was back to consciousness! Radelle and Odie looked up to see the android moving, and they themselves did not budge an inch from where they moved. Jet Jaguar slowly sat up, looking around and scanning his surroundings. He saw that he was no longer in the vortex tunnel that took him and the other monsters from their universe, but he was what looked to be a giant tree of some kind. He saw Odie and Radelle nearby, and his scans showed that they were indeed human. However, his analysis displayed that they were covered by a strange aura that he could not identify. He also looked around to discover many kind of flora and fauna within the tree he was in. The android slowly got back to his feet, and ran an internal systems check. He soon discovered that while of his systems checked out as normal… there was something still different that he could not put his finger on. Also, he saw that his _Molecular Amplification Unit_ was damaged and it would take days or weeks to repair enough to be operational once more. He turned around to face the two women that were with him in the tree. When he saw the looks of fear and hesitance on their faces, he used the universal greeting… he waved to them in a simple show of _Hello_. He would have used words, but he still did not have a component that would turn his electronic sounds to audible words.

Odie and Radelle were a little stunned that the being before them was waving to them, in a simple gesture of greeting. The young, relatively speaking of course, lady Odie asked, "Well, uhhh…. Hi there, Jet Jaguar. Nice to see you up and about, sugar. Tell us, how did you get here? Any idea on who brought you here?". The two were soon confused when Jet Jaguar started to speak, but it came out as gibberish sounds that they could not understand. Once Radelle had a better grip on her staff, and her standing upright once again, she stood firm and gave the android a curious look. However, Odie was a bit miffed that she could not understand Jet Jaguar's speech.

"Oh, this is great! How can we communicate with something that doesn't speak the language?!" she exclaimed while folding her arms.

Radelle smiled a patient one, like a mother would to her pouty child. She walked past her while saying, "Now, Odie. Have you forgotten one of the basic rules of the mystic arts, as well as of life? It is this, '_When one does not have the voice, you must help them find it._'.". She stood before Jet Jaguar, looking into the blue plastic eyes of the android. The mystic felt the budding yet strong soul within the machine, presenting something truly unique for her and an opportunity for both herself and her student to learn and grow from. The winds played softly through the trees, the crickets and assorted night animals started to start their nightly melodies, and it seemed nature herself started to play an ancient yet meaningful rhythm that caused the mature beauty to move, both her body and her soul. If one heard this natural music, he or she would identify it that was once sung by an ancient guardian and friend to a Native American tribe known as the Powhatan… Grandmother Willow!

* * *

_**Listen closely, my dear student, and you will understand.**_

_**There are many mysteries in this world; some are small, and some are grand.**_

_**Life is the greatest teacher, so you have to be ready on what it throws at you.**_

_**Open your mind to the possibilities, while your heart stays big and true.**_

_**Help those that need it, aid them in finding their voice.**_

_**Never let anything deter you, make that your solid choice!**_

As she continued to sing, her words reached out and soon the animals of the bayou who were active at night joined in the chorus! And from Radelle, a warm light aura emerged from her that intrigued Jet Jaguar as he looked everywhere, heard everything!

_**All life has a voice! A unique sound that calls out to all!**_

_**All life has a voice! Many use it to rise and stand tall!**_

_**When you hear the voice, listen with your heart and not just your ears.**_

_**And when you find your own voice, nearly everything becomes crystal clear!**_

_**Though language can be varied, confining and different as can be.**_

_**When you find that voice that comes from your soul, you will be free!**_

_**Find your voice! Find your voice!**_

Odie and Jet Jaguar started to understand what Radelle was trying to teach them. The human lady was beginning to understand that even though language varied, all had a voice… a special calling from the soul that called out to all. It was something beyond language barriers, something that went past the physical realm. The android was understanding this as well, a stirring within his circuits and soul that was slowly welling up, pulsing like a weak heart beat that was gradually getting stronger.

_**The Lord above is aiding his children, giving them voices so they can be heard.**_

_**Their souls all reach out to others, calling out beyond even spoken words!**_

_**Birds, insects, reptiles, and so much more have their voices that speak out true.**_

_**Even for you, my friend Jet Jaguar, have a soul that is good and new!**_

_**You believe that you do not have a voice, but I believe that is not the case.**_

_**We'll help you find your voice, our friend from another place!**_

When she touched Jet Jaguar's hand, the feeling that was welling up inside of him amplified! It was strange, intense… but not unpleasant. The android's soul was still building, and he was absorbing the words and the rhythm of the bayou into his systems greatly. The natural music kept on going strong, more deep and in tune. Even Odie was getting a lesson here! Though she had known about this rule for some time ever since she started her training under Radelle's tutelage, it never hurt to re-learn… especially in this case.

_**All life has a voice! One that is spoken from the soul!**_

_**All life has a voice! All you have to do to find it is be brave, and oh so bold!**_

_**Listen with your heart, let it beat strong and you will find what you seek!**_

_**Never become discouraged if the voice you want to have is a bit hard to find.**_

_**Have patience and trust, and more importantly… open up your mind!**_

_**When you find your voice, give thanks to the Lord above!**_

_**He helped you in finding your soul, one that is filled with His mighty love!**_

_**Find your voice! Find your voice!**_

The natural music and singing slowly whittled away, soft and sweet yet having a strength that would move anybody. Jet Jaguar was really entranced, his developing yet strong soul was resonating with the beat and lyrics to an amazing degree that would very much impress the people back in his own realm. Radelle looked at the mechanical marvel, slowly walking towards him as Odie looked on, still using her developed senses to 'see' what was going on. What they did not know was that their light and singing caught at attention of two hunters that had split up and strayed far from the main group…

_**Dig deep into your soul, find what you seek and it will come to you…**_

_**When you find your voice… always remain strong and true.**_

* * *

After she had spoken those words, a gunshot was heard and part of the tree they were standing near was shot off! The loud sound caused every living thing to snap back to the current situation, and almost immediately the birds flew away and the various other life forms that could not fly took cover! Luckily for Radelle and Jet Jaguar, the bullets missed and they were spared. However, Odie was shaken by the noise greatly and went to her teacher. They heard laughing, but of the malicious kind down below! Jet Jaguar glanced down, and saw two individuals at the base of the large tree. Both of them were white in skin color, wearing some odd clothing that was similar of the distant past on what he gleaned from his databanks. Each held a shotgun, and also accompanying them were dogs, and these canines looked vicious and ready for action.

"Hahahaha! Lookie here, Xavier! We just found the secret place on where them black slaves been hiding out! I bet the boss Henderson will give us a big, fat juicy bonus for finding them!" one of the men exclaimed. Jet Jaguar saw that the one who spoke seemed to be in his mid-20's, his head was bald and he had green eyes. He looked to be a foreman, one who worked with heavy objects and such. His partner looked to be in his late-20's, having black hair and gray eyes. He looked to be a foreman as well, strong with muscles and seemingly little on brains.

The other man spoke in a deep bass voice, "Let's just get them and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps, Louie.". He aimed his shotgun at the tree again, where Odie and Radelle plus Jet Jaguar was at, and let loose another shot! The limbs of the tree protected the trio, but the bark was being torn off due to the powerful shot. Xavier just laughed and started to join in, shooting at the tree in hopes of getting in a lucky shot.

Jet Jaguar turned to see that Radelle was comforting Odie, the woman trembling a bit at the shots. It seemed that it was bringing up some bad memories for her, and it was causing her to gradually panic. The barking of the dogs was not helping either. Jet Jaguar looked at them, then turned his gaze down at the two white men who seemed to be enjoying this kind of action. Realizing that he had to do something, he turned around to the two and spoke in his usual strange jargon that got their attention. He gave them the thumbs up sign, which confused the women folk a little, then he jumped down from the tree! The two females gasped, wondering on what their new friend was doing.

The android leapt from the tree, surprising the hunters who squawked in surprise. Jet Jaguar landed in front of them, and the two hunters turned their lantern lights on him. When they saw the mechanical man, needless to say they were more then surprised to see what they were dealing with now. Louie exclaimed, "What in tarnation?! What the devil is that?! It looks like a man, but it's got itself a strange head and peculiar clothing! It looks more like something not of this world!". Even the dogs looked a bit unsettled as they sniffed Jet Jaguar, and could not find any natural scent. Jet Jaguar spoke to them, telling them to leave and never return. But, it came out as gibberish to the two white hunters, who looked to be more put out after hearing this sounds coming from him. Xavier just pointed his weapon at Jet Jaguar, and fired! Powerful scatter shots came his way, but the android did not budge… not did it take damage. His suit and body were made with remarkable material, capable of withstanding even the most strongest of cannon fire from conventional human weapons! The hunters, plus Odie and Radelle who were looking down from their spot high in the tree, were shocked when the bullets just bounced off Jet Jaguar like stones on a pond!

"What in the heck?! Them shots did nothing?! It just bounced right off of it!" Xavier exclaimed, showing true fear in his voice as the shotguns they possessed were of good quality and firepower. Jet Jaguar got into a martial arts stance, one that caught the hunters off guard as they have not seen at all any kind of martial artists in their neck of the woods. The mechanical man came in fast, delivering a swift jab to the one who shot him! The humans were amazed at the speed of the being from another universe, the strong jab breaking the nose and causing Xavier to bleed. The white man howled in pain, for this was the first time any being had delivered a strong punch to him! Louie was surprised, and tried to aim his shotgun at Jet Jaguar, but his reaction speed was very slow compared to his. The android knocked the shotgun away and delivered strike to his face that knocked him on his butt! The dogs regained their senses and attacked, leaping at the enemy! However, Jet Jaguar knocked one of them back easily and delivered a kick that sent the other hound flying!

Up above, Radelle was witnessing the fight and was impressed on what she saw. She commented, "Odie… he is using moves and stances like that of animals. His jab was that of a snake strike, his strike against that other fool was how a mongoose attacks a snake, and his kick was like that of a hyena, one of the animals from our ancestral homeland. This Jet Jaguar… I believe his fighting style is based off of animals! It's amazing!". This really did surprise the blind woman, for she knew that most men would battle like humans. She did not know of any being that attacked using animal movements and such.

Down below, Jet Jaguar was cleaning house! He was using the martial arts styles he had learned back in his own world before coming here, and it seemed that his moves were quite effective. The hunting dogs that tried to attack him found that his metal body was resilient against claw and bite attacks. After all, the android had faced monsters that had MUCH larger and stronger tools and he withstood them. He knocked them out easily, and also took out Louie with ease. While the foreman did handle heavy objects, he was slightly more lean and lank then his muscular partner. Also, it seemed that he was strong lifting heavy objects while his body could not stand being hit by a stronger one. Xavier proved to be a more formidable opponent, grabbing onto Jet Jaguar to try and restrain him. However, the mechanical marvel was more resourceful as he used four elbow strikes in precise locations on his enemy's lower chest area. This caused some serious pain to Xavier, as he was forced to let go. Jet Jaguar quickly turned around, hefted the strong man up high over his head, and spun him around a few times before throwing him into the mud! Once he landed in the bayou mud, the dogs saw that they and their masters were outmatched. They howled loudly as they ran away, their tails tucked between their legs as a sign of submission and defeat.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Get back here, you mutts!" Louie yelled out angrily once he regained consciousness, and saw the hunting dogs fleeing. He knew that the hounds would return to their master, back to the plantation. He looked to his partner rising up from the natural ooze, and he also looked very much scared. Who could blame him? All his life, Xavier was known to be the strongest worker and hunter. No one, white or black, human or animal, could defeat him in a contest of strength! Yet now… he was forced to release something from his strong hold, and then tossed into the mud like he was nothing! The strongman got up, giving a look of fear at the android who went into another martial arts stance. He backed away slowly, then turned and ran away fast!

Louie exclaimed, "Hey! Xavier! Get back here! We got a job to do! We got to…". He then turned around when he saw Jet Jaguar taking up one of the shotguns that he and his buddy dropped. The android took the gun… and twisted it up like a pretzel! This was all that Louie needed to see before he screamed in terror and ran to catch up with his buddy.

Jet Jaguar threw the damaged shotgun away, and also tossed the other non-damaged one into the swamp where it was claimed by the ooze. He looked up to see that Odie and Radelle were safe. The two women were very much impressed by the short battle, and came down to meet their savior up close. When they did manage to come down from the tree, Odie went to the android and said, "Thank ya very much, suga! You saved me and my teacher! How about we introduce ourselves right? My name is Odie, and this here be my teacher and friend Radelle.". The android nodded to her and Radelle, speaking once again in his usual electronic talk that sounded like gibberish to them.

Radelle smiled and shook her head. She commented, "It seems we got some time to find your voice, Jet Jaguar. But something tells me it will be worth it… and also very interesting.". She also knew that the hunters would not come back to this part of the bayou. If they explained what happened to their boss… chances were high that this Henderson character would think they were crazy, and fire them. But that was the future, and for now… they were focused on the present, and the being from another universe that just dropped into their lives!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? I wanted to make sure that Jet Jaguar was well received, and it seemed that he earned the trust of the two bayou mystics. Also, the name of the song I just put in here is called _**Find Your Voice**_, and again I have to give respect and props to those at Disney that make the music and songs! It's very hard to do! It was thanks to author/reviewer Darkness Rising that made me think of the song sung by Grandmother Willow in the classic and cool movie _**Pocahontas**_!

Also, just so you all know, Jet Jaguar used the moves that his video game counterpart uses in _**Godzilla: Save the Earth**_. I have the instruction book for the game, and it shows me the moves used by the monsters. I saw Jet Jaguar's moves, and all of it revolve around animal techniques and stances. I figured that it would be interesting, since he is in a natural environment now, and with two women that are very much in tune with the natural world.

Here are the questions: What do you think the boss Henderson will think when he gets the report from Xavier and Louie? What kind of moves would you like to teach Jet Jaguar? Do you think Jet Jaguar will find his voice soon? And finally, do you think that the android will learn more about his own soul in the future with Odie and Radelle helping him? Oh, one last thing! Odie's tree house does NOT have the ship that is seen in the movie _**The Princess and the Frog**_. That will be acquired later on… with help from a certain mechanical man. Hehehe…

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been in a bit of a funk lately. My vacation plans got shot down a bit hard, so I have been nursing a bit of a letdown here. In addition, I have been getting no new reviews for a while on my sequel here. Bit of a blow to my writing pride here… hopefully, will get some new reviews from this.

In this chapter, Hans goes on his little rampage through Denmark! He will discover the strengths and weaknesses of Gigan and Space Godzilla, so this chapter is about the monsters rampaging through the countryside, old-school Toho style! Be prepared to see the countrymen fight as best they could, even if they do not have the technological weaponry of the future. They have heart, so give the brave fighters here credit for doing what they can against titans of great size and strength!

Also, just you all know, I do take some pride in learning about the places that the action takes place. It may not be as extensive as some others, or professional, but I believe it's enough to put some realism in the story. Take a look at my first novel to see what I mean. Any kind of misspelling or mistake I made, I'll go back and correct it.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that come from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters, creations and locations. I do own my OC characters and most of the songs here! Any song I use here that is by another artist, I will give him/her/they the credit and due that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 7

It was chaos in the small village of Grena, pure and simple. The villagers were all running from their homes, all wanting to get away from Castle Søren and what was there. The citizens and soldiers that were fleeing from the village were not the only ones, as various farm animals fled from their confines fast and furious. In fact, any and all manner of animals on the land, in the sea and in the air fled from the spot where two monsters carried a very un-natural scent and presence that told their instincts to flee as far away as possible.

The former prisoner of the castle, Hans was very busy looking over the prizes that his mystical crystal had brought to him from another universe. The Master Crystal had told him the names of the titans that he had brought to the human ex-prince, that the metal bird was Gigan and the crystal dragon was Space Godzilla. Hans declared, "I know the names of my personal weapons! Excellent! Now, time to see what kind of abilities and powers they possess! And for a fitting test… let us start with the village! Space Godzilla… show me what you are capable of!". The massive dark blue-skinned saurian roared and used its telekinetic power to lift itself up, going over her new 'master' and landing right on top of the once peaceful village! Her crystal-spiked tip tail came down, destroying the right side of the castle area. However, Hans paid the ancient structure little heed as his attention was focused solely on the powerful space monster. He was amazed that such a large titan had the power of flight, of levitation to be more accurate, and destroyed an entire village with a single strike!

"Amazing! Absolutely incredible! Flight with no wings! Now that is a most peculiar but useful ability!" Hans proclaimed, very much patting himself on the back as he saw Space Godzilla's little stunt. But the saurian was far from done. She let out an unholy roar that filled the land, and the large crystals on her shoulders started to glow a brilliant white color. The small orange crystal crown that seemed to be part of her forehead that flashed like a fire at night. The human ex-prince was wondering on what was happening, but got his answer when the ground beneath him started to shake and quake! He held onto a piece of structure that was still standing, and was very fearful now on what was occurring. Space Godzilla then rose her hands, like a conductor would to his/her orchestra… and from the very earth arose a large dull-white crystal like the world's largest stalagmite! Space Godzilla turned her head slightly, and summoned yet another large crystal from the ground. She let out another roar as the dull-white crystals then flashed like lighting, and bolts of power came to strike at the saurian!

Hans covered his eyes, just squinting to see on what was going on. The bolts of power that came from the large crystal formations struck Space Godzilla, but did not seem to harm her. In fact… it looked like it was powering her up, her strength surging as she let out another roar that was unique all in its own! The former prince was very pleased, a very wicked and large grin on his face as he discovered that his new weapon could grow its own crystal structures and would strengthen it even more! "Hahahaha! This is too good to be true! My own monster can create structures of crystals, and they can increase her own strength and power! Very impressive indeed!" he exclaimed with great pride and joy. He made a mental note to test the integrity of the crystals, to make very sure that they were indeed hard and solid. In his mind, the gemstones could be made to be something useful, given time and some innovation. He opened his eyes fully to see Space Godzilla looking at the sea, beside Gigan. She roared again, causing the cyborg to move out of the way slightly.

Space Godzilla's white diamond-shaped dorsal fins, and the small three-pronged orange crystal crest on its forehead, flashed orange a few times like flares from the sun itself, and she opened her maw to let loose her powerful _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack! Hans's eyes widened considerably when he saw the beam projectile race across the sky, and when it struck the surface of the water… a huge plume of water burst forth, steam pouring from where the orange beam struck! The ex-prince was very much glad that the Master Crystal had chosen Space Godzilla as his weapon, for this beast was quite potent and powerful. He looked to Gigan and exclaimed, "All right now! You, the one called Gigan! Show me what you are capable of! I hope you are as powerful as your companion here!". The cyborg let out a screech that was unworldly, just like Space Godzilla, and leapt out of the water!

Gigan flew around the area, showing that he too had flight capabilities. Hans was indeed impressed, wondering how it and the space saurian could fly without wings. The cyborg from M-Space Hunter Nebula circled around the entire village for a moment before coming to land across from Space Godzilla. The cyborg let out a screech before lumbering towards one of the crystals structures, the human down below noting that these monsters were not built for land speed. Gigan held up his left scythe claw arm, and brought it down with tremendous force on the crystal! He did not slice through it, but knocked part of it down looking like it did cut through it! Hans nodded his head, very glad to see that his creatures had such great strength, much more then the monsters of old that he was told as a child along with his brothers. He heard Gigan screeching again, and its single ruby eye was glowing in the center. It charged up, then it fired at Space Godzilla! The cyborg was now demonstrating his _Laser Eye_ ability! The ex-prince was again amazed at what the otherworldly creature could do… and more so when a thin, crystal-like barrier quickly shot up around the saurian and deflected the blast away! The red laser beam shot into the air, where it would dissipate shortly.

Hans was thinking, 'My word! A defense that protects Space Godzilla from enemy fire! Offense and defensive power! This is just my lucky day!'. Said space saurian was not pleased with Gigan's move, and she pointed a claw at the cyborg. The only whole crystal tower structure glowed brilliantly for a bit, then from the formation shot out small but deadly crystal shards! Space Godzilla had just used her _Crystal Shards_ technique, using her crystal tower to shoot projectiles at her foe! However, Gigan was prepared for this as he suddenly vanished in a flash of white light! The shards flew over the sea for a little bit before dropping into the sea. Hans eyes were almost out of his skull as he saw both techniques, but more so on Gigan vanishing in thin air! He looked around to see where his titanic weapon had vanished, and got his answer when the cyborg appeared on Space Godzilla's right flank in the blink of an eye! Gigan had just showed his _Teleport_ technique, showing he was quite effective in using such a complicated move!

"Hehehe… hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, YES, YES! This is a dream come true for me! I have monsters that have incredible abilities, powers, and techniques! Now, I finally have the power to show my brothers! Yes, yes… it is time to reclaim what is rightfully mine! And to also reap revenge on those who brought me down! The time of Hrok, Anna and Elsa… they will be over! And the reign of King Hans will begin! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hans exclaimed with wicked glee and malice in his tone. He was now officially mad with power, the sheer euphoria flowing through his veins. He had just witnessed what not even the most inventive of story tellers could dream of, something that not even the legends in the old tales could do! And now, his mind was coming up on how to bring about his newfound power and wrath to his brothers, Hrok, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

While he was busy coming up with ways to bring down his enemies, he did not noticed that he was being looked at from a distance. Looking at him from afar with a spyglass was one of the soldiers that had been stationed to look after the ex-prince. His name was Arni, good of sight and also excellent seer of character. He had been trained to look at body language, stances, and also facial expressions to see what his foe would be thinking or doing. To plan ahead in order to counter his opponent. And right now, his brain was processing what it had just witnessed. He saw monsters that looked to be from the depths of Hell, though he and many others witnessed them coming from the sky. Abilities and powers that surpassed his imagination and mind. And also from seeing the look on the former prince's face… a madman who was running high with power that was far beyond even his own comprehension. He put down the spyglass and whispered, "God help us all… that fool is going to get everyone killed if he unleashes those monsters on the kingdom! I just hope the messenger bird got away in time.". Steven and his other soldier colleague, Randolf who was on his right side, were very wary on what they were witnessing.

The soldier looked at his friend and asked on what their next step should be. Randolf answered, "First, we got to tend to the citizens. The woods are about an hour or so trek from here, and the next village should be two hours through it. All together, we have three hours to get to the village and warn them on the situation. Albert is at Randers, so perhaps we can also send a message to him to assist with the situation.". Albert was one of the kings that was on Hrok's side, the second born son. His castle laid at Randers, a prosperous settlement that was by the Guden River. Though a message was sent to King Hrok on the situation that was occurring now, the soldiers knew that all of the princes had to be told of this development. Taking one last look at the monsters, and the deranged ex-prince that now controlled them, the two soldiers left to tend to the frightened civilians. With some coaxing, the two men managed to convince the large group to head towards the forest and to the village that lay on the other side of it.

Back with Hans, the slightly unhinged man was very giddy with his new weapons. However, Master Crystal spoke to the human via telepathy. The white diamond-colored crystal pendant around Han's neck was glowing slightly, the eye burning with the color of the sun itself! The voice stated, "_**DO NOT GET TOO EXCITED, FOOLISH MORTAL. LEAST YOU LOSE SIGHT ON WHAT YOU TRULY NEED TO DO. YOU MAY THE WEAPONS YOU DESIRE, BUT IF YOU ARE TO TRULY CONQUOR AND CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES… YOU ARE TO MUSTER AN ARMY.**_". Hans stopped his little victory celebration, and looked down at the crystal. He lifted the pendant so that the dragon head was facing him, and he demanded to know more. The Master Crystal spoke that while he did have extremely potent weapons, it would be quite easy for someone small and insignificant to slip by and do him great harm. Therefore, an army was to be created that would work only for him.

Hans thought, 'The dragon crystal has a point. While most would flee in fear from my new monsters, some brave fools might try to slip by them… and assassinate me! That will not do. I must think clearly now, not letting this awesome power go to my head.'. Indeed, the ex-prince realized that his true talent laid in his devious planning. He had been caught up in his newfound power, that he let his mind almost slip away. Thanks to Master Crystal though, he regained control and some of his dark wits returned to him. He paced around the parts of the castle that was still standing, using his brain to rack up some kind of plan that would aid him in finding the necessary force needed to protect him.

After a few minutes had passed, it was Master Crystal that spoke yet again. He stated, "_**IF YOU WILL IT, I WILL SCOUR THE LAND TO FIND SUITABLE BEINGS THAT WILL BE MOST HELPFUL IN BUILDING YOUR EVIL ARMY. THOSE THAT SUIT YOUR TASTES AND PREFERENCE WILL BE BROUGHT HERE MAGICALLY. MOVING THEM TO BE LOYAL ONLY TO YOU IS WHAT YOU MUST DO ON YOUR OWN.**_". Hans replied to do so, also stating that he wanted soldiers that were cold, cruel, strong of brawn but having weak of mind, skilled and also having a true loyalty to power and control. The sentient gemstone acknowledged and slowly started to locate his master's army with its magic. The former prince was pleased… but what he did not know was that every time he used the power of the Master Crystal, he was slowly being drawn deeper into a dark debt. One that would cost him if he was not careful…

Hans stated, "I should start to demonstrate my power to the world now! More specifically to my brothers! Albert's kingdom should be nearby, at the city of Randers. Once I take that kingdom… it should be fairly easy to bring the people into my fold! Either as followers… or prisoners!". The human may be crazy with power, but he was no fool. Right now, he realized that the villagers were on the run and most likely sent out a message earlier to Hrok before evacuating the town. He turned to his monsters, who looked down at him to await his next orders.

He declared, "Gigan, Space Godzilla! Go and create some chaos and ruin! Spread panic throughout the entire countryside! When the populace see you two, most likely they will turn to their leaders to bring forth their strongest armies! When they do, come back here and we will demonstrate our might to them! Now go!". The two monsters roared out loudly and took to the air! Gigan flew fast and free like a missile, while Space Godzilla turned back into her HUGE flying crystal form to follow after the cyborg. Hans was again impressed by Space Godzilla, not knowing that what he had just witnessed just now was only the tip of the iceberg! The ex-prince was certain that soon, the armies of his brother and perhaps the local armed forces were to be coming for him soon, so he needed to be prepared until Master Crystal found suitable subjects to be his main core force for his evil army. Having Space Godzilla and Gigan cut loose was to buy some time, to scare the populace and have the armies focused on them instead on Hans. He pointed the Master Crystal at some rubble nearby and ordered the magical object to construct a carriage for him to travel. Hans was not a big fan of heights or flying now, not after the incident with Elsa and Anna.

The dragon's head's eyes glowed bright golden, and shot forward at the large mound of rock and stone. Hans focused his vile imagination into creating a dark carriage, one that would strike fear and chills into any who saw it. The golden magic swirled and brought together the materials, fusing them and changing them on a level that would impress advanced magic-users. In a few moments… the deed was done, and in a flash of black light that contradicted the golden magic just now, the demented carriage was complete! It was a large rectangular shape, with windows black as the night sky with no moon or stars present. The edges on the outside, top and bottom, were adorned with spike. Each one had a unique, nasty surprise for anyone that got scratched by them, thanks to Hans's imagination. The wheels were a dark purple color, the tires having spikes so it could traverse through rough roads and such. The middle parts of the wheel, the boxing area, had spikes made entirely of fire that contrasted with the dark purple and black. The front ones had fire, while the back wheel spikes had wind whirling around. Hans figured that having the power of wind in the back aid in getting away from whatever that was behind them more quickly. The top was made of a sturdy material that oozed a sticky secretion, for anyone clever would try to attack on top… they would be in for a sticky surprise. The driver of the carriage was a golem made of earth, looking like Sven, Anna's intended! Hans thought it would be wicked irony to have a buffoon that played a part in his drastic downfall be his driver. The last touches were horses, six that were made of pure elemental energy! The two lead horses were of water and lighting, the middle horses of earth and ice, and the last horses were of grass and metal!

Hans observed his handiwork when it was done, very pleased with his… unique creation that was before him. He said to himself, "Not bad. Classic, but not cliché. Excellent! This will make a suitable ride, as well as sleeping quarters if need be. Now… to take it out for a bit of a test run. With the village empty as it is, this will be the perfect place!". He climbed into the carriage, which showed that while spacious, only showed the necessary stuff that was needed. The ex-prince made another mental note to spruce up the innards in the future. He ordered his coachman to do some laps around the wrecked place to test out the carriage, and with a snap of its dark reins… the carriage shot off! Hans was rocked a bit, but a very vile smile was on his face that would unnerve even the most hardened of men. His plans were coming underway!

* * *

~Three hours later~

In the village of Anesa, about two hours away from Randers, the townsfolk were going about their daily routines for the late afternoon when they caught something unusual coming from the forest. One of the women citizens was purchasing something from a bread vendor when she saw something emerging from the woods out of the corner of her right eye. She turned to the forest and asked out loud, "What… what is that?". She got her answer when stumbling out from the woods was a person, a man that looked to be exhausted completely. The woman, and the other patrons around her plus the bread vendor, gasped and murmured on seeing someone in such a state! Their curiosity grew more when they saw multiple people emerging from the forest, most of them looking like the one who just collapsed! Some wore expressions of real fear, their faces showing that they had seen something truly horrifying. A patron broke away from the group and ran to alert the proper authorities, while the others tried to tend to the ones that had collapsed. Pretty soon, everyone in the village was helping the poor souls.

An elderly farmer exclaimed as he looked at some of the exhausted people, "Hey, I know some of these folks! They're from Grena, the village near the sea!". It started a chain reaction, as the villagers did recognize some of the citizens from Grena, either as relations or as friends. The last to come out from the woods was Arni and Randolf, the two soldiers looking haggard and exhausted. The two military men were very fatigued, and for good reason. The duo had to keep the morale up of the people of Grena, and also had to fight the perils of the forest. Due to presence of Space Godzilla and Gigan, plus the enormous amount of magical energy unleashed by Hans, the animals of the wood had gone mad! Their instincts were flaring up violently, and any sign of humans or any un-natural things caused many small woodland creatures to flee for their lives. However, larger animals such as Gray Wolves and Brown Bears, saw the entire group as a threat and attacked with little to no warning! Arni and Randolf were trained soldiers and fought off the mighty apex predators of the forest, but they were taxed to their limit! They only managed to force the larger creatures away, not kill them. So, they had been on edge the entire time and now that they were at the end of the journey, they simply fell down to one knee and rested for a bit.

Their rest lasted briefly, about five minutes tops, when they were approached by a Captain going by the name of Steven. By his side was First Lieutenant Joseph. The two officers of higher rank were stationed here due to the fact that Albert's kingdom was nearby, and should he call them for duty, they could arrive there quickly. Steven went to Arni and inquired, "Soldiers, what happened here? Why have you come in this horrible state, and why is it that the entire village of Grena is here with you?". The captain needed answers on why things were happening, so he could be on top of the game so to speak. The two exhausted soldiers lifted themselves up, and reported on what happened to Grena. Needless to say, the two higher-ranked officers were a little skeptical after hearing the story on Hans and the magic that was used to summon otherworldly monsters.

Joseph stated, "Are you two serious? The ex-prince using magic? Monsters falling from the sky? And the spoiled brat controlling said monsters? Are you two alright in the head?". Arni and Randolf glared at the lieutenant, but they could not honestly blame him for his skepticism. However, it was Steven that actually took their words seriously. He stated that a little while ago, some farmers and other civilians had reported seeing two large… objects in the skies that they could not identify properly. In addition, he did note that the forest was teeming now, the animals all going crazy. The captain commented that he was about to go hunting in the woods earlier, when he saw a Red Fox actually run into his home and hid underneath his bed! It have him curious on what could have made a predator like the fox be that spooked. Arni and Randolf were glad to see that someone in the higher ranks believed them.

Joseph was about to retort when a loud scream filled the air! They all turned to see a young lady pointing towards the sky and proclaim, "WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!". The people looked up, and just like the young lady, they let our yells/screams of horror and terror as they beheld what was in the heavens.

The soldiers looked up, and Steven whispered "Good God Almighty… what ARE those?!". Coming out of the sky was Gigan and Space Godzilla! The two space monsters had been roaming the countryside lazily, flying here and there to scare the population as their master ordered. Now, they were in full sight of a place that had plenty of humans, including the ones that they just chased out of Grena. The two monsters landed, all in awe as they saw Space Godzilla changing back from Flight-form back to Fighting-form. The populace panicked, many running away to either their homes to hide or out of the village altogether! The two monsters from another universe let out roars that chilled the very souls of the humans, and they slowly lumbered over to Anesa to stomp it out of existence!

Randolf looked at Joseph and exclaimed, "You believe us now, Lieutenant?!". Said officer said nothing, but Captain Steven did! He ordered his officer and the soldiers to rally the officers, and bring out any and all weapons that they had. Joseph exclaimed that they had little to no real weapons that could take on titans, stating that they only had about six large catapults from the medieval era and even now questioned if they were still in working order. Also just three cannons that had not been used for months. The captain looked at his comrade and replied to check the catapults anyway, and to get them ready. He said that at least they could buy time for the population to run away, to escape to Randers. Plus, to send messages to the other princes/kings to prepare for the worst and also to inform them of Hans's actions. Arni and Randolf gave a sharp salute before running to the building that housed the officers and the message room. Joseph shook his head, but streaked towards the area that had the firearms and the catapults.

Steven looked at the massive forms of Gigan and Space Godzilla and whispered, "Please Lord… let us buy the time needed to get the people to safety… and to warn our leaders about Hans's treachery!". He then shot out to aid in the evacuation of Anesa.

Gigan and Space Godzilla were looking about, seeing the humans fleeing from them was a delight for them. The cyborg did not really care given its nature and programming, but the space saurian was very pleased on her performance. Deep inside her head, the consciousness of Maleficent was able to see everything. The spell she cast on herself was able to fool the mind magic of the Master Crystal, and she made sure that her safeguards and fail-safe spells were all in place. For now, she would just wait and observe while her vessel did the bidding of the fool Hans. The witch thought, '_**Hmmmm… this is my world, yet I see that I am in a new area. I believe that when the time is right for me to make my move, I shall conquer this land. It looks rich in natural resources, but I must make sure that my servants are still around. I do not know how much time has passed since I left my universe.**_'. The two monsters were about to approach the village, when they were met with a large boulder that struck Space Godzilla's chest! The monster grunted in slight pain from the attack, and Gigan did the same after a large boulder hit his stomach area. The two looked down to see that the humans had brought in strange devices on wheels. The military had brought out the catapults, and were now loading the cannons!

Joseph was issuing orders to his soldiers to load the catapults with what was available to them. Since they had just used the only remaining large rocks that were around the area, the military men started to fill the catapults with all sorts of items like boxes, barrels, and the like. It was a strange sight indeed, but they had to use what was available. The 1st Lieutenant was still amazed that the catapults still worked, despite not being used for centuries. Two had been on display outside of the military area, while the rest had been locked up. He looked up to see Arni and Randolf loading one of the three cannons, while they ordered the other troops to shoot with their rifles and other assorted firearms. The officer was mildly impressed by the two soldiers from Grena; they were tired, sore, and ragged from their journey here. But they made a tremendous effort to stay and do their duty to the kingdom! He had to give them credit for doing so much while their bodies looked to give out any moment. He was called by one of the soldiers, saying that the catapults were all loaded back up.

"Keep flinging any kind of material we have at these titans! I know it's not much at all, but it's the best we can do! Until we get word from Captain Steven, we need to do what we can to slow the progress of these spawns from Hell!" Joseph ordered. The young soldier saluted before telling the companies to fire the catapults and cannons! The ancient weapons hurled their contents at the monsters while the cannons fired their rounds! The soldiers also fired their rifles at the behemoths, just hoping that they would do some kind of damage to the titans before them.

Space Godzilla and Gigan were still, watching in amusement while the humans attacked them with their pathetic weapons. The cannonballs that smashed against their feet were nothing! It was like if someone took a B.B. gun and fired it at a bullet train that was coming at high speed. The contents of the catapults just reached their mid-thigh section, and even then they felt nothing. The wooden boxes, crates and barrels were all filled to the brim with various items, but it just smashed against the bulk of the monsters and did nothing. The celestial saurian and the cyborg were about to unleash a tiny fraction of their might on the small humans that dared to even do such a pathetic offensive, when they received a telepathic message from their master Hans. It was all possible due to the magic of the crystals that were inside their being. They heard his voice order, "_Enough! Let us lead them to a false sense of security. Return to me at once, for I have a decent force ready! There is still more work to be done, but for now… return!_'. The space monsters were very much put out that they had to leave the field of battle, but they had their orders. They let out roars that caused the soldiers to freeze in their tracks and actions, turned around and leapt into the air! The humans were very much stunned to see, in their view at least, the massive titans retreating. Even more so on seeing Space Godzilla transforming back to Flight-mode, and the fact that both creatures could fly with no wings.

"Look! We scared them off! We got them to leave!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, which got a cheer of victory and relief. However, the ones not joining in the celebration were Joseph, Arni and Randolf. The officer and soldiers knew that titans like that would not retreat just to a few measly rounds of cannon fire. Something was not right…

However, they saw Captain Steven going towards the troops, more specifically towards them. When he approached them, he stated, "I just sent word to King Albert, and also to the other ten kings around Denmark. I warned them of their brother's treachery and actions, advising them to take extreme precautions. The entire village, and the ones from Grena, are on their way to Randers. Some guards are escorting to them westward, so they should be at the city shortly.". This was indeed good news for the men, and one of the officers declared that they should go to Grena and capture Hans. Many agreed with them, claiming that now might be their chance to go and arrest the ex-prince. However, Joseph advised against this since he believed that this was just all too easy. He argued that titans of that size and strength should not have fled from ancient weapons like they had. Arni and Randolf agreed with them, saying that this could be a trap. The trio, however, were received with laughs and such, proclaiming that it was impossible for animals and monsters to have higher-level thought.

Steven was pensive for a moment, then came to a decision. "Okay, here is what we do. We go to Randers, we get both reinforcements and also proper ammunition and supplies. But, we send a small force to go and spy on Hans. I need more information right now, so that we can advise King Albert should those… monsters return. I really believe that Hans is planning on something. Even if he is a shame to the royal family, he is quite devious and cunning. I will not underestimate the snake." he declared. Some of the soldiers were not pleased that they were not going to fight, but some looked relieved. The captain asked for seven men to go to Grena, to spy on Hans and if possible… sabotage him. Joseph was the first to volunteer for the mission, six other soldiers doing the same. Arni and Randolf chose to go with the others, not wanting to go back to that war zone.

The captain nodded to the seven volunteers, and told them to prepare themselves for they were to move out as soon as they were ready. The seven saluted, then ran to the barracks to get the necessary gear. The others were given orders to leave the catapults here, as they were too heavy and cumbersome to move all the way to Randers. The cannons as well, as they did not have the power to move them quickly. The horses, and many other farm animals, had fled when they saw the two monsters appear. The soldiers were dismayed that their firepower was to be left behind, but Steven told them that much more effective firepower was at King Albert's castle. That boosted their morale, if only a little. Steven told them to prepare for the journey, then to move out in about twenty-five minutes.

* * *

~Back at Grena~

Hans was mildly impressed on what was before him. The Master Crystal had done its job wonderfully, bringing to him many low-lives, thugs, and bandits of the worst kind from many parts of Denmark! Many were notorious, some of great skill, and few that were as cold as the Underworld itself. There was seventy-five men in total, not an army to be sure but a decent force. He welcomed them to his abode, saying that he brought them all here for the purpose of becoming his new army. One of the bandits, a lowly knife-wielder named Reginald, glared at the ex-prince who had just snatched him away from his own group with his magic. He replied to the former prince, "I don't know who you are, and I don't care! You're going to pay with your life for just dragging me here against my will!". He leapt at the prince fast, showing he was very quick on the draw. However, Hans was not fearful… he was smirking. He flicked his right finger at Reginald, and he was caught and bound by earth that rose up from the ground like a snake! The cold-blooded group backed away a little as the knife-wielder was struggling to get free.

Hans said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such hostility… hear me out first before you swing something that dangerous at me.". He snapped his fingers, and the lowly thug was released from his earth prison. Though Reginald was free, he was no fool. He saw the eyes of Hans that told that if he tried his attack move again, he would use something far more worse than a mere earth binding spell. When Hans saw he got all of their attention, he continued. He stated that he was going to conquer the entire realm of Denmark, and also conquer the other neighboring kingdoms. He had brought them to him for the honor in serving in his forces. However, most of the of the cold-blooded group figured he was out of his mind as they were just bandits, thieves, people of the worst kind that had no real skill when it came to facing a well-trained army force like the nobles/royalty had! One of them exclaimed on how he was going to accomplish such a thing when they had no powerful weapons or more men.

Hans smirked, and held up a hand. At just the right moment, a loud roar/screech of some kind that the group never heard before filled the area! The former prince smiled wickedly and answered, "Gentlemen… meet my loyal and powerful weapons. Meet Space Godzilla and Gigan!". At that very moment, two large shadows blanketed the area and when the humans looked up… they dropped their weapons, their mouths hung out open all the way, and their eyes were bugging out from their sockets! Space Godzilla and Gigan landed, the two monsters from another universe landing with a RESOUNDING boom, roaring and screeching to their master. At the moment, Hans's new carriage also came in, and the group was just shocked to see on what a ride the former prince had. Many started to think he was a sorcerer from the Underworld, or perhaps a demon in disguise with such power to control and call such massive and unusual titans!

The madman looked at the group and simply asked, "Any other objections?". That simple question was answered when the group bowed low before him, pledging their loyalty and strength to him. Hans was very pleased, seeing that he got a decent force for now, that would hopefully expand and grow. He asked the Master Crystal to be ready to search for more 'volunteers' in the future. It seemed that the ex-prince of the Southern Isles had the pieces he needed in order for him to destroy his brothers, and soon turn his attention on Arendelle!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter. I learned something about strategy from watching a video game called _**Hyrule Warriors**_ that is for the Wii U system. I figured that I could use that here. Hans may have power and such, but he is still no fool. After all, he became a noteworthy villain when he displayed his cunning and planning in the movie _**Frozen**_. Also, the Claw Crushers are not with Hans… yet. Just keep an eye out in the future.

So, here are the questions: If you were any of the soldiers in Anesa, what would you be thinking after seeing those monsters? Would you agree with Captain Steven's plans? Also, if you were Hans, what kind of tactics would you use to try and gain the loyalty of the group he brought in? And finally… do you think that Hans's brothers are going to put up a fight against him when he shows up at their doorsteps?

Next chapter, it's all about Godzilla and Little Godzilla as they come to grips on where they are at, and the new company that is now with them! Plus, expect some serious surprises that I believe will have your minds whirling fast! Before I go, I was wondering if any of you can recommend this story, and my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ to that site called TV Tropes.

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I have been in a bit of a funk. When you're in a bit of a rut and seeing bad news all around… it tends to weigh on you. But now, I feel great and I am back on the scene! I do not want to waste the gift God gave me by being idle!

In this chapter, it's all about Godzilla and Little Godzilla! The saurian's history is about to be unveiled to their new companions, and they are going to be thrown for a loop! Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and the Disney fairies are going to learn more about their new companions, and their reactions will be varied. It will all be interesting though, that I promise!

I am glad to see more reviews here for my second novel. Seeing them gives me more motivation to write this story, and even if I do not get many… I just push on through, wanting to make each chapter long, good and well-detailed! So, wish me luck!

Also, just a bit of information on the community that is inside the North Mountain. I got the idea from certain cartoons and video games; specifically from _**Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM**_ cartoon show and the video game _**Thousand Arms**_ for the original PlayStation. I still have them, and both are in working condition. The structures are similar to the ones built by the Native American Ancient Pueblo people, a fine example is the Cliff Palace at Mesa Verde National Park, located at Montezuma County, Colorado. But it has a hint of European touch to it, given that it is located in Norway.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations and most of the songs I put up here. Any song that belongs to another artists, I will give/him/her/them their just dues and credits.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Princess Anna and Queen Elsa looked around the city they were in, a stone community carved and cared for deep in the powerful North Mountain. Behind them was the injured Godzilla, on an ice sled that was created by the queen and now pulled/pushed by several mountain troll guards. Leading them was their new acquaintance Håvard, a mountain troll that was apprentice to the ruler of the unique race that was different from the trolls down in the Valley of the Living Rock. The two royal women saw that the women trolls seemed to be in charge of the place, but not domineering as one would think or expect. The princess inquired, "Excuse me, Mr. Håvard. But, can you tell us more about your community? It seems to be different then the ones back at our home, and I am not talking just about structures.". The mountain troll male smiled, a small one but it was true as he was glad to see that this human woman wanted to learn more. To ask politely instead of demanding.

He answered, "Of course, Princess Anna. In our society, we Mountain Trolls are slightly more of a matriarch-ruled rather then patriarch. While us males do make and perform critical duties, we often listen to our women. However, they are not domineering or abusive of their privileges as one would think or assume. It has taken our race centuries, almost millennia, to reach this kind of special partnership. Where each one is different, yet come together in a peaceful blending to do what we must.". He gestured towards a part of the kingdom, showing that men and women were doing their duties but with no complaining or any of the gender issues that often popped up where Anna and Elsa lived at. The royal humans saw the cooperation of male and female mountain trolls when they handled a large amount of ore, and also they saw the interaction of a married couple as they studied each other's crafts at the forge. Anna and Elsa could sense that the couple were in sync with one another in more ways then one, something that was rare nowadays.

Queen Elsa commented, "I must admit, this is certainly a sight to see. Usually, it's the men that run almost everything. But here… its truly a wonderful teamwork that is rare to see.". Håvard nodded, his smiling growing just slightly but more true. He had seen the affairs of humans during his apprentice trips around the countryside, and it indeed was rare to see a husband and wife working together and being in-tuned with one another like it was back at his home. The male mountain troll was glad that the royal ladies were learning, absorbing everything that they were seeing rather then making critical assumptions/guesses that most likely lead to some negative clashes.

Anna inquired, "Mr. Håvard, just one more question please. If this is like a bustling village or city, does that mean you trade your stuff with others? I'm just wondering if the people here have a business practice like we do at home.". The apprentice was very much interested in the princess's curiosity and questions. He answered that they traded and did business with their cousins that dwelled in other area around the countryside of Norway! He explained that many more Mountain Troll communities were spread out, in mountains and cliffs that dotted the land. However, they remained true to their nature in being secretive and such. He even stated that for the sake of safety and protection for his people, he would not divulge any knowledge beyond what he just told to Anna and Elsa. The princess and queen understood, respecting his decision. However, two were very much curious on how many mountain trolls were there.

Håvard did say this, "While we do have incredible skill and ability in the rock and land, we do tend to stay far from large bodies of deep water. Us Mountain Trolls… we can't swim. Sure, we can wade and go through shallow water, but its large bodies of water such as lakes and oceans that we have a problem with.". The royal women were intrigued by this information, storing it away for later. The guard escorting the group stopped and announced that they were at the place where their leader Benedikta was at. The two humans looked upon the structure of where the female mountain troll leader lived at, and they were very much impressed on what they saw.

The entire abode seemed to be carved out of a single piece of solid rock, which was impressive in and of itself! The design was of medieval standards, much like the castles that Anna and Elsa saw in their children's storybooks. While most of the houses within the community was build out of gray basalt rock, this home looked to be made out of black obsidian rock! It was tall, but not imposing or ominous as one would think or believe. It overlooked the city, giving anyone who looked from the windows or balconies a prime view of everything down below. Anna and Elsa were in awe at the integrity of the building, the obsidian palace showcasing the very fine workmanship of the mountain trolls that carved it. The group moved past a set of grates, that were also made out of obsidian, which lowered into the earth. Luckily for the group, it was wide and high enough for the ice sled that held Godzilla to go on through. Once they were inside, the two royal women were also impressed on what the palace held. Inside were various jewels, gems, and also metals that some Anna and Elsa recognized… and some they did not. The place they were in was wide, circular and also holding various books/tomes that were also made out of rock. The royal women were guessing that paper was not available to this incredible race, and thus made due with what they had. Two stairs were formed , curving to come together at the top of the second level above. Also, they noticed that there were guards posted at certain spots all around the room.

The male guard that escorted them turned to the group and ordered his troops, "Okay now! You all can return to your duties or families. Myself and Håvard will remain here with our… guests.". It was quite clear that this particular guard was wary of outsiders. The other guards did a small bow to their superior officer before departing. Håvard told Anna and Elsa to forgive their escort guard Ivor, for he took his duties of guarding their leader and/or the kingdom seriously. Ann asked on what the name of the kingdom was, since they had not gotten it since they came in. But it was not Håvard that answered… it was someone else.

A powerful female voice sounded out, "The name of this particular kingdom in the North Mountains is called Ingfrid, young Princess Anna.". The guards and Håvard bowed on one knee, and from the second floor a double-door opened up slowly. Anna and Elsa prepared themselves for what was to come, and someone slowly stepped out from the doors and to end of the stairs so the royal humans could see her. The one who exited from the double-doors above was a female mountain troll, but she seemed to be different then the others! For one thing, she was about half a foot taller then Håvard, putting her around the 5'9 mark. She had hair that was different as well; while the female trolls at the Valley of the Living Rock had short, straw-colored hair, and the female mountain trolls all had short, well-cut black hair… this particular lady had long, smooth blue hair! Blue, like the color of the lake itself! She also had a bit more… womanly curves then the others, Anna thinking that most of the men back in Arendelle would be very taken with her. This mountain troll's eyes were unique as well! Her left eye was red like the twilight sunset, while the other was violet like the flower. She wore silver clothing that was crafted well, showing that the blacksmiths here were very proud and skilled in their work. Around her neck was a piece of metal ore that was in the shape of a crown that looked to be surrounded by a halo of flames. The metal ore was titanium, a truly rare and strong piece of metal.

The guards and Håvard spoke up as one, "Ruler of our realm, Lady Benedikta!". Anna and Elsa were stunned, impressed on how much of a commanding presence this Benedikta held.

Said ruler of the North Mountain trolls slowly walked down the left side of the stairs, her footsteps echoing as she descended. Anna and Elsa looked at one another, then at the female mountain troll, and bowed to her on one knee. Benedikta stopped when she reached them at the base of the stairs, a small but serene smile on her face. She spoke softly but with a royal tone, "Arise, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is pleasing to see women of royalty showing manners and humility.". The two royal humans rose up, very glad to have pleased the leader of the mountain trolls. More would have been said, had not Benedikta noticed Godzilla behind them. The saurian rose up slowly from the ice sled, having recovered enough to get back on his feet. Luckily for him, the room they were in was wide and tall enough to accompany his height and tail. The guards were on alert, readying their weapons which varied. One had a crossbow that had rock arrows armed in it, one had a spear that was very much well crafted, and one even had a flail with the spiked ball and chain to be made of emerald! Even Håvard was ready, his hands coming together with faint magical energy swirling within the cupped palms! However, their leader held up her hand, giving them a silent command to stand down and to lower their weapons.

"Be still, everyone. He shall not hurt us." Benedikta stated firmly. Godzilla looked down at the strange being that was before him. He had noticed everything as he was being carried by the beings who looked and smelled different from humans. He faintly remembered his encounter with the fairies from his last trip to this world, and sensed that these beings were connected to them in some way. The King of the Monsters felt that he had recovered enough to stand up, and he did not wish to show any form of weakness to these strange beings. He was famished though, his body craving something to restore his energy. He looked down at Benedikta, and the female mountain troll looked up at the saurian. She put her hand on his right side, many tense as she did this. Godzilla was puzzled on why this creature had put a hand on him. He then felt something come over him, sensing an unusual energy washing over his being. It was magic! The silver-clad lady was using magic to learn more about Godzilla, similar to how Miki from the other universe did! However, instead of psychic power, she was using troll magic that was digging deep into his soul. But rather then feel intrusive, it was calming and soothing, like how a mother would coax her frightened child to be calm. Godzilla let out a small growl as he felt his soul being bared before this being, but he did not mind as it was not like the human with mind power back in his domain.

Anna and Elsa looked on in awe, seeing Benedikta glowing in a faint violet light as she laid her hand on Godzilla. They were wondering on what she was doing, and it was the apprentice Håvard that gave them the answer. The male mountain troll saw the looks on their faces, and deduced on what they were thinking. He told them, "Do not fret. It seems that our leader is looking into this beast's soul. She use many forms and kinds of magic, including those that involve the soul and mind. I believe that she can also look past even space and time to find answers that she needs to get.". The two ladies of royalty were very much impressed, knowing that any magic involving the soul and mind were serious complex ones. Anna and Elsa had started to dig and research into magic, given what happened three years ago, and had discovered that many forms and types existed in various places all over Europe. Much was a mystery though when it involved the outside countries like Asia, Africa, North America and so forth.

This lasted for about five minutes or so, and that is when Benedikta slowly lifted her hand from Godzilla's side. She looked to be in shock for some reason, and when she gazed upon Godzilla… she was looking at him with respect? The female mountain troll nodded and turned to her guards. "Ivor, Ågot! Tell the cooks and chefs to bring in meat! Plenty of large, well-done meat for our friend here. Go!". Ivor, and the female guard named Ågot that had the emerald flail, nodded and quickly ran through a door that was underneath the stairs. Everyone was wondering on what had happened, what had Benedikta seen. After giving the order, the leader of the kingdom glowed with a brilliant white light like a star! With a wave of her hand, the items and objects in the room vanished. Shortly after that, the light faded and she saw the look of puzzlement on her subjects and her guests.

"I needed to have more room, so I can show you what I saw. I believe that you two, Anna and Elsa, brought this creature here so you could know more about it. Correct?". The two royal women nodded, a little bit stunned that she already knew what they came here for in the first place. Benedikta stated that she would reveal all, but only after their large monster friend had eaten his fill. Shortly after saying that, the guards Ivor and Ågot returned with the chefs and cooks… who brought in large portions of meat on metal carts! Elsa was surprised by the amount, saying that there had to be at least sixteen prime cut T-bone steaks. The food makers wheeled the carts in, but when they saw Godzilla, they were very much frightened. However, Benedikta assured them that they were okay. Their leader's word was good enough for them, as they relaxed slightly but were still tense. If anything happened, they would beat feet and retreat quickly. The saurian leaned his head down to sniff at the food that was in front of him, and he remembered it well. It was the same as the ones Melody, Tracy, Cinderella and Ariel had given to him years ago! He picked up one of the T-bone steaks, sniffed it again before putting the whole thing in his mouth. He swallowed the steak whole, knowing his stomach juices would dissolve even the bone. It tasted wonderful, and the saurian picked up another and swallowed it down.

The others watched on as the King of the Monsters chowed down, swallowing each large T-bone steak whole. Godzilla was regaining his strength, the food making a suitable substitute for the nuclear energy he often needed in order to sustain himself. With each steak inserted into his stomach, his healing factor now had something to use in order to speed up the recovery process. After swallowing the last T-bone steak, the green-skinned saurian was satisfied. He looked down at the group in front of him, his eyes soon finding Benedikta and he nodded towards her, a gesture for thanking her for the food. The female mountain troll nodded back, then looked at her guards and the human royalty. She said, "Now that our friend is full and content, I shall tell you all what he is and where he is from.". She then started to gather magic in her hands, her left hand engulfed in a white aura while her right hand was covered in a black aura. The whole area seemed to hum with magic, a sure sign that something potent and powerful was going to be unleashed soon! Anna and Elsa came together for safety and comfort, while the mountain trolls just stood perfectly still. Godzilla was looking around, the magic tingling with his radiation that was part of his being. After a few moments, Benedikta slammed her hands together and the magic intermingled!

The white and black magical auras combined, and when it did… everything was thrown into chaos! Winds whipped and swirled around everywhere, picking up all except for Godzilla and Benedikta herself. The guards and Håvard were all calm, just riding with the wind like one would ride on a kiddie roller coaster at a theme park. But, Anna and Elsa screamed as they held on tight to one another, the magical winds playing havoc on them. However, they soon ran smack into something large and warm, arms grabbing them to steady them. The princess and queen looked to see that they had been caught by Godzilla! Normally, they would have struggled or done something drastic to escape. But… the two humans felt safe for some reason in the arms of the King of the Monsters. Benedikta saw this and showed a small smirk, showing that her little plan to bring the three together like this working. The winds slowly died down, and everything started to settle. Her guards and apprentice landed on their feet with ease, all very much versed in how their leader's magic worked. Godzilla slowly put Anna and Elsa back down on the ground, a low growl coming out as he straightened up after putting them down. Anna said softly, "Thank you very much.". Elsa held her words, still a bit unsure about the saurian. Godzilla simply gave a small nod, understanding her words.

The group saw that everything was now pitch black, and a white disc of magic floated in the air for all to see. Benedikta spoke, "This is a _Magic Universal Mirror_, a spell that allows me to see to places that are beyond our universe. Beyond the stars, time and space. It requires both great concentration and great amount of magic. It is used only for emergencies, and also only the most potent of magic users can even hope to pull off.". Everyone was clearly amazed by this feat of magic, especially Håvard since he was her apprentice after all. He thought that with some time, practice and patience, perhaps he too would be able to use this kind of advanced magic. Elsa inquired on why she used this spell, and the leader of the mountain trolls answered that their monstrous friend was FROM another universe, and thus she had to use this spell to show what she found out about him.

"Now Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, you two must promise not to reveal what has been shown to you. However, I will allow some leeway if you deem another worthy of the knowledge. Is this clear?" Benedikta stated. Both women of royalty nodded, promising to keep all of this a secret unless they found someone worthy of their trust to share the secret with. The magical leader was satisfied, and moved her hands again. The white magical portal-mirror flashed and showed an island, one that Godzilla recognized very well. It was an island that was in the Bering Sea. He remembered it due to the events that happened when he was on Ragos Island, and then he found himself in that place all of a sudden when he was a Godzillasaurus. This was due to the Futurians, people from the year 2204, who used their time machine to go back to the year 1944 to transport the Godzillasaurus from Ragos to the uncharted island in the Bering Sea.

Benedikta spoke, "This is another universe entirely, a world that is very much like ours but different. This is the birthplace of our friend here, who is called _Gojira_ by the people of a nation called Japan. But for many others around the world, he is known as… Godzilla, King of the Monsters!". All looked at the saurian, who was staring hard at the island. Anna and Elsa were surprised to learn that this creature was a king, a ruler of monsters!

The female mountain troll continued, "He was once a creature of nature, one that time forgot as it passed him and some others that inhabited the land. He lived on the island, far away from mankind. However… mankind started to become more paranoid towards one another, and developed weapons that are too frightening to even mention. These weapons could destroy entire kingdoms and then some instantly, leaving behind a potent poison that would kill any living being. They used these weapons of massive destruction on the island he was living on, to test its power out. The weapons destroyed all life on the island… except for him. Strangely, Godzilla absorbed and changed under the powerful poison and heat. He was subjected to many more tests from mankind, until he became the creature that stands before us.". As she was speaking, the white magical portal-mirror showed what happened to the island. All gasped and were in shock when they saw the island and the sea bombarded by the atomic and nuclear bombs that mankind tested out in the area. They saw Godzilla, in his natural state, being covered and changed in the energy of massive amounts of radiation! However, Elsa noticed something. That the Godzilla that was in the mirror was different then the one before them.

She asked, "Lady Benedikta, there is something different here. The one we see here in the mirror… it shows Godzilla to be much larger and stronger then the one that is with us now.". Godzilla turned his gaze from the magical portal to the queen, a bit intrigued by this human's sharp eyes. The silver-clad magic user answered that particular answer would be revealed soon. The group turned their attention back to the magic portal-mirror, which showed Godzilla back in 1985 when he emerged and was indeed more different then before! Anna and Elsa's eyes were wide as they beheld the King of the Monster trudging down what seemed to be a city made of metal and glass, and unusual weapons they had never seen before attacking the monster with rays of red light. The scene then vanished, Benedikta explaining that she was moving time forward through the mirror. The white mirror then showed Godzilla with Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus against Ebriah, Biolantte, Titanosaurus, and Megalon! The saurian with the humans and mountain trolls growled loudly, seeing the monsters and his allies/rivals in the picture. The mirror showed the group the monsters vanishing in a pillar of light.

Benedikta stated, "This was about sixteen years ago, when powerful magic brought Godzilla and the other monsters into this universe. He has been here before.". Anna and Elsa's were stunned, now remembering why Godzilla looked familiar. They had seen him before when they were little children! The scene showed the monsters bonding with the children, the saurian moving towards the portal when it saw Melody and Tracy. His eyes were slightly soft now when he saw his bonded humans, and a little more when he saw Ariel and Cinderella. Elsa inquired to why Godzilla was acting like this, and Benedikta answered that these children and adults were his friends. When he shrank the first time he came to this world, he bonded with these four humans. And also his monster companions, who also shrank, bonded with other children as well. The scene soon showed Godzilla and his rivals/allies bonding with more humans, defending them from bad people and wild animals, and more. The scene shifted again, fast-forwarding if you will. The female mountain troll leader then stopped when it came for the monsters to go after returning back to full size. The portal-mirror revealed on how Godzilla and his companions were in a magical spell tunnel, which broke off for some reason to become the comet that some saw.

Anna and Elsa turned to the saurian and the princess asked, "You were in that comet, weren't you?". Godzilla understood her and nodded his head, confirming that it was indeed him in that golden comet that blazed across the heavens those years ago. The two royal humans were wondering if this meant something… that perhaps it was destiny or fate that they meet with this king of the monsters? The mirror then vanished from sight, and the blackness left revealing that all was back to normal. However, Benedikta looked quite puzzled and a bit curious about something.

"Great Benedikta, what is it that has you a bit troubled?" Håvard inquired. She answered that the mirror should have revealed more, but something was blocking it. It was a powerful magical spell that was preventing her from seeing any further. She sensed that it had to do with whatever brought Godzilla here. She turned to Anna and Elsa, who was still near the saurian.

The magical mountain troll leader stated, "To answer your question earlier Queen Elsa, I believe that whatever brought Godzilla here also took away a majority of his power. In response, his body shrunk down to become the being he is currently now. I do not know where his power is at, but it should be somewhere in this world.". The royal humans looked at Godzilla, who was now looking at them. Anna saw the softness leaving his eyes, becoming fierce and proud like that of a real king of monsters.

Håvard put in, "Ladies, I believe that destiny and fate are at work again. Something brought our new acquaintance… Godzilla, here for a reason. I can say with complete confidence that you three are going to be bound, just like when the people he met when he first arrived here long ago bonded to him.". Elsa was the first to object this, saying that as royalty and as people, they could not just bond to a beast that was from another universe. She was concerned that if Godzilla went to Arendelle, it would cause a panic and most likely cause damage on many forms and levels. She turned to see if Anna would agree with her… but to her surprise and shock, her sister was looking into Godzilla's eyes. The brunette beauty saw something in the monster's eyes, something she had seen in her sister three years ago when she took the throne of Arendelle. The two looked at one another for a moment, then Godzilla simply growled and turned to leave. The guards and Anna had to move back to avoid his long tail as he moved. The armored mountain trolls were about to follow, but Benedikta stopped them with a wave of her hand. She looked to two of her guards, and told them to follow and keep an eye on the creature. They saluted before following the King of the Monsters, keeping a distance from him.

When he was gone, Anna turned to her sister and exclaimed, "How could you, Elsa?! He just saved us earlier after being dropped from the sky of all places, and you just give him the brush off like that?!". Elsa frowned, seeing that her sister's compassionate side was coming out in a blaze, like a wildfire or inferno. While she did approve of her sister's trusting and compassionate side, she knew that if left unchecked or not tempered properly, it would be a liability rather then an asset. She replied in a forced calm tone that being near Godzilla was very much hazardous, and also the chances of him doing something that could threaten them or the kingdom was just too great to risk. Anna was very upset, and stared hard at her sister before going to follow Godzilla. However, she stopped at the exit to the palace and said something that made Elsa flinch a little.

Anna stated, "I looked into Godzilla's eyes now… and they reminded me of you. He was given power he did not ask for, and treated without mercy or love for so long because of something he had no control of. I think you and him are more alike then you know, sister.". She then left, giving Elsa something to think about. Benedikta and the other remaining guards plus Håvard simply witnessed what had taken place just now. The leader of the mountain trolls told her apprentice to keep an eye on Anna, Elsa and Godzilla. She felt that their destinies were really intertwined in ways that she could not describe at the moment. She added that while he was doing that, she was going to see what had just blocked her magic now. She then left, going back up the stairs and towards her chambers.

It seems things got intense and interesting for the royal family of Arendelle!

* * *

~In Lelystad~

While Godzilla's history was shown and explained in Norway, Little Godzilla's history was shown to the pixies and the human princess Rapunzel in the Netherlands. The potent and powerful fairy Lady Airlia was using her magical abilities of time and space to show the universe in where Little Godzilla was from, and who his father was. Airlia showed on where Little Godzilla was just a tiny baby, when he hatched as a Godzillasaurus. The time/space fairy explained that this was on he started out as, and the pixies plus the princess were amazed that such a tiny, cute dinosaur would grow into something like what he was today. When the scene showed Godzilla coming for him, that got a gasp from everyone.

Tinkerbell exclaimed when she saw Godzilla in the picture, "That's him! That's the creature we saw sixteen years ago, me and Peter!". Zarina and Silvermist said the same thing, that they had seen the saurian in the golden comet that passed by Neverland sixteen years ago. Rapunzel also exclaimed that she too saw Godzilla sixteen years ago as a little girl, when she saw the golden comet in the sky. She pointed to her old tower home and said that after seeing it, she painted a picture of the four monsters she saw on the wall, and it should still be there. The scene changed to show Baby Godzilla following his father into the sea, and coming to an island that Godzilla called home. The group saw Baby Godzilla slowly change and transform, turning from Godzillasaurus into the Little Godzilla that was there before them. Lord Milori inquired on how such a radical change was possible in just a short amount of time.

Lady Airlia answered, "The island that they went to was filled with a strong poison that is lethal to most living beings, but not to Little Godzilla and his father, Godzilla. The saurian child absorbed and changed into the being he is now, possibly inheriting his father's abilities.". Little Godzilla confirmed that when he let out a small shriek, and his tiny dorsal spines flared blue just like his old man! He opened his maw and a short stream of blue fire came out… but it was in the form of sparkles like fireworks. The fairies from Neverland, Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal were all very much surprised by this. So was Little Godzilla apparently, as he seemed quite happy to do what his father did.

Fawn said, "Well… it seems the little guy has his papa's ability, alright! Though, never seen fire shoot out like that in sparkles.". Zarina, the Alchemist-talent fairy stated that he was still young, and must be learning how to control his newfound ability. Vidia let out a loud AHEM and everyone turned their attention back to the portal screen. However, when they were getting to where Little Godzilla met his aunt Space Godzilla… the magic flared and the portal made of white and black pixie dust seemed to shake and rumble for a bit before exploding to dust! The group covered their eyes briefly to avoid the light flare that came from the small explosion, and saw that Lady Airlia was falling to the ground! Rapunzel acted fast, diving and catching the small pixie in her hands. The other fairies gasped and came to the human princess, going to where she was holding the Space/Time- talented pixie in her hands.

Tinkerbell asked, "Lady Airlia! Are you alright? Are you hurt?!". The elderly pixie regained her bearings, and her breath, and answered that she was fine. She used her staff to become like a cane, to bring herself back up to stand. The Time/Space fairy looked to Rapunzel and thanked her for the save, which the brunette beauty replied that it was her pleasure. Queen Clarion went to her old friend and asked on what just happened.

The black and white garbed fairy answered, "Some powerful magic interfered, the likes I have never felt before. It blocked the viewing portal, and somehow caused the magic to implode on itself. I suspect that whatever brought our little friend here does not want us to see more.". This was puzzling for the fairies, humans and animals. However, Little Godzilla was sad that the light show was gone and was looking around on what to do next. Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist looked from Airlia to the son of Godzilla, and flew over to see if they could distract him more so he would not leave the area.

Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn spoke up, "What shall we do now? I believe that we need to investigate this, to see where this strange magic came from. If its strong enough to disrupt fairy magic, it must be looked into.". The other pixies agreed, but not Clarion, Milori and Airlia. The three powerful fairies stated that there were some types of magic that belonged to many tribes, both in Neverland and also in the human world. Any of them could be stronger then fairy magic if it was that advanced, and doing a search would require too much time and effort. That brought the morale down a little, and Sunflower the Minister of Summer said that there must be something they could do.

Milori replied, "There is nothing we do about the strange magic at the moment, or in the near future. Right now, what we can do is focus on our new friend from another place. Such as… where does he stay now that he is in this universe?". Now that was a good question, as the pixies, Rapunzel and the animals looked to their right to see Little Godzilla playing in the stream with Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta. It did their hearts good to see such a playful, innocent monster. However, they were now worried on how to keep such a rare and strong saurian a secret.

Rapunzel commented, "I was thinking about taking him to my home, a castle that is a little bit a ways from here. But now, I'm a bit skeptical. Especially after the little blue fire he just spat out earlier.". Indeed, she did entertain the thought of bringing Little Godzilla to the palace. There, he could meet with other humans and get used to them. Plus, it would be good for the little monster to make some friends. But now, she was worried about someone doing something extreme and negative should they see him. And now, seeing the castle servants putting out fires in various places.

Vidia commented, "Of course you couldn't take him to a palace! With that many humans around, he'd most likely get hurt! No, the place he is going to is with us to Neverland.". She was feeling pretty confident and smug, thinking that the others would agree with her. Her companions did, but not the leaders. Clarion stated that while her intentions were good, bringing Little Godzilla to Neverland was out of the question. The other pixies and sparrowmen at Pixie Hollow might not take to the little monster as they have, and also the animals might come to fear the son of Godzilla since he did give off a most un-natural presence and scent. Lady Airlia put in that even though Little Godzilla was a natural animal at birth, he had changed so much so that he was out of their jurisdiction. Zarina put in that Captain Hook and his band of pirates were still in the magical realm, and if he captured the little creature… who knew what could happen? After hearing the part on Captain Hook, Tinkerbell and the others quickly sided with their ruler. Vidia also had to give in, remembering how crafty and dangerous the human pirate captain was. Iridessa thought for a moment, then an idea came to her!

She looked to everyone and suggested, "Hey! How about this? He stays right here, in this very place! Its concealed enough so that no one can find this place unless they look hard enough, and also far from civilization. We can come down here on some days to keep an eye on him.". The others thought on her suggestion, and saw that it did have merit. Rapunzel voiced her concern on Little Godzilla being spotted by very unsavory characters like bandits and thieves… or even cold-blooded hunters. However, Clarion spoke that they could put a unique spell over the area that would cause those with evil, malicious hearts to be turned away. The good fairy magic would repulse those with wicked hearts and spirits. That settled Rapunzel down, the princess fearing for Little Godzilla's wellbeing. She stated that she herself would come here from time to time to check on the son of Godzilla, to spend some time with the little guy.

"Then it is all agreed. Little Godzilla stays here, in the protection of this area. I believe that three fairies are sufficient to look out for the monster per day. So for this day, Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta are in charge for Little Godzilla.". Clarion spoke out. Said three fairies heard this declaration, and while Fawn was excited and thrilled to be able to care for a new species of animal, Rosetta and Silvermist were not exactly thrilled. The two pixies went to their leaders, pleading that they could not stay with Little Godzilla for various reasons. Clarion just smiled and said that her decision was final, so thus Rosetta and Silvermist were stunned that they had to take care of a monster from another universe. However, Rapunzel came to their rescue, so to speak.

The princess said, "How about I stay here with our new friend until sundown? I want to stay with Little Godzilla for as long as possible, to bond with him! Also, it would give Silvermist and Rosetta the time they need to do their duties until then.". The pixies thought on it, and the rulers agreed that this could be done. Rosetta and Silvermist were a little glad now, seeing as they were going to be able to do their talent duties until sundown. Maximus and Pascal were a bit wary that they now had to stay with a monster that gave off a most curious and un-natural scent, but they believed they would get used to it. Loud splashing was heard, and the group looked to see Little Godzilla under the waterfall, and having fun being underneath the pure, clear and cold water. The pixies, human princess and intelligent animals had to laugh/chuckle at the antics of the small saurian.

It seems that Little Godzilla was situated in his new home!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for now! So, how did you all enjoy this? I hope you liked how I portrayed the Mountain Trolls! Making OC characters, especially a new race, is hard by well worth it if you put much thought and dedication to it. Also, I did the research on minerals and ores in Norway. Titanium is there, and I believe its unique properties can aid magic rather then hinder it. In any case, hope you like them! Also, I had to mix in Godzilla's history due to the time-changing events that occurred in _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_ the 1991 film. See what happens when you time travel?

Now for the questions: What do you think of the mountain trolls being a slightly matriarch-ruled community rather then patriarch? What would your first thought be upon seeing Benedikta? What would you tell Elsa if you were Anna, after what she just objected to of Godzilla being around them? What do you think of the decision of the pixies and Rapunzel in allowing Little Godzilla to have free reign of the princess's old home? And finally, would you volunteer to look after the son of Godzilla or no?

Next chapter, it's all about King Caesar and Jet Jaguar! The two are going to have to get used to their new friends, and also the Disney characters are going to have to figure out on what to do with them. It's going to be funny, trust me!

Now R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 9

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Fine, I hope. I'm a bit stoked that I got some new reviews in! Always warms my heart, and gets my determination pumping, to continue with this second novel! I am glad that a lot of you are answering my questions, and getting really involved in the story with the characters. I love it!

Now, to answer some questions that some authors such as 94. He asked me why I made Space Godzilla female, when Wikipedia and other such informative sites say that the celestial saurian is a he. My basis is simple. When I was a kid, watching _**Godzilla vs. Biolantte**_ for the first time it was released to VHS, I witnessed that Biolantte had a female spirit in her. The daughter of the scientists who fused G-cells with plant cells, thus creating Biolantte. The scientists, Dr. Shirgami, stated that Biolantte and Godzilla were the same since they came from the same cell. I disagreed, seeing that they were different in so many ways. So, I went along with it that Biolantte was a girl since then!

In addition, Space Godzilla is essentially Biolantte. Her spores, that contained Godzilla's DNA, scattered into space where it was changed by absorbing dying supernovas, stars, and going through a black hole that made it evolve quickly due to the event horizon that occurs when you get close to said black hole. In my first novel, I simply had the spores mix in together with Maleficent's evil magical essence when most of her went back into the atmosphere. That particular, tiny part of the cell mixture went into space… and thus was born Space Godzilla! After seeing _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_, the celestial saurian showed intelligence and maximum use of her abilities that went beyond even Godzilla itself. I figured that if I tweaked it a bit, it would show that would be due to Maleficent's conscious that was in the small bit of evil magic that got sent into space along with Biolantte's spores. And that, as many say… is history.

Now that is settled, I hope you all like this chapter. It's all about King Caesar and Jet Jaguar, with their new human companions of course! Also, big thanks to Darkness Rissing who helped me to tweak and change slightly one of my chapters. He made some excellent classic Disney reference, and that got me to change Chapter 6 a little. I REALLY need to get back more into the classics… wish me luck!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are made by Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC characters and most of the songs I place here! Should I use a song or music that is by another artists, I will give him/her/them their due credit and props.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

Chapter 9

Aladdin had witnessed a whole lot in his life in the kingdom of Agrabah. He had seen magical genies, flying imps, sentient flying carpets, sand witches, and much more. He had even gone to other dimensions and worlds, faced villains with extraordinary powers and abilities! But this seemed to beat them all. The Sultan and his Sultana, Jasmine, were seeing their two children Azad and Malak examining and trying to converse with a humanoid monster that apparently came from another universe completely different from their own. And also saved their lives from the _Claw Crushers_. Genie and Carpet were also doing their own… unique examinations on the monster King Caesar. The former street rat sighed and said, "Something tells me that things are going to get more hectic and interesting around here.". Jasmine chuckled a little, seeing that her love and husband was a bit wary of the situation. She could not blame his hesitancy towards the newcomer, but she was a bit more trusting then Aladdin.

She replied, "It always is around here, dear. Now come on, let's go and see what we can do about the situation.". She gently guided her husband towards the group, Aladdin wondering just what it is they were getting into.

Azad and Malak were examining the lion-dog hybrid monster before them, very much impressed on how it defeated the _Claw Crushers_. The prince stated, "How is it that King Caesar broke those magical red bonds? They even entrapped Genie, and he's pretty powerful.". The son of Aladdin and Jasmine was very curious on how a very potent magical being like his friend Genie could not break the red bonds that the leader Griffin shot at them, but a creature that showed no visible magical power could easily break the bonds.

Malak replied, "I don't know, but I liked how he defeated those bandits! He used moves like a human does, and it seemed to resemble those used by warriors in the Far East!". The princess had learned from her studies with her and Azad's tutors, and also in her own free time in the massive Royal Library, that some people in the Far East, in countries such as China, practiced the art of non-weapon combat. The books, scrolls, and tutors told of these people that had learned of ways of a practice called _martial arts_, in using their own bodies as weapons. She had seen King Caesar use unusual throws, kicks and punch attacks that looked similar to the fighting styles of the Orient.

Genie took out another book, one that was a little worn out but still in good condition nonetheless. It was brown with black bindings, and on the front was a picture of a young man doing what seemed to be a karate kick. On the front was words written in Japanese kanji, something that the Arabians did not know. He said, "Let's see what my handy-dandy _Martial Arts for Dummies_ says on what kind of fighting style our new furry friend here used against those fiends! Hmmm… let's see what we got here…". He started to flip through the pages, trying to find the moves that King Caesar used on the bandits and what style it was from. The monster looked at the beings quizzically, wondering on how the blue being was able to perform feats of magic, the likes it had never seen before. And also on why the humans were so curious instead of frightened, like they would be back in his own realm. And finally, he was curious on how a being made of thread was moving about so freely.

When Aladdin and Jasmine finally joined the group, Genie apparently found what he was looking for. He stopped on a certain page and exclaimed, "Ah-ha! Found it! Hmmm… yes… yes… that is interesting. It seems that our universal guest used _aikido_ on the larger members of the Claw Crushers, basic _karate_ and then _jujutsu_ on the smaller ones with weapons.". When Jasmine asked on what those styles were, the bouncing bundle of blue energy smiled and twirled around quick like a top, magic swirling around him! It lasted for a few seconds, and he stopped to reveal that he had on clothes. He was wearing a white karate gi, with a strange symbol on the back. If anyone were an expert in Japanese _kanji_, they could translate that the character symbol stood for **Goofball Master**. His tail was gone, in its place were two legs that were covered in the same material as the gi.

Genie did some exaggerated martial arts moves while yelling loudly, causing some of his captive audience to giggle/chuckle. He smirked and stated, "These two styles come from the island of Japan, a place that I haven't taken you yet. It's close to China, and the people there use various martial art styles to suit their kind of self-defense. The one called _aikido_ is for redirecting the momentum of an opponent's attack, and then uses either a joint or throw lock to keep the opponent unable to attack again anytime soon. Allow me to demonstrate!". He then used his magic to create a double of himself, who also wore a karate gi like the original. However, the _kanji_ symbol on its back translated to **Goofball Double**. The double gave out a loud karate cry as it charged at Genie, who merely smirked and waited. When the double threw out a fist, Genie quickly grabbed the right wrist, did a bending move and used the opponent's own momentum against it to lift and slam it down on the ground! The double was clearly dazed, as it looked a little banged up from the counter-throw.

The real deal smirked as its clone vanished in a poof of smoke. Genie said, "That is what _aikido_ is! Basically disabling your opponent while at the same time not causing to him or her any serious injury.". The royal family and Carpet were mildly impressed on the demonstration of a martial arts move. Aladdin and his family had long since used the art of using their enemies moves against them, but they didn't know that these people in Japan had a martial arts style covering it. Genie wiped his hands and stated that _jujutsu_ was similar to the martial arts he just demonstrated, but it was more for disabling foes with weapons and also it added in grappling throws. He finished up by stating that karate was more offensive-oriented, but was originally used so that the user would not defeat his or herself. Azad's curiosity was piqued, and he promised himself in his head to learn more about the fighting arts that these Japan people practiced. However, they were really surprised to see a monster actually executing moves like that, since most beasts they have seen, be it magical or not, could not perform such moves.

Malak said, "Well, do you think we should introduce ourselves more to our new friend? He did save us from those sand jackals, and I believe he is intelligent enough to understand us.". Azad agreed with his sister, adding in that it was the least they could do. Aladdin was still unsure about this, but it seemed that he was outvoted since Jasmine, Genie and even Carpet wanted to introduce themselves formally to King Caesar. The monster looked at the group, growling a little but in a non-threating way. He did understand them, partially at least, and was wanting to know more about this group that gave off a similar aura and authority like the royalty back in his own home universe.

Jasmine went to King Caesar, briefly admiring the crown-shaped piece that seemed to be part of his forehead. In her view, this gave the monster a real appearance of a king. She smiled softly and stated, "Hello there, King Caesar. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Jasmine, Sultana of Agrabah, the place you are in now. And this is my husband Aladdin, who is the Sultan and co-ruler of the kingdom.". She brought Aladdin in, taking him by the arm and pulling him by her side. The sultan of Agrabah shot a little hesitant smile at the large monster, still a bit unconvinced of the whole situation. King Caesar leaned down to get a good look at the two, growling softly as he examined them. What the group did not know, and what was hidden in Genie's other book _Monsters: Mystical and Magic: 5__th__ edition_ concerning King Caesar, was that said monster was peering into their souls!

The ruby eyes did more then just reflect back energy beams, but it could be used to see into the soul of a being. To see if they were true and good, or corrupt and tainted. The monster was a divine beast after all, a guardian that was created with supernatural abilities. King Caesar saw that the two dark-skinned humans before him were good, and also radiating a level of strength that impressed him. He saw that the male one, Aladdin as he was called, showed hesitancy in being near him. The hybrid beast could find no fault in that, since he did look monstrous after all. But the female, Jasmine… she did not show any of that, and radiated warmth and kindness that was tempered with strength and wisdom. A rare combination indeed! He felt that these two were similar to the Azumi royal family, having a certain aura of authority and strength that only those of royal blood had. He saw Jasmine extend her left arm to him, her hand stretched out like she wanted to shake his hand. King Caesar was again impressed by her courage, and his respect for her started to bloom and grow. He slowly extended his right arm, his large claw hands open and going to her.

Aladdin's eyes went wide when he saw the monster extending his hand towards Jasmine. He hissed at her, "Jasmine, what do you think you're doing?!". He was very worried about her, one thing that had not changed a bit since they first met those many years ago. Jasmine just gave her husband a patient look and simply answered to trust her. The sultan did indeed trust his wife, it was the other-universal monster that he did not trust that much. The family nearby was also a little nervous too, hoping that things went for the best. It seemed that their worries were un-founded, because King Caesar gently grasped and took Jasmine's hand! The sultana was very glad for this moment, and also marveled on how soft King Caesar's golden fur was when part of it touched her skin. However, what came next really surprised them all. A soft blue glow appeared around the hands when they connected, and Jasmine gasped softly on what she was feeling. King Caesar let out a small growl of surprise as well… for the two were forming a small, weak bond with one another! It seemed that monster and royal human had just formed a small but visible link!

The two beings slowly parted hands, Jasmine breathing a little more heavily. Aladdin took her in his arms and whispered, "Jasmine… sweetheart, are you alright?! What just happened?!".

Jasmine answered, "I… I don't know. I felt something warm, strong but gentle at the same time. For a moment, I… I felt like a connection was forming. A bond I can't quite describe.". Genie went to her quick and started to give her a checkup, donning a doctor's uniform one and zipping here and there on her body to see if anything was out of place. While the big blue bundle of energy was examining Jasmine in his own zany way, the children were looking back and forth between King Caesar and their mother.

Azad whispered, "A bond…? Mother formed a bond of some kind with the beast? How is that even possible?!". He was curious on how this came to be, and his sister was no different. However, rather then contemplate… Malak went towards King Caesar! She was determined to find out for herself on what happened, and also hoping to form a bond with the mystical guardian beast herself. She could not explain or describe it, but she felt a pull towards the monster from another universe. It was the same for Jasmine, both feeling a tug on their souls towards the hybrid monster. The connection was weak and budding, but still there. Like a seedling that was beginning to sprout underground. Azad followed her sister, not wanting to let her do something crazy without him there. Aladdin saw his children walking towards a slightly dazed King Caesar, and he was very much worried at this point.

He exclaimed, "Azad! Malak! Don't go near him! Don't touch him!". The sultan was still worried on his wife, even though Genie came back to normal with the news that Jasmine was totally fine. Though, he did say that he did find a type of spiritual connection between the sultana and King Caesar. It was weak, but it was there. The prince and princess did not pay heed to their father, going in front of the divine beast from another universe. Aladdin was about to tell Carpet to go in and get them away from the monster in whatever way possible, when it was too late.

Malak stared into the ruby eyes of King Caesar, feeling something tingling throughout her body and spirit. Azad felt the same thing going through his being, not intrusive but strange nevertheless. The princess stated, "King Caesar, my name is Malak and I am the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. I am the princess of Agrabah. Beside me is my brother Azad, prince of Agrabah and a good man. It is nice to meet you.". King Caesar did to them what he just performed with Jasmine, using his mystical ruby eyes to peer into the souls of the children. The monster saw that the two human beings were strong, sure, and also pure. They had no taint to their hearts and minds, that they were quite strong in spirit and alive with vibrant, youthful energy. Malak extended her hand towards him the same way Jasmine did, Azad following suit. The hybrid being growled to the two softly and extended his right hand to them. The claw and hands slowly came together and touched, and like Jasmine… a soft but sure blue aura enclosed around their hands! The prince and princess gasped softly as they felt a connection form between their spirits and that of King Caesar!

The connection lasted only for a minute or two before they were pulled away by Carpet and Aladdin. The worried father looked over his children, who seemed to be in a daze for a moment like Jasmine was before snapping back to reality. He asked, "Are you two okay?! Why did you do that?!". Azad answered back that they felt a pull on them from the monster, but it was not like mental manipulation. Malak added in for her brother like it was something more deeper, something more profound that led them to shake hands with King Caesar. The monster looked at the group, now feeling a bond forming between himself and the royal family, minus Aladdin at the moment. The hybrid beast was feeling a little more settled now, his spirit now linked with a royal family that seemed to be like his own back in his own universe. He now had a family to protect and guard, and he hoped that the bond he now shared with them would grow stronger, better as time passed on.

Genie saw that his former master/current friend was in a bit of a state of shock and confusion here, seeing that his wife and kids had just connected with a monster from another universe. He said to him, "Umm… Al. You looked a little dizzy here. How about we go to the oasis and escape this heat, eh? Maybe we can figure out things from there.". The cool blue dude also made a mental note to find out more about King Caesar, like how he even got to this realm in the first place and why he shrank.

Jasmine stated, "Good idea, Genie. I think we all need to cool down a little before we go back home. Carpet, do you mind taking us to the Oasis?". The Oasis was a small, but very welcome patch of paradise that grew in the desert, Genie discovering it years ago after he busted Aladdin and Abu out of the collapsed Cave of Wonders with the help of Carpet. The magical rug did a little salute, and flew over to his friends. He hovered a little over their feet, and Jasmine hopped on him while helping Aladdin on. Genie twirled and in a small blast of magic, transformed into a unique flying machine that had a name on its side called _The Sea Duck_. On the front was Genie's face. The hatch opened, allowing Azad and Malak to climb aboard. The two young adults were long used to Genie changing into some unusual things to be used as transportation, but it still brought smiles to their faces to him do such things. Once they were in, they saw their friend have a double at the pilot's seat.

The Genie double looked like a humanoid bear with a lot packed on the bottom area, his stomach very round and such. It wore a small cream-colored jacket and at a red pilot cap on its head. The blue bear stated, "Hey there, little britches! Sit back, buckle up, and let ol' Genie do the flying!". It flipped some switches on the control panel, and the engines roared to life as the propellers started to turn rapidly! King Caesar let out a loud roar as he backed away, more then a little surprised upon seeing such an incredible feat of magic. The plane soon lifted off the ground, as did Carpet once everyone was situated.

Jasmine looked to the monster down below in the sand and exclaimed, "Follow us, King Caesar! We're going to a place to get out of this heat! I hope you can keep up!". Shortly after say that, Carpet took off like a shot into the sky and heading east! The Genie-plane roared off after them, leaving the 9-foot tall beast in the dust. King Caesar roared loudly and started to give chase. However, he soon realized that traveling on foot in loose sand was not idle as he did not cover much ground… and also he kept losing his footing. The guardian beast growled in annoyance, and then shifted to going on all fours like a lion. He then ran after the royal family, much more settled now that he was bonded to them.

* * *

~In Louisiana~

In the bayou, two women were now getting in to turn in for the night. Odie and Radelle were in the safe haven of their tree, getting their beds comfortable. These were not real beds like the kind people used in their homes. These particular beds were magic-crafted, natural rectangular wood made straight out of the branch that they were situated in. As for the blankets and pillows, they were also magically made. The voodoo queen Radelle used her connection to the supernatural plane to change a pile of leaves into blankets that were very soft and comfortable. The pillows were in reality long strips of bark, changed as well by the ebony lady. Odie was in her bed and was about to tuck in when she saw Jet Jaguar standing up in the middle of the large branch. She asked, "Hey suga. Are you going to go to sleep? Need a bed and blanket made for ya?". The android simply shook his head, and replied in his usual robotic voice that he did not require sleep at the moment and would be standing watch. Odie looked puzzled, still not being able to understand the machine with a human soul.

Radelle chuckled and said, "I think that our metallic friend is going to keep watch over us while we sleep. I didn't understand his voice just now, but his posture and stance said it all". Jet Jaguar nodded, saying that Radelle was right. Odie just shook her head, wondering and hoping on when the robotic man would find his voice so they could all understand his language. She hit her head on the pillow, and clapped her hands to turn off the fireflies that were lighting up the place with their bioluminescence butts. The apprentice to Radelle quickly fell to sleep, the actions of tonight catching up with her and she wanted to get some good shut eye.

The voodoo queen merely chuckled at the actions of her apprentice, and was a bit more dignified in getting to sleep. She looked at Jet Jaguar and whispered, "I really do hope you find your voice, my friend. I hope you do…". She then fell to sleep, slipping into peaceful slumber.

Jet Jaguar ran a scan, and saw that the two women were indeed asleep. While they slept, he went over near the edge of the branch to keep watch. While on sentry duty, he took in the sounds of the crickets, the serenity of the night, and the full moon that was coming down from a large enough opening through the trees. The android sighed, and started to get more in touch with the soul that was gradually building within his circuits and metal frame. He shut down his logic circuits, and opened his mind and budding heart to the sounds of nature. He was going to find his voice… and was about to gain something even more in the process!

While Jet Jaguar was looking over his two new companions as they slept, some trouble was brewing in New Orleans. The city was mostly quiet, but for a certain saloon called _**Tapper's Point**_, it was quite lively and noisy! The establishment was created for those who loved to drink, play cards, fight, listen to some good tunes… and also get a gander at some extremely pretty women that wore bright and provocative dresses. It had been set up by Tapper Hardstone, a businessman from the North some years ago. The place had been the target of many a hard drinker, gambler, skirt-chaser, and also those who wanted to see such a place get demolished. The saloon had survived them all, and was more lively at night rather then daytime. At the moment, some fast music was playing and the patrons were just dancing and enjoying the fun time! Among the patrons was a plantation owner named Aimeri Henderson, a lean and tall gentleman who grew and sold sugar to buyers in the North, South, and also in parts of Europe. He was a wealthy man, looked to be in mid-forties, single and often surrounding himself with very busty and beautiful women. He was white of skin, eyes black as coal, hair and paper-thin long mustache the same color was well-groomed and slick, and having an air of aristocracy similar to his Southern fellow plantation neighbors.

He was on the ground level floor of the saloon, watching the festivities getting more rowdy by the minute. On his side, and behind him, were three beauties that had much make-up on and also questionable dresses on as well. On his left was a blonde woman by the name of Aglaë, on his right was a raven-haired cutie named Amarante, and the one behind him was a fiery redhead named Aude. He laughed as he saw two men brawling on the side, on account one accused the other of cheating after they lost a round of poker. He exclaimed, "My darling girls, this doesn't get any better then this! Nothing can, or will, put out my fine mood tonight!". The ladies agreed with him, molding themselves to the rich plantation owner. Well, it seemed that something was heading his way that would ruin his night very much. Just as he finished sipping his glass of fine drink… the saloon doors flew open and in came two messed up men. It was Louie and Xavier, the two men who were hired to search for escaped slaves! The hunting dogs that were with them had gone back to Henderson manor, which was on the outskirts of the city. The party ended abruptly when the patrons saw how badly messed up they were.

"Boss! Boss! We got ourselves a little problem here!" Louie exclaimed as he saw his employer and went towards him. However, Henderson simply held up a hand in a silent command for Louie to stop where he was and not make another step towards him. Xavier followed slowly, having more common sense then his partner was at the moment.

"Boys, you come at this fine establishment, dressed like you are now? And yelling of all things to me, a gentleman of class and stature? I tell you, what is it that is so important to make you two knuckleheads barge in here like this?" the sugar plantation owner inquired while his ladies hugged more into him, giving the two hired hands dirty looks. In some cases, one would think not to say anything degrading to men who looked strong enough to work iron around easy. But when they are employed to a man that pays handsomely for any kind of slaves they capture, they are taught to endure any kind of insults. Xavier started things off, saying that earlier they heard some strange noises and went deeper into the bayou to check it out. That brought around of gasps and talking, since no living being has ever gone that deep into the swamplands and come back out alive.

Louie picked up, "Yeah, yeah! We found two black women, mature and ripe for work! We shot at them but… something came down from the trees! It was a nightmare, I tell you! Something out of this world!". The two hired hands then started to tell about Jet Jaguar, describing the android and re-telling on what was done to it… and what it did to them and the two hunting dogs. The patrons started to think and say that the two white slave catchers were crazy, out of their minds, either having too much to drink or inhaling too much swamp vapors that came from the bayou. Once they finished their report to Aimeri Henderson, the plantation owner looked like he was mulling something in his head. The entire saloon was quiet, as no one would think to interrupt the powerful multi-millionaire, who was now idly playing with a deck of cards that was from a nearby table. The two slave catchers gulped, knowing that their employer did not buy their story at all. After a moment or two, the sugar plantation owner rose up from his seat, his three women still near him. He walked over to Louie and Xavier, going to the bald-headed Louie.

Henderson looked into the eyes of slave catcher and started to say, "That was quite a tale you boys told. A metal man, bullets having no effect on him, and no sign that it was even damaged. Then, this… metal being attacked you and two of my best hunting dogs in a manner you can't describe. Except, that he seemed to attack like certain animals did. Am I hearing this right, gentlemen?". He was speaking in a manner like one would to a child who got caught trying to do something wrong and was trying to cover it up. Louie and Xavier simply nodded, swearing that all they had just said was the truth. The lean owner just nodded his head, turned around and went back to his ladies and table.

Aimeri picked up a glass that held his favorite wine drink, something he brought in since he did not like local whisky and other 'commoner' drinks. He took a sip and stated, "I believe you two must have been hallucinating, saw something that was a figment of your imagination due to the swamp vapors. You two did go to a section of the bayou that normal men would not dare enter, and these gases addled your tiny brains. And you two beat up one another, thinking that either of you were this… mechanical man from another world.". Xavier and Louie wanted to protest loudly, but a hard look from Henderson silenced any kind of protest they had their lips. The two could see as clear as day that the boss was embarrassed by the situation, and by them.

The sugar tycoon sighed and finished up, "I am going to let you off the hook this time, gentlemen. I expect to see you both at my manor tomorrow, at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Maybe then the strange gas will be out of your systems, and you can tell me what REALLY happened. Now, off with you.". The tone was aristocratic, but held a sharp sting to it that made Xavier and Louie wince. It seemed that they messed things up for their boss tonight with their report, and looked around to see that the patrons were giving them weird looks and such. The two just simply replied yes sir, and made their way out of the saloon. When they were outside completely, the joint started to become active again. However, the patrons were all whispering and talking about the two wackos that had just told an incredibly far-fetched story. Aimeri was once again back in the pleasurable company of Aglaë, Amarante, and Aude. However, something was tingling at the back of his mind. The logical part of his brain had been at work since he saw the state of Xavier and Louie, and also hearing their tale.

'Something does not add up. Usually, those uncouth fools would throw punches left and right if they did fight one another. But those marks… the places that were swollen or bruised… too precise for even them. And if I am right, hitting those certain places was meant more to disable them then an actual fight. Perhaps… perhaps they did find something in those forbidden grounds. Just have to keep it to myself until I can more sense of all this.' he thought. He put these thoughts on the backburner for now, since he was with pleasurable company and was going to enjoy it fully until it was time to head back home.

* * *

(Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this! I am thinking on giving Jet Jaguar a voice, but I can't decide on which voice I want it to be. I want it to be an American voice, but with a certain quality to it that makes him sound Japanese. Any suggestions? What about the voices from any of the movies, anime, or cartoon shows? Also, who here spotted a Hidden Mickey here? If you can manage it, your reward is a large chocolate chip cookie the size of Godzilla's heart!

I found out about the three martial arts that King Caesar used, and I hope I displayed them properly so I would not upset or offend those who practice the real arts of self-defense.

I remembered seeing the cartoon series _**Aladdin**_ on Disney Channel years ago, and thus I know that Aladdin and Jasmine had many kinds of adventures before settling down. Also, Aimeri is like a mixture of Jafar and Dr. Facilier from the movies _**Aladdin**_ and _**The Princess and the Frog**_ respectively. In addition, the three ladies Aglaë, Amarante, and Aude are similar to the Bimbettes from _**Beauty and the Beast**_. And finally, the name of the saloon, I used the one from _**Wreck-It Ralph**_, the character that serves drinks. I found out that Tapper is also the name of a real video game that existed in 1983.

Now for the questions: Would you willingly bond with King Caesar like Jasmine and the royal children did? What would you be thinking once you felt the connection being made? If you could, what other martial arts styles would you like to show/teach to King Caesar and the royal Agrabah family? And finally, what would you be thinking if you were one of the patrons at the saloon after hearing Xavier and Louie's story?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long delay here. I just got a letter back from Disney… saying that they could not use my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ and also no chance of talking about making it into a movie. Needless to say, that got me down pretty bad. But, I am not going to give up! There has to be a way for me to talk to both Disney and Toho into making my novel an animated movie, so I will keep at it! Wish me luck! Also, I have been addicted to two games, _Epic Mickey_ and its sequel for the Wii system. That game is pretty good.

On a lighter, more positive note, my friend Neshma from Puerto Rico sent me a very kick-ass late Christmas present to me! A hand-drawn poster that is based on my first novel! It is so cool! It was made with love, care, pride and also well done! I got the picture scanned, then framed said picture so it would last longer, and now the scanned picture is the cover image on my first novel! Go check it out! That really boosted my spirits.

Now, in this chapter it's about Godzilla, Little Godzilla, and their new companions! Also, a little sneak peek on what Hans is doing with his newly acquired monsters and army. I hope you all enjoy it! One last thing, the song here is my own and it's called _**The Path for You**_ and think of it similar to how Esmeralda sung _**God Help The Outcast**_ in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the monsters of Toho, nor any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. Any song that is from another artist, I will give him/her/them their just due and credit.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 10

The mountain troll city of Ingfrid deep within North Mountain was usually at this time bustling with activity, but it was not the case at this point. Any and all mountain trolls were currently starring in awe at two guests who were moving about in the town. One of the guests was Anna, the princess of the outside kingdom of Arendelle. The 21-year old was the very first human to be in their midst, and the citizens had heard about her and her sister Queen Elsa. Said princess was following the second guest… a towering ten-foot tall monster from another universe! Godzilla had been lumbering about the city after he left the palace of the mountain troll's leader Benedikta, his stomach full and his strength returned in all its might. The saurian was curious about the place he was in, seeing structures that reminded him of his own home world but different. Back in his own universe, he detested cities that were built by humans. Godzilla felt that the structures did more harm than good to the land, and also that they were eyesores in his territory. That is why he often destroyed them in the land of Japan, to get rid of the things that seemed to do more harm than good to the environment.

But the King of the Monsters felt different about the city he was in. For one thing, it was more in harmony with nature rather then subjugating it like most humans did. Also, it was made by non-human hands and carried with it a respect for the land. So while it did have the feeling of a city similar to the ones in his own universe, it was different on account it was moving with nature and also built by a different race. So he was milling about, looking at the strange creatures that seemed to wear metal clothing and had a scent that was different then humans. Currently though, he was getting all kinds of stares and looks that made him feel a bit on edge. He kept his guard up, just in case any of the creatures got it in their heads to attack. He was not the King of the Monsters for nothing, and he would prove it if need be!

Anna saw Godzilla tensing up, and she went over to calm him down. Usually, one would not just walk briskly to a creature that could more or less snap you in half with little effort. But the princess was brave and more courageous then some gave her credit for. She was an optimist at heart, believing in the best of things for both herself and for others. It was the strength and steadfastness of this character trait that helped her with Elsa, both long ago and even to today. She touched Godzilla's left side, causing the saurian to look down at her. She said, "It's okay, Godzilla. No one is going to attack you. They're just curious, never seen anyone like you and me before.". The former titan looked down at her, his brown-red eyes gazing at the bravery of this human female that had touched him without flinching or showing fear of any kind. He remembered the touch… the one he received years ago from his four bonded human females. Godzilla merely gave a snort of acknowledgement, but he still kept his guard up. He was not a king for nothing!

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that her words got through to Godzilla. She looked behind her to see that Håvard and two armed male mountain troll guards were coming their way. The armed guards were quick in their pace to reach her and the saurian, but not the apprentice to Benedikta. His pace was slow, leisurely even. Håvard had been studying Godzilla ever since he walked away, watching his movements and also his facial expressions. The mountain troll magic-user sensed that the monster from another universe was intelligent, perhaps on par with human intelligence. He looked towards Anna and stated, "You are brave and wise for your years, your Highness. Not many would want to go near, let alone touch, a fearsome beast like Godzilla.". Anna replied with a small smile and a little bow while saying thank you. She felt something tug on her lower dress, and turned to look down to see two little ones. A boy and girl mountain troll, the small ones looking at the princess with awe and wonder in their eyes.

The small boy asked, "Princess Elsa, is this giant lizard your pet?". Now that was a question that threw Anna for a bit of a loop, and Godzilla heard the question as well. He peered down and snorted at the kids, a bit offended at both being called a lizard and being a pet. The two scamps looked up and were a bit scared at the reaction by Godzilla.

The princess of Arendelle smiled and chuckled a little at the actions of the small children. She kneeled down and answered, "No, little one. This monster is not my pet, but… a new friend. His name is Godzilla and he… comes from a faraway place. He is quite new to everything here, but give him some time to adjust.". The saurian heard Anna's words, and felt a little touch of the human emotion of happiness for a moment. He felt that way before, when Melody and Tracy befriended and bonded to him. And later on, more so when the little ones back where Melody lived accepted him, and also when Cinderella and Ariel also accepted him as a friend. It only lasted for a moment before it passed, but he did give Elsa a slight nod of the head. Even though it was subtle and small, Anna and Håvard saw this, and both felt that something good came out of this.

The small female mountain troll child looked to the King of the Monsters, gazing into his eyes for a few moments. It was as if she was searching for something, an instinct in all children of any race to see if the one before them was good or bad. When the moment had passed, the little girl had a small but truly warm smile on her face as she reached out and touched Godzilla's side. She said, "You're a good monster. Not the bad kind like in stories. You look scary, but you're not bad.". Those simple, innocent words moved Anna and Godzilla. The saurian let out a soft growl, his way of acknowledging the child's words. The princess was stunned, but in a good way. The small but true statement had shown her that children were excellent judges of characters, using an instinct that was tried and true rather then logic and reasoning of adults.

The boy went to the girl and both stood in front of Anna and Godzilla. He said, "My name is Froder, and this is my sister Marit. Welcome to our home!". Godzilla looked at the two children, then looked up and around at the other mountain trolls. Slowly and gradually, the citizens gave off small but comforting smiles and gestures that showed that any kind of hostility or aggression was vanishing. Anna was very grateful and glad that the mountain troll citizens had accepted them, if only for now. Godzilla was starting to feel the human emotion of acceptance, the same thing he felt when he was accepted by the humans in Melody's village. Håvard also had a small smile on, seeing the power of a child much more formidable then an adult when it came to judging beings. He saw the saurian throw his head back and let out a loud roar that shook the place slightly! The sound was unearthly, like nothing any of them had ever heard before!

The adults and a few of the kids flinched back a little, but most of the kids still smiled and cheered! Even Anna was grinning, knowing that Godzilla's roar was one of acceptance of what had just occurred. The little ones Froder and Marit went to the large lizard and started to really examine him. Froder was amazed by the amount of muscle Godzilla had, saying that it would be easy for him to move the massive gemstones that were in the mines. He had taken frequent trips to many of the mines with his father and mother, to learn more about what they do and why. There were some gemstones down there that were quite large, and some impossible to break down and segment even with magic, physical strength or tools. Marit however was more engrossed in Godzilla shape, intrigued by the strange dorsal fins that were on his back.

Godzilla was amazed on how such little creatures, these young hatchlings in his view, could trust him despite his size and looks. The King of the Monsters saw the little ones crowding around him, and some bold enough to hop and climb on his being! Now this really reminded him on what happened on the beach years ago, when the human children climbed all over him like some sort of toy. He gently shook himself, shaking the kids off but the little ones tuckered and rolled instead of just falling flat on their backs or backsides. The mountain troll children had learned to tuck and roll when falling to reduce and/or even prevent damage to their own being, since they were living in solid rock. The kids laughed, joy evident in their tones and voices. Godzilla was very curious on why they liked to fall like that, but he set that aside for now.

While the otherworldly monster was having his share of admirers, Anna was also being greeted by the children. However, she was also greeted more by the adults who came to her. The troll men and women of Ingfrid had heard of the princess, but never had the chance to see her face to face. Håvard had told them earlier that they were a secretive race, and many of them had seen only pictures or drawings of humans. Anna was asked questions like on how humans gathered for parties, on how their economy worked, and some even asked if there were truly bad people like Hans in the place she lived. The mountain trolls were informed by their leader on what happened three years ago in Arendelle.

The princess answered their questions as best she could. She said, "Hold on, hold on! One at a time please. Hehehe… your questions are a little fast for me. Okay now… to the first one, we love to send out invitations to others that are around the kingdom. It's much vast then one realizes. We throw our parties outside in the large, wide open spaces so people could mingle in all kinds of ways. To the second question, our economy works a little bit differently. We trade with various other kingdoms in the known world, and much more then jewels and such are traded or bought. And to the last question… sadly yes. There are people out there as bad as that… Hans. But thankfully, there are many good people in the world as well.". As soon as Anna finished answering their curious questions, a young male mountain troll went to her. He looked to be in his teenage years, but Anna felt that he was actually older then he looked. She would have to inquire to Håvard about the aging process, to see if mountain trolls aged like humans or no.

The young troll held out his hand and in it was a piece of clear quartz crystal that was simple but beautiful. It was the size of strawberry, with the shape of a teardrop, and on a thin but strong iron bracelet. He said, "I want you to have this. Think of this as a special first gift from all of us, as our first human visitor to our home.". Anna was very touched by this gesture, slowly taking the bracelet and admiring it for a moment. It was of simple design, but of very good quality work. She slipped it on her right wrist and thanked him, and everyone for the gift. Håvard and the guards smiled slightly, seeing that the princess was truly welcomed by the tribe and hoped that more good would come of this. The scene was disturbed when Godzilla let out another roar, causing everyone to turn to him quickly. The troll citizens parted a way for the King of the Monsters, who started to lumber towards a large tunnel opening straight ahead.

Godzilla was growing increasingly agitated by the creatures surrounding him. It was not of an aggressive state, but more of an annoyance. Plus, he wished to be out of the mountain of rock. He wanted to be outside, to smell the clean air and to see what kind of land he fell into. So with that, he roared loudly, telling the strange non-human beings to clear out of his way! The mountain trolls did so, Godzilla letting out a snort before walking/stomping out towards the tunnel that was in front of him. His instincts told him that was the way out, so he took it. Anna looked on, then looked to her left and was startled a little when she saw that Håvard was by her side. The mountain trolls seemed to be very good at coming up near you without being detected. She asked him, "Where do you think Godzilla is going?". He responded that he must be looking for a way outside, on the possibility that he wanted to see what kind of land he was in. Anna thanked him, and then thanked the citizens before following the saurian.

Elsa walked quietly out from the shadows, seeing everything from a distance. She walked besides the apprentice troll, Håvard not reacting like Anna did earlier. His senses were well honed thanks to his leader/teacher, and thus knew where the Ice Queen was at the whole time. The entire mountain troll citizens who were there gasped upon seeing the human who had ice powers. The queen asked softly, "Håvard... we both saw through the mirror. We saw on what Godzilla is, was, and apparently will always be. Do you think… sigh… what do you think his purpose is? What is his destiny and fate?". She had often asked herself on why the higher ups had decided to bless/curse her with ice magic of a natural kind. It was thanks to Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf that she found that her destiny was to be loved by her family, and that fate gave her those powers so she could bring her people together in protection and security.

The mountain troll magic user answered, "I do not know, your Highness. What I do know is this. That the Great Ones above have a purpose, a destiny for all that has been laid out for us since the time of our birth on this mortal plane. Though fate itself cuts that path that lets us choose which road to take, twisting and turning that defy even our knowledge and understanding… the destination is still the same. For Godzilla, I believe his purpose in returning back here is to learn more about humans. To see that there are people with strong, big hearts that can accept him. To see that he is more than just a monster. As for his fate and destiny… that, to me, is unclear at the moment. Perhaps you and Anna can make them clear.". He then gave a small bow to the queen before walking away, touching the side of the tunnel entrance/exit that Anna and Godzilla went through. His crystal glowed for a moment, and then said glow faded. He had used his powers to open up the other end of the tunnel, so that the two could go outside of the mountain.

Elsa sighed, looking at the tunnel entrance that was before her. Her mind said to follow Anna and Godzilla, but for the purpose of making sure the monster did not do anything to her sister. But her heart... the same one that had been thawed out because of her sibling's love for her… told her to follow. BUT for the intention of learning more about Godzilla, to follow Anna's instincts and to see that the King of the Monsters was indeed more than meets the eye. After a bit of an internal debate, Elsa gathered up her courage and walked out of the area inside the tunnel. The mountain trolls saw her leave, and Håvard had a small smirk as he saw her depart. It seemed that the Ice Queen's heart was slowly starting to warm up towards the saurian, just like Anna. He only hoped that all would turn out well in this meeting. He was not going to follow, but he would observe through magical means. When Elsa was out of sight, he told the citizens to leave them be for now. The crowd departed, and so did he back to his chambers that was inside Benedikta's castle.

Outside of the North Mountain, Godzilla and Anna were on a wide and long ledge that had a good view of Arendelle. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly starting its descent. The two saw the small town below, the castle near the large river and the woods down and spread out all before them. Godzilla growled softly, taking in the scenery as nature seemed to call out to him. This was a land that was not tainted by pollution, loud noises, the many sounds of human activity, and the extreme harm they did to the land. Instead, he was feeling what he felt the first time around when he landed in Melody's kingdom… a land that was serene, peaceful, and also basking in a unique magic that tingled with his own radiation energy. Anna looked to the green-skinned behemoth and asked, "You like what you see, big guy? You really like this place, huh?". Godzilla did not say anything, just staring out at the scene before him. But to the princess, that was all the answer she needed. The saurian stiffened for a moment, then turned his head towards the mountain tunnel they just exited out of. Anna did the same, and coming out from the darkness was Elsa.

Elsa greeted them, well… saying more hello to Anna then to Godzilla. Her sister said hi back, and the girls looked over to the King of the Monsters. Godzilla felt the magical power and might coming from Elsa, his instincts telling him that she was a danger. However, it did not tell him that Elsa was a threat. It was a difference that he could tell thanks to years of battle-honed instincts and a sixth sense that never let him down. He merely gazed upon her with fierce eyes, and Elsa stood her ground. King was sizing up Queen, as it were. After some tense moments, Godzilla merely growled and went back to seeing the land. His lack of action showed that he would not attack, but he would defend himself at a moment's notice. Anna encourage, "Come on Elsa. Come see the view with us. Its spectacular!". Elsa had to smile at her sister's energy and walked towards her and the monster. She stood beside Anna, the princess standing between Godzilla and Elsa. The three looked out at the peaceful scene below them, just soaking in the tranquility of nature.

It lasted for a few minutes or so, then Elsa looked over to her sister. She said, "Anna… you said that Godzilla and I are a lot alike. If this is so… then do you know of his destiny and fate? From what we saw in that mirror spell of Benedikta's, I think that his purpose is to only destroy. What do you think, sister?". The Snow Queen valued her sister's opinion, more so after the whole affair with Hans. The brown-haired beauty looked at her sister, then at Godzilla who continued to stare out into the distance. She touched Godzilla's leg, the gentle touch causing the mutated dinosaur to look down at her.

* * *

_**One's purpose is never clear at first, always fuzzy from the start.**_

_**Until somewhere along the way, it is revealed through your heart.**_

_**Destiny shows what you are meant to be, and fate are the choices you make and give.**_

_**When you find who and what you are… it is then that you can truly live!**_

While Anna started to sing, her voice soothing to the ears of both Elsa and Anna, nature seemed to want to join in. Winds whistled and whipped around them gently, seemingly to give the mountain a voice as well while the trees below rustled their leaves to melody that was ancient and strong. Just like them.

_**The path each of us takes leads us to what we are to become.**_

_**It is often riddled with twists and turns, some of tragedy and some of fun.**_

_**No one can truly know on what lies ahead, though they often try to see.**_

_**I believe that when you see the positive and trust in your heart… you will find what you want to be!**_

Elsa and Godzilla started to get a grasp on what Anna was telling them. That when you struggle with yourself on what your destiny and fate is, it'll only lead to more confusion and standing still. But when you believe in the positive and right, when you trust in your instincts and heart… you would no longer be paralyzed and before you know it, be the very being you wanted/needed to be all this time.

_**{The Path For You! Its wide and long, deep and strong!**_

_**The Path For You! You will soon discover what you knew all along!**_

_**Never allow anyone else to tell you what you should be, you are more then they assume.**_

_**Trust yourself, ask for some help from the Creator above, and the path will be clear to you!}**_

While Anna sang, putting her whole heart and soul into her voice, the heavens also seemed to join in. The clouds that covered the sun opened a little, allowing a small but strong beam of sunshine to stream through and hit the princess like a spotlight. Anna then looked to Godzilla, the saurian entranced by her voice and movements. She slowly went to the saurian, her blue eyes locked onto Godzilla's brown-red ones.

_**Godzilla… you are like my sister, given power that you did not ask for and mistrusted by all.**_

_**But you refused to give up, always standing like a king! Strong and tall!**_

_**Elsa, I truly believe that Godzilla share the same destiny as you.**_

_**He was made to be loved, to protect and defend his friends! That much I know is true!**_

_**Godzilla… that is the path for you!**_

Anna sung with much conviction and feeling her voice, and it moved Elsa and Godzilla. The saurian's thoughts came to the day when he first landed in this world sixteen years ago, when he and his fellow monsters befriended little human children that did not see them as mere monsters. But something much more, and that blossomed into something that he would never forget no matter how much time passed.

_**{The Path For You! I know this to be true!**_

_**The Path For You! You just have to let your heart shine through!**_

_**The Creator above has a plan for us, creatures big and small.**_

_**Follow the straight and narrow, and soon you will stand so much tall!}**_

Anna's voice became softer, but still carrying strength as her song winded down.

_**The Path For You… Godzilla, I have faith that your destiny is to protect and defend.**_

_**The Path For You… Elsa, give him a chance. He will be a wonderful friend!**_

_**The Path For You…**_

* * *

When she finished singing, she looked to see Godzilla and Elsa looking at her. Anna smiled, then gestured to each other. The King of the Monsters turned his gaze to the Snow Queen… and both saw in each other's eyes that they indeed shared similar fates even though they came from different universes. Elsa saw the raw and fierce power that Godzilla possessed, one that was equal or more to her ice gift. However, she saw that it was something that he never truly asked for. When he did receive his power, he was scorned and targeted by others and he defended himself as best he could. He knew that staying down would mean his demise, so he always got back up despite the damage and danger to his being. That was the difference between them; Elsa, in the past, had either given up or ran away from her troubles. Godzilla… he stood his ground and fought with all he had against his enemies and problems!

'Maybe… maybe there is something I can learn from Godzilla.' Elsa thought as she reached out a hand to the saurian. Godzilla saw the power and majestic surge of elemental magic in the eyes of the queen, and he saw that she too had a power that was unlike any human he had ever seen. The green-skinned behemoth also noted that the eyes of this human held pain, but was now tempered with a strength that he had seen in Ariel, Cinderella, Melody and Tracy. The strength of love and courage, the kind that made him respect them. And now it would seem that he needed to give this white-haired human respect as well. Trusting his sixth sense, he got on his haunches and lowered his head. Elsa's eyes widened as she got the message, and very slowly… her hand touched Godzilla's snout! She marveled on how warm it felt, and also how it felt like bark from an ancient tree instead of scales like a lizard.

Anna smiled at this, her heart bursting with happiness that this breakthrough ended on a positive note, just like she hoped for. "Yes! I can see that something good is going to come out of this! I just know it! Thank you Elsa, Godzilla. For giving each other both a chance!" she exclaimed. Godzilla opened his eyes, gazing at the queen for a moment before rising up. Elsa did the same, then both looked at Anna.

Elsa stated, "I believe we need to go down to our kingdom. I'm sure many people are looking for us since we have been gone awhile.". Anna agreed, knowing that the citizens loved them both and would be very worried about them. However, she did ask the question on what they were going to do with Godzilla. The saurian gave her the answer when he looked out towards the water, the wide river that connected to the ocean.

The queen said, "I think Godzilla can live in the water. From what we saw in that mirror spell, he can live both on land and in the water. Okay, I think I have a plan on how to get us both in the kingdom and have Godzilla hide until the time is right to show him to the world officially.". She told her plan to Anna, Godzilla not paying much attention but was looking at the sparkling clear water that was down below near the human structures. The bonding between royalty and monster had started up, and it was heading in the right direction thus far!

* * *

~In Lelystad~

While Godzilla was learning more about his new human bonded friends, his son was having the time of his life with his new friends. Rapunzel and her new pixie friends were playing with their new friend from another universe, but also making sure that he did not leave the area. Earlier on, the leaders of Pixie Hollow had put the unique spell over the entire area that was once Rapunzel's home. Now, no one with evil or malicious hearts could even get near the sanctuary. Only those with pure hearts, untainted by evil roots, could enter if they even found the place at all. They all soon left for Neverland… well, almost everyone. Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta has stayed due to Queen Clarion's orders. However, the most surprising thing was that they had another pixie staying with them… Lady Airlia! The time/space pixie had actually volunteered to stay behind, to stay with Little Godzilla and the others.

She told them, "It will be okay, everyone. For all the years in my very, very long life, I have never seen another being from a different universe altogether. I want to learn more about him, spend time with him, and perhaps… even bond with him.". This caught the fairies by surprise since magical creatures rarely bonded with any being, Tinkerbell living proof since she did bond with Peter Pan. The Queen and Ministers were quite reluctant to let Lady Airlia stay in the human world, but the time/space fairy was firm and would not budge. Rapunzel promised that she would look after her, and the other pixies staying behind. Of course, Vidia was against that from the start but her friends trusted the princess. So ever since then, the group had started to learn more about Little Godzilla.

The saurian seemed to be at home in the water, wading in the deep parts and also going near the waterfall. Silvermist commented, "I believe that Little Godzilla is amphibious. He loves to be in the water as well as on land.". Rapunzel gave the water-talented fairy a puzzled look, and it was Fawn that cleared that up. She explained that amphibious meant that an animal could survive and live on either dry land or in water.

Fawn added, "Though… I am curious on how Little Godzilla is able to even be like that. His skin is like nothing I have ever seen before in the known animal kingdom, so I wonder how he can even breathe underwater if he has no gills.". What the little pixie did not realize was that Little Godzilla was like his father; each skin cell could take oxygen directly from the water molecules and use them to breathe. Even if he opened his mouth and intake a lot of water, his body could simple expel out the hydrogen content and keep the oxygen. Godzilla and his son's anatomy was unique, so much so that not even the humans in their own universe could make heads or tails out of it even with their technology and scientists. The little mutating dinosaur rose up from the water, squeaking from the little underwater adventure it had and shook himself a little like a dog. He looked at his new companions, who were by the tower that was standing tall and erect.

Little Godzilla waddled over to it, wanting to try and climb the tower. He had been trying this for some time, wanting to see what was up the human structure. However, his plans for climbing were thwarted by Rapunzel at the others. The princess knew this place was a reminder of being a prisoner to Mother Gothel, but it was also the only home she knew about. This place had special memories despite being a prisoner, though she did not know it at the time, and did not want to see the place disturbed by anyone or anything. At first, they all though that the little monster could not climb. That idea was shot down the drain when they saw Little Godzilla using his claws to puncture the stone enough so that he could get a good grip on it. Rapunzel ordered Pascal and Maximus to stop the son of Godzilla, which they did. The strong white stallion galloped to the right side of the child, and the small chameleon used his camouflaging skill to distract the little one. The saurian squeaked when it saw Pascal change colors quickly, causing him to let go off the tower and waddle after the horse and the lizard.

From there on in, the human princess told her new tiny friends of her situation and asked them to try and keep Little Godzilla away from the tower. They accepted, though they admitted that it would be a challenge.

Currently, it was Rosetta's turn to try and keep the monster's attention away from the tower. She sighed and said, "When did I turn from garden-maker extraordinaire to a lizard baby-sitter? Sigh… I guess it all started with Crocky, and now I've moved up to looking after a lizard monster from another universe". Some time ago, she and the others had a run-in with Zarina when she went to the pirate side with Captain James Hook, before he got his left hand cut off by Peter Pan. Rosetta had her talent switched with Fawn, and shortly after that, she became a mother to a crocodile that hatched from an egg and was the first one to see her. It was rough at first, but soon Crocky grew on her and she liked that little crocodile… even though now it was fully grown, ticking like a clock, and having a taste for a certain pirate captain.

She flew towards Little Godzilla, mindful not to touch him. The pixies knew that touching the saurian directly would give them a huge boost in power and ability, and they were not sure if they could be in control after such a strong boost. She called out to the little monster, "Yoo hoo! Hey, big boy! I got something you might want to see!". She then used her fairy talent power to spread some pixie dust on the ground near the tower, and quickly a field of flowers appeared right before Little Godzilla and everyone else's eyes! Rapunzel was very impressed by this show of talent, as was Pascal and Maximus. The small saurian squeaked in surprise and waddled over from the tower to where the flowers were at. Rosetta continued her work, soon making a flower trail for the little monster to follow.

The mutated dinosaur child then did something that surprised the lot, he started to eat the flowers that Rosetta created! Before his transformation, Little Godzilla was a natural-born Godzillasaurus that was a herbivore. However, it slowly started to change when he was brought to Birth Island. He still ate plants and vegetation, but his diet soon changed to radiation when he and his father started to absorb the natural uranium deposits that were on the island. Now that he was shrunk down, Little Godzilla's craving for plants came back up with a vengeance! However, along the line he would become an omnivore, eating both plant and meat. His father, however, was a carnivore and would always be. Rosetta got over her shock and exclaimed, "Hey now! That was some of my best work there! Oh well… at least you eat plants and not meat.". So she got to work in making more flowers bloom, this time to satisfy Little Godzilla's appetite. Since they were charged with fairy magic, the flowers tasted that much sweeter to the saurian. The magic worked with the radiation that was inside the son of Godzilla, enhancing if only a little his power and healing ability.

While the garden-talent fairy worked her magic, Rapunzel saw that it was late afternoon and the sun would soon be reaching twilight time within an hour or so. She was hoping that her absence did not cause a panic or something similar to it in the castle. She looked to Lady Airlia and asked, "Excuse me, your Ladyship. But, I have a question. The one who seemed to block your magic when you tried to look on what happened in the other universe where Little Godzilla came from… do you think it's good or bad?". She had been wondering about that for some time. The princess had been taught that some things were blocked for either a good purpose… or a bad one. It all depended on the situation, and the beings involved in said situation.

The time/space-talented fairy gave thought for a moment, then answered, "I do not know, your Highness. The magic that blocked the viewing spell, and causing that powerful knockback power… it is very strong, not one to take lightly. I just hope and pray that whoever is using this magic is on the side of good. If not… this could be a sign of trouble to come.". Rapunzel took in the words fully, as did Silvermist and Fawn. The royal lady and the two fairies hoped for the best, but they would soon realize that hope would be in vain…

* * *

~Back in Denmark~

Hans was busy with his plans for kingdom domination, trying to decide on which kingdom to storm through first and conquer. His other twelve brothers were scattered throughout Denmark. He knew that Randers was nearby, and more then likely his brother Albert would have his defenses up after receiving the news from the citizens that came from Grena and Anesa about the monsters. He said to himself, "Hmmm… Grena has already been looted and plundered, though there was not much to take here anyway. Anesa is deserted, so that should be our next destination so my new… troops can plunder and take what they want. But where to go from there? That is the question…". He looked around to see that his newly acquired troops were counting what little loot was left in the village they were in. The ex-prince thought on the situation a bit more, then an idea came to him.

He exclaimed, "I got it! Everyone, to me now!". The thieves, bandits, and various other cold-blooded villains made their way towards their new boss. Some were tempted to make a snarky remark or retort, but they decided to hold their tongues… least they get squashed, blown away or trampled by the beasts that Hans controlled.

The former prince stated, "Here is our plan. We make our way to Anesa, more likely it has been evacuated because of my titans. We can loot and pillage it with no problem. From there, we go to Randers and show my upstart brother King Albert on what true power is really like! After that, we shall go to Viborg and once it is has been conquered, we set our sights on Arhus. And finally… we cross the sea and head towards Copenhagen, to where King Hrok is. Once there… we conquer it all! Take everything not nailed down, and destroy any living thing that gets in our way!". He then smashed a dagger he was carrying down on the capital of Denmark, the home of his eldest brother and ruler of the land. The cold-blooded beings cheered, very much glad that they would not have to meet much resistance from the royal army that each king had in their possession. Strong and ruthless as they were, Hans's forces were no match for highly trained professional men. But with Space Godzilla and Gigan on their side, they were near invincible! Or so they thought…

Hans thought to himself, 'In order to make sure that my other brothers are destroyed, I'll need to send one of my monsters out to decimate the other kingdoms. One alone should be able to bring my foolish siblings to their knees… or at best, stomp them into the earth. Hehehe… being wicked is just so good!'. The ex-prince decided to send Space Godzilla out to the outlying providences and kingdoms, keeping Gigan by his side since he could slice through any kind of resistance. He turned to his motley, cutthroat crew and told them to get ready for tomorrow, for they would go to Anesa at first light. The group cheered and agreed with their leader, most glad that things were looking up for them.

In the woods away from the former village of Grena, Joseph and six other royal soldiers that were from Anesa were looking at the spectacle before them. Though they were not close enough to listen in, one of the royal soldiers was proficient in reading lips, and relayed what Hans stated to Joseph. The First Lieutenant whispered, "This is not good. That scum has in his possession some of the most ruthless villains in all of Denmark, and two titans who look to be unstoppable! This is really not good… and we cannot relay a message to the others on Han's plans.". This was indeed a dire situation for the recon team, until one of the soldiers hatched an idea. He told his commander that three of them should try to infiltrate the group; grab some unsuspecting bandits, knock them out cold, change into their clothing, and make their way into the ranks. They could try to sabotage Hans's plans from within, if it were possible, and also report back to him when any chance arose.

Joseph was a bit skeptical about the whole idea, but it was the only viable plan they had now. After some internal debate, the commander of the spy group stated, "Okay. We will go with that plan. Three of you will infiltrate the group, while the rest of us try on how Hans acquired his new power. Perhaps we can learn something from there…". Getting nods from his soldiers, the First Lieutenant started to choose on who would infiltrate and whom would remain behind. The plans of both good and evil were spinning fast here!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! So, what do you think? I really wanted to show that Godzilla's purpose; his destiny and fate are still morphing and shaping. And I hope that Anna's song displayed that. Let me tell you, I have more respect for songwriters since making original lyrics and music is just plain HARD! So give props to the ones who make songs and music in the Disney company!

In the next chapter, it's all about Jet Jaguar and King Caesar along with their bonded. Things are really going to heat up for a lot of beings, and also expect many twists and turns to come about for each character and group! Also, I hope you got a kick when one of the kids asked Anna if Godzilla was her pet. Heh, how would you answer that if someone asked you if Godzilla was your pet?

Now for the questions: What do you think Godzilla's destiny/fate is? Do you think that Elsa and Anna might change it for the better or not? If you were with the trio, what would your plan be in getting back to Arendelle without letting the citizens see Godzilla? How would you distract Little Godzilla with Rapunzel and the others so he could not damage the tower? And finally, if you were with First Lieutenant Joseph and his group, would you volunteer to infiltrate the enemy's ranks or not?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well I hope. I got some more mixed news. I got a second rejection from Disney, them stating their reasons why they can't even look or consider my novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_. Well… that got me down, but I will not give in! I just need to find an alternative way to get their attention, Disney and Toho. My family tried to help, saying that I needed to change my story and characters. But… I simply can't do that. I worked very hard and long, pouring everything I have into my novel! I just can't simply change the characters like that! No… just need to find a way to get Disney and Toho's attention.

But, that's for another time. Onward to business here! In this chapter, Jet Jaguar finds his voice and also King Caesar gets more acquainted with his new bonded royal family. I hope to pay honor and tribute to both monsters, and the characters of Disney! Also, big thanks to my lady love Sarah Brown, a.k.a. Kearitona Sjachraelgil here at Fanfiction, who gave me the idea on whose voice Jet Jaguar should take. And it is… the one who does Colonel Roy Mustang from _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, Travis Willingham! So, full credit and props goes to the one who does this voice for the character in the anime series.

On another note, I just wanted to clear this up. The bonds that each of the Toho characters have with the Disney ones are weak now, but as time passes on, it will become stronger and deeper. The same as it was when Melody and the others met Godzilla and his monster allies/rivals in my first novel! I want to build up, just like a real relationship. Also, expect some characters to come in from the first novel in a way that I hope pleasantly surprises you all!

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the characters from Disney. I do own my own OC's, and most of the songs here. Any song I use that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them full credit, due and props.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

Chapter 11

It was about late afternoon in the Middle Eastern desert lands, the sun slowly starting its descent in the west. The royal family of Agrabah had just made it to the oasis that was a real god-send since the desert was very much unbearable at this time of day. Aladdin, Jasmine and Carpet were the first to arrive, the magical rug letting the royal couple off before stretching itself out to get the wrinkles/kinks out from its cloth. The Sultan and Sultana made their way to the fresh water pool that was before them, drinking in the heavenly liquid that quenched their thirst. After drinking her fill, Jasmine looked around and inquired, "Where is Genie and the kids? I thought they would be here before us.". While Carpet was fast when it came to transport, Genie was more swift due to his magical abilities. However, laughter and a roar of an engine from above got their attention.

Aladdin let out a small sigh and smile as he replied, "There's the answer to your question. You should know Genie likes to make an entrance, be it big or small.".

High in the sky, closing in on the oasis was the blue-colored _Sea Duck_ and behind it was a whooping/cheering Azad on a rope! It seemed that Genie gave him some kind of metal foil that held together remarkably in the strong wind, and told him to go sky-surfing. The prince was enjoying this new sport, surfing through the air as the plane pulled him along! Malak was in the pilot seat with Genie's double, looking in the rear-view mirror at her brother who was having the time of his life. The blue bear pilot stated for all to hear, "We are now approaching the Oasis, best hot spot in the desert! For those of you sitting with the best pilot in the universe, sit back and relax while we touch down! For the ones surfing in the skies, best pull it in! It's almost time for touchdown!". Azad got the message from the plane's loudspeaker, and pulled himself in despite his soul crying out to stay out there more to do more tricks and stunts.

"This is one sport I need to do more often!" he said to himself as he pulled on the rope to haul himself back in the craft. He looked down to see that their new ally/friend King Caesar was coming fast towards the oasis. Azad was a bit intrigued to see a monster that was once standing up like a human was now on all fours and streaking towards the green patch of land like a lion. Or maybe dog… he would have to think that one a bit over. Once he was inside, the hatch closed and the _Sea Duck_ came in for a landing near Aladdin and Jasmine. Once it was properly grounded, the door opened and out came the Genie double. Only this time, he had changed to look like a female anthro bear, wearing skin-tight purple slacks, a pink sweater, and having a good figure.

The blue-furred anthro bear said, "Thank you for choosing _Higher for Hire_ for your travel needs! We hope you enjoyed the flight and will choose us again in the future! Bye-bye!". Coming out from the plane was Azad and Malak, the duo wondering where their crazy, funny friend would come up with such forms. Once they got completely off of the plane, the vehicle and the double vanished in a shower of sparkles and in place was the original and true Genie. The young adults didn't go to the pool to get a drink since their magical companion provided enough refreshments for them.

Aladdin commented, "Always like to make an entrance, don't ya Genie?". His blue friend merely grinned and replied that it was his duty to make any kind of grand entrance, using his magic to showcase a plethora of small golden statues that he called Oscars, stating that he won each of them due to his grand entrances. The Sultan and the others chuckled, always finding Genie's antics funny and spirit-lifting. Before anyone else could comment on the zany magical being, King Caesar came on the scene! The nine-foot tall monster had finally made it to the oasis, and he looked exhausted. Once he spotted the large pool of water, he ran over and dunked his head into the liquid to drink his fill.

Jasmine stated, "It seems King Caesar is not used to hot weather. First time in the desert, maybe?". The Sultana was correct in that assumption. The Divine Guardian Beast had dwelled most of his existence in a mountain that was close by the sea, and lived in an area that was moderate nearly the entire year. The patches of golden fur on his being provided excellent protection against physical attacks, and provided some kind of protection from extreme weather conditions like intense heat or cold. But the places that did not have the fur were vulnerable, and thus he was not used to being in such dry heat in the sands of Agrabah. The royal family saw the monster from another universe drink down gallons of water before reaching his fill, pulling his head out from the refreshing blue liquid and stumbling a bit on his feet. Azad and Malak came over to steady him, seeing that their friend was very much a newcomer to the desert.

"Take it easy, King Caesar. You drank too much, too fast. Need to be steady for a bit." Malak said, the princess making a mental note to teach her new companion on how to adapt to life in desert conditions. The young adults helped their furry friend towards some trees, setting him down underneath the large shade so the heat would not get to him more. King Caesar growled out what appeared to be 'thank you', the monster plopping down on the ground and panting a little. Jasmine was very glad to see her young ones helping out their new bonded beast, though Aladdin was still skeptical about the entire thing.

Genie looked at the pool of water and saw that King Caesar drained a good portion of it. He smiled and said, "Time for Mother Nature to let this blue dude help out a bit! One local downpour coming up!". He spun around and changed into a moderate-sized rain cloud, hovering over the oasis. He spouted off thunder and lighting, and shortly after that a good downpour of water came over the land. The pool refilled back to its original state, and Genie also gave the others down below a refreshing shower. Azad and Malak laughed a little as they enjoyed the water splashing down on their bodies, Jasmine giggling as she sought shelter with Aladdin underneath one of the palm trees. Carpet took to the skies, not wanting to get wet and have his threads shrink. King Caesar growled, also loving the cool water making contact with his hot body. The downpour lasted for only ten minutes or so, then Genie changed back from cloud to magical being. The Divine Guardian beast was still amazed and perplexed on seeing Genie's transformations and magic.

Aladdin thanked Genie for the little shower, then got back to the real business at hand. He stated, "Okay, now it's time to get serious. How are we going to get our new bonded monster into Agrabah without raising a panic? The citizens and soldiers are all used to Genie, Eden and Robin. If they see King Caesar… I fear it cause trouble.". In the past, Agrabah had their share of mystery, enchantment, and also magical beings/beasts that made life in the city interesting to say the least. Add in thieves and bandits of either the silly or formidable kind, with a touch of powerful sorcerers/sorceresses, the desert was always a place of excitement and danger. But it all subsided when Jasmine and Aladdin married, the thrills and chills of living in Agrabah dwindling away gradually. Now, the city had only seen the genies and their son, which brought some craziness into their lives that was very much needed. If they saw a creature that was different and looked a bit like a demon, Aladdin had no doubt that many of the citizens would panic and trouble would be sure to come in many forms. However, it seemed that his son and daughter were in 'Thinking' mode as they took in his words and were now analyzing the situation and what they had to work with.

Jasmine saw the slightly stunned face on her husband when he saw their children working their brains together like so, and a small but proud smile was on her face. She went to Aladdin and said, "I think our kids can figure something out, dear. After all, they are two of the brightest minds that Agrabah has ever seen before.". The Sultan had to agree with that, Azad and Malak were formidable when they put their minds together to solve any kind of problem presented to them. Math, puzzles, tactics, and the like were not a problem when the prince and princess put their minds together. A few moments passed, and a bright spark appeared in the eyes of the royal children. It seemed that they found a solution to their problem!

Malak spoke, "Father, how about we have King Caesar arrive to the city… as a statue?". The others, including King Caesar, were a bit surprised by this suggestion. It was Azad that came in with the explanation.

He said, "It's like this, everyone. We put our furry friend on a cart, a large wagon to be precise. King Caesar remains perfectly still, looking like a statue that has come from the Far East. While we bring him through the town and hopefully we enter through the gates into the palace, Genie will set up a place that is near the Throne Room. Perhaps in the Palace Gardens…? In any case, he should make the place something ideal for King Caesar while at the same time allowing him to hide just in case someone gets too suspicious. From there, we can plan on how to properly show him to the people.". Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie had to admit that their plan did seem sound. Of course, most of the plan relied on luck, such as the populace not doing anything that would antagonize King Caesar along the way to the palace, and the palace guards themselves also not getting too suspicious. After mulling over the plan, the Sultan and his wife admitted that this was the only plan that could actually work.

Malak smiled and said, "Thank you very much for trusting us, Mother and Father! Genie, can you send a message that only Eden can receive quick? Perhaps she can help us later on, but she needs to know about the situation first.". Genie answered that he would get a letter to his lady love quick, transforming into what could be described as a telegraph writer like the ones used in the western part of the United States, though Aladdin and the others did not know that. The zany blue being started to type out a message on a piece of yellow paper that on top showed in big bold letters **GENIE EXPRESS- HAVE NEWS, WILL TRAVEL**. After a few minutes of writing, Genie brought into existence a small white/blue pegasus and tied the note to the back of the small creature. He and the winged horse gave one another a small head-butt before Genie sent him away towards the palace.

"There we go! My sweetie should get that letter in about fifteen minutes or so. That should give us time on how to parade King Caesar into the city without making a ruckus." Genie declared before turning back to normal. While the family was busy making their plans to get King Caesar into Agrabah a reality, another group was making plans… but it was of the sinister kind.

* * *

~At the headquarters of the _Claw Crushers_~

The headquarters of one of the most notorious bandit thieves in the Middle East was near the Red Sea, across from the country of Egypt. It was hidden in a large mountain, and the entrance could only be opened with a spoken password that only Claw members knew about. It was similar to the legendary 40 Thieves hideout, but with two subtle but important differences. The mountain was on dry land, plus large enough to house a good number of human beings. The deadly and cold group of bandits had gotten to work on it, making escape tunnels and also traps that would be very difficult to get around. And when activated… less said, the better. The other difference was that the password was one in Latin, a language that the leader Griffin Claw spoke quite well. When it came to fortifying their headquarters, Griffin took no chances.

Right now, the rocky home was abuzz with activity but not like one would expect. Instead of the usual celebration of their victories and conquests, the place was filled with moans and groans as the members were recuperating from their recent battle against the royal Agrabah family and King Caesar. It was fortunate for them that they happened to have plenty of medicines and items that they stole from various local villages around the area, but they did not have any real doctors with expert skills. So, they had to bandage and treat themselves as best they could. While many of the members were treating their physical wounds, their leader was nursing a blow that was more deep and serious. Griffin Claw was in his private quarters, his pride given a serious blow as he was forced to retreat for the first time in his entire career as leader of the _Claw Crushers_. No one dared to disturb him ever since they arrived back to their headquarters by magical means, the bandits and cutthroats NOT wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. They remembered in the early days of the gang, those that tried to stand up to him… quickly cut down in many ways that had them stunned.

Griffin Claw was on his bed, growling softly as he looked down at the mystical item that had given him the edge against Aladdin and his family. The _Silver Binder_ was indeed an extremely rare steal, the silver scorpion figurine that he hoped to be his ace in the hole against Genie and the royal family. It did do the job, that much was clear as he remembered. But… it was turned against him by that damned strange beast that Jasmine and her daughter called King Caesar! He gripped the mystical item tightly, which would have crushed it but it held up due to its mystical properties. It was Griffin's hand that was damaged slightly, superficially as a small trickle of blood emerged from where he gripped the scorpion tightly. He yelled out in rage and slammed the tool down on the ground! It bounced off the ground twice before rolling a little from the impact, again showing no signs of damage. "How in the Underworld could this happen?! How is it that… that beast was able to break the bonds so easily?! I thought its bindings could not be undone by any other means!" he roared out, his frustration clearly shown. It appeared that his pride was his greatest strength, but also a weakness when it was dealt a serious blow.

He took a deep breath, trying to regain his calm and coolness that he was known for. After a few minutes, he became relaxed though the fire of his recent defeat was still burning strong within him. He looked down, picked up the silver trinket, and put it on his dresser with the other mystical items he and his band had stolen over the years. He started to pace his room, thinking on what should he do next. He said to himself, "First things first… I need to learn more about this King Caesar. What is he? Where did he come from? How is he different from the other monsters that we have seen, and also mentioned in mythic lore?". The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ was never a fool when it came to strategic planning. After some time of scheming and thinking, he came to a decision. He called one of his subordinates into his chambers, a girl to be more precise. The female was also a foreigner like himself; hair as red as a flame, eyes green as emerald, and fair tan skin to boot. She was a beauty as well, which she used to great effect when it came to serving her master.

When she inquired on what he needed to be done, he answered, "Go and inform our more mentally-fit members to search on any information on this… King Caesar we just encountered. I want to know if this beast is similar to any mythical beast that is known here in the Old World. Also, send a message to our spies and informants in Agrabah. Tell them to keep a more vigilant eye on Aladdin and his family. I have a strong feeling that this beast is going to be around them for a while. They are to bring in weekly reports on anything, everything that happens in the palace.". The beautiful Claw member nodded, gave a sharp salute and stated that it will be done before leaving. When she left, closing the door behind her, Griffin sat down on his bed, a bit exhausted from the day's activities. When he looked up and to his left, he saw the mirror… and more specifically, his eyes focused on the scar that was on his face. The one Aladdin delivered to him some time ago. His fingers traced the scar, a thing he considered an abomination on his handsome face.

He whispered, "You meddlesome worm… once I crush your family and kingdom, I will send you to the deepest pits of the Underworld! Hehehehe… hahahahaha!". Once his laughter rang out throughout the walls of the mountain headquarters, the other members knew that it was best not to disturb him for a few hours or so.

* * *

~In Louisiana~

It was about four or five hours until sunrise, the bayou swamplands still blanketed by night. High the tree that Odie and Radelle were sleeping in, Jet Jaguar was opening his mind and young heart to the sounds of nature all around him. He was looking for his voice, the kind that all understood. Though the android was made of wires and circuits, he had the soul of a human and thus was doing his best to find the voice that his new companions told him about. His body took on a light bluish aura of light, signaling to all who saw it that his soul was starting to manifest and mature if slowly. He reached out as best he could, digging deep into himself to find the voice he wanted… he needed! The winds suddenly picked up, gently though and leaves swirled all over him as an ancient song from the earth itself started to call out to him. Jet Jaguar shook a little, shaking as his own soul started to gain strength and intensity! His aura brightened until he was like a star that had come down to earth itself… then WHOOSH! The wind blew the leaves away and gradually died down. Jet Jaguar looked at himself, then at the sky above.

He said, "I… I have found my voice. I have found… my soul!". His words came out true and clear, not in the usual electronic sounds he used to make. He was complete! Jet Jaguar had found his voice! It was deep and strong, his tone showing that he was not to be trifled with. He practiced his new set of pipes, saying a few words and sentences. Jet Jaguar was very much glad to have a real voice, and could finally have intelligent conversations with people. His hearing picked up the grunts and moans of his new female companions, and seeing that it was indeed still night, decided to let them sleep. Jet Jaguar had learned much about human behavior in his own universe, and knew that nighttime was meant for humans to sleep. Carefully, he made his way back down the tree by sticking close to the trunk as gravity did the rest. His hands were able to dig into the thick bark a little, just enough so that he slid down without tumbling. Once he reached bottom, careful not to make a sound to wake his new friends, he took off the top part of the bird emblem that was on his belt. He then slapped it on the trunk, where it stuck good. The part he stuck on it was a honing beacon, one that would allow him to find the tree again later on. His belt was open, showing circuitry and such. Once it was secured, Jet Jaguar headed off!

He walked about the moist wetlands, seeing flora and fauna that were a little bit different then the ones he saw back in his own universe. He saw fireflies that traveled in swarms, frogs and other critters that made the murky water their home, and came across some large alligators that were eyeing him like he was lunch. Jet Jaguar ignored them, wanting to see more of the wetlands. It was unfortunate for him that these alligators were not the ones that were friends with Radelle and Odie. These gators were rough, tough, and also had a really nasty bite that had nothing to do with their jaws. One of the gators swam up to the android, and reared up on its hind legs like a human! This caught the cybernetic hero off guard, as his databanks told him that alligators were incapable of doing such a feat back in his own world. The snarling/smirking gator said gruffly, "You best be ready to say your prayers, strange human. You're about to become our late-night snack!". Two other gators behind the standing one chuckled evilly, their tone of voice showing they were male and ready for a fight. Though they did have excellent sight, they believed that Jet Jaguar was human.

Jet Jaguar was stunned that these animals spoke in the human tongue, wondering how that was possible! However, he also noted that these beings were weak and it was against his code and honor to fight those weaker then him. The android stated firmly, "My quarrel is not with you, strange one. Go away and leave me in peace. I just want to explore more of this strange world I am in.". He then turned his headlights, so to speak, flashing a bright blue color that caught the creatures by surprise! The three gators stared at Jet Jaguar, mystified for that his eye lit up bright and that he was not human at all! Seeing that his would-be attackers were stunned, the peaceful android turned and walked in the other direction. However, it would not be that simple. The alligators soon got over their stunned state, and growled as they now saw Jet Jaguar as an un-natural intruder in their home.

"Come on boys! It's time to throw this metal monster deep into the swamp!" the one standing up like a person exclaimed. His compatriots growled loudly, revealing their impressive set of teeth and jaw strength before swimming towards Jet Jaguar!

The metal man was looking this way and that, wondering if there were other humans living in this swamp besides Odie and Radelle. He barely considered the ones he fought a little while ago, Louie and Xavier, human due to their actions and mannerism. He also was curious if this world had towns and such like back in his world. He was going to go towards the east when he heard some loud growling nearby. He turned around and saw that the three same gators who accosted him earlier were making a beeline towards his position, all in an aggressive manner! He sighed and said to himself, "If I must, I must. I won't go all out against them, but I will try to convince them that I am no mere pushover.". He took a stance, showing that he was ready to rumble!

One of the large armored lizards leapt out of the water, going for the tried and true method of attacking one's prey. His jaws was wide open, ready to crunch down on Jet Jaguar's left limb! However, the mechanical marvel would not be caught by surprise that easy. He pulled back his arm quick, the gator's jaws snapping just millimeters from its target. Some would claim it was close, but not professionals. The cybernetic hero did not waste movement or energy in his techniques, and it was showing now. He delivered a _Viper Jab_ with his right arm, catching the reptile right in the left eye! The beast roared in pain as the jab was strong enough to cause some decent damage. Jet Jaguar stated firmly, "Too slow, reptile! Even Anguirus would not be that sloppy!". The android's databanks were filled with information on the monsters back in his world, so that is why he knew of Anguirus. The remaining alligators were confused on what the mechanical man just said, but paid it little heed as they charged in to avenge their stunned comrade!

"Try this on for size, ya freak of nature!" one of the gators exclaimed as it came in fast with a series of chomping attacks! His friend aided him by turning and using his thick, long and heavy tail as a club to slam down on Jet Jaguar! Fortunately for the metal fighter, he was not a reserve member of the _Global Defense Force_ and _G-Force_ for nothing. He ducked, dodged, and weaved his way out of their quick attacks. He was very much amused by their actions and techniques, seeing that the animals were more or less like heavy brawlers that relied totally on speed and strength rather then technique and skill. He was patient, saw an opening once it presented itself, and attacked the gator who was using its teeth with a _Mongoose Strike_! The quick attack caught the armored animal off guard as Jet Jaguar's swift punch to the middle of its head stunned it, and the martial arts master delivered a strong kick to the lower jaw that sent the apex predator flying into the murky waters! The last gator was surprised by this reversal, his focus now on seeing his comrade floating back to the surface in a stunned state.

"You know, you should focus more on your opponent in a fight." Jet Jaguar's voice calmly stated, causing the gator to turn right back around… only to see a set of boots kicking him hard in the unprotected gut! The mechanical marvel had just delivered a _Hyena Kick_ to the aggressive alligator, and that was no laughing matter! The big bully of the swamps let out a strangled sound as he flew into the dark waters of the bayou! Jet Jaguar saw the scene, then felt something coming up from behind with his sensors. He took a step to the left, avoiding a surprise ambush from the alligator he hit earlier with his jab attack. The gator was annoyed that he missed, and lashed out with his tail! Jet Jaguar easily evaded the blow, and kept his cool while the animal roared in annoyance and charged in once again! Their little battle had caught the attention of the critters of the swamp. Fireflies, frogs, crickets, and many of the critters and animals that were low on the food chain was surprised to see a metal human… one that seemed to be kicking the tails out of the apex predator of the bayou! They saw the other two alligators coming in, recovering from their stunned state to help out their friend in fighting against the being from another universe. Many were wondering if the mechanical human stood a chance now against these odds…

Jet Jaguar easily evaded the attacks of snapping jaws, clubbing tails, and also the occasional body slam that was coming from his three aggressive enemies. He thought, 'I'm running a bit low on energy evading these foolish brutes, and this is getting a bit old. I need to end this now!'. His processor came up with a good solution to put an end to these alligators, but not to their lives. He waited until the opportune moment presented itself, which was soon as the alligators were getting tired. They decided as one to try and smother the intruder to their home, by one massive dogpile plop! However, Jet Jaguar saw this tactic coming and smoothly evaded the heavy bodies that tried to squash him from above! The gators groaned, the energy sapped from their bodies and their strength greatly diminished. They were piled on top of one another, and that is when Jet Jaguar delivered the final blow! He grabbed the top one's tail, squeezed it hard to get a good grip, then started to swing him around! The gator yelled in dismay and terror as it was swung around like a sack of vegetables!

The cybernetic hero used its make-shift gator club like a bat, knocking the middle gator hard with his comrade! He flew hard into one of the tree trunks nearby, a resounding SMACK filling the air as the defeated reptile slumped down to the moist ground. Jet Jaguar then did the same to the gator on the bottom, the large armored bully skidding on the muddy ground until his head smacked hard into a hole that was at the bottom of one of the tree's base. The metallic marvel swung his hapless foe a few more times before letting him go, the predator of the bayou yelling loudly as he flew through the air! The flight was short, as the gator landed headfirst in a large hollowed-out stump, the reptile's backside the only thing visible as the creature was KO'd the moment he landed into the log stump.

Jet Jaguar wiped his hands clean of the one-sided fight and stated, "You three should pick your fights more carefully, least you get turned into luggage or worse.". He sighed, feeling his energy reserves slowly replenishing itself. Seeing that he was no longer impeded by the alligators, the mechanical man with a human soul wandered away from the scene. As he walked away, he left a lasting imprint on the critters that witnessed the entire fight. It seemed that Jet Jaguar was going to be the talk of the swamplands for some time!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… that is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! King Caesar is about to be transported into Agrabah with the help of his new bonded, and it appears that Jet Jaguar is planning on exploring more of the wetlands before going back to Odie and Radelle before morning hits. Wish them luck! Also, it seems that Griffin Claw is showing is more devious side. I believe he is like a combination of Scar from _The Lion King_ and Bill Sykes from _Oliver and Company_.

In the next chapter, Godzilla and Little Godzilla explore more of their new world and friends. Plus, you're going to see the Disney characters in action… and see some familiar faces from the first novel! I won't spoil anything, but I will say that you all will be surprised on who appears.

Now for the questions: If you with Genie in the plane, would you sky surf like Azad or stay seated like Malak did? What would be your plan to sneak in King Caesar into Agrabah without getting the attention of the populace? If you were Jet Jaguar, how would you handle the alligators that gave you trouble? And finally, would you still stick around in the bayou or go try and find a population to explore to learn more about the place you are in?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	12. Chapter 12

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to apologize to all of you. I was a bit bummed when I only received one new review for my previous chapter. Add in to cold weather here in my neck of the woods and other factors, I almost fell into a trap that would have led me to be lazy and tired. But now, thanks to a couple of new reviews and also me kicking my own lazy butt to get going, I am back on track! Thank you God for aiding in getting my drive and determination back!

This chapter features Godzilla, Little Godzilla, and their new bonded Disney companions. I hope to surprise, and also bring smiles to your faces as this chapter folds out for you all. I really want to make this chapter worth the wait to the loyal readers and reviewers. Also, a little sneak peek on what is going on inside Space Godzilla's mind. Hehehe… plus, seeing Hrok and what he intends to do with the threat of his youngest brother Hans and the power he has acquired.

I really hope to blend in old-school classic Disney Hidden Mickey's and charm into this story altogether. And also, still looking into how to get my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ to get recognized by Disney and Toho. Wish me luck!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my own OC's and most of the songs in here! If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them the credit and props that are due to them.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

Chapter 12

It was about 4:45 p.m., the sun slowly reaching the place where twilight would begin in a couple of hours. The people of Arendelle, though, were a bit preoccupied with something dire at the moment. The citizens, servants, nobles and royals were a bit upset when Princess Anna and Queen Elsa did not come back down from North Mountain for the queen's 24th birthday celebration. Those close to Anna and Elsa, such as the servants Viva and Canutus, understood more then others on why the two rulers of the land would take their time on a place that tested their family bond three years ago. However, some of the citizens including the noble and royal guests that had come for the celebration, were getting rather annoyed for waiting for the guests of honor to arrive. Unfortunately, the annoyance turned to fear and dread when the people saw the green falling star come out of the clear blue sky! And it evolved into panic when said emerald-flaming celestial object crashed right into the place where Anna and Elsa were at! The avalanche that shortly followed after that only increased tension for the citizens and royal/noble guests who had come to truly admire the rulers of Arendelle.

Viva had turned to one of the captains of the Royal Guards, a man by the name of Raven Rissing and exclaimed, "Captain Rissing, take your best men and search the mountain side! Their Highnesses could be in danger!". The captain was in his mid-30's, hair as black as the raven itself, eyes red like a ruby, and also a lean but strong build. He had been in the services of the royal family since Elsa and Anna were young, and many of his men and peers considered him to be firm but fair. He had earned his rank three years ago, and he continued to serve with duty and honor. He looked to Viva and put her worries to rest. He promised her on his honor that he would do what he could to go and find the princess and queen. This did little to settle the nerves of the loyal chamber maid, but it was better than nothing.

Raven soon exited out of the castle and to the courtyard, calling for his men. In five minutes, about thirty armed and well-trained soldiers were before him. The captain exclaimed, "Soldiers! It seems that we have a grave emergency on our hands! Some time ago, a falling star came out of the blue sky without warning and struck the North Mountain area. I know with no shred of doubt in my mind that it landed in the very place that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were at. The avalanche that happened shortly after that may seem unsettling, but I do have faith that Elsa protected herself and her sister from such a force of nature. Our mission is to go up the North Mountain and search the place where the avalanche fell down at. It is very likely that Anna and Elsa are in the area, hopefully alive and in one piece. Take what equipment you believe is necessary for this mission, and be ready in ten minutes! Go!". The royal guards did a quick but sharp salute and a combined shout of _Yes, Sir!_ before leaving to get their gear. Captain Rissing prided himself a little on his well-disciplined his troops were. After the fiasco and incident with Prince Hans three years ago, he made double-sure that his soldiers knew right from wrong, and were quick on the uptake on situations that were unusual or grim so they could act swiftly but not blindly.

In ten minutes, all of his men were ready and they set out on horses towards the North Mountain! The crowds who saw them leave waved farewell, cheering and also calling out the best of luck in finding their rulers. Rissing waved briefly to Viva and Canutus before vanishing past the village gates and going to the right side where the mountain's avalanche occurred. When the last of the thirty guards disappeared from view, the guests and nobles plus royals were now anxious on what could occur after this. The lovely honey-color haired Viva stated softly to her friend and fellow worker, "I really hope they do find their Royal Highnesses… I hope and pray that they are okay.". She was not the only one, as many citizens were also sending silent prayers to the Heavens in asking God to keep Anna and Elsa safe and sound.

Canutus nodding, replying that he too was hoping for the best. Immediately after saying that, a new but familiar voice joined in asking, "Hoping what for the best? What's going on here?". The two turned to see that it was Kristoff that asked the question! And along with him were Sven and Olaf. The three had just returned from a camping trip in the woods on the other side of the eastern side of Arendelle. Kristoff went there often to connect with nature, still trusting animals and other wondrous creatures besides humans. But, thanks to Anna he was learning to be more social and favorable to his own race. Sven the Reindeer joined him on account that the blonde Ice Master was his best buddy, and wherever he went, he followed close beside him. Olaf, the loveable and funny magical snowman, had joined them much to the surprise of some. He explained that he wanted to get in touch with his 'outdoorsy' self, to be rugged like Kristoff! Of course, he still had a ways to go since he would run away whenever some kind of critter would try to eat his carrot nose. Still, he was glad to experience nature like it was thanks to Elsa's enchantment of an eternal mini-snowstorm blowing over his snowy head.

Olaf looked around and asked, "Hey! Are we in time for the party? I hope they didn't eat all the food! Is it time for dancing yet? Where are Anna and Elsa?". The living snow creation show that though he was a snowman of very little brain, he was still very likeable and endearing. Plus, he was more wise then some gave him credit for, his advices very much to the point and true. However, Viva and Canutus did not take in his carefree nature at the moment, the two looking worried. Kristoff noticed the anxiety on their faces, and asked again on what was going on.

Canutus answered softly, "I am afraid that things are rather unsettling at the moment. Some time ago, we saw a green falling star just appear out of the sky. It landed at North Mountain, at the very spot where Anna and Elsa were at. Shortly after it crashed there… an avalanche started. We already sent some of the soldiers to check out the area… we just hope that nothing has happened to the princess and queen…". Kristoff was very upset now. He knew of the spot the elderly servant was talking about, the very place where he and Anna confronted Elsa when she ran away from the village and set up her ice castle on top of North Mountain. Olaf and Sven were also upset like their companion, the reindeer and snowman worried about the two women that changed their lives very much. Kristoff soon got a determined look on his face, then hopped on his furry friend's back.

He looked to the two servants and asked firmly, "Point me in the direction the soldiers went! I'm going out there to help and find my princess and the queen!". When it came to helping Anna and Elsa, the Ice Master was always willing to lend a hand. Viva pointed the way to where Raven and his soldiers went, and Kristoff said a brief thanks before going off! He picked up Olaf as Sven galloped fast and hard to the right side at the base of North Mountain. Kristoff put his snowy friend on Sven's rear, and the goofy but loyal Olaf clung tightly to his spot as the reindeer's fast pace was making the whole body shake up and down violently.

Olaf yelled out, "Don't worry Elsa and Anna! The good guys are on the way to save you!". The trio soon caught up with the soldiers and their horses, Sven showing the purebred Norwegian Fjord horses that he could ride with the best of them. Kristoff's eyes showed that he was focused and ready, all set to aid in the search for his lady love and her sister. He galloped past the thirty soldiers, and was soon riding beside Captain Rissing. The royal commander of the troops turned and saw him, a thin line on his face showing that he disapproved of Kristoff being here since he was a civilian. However, he understood that he was here because his girlfriend was somewhere out there and was ready to do what he could to save her. And that, he did respect and admire.

He said to Kristoff over the thundering hoof beats, "Normally, I would order a civilian to go back and let us handle the situation! But… you are Anna's intended and know the base of North Mountain better then even my own men! So Kristoff, consider yourself lucky at the moment that I am not ordering you to go back to the castle!". The blonde Ice Master just nodded, giving Raven a look of slight respect before having his eyes focused in front of him. Right now, all that was on Kristoff's mind was getting to his beloved and Elsa. He passed Captain Rissing, and the commander was treated to the funny sight of Olaf trying to hold on as tightly as possible on the bouncing rear end of Sven. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, as he knew of the magical snowman quite well who always seemed to bring laughter and relief to the troops and himself.

Olaf looked up to see Captain Raven chuckling at him, smiled brightly and yelled out, "Don't worry, soldiers! We'll save Anna and Elsa for you! WHOA!". Just as he said the last part, he hit a long tree branch that Kristoff ducked under, and the wooden stick cut off his snow head from his neck similar to a guillotine! However, he felt no pain and his head went flying off to land in Raven's hand. Captain Rissing looked down at the goofy-grinning Olaf, shook his head and threw the head back at his body. The decapitated snowman caught his own head, and put it back on his body! Unfortunately, it was on backwards, and Olaf gave a sheepish grin when he realized it and turned his head back the right way.

Rissing shook his head with a small smile on his face and muttered, "That Olaf… sometimes I wonder just how and why her Highness made him like that…". He held no ill will towards the magical being, but… in some cases, he was more comedic relief then actual help. The captain just hoped that this time, Olaf would be more of help.

The entire team rode off for about twenty five minutes or so, until they got to the spot where the avalanche had settled. The humans, animals and snowman were treated to a scene of many acres of forest now buried under snow, tall trees now barely visible over the huge blanket of snow. It was a safe bet to say for sure that any smaller trees were completely obliterated by the falling tons of snow and ice. Kristoff muttered, "This is why you should never underestimate the power of nature.". He had seen many avalanches in his lifetime as a child… especially when his parents had been helped him escape from one when he was only six years old.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Kristoff was outside of his home with his parents at the base of one of the mountains that surrounded Arendelle, playing in the snow and loving the cold feel of the frozen water on his being. His mother, a beautiful slightly plump woman, looked on at her son while her husband was chopping some wood. The family was small and modest in terms of finances, but they were together and happy. They showed that the simple life was often the best, as they not only survived by thrived together despite the fickle moods of nature and also of man. Kristoff's father, Arnljot, was not only a woodsman but also an Ice Harvest Master. He would lead and guide other ice harvesters to places that had large frozen waters, ones good to cut through yet sturdy enough to stay together despite the cutting that took place. His mother, Ane was a good lady who would pull her weight around to help around the home and with the family. She had an excellent knowledge of trees and plants, knowing which ones that her husband should cut down and which to leave well enough alone. She was also a lover of animals, many kinds of woodland critters and larger animals trusting her._

_Ane called out, "Kristoff, it's time to come inside now. It's getting windy, and our clothes aren't thick enough to keep out the wind.". However, Kristoff was having too much fun playing in the snow. He simply laughed and answered that he was warm enough, and soon ran off into the woods that was close to their home. Ane called for him, but the winds were gradually increasing in strength and noise thus muffling her calls. Arnljot tried to go after the little tyke, but he was worn out from all of the wood chopping he had been doing so he could start a fire inside the home. He panted as he quickly lost his breath, and saw Kristoff go into the woods._

_He turned to his wife and called out, "Dear! Have one of the reindeer find and bring Kristoff back home!". Ane nodded, and did a loud whistle. In a few minutes, a reindeer with small but sturdy antlers came in on the scene! Beside her was a baby reindeer, which was Sven! The two went up to the human lady, baby Sven a little nervous since he was still getting used to humans. The mother reindeer went to Ane, nuzzling her and showing affection. The two had been close since the female reindeer was young, and found the family by luck when she was separated from her herd some time ago._

_The female human asked, "My dear friend, can you go and get my son Kristoff for us? He went into the woods over there.". She pointed to the right of the home, and the reindeer nodded. Giving a soft snort, in her way answering that she would find the human boy and return him to her friend, the strong female galloped into the woods with her little one Sven close by. The small baby reindeer stumbled on his hooves every now and then, but he was one determined child not to get left behind._

_The woods were dangerous at this time of year, snow and ice on the now-bare trees would often tumble down due to the weight of the accumulated moisture. Compacted snow and ice such as snowballs did deliver a mild sting but nothing more… when crammed together in such size and magnitude now like on the tree tops, it would be quite lethal for anyone be they human or animal. Kristoff, however, was paying little to no attention to the dangers from above as he was now enjoying himself on the ground in the winter wonderland. He was running about the snow, also putting together snowballs so he could throw at the tree trunks. The little nipper loved to see the ice and snow break apart, and just loved to throw snowballs for the heck of it! He went a bit deeper into the woods, not noticed that he was quite near the base of North Mountain. He was making another snowball to throw, when he heard some soft breathing behind him. His eyes widened, his active imagination making him believe that behind him was a bear or perhaps a lynx, a mountain cat that was quite agile and strong for its size. Kristoff started to breathe a little hard and rapidly, his mind making him believe that something was behind him that was about to make him lunch._

_He closed his eyes, turned around quick, and let the snowball fly! He heard a snort, and slowly cracked one of his eyes open to see that before him was a female reindeer that had a deadpan look in her eyes… and her muzzle covered with bits of snow. Kristoff slowly opened both eyes, which were wide as he realized that he just pelted a reindeer in the face with his snowball. He heard some strange laughter below and behind the majestic animal, and his vision turned to his left to see that beside the female animal was a baby reindeer. Sven was laughing at the sight of his mother who just got a facefull of snow, seeing such a thing bringing some laughter into his soul. The mom shook her head slightly to free her face from the snow, looked down at her little calf… and gave a patient smile that replaced her deadpan look. The human boy saw this and gave off a sigh of relief, glad to see that he was not in too much trouble now._

"_Hi! Did my mom send you to take me back home?" Kristoff asked. His mother frequently sent many animals to find him when he got too rambunctious and would go into the woods to explore and such. The mother reindeer nodded, and gestured with her head to follow her back to his mother and father. However, Kristoff shook his head and replied that he wanted to stay out here a bit more and play in the snow. And when he saw little Sven, he grinned and ran to the little calf. This got Sven nervous and he tried to hide behind his mother, but the female reindeer would not have any of it and nuzzled him to calm him down. She then gently butted him with her muzzle towards Kristoff. It seemed that she wanted her little one to get to know the little human, and hopefully in time they would be companions like her and Ane was._

_Kristoff said, "Hi! My name is Kristoff! What's your name? Oh… I forgot! Mom and Dad don't name animals that live in the wild, but maybe they can let me name you later on!". The kid was a little bundle of energy, but it was this same energy that got Sven to relax if just a little, and pay more attention to the young human before him. Said lad asked if he had seen any bears or lynxes, and upon seeing the confused look on his face, Kristoff knew that the little calf had not seen any of the predators. He looked up to the mother reindeer, who shook her head which confirmed Kristoff's assumption. In her opinion though, it was good that her little one did not see ANY of those kind of alpha predators._

_The young lad though wanted to tell his new furry friend more on the wild animals. He climbed up on a little snowbank hill and declared, "Those kind of animals are cool to see! Sure my dad calls them dangerous and not to go near them, but they are so cool! Look! Here is how a lynx sounds!". He then made a loud, vicious snarl… well, loud and vicious that a little six year-old could make. It looked cute to the mother reindeer, but Sven looked puzzled on the young human's actions. Kristoff then went on to do a bear, trying to roar but it stopped due to coughing. In his view, it was hard to do a bear call. But, the lad was determined to get it right! He cleared his throat, took a deep breath… then let loose with an unusual roar that was loud enough to be heard from a distance. It startled the two animals, and other manner of critters nearby._

_However… it was also the start of something that would change Kristoff and Sven's life forever!_

_The loud vibrations from Kristoff's voice was just enough to shake the snow and ice that had formed on a part of the mountain's base, and it soon caused a chain reaction that spread out to affect the other parts of said mountain. A loud rumbling soon formed, which caused the reindeers and Kristoff to freeze while the smaller land animals and birds took to the skies fast. The three looked up and saw that the snow was moving and starting to fall from the rocky precipice above them! An avalanche was starting, and the three beings were right underneath where all tons of snow and ice were going to drop down! The female reindeer got her senses back quick, and took action! She went to Kristoff, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with her teeth, and did a quick flip to toss him on her back! Kristoff yelled in fright and clung to the mother, who started to run away from the scene! In her mouth was little Sven, who was just as scared as the human kid was. The strong mother ran as fast as her hooves would allow, trying to outrun the snow that was now starting to fall from the rocky cliff!_

_At Kristoff's home, Ane and Arnljot were very concerned when they heard the loud shout from within the woods. The adults were hoping that it was not their son who made the sound. They had warned him not to make such loud noises during wintertime, when the snow and ice would shake and fall from the slightest vibration. They saw the snow coming down from the mountainside in the woods, and also seeing the mother reindeer galloping fast towards them with her baby and Kristoff in tow! Arnljot knew that this was bad, and it was only going to get worse! He yelled out, "Dear, run! Let's go!". Hand-in-hand, the two ran away from the scene with the mama reindeer quickly catching up to them! Kristoff turned to see his parents beside him and the two furry beasts, then turned around when he saw the avalanche coming! His eyes became wide as he saw his livelihood and home vanish as the tons of snow swallowed it up completely!_

_He turned to his mother, crying and yelling, "Mama! Papa! Our home… its gone!"._

_Ane replied loudly, "It'll be okay, little one! Just keep going! Don't look back!". The four were going as fast as they could to outrun the deadly falling debris! They soon made it to a large lake that was frozen over, but it was very thin at the moment. The mama reindeer stopped to assess the situation for the moment, and turned to see that the avalanche was still coming for them! Arnljot urged them to go on, to go first so they could see Kristoff to safety. The beast nodded, then made her way out on the ice, sliding when need be and using her hooves as guiding shoes of sort. This particular horned creature of the forest had walked/glided on ice before, so it was easy for her. Once the parents saw that the lake was solid enough to hold them all, they were about to follow. However… that is when disaster struck! Just shortly after coming onto the ice, said frozen water started to break apart! It seemed that the weight of the creature was too great, and finally buckled under the strain! Kristoff's parents had to hop back quickly to the shore while their son and animal friends continued forward! The lake was now water again, ice floes now forming but many too small to be of any use for Ane and Arnljot! They could not hop-scotch across, or use one as makeshift rafts._

_And even if they could… it would be too late since they were not strong or quick enough, even together, to outrun the avalanche that was almost upon them! And going around the lake was out of the question since it was way too wide._

_Kristoff got off her furry friend and yelled out, "Mama! Papa! You have to do something! Please… come over here!". The mother reindeer let down Sven, the two watching the very sad sight before them._

_Arnljot hugged his wife tight, both glad to see that their flesh and blood was safe on the other side of the lake. They gave loving looks to one another, then across to their son. He yelled out, "Go Kristoff! Go! We'll be fine, son. Just go, and don't look back!"._

_Ane called out, "My boy… just remember we both love you very much! We'll be watching and protecting you! Now go… go and live!". Kristoff now had tears in his eyes, a dam of emotions building up and threating to break apart at any moment. He kept yelling and calling for them to come to him, not accepting the reality that there was no possible way for them to get to him safely._

_The parents of the child looked on at him, tears in their own eyes as well. They heard and felt the rumbling of tons of snow and ice racing towards them. Ane and Arnljot turned to look at their deaths streaking towards them… but they felt no fear, just peace that even though this was the end for them… they were together, and that their son was safe on the other side with animals/friends that they trusted. The two embraced tightly, closing their eyes to accept what was to crash into them. And it did… the snow rose up like a tsunami wave and swallowed them up like the maw of a massive monster!_

_Kristoff yelled out loudly as the avalanche swallowed his parents up, "MAMA! PAPA!". The dam burst, and his crying came out full force! The mother reindeer bowed her head, as did Sven. The two would miss the humans that respected and cared for them and the other animals. However, their silence for their human friends was short-lived as the avalanche kept on coming! The lake slowed it down, but not by much. The mother reindeer took Kristoff by the collar, flipped him on her back once more, and took Sven in her mouth before making a run into the woods. Kristoff clung tightly to his new companion, the tears from his eyes soaking her fur as he just witnessed his parents being swallowed up by nature…_

_~End flashback~_

* * *

Kristoff remembered that day well, where he was left orphaned and being raised for a while by the mother reindeer. It was then that he gave the baby reindeer the name he was known by today, and also remembered the trade his father Arnljot did. He decided to take up the mantle of ice harvester at the age of eight, and also to live more with nature like his mother Ane. At age nine it was when he had some difficulty with people, but that was for another story to tell. Anna and Elsa knew on what happened to his parents, when the two talked about a year ago when she wanted to learn more about his past. Needless to say, the two were very much shocked to learn about that particular event in his life.

The Ice Master came back to reality when Captain Raven called out to him. He rode up next to him and inquired, "Kristoff, is something wrong? You spaced out there for a little while.". Rissing was concerned that this spacing out that the young man was doing might be of more trouble then help. However, the blonde male shook his head and said that he was alright.

Rissing was a bit skeptical, but put it aside for now since they had a job to do. He turned to his soldiers and ordered, "Okay men! Spread out and search for any signs of human life! Their Highnesses have to be around here somewhere! Pair up, and start searching every square inch of the area!". The soldiers nodded, paired off with their comrades, and started the search for Elsa and Anna. Their horses would come in handy here, as they had a good sense of smell and hearing much better and in tune then humans. As they all scattered about, Rissing inquired to Kristoff and his companions if they would like to join them.

The intended of Anna answered, "No thank you. Me, Sven and Olaf will search on our own. We will let you know if we find something. Come on Sven!". The reindeer galloped fast, Olaf waving goodbye to the captain as he and his friends rode onward. Raven shook his head, disappointed that Kristoff still did not trust people enough. He let it slide for now, but would need to talk to him about the trust issues later on in the future. Right now… they had a princess and queen to find!

The three heroes went a distance from the main force, Sven using his nose to try and find any scent of either Elsa or Ann within the snowy ground. When he came up with nothing, Kristoff got off and started to search on foot. Olaf did the same, jumping off the reindeer's backside like it was a diving board and looking around for clues. The little snowman looked this way and that, calling out Anna and Elsa's name in hopes that either of them could hear him. When that failed, he got a determined look on his face and stated, "Okay… time to get strange here! Let's see if I can find them like this.". He did a pose like a diver would on a high dive, jumped and actually dove into the snow! He then started to burrow through the frozen particles of water, similar to how a shark would in the ocean! Olaf discovered some time ago that he could burrow through the snow quickly and easily, since he was made of snow himself. This allowed him to be much more swift and mobile then if he was on land. However… he had a strange habit of sticking out one of his wooden limbs out to make it like how a shark's dorsal fin stood out when swimming near the surface.

Kristoff was looking around when he saw the wooden arm of Olaf go by under him, and the blonde young man had to shake his head a little at the antics of Elsa's creation. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of his…" he muttered to himself before calling out to Anna and Elsa.

The search for the royal women continued for twenty-five minutes, until one of the paired royal guards spotted something coming to them from over a snow bank. They went over to investigate, and soon were surprised and filled with relief when they saw walking over to them… was Princess Anna! She was walking over to them calmly, like she was just taking a stroll through a park, with a warm smile on her face. One of the soldiers called out, "Everyone! We found Princess Anna! She is up here, in the north area!". While the soldier was calling out to his captain, comrades and also to Kristoff and his friends, his partner went to go and check on Anna. He asked if she was all right, checking to see for any injuries. Much to his surprise, there was not a scratch on her! Her clothes were also in good condition, making him wonder on what happened up in the mountain.

She answered with a small chuckle at the soldier's worried antics, "I'm okay, I'm okay. Really! I'm fine.". She was soon greeted by the rest of the soldiers, followed by Raven who was looking at the princess with relief written all over his features.

The captain spoke, "It is good to see you alive, and unharmed as it would seem, Your Highness. Is your sister with you? Where is Queen Elsa?". The brunette beauty would have answered, but she was quickly swept up in a strong hug by her beloved. Kristoff pushed past the soldiers and captain, going to Anna and grabbing her in a loving hug and lifting her up. The princess squealed a little in delight, hugging her intended back and enjoying the warm feeling for the moment. Both were glad to see one another, and it showed as they held one another for a few moments. Anna looked over Kristoff's shoulder to see Sven and Olaf with the soldiers, the snowman popping out from the ground beside the reindeer. She waved to them, very glad to see her two unusual but incredible friends as well.

Kristoff gently released the hug and asked, "Anna, what happened? I came back from the trip to see if we could make it for the party, and we heard that a green falling star landed on the place you and Elsa were at. Where is she anyway?".

The princess answered with a straight face, "I'm sorry we caused you a lot of trouble. Believe me, the green falling star took both me and Elsa by surprise when it came down on the place we were at. She saved me with her ice powers, then we hid in a cave we found in the mountain side to avoid the avalanche that started shortly after the falling star struck. We stayed there for a bit until we were sure the avalanche stopped altogether.". She left out the part of where she and Elsa met Godzilla, and then the Mountain Trolls. Anna was doing what she could to make sure her new friends were kept secret for the time being. Godzilla, she knew that Elsa and herself would reveal to the people. The Mountain trolls… another story, for another time perhaps.

Olaf went to Anna, hugging her legs tight first before looking up to her and asking, "It's very good to see you not crushed or frozen, Anna! But… where is Elsa? Why isn't she here with you?". That was a question burning in the minds of the soldiers, Raven and Kristoff, along with other questions that were forming in their heads.

Anna answered, "Oh, ummm… when we came out from the cave, we saw what the avalanche did to the land below. Elsa felt responsible for not stopping the falling snow, so she said she was going to fix the problem while I went back down the mountain. Look, over there!". She then pointed eastward from their position, and sure enough when everyone turned to see what their princess was pointing at, they saw large amounts of snow being shot up and scattered into the air. Kristoff, Raven and the other soldiers knew immediately that it was the work of their magical ruler. Only Elsa could send large amounts of snow and ice up like that, and they assumed that she was using her powers to free the forest and animals of the pesky debris of snow. One of the soldiers inquired if they should go over and assist her, but Anna quickly replied that Elsa liked to fix problems on her own where it concerned frozen matters.

"I am very glad to see that you are well Princess Anna, and also that Queen Elsa is using her powers in a good way. Though I hope she doesn't take it too seriously…" Captain Rissing commented. He, as well as those near Anna and Elsa, knew that the queen could be a bit overdramatic and serious when it came to her duties as both a queen and natural sorceress of ice.

"Me too. Again, sorry for worrying all of you like this. Come on, let's go back down to the palace and let everyone know that me and Elsa are alright.". Anna suggested. The entire group agreed with her on that, and started to make the downward trip back home. Kristoff escorted his lady love to Sven so she could ride on him back to Arendelle, but when she got close to the reindeer, he snorted and took a small leap back. The two humans and Olaf were puzzled by this, and Kristoff went to his friend to see what was wrong. He asked on what was making him so jittery, Sven snorted and neighed which caught the Ice Master by surprise. Anna inquired on what was wrong with Sven, and her beau answered that it was something on her.

Kristoff answered, "He says that he smells something on you. Something un-natural and strong. It's getting him all jittery and nervous since he hasn't smelled anything like it before.". A flash of worry crossed Anna's face, but it was only there for a split second. However, Olaf did see it. The princess suggested that it must be something from the cave that she and Elsa were in during the avalanche, and that is what he smelled. Sven and Kristoff were a bit skeptical, but it could have been a possibility. The blonde young man soon shrugged his shoulders and managed to convince his furry friend to let Anna ride him. The reindeer was still jittery, but he held it in for the moment for Anna's sake. The princess smiled at the two, allowing Kristoff to help her on Sven and the three started to follow the guards down the snowy banks and towards Arendelle.

The one bringing up the rear was Olaf, who was still puzzled by Anna's reaction. He turned to see the snow scattering up from the distance thanks to his friend and creator Elsa… and then swore he heard a sound, a rumble that he never heard of before. He got a serious look on his face, but it only lasted a moment and said, "Eh, must be my tummy. I need to catch up with the others, go back to the party and get some food in my tummy!". Of course, whenever he tried to eat any kind of food, it just stayed in his stomach until it froze over into ice chunks and… well, the less said the better. He turned around and used his small legs to run and catch up with the party.

In the vast distance, Elsa was indeed clearing away the snow and ice debris from the forest that got decimated by the avalanche… but only a part of it. What she was doing in reality was creating a cover and making a trail that led to the waters. And beside her was Godzilla, the King of the Monsters! She said to herself, "I really hope this plan of yours works, Anna…".

You see, the girls made the plan up above before coming down the mountainside. The princess and queen anticipated that the people of Arendelle would send a rescue team to come and look for them. So Anna made the suggestion of her going down the smooth side of the mountain slope where the avalanche stopped at, and get the rescue party's attention while she created a sort of cover for her and Godzilla. Anna would say that Elsa was doing her part in clearing the forest of the snow for the animals and wildlife, and hopefully the people would buy that. The ice-user's true goal was to create a cover distraction while at the same time making a clear path for Godzilla to take to go down to the water. The royal women knew that if Godzilla left footsteps in the snow, and someone came investigating… it would cause unnecessary trouble. When they were at the water front, Elsa would make an ice boat and use it to sail over it and lead Godzilla to a secret escape port that was at the castle. Before they or their parents were born, the royal families of the past took in any and all necessary escape routes should something dreadful happen. The castle had a secret, emergency escape port in a rocky alcove that would allow the royal members to flee via the sea. Elsa would go to that route, showing Godzilla on where to emerge should the time come for him to show himself to the citizens.

While the plan was sound and good on paper and in words, in actuality it relied mostly on luck. And now, it would seem that Lady Luck was on their side.

Elsa floated upwards from the snow, and saw the whole thing in the distance. The queen was surprised slightly to see Sven, Kristoff, and Olaf there with the soldiers and Raven. She waited patiently until she saw her sister leaving with the others, but got a bit nervous when Olaf was looking in their direction for a moment or two before heading off to catch up with the others. She let out a sigh and said, "Whew… that was close. I really hope Anna can keep them busy for a while until I finish the plan.". She turned to see that Godzilla was looking everywhere at the scenery, taking everything in as is. Elsa was still uncomfortable with being close to the monster, but she had to deal with it. Still… it did bring her some sort of peace to see the King of the Monsters looking so at ease for the moment.

The green-skinned saurian was indeed taking everything in, remembering the days in the past when he was indeed in the woods with Melody, Tracy and the others. The quietness of nature and the pure feeling of it was a relief to his soul. No human noises, pollution, and also the earth not scarred terribly by human influences. It actually soothed his restless soul, which was good in his case. The only other time he ever felt like this was when he was in the Sanctuary place with Melody, Tracy, Ariel, Cinderella, and the rest years ago. Godzilla continued onward towards the water, the cool and clean liquid calling to him. He stomped towards the shore, and paying little attention to the wildlife that was staring at him. When Elsa used her natural ice power to remove the snow, the little critters and such returned back to their homes. However, all stopped and were in silence upon seeing a creature of such size, shape, and feel that was now in their territory. It seemed that all of nature took pause to see the King of the Monsters!

When the path to the shore was clear, Elsa used her imagination to create and form an icy canoe of sort. She inspected it and said, "It's a bit strange crafted, but it will do. I think I may have used the pictures I saw in a book once that described the Indians from North America. They were called… Powhatan, I think? I need to look it up again someday to make sure.". She climbed into the makeshift boat, not minding that it did not have a sail or any oars to paddle with. The queen was planning on stirring up an icy wind to blow the craft towards the secret location port near the castle. She got a bit a ways from the shore when she saw Godzilla slowly wading into the water.

The saurian took his first step into the icy waters, growling a bit loud when he felt that the large channel was very much cold. Godzilla enjoyed icy waters back in his original home, where he was a titan back then in size. He used the frigid ice water to cool himself down when his heart and radiation levels got a bit out of hand. Now, with him shrunk down and such, the cold waters gave him a bit of a shock but he shrugged it off and continued onward. He waded in, and slowly but surely disappeared into the large river channel as he swam underneath and around Elsa's ice canoe. The saurian was cold for a moment, but it soon vanished and Godzilla was once again glad to be swimming in pure, untainted waters! The fish and other aquatic life swam away fast when they saw the unusual animal, all sensing that he was not of nature and did not want to tangle with such a beast.

Elsa was mildly surprised to see such a large and bulky beast swimming with such smooth grace and finesse. She wondered, "Hmmm… this Godzilla continues to surprise me. I'll keep my guard up but… maybe there really is more to him then what I saw back at Benedikta's palace.". The ice queen was still for a moment, then got her wits back together and summoned forth an arctic blast of wind that sent her sailing over the waters. She saw Godzilla's face from the bottom look up at her, and he followed. Elsa let out a sigh, again very much glad and thankful that Lady Luck was sending her some good fortune her way. She just hoped and prayed that it would last. Queen Elsa and Godzilla continued towards the castle's secret emergency port, her Royal Highness now contemplating on a story she would have to come up for the people when she would emerge from the castle after giving the last set of instructions to Godzilla.

* * *

~At Lelystad~

While Godzilla was swimming the cold waters, his son was sleeping in a deep, thick field of flowers near Rapunzel's old home tower. Once Little Godzilla had gotten his fill of Rosetta's magic-crafted flowers, he had yawned and went to sleep. He slowly lied himself down on the ground, and it made for such a cute sight to the pixies, that Rosetta used her talent to create a literal flower bed for the small saurian. The field was thick enough to act like a natural blanket for Little Godzilla, who made a small squeak in his sleep before getting comfortable. Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn and Lady Airlia all had smiles on their faces as they watched the little guy sleep. Even Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal were smiling as the tranquil scene seemed to soothe their beings. It lasted for a few moments until Rapunzel saw that the sun was starting to set down even further. The princess turned to the little friends and said, "It looks like it's time for me to go. I better get back to the castle before things get more difficult. I'm sure that some people are wondering on where I am, and what I have been to all this time.".

Fawn replied, "Awww! Do you really need to go? I was just starting to really warm up to ya! I also want to know more about your adventures with this Eugene person you're married to!". The adventurous fairy wanted to know more about Prince Eugene, and the adventures that he and Rapunzel took before and after they were married.

Silvermist said, "Now, now Fawn. I'm sure that we can all hear more, but only after Princess Rapunzel straightens everything out at home.". The Animal-talent fairy pouted, but it was a cute and funny sort that got a little giggle from them all. But, Fawn knew that her Water-talent friend had a point. If she didn't return, most likely it would raise an alarm or something worse, which would bring problems to them all including Little Godzilla.

Lady Airlia inquired, "My dear Rapunzel, do you have a plan on what you are going to say or do to the ones in your home?". The princess replied that she did have a plan. She was simply going to tell anyone who asked on where she had been that she was at her old tower. Many in the kingdom knew about Rapunzel's old home once it was made known her life story. However, she was going to tell them that she simply went there to relax and reminiscent about her past days there. She would leave out the part about Little Godzilla and the pixies. And if any should happen to ask on what happened to the green meteor that fell down earlier, she'll simply say that it landed in the water and was washed away by the current. The waterfall's pool had a small but strong current that would led to a river that was outside of the woods, visible only when it was a fair distance from the tower.

Rosetta commented, "Sounds like a plan. I hope that no one asks too many questions and such.". She and the pixies knew that while an inquisitive mind was nice, it could be quite dangerous like a double-edge sword. Rapunzel hoped for the same thing. The princess softly went towards Little Godzilla, seeing the peaceful look on the saurian's face. She smiled and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, the little monster moaning a little and wiggling a tiny bit before settling down. The princess let out a soft giggle, and slowly made her way back to the others as not to disturb the little monster's slumber. Once she was back with her friends, she wished them all good luck before going to Pascal and Maximus who were waiting for her at the entrance/exit from the place.

The princess got on her favorite steed, and Pascal took his place on her right shoulder. Rapunzel turned around to see her pixie companions and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully around noon. In the meantime, please protect and watch over Little Godzilla until we can find a good plan to introduce him to the people.". Lady Airlia promised that they would protect the small monster with all their beings, Fawn and the others promising the same thing. Rapunzel gave off a true smile, nodded at them, then gave Maximus the signal to gallop all the way back to the castle! The horse snorted, focusing himself before going out of the area swift and sure! The princess laughed as quietly as she could until she was sure to be far away from the tower area, then let it loose loud and proud! She always loved to travel fast and free, like she was doing now.

As she went home, the pixies looked around to see what they could do until the next shift started. Silvermist went to Little Godzilla's face, and already she could feel the magical energies within herself building and increasing slowly but surely. The Water-talent fairy went to Lady Airlia and asked, "Lady Airlia… do you think that Little Godzilla is here for a reason? Do you believe that he is here to help us pixies since being near him increases the power of our talents?".

The Time/Space-talented pixies answered, "I do not know. It is a mystery still on why he was even brought here, and why he affects us like so. I can only imagine, and hope, that Little Godzilla is a boon for this world rather then a problem.".

She, nor did anyone realize at the moment, that Little Godzilla was already working his unusual talents right now. When Rapunzel kissed his forehead, his mild but potent radiation interacted with the magical residue that was still inside of the princess. Just like how the pixie magic jumpstarted his healing and fire abilities, and in turn his radiation increased their potency many fold, the saurian's own radiation was activating and jump-starting Rapunzel's own dormant magic! It was believed that the magic was gone when Eugene cut off her golden hair long ago, and she used the last of it up in healing him from the fatal wound he received from Mother Gothel. In reality, the magic just laid dormant and gave Rapunzel the ability to see and talk to magical creatures if to a limited degree. Now… the magic was building and increasing again, thanks to Little Godzilla! But only time would tell if it was to be enough in the future.

* * *

~At Anesa~

The village of Anesa was being plundered at the moment by raiders, looters and scoundrels of the worst kind under the orders of Hans. The small, cutthroat army along with Space Godzilla and Gigan had arrived at the village and were checking to see if any valuable goods were still around. The scum of humanity had found plenty of ammunition and weapons such from the guards who evacuated from the town, but neither had the ability or know-how to work such ancient weapons. Hans, who was watching the whole affair from outside of the village limits, knew that the soldiers left for Randers if they deserted the large, cumbersome weapons. He said to himself, "Hmmm… Randers is close by. Even if the monsters attacked now, the whole kingdom would be laid to rubble and more likely spoil anything good worth taking. Also, twilight is about to set soon. Might as well make camp, and we'll go to Randers at first light.".

He got off his ominous carriage and went to the band of mercenaries and hoodlums. He called loudly to get their attention, but none of them was paying him any mind. He looked to Gigan, who screeched and let loose his _Shotgun Burst_, sending out a scattered blast of his red Alien energy! Needless to say, that got the attention of the entire crew. Once he was the focus of his ragtag troops, Hans stated, "Listen up everyone! Take what you can, and have your fill of food and drink tonight! Tomorrow at dawn… we march onto Randers and take it AND my brother King Albert down! The monsters will take care of any kind of defenses, while you all ransack the place however you see fit. Understood?". That got a rousing bunch of cheers from most of the bandits and various lowlifes, but Hans noticed that three of them did not look so cheerful. He was beginning on wondering why, but filed that for later in his head as he walked back to his carriage. As he walked back, he turned to the massive titans that he was commanding.

He stated loudly, "Okay now! Space Godzilla, you are to fly over the land and terrorize the populace! Do what you need to do, but scare the population out of their wits! Make the villages and kingdoms nearby ripe for the plucking when we get to them!". The space monster let out a roar, signaling that she understood the order. She jumped into the air and took off, transforming quickly into her Flight-form and streaking towards the northwest part of the land. Hans had a confident grin on his face, believing that EVERYTHING was going to work his way completely for a change.

Nearby, First Lieutenant Joseph and his men were in the woods on the edge of Anesa, scoping out the situation. Three of his trusted men had managed to infiltrate the ranks successfully, and so far, so good. He just hoped and prayed that they would be able to sow the seeds of distrust and dislike in the ranks of the Hans men.

What anyone did not realize was that inside the mind of Space Godzilla, deep within a protected sphere of black magic in a certain part of her subconscious… Maleficent was formulating plans and also working on out devious scenarios that could work in her favor. She thought, '_Ha! The fool of a prince is more of an idiot then I gave him credit for! Now… this will give me an opportunity to both whet my appetite for destruction and mayhem, and also think of a plan on how to throw off the magical hold he has over this body and most of this mind. Hmmm… it is that crystal that he keeps around his neck. It is the key to everything, including complete freedom! How to make the princely fool destroy it, either by accident or on purpose? There has to be something, a weakness I can expose.'_. She started to think, until she realized something that was as plain as the snout on her face!

She said, '_That is it! Magic has always has a set of laws, of guidelines and balances be it towards the forces of evil or good. All I have to do is figure out the rules and guidelines… and have Hans break it so that the crystal wreaks havoc on him!'_. Maleficent knew along ago that the consequences of ignoring certain rules of magic were dire. That is why most magic-users never do anything that would break the boundaries or reality, space-time, nature and so forth without first acknowledging the consequences or risks of their actions. The witch knew of the consequences should her prophecy concerning Aurora when she was a mere babe not come to pass. That was why she made the double with a dark ritual spell that could only be performed ONCE, just in case her evil plans went down the drain. Now… she was thinking on what the guidelines were that Hans had to follow in order to maintain the Master Crystal and the other magical objects that were inside her and Gigan.

* * *

~At Copenhagen~

The kingdom of Copenhagen in Denmark was very beautiful, a coastal town that was bustling and much larger then the other villages in the land. The people there were content and very well off, and not just financially. All manner of trade was done there, but nothing illegal or of evil intent. Their ruler and leader King Hrok, along with his beloved and fiery queen Gunnvor, was firm, friendly and fair. He was respected, loved and also admired by his people and also with his family… minus one, which was Hans. He had worked hard and tirelessly for his people, his wife beside him who had a passionate spirit but also a sound mind which was an excellent combination. The couple not only survived, but thrived with two daughters and a son. All three were ten years of age, the son being the youngest by a week or so.

The family was sitting down at the table, enjoying a good meal and conversation when a messenger came running into the Main Hall. The young man panted a little and said, "Forgive me for the interruption, your Majesties… but I have an urgent message from Grena and Anesa! It all concerns… your former brother Hans.". That stunned the king slightly, wondering on what his ex-brother had done to warrant urgent messages in two towns. He excused himself from the table and his family, and followed the messenger up to the Message Office that was located in the East Wing of the castle near the Throne Room. When they arrived there, Hrok saw two messenger birds that looked worse for wear. They were exhausted, flopped on the table, and looking very skittish.

He thought, 'That's peculiar… most messenger birds are a little tired from their flights. But these two Cory shearwater birds… it looks like they flew off from Hell itself. I wonder what scared them so much to fly here in such a state.'. The messenger gave them the note that was from Grena, then showed him the note that was from Anesa. The large and powerful king read the parchments of paper, and look of both fury and worry was etched on his face. A few minutes later, he slammed the papers back on the table, startling the birds a little and stormed back into the Throne Room. The messenger boy kept at his side, knowing that some new orders were to be issued out from his king.

Hrok stated firmly, "Young man, go and get my advisors and also the sorcerer Christopher Anderson! Tell them an urgent meeting is to be held immediately in the Throne Room, and they are to be here as quickly as possible! Go!". The young man gave a quick bow and ran off to get the advisors and the sorcerer. Hrok had kept a powerful magic-user on hand in his kingdom, but only brought him out in difficult and extreme emergencies. The king knew of the dangers of magic as well of the benefits, and thus had Christopher on standby just in case. He sat on his throne, wondering on what to do about his brother and the havoc that he was making across the land of Denmark.

He muttered, "Dear, misguided brother… what am I going to do with you? It seems you have not learned anything from your failed attempt at Arendelle… I really do hope that nothing drastic has to be done to you.". He was conflicted a little, that even though Hans was stripped of his title and ranks, and also cast out from the family line, he was still in reality his brother. Hrok was going to have a tough time with this, and he needed the help and guidance of his advisors, sorcerer, and family for this.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And here is the chapter! I hope you all like it! It wasn't easy, but I managed to make this one! I wanted to make something that was tied to Kristoff's past, on why he was orphaned and how he met Sven. I always like to see or put a background on characters, be it my own or those from Disney. I hope you all liked it. Also, I used the names of some of my loyal reviewers here! Darkness Rissing is Captain Raven Rissing, and also NaruHinaProductions2014 is Christopher Anderson! I hope they don't mind me doing so. They will play critical roles in the story!

Anna and Elsa's plan seemed to go off with little to no hitch! Rapunzel got a special gift from Little Godzilla unknowingly, Maleficent is plotting once more, and now King Hrok is gathering his advisors and magic-user to see on what should be done to Hans! Also, I hope any of you also spotted any Hidden Mickeys and tidbits in here from other Disney classic movies!

Now for the questions: How did you feel upon seeing/hearing on Kristoff's childhood when he saw the avalanche? What would you call Olaf's little technique in diving into the snow and acting like Jaws? How would you have Anna and Elsa sneaking Godzilla towards the waters without anyone noticing? What do you think Little Godzilla's role will be later on? And finally… if you were Hrok, what would your plans be in dealing with Hans?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	13. Chapter 13

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. Especially to Darkness Rissing and NaruHinaProductions, who I am glad like that they are in the story somewhat. I hope that I do their characters well here! Also, thanks to you all who complimented me on making Sven and Kristoff's past a little more clear. I wanted to give the two a little more depth, to give them a bit of history and such.

Also, I want to give a shout to Darkness again, who gave me an idea on how Jet Jaguar and Mama Odie influence the lives of the people of New Orleans! Specifically… towards an ancestor of the Le Bouff family! Thank you for the inspiration and idea, my friend!

I'm still trying to see how to contact both Disney and Toho, since normal mail failed. If any of you have any kind of idea or suggestion, let me know. Also, just to clear things up. The Middle East has done a lot of trading in the past with China and some of the other countries on the Asian continent. However, since King Caesar is Japanese and Aladdin and his family/friends have to keep a ruse that he is from the Chinese empire, expect to see some references and such by Genie. Just so you know, I am not trying to mix Chinese subjects with Japanese ones, even though they are similar in some ways, they are different in other ways. I just want to clear this up.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. Any other song I use that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their due and credit as is their right. I do own the song here called _Oriental Carnival_!

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

Chapter 13

The sun was slowly setting down over the horizon, the sands turning from a golden color to now that of dull earth. The people in Agrabah were finishing up their works and/or trades before finishing up for the day, having only an hour before officially closing for the night. From atop the palace steps, Eden the genie was looking over the city and towards the gates where the guards were doing their duty. She had just put little Robin to bed in her and Genie's chambers, which was the large spire that was on the right side of the palace. Beside her was Razoul, the long-standing Captain of the Royal guards. The old soldier and warrior was past his prime, his long goatee now a dull gray color and also his body a little worn down due to duty and age since he was in his mid-60's. He was set to retire in one year, but he was still doing his duty. Despite his age, he was fit and still strong. When asked by his fellow soldiers and young recruits, he answered that it was all due to physical conditioning… when he chased Aladdin and Abu, back when the lad was a mere street rat. In addition, to trying to keep the group and kingdom out of trouble due to their antics and actions.

Eden looked to the elderly muscled man and asked, "So Razoul… one more year to go until retirement. Think your latest batch of recruits and soldiers can keep Aladdin and the others in check? Hehehe…". She giggled that last part out, since she knew all too well that the Sultan and his family/friends were more then a handful for anyone. Especially her husband, the loveable blue-skinned Genie who always knew what to do to get a laugh out of anyone. In her view, a man that can make her laugh and forget her worries was a keeper.

Razoul answered with a sigh, "Believe me, Mrs. Genie, I know all too well that all of the soldiers and guards in the entire desert couldn't keep up with the royal family and their friends. Your husband included, since he loves to prank on the younger recruits. I actually can't wait to retire, and get some peace and quiet.". It was a little bit of a lie, since he was indeed going to miss being part of the action. He had been a captain and soldier for the royal family for a good majority of his life, and even though he understood that it was time for a younger generation to take over… he was not fully content with spending the rest of his days in quiet peace. His secret wish was to go down protecting the royal family, to go out with a bang rather then slowly wither away.

The green-skinned beauty nodded and replied, "I see. Well, from the message I got from him awhile ago, it seems that we're going to have a little bit of a show today.". The elderly captain gave the magical woman a puzzled look, wondering on what she meant. He got his answer quickly, as the gates to the city just shot open with a bang! The citizens down below stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the gates to see that blue smoke was coming forth and it was too thick to see anything within it. The guards at the entrance/exit didn't know what to do, but held their scimitars at the ready just in case. Razoul gazed at the spectacle, and was about to summon his men when Eden put a gentle hand on him.

She said, "That won't be necessary, Captain. Hehehe… my husband has arrived, and it seems the show is about to begin!". She flew down the steps of the palace, towards the lower gate entrance/exit area, and opened it up all the way with her magic. The wife of Genie smiled, shaking her head at her beloved's antics which just made her all warm and good inside.

The people of Agrabah might have been used to Genie's magical fun and dramatics, but that didn't mean they were no longer surprised by his theatrics. From within the smoke, a gong sounded off that reverberated throughout the entire city. The people had to close their ears for a moment due to the loud noise. Once the noise settled down, they put their hands off and away from their ears, and saw a figure in the smoke. It gradually cleared up until they saw it was Genie! The blue cool dude was dressed in some strange outfits… well, strange to them but not to him. He was wearing a red Chinese kung-fu costume of sort, with the a kanji symbol written in black ink that translated to _Funny Master_. He had his eyes closed, a serious look on his face, then he put his hands together and bowed to the populace in a traditional Chinese formal greeting. He held that look for a moment… then his eyes opened and his serious look was replaced by a dazzling grin that showed he was back to his wacky self!

He exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen of Agrabah, boys and girls of all ages and classes! We have a new gift from our pals over from the Far East! This one is very special, so we're going to send it in right and true… my way! Hahahahaha!". The adults were a bit surprised by the news, but the children and young teens were intrigued and glad to see their blue magical friend presenting something in his own style that made them feel full of fun and fancy free!

Genie did a few martial arts moves, exaggerated flying kicks and punches with loud martial arts sounds that were a tiny bit over the top. He did a final HIYAH! yell that had the smoke behind him vanish, and before him now were Chinese martial arts warriors! They all wore identical kung-fu uniforms, but they were in blue and gold design with the kanji symbol written in gold _Magic People_! Genie grinned and marched down the streets of Agrabah towards the palace, a veritable Asian carnival right behind him as he snapped his fingers, and some Oriental music played for all the people to hear.

* * *

_**The land of the Orient, so full of mystery and tradition, its exotic all around!**_

_**Action and adventure that is so crazy and head-spinning, only there it can be found!**_

_**Dragons and other beasts that look to be from a crazy dream!**_

_**Land of such beauty and wonder, you have to see to believe!**_

_**They have great fighters, many who fight with just their bare feet and hands!**_

_**So come on everyone, pay attention to this great Chinese band!**_

While he was singing and being the leader of the progression, the people of Agrabah were treated to a sight of acrobatic feats and exotic Asian wonders that left them speechless, smiling and also cheering for the walking carnival before them! Genie had been to the Orient many times, and not just in this time period. He had used to his magic to see many lands in different timelines and such, going to the future and the past to learn much about the places he took an interest in. The children and young adults marveled at the sight of martial arts fighters, both men and women, that displayed such finesse, grace and prowess in the art of fighting with no weapons. The men got smacked upside the head by their wives or girlfriends when their eyes lingered on exotic Asian beauties dressed in clothing that drove them a bit nuts.

_**You'll see fighters that defy physics, like my dear old buddy Jackie Chan!**_

_**You'll see hardcore hitters like Bruce Lee, the one and only loud yelling man!**_

_**For those who like to see rare beauty, take a look at these exotic girls!**_

_**They are so lovely and sweet, they are very much more precious then diamonds or pearls!**_

_**Just one thing you need to know, all of them place honor above it all!**_

_**Anyone that tries to mess with it, and you'll be taking a hard fall!**_

During his singing, Genie transformed into a blue-version of Jackie Chan, a fellow he met in the future. He did some crazy stunts and tricks that really did seem to defy the laws of gravity and physics! After doing said stunts, the cool blue dude transformed in a puff of smoke into Bruce Lee! The blue martial artist did some loud HIYAH! and WAYAH! sounds as he showed off his skills with the nunchuks he held. He was doing a good job… until he got whacked in the face by one of them, and he knocked himself out. It lasted only for a few moments, before he got right back up and transformed into a silly version of the Asian ladies that were dressed up in kimonos and hairstyles that looked be complex and very detailed. He had his fun for a bit, then transformed into one of the human acrobats that juggled him in the air! The crowd was loving it, and more so when the human juggler 'accidentally' missed Genie who dropped like a ton of bricks and became flat as a pancake! He pulled his paper-thin self up, and continued on with the little parade.

_**The gift we got from our buddies in the East, it's incredible to say the least!**_

_**They carved into great likeness, a unique guardian beast!**_

_**To protect our kingdom from threats near or far…**_

_**Give a hand to the statue they say came from the heavens, King Caesar!**_

Coming in last in the procession was Aladdin with his family, all on a huge blue cart that was carrying quite a unique beast! The crowds gasped upon seeing such a 'statue' that looked so real, that some swore it was flesh and blood. Aladdin, Jasmine, Azad and Malak all waved to the crowd, some nervous smiles on their faces but they hid it well. The little ones pointed to King Caesar, who was standing still and holding a ferocious pose! A small boy and girl pointed to the tail, and the boy exclaimed, "Mama! Papa! Look! The tail is twitching! It's alive!". The parents merely gave their little ones an enduring, patient smile and said that it only LOOKED like it moved. Little did they know that the kids hit the nail on the head, as King Caesar did twitch his tail a little. Even the mighty guardian beast of Japan was wondering on how his bonded talked him into this sort of predicament.

_**They say that King Caesar here protected his appointed royal family, kicking all evil with martial arts moves!**_

_**Nobody could ever defeat him, his power and strength so refined and smooth!**_

_**The people of China gave this gift so that he could guard our homes from danger!**_

_**So if you don't want to experience his wrath, never be a stranger!**_

Genie transformed into a mini-version of the divine beast from another universe, getting many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd. He then did King Caesar's own growls and roar, making Aladdin and his family smile and shake their heads at the antics of their magical friend. When the blue-double did some kicks and attacks that he saw the original monster delivered on the _Claw Crushers_ earlier. The crowd was very much impressed by this spectacular display of martial arts, for all in their time staying in the city, they have never encountered monsters or any mythical creature that did such fighting moves.

_**So we're going to put our new gift in the palace, where it shall stay under lock and key!**_

_**If any one wishes to see it, you really can with no charge at all! It is absolutely free!**_

_**But you have to wait awhile till things settle, to see our new addition!**_

_**The Chinese say to wait at least a few days, and that is their tradition!**_

_**So with that said, it's time the party ends and we get back to our ways!**_

_**So goodnight everybody, take care and be zany for all the rest of your days!**_

* * *

When they reached the steps of the palace entrance, Genie changed back into his regular self and gave his beautiful wife a huge hug and kiss before leading the procession up the stairs and to the palace. The crowd watched on, the royal family waving to them from inside the cart that held their friend from another universe. The cart that held said monster was the last one passing through the gates, and the large wooden doors closed by themselves thanks to Eden's magic. When the doors clanged together shut, the people went back to their daily routines but commented on how good the show was. Some of the little ones and young adults insisted that the statue's tail, and other bit parts of it moved on its own! Of course, the 'wise' adults told them that it was just the trick of the light, or perhaps some of Genie's magic making it look like it moved.

On the other side of the gate, once the doors were closed and locked, the entire Asian parade vanished in a large puff of smoke. However, only the cart remained that carried the monster and for good reason. Coming down the steps was Razoul, the elderly captain wanting to see what this was all about. He had gotten no order shipments from the Orient for the past few days, and any kind of order for the royalty needed to meet with his approval first before it could even be let into the city, let alone the palace. He went to Aladdin and Jasmine, Azad and Malak being helped down by the guards. Carpet was already in the palace, getting the selected place for King Caesar ready. He had done so with no one noticing, which made the magical object a value due to his stealth capabilities.

Razoul went to the Sultan and inquired, "Your… Highness. May I ask what was THAT all about? I did not receive any kind of order from anywhere in China.". It still struck a bit of a chord within the old captain to refer to Aladdin as 'His Highness' or any kind of title befitting royalty. The man was a commoner by birth, and this still found it amazing that a royal lady such as Jasmine would fall in love with such a man. Razoul DID admire and respect Aladdin's bravery when it rose to surface to defend the kingdom and his lady, that much was clear. But… one could not blame him for still thinking a bit sharp with the lad since he did give the captain headaches for years when living on the streets of Agrabah.

Said man smirked, always making his day to see his former nemesis back in the day actually forcing himself to say royal titles to him. Aladdin got that little chuckle out of his system and answered, "It's alright, Razoul. I think we better show you rather then tell you. Jasmine, you can tell our furry friend here it's alright to move.". The Sultana smiled and petted the creature, saying it was okay for him to move. Razoul was all confused by this… until he saw the 'statue' move and come to life! The elderly captain's jaw fell down from his mouth, and he panicked quick before reaching for his sword! However, it was Azad and Malak that stopped the whole scene from degrading into chaos when they actually protected the beast by being a shield for him!

"Stop, Razoul! He's not dangerous! King Caesar is a friend, not an enemy!" Malak exclaimed, her brother making a similar statement as King Caesar was ready to fight to defend himself against the elderly yet burly human who took out his weapon. Said soldier was very much perplexed on why the royal children were putting themselves on the line for a creature as unusual as King Caesar. Even Eden, who was watching the scene before her, was startled to say the least to see the young adults protecting the divine guardian beast.

She turned to her blue husband and asked, "Dear, I know what you wrote to me in that clever little message of yours. But… I still can't believe that this tall beast is really from another universe.". Eden was worried on what would happen if King Caesar saw Robin, and was fighting off the image coming into her head.

Genie smiled at his wife and replied, "Believe it, honey! King Caesar is from another completely different world and I think we need to know a little more about him before introducing him for real to the people of Agrabah. Also, he won't harm us. He's bonded to our good buddies here, and I am more than willing to bet that he and Robin would get along fine!". Eden gave a weak smile, but she was not as confident as Genie was about that little notion. She was more then happy to make sure that Robin and King Caesar would not see one another until she was ABSOLUTLY sure that nothing would go wrong.

Back to the royal family and guard, Razoul slowly let down his sword but not his guard. He looked to Malak and Azad and inquired, "Your Highnesses, are you sure that this is a good idea? To keep this… this… beast here? And then to show it to the people like Genie just said?". He was concerned for the safety of the royal family, and of the people of course.

Azad answered with full confidence like his father back in his youth, "This is a good idea, Razoul! Believe us, we have full faith and trust in our abilities. We'll keep King Caesar somewhere in the palace for a few days, until he is familiar with everything. Once that is done, we'll introduce him to the people.". Malak added that the monster was indeed a good kind, a true guardian beast! He was unsure of all of this, but Jasmine put it to rest when she went to the captain and told him their encounter with the _Claw Crushers_ and their leader Griffin Claw.

"Jasmine, Aladdin… I believe you need to tell me EVERYTHING that happened. Do you think Malak and Azad can take this… King Caesar to a place where he can settle in?" Razoul asked. He had not only read the reports concerning the notorious bandit group, but he had seen what they did to the innocent and was very much stunned to learn that the royal family had encountered the leader and group. Azad was about to say something, when Carpet came swooping in! The energetic living cloth swirled around his friends, and also gave Genie a high-five! Said blue dude asked if he found a place to put King Caesar, and the carpet gave a thumbs up… or tassel-up, however one puts it.

He looked to the royal young adults and said, "Rug-Man here says he found a place where our new monster friend can chill and be hidden for a while. He'll lead you to it! And remember… this mission is NOT impossible.". He said the last part when he transformed and was now donning what looked to be a black suit and tie, and wearing sunglasses. He had just transformed into a C.I.A. agent! Azad and Malak just smiled and shook their heads slightly at their friend's antics. The princess asked King Caesar not to move until it was safe, and the monster reluctantly went back to being a still statue. Carpet led the way while C.I.A. Genie used his magic on the cart to pull the monster and its occupants along. Eden decided to stick with Aladdin and Jasmine, to hear more on what happened in the desert along with Razoul. The adults watched the group leave, then they themselves went to the Throne Room to discuss on what happened.

Little did they know that news and rumors spread like wildfire throughout the city of Agrabah, and those rumors/news would soon head out into China itself… towards a certain someone that was soon going to play a role for all of them in the future…

* * *

~Back at Louisiana~

It was a little past 2:00 a.m. in the morning, and there was not much activity going on at the moment. However, an exception to this was at the edge of the woods on the La Bouff plantation. Jet Jaguar was sneaking around the estate, looking at the vast fields of cotton that was spread out before him. The android with a soul was very much impressed by the show of agriculture before him. Back in his own universe, he explored his world and learned much about what humans did to the land. While Jet Jaguar saw much of industrialization, he rarely saw any kind of farm work and was stunned a small bit to see such large aces of cotton. He said to himself, "This sheer size of this crop field… truly amazing! I wonder how they even planted such a large amounts of it?". He was tempted to go out and check out more of the sticky cotton, but something got his attention quickly. He heard noise from the large manor before him, and he went back to the woods just in case it was someone similar to those unsavory humans that he fought earlier the night.

The metal man carefully but quickly went around the manor, soon seeing the front side of it, and saw that a young lad was running away from the home and towards the gate. Jet Jaguar used his night-vision to get a clearer look at the young boy that was vacating the premises. The human child seemed to be around eleven years of age, wore some clothing that showed he belonged to nobility or from a noble family, carried a stick with a large bag tied on its end, had a shocking blonde hair, green eyes, and looked to be around 4'9 or so. He used his x-ray vision function to see that inside the bag were gold coins, some food, and also a change of clothing. The android said, "Hmmm… this looks like something out of one of those children books I read some time ago in America. I believe this little one is running away from his home. But why? I better follow and make sure that he is well.".

Normally, Jet Jaguar would have dismissed the child as a simple runaway and would not have bothered. But… since he gained a soul, he started to think for himself more deeper then he ever had been back home. He was wondering on why a child would run away from a good home with food and shelter. He needed to learn more. So he stuck to the edge of the woods and followed the child.

The one running away from the La Bouff plantation was a young Aubert La Bouff, only son to Enéas and Jacquie La Bouff. He had grown into the exquisite life of the rich for his family were plantation owners who cultivated the land and sold their crops for a good profit. However, it was all made possible due to enslaving black people who toiled at the fields and treated lesser then humans. Even after the Civil War, many plantation owners tried to do what they could to 'employ' black folks and then pay them for much less what other white employees did in the field. The Le Bouff family was no different… except for little Aubert. He was born with a good heart, and was often confused as he grew up when he saw black adults and children treated unfairly and unjustly by his parents and in the town of Louisiana. He had tried to ask his parents about it, but they just simply stated that is how things were. And when he tried to help the black folk with some of their work, he was found out and scolded something fierce.

He had endured it for many years, and now… he just snapped. He had just seen his parents fire a black family, all due to the father and mother being too sick to work, and forced them off of the property. He couldn't take it anymore, and was now running away from his home! Aubert looked behind to see his parents' home and whispered, "Goodbye mother, father… I wish you two didn't have to be this cold.". He wanted to get away, go somewhere so he could not endure seeing such proud and yet humble folk take such abuse. He was leaving his home, and going into the heart of New Orleans. Aubert was going to pick up a dear friend of his, one who he was developing a crush on. It was a little girl by the name of Magali, a twelve year-old that was full of life and fire!

Magali was a year older then Aubert, and she plus her family were different then the other white citizens in the land. They respected and treated blacks like equals, being friendly to them and also helping them out when need be. Magali's family owned a medicine store that sold all kind of remedies and such to people, be they black or white or whatever. Though they made the best medicine in the city, they were looked down upon by others due to treating blacks like human beings. However, that was just one of the things that made Magali different from other girls. She had a spirit that was like a volcano, fiery and ready to explode the moment they saw something bad and/or wrong. While Aubert defended himself and others with words and logic… his friend was the opposite! If she saw someone picking on the weak or helpless, she just go to town with fists blazing! Other bullies, be they boys or girls, laughed that she would try and pick a fight with them. They usually were silenced by a good punch to the face, or a kick right in the universal weak spot of men. And she was strong, despite her slender and beautiful frame suggested.

Aubert went to the family's medical store, which also functioned as a home. He found the sign _Macaire Medicines: Best in Town_, and looked around. He thought, 'That's strange… I know we talked about this, and she said she was going to wait for me outside and help me find a passage out of this place. So, where…?'. He peered inside the store, but it was pitch black and he couldn't see through it. He was wondering on what to do now, until he heard some noise going over near the docks. He was now curious, as there was supposed to be no one else out and about at this late hour. He quietly left the store area, going down an alley and towards one of the docks that was on the riverside. He arrived, and saw that a large steam-powered riverboat named _Magical Wonder_ had lights on! Someone was aboard the ship way past regulation hours! His logical side told him to leave it be, but his heart told him to go check it out. Something was calling to him, his conscious telling him to investigate. So swallowing his fear down, Aubert crept down towards the dock and towards the riverboat.

The La Bouff boy managed to sneak and creep up next to the tall, imposing riverboat before being forced to duck behind a barrel! He saw someone coming, and didn't want to risk a chance of someone seeing him! Especially if it was of the criminal kind. He saw that this man was dressed in a worker's uniform, and thanks to some light from the floating vessel, that this particular man was white in color and looked to be around his mid-40's. Said man mumbled something gruffly under his breath, then picked up some rope that was nearby, turned around and walked back to the ship. Aubert thought, 'What is going on here? Who was that, and why are they working on the ship so early in the morning?'. Something inside of his gut told him that something was wrong… very wrong. He waited until the elderly man was gone, then managed to climb aboard the ship by leaping onto it from his position! Though he was not fearless like his friend, he did take chances when it called for it. Once on board the riverboat, the young lad made his way to where the showroom was located at. It was all thanks to his parents taking him on such lavish trips in the past on magnificent vessels like these that he knew where the showroom was.

Aubert carefully made his way down to the showroom in the upper levels… and saw a sight that made his heart beat fast, his eyes widen and his jaw nearly drop to the ground! Below him on the main floor were two other men, all dressed in dark worker outfits, of the white color, and all in their mid to late-20's. In the middle of the room was a LARGE pile of money! Cash, jewels, and other valuables were all together in one large pile! Aubert said to himself, "Gasp… this is the work of that three crooks that have been causing trouble in New Orleans these past few days! Papa muttered something just this morning that most of the stores around the place had been robbed, but no one found any evidence of the crooks! This must be them!". He looked to see the third member come in, but what he saw around the pile got his attention fully! Near the pile of ill-gotten gain was… Magali!

The young lass had deep brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin with a light tan to it. She looked to be around 4'11 or so, but it was hard to tell since she was bound and tied up with rope. The struggling girl was tied up in thick rope, the kind used to anchor boats to the docks. Around her mouth was a white cloth, tied up to prevent her from calling for help, though her muffled yells spoke that was trying to. One of the thugs said, "Boss, how about we just drop the girl in the river and get out of here already?! We need to leave this place before we leave any kind of trail for the law to follow us!". Magali just glared at the two crooks who ambushed her as she waited for Aubert. The two thieves had run into the girl by accident, and decided not to take any chances and abducted her from the scene. Though, she did put up quite a fight judging from the bite, punch and scratch marks on their faces.

The elderly man spoke, "Calm down, son. We'll get away soon enough. Besides, we may need to girl as extra insurance just in case…". THAT did not bode well for either Aubert or Magali, and the young La Bouff lad knew he had to do something quick. He looked around, and saw that there was an open door besides his friend. He believed that if he could distract the crooks long enough, he would sneak in and untie Magali, and they both could escape from the boat and tell the law! Well… he was hoping the lawmen were up at this time of night.

Aubert thought, 'Okay now, think… think! What can I do to distract the goons there?'. He looked around his position, hoping to find something he could use to his advantage. He spotted various knick-knacks and such, but nothing useful. He was about to go and search the place when he spotted some bats that were sleeping in a darkened room. The light from down below only managed to cover the lower and mid-levels, but not the upper ones. Aubert quickly formed a plan, and very much hoped that it worked. He carefully made his way towards the large room filled with the flying mammals, who were sleeping peacefully while hanging upside down. Once he was at the end of the darkened room, careful not to make too much noise… Aubert jumped a let out a short but high yelp that caused the bats to quickly stir from their slumber!

The three men heard the yell, and were immediately on guard and wondering what was going on up above. They got their answer when a whole horde of bats just quickly swarmed into the area they were in! The flying mammals believed that they were under attack by a predator, such as a large owl or other raptor birds. The bright lights told them that this was bad because the predator could see them! So, they flew about in a blind panic to try and escape! The three crooks yelled out and started to either cover their faces from the attacking bats! Aubert, who escaped unscathed miraculously, made his way down to the place where the door was near Magali. Thankfully, the bats did not attack her since she was bound and was not attacking them. The girl looked in fascination at what was taking place, then felt someone working on the knots behind her back! She turned… and was surprised to see that it was her friend!

"Shhh, Magali! Just give me a minute to get this knot undone!" Aubert whispered as he worked on the tight knot of the rope. The young lady was very much surprised to see her mild friend doing something so… daring. It took a few minutes, but he finally got the rope around her untied! It slid loose, and the two were about to escape… when they felt someone grab them by their collars and haul them up easily! They turned to see one of the younger goons, glaring at them and having multiple cuts and such on his face! The bats were gone, and the three human crooks were all bit, cut, and slashed up due to the flying mammals tiny but sharp teeth and claws.

"Well, well, well… we got ourselves a little hero, boys! A fool trying to save his girl! Isn't that just might sweet?" the goon laughed, and his partner joined in the laughing. But the burly, elderly leader of the trio was not amused. He had a very dissatisfied look on his face, and he took the kids out of the grasp of his young criminal partner. He threw the young ones on the pile of money, Magali and Aubert groaning in pain from the rough landing.

"You two should have just stayed in bed. Now, you're coming with us to make sure the law don't get any clever ideas if they spot us. Now… any last words before we cast off?" he told them gruffly, leaning over the two in a menacing way. Aubert did his best to look brave, and Magali just glared at the large crook before her. Before anything else could be said or done, another voice came out from above!

"I have a few words… leave the kids alone, criminal." a deep, unfamiliar voice spoke from the darkness above. The crooks looked up, taking out some pistols and knives to see who was trying to play hero. Aubert and Magali looked up as well to see who it was that came to save them. They all got their answer when dropping in from the darkness above and into the light… was Jet Jaguar! All human eyes widened when they saw the strange being before them, who was slowly rising to his full height after landing from his jump to the lower levels.

Jet Jaguar said, "Okay… who wants to dance?". He took a martial arts stance, showing he was ready to go!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this was one tough chapter to make! I hope you all liked it. Next chapter, get ready to see Jet Jaguar lay the smack down on these three criminal scum!

It was hard for me because of two things; writing a song that would fit in with Genie and introducing King Caesar to Agrabah, just like what he did to Aladdin when he wished to be Prince Ali. And also, finding the past background and such for the ancestors of Charlotte La Bouff. Aubert and Magali are her grandparents, which makes them the parents of future heir Eli _Big Daddy_ La Bouff! Believe me, I give more respect and credit to the Disney music makers, song writers, and those who do background on characters for the movies. It sure ain't easy, but it's well worth it!

So, how did you like the little Easter eggs and Hidden Mickey's here? I used the name of the ship, the _Magical Wonder_, by merging two familiar ship names from the Disney Cruise Line! I went on one with my sister in August 2009, the Disney _**Magic**_ on a 7-night Western Caribbean cruise. And it was incredible! I used the ship's name, and the Disney _**Wonder**_ to make the name of the riverboat vessel here in the novel.

Are any of you surprised that Razoul is still Captain of the Royal Guards? I saw him the in three movie series of _Aladdin_, then when the cartoon series came out on Disney Channel. Also, check out my first novel to see on who is going to be coming in this story soon! Hehehe… can you guess or tell me who it is?

Now for the questions: What would you be thinking after seeing Genie's little parade? If you were Razoul, what would your brain be doing after seeing King Caesar move and such? If you were Aubert, how would you figure out a plan to get Magali out of there? And finally… if you were Jet Jaguar, what would you say to the crooks before engaging in the fight?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	14. Chapter 14

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Glad to see that all of you are really enjoying the sequel here. It really does warm my heart and spirit to see and read in the reviews that you all are really into the story. My hope and wish is to make my sequel here just like my first novel, so incredible that your imagination grips you and you want to become part of the action itself!

In this chapter, Jet Jaguar deals with the three white thieves. After that, he talks to the future grandparents of Charlotte Le Bouff. I really wanted to make a history on the family, so all could see on why the blonde beauty and her father were so kind and generous to Tiana, despite the prejudice that was strong back in the early 1900's and so. I hope that many of you out there see the structures I'm giving to the characters that shows their history and such, like how Kristoff was made an orphan in the first place, shown in the previous chapters. Also, still using 20000-Names website to look for suitable names for my OC's, ones that relate to their nationality/background.

Now, to answer the questions of the reviewers! For Buizel79, that will be revealed later on in the story. Trust me, it will be incredible! For both the characters, and the readers. For godzillafan1, the villains will be coming together. How, why and when… that is my secret! But like I told Buizel79, it will be a sight to see! And for lord destryuk, I like the suggestion/idea you gave me on making a video that details my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_! Sadly though, don't know how to make one of those and it was NaruHinaProductions2014 who made two YouTube video reviews of it before his account… and the vids were taken down.

If any of you can make a video review/description of my first novel and post it up there, I would greatly appreciate it. As for the third and final novel in this trilogy… I already have it planned out. Yours was good, bringing in the Heartless and such, I will give you that. But trust me when I say this… the final novel will hopefully bring forth powerful emotions.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs in this novel. If I use any song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them the credit and due that rightfully belongs to them.

Now, on with the sequel!)

* * *

Chapter 14

Jet Jaguar was standing in front of the three stunned crooks and two amazed children, in his martial arts stance and ready to fight! He had trailed Aubert ever since he left his manor home, still puzzled why he would leave such a place. The android with a soul was careful to be quiet and stealthy, exiting the swamp ground and taking to the city. However, instead of using the roads, he used the rooftops. Jet Jaguar had been on missions with human security agencies back in his universe such as the Japan Special Defense Force (JSDF), G-Force, and Global Defense Force. While most of the time he fought against giant monsters such as Gigan and Megalon, the metal marvel was often called by these groups to assist in rescue or retrieval operations. Jet Jaguar had been learning on his own on how to use stealth tactics, planning and the like so he could assist his fellow humans in taking down bad ones that were intent on hurting the innocent for their own gain. So whenever he needed to be quiet and sneaky, such as it was when he entered the city, he stuck to the rooftops.

The android saw Aubert going to the medicine store, assuming that he was trying to get some remedies for his trip. However, like the human child, he too heard some distinct noises coming from the docks. His blue mechanical eyes saw the lad heading towards the docks, and thus followed him. Though he was heavier the most beings due to his metal body parts and all, Jet Jaguar was actually agile and light on his feet. He jumped through the air towards the rooftop of another building with barely a sound, and landed with a roll so he did not impact the structure and make any sound. He got up and looked to see a shifty-looking old man getting some rope, and bright lights on inside the large boat that was tied up to the docks. He shifted through his memory banks and found the information he needed, seeing that the vessel was a riverboat, a popular method of travel back in the old days of America before cars were invented. Jet Jaguar saw Aubert hiding and sneaking onto the craft, mildly impressed by his stealth and skill. Though he could have seen the action with his built-in X-Ray vision option, Jet Jaguar believed that having a real view inside was more viable.

He made a tremendous leap onto the riverboat's roof/upper levels, once again demonstrating his agility and stealth. The mechanical marvel crept into the structure, always taking missions such as this seriously. In the past, back in his world, going into an unknown area that was engulfed in darkness was a mistake that would be deadly… sometimes fatal, and not particularly for him. He switched to night-vision, creeping into the dark upper floors and scanning every which way to make sure that no one was in his area. Once he saw that the level he was on was secure and with no enemies, he relaxed slightly and looked more around. He heard noises from below him, and went to a railing that was nearby. He switched off his night-vision, seeing that down below there was more then sufficient light. Down below, Jet Jaguar witnessed two other men with a tied-up young girl nearby, close to a pile of paper money and jewels!

'It seems that this place has become a hideout for these criminals! And why is the girl tied up? This needs more investigating.' he thought as he continued to look on. The metal man then noticed that young boy from before had come in, and saw Aubert looking at the scene as well. Jet Jaguar had a feeling that he and the girl had a connection, that they were friends most likely. The android saw the lad go into one of the rooms, and his scanners picked up multiple life forms in said room. According to his data banks, they were nocturnal animals, bats to be more precise. He then saw Aubert make a short but loud noise, and the bats were startled immediately and took off from the room! Jet Jaguar then looked to see the bats flying down to the showroom, and distracted the guards as they were taken off guard by the surprise intrusion.

'That was clever! Using the bats as a distraction while he saves the girl. That young human boy is quite smart for his age.' he thought as he witnessed Aubert untying Magali. The two children would have made it out safely… if the older man had not seen and caught them. When Jet Jaguar heard on what the leader said they would do to the innocent little ones, that is when his soul kicked into high gear! Normally, his programming would have told him to stay put and do things the stealthful way. However, his reawakened soul told him differently. Now was the time for action! Throwing caution to the wind, he leapt down to the ground level and landed near the edge of the pile of loot. He got into his fighting stance, his combat system online and really revved up to do battle!

One of the younger crooks exclaimed, "What in the seven levels of Hell is that?! Is that a man… or something?!". He was holding his pistol out, showing that he was armed and ready to shoot at a moment's notice. The pistol was a derringer, the kind that was made popular due to being the type of weapon that killed Abraham Lincoln some years ago. His partner took out a Bowie knife, a large and sharp combat knife that was named after a famous fighter in the historical Battle of the Alamo in Texas, Jim Bowie. Their boss took out two Colt Model 1861 Navy pistols, a kind of weapon that was used frequently back in the Civil War days.

The mid-40 year old leader of the small outfit said, "I don't know what right what it is, but I do know that it's made of metal! I reckon there is a person in it!". The elderly boss had seen his share of new inventions and such that had been made in the Northern part of the United States, and was now assuming that there had to be someone in the metal suit operating it.

The crook with the Bowie knife exclaimed, "If that's the case, let's knock him down and get him out of that metal suit! I bet that metal outfit has to be worth something to the right person who'd be willing to buy it!". He charged fast at Jet Jaguar, showing that he was quite quick at combat. However, the android with a soul was more quick in reflex and counterattacks! He blocked the knife attack by batting it aside quickly with his right hand, and delivering a quick but strong palm thrust to the human's chest! It knocked the wind out of the thief and stopped him cold, and that is when Jet Jaguar did a _Handclap_ move to his head. The human crook groaned loudly in pain as he felt his cranium smash together like cymbals! Jet Jaguar was not through as he executed a _Kangaroo Elbow_ move that sent the villain flying through the air and through a window! He landed in the water, a loud splash being heard and the foolish soul flailing about trying to keep afloat. It would seem that he was not a very good swimmer.

Jet Jaguar said to himself, "I put a little too much power into that. Though it got good results, I need to hold back a little bit so I don't kill an unworthy opponent like him.". The android had killed back in his world, but only when it was very necessary and a last resort. He had killed only the most worst of humans, ones that were completely without mercy, decency, and/or sanity. He returned to the task at hand, just in time to see the other young human crook fire his pistol right at him! The other white villain was a sharpshooter, and often got his target dead center with any kind of firearm. He took precise aim and did a small shout before firing his derringer, the lead ball streaking towards the right eye socket! His aim was true, and the bullet struck! Jet Jaguar's head was forced back by the impact, and the humans thought that the bullet had gone through and killed whoever was inside of it.

"Hahahaha! I got him! How was that, ya metal-wearing fool?! I bet you're dancing with the angels above now! HAHAHAHAHA!" the cocky fool crowed, very proud of his accomplishment. The young ones looked on horrified, believing that their hero/savior was just killed before their eyes. However… they all got a surprise when Jet Jaguar's head slowly went back into place, showing that his right optic sensor was not damaged in the slightest! Not even a scratch was on it where the bullet struck!

"What in Sam Hill-?! How is it that eye isn't even cracked?! Is it some fancy new window or something?!" the one who shot Jet Jaguar. In a way, he was not wrong in his assumption. The material used to make the mechanical marvel's eyes were light and thin, but very tough and resilient. It would take a high-powered sniper shot to even make a crack into the plastic material, and even then it would be repaired. Jet Jaguar had gained a sophisticated and complicated regeneration system back in his world some years ago, which would repair any part of his body. However, it would not work if the damage was too severe.

The android looked at the shooter and stated, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid you need to do better then a single shot to try and damage me.". The one who shot at the hero did a frustrated yell and charged in, throwing punches like a boxer at Jet Jaguar's midsection. He yelled in anger due to his pride being shattered as he was very proud of his sharpshooting skills, and that this metal man seemed to mock his ability by taking that hit like it was nothing. He kept the attack for some time, just wailing on the metal man and ignoring the bruises that were now forming on his knuckles. It lasted for only a few minutes, and the lad stopped to see if he did any kind of damage. Sadly for him, he did just superficial damage at best. The crook looked up slowly, to see Jet Jaguar's grin before he was given a simple left jab that got the fool in the stomach! The bad guy grabbed his stomach and wheezed in pain before slumping down to the ground, the entire situation looking comical at this point.

The boss of the outfit realized that his chances of defeating this stranger were very slim to none, and started to think on how he could get out of the area in one piece. It was then that he realized he already had a bargaining chip… the children! He threw down his twin pistols, and quickly grabbed the kids! Aubert and Magali gasped as they were hauled up and brought in a close one-armed hug to the elderly crook, and wondering what was happening. It only took the children a split second to realize that they were now being used as living shields! He held them close and looked directly at Jet Jaguar stating, "No sudden or fancy moves, boy! You do… I will snap these kids necks like twigs! Now stay there… I'm going out!". The crook knew he would be abandoning his companions and the loot, but he valued his freedom more than anything else.

Jet Jaguar gazed directly at him, his computer brain trying to come up with a solution to get the kids free and take down the human trash that was doing something very dishonorable and cowardly in his opinion. However, even his own fast, computing brain and his newly discovered soul knew that the situation was next to hopeless. He was at a disadvantage, his evil opponent had the upper-hand, and there was little he could do about it. The android also knew that even if he had his normal weapon functions back online, it would useless in this situation. Hearing the children whimper softly in fright at the situation didn't make things easier for him.

The elderly coot was slowly backing away towards the door, that would lead outside, to the plank and then freedom! He would keep the kids as insurance just in case the one in the metal suit got any ideas, but he was so focused on the one in front of him… he didn't see what was behind him. From the doorway came a large wooden paddle, and it slammed down hard on the head of the elderly creep! Everyone was stunned by this, especially the boss of the thieves as his eyes were wide with surprise and shock before he slid down to the ground. He was out cold from the hit, the paddle near him as the blow split the wooden object in two. The kids slid and leapt away from the villain, going to be near Jet Jaguar. Though they did not know him entirely, they felt with their instincts that it was safe to be around him. From the doorway emerged a young black lad, round thirteen years age, wearing a dirty but well-kept white button shirt, brown pants, and his skin actually slightly lighter then totally black. His hair was surprisingly long but braided back completely, and he had brown eyes.

Aubert and Magali exclaimed in surprise at the same time, "Skyler Truman?!".

The young lad looked at the two fair-skinned kids and inquired, "Hey Aubert, Magali. You two okay?". Skyler was apparently a friend of both the Le Bouff boy and the Macaire girl. The three had become friends around a year or so ago, Skyler's father an old dock worker and had been apprenticing his son for about two years. The ebony-skinned lad had helped out the two when some white bullies were chasing them, apparently the two ruining the group's fun at heckling black folks. Skyler had helped them hide underneath one of the docks, and even though they were soaking wet after that, the two thanked him for the assist. That is when a friendship bloomed, and three had been together ever since then. However, Aubert had to keep it secret due to his parents. The Truman family were still wary about most white folks, given the history and whatnot, but they accepted Aubert and Magali as friends of their boy.

Said lad went inside and said, "I saw what was happening, and thought you… needed… help….". His voice gradually died once he saw Jet Jaguar completely, and no one could blame him for being struck speechless like that. It isn't every day that one comes face-to-face with a being that was entirely made of metal, coming from a different universe entirely, and having a soul like that of a human.

Jet Jaguar looked at the two children and pre-teen African-American, and he saw that they were still a bit stunned by him. He decided to break the ice and said, "Hello there, brave human. My name is Jet Jaguar, and it is good to see someone defending their friends from such a bad person.". He then looked briefly at the fallen form of the boss crook, then back to Skyler.

The young hero replied, "Ummm… thanks. Pleased to meet you Mr… Jet Jaguar, sir. I saw some activity from the pier and when I came here to check it out, I saw Aubert and Magali in trouble. So, I did what I felt was right.". The two kids smiled at their friend, then realized that they had not introduced themselves to their new mechanical friend. Aubert was the first to introduce himself to Jet Jaguar, followed by Magali.

Once the introductions were done, Skyler inquired, "Excuse me but… what are you two doing out at this time of night? I bet your folks are worried sick about you two!". That is when the two white children looked a bit down, and that is when they started to explain their story. Aubert explained on why he was running away from his home, and apparently the city as well, while his crush Magali explained that she was going to help him find a passageway out of New Orleans. Needless to say, Jet Jaguar and Skyler were very much surprised and perplexed by their plan. Skyler was touched that his friend thought humanely towards his fellow black race, but he felt that running away was just the wrong idea, especially in this case. Jet Jaguar felt the same, but he also felt that something was needed here to make Aubert and Magali see that their plan was folly the entire time.

Jet Jaguar on one knee, facing the two kids. Though his face was frozen in a permanent grin, his voice spoke of seriousness. He stated, "Little Aubert La Bouff, brave Magali Macaire. You two are strong in spirit, and your conviction to treat the black folks around here fairly and justly. That is the true sign of a human being. However, running away will not solve the problems that seem to be in this city you call New Orleans. You must be like your friend Skyler here; you must endure, be patient, and wait for the right time to rise up and make your stand. It will not be easy, but it can and must be done. You three together can perhaps accomplish what many say can't be done, and that is for the different races to live together peacefully with respect and dignity towards one another. Be wise, learn from everything so that you will not be ignorant, and finally… draw upon one another when times are rough so that you will ride out the waves that try to overwhelm you. Do you two understand?".

The two kids were very much impressed and moved by Jet Jaguar's words. They did not know that the android had studied much on human history and conflict, and also how to resolve it. Jet Jaguar had read up on famous people such as civil rights leaders from various places all over the land, and read books that held profound and simple truths that moved his soul and mind.

Aubert and Magali nodded their heads slowly, saying that they understood. The La Bouff heir said, "Yes… we do. Though we are just kids, we can still make a difference if we stick together and help one another. It'll take time and a whole LOT of patience and work, but we can one day make others see that treating black folks like nothing is wrong! And we can help change that!". Magali and their friend Skyler nodded, determination in their eyes. Jet Jaguar had to smile inside his soul, for though the young one simplified what he just stated, it was on the mark. The android saw that the trio had potential to be something great, perhaps one day taking their place in history as extraordinary beings! Time would only tell. The moment was shattered, however, when someone from the docks yelled out.

"This is the law! Nobody move, or you will be shot! We're coming onboard!" a male voice called out. Skyler and the others paled, looking worried. Jet Jaguar rose back to his height, and saw that this time here was about up.

Magali spoke, "Oh no, it's the sheriff! Quick, Jet Jaguar! You need to… hide…". She and the two boys turned from the doorway to where the android once stood, to see that he was already gone. Aubert thought he vanished like a ghost, since he didn't make any noise indicating that he moved. The shock wore off a few seconds later when entering on the scene were two white men! One wore a black coat with a gold star badge with the words SHERIFF written on it, a black cowboy hat of sort, carried a powerful looking Lorenz rifle, and wore some fancy duds on his being including shiny black boots. He looked to be around his late 30's. The other man by his side was slightly younger, perhaps in his late 20's. He wore some simple clothing; white shirt and black pants, a brown cowboy hat, a bronze star badge that had the words DEPUTY on it, brown worn boots, and also carried a Remington Model 1858 handgun.

The sheriff looked at the scene before him, which consisted of two knocked-out crooks and two kids plus a pre-teen. He looked at everyone and asked, "What in the Sam Hill just happened here?! I come out here, woke up in the middle of the God-dang blasted night, hearing some loony thrashing in the water, and I see this!". He was a bit cranky, and who could blame him? One would be more then peeved in being woken up from a good slumber when it was still nighttime. The deputy went to the elderly boss of the gang, checked his face and gasped.

He turned to his companion and stated, "Sheriff Chad, look at this! This here is ol' Cari the Clamper! And the knocked one here, and the fella we just got out of the water must be his partners, Gair and Garvan! We got warrants out for them!". Indeed, the trio of crooks were actually notorious criminals that had been terrorizing the state of Louisiana for months, stealing valuables and vanishing with little trace. Cari was called the _Clamper_ on account he had a really nasty habit of grabbing people by the throat and squeezing tight just like a mechanical clamp until they passed out.

Sheriff Chad looked to his deputy and stated, "Well, I'll be! You young 'uns were responsible for catching these crooks?! How is that possible?!".

Aubert sighed and drew up his courage. He went to the sheriff and said, "We had some help from some friends who actually saved me and Magali, and beat these bad guys. One of them is our friend here Skyler, who bonked Cari on the head with a wooden paddle. The other who took out those other two goons… his name was Jet Jaguar.". That got a good look of confusion from the sheriff and deputy, never hearing of such a name.

The lawman sighed and looked to his deputy, "Kasey, get Gair here and tie him up with his water-rat of a brother outside. I'll handle Cari here. You young'uns are going to come with me to the office, and perhaps explain everything that just happened tonight.". Technically, it was morning but one would not correct a cranky lawman. Kasey got some spare rope from the showroom, grabbing Gair by the collar and dragging him outside and on the docks towards where his nearly-drowned brother Garvan was at.

Chad grabbed some of the thick rope that was lying about and proceeded to tie up the boss before hauling him away. He muttered to himself, "I bet them U.S. Marshals are going to come here once they get wind of this little arrest. And the nearest one around is that Bass Reeves fellow….". The young ones followed after the sheriff, Aubert and his two companions knowing that explaining on what happened just now was going to be a BIG pill for any of the adults to swallow. They just hoped that things would work out, for the better and in their favor.

Outside on one of the nearby rooftops, Jet Jaguar had witnessed the event entirely. The metal marvel knew that if he stayed around with the kids when the adults showed up, it would be more bad then good at this point. He hoped that his new acquaintances would be alright with the law. Jet Jaguar saw that the velvet-black sky in the distance was glowing slightly, indicating that it would be morning soon in a couple of hours. He said to himself, "I need to get back to the bayou and the tree before Odie and Radelle awaken. Hopefully that honing beacon I put on the tree is still working AND still there.". He looked at the children before they disappeared into the sheriff's office house, and then he took off back to the swamplands via roof-hopping. Needless to say, it was one interesting night for the kids and for Jet Jaguar!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I know this is short, but I wanted to get this out of the way for now so that I could focus on the other chapters. Don't get me wrong, I admire Jet Jaguar and the other monsters of Toho. But I really love to work on parts that feature Godzilla and his son at the moment. Not to mention the _**Frozen**_, _**Tangled**_, and Disney _**Pixie Hollow**_ characters as well. Skyler Truman is the grandfather of Tiana, which means he is an ancestor of the future princess! His hair-style I got from a rising basketball player, San Antonio Spurs player Kawhi Leonard. Best I could come up with at the moment, really. Also, the sheriff and deputy designs I used from the famous movie, _**Tombstone**_!

I hope I did my best here. I looked into firearms and combat weapons that were used in the Civil War and after that, and I hope I got them all correct.

Also, I hope you all liked what Jet Jaguar advised the kids. I am a Christian, proud of it, and most of the wisdom and knowledge I learned was from my parents, my church _Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship_ and _Summit Christian Center_, and from the Bible. Plus, learned from many famous civil rights leaders like Martin Luther King Jr., Gandhi, Mother Teresa, and more! Also, I put into here a famous black U.S. Marshall that took me by surprise when I learned about him. It is Bass Reeves, and I hope I surprised any of you who know about him. I love to do things here in the story that surprise my readers!

Now for the questions: If you were Jet Jaguar, how would you have handled against Gair and Garvan? How would you deal with the situation when Cari grabbed Aubert and Magali? What would you say to them to convince them to stay in New Orleans? And finally, would you have stuck around to help out the young ones with the law or no?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	15. Chapter 15

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the delay, but people have kept badgering me on making sequels to two of my stories. So, I have given them what they wanted. While it is good to write other stories… I want to be dedicated and concentrated on this one! Godzilla and Disney are what I love the most when it comes to writing, and I never want that to dwindle! Therefore, this chapter is going to be long and hopefully good! One well worth the wait!

In this chapter, Anna and Elsa manage to join in the festivities while keeping Godzilla a secret for now. In addition, Lady Benedikta reveals some personal in-depth feelings about Godzilla and the monsters with her apprentice Håvard. The leader/queen of the Mountain Trolls tells that there may be more to Godzilla then even she has been lead to believe.

Also, you will see what has happened to Princess Rapunzel when she arrives back in her kingdom. And finally, you will see what has been discussed at the kingdom of Copenhagen between King Hrok and his advisors plus sorcerer Christopher.

I will really do my best with this story, as I did my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_. I went back to it and slightly edited some things, not major just so you know! Also, I really would like to see if anyone would be willing to put out video reviews of both my first story and this one as well. I want to advertise more of my _**Monsters and Magic**_ story, but I need help.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs. Any other song that was created by another artist, I will give him/her/them the credit and due they justly deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 15

The citizens of Arendelle were very much nervous at the moment, all of the people hoping to hear some good news from the search party that had gone out to find their royal Highnesses, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. The common folk were very much worried for the royal women that had brought much joy and peace to their lives and community. The nobles and royal guests that had come for the 24th birthday party of Queen Elsa were also a bit on edge, but for different reasons then the common and working folks. Many of the high-ranking nobility such as the Duke of Weaslton were more interested in their investments that they put on Arendelle's trading and such. Many of the guests were surprised to see the Duke there, especially after what occurred three years ago. However, the small but influential man was able to smooth things over with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Fortunately, or not so fortunate depending on point of view, the two lovely ladies delivered an ultimatum to him.

The deal was this; be more careful and thoughtful of what he did and said, or they would take away his business privileges in the trading business and bestow it to another noble member in Weaslton. The Duke was outraged when he heard about the condition, and would have used some of his political power on the queen and princess. He was also tempted to use his bodyguards on them so they could 'persuade' them to come up with another deal that was beneficiary to him. However, the Duke and his muscled men knew that doing that would be akin to suicide. Captain Raven Rissing was one of the most talented and formidable opponents in fighting, be it with weapons or even bare hands. While this particular captain of the Royal Guards did not look strong when compared to the burly bodyguards of the Duke, most in the land knew that his agility, cunning, and ability to use both strength and smarts when needed together. And anything that threatened the royal women of the land… heaven help the fool should he/she come across a very dedicated officer like Raven.

In addition, while Weaslton was prosperous on its own, losing such a valued and powerful ally as Arendelle would be a blow to the people of the land in more ways than one. So, the deal was made and has been held up ever since. Queen Elsa kept the Duke in his trading business, but personally allowed him only at arm's length.

The small elderly man was pacing around, hoping that the royal women were all right but for his own selfish reasons. He muttered, "I hope nothing bad has happened to Elsa and Anna. Otherwise, I may lose what I hold here in Arendelle.". It was no secret that the population of the kingdom held ill will to the noble who called their queen a monster. In fact, most trading business men here did not want anything to do with the Duke to be honest. But, they had families to look after so they had to endure doing business with an overbearing buffoon like him. He thought that he muttered those words so that only he could hear it… but someone else did hear it, and that was Viva!

The chamber maid servant looked and glared at the elderly noble, causing him to jump back in fright a bit. His bodyguards stood beside him, but the woman just glared up at them. The two strong males quickly looked away and shrank back a little, displaying for all to see to never mess with an angry lady, no matter the class or ranking. Viva turned her attention back to the Duke and whispered fiercely, "Say something like that again, Mr. Greedy, and I will do something to you that will give you nightmares for years.". It wasn't a threat, it was a promise! The beautiful early 40-year old maid had watched over the two royal women when they were young, so anyone that spoke negatively about them in such a way… well, the offending party would have chosen to battle Raven then to get in the way of Viva's wrath.

The blustering Duke was about to say something to the servant who dared talk to him like that, when a joyous shout came from the gates of the town. A small boy, who had been on a kind of lookout exclaimed, "Everyone! I see the soldiers coming back, and Princess Anna is with them!". That brought a shout of joy and relief throughout the community, many happy to hear such wonderful news. Viva kept her glare on the Duke for a bit longer before turning her attention to the now-jubilant crowd that was in front of her. The elderly noble bristled a bit, still a bit stunned that a woman of the working class would dare say such a thing to him. His bodyguard sighed, very much glad that her heated gaze was no longer on them. Rough and tough they were, but in no way were they going to cross a protective woman like her.

The crowd's excitement grew, and reached a crescendo when arriving in were the royal soldiers, followed by Captain Rissing and Kristoff who was leading Sven. On the reindeer's back was Anna, who smiled and waved to the populace. Bringing up the rear was Olaf, the fun-loving snowman also waving to the cheering crowd. He thought they were cheering for him, but in reality they were celebrating that their beloved ruler was alright. The rescue party marched all the way to the castle gates, where the servants and party guests were waiting for them. The crowd parted, allowing the troops and civilian to gain some room as Kristoff helped his beloved Anna down from his furry friend. Once she was on the stone walkway, she was met by Viva and Canutus and several other servants who were glad to have their princess back.

"Princess Anna! Oh, thank God! We feared the worst after we saw that green falling star hit the North Mountain where you and Queen Elsa…" Viva started to say, when the crowd finally noticed something. The cheers died down quick, replaced with murmurings and everyone looking this way and that. As if searching for something… or in this case, someone.

Canutus inquired, "Excuse me, your Highness. While we all are very glad to see you and that you are well, but… where is your sister, Queen Elsa?". Many were wondering the same thing, and some started to fear the worst for their beloved Ice Queen.

Anna smiled warmly and answered, "It's all right, everyone. My sister is fine. She just stayed behind to clear up some of the forest that got struck by the avalanche earlier. She said that she would come back after she got things cleared up.". The people thought on it, and saw that their princess did have a point. Their queen had taken her duty to heart on both keeping her kingdom safe and sound, and also using her ice powers to help out instead of creating chaotic mishaps and such. Anna was escorted by Viva and Canutus to the castle where she would clean up and get properly dressed for the night's festivities. She passed the Duke, and said elderly noble offered a tight smile while Anna merely nodded with a straight look on her face. The light-brown haired beauty was still a little wary of the man, especially after what he stated three years ago.

The Duke scowled, very much not pleased that the princess was still keeping him at arm's length. He was about to follow the crowd to go into the castle. When he heard some conversation between Captain Raven Rissing and Kristoff, Anna's intended Ice Master. He hid behind a stone column to listen in, his bodyguards doing their best to hide… but not doing such a good job, and it was comical for anyone who saw this.

The nobility of Weaslton heard Kristoff state, "Thanks again for the escort, Captain. Though… to tell the truth, I'm still confused about something.". When the captain inquired on what he was confused about, Kristoff answered that it was how Sven his reindeer friend had been acting ever since they found Anna. The Duke's ears perked up a little, and he did his best to listen in more on the conversation.

Kristoff continued, "Sven tells me he has been all nervous ever since finding Anna, more so when she was riding on him. But, he managed to fight it down until we got back here and she got off of him. He says that there is this… smell on her. Normally I would not pay it any mind since Anna did say that she and Elsa were in a cave during the avalanche… but this particular scent has him very jittery. Take a look.". The Ice Master gestured to his faithful friend, who was smelling some of the flowers in some bushes nearby deeply before quickly going to another bush to inhale more flowers. Olaf saw that this was fun, and followed the reindeer's actions, thinking it was a great game or something.

Rissing replied, "I do admit that is unusual behavior, even for your friend. But in all honesty, what is the big deal about this… unusual scent your companion as sniffed out?". The captain wanted to know more, a big believer that any kind of information, big or small, would come handy later on.

The blonde man said, "Sven says this scent he found on Anna… its un-natural. He told me that its ancient, strong and also coated with something he has never smelled before in his entire life. He says that it's not part of the natural world, and that is what has him spooked.". Raven Rissing contemplated those words, looking at Sven who was now going through the thick bushes to cover himself in the flowers the gardeners put into it. Olaf was doing the same… though, parts of his snowy body stuck to certain places before he went over to them quickly to reattach himself so his body would not melt. The captain knew for a fact that animals were tied in close with nature, so he was wondering on what kind of substance or creature would give off an un-natural scent.

He thought on it for a moment, then turn to Anna's boyfriend. He stated, "I see. Thanks for telling me. I'll keep an eye on Anna just in case, and when Elsa comes back from moving all of that snow from the base of the mountain. But, I still think your reindeer is a bit paranoid right now.". Kristoff respected the captain's opinion, and let him go to the castle. However, he knew deep inside that his furry friend was not acting paranoid. Something really give his strong reindeer partner the shivers, and he was going to find out the truth, one way or the other.

He bid Olaf and Sven a farewell as he went to the castle as well, to clean up a little and put some decent clothing for Anna and Elsa's party. He figured that since he was already here, he might as well TRY to be social with the other people instead of just going back to nature. When the Ice Master went into the castle, the Duke slowly emerged from his hiding place. On his face was a calculating grin, wondering if there was something he could do to capitalize on this information to serve his own means. His bodyguards looked to their employer, seeing the look on his face a little unnerving. The small man stated, "This is interesting news. VERY interesting news indeed! Now, how can I turn this to my advantage…?". He started to formulate some plans in his brain, trying to see what he could do. His two burly escorts watched as he walked back and forth a bit, the noble working his mental muscles to the max. After a few minutes, he stopped and sighed. He came to the conclusion that as of now, there was little he could do.

He thought to himself, 'This little bit of information is next to useless. I believe there is little to no choice, but I have to wait and see on how this plays out. I just have to keep my eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. And in this crazy kingdom, that may actually be harder then it sounds.'. It was true, in a way. Arendelle had more then just trading as a business, it was also a popular tourist area. Where else would one see a living snowman that would exist in the summer, spring and fall? Or a royal woman that was capable of creating ice and snow in any weather? So, the Duke knew that he had to keep his senses sharp or he might miss something that could add to the information he heard just now.

He looked to his flunkies and said, "All right then! Off we go back to the party. Come on, let's get going!". He puffed himself up like a prideful peacock and went towards the castle doors, his bodyguards following him.

* * *

While the party was slowly getting back into the swing of things, down below in a rocky alcove at a secret port, Elsa was gliding in on her makeshift ice canoe.

The Ice Queen had been steadily making her way to the secret port that her ancestors made some time ago, should the worst come and they had to flee the castle. Elsa was making sure that no one saw her come to the castle, and also looked down to the clear water to make sure Godzilla was following her. The saurian was swimming beneath her, the cold water affecting him very little. The King of the Monsters was quite adaptable, his body coping with the clear and cool waters to an amazing degree so it would not bother him at all. Elsa was going over some ideas in her head, stories to explain on how she got back to the castle and why. She thought, 'I must keep this entrance I'm about to use secret. Only me, Anna and a couple of the servants and captains of the guard know about this place, and it must remain so.'. The queen knew of the value of secrecy, especially in this case. Soon, her icy boat made it to the secret port that was underneath the castle. Elsa used her icy powers to float off of the craft, and with a wave of her hand, the frosty canoe quickly melted and became one with the water.

She smoothed out her dress a little, and turned to go up the stone steps and towards the secret entrance/exit of the alcove… when she heard something a bit unusual behind her. Elsa turned to see the place where the canoe was, and saw the spot bubbling and churning with foam-like bubbles! She let out a soft gasp as rising up from the spot was Godzilla, the saurian coming up in his classic but spectacular fashion! The Ice Queen had to admit this, she had never seen such an unusual if spectacular entrance from any kind of creature. Godzilla growled softly as he started to go onto the stone pathway that made the port, but Elsa went over to stop the monster from another universe from coming up. She put her hands on his arm, marveling how it was not smooth scales she touched by rough and bumpy skin. In her opinion, it felt like touching an ancient tree or something similar to it.

Elsa whispered, "Wait, Godzilla! Stay here, please. If anyone saw you, it would create more trouble for all of us. When the time is right, we'll call on you to come up and meet the people. Until then, just please stay here and out of sight. We'll bring you food tomorrow, I promise.". The queen was still reluctant to have Godzilla be seen in public, but she was giving Anna the benefit that having Godzilla be revealed later on would be a good thing. Said saurian growled a little at the human, but he felt her power when she touched him, and the King of the Monsters relented slowly. Godzilla went back into the water, the liquid bubbling around him as he started to descend down. His eyes locked with Elsa's for a moment, showing that he would listen to her… for now, that is. When the bubbling froth gradually deceased and vanished, Elsa let out the breath that she had been holding when she locked eyes with the green-skinned behemoth.

"That Godzilla… he really does give a look like a king does." she whispered to herself. Over the time she had been queen and regained control of her icy power, she had met with various other royalties that oversaw their own kingdoms. She met with Hrok, and saw that he was a rare kind of ruler. One who strong, wise, kind and fair. He was firm with his subjects, but fair and true. Elsa saw that his eyes were firm, but not hard as rock. They were tempered with patience, wisdom, strength and kindness. Now Godzilla's eyes… they were similar yet the same. The saurian's eyes were hard, fiery, and possessed a raw strength and power like it was a force of nature! His eyes also spoke that whatever stood in his way, he was going to take down! Elsa saw that same thing in Hrok's eyes; that if anything could come to challenge him or to bring harm to his people, his eyes and stance showed that he was ready to fight!

Elsa looked at the large shadow in the water, indicating that it was Godzilla as he headed out to the more open waters. The Ice Queen hoped that he would stay out of sight long enough for herself and Anna to arrange things for him, then turned and went to the exit/entrance of the alcove. She looked around, and soon found one of the left-sided bricks was out a little from the other bricks. She pushed it firmly in, and a door opened up before her! She whispered, "Thank you, ancestors!". Going in, she pushed a brick on the other side of the doorway and it soon slid back into place. The white-haired beauty soon ascended upwards, following the path that was laid out for her and soon coming to a fork on said path. One of them veered right, the other continued down the middle, and another veered left. Elsa took the left road, since it would lead to her chambers.

She whispered to herself, "I hope that Anna is doing alright at the party. It should be going about now, and I just have to come up with something that would explain to everyone how I got in with no one else around.".

* * *

~At the party above~

While Elsa was going through the secret corridors, Anna was doing alright at the party that was now picking up. She had just arrived back down after taking a quick shower, putting on a fresh and clean dress and shoes, and was now living it up at the ballroom! The princess just loved to interact, socialize and also just have a good time! Anna did make sure that the present one of the mountain trolls gave her earlier, the clear quartz crystal teardrop, was still on her right wrist. She told the musicians to play something lively and fast, and they did just that! Heh, one would suspect that these musicians have been taking lessons from a certain red crustacean. As the music picked up, Anna danced away with some of the more lively party guests as more people got on the dance floor! The only ones that did not join in the dancing were those who were very shy, had two left feet, were too 'dignified' to dance, or just wanted to watch. Among the spectators was Kristoff, the blonde nature lover watching his intended dancing and being full of life now.

He smiled, very much glad to see Anna having a good time. He was getting more used to being around people, even nobility and royalty, but he was still more used to be in the wild with nature and such. Still, it was impressive on how he was behaving. Anna had drilled into his head manners and the like, to be at least civil during parties like this one. He was currently eating some of the party food platters that had been set up by the servants, and he admitted that some of what they made was pretty good. Kristoff looked around at some of the other guests, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the Duke coming in.

'Ugh! Why they invite that overbearing, pompous fool?! I still don't trust that guy for what he did three years ago!' he thought. Shortly after Elsa restored Arendelle from her frosty grip, he had heard from the servants and citizens on what the Duke did and proclaimed Elsa to be. Kristoff took an immediate dislike to the fellow, and to be honest, would like to see the puffed-up noble bird be tossed into the wilderness without his body guards for a month to teach him a lesson. The music quickly ceased, and Kristoff heard some people softly gasp. He turned around and looked in the direction the folks were looking at, and his smile returned when he saw on who had managed to halt the party.

Elsa had emerged from a doorway, very beautiful and poised as a true queen should be. Her posture and stance, plus her dress, showed regality and nobility but without being too overdone or gaudy. Her eyes, however, showed mirth and life like her sister Anna. The icy ruler of Arendelle had finally managed to learn on how to be graceful as a lady, but also have the spark of life in her eyes from her sister. Everyone looked to the queen, and said woman looked to everyone before her eyes locked onto Anna's. Elsa smiled at her and nodded, a secret sign to her that Godzilla was still in the waters and out of sight from the populace. The light-brown haired beauty returned the smile and nod, the guests thinking that the two were sharing a sisterly greeting. Elsa then turned her attention to the crowd, looking over the many guests that had come from far and wide to celebrate her 24th birthday. She announced, "Greetings everyone! Thank you for coming to my 24th birthday party, and I really hope that tonight turns out great!". That got a round of applause from everyone in the room… but then the Duke had to come in and end it.

He raised up his hand and inquired, "Your Highness! Pardon the interruption but… just what did happen on the North Mountain when the green falling star struck at? And how did you come into the castle with no one noticing you coming in?". The question was valid to most of the citizens and guests, and all eyes turned to the queen and princess. Normally, Anna and Elsa would have panicked or something akin to that. But not this time! This time, the two women were more educated when it came to politics and such, learning about facial expressions and tones that needed to be shown/said when dealing with nobility and royalty.

Elsa answered, "Myself and Anna were surprised when the green falling star struck near the place where we were on North Mountain. We went down to see on what happened to it, but that is when the avalanche struck. I used my ice powers to save me and Anna, finding a cave nearby and hiding out in it until we were sure the falling snow had stopped. As powerful as I am with snow and ice, even I can't completely stop a force of nature like that.". That made some sense to the people, that while some gifted beings could manipulate elements of nature, when it came to a FORCE of nature... not even their abilities could fully stop or calm it down.

Anna continued on for her sister, "When we were finally able to emerge from the cave, we saw the damage down to the forest down below. Elsa felt that she could use her power for better use, and after she escorted me down enough to the base of the mountain, she went over to help out the creatures of the forest that were in the spot where the falling snow landed.". Elsa picked up that after she was through cleaning up the area, she made an ice boat and sailed to where the castle was. She came ashore to a spot where there were no people, came in and got changed and cleaned up for the party. While many bought the story, Captain Raven Rissing was a bit curious. He had men stationed at various parts of the castle for security reasons, and was sure that one of his men would have spotted the queen. No report came in, so he would ask her royal Highness to ask where the blind spot was so he could take care of it.

"Well, we are just glad that you are safe and sound with us, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Viva stated. Many spoke the same sentiments, showing to the two lovely ladies that their subjects truly cared for them. Only the Duke remained silent, just looking at the two suspiciously while he himself tried to stay invisible within the crowd.

Raven Rissing took up a glass, one filled with the finest of wines, and spoke loudly and clearly, "A toast, everyone! To Queen Elsa's 24th birthday! She has grown a year wiser, stronger, and more beautiful! May she continue to grace the kingdom with her presence for many more years to come! Long live Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna!". Everyone took up their glasses and stated the same thing, toasting the birthday lady and her sister, both blushing a little at the captain's words. When the toast was complete and everyone set their drinks back down to the tables, or had their companions take said glasses back to the tables they were at, the band struck the music back up again!

Elsa was soon asked by dozens of eligible bachelors, of nobility or not, for a dance. Anna gave her sister a playful nudge and whispered, "Go on! Enjoy yourself for tonight! This is your birthday, you know!". The Ice Queen gave her sister a playful glare before choosing a dance partner. The princess watched as her sister chose the lucky man to be her dance partner for the night, but saw that Elsa's eyes did not light up in that special, secret way when lovers came together to dance. She knew it, as the same look and feel was in her eyes and body when she was around Kristoff. Said Ice Master soon came to her side, giving Elsa and her energetic partner a glance. He put an arm around her, already knowing what was going on through his intended's head.

He inquired, "Still hasn't found her other half, has she?". Anna shook her head, replying to him that many of the men in the kingdom just didn't measure up to Elsa's standards. According to her, the Ice Queen wanted a man that saw more of her soul then just her physical looks. She wanted someone that was intelligent yet crafty, versed in both book smarts and street/people smarts. One that had passion in what he loved to do, yet also tempered as to not let the passion take control and go wild. One who put others first when the situation called for it. But most of all, she wanted someone that would make her laugh and see the lighter side of the world and the things it offered.

Anna whispered, "I just really hope and pray that my sister does find that special someone, Kristoff.". She then left her man, and went to an open window that was nearby. The spot where she was at had an excellent view of the open waters, the sun finally sinking over the horizon and the moon gradually replacing it with its own radiance. It was the precise time now for twilight… and Anna looked down to see the shadow of Godzilla in the water!

The princess whispered to said monster, "And perhaps you Godzilla… just maybe, as crazy as it is… can help Anna find that someone.". Anna knew that it was just plain crazy, believing that a monster from another universe would be instrumental in helping her sister find her soulmate! Still, some crazy events had already happened to them, so maybe this wish wasn't actually so far-fetched…. Anna hoped.

* * *

~In Lelystad~

While Elsa's party was in full swing, Rapunzel was in her room back at the castle. She was with Pascal, the little chameleon perched on her dresser. Maximus was back in the stables, resting and eating after what had happened today. The brown-haired beauty was brushing her hair, having just got dressed from a shower. She looked to her animal companion and said, "Wow… Pascal, what a day we had! We really made my folks worried on this little adventure we just had…". The little lizard, nodded, both remembering what happened a couple of hours ago when the two plus Maximus finally made it back to the castle.

_~Flashback~_

_When Rapunzel finally made it back to kingdom's walls, she saw that a lot of people were looking relieved, as if they were really glad to see her back. She got a bit curious and got off of Maximus when they were inside one of the large squares. The princess went to one of the subjects, a plump but friendly woman and inquired, "Excuse me, but can you tell me why everyone is murmuring and looking relieved to see me?"._

_The citizen of Lelystad answered, "Oh my, your Highness! Everyone here in the kingdom has been worried about you! Ever since some people saw you ride out of here earlier, going in the direction we saw that falling star, the king and queen have been worried. When you didn't come back after a while, they feared the worst and sent out a search party to look for you!". Now that kind of news got Rapunzel good! She knew she had been gone for awhile, but she didn't think it was long enough to warrant King Floris and Queen Katharina to send out search parties. She had a partial smile on her face, but inside she was REALLY worried on what her parents would say or do when she got back to the castle. She thanked the kind woman for the information, and the princess got back on Maximus who looked as nervous and worried as she was._

"_Well boy… I believe it's safe to say that we are going to be in so much hot water with mother and father on this…" Rapunzel told him, the white horse neighing in agreement. Pascal also featured a worried look on his face, and was considering going invisible completely if it was possible to avoid the wrath of his friend's parents. The noble steed made his way through the streets and alleys, the citizens all pointing and giving the beautiful lady relived and glad looks that she was alright. Rapunzel waved back to them, but inside she was dreading on what was awaiting her._

_When they got to the castle gates, the large doors opened and the trio entered the Main Courtyard. Rapunzel slid off her friend, and heard footsteps approaching towards her rapidly. Coming through one of the large archways was Queen Katharina, the worried royal woman sweeping in and soon getting Rapunzel in a large, motherly hug. The princess returned the gesture, the soldiers and animals glad to see mother and daughter reunited. Rapunzel looked at her mom for a moment, then looked behind her to see her father bringing up the rear. He looked relieved to see that she was all right, but also upset at the same time. He came towards them and looked to Rapunzel directly. He inquired, "Young lady, where have you been? Someone reported seeing you, going off on Maximus towards the place where the falling star went to. On your own! Dear Rapunzel, why didn't you take some guards with you at least?! And why were you gone so long?!". His wife joined by his side, also wanting to know why Rapunzel did something so reckless and risky as to go alone to see something that was literally out of this world with no escort protection._

_Rapunzel gave them all a weak smile, Maximus and Pascal, who was on the horse's head, doing the same. The princess replied, "I can explain everything…". In reality, she was going to have to make up a story on the fly. She could not tell her parents about Little Godzilla or the fairies from Neverland, so she had to improvise! She started to tell a tale on where she lost sight of where the falling star landed, losing it in the distance. She found her old home, the large tower along the way, and decided to stay there to just relax and enjoy some time off for herself. The princess said she lost track of the time, must have dozed off, and when she woke up, realized how late it was. That is when she got on Maximus and rode fast back home, with Pascal on her shoulder. The king and queen looked at their daughter for a moment, judging wither or not her story held weight. Some moments passed by, and Rapunzel was starting to think her story was not bought by her parents._

_King Floris let out a sigh and said, "Rapunzel, dear… next time you decide to do something like this, please take some guards with you. You really do not know how worried your mother and I were.". The princess was very satisfied that her story was bought, but showed a remorseful face when her father looked at her. She really was sorry for making her parents worry that much about her, but it also showed that they really loved and cared for her well-being greatly. The queen agreed with her husband before going back and giving her daughter another warm, loving motherly hug. Floris did state though that she was grounded for about two weeks from riding on Maximus, and also that she was going to be escorted and watched over by guards for the same amount of time, starting tomorrow. This was her punishment for making them worry like this._

_The princess was very startled by this news, but she had to take it. She lost her best means of getting to her old home, and to see the pixies and Little Godzilla… but not her only means. She just had to think of something, anything to get a message to the fairies and explain the situation to them. Right now, she had to focus on the here and now. Queen Katharina guided her to the castle and said, "Come on now, let's get you cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon, so take this time to freshen yourself up.". Maximus was escorted back to the stables, and Pascal went out on his own to go to Rapunzel's room._

_~End flashback~_

And that, as they say, is that. Rapunzel was welcomed back, scolded and punished, and now cleaned up and dressed in preparation for dinner that was to start soon. The princess looked out to see twilight, the special hour where daylight and nighttime intertwined to form a light that was peaceful and special in its own right. She looked out to the waters and land that made up the kingdom and said, "Pascal… do you think that our fates have been changed for the better? Meeting Little Godzilla and the pixies? Right now… I think and believe that our futures are going to be more interesting, but in a positive way.". The little lizard nodded his head, actually agreeing with his friend on the situation they were in now. With the soft wind blowing in the twilight air, and the events of today playing in her head, a natural melody born within the world, and within her heart, poured out as she sang her song:

* * *

_**Everyone wonders about tomorrow… on what will happen the next day.**_

_**Will it be filled with life and colors, or just plain dull and gray?**_

_**While others fret or worry, I will be looking forward for it to come.**_

_**That is because I know for sure that it will be filled with laughter and fun!**_

While she sang her song, Rapunzel envisioned in her mind the fun that she would have in the future with Little Godzilla and her new fairy friends! They were at her told home, the Tower, and just having innocent and playful fun. The small saurian would breathe out more of his blue sparkler flame breath, and also the pixies showing their talents for her and Little Godzilla. Tinkerbell was showing her talent by creating a contraption that would create a dazzling light show of sort! She would use a special crystal called a prism that Rapunzel got from the castle, and with some help from Iridessa, show a multi-colored light show that got all of their attention.

_**The future is filled with wonder, full of promises of light and life!**_

_**Never worry about anything bad, never fill your mind and heart with strife!**_

_**Take a deep breath and hope for the best, be confident and of good cheer!**_

_**And when tomorrow comes, be strong and sure, and never have any fear!**_

The scene changed to show Rapunzel showing Little Godzilla to her people, bringing the small monster officially into the kingdom. The princess saw the little ones drawing close to the baby monster, and looking him over but in a good way. The adults were stunned to see such a creature even existing in this day and age, but they gradually accepted the son of Godzilla when their own little ones actually yelled in delight at seeing and touching such a being. The fairies were hiding somewhere, watching everything from a distance as Rapunzel lead a startled but happy Little Godzilla inside the walls and the citizens accepting the monster!

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Never be afraid of tomorrow! Never let fears grip you tight!**_

_**Never be afraid of tomorrow! Stand up and embrace the light!**_

_**Think positive and be sure, thank God for giving you this day.**_

_**That tomorrow is filled with life, love and laughter! Never gray!**_

_**Never be afraid of tomorrow! Let your heart and mind settle down.**_

_**Never be afraid of tomorrow! Show a true smile, never a frown!]**_

Little Godzilla was cheered on and looked over by children who showed no fear to the little monster, and the adults were amused to see the monster and their young ones interacting with him. Little Godzilla showed them his blue sparkler fire breath, and that got many surprised but the kids loved it! The sparklers were not enough to set fire or really damage someone. The saurian did not have that kind of ability or strength yet, but will in due time and training. Right now, Rapunzel was enjoying the fact and sight that her friend was welcomed by the populace! She was hoping that her parents would react positively towards Little Godzilla when it was time for them to meet.

_**The future is always talked about, be it a few days ahead, or maybe even years.**_

_**Some are glad when it is coming, while some are afraid… shedding tears!**_

_**But when you have faith and trust in the Lord above, and have wonderful friends by your side…**_

_**The future is always clear, your heart is strong and it will be your guide!**_

After making their way through the crowd, Rapunzel, Little Godzilla, and the pixies from Neverland made their way to the castle. The gates opened, and the princess saw her parents waiting for her, guards behind them. Little Godzilla squeaked in mild curiosity and waddled over to the couple, the guards quickly going alert and bringing up their weapons! Rapunzel wanted to go and defend her friend, but she was rooted to the spot for some reason. She held her breath… hoping for the best. Tinkerbell and her fairy friends did the same, all of them hiding on top of the castle walls as they got a good view of the action below. Queen Katharina gazed at the saurian when he got a few feet from her, took a step or two towards him… smiled and stroked his face, making Little Godzilla coo in delight from the soft touch.

_**Think and believe in the positive for the future, see that it will be fine.**_

_**When the day and moment are within your reach, let your courage shine!**_

_**Take it all in, make the best of it and never look back!**_

_**Let your spirit to give you wings, ones that let you fly and keep you on the track!**_

Rapunzel was very glad to see that her parents accepted Little Godzilla, and the pixies were very relieved to see that their saurian friend from another universe had been accepted by the human higher powers. King Floris announced that the monster was welcomed in the kingdom, and until something arose, that Little Godzilla would be under the protection of said kingdom! Rapunzel was very much glad to hear this, and rushed up to give both her mother and father a strong hug before going to the little monster and embracing him as well. Little Godzilla squeaked loudly, almost sounding that he knew that everything was now all right. Up above, Fawn wiped away a happy tear as she saw her friend be accepted by the humans like this.

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

As the celebration wore on of Little Godzilla becoming an official member of Lelystad, a loud roar came from out in the ocean! The cheering and celebrating stopped almost immediately, many wondering on what that was. Little Godzilla, however, squeaked in delight when he heard the sound and waddled quickly over to where the door was. He stood outside of the doorway, and cried in happiness when he saw someone quite familiar in the ocean… his father, Godzilla! Rapunzel and the fairies went over to see what their friend saw... and their jaws dropped to the ground upon seeing a monster that could easily be mistaken for a titan! Little Godzilla's eyes glowed red suddenly, and he called out to his papa!

_**When the unexpected comes, many panic and lose control.**_

_**Their heart may stop or sink, the shock sometimes taking its toll.**_

_**But don't you worry, always remember that you are strong and true.**_

_**The future does have its surprises, but its waiting just for you!**_

_**Never be afraid of tomorrow… never be afraid of tomorrow…**_

_**Never be afraid…**_

* * *

Her musings and song came to an end when a knock came from the door, brining Rapunzel out from her dream. A servant girl called out from the other side of the door, "Your Highness! Dinner is ready and your parents are awaiting your company down in the Main Hall.". The princess thanked her for the information, and the servant walked away to another part of the castle.

Rapunzel looked to Pascal, and the little lizard smiled and jumped onto her outstretched hand. She said to him, "Come on, let's go have some dinner. Then after that, we figure out how to get a message out to the pixies.". The chameleon agreed with her plan with a nod of his head, and the two soon went out to join the royal couple for dinner!

* * *

~At Ingfrid~

While the humans were enjoying their evening meals, or partying it up in their homes, Lady Benedikta was outside of her kingdom that was deep within the North Mountain. Rarely did she come outside, but she felt that she needed to be. The queen of the Mountain trolls was looking up at the velvet sky, the sun still sinking and the light now dim enough so that the stars were coming out. Twinkling like diamonds in the deep purple sky, bordering on dark blue since the sun was almost gone. The strong and stunning female looked up at the stars, then at the spot where Arendelle was at. The place she had gone to had a good vantage point of Elsa and Anna's castle and kingdom. Benedikta let out a sigh, closing her eyes then opening them again slowly. She inquired softly, "Will you come out from the shadows and join me, my apprentice?".

Coming out from said shadows from the cave opening behind her was Håvard, the male Mountain troll slowly making his way to his leader. His hands were behind his back, and it looked like he was taking a stroll of sort. Once he got to his leader's side, he gazed up at the stars with her. Håvard stated, "It's a beautiful night out here on the surface. The stars and moon are almost completely out, shining with a brilliance they rarely show.". Benedikta simply nodded, agreeing with him that the celestial objects in the sky were indeed shining forth with a special glow that occurred only during remarkable times or events. The two stared in silence for a while at the heavens, then it was the apprentice that broke said silence with a question.

He asked, "My lady… what do you see? What do you see in the future now before us?".

Benedikta let out a long sigh, then looked down again at the castle below. She answered softly but strongly, "I see a future in where the humans and our kind are interacting, where we come out of hiding and make ourselves known to the people of Arendelle. Perhaps… even to the known world.". That got a bit of a gasp from the male troll, but when he was about to ask another question, his leader rose her hand to stave it off. It seems she already knew what his question was going to be… if the revelation of their race to the humans was a good thing, and if it involved Godzilla.

The queen continued, "Håvard… I believe that Godzilla and the other beings who came here have a large part to play in this world. Be it for the benefit of our races, or not, I believe that Godzilla will play a critical part in it. Just like the last time he came here.". She stated that the King of the Monsters had a chaotic presence and aura around him, that wherever he went, amazing and incredible things happened! Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad. But whatever the situation, he had a commanding and powerful force that could not be ignored. Godzilla was a central, focal point for anyone and everyone who met him. How it turned out… not even she could tell. The queen saw mental flashes before her, showing her pictures of the other monsters that had come to this realm.

She was seeing Little Godzilla sleeping soundly amongst a field of flowers, Jet Jaguar arriving back to a very large and unusual tree far away, King Caesar making himself comfortable in a large room of sort… and also Gigan with a powerful evil human, and Space Godzilla flying about the land, dealing out death and destruction!

Håvard thought on this for a moment, absorbing his lady's words. He then asked, "Do you think that Godzilla can be a force for good in this case?".

Benedikta looked at her apprentice and answered, "He did last time he was here… hopefully, he can be again.".

* * *

~At Copenhagen~

While the royal families up in Norway and the Netherlands were enjoying themselves, the royal family in Denmark were in a more serious mood. King Hrok was with his advisors and the sorcerer Christopher Anderson, or Chris to his close friends. Said sorcerer wore robes and clothing that were in line with the traditional style of the wizards of old. The elderly man was wearing dark blue clothing, topped with a conical hat that bore silver symbols of two stars and a crescent moon. Chris once boasted that the hat belonged to a powerful wizard named Yen Sid, one that was second only to Merlin himself. Though, he could not actually prove that it was true.

Right now though, the entire court was in planning session after they were told the news by their king on what happened in Grena and Anesa. In addition, Chris had just used his magical might to show to all what they were deal with. He conjured up a large, thick white cloud and it acted as a screen of sort as pictures came upon it to show what Hans had done so far. The royal family, the advisors and even Chris himself gasped in fright and shock when they saw Gigan and Space Godzilla! When all of them saw what they were capable of, when Hans demanded that they demonstrate their abilities, the terror and tension grew thick and heavy. After the viewing was done, all were thinking on what they should do when Hans decided to come over to their kingdom. Hrok looked to Christopher and inquired, "Can something be done about these… titans?".

Chris answered, "I do not know. With all due respect, your Highness… I am not sure if they even are titans. These monsters, they are much different then any kind of creature I have seen. In either books, or my own travels throughout the realm.". The sorcerer had often went to traveling across the land, learning what he could on both mundane and magical methods and often finding a magical hotspot or two.

One of the advisors, an elderly woman stated, "Regardless of what they are, can we do something to protect ourselves when they do come here?". All of them knew that it was not a question on IF Hans and his makeshift army of thieves and cutthroats, but WHEN. Hrok and his council knew quickly that the exiled prince would most likely come to Copenhagen and deal his revenge out to the people he hated most.

The sorcerer answered, "I will try and put up a magical barrier, a strong one over the entire kingdom. The trick is that the shield requires an enormous amount of magical energy to build up and sustain. I will most likely need a week or so to gather the necessary power and items needed to make such a barrier. And even then, I would question wither it would hold long enough to do something about Hans.". All agreed that something needed to be done to the insane young man, for he was the head of this evil power. Cut off the head, more then likely the rest of the body would crumble.

Hrok declared, "Then get to it, Christopher. The sooner, the better. Also, we are most likely going to receive reports and news from all over Denmark from the other kingdoms my brothers are in charge with. We will be receiving some new arrivals from Grena and Anesa, so be prepared to help out the refugees who will be coming soon.". The ruler of the Southern Isles knew for a fact that many people were going to be arriving soon to escape from the terror that Hans had unleashed, so it seems he and his court were going to be busy for quite awhile.

An elderly man advised, "Your Highness, I recommend we inspect every single weapon we have in our arsenal. Anything that is working properly, we bring out and get our defenses ready. Anything that needs to be repaired will need to be. I fear that we will need all of our military power to even have a slim chance of standing up to Hans and his evil minions.". He was not talking about the ragtag force that the ex-prince had gathered up, rather he was talking about Gigan and Space Godzilla. Hrok agreed with him, and told one of his servants to tell the captains and other officers of higher rank to inspect, repair and bring out all of the weapons. The servant bowed and ran off to comply with her ruler's decree.

Queen Gunnvor, by her husband's side asked, "Dear… do you think that we will survive this?". She wanted to be sure, so in case things did not go their way… they would send their children to a safe place to avoid their fate. She would stick by her husband no matter what, come what may.

Hrok looked at his beloved wife and answered, "I do not, sweetheart. All I know is that we must prepare for the worst, and get our defenses ready. But still… it is strange. I can't help but feel that something is going to happen soon. Something that will be in our favor, but I cannot quite put my finger on it.". This caused Gunnvor to look at her husband curiously, wondering what exactly what it was he feeling now, and hoping that this feeling would come at the right time when Hans came.

Thus ended the first day on when Godzilla and the others arrived to the Disney universe!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… this is it! I will cut off here. Hope you all enjoyed it! I really did my best with this, and I hope I answered some of your questions here. Godzilla and the others have endured their very first day in the Disney universe! I also hope you like my song here, _**Never Be Afraid of Tomorrow**_! I really try to make songs that are uplifting and good, like the many Disney and Christian songs I have heard when I was little. But also to space them out, so that it doesn't cram into every scene and such. Also, discover any Hidden Mickeys in this chapter? Hehehe…

In addition, I try to put in as much charm and classic touches to Godzilla and the monsters when they go into a fight or getting ready for one! The 1990's and earlier versions of the monsters have their own unique charm and class that just can't be duplicated anymore. Least, that is what I believe.

In any case, here are some questions for you! If you were a member of royalty or nobility, what would you do to keep the Duke at a distance? If you were Elsa, what would you be thinking after seeing Godzilla rise up from the water as he did? Would any of you try your luck in dancing with either Elsa or Anna? What method should Rapunzel try to contact the pixies of Neverland? If you were Håvard, what would you say to Lady Benedikta after hearing her words involving Godzilla's presence? And finally… what would your advice be to King Hrok in dealing with Hans, his army of low-lives, Gigan and Space Godzilla?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	16. Chapter 16

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I am glad that I got some reviews in for my latest chapter. I'm also very proud to be receiving some good comments and such for both my second and first novels in the _**Monsters and Magic**_ trilogy that I will be writing. Yes, I WILL be writing a three-part series that, I am hoping and praying, will be a success. Both here at Fanfiction, and perhaps with the Disney and Toho companies. Though, still need to advertise more of my first book to them…

In any case, here are some questions I will be answering! To some of you who are asking if the princes/princesses/kings/queens from the first book are going to be coming in, then the answer is no. Melody and the others have their own kingdoms to run, and are busy at the moment. BUT… someone from the first book will be coming in. I will give you a hint; it is one of the children that managed to accept Godzilla at Sanctuary. If you want to know who that is, then go to my first novel and find out. Also, I will do my best to make sure that the monsters interactions with the characters brings to light on how their future descendants are how they are. Like the La Bouff family and Mama Odie, for instance! I just ask that you have trust in me, for I really am doing my best for this story. Plus, all will be revealed on how King Caser and Jet Jaguar get to where the action will take place in Europe!

In this chapter, Godzilla and his fellow monsters from another universe explore more of the area they are in. In addition, they learn more of their bonded Disney characters and vice-versa. I just hope that this follows the classic 80's and 90's charm of both Disney and Toho! Wish me luck! I am doing my best to follow the advice/ideas that you are giving me to make my story a bit more better.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other creations by Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs on here. If I use a song that is by another artist or artists, I will give him/her/them their just due and credit.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 16

The sun was rising slowly over the land, the blazing ball of golden light ushering in a new day. The rays of the sun stretched out over the land of Arendelle, touching all that were in its path and telling everyone to rise and shine. Many of the citizens were glad that a new day was here, getting out of bed with vigor and preparing themselves for the day that was here. However, there were others that were nor morning people, and among those was Queen Elsa. The poor beauty was resting comfortably in bed when the rays of the sun hit some reflective surfaces in her room, and her closed eyes reflexively shut tighter when the beam of golden light struck her face. She groaned and mumbled, "It's too early…". She threw the covers over her face to blot out the light.

No one could honestly blame her for not being a morning person, especially after last night. Her party had gone well past midnight, and the Ice Queen was tired from dancing, eating treats and meals, and also from entertaining certain guests that were at her birthday celebration. The one that most annoyed here was the Duke of Weaslton, the fool trying his to butter up to her. Elsa had seen through his attempts to try and get back on her good side, which was not coming anytime soon. Even after three years, Elsa and most of Arendelle were wary of the Duke and his words/actions. She was polite to him, civil at best. But Elsa kept him at arm's length, and the Duke was very displeased that his attempts to get on the good side of the royalty had failed. He would have continued to badger her, but luckily Elsa was saved by one of her faithful captains of the royal guards, Raven Rissing. Even with his bodyguards, the Duke decided to let things be and stopped bugging the queen.

Elsa tried to escape the light, but alas her efforts were in vain as the brilliant sunlight continued to hit her face. She kept her face hidden under the covers, but she let out a hand to bring up an ice shield. She believed that the shield would prevent the light from entering, but she forgot that ice reflected light like a glass. So when the sunlight made contact with the hastily created ice wall, it broke up and refracted/reflected off the surfaces and soon Elsa was welcomed to a whole explosion of sunlight! The Ice Queen growled, now realizing it was futile at this point. She got up from the covers, snapped her fingers and the ice creeped back into her being. She grumbled, "Today is just not my day… I just wanted to get some extra sleep, but that's down the drain.". She rose from her large, comfy bed and made her way to her personal shower room to freshen up.

Several minutes later, Elsa was refreshed by her showering and was in clean, simple clothing this time around. While she loved dresses and robes, she often liked the simple clothing of the civilians. She left her room and went down the hallway to where Anna's room was at. "I wonder what we should do today? Maybe Anna has an activity that can get me out of this early morning crankiness." Elsa said to herself as she walked down the long hallway. As she walked by, she saw that the hallways and rooms were still a bit of a mess. It would seem that the servants were still asleep, her birthday celebration and also what happened at North Mountain taking its toll on them. The queen decided to let the servants sleep in more, since last night was pretty big and exciting.

She went to Anna's door and knocked. She called out, "Anna! Are you up? Mind if I come in to see if you are up?". She heard no response, and assuming that her sister was still asleep, Elsa quietly opened the door and peeked in. To her surprise, Princess Anna's bed was empty. The covers were tossed aside, showing that the Anna was at least here but she had already left. The Ice Queen looked around and saw that her closet door was open, the white haired beauty assuming that Anna had woken up, gotten dressed and was gone.

"Sister, where did you go?" she whispered softly, wondering what could cause Anna to get up and leave early in the morning after such a festive late-night party. She got her answer when she smelled something good in the air, coming from the hallway. Elsa closed her sister's door, her head tilted upward slightly and her nose catching the aroma that was in the air. She followed her sense of smell, and it soon lead her to the kitchen. She was a bit perplexed, since she saw earlier that the royal cooks were still in bed in their own chambers.

"Who is cooking at this hour, especially when the cooks are all knocked out?" Elsa asked herself as soon came towards the kitchen door. She opened it up, and saw a sight that would be etched in her mind forever as the one of the funniest moments in her life. She saw a familiar person working at the one of the large stoves, and on the countertops were lots of items haphazardly scattered all about. Elsa walked slowly into the kitchen, towards the person and making sure not to make a sound. Near said person were bottles of various spices and such, ones that ranged from _light spicy_ to _so spicy it will burn your tongue off_! Mixed with the bottles were small herbs that she often seen near steaks at fancy affairs.

The person exclaimed after a small flame burst in front of her, "Oooh! That was too close! How do those cooks do it in preparing this stuff?!". The person that was at the stove… was Anna!

Elsa chuckled inwardly, very much amused to see that her sister was trying her hand at cooking. Both took lessons in the culinary arts from the royal chefs and cooks, but Elsa was more of the better baker. Anna applied herself with energy and eagerness, but that was a bit of a handicap when it came to making food specifically. She would make simple meals that did taste adequate, but when it came to fancy cuisine… well, less said the better. The test subjects that tried her cooking said that she needed some slight improvement, and when she was away, they coughed up the contents in their napkins and made sure to properly throw away said object. Elsa, however, was more refined and skilled due to her trying to control her powers. While not at Master level, when it came to concocting food of really high-class level, she was quite good.

And right now, Elsa could see that Anna was preparing some steaks. By Anna's side were five large steaks, the slabs of meat piled high on one of the fine china. The Ice Queen winced and whispered, "If Chef Sindre saw that Anna was using his fine china for this, he probably be foaming at the mouth.". Mentioned chef took great pride and care in his creations for the Arendelle royal family, and also he was a bit touchy about when others used his dishes with little care in handling them. Elsa decided to have a little fun and was very close to Anna, right behind her and the younger sister not noticing her. She was too absorbed into making another steak.

Elsa whispered directly into Anna's ear, "Hello, sister.". That simple statement, combined with a light frost thanks to Elsa's ice gift, was enough to cause Anna to shriek in surprise and flail her hands in the air! The bottles that were in her hands flew out and into the air, but the Ice Queen managed to get them before they dropped to the ground or on the countertop thanks to a small whirlwind she conjured up with her fingertips. The princess turned around, clutching her chest as she turned around and stared wide-eyed at her sister, surprise etched on her face. When Anna saw that it was her sister, who wore a sly, playful smirk on her face, the brown-haired beauty calmed herself down and gave her sibling a playful glare. Elsa set the bottles down on the countertop, the contents within shaken but not stirred too much.

"Elsa! You scared me, and near a hot stove too! You want me to get burned or something?!" Anna exclaimed while making a slightly over exaggerated gesture, her tone showing that while she was more likely startled, she knew her sister would not want to harm her on purpose. Said sibling grinned and replied that it was her fault for not noticing her surroundings. The two shared a little chuckle, then Elsa inquired about the large steaks that were near her. Some were smothered in a brown sauce, some had those little herbs called thyme on them, and the current one that was on the stove was covered in red spices.

Anna replied, "Oh, I'm preparing breakfast for Godzilla! I saw how the Mountain trolls tossed him those steaks yesterday, and I thought it would be a good idea to make him something for today. You know, a little gift that says welcome to our home!". Elsa's smile turned into a slight frown, a little bit disturbed that her sister was preparing food for the saurian. While the Ice Queen did get over some issues with Godzilla, she was still a bit wary of him. Anna then went back to cooking the steak, humming a little tune that she heard from the party. Elsa was about to say something to her sister, when she saw that her sibling was glowing with warmth and happiness. The Ice Queen was always reserved and more in control, a good contrast to the princess's exuberant energy and love of life. Elsa saw that her sister was putting much effort and love into her concoctions at the moment, and it moved her. Feeling that she was going to regret it later, or perhaps maybe not, Elsa decided to help out her sister.

She went to her and asked, "Mind if I help? I believe that Godzilla might not want that much spice on his steak. We know he breathes that strange blue fire from what Lady Benedikta showed us yesterday… but I think it would be safe if he didn't breathe out his breath with these kinds of spices. Remember what happened a month ago when you gave Kristoff your special steak?". She said the last part with a small smirk, and Anna blushed and puffed up her cheeks cutely in anger. A month ago, Anna wanted to surprise her beau with her cooking skills. She really wanted her dish to be, in her view perfect, so thus she made a special steak dinner for him. When the poor soul tried out her masterpiece… his face turned red fast, his eyes watered, and quickly he yelled out in pain with flames coming out from his mouth like that of an ancient dragon! He quickly ran out from the Dining room like a bat out of Hell itself and dived straight into the castle's main fountain! Steam rose up from where he was at, and Kristoff continued to drink in the cold water. Needless to say, Anna and the others who witnessed the event were a bit stunned to see such action.

Anna mumbled, "You didn't have to bring that up…". Elsa chuckled, glad that she could make her sister pout like that. Anna shook her head, got over her siblings little jab, and watched on how Elsa corrected the last steak she was making for Godzilla. Once it was done, the steak now seasoned right and put on top of the pile of other steaks, Anna was ready to give her monster companion a good breakfast treat! Elsa suggested to put three steaks on one plate, that she would take some with Anna to feed the green-skinned saurian. Anna found another good piece of china, making the Ice Queen wince slightly because she knew that Chef Sindre would be tearing his hat in anger or something similar to that if he saw his fine china going to be used in feeding a monster from another universe.

The princess smiled widely and said, "We got everything? Yes? Then, off we go to feed Godzilla!". Anna lead the way, Elsa following behind her as both royal women carried a plate with three steaks. The two left the kitchen and made their way to Elsa's quarters. It was there that they talked about this and that, making some small talk as they walked. If they had been a little more aware of their surroundings, they would have noticed that they were being followed… by the Duke and his ever-present bodyguards!

The party did last long into the night, and most of the guests from faraway lands decided that it would be best for them to stay at the castle and head back out in the morning. Fortunately for Anna and Elsa, there were plenty of guest rooms and spacious areas where the noble/royal women could sleep. Their servants were going to bunk with the other servants of the castle. The Duke had tried to get a room that was close to either Anna or Elsa's quarters, but Captain Raven Rissing would not have it at all. Even when he tried to use his political or bodyguard muscles, Raven would insist that the Duke spend the night somewhere else far from their royal Majesties… or sleep in a dungeon cell or outside at one of the local inns. The blustery noble of Weaslton did not like the prospect of spending a night either in the dungeon or in a local inn. To him, that was a nightmare they he simply did not want to experience. So, he chose one of the rooms that was far from Anna and Elsa's sleeping quarters.

The Duke had been aroused from his slumber when he smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He quietly left the area he was sleeping in, still dressed in the clothes he wore during the party since he did not bring a spare set and he was adamant in not sleeping in commoner clothing. He woke up his hired living shields, and the trio followed their noses to the sweet aroma that was Anna's cooking. When they came downstairs, they turned a corner and saw the princess and queen come out from the kitchen. The Duke and his cronies hid behind the corner of the hallway, the two royal women not seeing or hearing their entrance. The aged fool saw the plates they held at steaks, the very ones that bore the sweet aroma they smelled earlier. The Duke thought, "I wonder who made it for them? Surely, they cannot cook for they are royalty! Servants cook around here! And… why steaks in the morning?". He was suspecting that this might have something to do with what happened yesterday, so he and his bodyguards quietly followed the duo.

One would have called it a funny scene from a comedy or such, since the Duke and his two hired muscle were doing quite a number of exaggerated movements and such. Like hiding behind potted plants that were too small to hide their frame, or pretending to be like the paintings or statues that were scattered about the hallway. After a few minutes, the trio saw the two women go to Elsa's bedchambers. The Duke and his cronies followed and were about ten feet from it when a loud AHEM sound came from behind. The three turned around to see the imposing form of Captain Rissing, the young man dressed in his uniform and at his side was his saber. Raven had been up for his early warm-up exercises, and was in the palace to see if he could make himself some breakfast when he saw the Duke and his hired help trailing his Majesties. While he had to admit, it was a comical sight to see the noble and his help trying to be like spies, seeing who they were following got his concerns heightened and he followed them. Now that they were near Elsa's bedchambers, it was time for him to step in.

"I believe that you three are not allowed near her Majesties' private quarters. Leave now, or you will be forced to leave in a very unpleasant manner." Raven stated firmly, his hand at his saber. He was secretly hoping that the noble from Weaslton would go for the hard way of removal.

The Duke was very annoyed and agitated that he had been thwarted by the captain, and it showed on his face when he glared at him. But, he managed to change it quickly to one of cool composure. He looked at Rissing and replied, "My dear fellow, we were just a bit… curious to see why Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were carrying such unusual breakfast trays to the queen's room. And also dear boy, it is not in one's good health to threaten nobility like myself.". His bodyguards cracked their knuckles in a threat, bluff manner. While it would intimidate most men, Raven just rose an eyebrow and took out his saber with expert ease. The trio looked in slight wide-eyed fashion as the captain took out his weapon, seeing that the young man really did know how to utilize it.

Captain Rissing replied, "What their Majesties do is none of your concern, sir. And I will threaten even nobility if they try anything negative against Arendelle's princess and queen. Now, SIR… leave on your own accord along with your gorillas, or I drag all three of you out of here black and blue. Your call.". The Duke and his muscles saw that they were in tight spot, the captain calling their bluff. The elderly noble realized that retreat was the only option for now, and he tried to maintain some dignity as he walked away from Elsa's door and past the captain of the Royal Guard. His bodyguards followed, and the trio gave Raven a nasty look before going somewhere else in the palace. The formidable soldier kept his saber out, and his eyes on the trio until they were a fair distance away, then he put his weapon back to his side.

Raven mumbled, "Something tells me this is going to be a long day. Though… I am a bit curious on why their Majesties would want such an odd breakfast meal. Oh well… not my concern for now.". He made sure that the area was secure before leaving, going to where his soldiers would be at. He knew his men would be at the Training Area to begin early morning exercises.

* * *

~At Leylstad~

While Anna and Elsa were preparing Godzilla's breakfast, at the Netherlands, Princess Rapunzel was up and about as well. However, she was not in her room at the moment. The brown-haired beauty was currently in her nightgown, sneakily making her way to one of the Messenger Bird rooms where the royal family kept a special breed of Eurasian Hobbies, a type of small, slim falcons. In her hands was Pascal, the little chameleon looking rather nervous. Rapunzel looked down at her companion and whispered, "Just be brave, Pascal. This has to be done, otherwise who knows what will happen? We got to do this early or else my 'escorts' will see this and get suspicious.". The little exotic lizard nodded, knowing that this had to be done but that didn't mean he was going to like it.

Ever since she was grounded, and about to be having guarded escorts for a while, Rapunzel's mind had been hard at work throughout the night. She was coming up with various plans on how to get a message out to her pixie friends at her old abode without arousing suspicion. Just now as the sun was slowly rising to greet her kingdom, an idea came to her! She would use one of the special messenger birds to send a message to her friends… only this time, rather then a letter, it was going to a live delivery. Pascal was going to ride the bird to the location, deliver the message to Lady Airlia and the rest of the fairies from Pixie Hollow, and then come back with a reply. It was indeed a quirky and unique way to send a message, especially when the messenger could very well be easily eaten by an apex predator.

Fortunately for him, Rapunzel had a special carrier in mind. When they reached the tower where the messenger birds were kept, she quietly but quickly made her way past the other sleeping birds and to a specific one that stood out from the rest. While the Eurasian hobbies were white and brown colored, this particular hobby that Rapunzel was going for had black and silver colored feathers while also slightly smaller then the adults. This very rare coloring and size of hobby had been taken by Rapunzel when it was a chick, and raised by the princess. The royal lady adored the little hatchling, and raised/trained it well as best she could. The bird was special in another way, for while it was smaller and less stronger then the regular-sized hobbies, this different-colored being was faster and more maneuverable in the air then its companions. In addition, it would only accept or take messages that were Rapunzel herself, no one else. Not even the King or Queen!

When she was close to the bird, Rapunzel whispered, "Hey, Buizel. Time to wake up. I have a very important mission for you.". The male bird slowly stirred from his slumber, shaking his feathers slightly and opening its eyes to stare at the one who dared wake him up. The dark-eyed feathered being focused and when he saw that it was his princess that woke him up, he became less annoyed about being awakened at such an hour. Rapunzel smiled and held out her left arm, the special bird hopping onto it and gripping just enough so that he could remain steady while not causing pain to the royal lady. When he was secured on her arm, the princess went to one of the wide open windows and started to give instructions to Buizel.

"Okay, Buizel. Here is what I want you to do. I need for you to fly to my old home in the forest, the large tower. Pascal here will be your delivery. You need to take him there, and then bring him back here once he finishes delivering my message to the fairies." Rapunzel instructed her feathery friend. Buizel was stunned about the last part about fairies, and was actually considering the possibility that his trainer/friend had finally gone off the deep end. He looked to the little lizard sitting on Rapunzel's right shoulder, and Pascal nodded saying this was indeed true. The unique hobby shook his head, but a bit more interested now in this special delivery he was making. When they were at the window, Rapunzel nodded to her chameleon ally/friend and that is when Pascal squeaked before leaping onto the back of Buizel. The bird was very much surprised by the quick impact on his back, and he screeched a little before re-adjusting himself on the princess's arm. Luckily for the trio, the screeching only disturbed the other hobbies slightly before the entire group settled back in to rest.

Rapunzel let out a breath she was holding, then looked to her animal companions. She said, "Okay guys, do the best you can. I'm counting on the both of you. I'll see what I can do on my end. Pascal, you remember the message I wanted you to give to the pixies?". Pascal saluted, saying he remembered everything. The princess gave both animals small but welcoming kisses on the cheeks, then let Buizel fly! The bird screeched a little, flapping his wings extra hard to accommodate the weight of his passenger. He soon steadied himself, rose in the air and then took off in the direction of the old tower deep in the forest. The Eurasian hobby knew the way due to being trained there. Pascal had a look of terror on his lizard face as he was flying through the air at speeds that exceeded his comfort zone. Rapunzel looked at until the two were out of sight, then made her way out of the Message Tower and back towards her room.

She whispered a small prayer, "Please, please God let Pascal and Buizel make it to the pixies. I really need them to hear my message.". She was banking a lot on such a risky venture, but she had faith that everything would work out on her animal companion's end. Now, she had to think of a way to make things work in her favor on her end. The princess really wanted to see Little Godzilla again, and her new pixie friends too. And she was determined to see them!

* * *

~At Agrabah~

Aladdin and his wife Jasmine were waking up as well, the couple slowly rising out of bed and stretching to get the kinks out of their bodies. Coming in his usual fashion, in a poof of blue smoke was Genie. Bringing up the magical rear was Eden, and in her arms was a sleeping child of about six years of age. He had Genie's blue skin tones, but his body structure was more like his mother Eden. It was Robin, the child of two genies which was extremely rare in the magical world. The cool blue dude was dressed in a robe and fuzzy bunny slippers, and he looked like he had gotten out of a train wreck. He mumbled, "Morning, Al. Morning Jasmine. Sorry if I look like I got out of a fight with Rocky, but I haven't had my coffee yet.". Eden looked more better then her husband, adjusting her child in her arms so that both were comfortable.

Aladdin yawned and replied, "It's okay, Genie. Honestly, I have seen you look worse than this.". While he and Jasmine got out of bed and went to their dressing rooms to change, Genie conjured himself a large cup of coffee… and by large, it was actually the size of a Dromedary camel! He took out a large straw from his robe a large straw, put it into the cup and proceeded to drink. Many would cringe at the thought of an already hyper-active genie drinking gallons of caffeinated coffee. The magical being sipped every last drop of coffee, but nothing seemed to happen. It only lasted for a few moments, then Genie's left eye snapped open and his whole body started to spasm and convulse! If one would have to compare it, it would be to Roger Rabbit after taking a shot of any alcohol. Eden just sighed and took a couple of steps back from her husband. She also conjured up a pair of ear muffs for Robin, putting them on his ears magically.

Genie twitched and spasmed some more before letting out a loud WHOOP and flying off into the air! He shot through the roof and let out loud yell of happiness and energy, his crankiness gone with the wind! Along with a bit of his sanity for the moment. Eden just smiled and shook her head, snapping her fingers and magically repairing the roof. That is when Jasmine and Aladdin came out, dressed in their usual outfits. They both heard Genie's loud ruckus and Jasmine looked to the beautiful female genie and asked, "Let me guess, he finally had his coffee?". Eden nodded and motioned to the large cup before them. Aladdin and Jasmine cringed a little, realizing that their zany friend had just drunk gallons worth of morning energy. It would be awhile until Genie would regain some sense of himself, so the two mortals walked out of the room with the two magical beings.

Aladdin inquired, "How is Robin doing so far in his studies as a genie?". Normally, powerful entities such as genies would have shackles on their wrists and a lamp where they would be bound at. But not in Robin's case. He was special, born the natural way and thus having no shackles or a lamp to call his own.

Eden answered, "He is doing fine. He shows that he will have full phenomenal cosmic power soon when he becomes of age, but until then he is at the level of an expert sorcerer.". That was saying something, considering that he was six years of age and a free, naturally-born entity. Jasmine commented that Robin would be a great genie one day, just like his father. The trio heard a loud cheering sound from above, and looked up to see that Genie had turned into a baby elephant that had huge ears that was spread out, showing that he was flying.

The green-skinned beauty shook her head, a small smile on her face when she stated, "I think it's best Robin tries to be his own being. I believe there is not enough room in this world… no, universe for two exact Genies, if you know what I mean.". The Sultan and Sultana agreed, very much glad that for now there was only one genuine, zany Genie.

As they were walking down the hallway, they were greeted by Razoul the Guard Captain. He went to them, bowed and reported, "Your Majesties, I regret to inform you that King Caesar is not where you said he would be. He's gone! And also, the young royals are gone too!". Aladdin and Jasmine were a bit startled by the news, but Eden calmed them down and said that she saw Azad and Malak with King Caesar in the palace. Apparently, they were giving the guardian beast a tour of their home. She had seen from a distance, and was still not ready for the monster to meet Robin.

Aladdin sighed and said, "Come on, let's go find them. We got to make sure that no one else sees King Caesar. Also, we need to find out what kind of food he eats. Hope he doesn't have a big appetite…". The royal couple and Razoul ran off in one direction to find the young adults, while Eden flew up into the air to try and get her husband to finally come back down to earth. Robin woke up and looked around, rubbing the sleep sand from his eyes and finding himself high in the air. He looked up to see his daddy flying about, big smile on his face and a good kind of craziness in his spirit. The little nipper smiled and clapped his hands, very glad to see his father up and about.

* * *

~At New Orleans~

Jet Jaguar was with Odie and Radelle, the mystic pair had been showing the android with a soul the lay of the bayou land. The two had been a bit displeased when morning came, and they managed to find out about Jet Jaguar's nightly excursion. He apologized to them, startling Odie but making Radelle smile for he had finally found his voice. When he explained what happened in the town and the situation with the bandits and kids, Radelle was very proud to see that Jet Jaguar did not have the stain of racism on his soul. Odie was impressed as well, and glad that Jet Jaguar was one of the rare beings that treated others not by the content of their skin, but by the content of their character. However, the voodoo queen Radelle scolded the metal man for his excursion could have placed the little ones and himself in harm's way. She was grateful that good fortune was on their side, but advised the heroic machine to be more careful in the future. He promised that he would, but also said that if anyone needed his help, he would go and do what he could. Radelle and Odie just had to smile, silently thankful to the High One above for such a rare soul to be in their company.

For the day, the two mystics showed Jet Jaguar the land and how to treat her. Radelle told him that the land was their ally, would assist them IF one knew how to listen to her calls. She and Odie also showed him the wildlife, the animals very much surprised to see a metallic human. When one of the little critters told the two ebony-skinned women about what they saw last night, on Jet Jaguar just taking down the alligators that tried to get him, the duo gave the android a stern look. Jet Jaguar explained more on what happened last night, and how he tried to deter the alligators without seriously harming them. Now that, Radelle and Odie approved of. The two had heard about that small bunch of alligators that still did not trust humans, including them, so they were glad that their friend was able to subdue them rather then just kill them.

So for most of the day, the metal man learned about both nature and magic itself. Odie explained to him, "Son, there be one thing you need to learn about magic. That when using it, it always has a price. Sometimes it's very miniscule and small enough to pay it off easy. But when dealing with the big stuff… magic that is powerful, you better be willing to pay a hefty price for it. If you can't fulfill your part of the deal, then magic itself will take what it needs to seal the deal. Understand?". Jet Jaguar nodded his head, understanding the concept clearly. The android was still learning about magic and the natural world, so he was doing his best to learn everything that was told.

He had wanted to go and see what became of the young ones and the bandits, but Odie and Radelle advised against it. The voodoo queen argued that while his intentions were good, if anyone saw him then that would raise some serious questions and put not only his life, but theirs in peril. However, Jet Jaguar was able to see between the lines. While Radelle advised him not to go, she did not say he could not go. After their excursion through the swamplands, Radelle told Jet that she and Odie were going to be looking for some rare plants that would be used for medicinal purposes. He had free reign of the area, but was advised to not go near the town. He complied, and the two women went off to find the plants they needed. Jet Jaguar waited until his scanners showed him that they were well out of the area, then jumped down from the tall tree. As soon as he hit ground, he made a break towards New Orleans!

* * *

~At Anesa~

This particular town would be normally buzzing with activity of citizens going about their daily lives. However, it was now hold the activity of plenty of cutthroats and low-lives that were preparing for their raid on Randers. They were eating what they could and gathering whatever weapons that was available. Surveying all of this was Hans, the twisted ex-royal very much in glee despite it being early in the day. He was standing near his nightmarish carriage, while nearby Gigan was all set. The cyborg monster was all prepared to deliver destruction and mayhem to his master's enemies. Hans saw his 'troops' preparing for the attack on his brother's home, and he called for everyone at attention. When they did not respond, he nodded to his titan ally who let out a loud screech that got everyone settled down quick!

Once that he got their attention, Hans announced "All right everyone! In fifteen minutes, we march onto Randers and take everything down! After that, we march onto Viborg, and then to Arhus! So prepare yourselves to destroy and loot anything when we get there!". The bloodthirsty and col-hearted brutes cheered and started to gather their things while hastily finishing their meals. The former prince grinned at the energy that was now coursing through his army. Though, his eyes narrowed when he saw three of the bandits just milling about and slowly going about the camp. He grew suspicious and was wondering what was up with these particular three. He would have investigated more, but then got a telepathic call from the Master Crystal. It started to glow and shine rapidly, one might think in Morse code. He touched the crystal with his left hand and mentally asked on what it wanted.

The Master Crystal spoke, "_First off, NEVER take that tone with me, mortal! Otherwise, you will not like the outcome of my anger. Second, the large being known as Space Godzilla has finished her terror of the countryside. She will be joining you at the halfway point on your journey to Randers._". The glow went off, the crystal now silent. Hans was annoyed at the sentient rock would dare talk to him in such a manner! Still… he wanted to make very well sure that his titanic minions would listen to him, so he would tread lightly for now. He went over to the carriage to prepare for the journey, double-checking everything to make sure all was in working order.

The trio of 'bandits' that were together and steering clear from the other cold-hearted beings were the spies put there by First Lieutenant Joseph. The three looked to the forest nearby, and saw their real commander giving them a signal. Joseph gave them a thumbs up, signaling that they were doing good so far. He also made a cutting motion with his throat, then made his right hand flat and used his other hand to karate chop on it. The three royal soldiers in disguise saw their commander was giving them the signal to stir up dissention and distrust among the ranks at the halfway point during the trip. If they tried to make trouble now, they would get caught so they had to wait until the right time during the trip to stir up something strong to splinter the ranks. The three cloaked being nodded and went back to their 'comrades'.

Joseph was sweating, and it was not due to the environment. He looked to his four remaining men and whispered, "We will follow and observe for now. I just hope that the rest of Denmark is okay, and that their royal Majesties are preparing the defenses.". He then ordered his men to move deeper into the forest as not to be seen.

The adventure continues!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, this was pretty good! Got back from vacation, and just wanted to make this chapter for the good of it! Hope you all like it. Also, a little tribute to Buizel79! Hope he liked it that he is now in here, even if he is a Eurasian Hobby bird.

In the next chapter, you see some hilarious moments from the monsters! Like with the pixies and Little Godzilla, Aladdin's children and King Caesar, and more! Plus, you will get a glimpse at one of the few surprise characters that will be coming in! They are from my first novel, so go back and read it. Look at the last three chapters at _**Monsters and Magic**_ to make the guess! Also, can anyone here find any Hidden Mickeys or other hidden stuff?

Now, for the questions: Any tips to give to Anna when it comes to cooking? What kind of meal would you prepare Godzilla for breakfast? Would you have Pascal carry a letter, or do a vocal message like Rapunzel did? Would you take cover if Genie drank that much coffee? What would you teach Jet Jaguar when it came to magic and nature? And finally, what kind of signals/orders would you give the men that are spies in Hans's army of evil?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but many have been sending me many requests to continue working on other stories. While I am flattered on that subject, I want you all to know that THIS story take priority. Disney and Godzilla comes first before Harry Potter and Danny Phantom. I want to thank you all for the reviews you have sent me, they really mean a lot to me and give me the necessary motivation to continue on!

In this chapter, expect to see some hilarious moments that I hope is true, classic Disney style. I really hope to do both Toho and Disney justice here when it comes to making comedy. In addition, did you see the new cover for this story? It was another hand-drawn picture, sent to me by my friend from Puerto Rico, Neshma! Its originally for my first novel, but I thought it would be cool to put it up here in this second story. It features Snow White and her daughter, Princess Kathrin, on top of Mothra!

She mixed up the original Mothra with the 'reborn' one, Mothra Leo I think it is called, but she did alright. Plus, she Disney-fied the Twin Fairies, making them pixies like Tinkerbell!

Before we officially get underway, I have a request. I got inspired from a review from Buizel79 in my first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_. It was on Chapter 25, where he suggested I make a spin-off of my novel, this time featuring Sofia the First. My request is that someone, who has completely read the first novel, to make a spin-off story where Sofia and her friends meet Melody and the other princesses &amp; princes… and the kids, in turn, bring back to the Disney universe Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus! Plus the Twin Fairies!

I do not own Godzilla or any other monsters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC's, and also most of the songs in the story. Should I use a song that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them the full credit and props that rightfully belong to them.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 17

Princess Anna and Queen Elsa were talking as they walked down the steps through the secret passageway that lead to the hidden port near the castle, to find and feed their new friend Godzilla. The princess inquired, "Elsa, do you think that Godzilla will like my steaks? I know I'm not like the professional chefs, but I'm hoping he at least likes them.". Elsa gazed at the three steaks on the plate her sister was holding, and saw that despite their haphazard appearance, they did look very good to ear. She then gazed down on the plate she was holding, and while two of the large slabs of meat looked tasty… it was the third one that made her wince a little. This particular large steak was simmering, and not just from being cooked. It was a bright orange, sprinkled with enough spices that would set any tongue on fire! She could even feel the heat radiating from the steak, and that was saying something.

Elsa replied, "I… I believe he will like them. Though, I recommend we save the orange-looking steak for last. You know, see how he likes the others first before presenting him with it.". Anna smiled brightly, glad that her sister said that her new friend would like her food. The two royal women of Arendelle continued their trek until they reached a stone wall at the end of the passageway. Anna reached out and pushed against stone brick that was jutting out slightly from the rest, and the moment it was pushed in, the dead end slowly opened up to reveal the hidden port. The ladies left the passageway, and the stone door closed on its own several seconds later.

The two royal beauties slowly walked towards the stone pier, passing by a ship that was docked there. The small vessel was enough for about five people, and it was the escape ship that would be used in case the castle was under attack and the royal family had to flee via the sea. Anna looked all over, wondering on where the saurian was at. She called out loudly, "Godzilla! It's me, Anna! We got some breakfast for you!". Elsa winced, hoping that no one heard her sister's call. While they were away from prying eyes, someone nearby with excellent hearing could have heard Anna. And that would have caused some trouble. But luckily, no one was nearby to hear the princess's call.

Elsa went to her sister and whispered, "Anna, I think you should…". Her talk was interrupted when the two saw something in front of them. The water, about ten feet or so from them, quickly started to churn and bubble into foam! The princess was intrigued by this, but the queen knew on what was making that frothing foam. Anna and Elsa took a couple of steps back, and both humans were amazed when rising up out of the bubbling water was Godzilla! The saurian rose slowly, growling softly as he broke the surface of the cool ocean. Princess Anna was very much impressed by this display, seeing the saurian rising up from the water as he did having a certain, unique charm that was timeless in her opinion. Elsa drew back another step, still a bit unsure about the monster from another universe.

Godzilla lumbered his way towards the stone dock that had Anna and Elsa on it, the saurian awakened from his slumber by the call of the brown-haired human. He looked at the two with his fierce eyes, and saw two different emotions on their faces. The one with the cold powers looked at him still with a wary edge, with a hint of worry in her posture and look. But the other human, her face and energy showed happiness and warmth. Godzilla stared at the princess, sensing a kind of vibrant and positive energy coming from her, the same kind he felt some years ago when he warmed up to Melody and Tracy.

Anna smiled brightly, very much glad to see the King of the Monsters. She walked on the stone dock and reached out a hand to him. Anna stated, "Good morning, Godzilla! Hope you slept well, and I hope you got a big appetite right now!". She reached out to touch the monster, and Godzilla was a bit curious on the hand. Following his instincts, he slowly leaned down and allowed Anna to touch his head. Elsa was just simply amazed at this, seeing the trust that was blossoming between her sister and the saurian as Anna gently stroked Godzilla's head. The brave princess marveled on how Godzilla's skin felt, cool and moist but his skin like that of an ancient tree rather then scales.

The King of the Monsters allowed the human to stroke his head for a few seconds, then lifted his head back up with dignity. If any of the humans back in his world saw this, no doubt many would faint from shock upon seeing the mighty saurian letting a beautiful human girl stroke his head like a pet. Godzilla then caught something on the wind, his nose sniffing the air to try and catch the scent. His eyes then looked to the plate Anna was holding, and saw the juicy steaks on said plate. He growled softly as he eyed the prize the princess had on her being.

Said princess grinned in a mischievous way and said, "Oh, it looks like you are hungry! Well, I made these steaks especially for you! Hope you like them!". She took one of the steaks and tossed it to her green-skinned friend, Godzilla opening his maw and swallowing the slab of meat whole! His tongue told him that the meal was good, a bit hot but nothing that he could not handle. The saurian made a low-rumbling sound from his chest, then looked down at Anna. The princess saw that the monster liked her cooking, which made her quite happy. Elsa also looked relived, very glad that Godzilla liked her little sister's cooking. Anna tossed the other two steaks at him, one at a time, and Godzilla gulped each one down. One tasted mild but sweet to him, and the other was again a bit hot but still very tasty. When he swallowed the last steak she head, he lowered his head down to her again and gently butted against Anna.

The princess smiled and held onto Godzilla as he gently butted his head to her body, showing in his own way that he liked her food. Anna giggled, a warm smile on her face as she hugged Godzilla's large cranium. She said, "Hehehe, glad you liked it! It's about time someone appreciated my cooking. Thank you!". Elsa had to crack a little smile at the scene before her, seeing a sight that made her heart warm up a little to the monster that was making her sister happy like that. Of course, said smile faded a bit when both were now looking at her.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Elsa has some more food for you. Go on and let her give them to you.". Anna suggested after releasing Godzilla's head. The saurian rose back up and lumbered towards the queen, growling softly as his nose detected yet again the smell of food.

Elsa put on a nervous smile, seeing Godzilla almost looming over her. She backed off a step or two, causing Anna to frown lightly at her actions. The queen said, "W-Well… these steaks are from Anna, but she said I should give them to you. I hope you like it…". The Snow Queen was worried, and for good reason. The plate she was holding at the steak that was covered in very hot spices, and was dreading on what would happen when Godzilla ate it… any other images that flashed through her head were swept away by a shake of the head. Right now, those kind of bad scenarios were not needed at this point.

Godzilla sniffed the steaks, and while the rest smelled fine… one of them radiated a kind of heat that made him a bit wary for a moment or two, before he dismissed it. He would not show any weakness like flinching or wariness to any one. The saurian growled softly before opening his mouth, awaiting the food that was before him.

Elsa whispered a small prayer and stated, "Here you go! Down the hatch!". She threw a steak to him, and again he swallowed it whole. Godzilla's tongue and taste buds told him that the slab of meat was actually sweet and tender, a little bit different from the steaks that the other human gave to him. But, he liked it and wanted more. Elsa tossed up another steak, which was a bit tough to go down but still surprisingly good. The queen was glad that all was going well… so far that is. When she got to the orange-colored steak that was radiating so much heat, she looked at the sizzling meat, then at Anna and finally Godzilla.

Anna saw her sister's hesitation and inquired, "Elsa, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the steak?". The queen did not have the heart to tell her sister that her creation was too spicy for any living thing to consume, for she remembered how Anna put a lot of her heart into the steak. Elsa shook her head, then tossed the nearly-flaming slab of meat into the air, and Godzilla swallowed it down whole. The two royal women waited with baited breath, to see on what the saurian's actions would be. At first, it seemed that nothing happened and Elsa was very much relieved.

However… her relief was short-lived when Godzilla's eyes widened and his body actually tensed up greatly!

Anna was worried and inquired, "Godzilla, is something…?". Her question was interrupted when the saurian let out a loud shriek that was unlike anything the girls had heard before! He started to thrash around, causing the royal ladies to step back away from him quickly as he started to shriek and roar in pain! Elsa felt that this outcome was most likely to occur, so she came up with a plan quickly. She formed a concentrated ball of ice in her hand, took careful aim at the thrashing head of the monster, and then threw the sphere with all her might! It was lucky for both parties that the Snow Queen had been practicing with her powers for some time, and also that she was good when it came to mental math calculations. Her aim was true, and the sphere landed right on Godzilla's red tongue! The ice melted quickly, and it started to neutralize the spices that were on the monster's tongue.

The King of the Monsters was coming out of his fiery haze, never having tasted something so hot before. True, back in his universe, he did consume radiation and nuclear fuel from human power plants, and that was about as hot as one can get. But now that he was shrunk down back to larger-then-average human size, his body could only take so much extreme temperature. Be it external or internal. When he felt the fire on his tongue cool down, he looked to the white-haired human female and knew that it was her that managed to put out whatever it was that sent its taste buds blazing. Godzilla gazed upon her fiercely for a few moments before letting out another shriek and diving back into the water.

Anna and Elsa, the latter coming to her sister on the stone pier, watched as Godzilla dove quick and deep into the cold waters. The princess was very much stunned about what happened, plus worried about her friend. She looked to her sister and whispered, "You think I put too much spices on that steak?". Elsa just nodded her head, not knowing what to say at this point. Plus, the queen was worried about the loud, high-pitched shriek that Godzilla emitted. Someone could have heard him, so she was praying to Heaven that no one was around to hear the monster's call. Thankfully, and luckily for her, the place was well-hidden and the alcove itself was able to reduce the sounds just enough so that anyone nearby that did hear Godzilla's shriek would think it was just the wind playing tricks on them.

Elsa guided her sister off of the stone pier and back towards the secret exit/entrance. She stated, "Anna… I think we need to show you how to put just moderate spices on things. Plus, we need to clean up the mess in the kitchen before someone might start to wonder why it was there in the first place.". The princess agreed, but she showed disappointment that her last creation turned out to be a bit more spicy then she originally planned. Elsa saw the sad look on her sister's face, and put in that at least she got the other five steaks about right. In her opinion, five out of six was not that bad. That little sense of humor coming from the queen managed to put a bit of a smile on Anna's face, seeing that she did have a point.

'Next time, I'll make sure to make better steaks for Godzilla! I just hope he isn't too mad about this…' Anna thought, taking a quick peek back at the water before going back into the castle with Elsa.

At this very moment, Godzilla was at the bottom of the ocean floor of the area he was in, and was roaring loudly as his tongue was not quite healed yet of the spicy steak he recently consumed. The cold water, combined with the ice ball that Elsa threw into his mouth, was working wonders on his appendage, but he still felt pain. He gathered up enough air in his chest, and actually coughed out some of the spices that was still on his tongue. This in turn caused a huge upheaval of water to surge forward to the surface, near the entrance/exit of the Arendelle castle.

On the walkway that led to the castle, the Duke of Weselton was stewing as he walked on the stone path with his two loyal bodyguards behind him. The elderly noble was still quite incensed on him being forced out by Captain Rissing, the soldier actually threating someone of higher rank. But, there was little he could to about it. The entire realm of Arendelle was still wary of him due to his actions three years, and he knew that if he retaliated with his two servants… they would have gotten their posteriors handed to them by the captain. The people coming to the castle for their daily activities gave him wide berth as best they could, not wanting to even deal with the old coot.

He said to himself, "There is something peculiar going on here, and I am staying to find out what it is! I'll just send a letter back to King Nathan, and tell him that circumstances have forced me to stay in this kingdom for undetermined amount of time until the situation is resolved.". Nathan was the ruler of Weselton, but was more of a fair and sound man then the Duke. Truth be told, the king liked it when the noble was out of the country and out of his hair, for the Duke's blustery nature was more of a hassle then anything else. The elderly fool was now trying to come up with any scenario that would explain why the princess and queen took many steaks into their room, but nothing logical came up.

He stomped his foot angrily and declared, "Argh! I'll get to the bottom of this mystery in this abnormal kingdom, or my name isn't…!". Just as he was about to finish his declaration, a massive water spout just erupted from behind him! It was Godzilla's large cough that had shot up through the water and came up like a geyser! The bodyguards and people fled from the spot, and the water splashed all around the Duke! Said man was still in his position from his declaration, except he was now soaking wet and his posture made him look very funny as he was drenched completely.

The Duke's eyes showed annoyance and anger as he slowly put his body back to normal, putting both arms to his sides and clenching his fists. He looked to see the citizens laughing/chuckling at him while the little ones were pointing at him and laughing loudly. He mumbled to himself angrily, "This country is so abnormal on many levels… water spouts just popping up… the princess and queen acting peculiar… said queen still having ice powers…". He was mumbling to himself as he walked away, his bodyguards following but chuckling at seeing their charge's plight. Thus another day started for Godzilla and the people of Arendelle!

* * *

~At Leylstad~

While Godzilla was starting the day off in a peculiar way in Arendelle, his son was also awake and having a bit of a snack at the moment. The small saurian was up and about, eating some of the plants that Rosetta had made for him. The Garden-talent fairy was up and doing her best to make sure the little guy was eating well. Rosetta, along with Silvermist, Fawn and Lady Airlia, were flying about in the warm sunlight. They were stretching their wings, giving them some exercise to get the blood and magic flowing through them. The Time/Space fairy looked to the son of Godzilla and said, "It seems the little one has a healthy appetite.". Indeed, the small monster was really enjoying the various flowers conjured by Rosetta.

Fawn quickly zoomed and twirled around Little Godzilla, the wild fairy feeling her magic singing more to her thanks to the radiation that was mingling with it from the saurian. She giggled when Little Godzilla looked at her, and squeaked in happiness and curiosity as he dropped the roses he was eating and followed after her. "Hahahaha! That's it, little guy! Try and catch me! Time for you to get some exercise!" she exclaimed as she flitted about teasingly away from the monster. Rosetta, Silvermist and Lady Airlia looked on in amusement as the Animal-talent fairy had some fun with the visitor from another universe.

"Hello down there! Coming in to take your shifts!" came a familiar voice from above. The fairies looked up to see that coming down from the sky was Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Iridessa! The trio flew down and hovered to the pixies, and their attention shifted from them to Fawn who was now leading Little Godzilla into the water.

Iridessa giggled a little as she saw the small monster try to catch her friend while slipping in the large pool of water. She stated, "I never knew that a monster could be such a cutie like this!". It would seem that the saurian had captured the hearts of the pixies as he tried to catch the wily Fawn. As the fairies looked on at the rare scene before them, Vidia looked around to see if Rapunzel was here. After quickly scanning the area, she saw that the human princess was nowhere to be found.

"Say, did Rapunzel say she was coming back here?" she inquired to Lady Airlia. The potent pixie answered that the human woman said she would be back by noon, hopefully. Vidia wanted to make a comment on how to never fully rely or trust the word of a human, but she held her tongue this time around. Her friends had already grown quite attached to the princess, and any negative words towards her would just be ignored and/or countered. The Fast Flying-talented fairy flew up to see if she could get a better view of the land, and maybe a sign on how far Rapunzel's dwelling was at. However… when she got to a certain height, she saw a small falcon headed her way!

"FALCON!" she exclaimed in fright before diving back where the group was. While the pixies were friends and helpers of nature, sometimes certain animals of nature would try to eat them as a meal. Falcons were one of them, and her exclamation got everyone's attention. Even Fawn went to her, abandoning her game with Little Godzilla. The small monster heard the sound, saw his little ball of light going away fast from him, and decided to follow. He lumbered after the fairy, splashing through the waterfall and coming out all wet as he made his way to the dry land.

Fawn looked up, and indeed saw the Eurasian Hobby coming down to where the tower was at. She had a determined face on and said, "Okay! Time to show this feathered fiend who is boss!". She coiled up, then rocketed towards the bird like a shooting star! The bird stopped at the tower, flapping its wings as it saw the pixie coming at it fast! He hovered in mid-air, then twirled amazingly at the last second to avoid the missile! The remaining pixies, who took shelter in the woods, were stunned that someone was able to avoid Fawn's streaking tackle technique.

Fawn stopped and turned in mid-air, very much surprised that her tackle was avoid that deftly and expertly. She got a good look at the falcon, and saw that this one was different from any other hobby she had seen… from a distance, that is. 'What the-?! That bird just moved out of the way quick, but not in a panic kind of way! And… its feathers are black and silver, not white and brown. And its smaller then a normal adult falcon…' she thought as she studied the bird. Said hobby screeched at the pixie and flew towards her, wanting to get it back for almost ramming into him. Fawn's eyes grew wide, and she took to the skies again, wanting to lose her feathery adversary.

The fairies, and Little Godzilla who was looking up at the scene with them, were seeing an acrobatic show like no other. Fawn used twirls, spins, death-defying dives and corkscrew techniques to try and lose the Eurasian Hobby. Amazingly, the unique animal was keeping up with her! Normal hobby birds would have been confused and confounded by Fawn's maneuvers, but not this particular bird, as it was sleeker, smaller and apparently more maneuverable. Tinkerbell then noticed something as the falcon gave chase to her friend. Squinting her eyes a little, she could see that something was on the bird of prey… a little chameleon that looked very familiar!

"Oh my gosh! That's Pascal, Rapunzel's friend! He's on that falcon!" she exclaimed, and when the others looked up to see the bird, they indeed saw the little lizard. Said chameleon was hanging on for dear life, riding Buizel like a cowboy would ride a bucking bronco at a rodeo!

Silvermist yelled out, "Fawn! I think that bird is a friend of Rapunzel! Come on down, and bring him with you!". The Animal-talent fairy looked down and heard her comrade's calling, then turned to see the hobby still on her tail. She looked at the bird's back and finally saw Pascal! Hearing the cries of the chameleon of wanting to get off the ride, she quickly changed course and headed towards the ground, at the base of the castle. Buizel followed her, still thinking that the chase was on. However, when it finally saw Little Godzilla, he stopped and was in awe plus fear at seeing the creature.

Pascal was glad that the ride was over, but he sensed that Buizel was about to fly off from seeing Little Godzilla. He did not blame the bird, since seeing such a creature far from nature would give any kind of animal a bit of a scare, but he still had a mission to complete for Rapunzel! He leapt off the bird quickly and said in his animal tongue that the monster was friendly, and would not eat or hurt him. Buizel looked at his companion like he was crazy, off the deep end. He was about to fly away, when he saw Little Godzilla just looking at him in a curious way. The small Eurasian Hobby indeed saw, and felt, that the saurian meant no harm to him. He was a little bit nervous, since this creature was not of a natural feeling or smell, but he managed to squash it down for now and give Pascal the benefit of a doubt.

Fawn and the other fairies, seeing that the danger and excitement had passed, went to the falcon who was calming down. Vidia scolded, "You little bird! Why did you dive bomb me like that?! Trying to get a little snack?!". Buizel glared at her, not liking her attitude one bit. Like Vidia, he was proud and did not take kindly to rudeness. He was about to retort in a screech when Fawn came between them, defusing the situation before it could escalate.

The wild-loving pixie turned to Buizel and inquired, "Okay now, take it easy please. Little guy, can you tell me your name and why you have Pascal on your back?". Buizel answered her questions, saying his name and also why he had the chameleon on his back. He also added that he was searching for the pixies, and was surprised when he actually found them.

Pascal walked towards the group, after finally regaining his bearings, and told them the situation involving Rapunzel and what happened last night. Fawn translated for everyone to hear, and indeed the beings from Neverland understood the situation the princess was in. Iridessa asked, "If the princess is in such a mess, isn't there anyway to help her out? I'm sure Little Godzilla wants to see her again soon.". The four small beings looked up at the large monster, who was now looking around for something else to do. For the son of Godzilla, he wanted to explore more then just sit around in one spot for a long period of time.

Tinkerbell got to thinking, her mind whirling as she tried to figure a way to help her new friend out. After a few moments, an idea came to her! She exclaimed, "I think I got an idea! Lady Airlia, are there any other pixies back in Pixie Hollow that have talents that are unique like yours?". Lady Airlia did not understand the question, and Tinkerbell explained more specifically that if there were more fairies that had talents that were outside the usual scope of fairy abilities. The Time/Space fairy answered in a negative, saying that she was the only truly unique one in existence. That deflated the tinker beauty a little.

Rosetta inquired, "Tink, what is going on in that large brain of yours?". Tinkerbell answered that if they had a fairy that could subtly change the thoughts/feelings of Rapunzel's parents, maybe they could allow their daughter to come back to the tower without an escort. The pixies were up for this plan, but not Lady Airlia. The elderly fairy pointed out that messing with a human's mind was not only tricky and dangerous, but also unethical if misused like that. Again, Tinkerbell was deflated that her plan to help Rapunzel was shot down. However, it was Rosetta that came to the rescue.

The beautiful lady suggested, "How about if we let Zarina take a shot at this? Since she does know alchemy and such, like mixing different things together, why not let her try to make something that will help out Rapunzel? Maybe something that can help her parents regain their trust for their daughter, enough to have them let her go without an escort?". The others saw where she was going with this; have Zarina make a special potion that would subtly work on the human's minds, allowing them to trust more of Rapunzel to be out on her own without any pesky additions. Many would have to give credit to the beauty, who was much more then just a pretty face.

Lady Airlia was about to object when Silvermist pointed something out that made her concede. She stated, "Lady Airlia, I know you don't want to mess with minds and I very much respect that. But, this is much bigger then any of us here. If we can't get Rapunzel here to help us in looking after Little Godzilla, then something bad might happen. There is only so much we can do on our own, and if someone manages to even stumble into this place by accident with the protective spells up… it could cause problems for many other beings.". The Time/Space being saw her point. Should Little Godzilla meet with humans, and no other humans to vouch for his peacefulness, it could bring about the fear and violence that would spread like a virus and someone would get hurt in the process… or worse. In addition, some humans of the greedy nature who saw the saurian would try to exploit the gentle being for their own gain.

After much thinking, Lady Airlia said, "Okay… if this is for the greater good… I approve. BUT, I want Zarina to handle this assignment seriously. And also, that she make the potion specific and temporary so that Rapunzel's parents do not suspect anything amiss.". Every single fairy smiled and nodded, and it was Silvermist that promised to deliver the news to Zarina at Pixie Hollow.

Fawn turned to Pascal and stated, "Good work on giving us the message, Pascal! Now, can you deliver what we said just now to Rapunzel so she can be prepared?". The small lizard gave a salute, replying that he would tell his friend on what was going to take place, hopefully soon. Fawn looked to Buizel, and inquired if he could fly back as quickly as possible back to his princess. The small but very formidable bird let out a sharp screech, saying that he would fly fast and sure. While not as speedy as the Peregrine falcon, Buizel came a close second due to his size and spirit. Pascal then leapt onto the bird's back, who gave a small squawk of surprise before taking off from the ground and back into the skies. The duo flew through the large opening in the area, and then took off fast back to the human kingdom!

All of them saw the duo off, and when they were completely out of sight, Rosetta spoke up. She said, "Well, that's all taken care of. Now Tink, Vidia, Iridessa. It's your turn to watch the cutie, while we go back and just take a breather back at Pixie Hollow.". Said new fairies were a bit surprised to hear their friend, one who could not stand creepy animals of any kind, refer to Little Godzilla as a cutie. The Garden-talent fairy then shot off back to Neverland, very much glad to be out of babysitting duty.

Silvermist, Fawn and Lady Airlia took off next but at a more slow pace. The Water-talent pixie told the new trio of watchers, "Oh, almost forgot! Little Godzilla likes to eat plants, flowers. So, make sure he gets enough to eat.". Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Iridessa were stunned to learn that the saurian liked to eat plants, not meat as they surmised. The trio of pixies soon flew fast and free back to Neverland, while the new sitters turned to see Little Godzilla trying to leave the sanctuary via the grove. The ebony-skinned beauty sighed, and used her Light talents to make something that would get the son of Godzilla's attention.

Vidia sighed and muttered, "This is going to be one, long day…".

Tinkerbell agreed with her companion, but a smile was on her face as she saw the cute monster try to catch the shiny light dot that was on the rocky surface of the sanctuary, thanks to Iridessa's light abilities. Tink replied, "True, but it'll never be boring! Come on, let's see what we can do to learn more about our new friend!". She then flew fast and free towards the Light-talented pixie to see if she could help her out.

Thus, the first day for Little Godzilla in Leylstad!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter. In the next one, Aladdin and his family get King Caesar more acquainted with their home, while at the same time making sure that no one on the outside will spot him. Also, Jet Jaguar finds out what has happened since he helped out the kids against the outlaws. And finally, see what happens to Hans as he makes his way towards Randers! Expect to see some surprises and teases on what will happen next! Plus, more Hidden Mickeys, if any of you spotted them.

Now, for the questions: How would you stop Godzilla's tongue and mouth after being subjected to such a spicy/hot dish? After seeing the Duke get soaked from Godzilla's little coughing blast from below the water, what would you say or do to him? What do you think of the pixies' plan to try and help Rapunzel out from her predicament? And finally, any advice to give Anna when it comes to cooking?

I hope anyone out there is able to do the request I posted up at the first Author's Notes from above. I would like to see a fanfic that combines _**Sofia the First**_ with my first novel!

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	18. Chapter 18

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. I am a little disappointed that only two people reviewed my last chapter… but, so it goes. I intend to finish this story to the best of my abilities, and that is a promise! With a little luck, and a lot of inspiration and help from Jesus Christ like last time, this story will be finished and perhaps more of a hit then my first novel.

In this chapter, you see how King Caesar handles the Agrabah palace. Also, Jet Jaguar sees what has happened to the town since he saved the kids. And finally, we shall see how King Hrok is handling the situation with his brother's actions.

Before we start, I want to officially dedicate this chapter to the many troops, officers, and soldiers that have protected the United States of America this Memorial Day. They have risked life and limb in defending our country, protecting true freedom in many areas of the world, and also protecting their loved ones here. They also risk their lives in protecting the citizens and making sure their rights are not violated or trampled on by anyone. They are to be shown at all times honor, love, respect, and courtesy. So to the troops this Memorial Day… I salute you all!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs. Any song I use by another artist, I will give him/her/them full credit and props as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 18

In the kingdom of Agrabah, the palace was abuzz with activity from the servants that lived on the magnificent grounds. Cooks were preparing breakfast for the royal family, cleaners were polishing and sweeping various parts of the many rooms, and the guards out on their patrols. However, far from the action in the main area of the palace, the children of Aladdin and Jasmine were showing their new protector/friend their home. Azad and Malak had gotten up earlier than usual, getting dressed before going outside to where King Caesar was at. He was placed in one of the spires that was located in the Royal Garden, with other statues that were gifts from neighboring kingdoms and from the Far East. The divine guardian monster had seen sculptures and creations of various designs; some that resembled him, and some that seemed to be bizarre even for his tastes. He was stirred from his slumber when Azad opened the door, and Malak coming in first.

The young princess whispered softly, "Good morning, King Caesar. Hope you had a good night's sleep.". The brave young adult went to her new friend and stroked his sides, still much marveling on how soft yet strong his golden fur was. The ruby-eyed monster growled softly in response, looking down at Malak then at her brother.

The prince whispered urgently, "Come on, Malak! Let's show King Caesar our home before the sun rises enough to wake everyone up!". His sister turned and nodded her head at him before turning and tugging onto the monster's arm. The Azumi royal family guardian rose slowly, standing up at his full height before being led outside by his new charge. He had to bend down a bit to exit through the doorway, but he did not mind. King Caesar saw that indeed, it was the hour of twilight. The sun was rising up, the stars in the sky fading gradually. He then looked down and about, very much impressed that a garden like he was in now existed in a land of heat and sand.

Azad closed the door, making sure it was closed tight so that no one would notice that it had been opened. He then looked around, then went to King Caesar's left side since his sister was occupying the other side. The prince looked to his furry companion and said, "King Caesar, we're going to give you a small tour of our home. It's only right, and also it would be helpful if you knew your way around the place should we call for your help.". The royal young adults realized some time ago last night that if something happened to them and they called out to their new bonded guardian, more then likely King Caesar would have difficulty navigating through the palace to locate them. So, a little tour was in order so that they could get their furry friend more situated.

The Azumi guardian did understand some manner of human speech, but not all of it since he was a creation of divine nature. However, he was able to understand what his new charge just stated, and softly growled while nodding his head slightly. Malak and her brother smiled before leading the monster through the garden and into their home. King Caesar did make a mental note to check out the green paradise out more later on, since he felt more comfortable around nature such as this.

Upon entering the palace, the divine guardian beast was indeed stunned seeing the dwelling of his new royal family. In days long past, he remembered seeing the estate of the Azumi clan, which was elaborate yet simple and small in structure. However, this housing was far larger and grander then even them! The place screamed of wealth, power and luxury. However, King Caesar felt that the abode was built with honor, love and care. One of the innate abilities of the hybrid beast was that he could sense any kind of positive or negative influence, be it in an object or even in a person. The nine-foot tall guardian sensed that while the palace was opulent and spacious, it did not have the scent of deceit or greed that was often associated with such luxury.

Azad and Malak smiled brightly as they saw the stunned state of their friend. The prince quietly exclaimed, "Glad you like our home, my furry friend. Now come! We have much to show you!". The excited lad was eager to show his home to the being from another universe, but his sister advised caution.

She hissed, "Quiet, brother! We need to keep King Caesar away from the servants as much as possible until we can be sure they are ready to meet him. Also, we need to find out what he wants to eat first.". Azad toned down his excitement, if only a little bit due to the circumstances. The young adults quietly led their friend to the kitchen, where they did pass some portraits that were hung up on the walls in the hallway.

King Caesar looked at the painted pictures, and also at the woven tapestry that were dotted here and there. Indeed, the items he saw were more colorful and larger then what he saw back in Japan, back in his universe. The monster saw a painting that depicted the exploits of the legendary Forty Thieves, a band of specialized bandits that came before the _Claw Crushers_. This group was legendary due to their ability to rob anyone quickly, effectively, and with a bit of style. Among the forty thieves was a detailed drawing of their leader, Cassim, who also happened to be Aladdin's long-lost father. The former street rat had the painting made so he could remember his father who, to his knowledge, was still alive and adventuring in the many lands of the Middle East with Iago, who had opted to leave palace life some time ago to go adventuring with him. Genie was the model for the painting, using his magic and memory to become an exact replica of Cassim.

Azad and Malak did see their grandfather from time to time when he stopped by Agrabah to visit his son and daughter-in-law, on various occasions. The monster also saw paintings of people that varied, not knowing that he was seeing the ancestors of Jasmine. The royal family took pride in their ancestry, but sadly Aladdin's history was not well-known due to his status as a mere peasant and he had no idea what his family tree looked like.

In little time, the trio reached the kitchen area. Malak peeked in first, scouting to see if anyone else was in there. Luckily for her, the servants and cooks were still asleep, thus the kitchen was empty. She walked in, gesturing for her brother to lead King Caesar in as well. The duo followed the lass, Malak going to the refrigerator to see if what kind of food was available. Genie had set up the modern convenience for the family to have fresh fruit, meat and such. The power source was his magic, and thus had no plugs to connect an outlet… if they had those to begin with in the desert land. Azad went to the freezer that was nearby, also another modern marvel thanks to the zany big blue dude. The princess pulled out some fresh fruit and vegetables, while the prince took out four slabs of frozen, prime meat.

"Okay, time to see what King Caesar likes. Azad, can you warm up the meat while I sort out the fruits and vegetables?" Malak inquired, Azad replying that he would as he went to a fire pit and started to put a flame on in it. Though the royal family had Genie to put in certain machines and such to make life a little bit easier, there were still some things that had to be done the old-fashioned way.

As the royal humans did their separate tasks, King Caesar looked around more. To him, this was all amazing. He had never been inside a human dwelling before due to his massive size back in his own universe, but now he was taking in what he could see and touch. The divine guardian beast was simply curious on what objects were, and perplexed on what they did. He growled softly as he picked up a frying pan, examining it to see what it could be used for. His clawed hands were good for grasping objects, but not ones with thin, smooth surfaces. The frying pan slipped out of his hand, and clanged loudly on the floor! The prince and princess stopped what they were doing momentarily, flinching from the sound and looking around quickly. The two were hoping that no one heard it, and it seemed that good luck was still on their side.

Malak sighed as she went over to King Caesar, picked up the frying pan from the ground and gently put it back on the countertop. She whispered, "I don't think you should touch anything else around here, my friend. Just wait a little while longer please.". King Caesar did not understand why his charge was nervous, nor why she reacted like she did, but he felt it would be wise to obey her instructions. The celestial visitor now opted to look around the place rather then touch anything else. In about ten minutes, the selection of food was done. Malak had not only separated the fruits and vegetables, but also cleaned them as well with some fresh water from the refrigerator. Azad had cooked the meat on a special grill that had covered the fire pit, thanks once again to Genie who once said he cooked with rough and tough cowboys… whoever they were. The grill made it possible to cook frozen items on it in less time then it took to cook the old fashioned way, thanks to Genie's magic.

The two royals set the food in front of the furry dog-lion hybrid and Azad stated, "Okay King Caesar, take your pick on what you want to eat.". Now this was unusual for the creature, for he usually fed on the ambient mystical energies that surrounded the place where he slept back in his own world. The furry beast went to Malak's offerings, and took a large shiny red apple into his claws. He looked at it for a bit, felt it, took a tentative sniff, then chomped it all down in one bite. King Caesar smacked the apple bits around in his mouth, his tongue tasting fruit for the very first time. And his ruby eyes glowed more brilliantly when the flavors hit his taste buds! He let out a surprised, pleasant growl and he started to take the other fruits and vegetables in his claws.

Malak was very pleased that her bonded guardian liked her offerings, but frowned a bit when she saw King Caesar spit out a couple of celery sticks. Apparently, there was some things he did not like. After he finished off the plants, the monster let out another soft growl and nudged the princess a little. It was his sign that he really enjoyed the food. She said, "It was pleasure, King Caesar.". She stroked his fur a little, still amazed that such soft feeling fur offered so much protection against blows and such.

Azad stated, "Okay, big guy! Let's see if you like meat as well.". He gestured to a plate that had four large steaks, one piled on top of another. There was no flavor or seasoning to it, but it was cooked well done. King Caesar approached the plate, the smell of the cooked meats hitting his senses yet again like the apple did. He took one of the sizzling steaks into his clawed left hand, his skin and the fur protecting him from the heat it radiated. The monster inspected the meat as he did the fruit, noticing that it was different from the plants he ate. He put the whole meat in his mouth, and the royals held their breath to see on if he liked it or not. King Caesar's let out a surprised growl, and his ruby eyes glowed brightly once more! He took another piece of steak, and gulped it down quickly before taking another.

The prince let out the breath he was hold and said, "Whew! He liked it! I guess this means he's an omnivore, like us.". Malak nodded, glad that at least their friend was indeed like them when it came to food. King Caesar finished the steaks, and felt full for the first time in his existence. This was his first time eating something that was not mystical energy, and he liked it a lot! He let out a sharp but soft bark, startling the royals but he nudged Azad in gratitude for the food. The prince accepted the gesture the same way his sister did, then was surprised when King Caesar looked towards the freezer and refrigerator.

Malak said, "Hold on King Caesar! We can't get you more food now, but we will later. We promise!". The monster was a bit disgruntled on having no more of the sweet and flavorable morsels he just tasted, but he knew better then to go against his bonded. He let out another low growl, and looked to his charges. Azad suggested they go and show more of their home to their friend, before the cooks and the other servants woke up.

And thus, the tour of the palace officially begun for King Caesar! The monster was led to various rooms, the prince and princess explaining each room to him. He also saw statues, paintings and tapestry that were bright, colorful and varied. Azad and Malak lead their friend around, making sure to keep out of sight of any of the servants. Eden saw them from a distance, but decided not to get involved at the time. Especially with little Robin in her arms.

Currently, the trio were at the Northeast wing. This section of the palace had the Family Treasure Room, a place that was not like the normal Treasure Vault that was in the Southwest area of the palace. This place was made for family heirlooms and other such treasures that had great sentimental or family values. Azad and Malak were close to the door and were about to show King Caesar the inside of the room, when a loud call stopped them. "HALT! HOLD ON! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" a familiar voice called out. The royal humans and monster turned around to see that flying over to them was Genie! The goofy, zany comedian with magical might was dressed up in a gray trench coat of sort, blue slacks on, and wearing gray shoes. On his head was a gray cap, and on said cap was a flashing light of sort.

Genie was streaking fast towards the trio, but when he saw King Caesar step in front of the royals like a living shield, he slammed on the brakes in his feet. Sadly though... the floors were freshly washed and waxed yesterday, so the ground was a little slippery to walk on. The crazy comedian yelled as he slid out of control, and slammed right into the furry hybrid beast! Luckily for King Caesar, he braced himself and took the hit without budging as much as an inch. Though, he growled as he saw the strange creature sliding down his body with a dazed, goofy look on his face as he was just knocked for a loop.

Azad and Malak went out from behind their guardian being, and kneeled down to help Genie up. When the princess asked if he was okay, he replied in a daze, "Mama, I don't want to go to school today… I just got hit by a furry truck!". He then did a strange sound when he put a finger to his lips, flipped it up and down on said lips, then passed out. The trio just gave one another strange looks, not even guessing on what to do or say at such a gesture. However, Azad looked to where Genie came in and saw his parents walking towards them, Razoul by their side.

"Uh oh… it seems we're busted." Azad muttered to his sister.

The parents and royal captain of the guard went to the children and Aladdin inquired, "Okay, whose's idea was it to show King Caesar around the palace without our say so in it?". Azad and Malak did not answer, only looking sheepishly at their father.

Jasmine added, "We all agreed that we should let others see him, but not like this and not so quickly. We need to give our new bonded a little more time to get situated here before even thinking of doing something like this.". Again, the young adults were feeling a little bit foolish for doing something so reckless. But, they honestly did believe that giving a tour of their home to King Caesar was a good idea at the time.

Razoul saw the downed looks on the faces of the prince and princess and put in, "Your Highnesses, I think you really had the good idea to give your… beast a tour of the palace. But the timing and how to do it was a bit too early. Give it some time, and allow the public to get a glimpse of him in his statue form. The servants too.".

Aladdin and Jasmine were a bit surprised by Razoul's input and suggestion, especially the former street rat given he knew the history on his strict he was when it came to the safety of the people in the palace. But it would seem that age and experience had changed him, if just a little. The Sultan turned back to his children and stated, "Razoul's right. Just wait a few days for now. Let the populace and the servants get used to King Caesar while he's pretending to be a statue. Then when the time is right, we unveil him truly.".

Azad and Malak saw the wisdom in both their father, and Razoul's, words. Right now, it was all about timing and letting the people see their friend as a statue right now, so they could build up something upon seeing him. Then when everything was set up and timed right… they would show their furry friend to the crowd, that he was indeed not a statue but a real monster! And hopefully, the people would accept him as a guardian, just like they did.

As the group was discussing on any future plans involving King Caesar, they were unaware of two people that had were watching the scene from different positions near the palace. One was a young woman that was dressed as a servant girl, but there was a tattoo on her neck that was the insignia of the _Claw Crushers_! She was one of the spies that was in Agrabah, one of the very few that had made it into the palace. Though she looked to be a beautiful but lowly servant girl, her mind was very sharp and knew on how to stay hidden while gathering information for her leader, Griffin Claw.

She was in one of the spires that was near the Northeast wing, and had spotted the trio coming to the door. She pulled out a small spyglass and zoomed in on them, amazed to see King Caesar. Though she had been briefed on what the creature looked like, the young lady was still in awe on seeing such a strange creature. She whispered to herself, "What a magnificent beast! Too bad it is on the side of the royal family… I'm actually lucky to be here to witness it. If I can only learn more… have to plan my next move carefully.". The spy made sure to slip out of the area unnoticed, going to her quarters so she could write a message to her superiors and tell them the situation.

The other being who saw the group was on the surrounding wall that protected the palace perimeter. It was a young lad of Orient descent, around 10 years of age or so, and wearing some clothing that also showed he was from the Far East. He had come with his family a couple of days ago to see if they could start up a trade business with one of the local merchants in Agrabah. The boy and his family had seen the parade that Genie and the royal family had put on yesterday, and was very curious upon seeing King Caesar. He had never heard of such a creature before, but he had seen statues that looked similar to it back home in China. So, letting his curiosity take over, he slipped out of the inn that his family was staying in early in the morning and actually decided to try and scale the walls of the palace!

The boy took a grappling hook and rope that were in his father's closet before leaving the inn. His parents were professional explorers back in China, scouting caves and the like for anything of value, and they brought some of their trade equipment with them. He had seen his father use the tools long enough, so he knew what to do. The Oriental lad had managed to climb over the first protection wall , then made his way over the rocky outcroppings that acted as a natural barrier to slow down intruders. He then used the grappling hook and rope again to climb onto one of the ledges in the northeast section of the palace, then rested on the top ledge to catch his breath. That is when he heard a commotion, and saw the trio walking across the walkway that led to the Family Treasure Room.

Needless to say, the boy was amazed on seeing the 'statue' alive and walking with the prince and princess! He whispered to himself, "Wow… this is incredible! That statue wasn't a statue at all! It's alive, and it's a real monster!". The child was not filled with fear, rather with innocent glee. It would appear that monsters from Godzilla's universe actually appealed to the young ones. When the lad saw the others coming, he knew that if he stayed any longer, he would get caught. So he started to make his way back down to the ground, hoping he would make it back to the inn before his parents knew he and the equipment was missing.

As he made his way down, he said to himself, "I have got to tell Meihui back in China! I'm sure she'll want to come over here after I write her about this!". The boy's family were friends with Meihui's family for quite some time. The lad had played with her for quite some time before coming to Agrabah. Little did he realize that Meihui was the same girl that was a descendant of the Fa family, a direct bloodline to the heroine of China, Fa Mulan! And also that she was the one who saw Godzilla and the other monsters sixteen years ago when they were in the golden comet! She was six at the time she saw them, so right now she would be 22 years of age.

Things were really getting interesting at the moment!

* * *

~In the United States~

While King Caesar was handling his unique situation in the Middle East, Jet Jaguar was looking into his own as he was now in New Orleans. The metallic marvel was doing his best to avoid detection of the humans, being very careful to not letting the populace see him. It was twilight, and the citizens of the land were either finishing up their trades or opening up their businesses. Jet Jaguar stuck to the shadows, immediately ducking into an alley as soon as he left the bayou border. As soon as he was clear, he started to scan for his human friends. He thought, 'Okay, now where could they be? Aubert would not be at his home, judging on how he disliked how his family treated blacks. Magali could be at her family's shop, but after the events of last night, highly unlikely. And Skyler lad, I do not have enough info on him to even draw a guess on where he could be at. So where…?'.

Jet Jaguar's internal computer then picked up the bio-signature of Magali! He paid attention, looking up and finding that his scanners pointed towards the Macire's medical store/home. However, his map layout of the land showed him that the young lady was up on top of the roof of the building. And it seems that she was not alone, for his sensors picked up the bio-signatures of two others. And from the different wavelengths, they were boys. "Ah, I found Magali! I wonder if those two boys she is with right now are Aubert and Skyler… better check just to make sure." he said to himself before doing some fancy footwork up the walls of the two buildings he was between in. If one would have seen the action, they would have compared it to the stunts pulled off by certain famous Asian actors.

The android raced across the building tops, making sure that the populace did not spot him. Though he moved quickly, he did not move with recklessness or carelessness. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, making sure to make as little sound as possible from his impact landings and moving quickly before anyone could look to where the noise came from. In ten minutes, he arrived at his destination. He landed on the roof of the medicine building, and peered down to see that indeed, it was Magali on the roof. In addition, it was Aubert and Skyler with her!

The three children had been talking for a while, until Aubert heard something behind them. He told his friends to stop talking for a moment, saying that someone was here. He turned around and looked up, then spotted Jet Jaguar's smiling face as he peered out from behind a chimney. The three let out a breath and Magali stated, "Jet Jaguar! Don't scare us like that!". Though a smile was on her face, very glad to see her friend. The others sported relived smiles as well, seeing their hero amongst them again.

Jet Jaguar leapt down into the area they were in, and inquired, "Good to see all of you again. I have been a bit worried and curious on you three ever since that incident on the riverboat.".

Aubert replied, "We are fine. Though… we did get a good scolding from our folks when they came to get us from the sheriff's office. They were very much sore at us for leaving the home and getting into trouble.". The three rubbed their aching backsides a little, showing to the metal man that they had been disciplined well. Jet Jaguar knew that they had been disciplined, not abused as some sensitive ones would try to claim it so. The machine with a soul knew the fine line between loving discipline and child abuse, and these children had been disciplined.

Skyler had a look now as if he remembered something, then reached behind him to get something off the ground near the crate he had been sitting on. It was a newspaper and he stated, "By the way Jet Jaguar, you made the headlines! Take a look for yourself.". The android took the newspaper, unfolded it and read the front page.

It stated as so:

_**MYSTERIOUS PERSON SAVES TRIO OF KIDS!**_

_**Late last night, three known criminals were captured from the riverboat Magical Wonder. It was the Cari the Clamper, along with his two associates Gair and Garvan! Sheriff Chad and his deputy Kasey Jones apprehended and locked away the notorious bandits. However, the real story and mystery is on how they were caught in the first place. According to the sheriff's statements, it was three children who were at the scene at that particular time. Aubert La Bouff, son of wealthy plantation owner Enéas and Jacquie La Bouff. Magali Macaire, daughter of Rik and Elaine Macaire. And finally Skyler Truman, son of Seward and Tanzi Truman. The three young ones claimed that they had some help in capturing the notorious trio, and it is someone going by the name of Jet Jaguar.**_

_**Yes, you read right folks! That is the name of the mysterious figure that, according to the little ones, came down to put the villainous bandits before the law came in. However, some things do not appear to add up.**_

_**In an interview with Cari the Clamper, the old coot told the tale of a metal man… yes, you heard right folks, a metal man. He stated that a metal man came down from the upper levels of the riverboat, knocked his partner Garvan into the river with his elbow. And that Gair was defeated with just one punch to the stomach, even after it endured hits from him. Cari did not mention this part, but we got this statement from the kids. He tried to take Magali hostage, forcing this Jet Jaguar character to stand down. He tried to flee from the scene, but was caught off-guard by a blow to the head thanks to Skyler's brave actions.**_

_**All I can say, ladies and gentlemen, is that I believe that Cari and his goons have been having one sip of whiskey too many if they claim this Jet Jaguar hero is a metal man. However, not to say after the claims of Louie and Xavier, two of Aimeri Henderson's hunters, the night before at Tapper's Point somehow fits into the description. We can only hope, wait and learn more on this mysterious being…**_

_**On another note, U.S. Marshall Bass Reeves is on his way to come to take the bandits away for trial at a federal court…**_

Needless to say, Jet Jaguar was a little bit surprised by the article. He looked to the three humans and stated, "I have to say, this is rather… interesting. So, I'm a hero now. This is good, but I think I need to stick more to the shadows and bayou still.". Aubert and Magali inquired to why, while Skyler was piqued by the knowledge that his metal friend was dwelling in the bayou lands.

Said android explained, "If I reveal myself now to the public, more then likely it can cause more harm than good. I'll wait a few days for a while and see what develops. I also may need to talk more about this with Odie and Radelle.". That is when the three kids eyes widened and they gasped upon hearing those names.

Aubert nearly exclaimed, "You know about those two voodoo witches?! You met them!?". Apparently, Odie and Radelle had a bit of a rumored reputation in New Orleans but not of the good kind. However, it was all due to old, still-prejudiced white folks that held a deep grudge towards any of the blacks that had defied them.

Jet Jaguar replied, "I have, and I am staying with them. They were kind enough to take me in after I came to this world. And believe me, they are not witches. Merely ones that have been able to tap into the mystical energies that surround this place. There is more to them then you know, so don't automatically believe rumors you hear on them.". The three children were now contemplating the mechanical man's words, but it was Magali that recalled the part when he said he came to this world… putting it together that their friend was from another world!

Before she or any of them could ask anything else, Jet Jaguar felt something… something bad that was approaching. Even though his sensors could not pick up on it, his soul's sixth sense did. While not as advanced or deep as Godzilla's legendary sixth sense, he still had it and it was telling him that it was time to go. He rose up, turned around and looked towards the woods. He spoke, "Sorry to make our reunion short, but I sense that something is nearby… something bad. I have to get back to the woods before Odie and Radelle realize that I'm gone.". He then asked Skyler if he could keep the newspaper, and the confused pre-teen answered that he could.

Jet Jaguar turned around to give a brief salute to the confused humans before turning back and bounding away! The trio got up from their seats and went over to the edge of the roof to see their friend leaping from rooftop to rooftop like a jack-rabbit. As they continued to see their friend head towards the bayou woods, Magali spoke up, "You two… did you hear what he said a little while ago? He said he came to this world, meaning he isn't from these parts at all!". The two boys recalled the words that their hero spoke earlier, and realized that she was right.

Skyler put in, "Friends, I reckon that one of these days, we need to go into that swamp and find Odie and Radelle. Maybe they can shed more light on our new friend.". Aubert and Magali gulped upon hearing the part on entering the bayou, wild lands that held animals such as alligators and snakes. But, their frightened faces quickly turned to determined ones. If they learned more about the trio living in the swamplands, maybe they could do something about in a positive way that could benefit the town.

What they did not know is that they were not the only ones to see Jet Jaguar bound away. Down below, a certain man was coming towards the medical store to get some supplies. It was Aimeri, and the plantation owner did not look pleased at the moment. He was grumbling on how his servants were all a tad under the weather at the moment, and he had to go all the way to the Macaire store to get medicine. Even though the trip to said store was only a twenty minute walk, he believed that a man of his statue should not stoop to walking on common ground or doing menial work. He was about to enter the store, when he heard some light thumping sounds from above. He turned to look up… and saw a large, black shadow leaping from the rooftop!

He gasped in confusion and curiosity, continuing to see the figure leap off from rooftop to rooftop, heading back towards the bayou. His confusion turned to evil curiosity, his eyes narrowing slightly as he put his right hand to his chin, adopting a thinking posture. He thought, 'Now, what in the heck was that thing? Could it be that Jet Jaguar person the paper spoke of? Hmmm… this could be interesting. Perhaps those fools Louie and Xavier were speaking truthfully those two nights ago… better keep my ears and ears opened more for this person. Just in case…'.

Things were definitely getting interesting in New Orleans!

* * *

~At Copenhagen~

While most of the citizens of the kingdom were awake and happily going about their duties, it was a solemn air on the castle grounds. King Hrok and his family, plus his advisors were doing what they could to prepare for the inevitable attack that would be coming to their home. After breakfast, the king had his men inspect the armory and weapons room, and also to order some more from any of the neighboring kingdoms if the number of weapons was not good enough. Hrok did not see his sorcerer Christopher Anderson anywhere, but one of his soldiers reported to him that the elderly wizard went off on one of his magical trips. His Majesty knew quickly that Chris was out gathering the necessary items that he needed to create the magical barrier.

On his way to see his soldiers, who were training in the courtyard grounds, he was met with one of his advisors. An middle-aged woman that went by the name of Yvette, one who had been with the king council for many years. She walked with her ruler and inquired, "Your Majesty, do you think it is wise to not let our ally Arendelle know about this dire situation?". Just a few moments ago, Yvette and the other advisors were told to alert their allies on the upcoming situation with Hans. However, King Hrok told them to leave Arendelle out of this for the time being. Many were surprised at this, since the kingdom did have a supernatural queen that could lend them a hand.

King Hrok turned to his female advisor and answered, "Yes, Councilwoman Yvette. I believe that it is wise, and right to not let Arendelle know of the situation with Hans. For one thing, it is highly likely that if they hear about what happened to my foolish brother, many of the soldiers from Arendelle would most likely come to seek revenge rather than seeking to protect the kingdom.". His words held truth in it, for many of the citizens were still very sore about what happened three years ago, when Hans manipulated the citizens and the royal women… and also got Anna and Elsa killed. If they heard the news on what happened to Hans on him acquiring power and escaping his prison, more then likely the soldiers would want revenge instead of protecting Copenhagen.

The king continued, "Also this, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have no ideas or plans when it comes to the concept of war. Sure, they have soldiers to protect their kingdom and land, but not enough to be considered an army.". Again, this was true. Arendelle did have troops and solders, all well-versed in combat, but the numbers were just too small to even be considered a force like an army. Plus, the queen and princess at this point do not understand the true concept of war and would be more of a hindrance then ally.

Hrok finished it up, "And finally, it is Queen Elsa. She has mastered her ice power, as my scouts have told me for some time, but if she sees Hans and gets very emotional… more then likely, she would do something that would do more harm than good. I trust in her ability to control herself, but not at this particular time since all this tension may bring back some unwanted emotions that could affect her judgement.". Elsa was indeed mastering her ice abilities, but they were more affected by her emotions from her heart. Upon hearing or seeing Hans may cause her powers to react and thus, be more harm then beneficial to the protection of the kingdom.

Yvette nodded, indeed seeing her Majesties wisdom in not letting Arendelle be aware of the situation. She stated, "I see. Indeed, you are wise to not let Arendelle in on our problem. I believe we can make do with the other neighboring kingdoms that are our allies.". King Hrok nodded, both soon arriving at the courtyard grounds.

At the grounds stood many of the soldiers in King Hrok's army, among them were all the officers of rank. Many other soldiers were on the walkways, towers and keep towers to listen in to their leader. When he came in, all of them stood at attention as one. These soldiers in red and white uniforms wanted to show their pride and loyalty to the king. Hrok went to a stand that rose up a little, and look all around at his standing army. He took in a breath, let it out and stated, "Soldiers of Copenhagen! I stand before you all with some grave news. It seems that my misguided brother Hans has escaped his imprisonment at Grena, and is now in possession of magic and monsters that threaten our very nation!". That got murmurs, calls and so forth erupting from the soldiers in all the various places. However, their captains and officers of higher rank silenced them with a raising of their hand.

Hrok continued, "He will be coming here soon, that much we know to be true. However, he has gone to try and conquer my brother's other kingdoms before coming here. So, we must be prepared for any kind of refugees that will be heading here from the places he has been. Also, our allies from neighboring kingdoms will be joining us soon to aid us in our defense against Hans.". That was good news to hear for the defenders of the kingdom.

The king finished up with a powerful and moving closing, "Everyone… I cannot guarantee anything else at this point. But I do know that one thing is certain. My foolish brother is going to see that we are not to be taken lightly, that we are not going to just roll over and cave to his demands. We are a proud and strong nation that does not tolerate the kind of actions that he loves to do! So be prepared, get ready however you can… and also pray and ask the Lord above for wisdom, courage and strength in this dire hour! FOR COPENHAGEN AND ALL OF DENMARK!". The soldiers cheered and rallied to their leader, who stood tall, strong, proud and true!

Yvette, who stood to the side and heard the announcement, wiped a proud tear from her eye. She had faith in her leader, and it was more cemented by his words just now. Up above, Queen Gunnvor with her two daughters and son, had heard everything. The fiery and beautiful queen and children also felt strength, pride and peace in their beings after hearing their husband/father's words. King Hrok was loved by all for a reason, and this was it. His compassion, justice, love for the people and faith in the Higher powers made him a leader that one would gladly stand by with little to no questions asked.

It has begun in the capital kingdom of Denmark!

* * *

~In Arendelle~

A ship was pulling into the harbor at the quaint kingdom of magic and mystery, a vessel that was unique from the others since it carried visitors and tourists from other kingdoms. It had just arrived, and the people were getting off as soon as the gangplank was let down. Many people from all over Europe were coming ashore to see the sights and sounds of this wonderful kingdom they had heard so much about. However, there was two people of interest that were worth noting about as soon as they touched down on dry land. They were vastly different physically, but had something in common that should be noted here.

One of these new visitors to Arendelle was a forty-three year old woman that came from northern England, wearing a simple but lovely blue and white dress. Her hair was blonde with some white gray hairs here and there, but so subtle that no one would notice it if they were not looking hard enough. She had light tan skin, blue eyes that showed both wisdom and an impish mischievous streak that one would not find in a woman her age. In her hands were two bags, showing that she had planned to stay in Arendelle for a bit.

The other visitor that came on the dock just after the blonde beauty was a twenty-one year old lady that was a real beauty to boot! She had tan skin that had darkened thanks to a lot of days out in the sun, black shimmering long hair, blue eyes that sparkled with life and adventure. She was wearing a simple but elegant dress that was made to keep the wearer comfortable in any kind of weather. She had just come from Sennen, England to relax and also enjoy some adventures out in a new country for a bit.

The visitors were none other than Alice and Regina from England!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! I also hope that I filled this chapter the way Disney would back in the classic days with humor, some adventure, some quirkiness and a touch of seriousness that made it more enjoyable in those days.

In the next chapter, Hans and his army encounter some dissent and distrust thanks to three certain spies in their ranks. Plus, expect to see Anna and Elsa deal with Kristoff, Svenson and Olaf when the trio run into a certain saurian. And also, see what happens when Little Godzilla is a little too curious for his own good. Expect to see some real zany actions that I hope is true, classic Disney style! And with some surprising visitors from the first novel here, things will really get interesting from here on in.

Plus, with the spy in Agrabah, things will also be buzzing from their enemies.

Now for the questions: If you were Azad or Malak, what would you want to show King Caesar first in your home? If you were Jet Jaguar, what would you be thinking after seeing the headlines in the newspaper? If you were King Hrok, what would you say to your troops? And finally, would you let Arendelle in on the situation or no?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	19. Chapter 19

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Glad to see the loyal reviewers back! I understand that they may have had other engagements and such, and I respect that. Just good to see some long and interesting reviews from you all. Now, need to focus any and all attention to this second novel so I can make it so that it is equal or more to my first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_! Speaking of which, I highly recommend that you read it first before reading this novel.

In this chapter, Godzilla will come out to battle against an unusual creature to protect his newfound friends and their companions! Little Godzilla explores more of the world beyond Rapunzel's old tower, and in the process unknowingly gives Tinkerbell an ability that she displayed in the classic Disney movie _Peter Pan_! And finally, you will Hans as he tries to deal with his troops after some interference from the good spies.

King Hrok is going to see that Elsa is more than meets the eye. Arendelle included. But for the moment, he is going to try and spare the kingdom from war. He knows what serious battle is like, and while he does respect Elsa's abilities and capabilities, he doesn't think that he or her people are ready for such a thing.

I know I have other stories that many want to see updated… but I just don't feel the good pull from them as I do when it concerns this novel! I love Disney and Godzilla, and I know them much more intimately then with Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. So for those wanting to see an update to those stories, you going to have to wait! My true and real passion is for classic Disney and Toho writing!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or areas. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. Any song I use that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them their props and due as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 19

The mature beauty known as Alice looked around as she walked ahead, her bags in her hands and very much impressed on what she was witnessing. She thought, 'So this is Arendelle… what a magnificent place! It really does live up to its reputation as an ideal place to see!'. The blonde visitor to Wonderland so long ago had decided to take a vacation of sort from her home. Her husband Virgil had gone overseas on a business trip to North America, specifically to the United States to see if he could open his trade there, which was selling books. Her twenty-three year old daughter Lillie had gone off to a private school to learn what kind of trade that would suit her talents. Alice was proud of her daughter, for she displayed a brilliant mind for healing. And not just of the body, but of the heart and mind as she loved to make her patients feel comfortable and optimistic. Since she had time for herself, she decided to travel and see parts of Europe for a while. And from her neighbors, she had heard that Arendelle was an excellent spot to stop off at for a bit.

Alice looked around and saw that the kingdom was fairly large, but not overly so like London or any other cities back in her country. She looked around, and spotted an officer nearby in uniform. The mature beauty went to the soldier and inquired, "Excuse me, good sir. But, I am fairly new to this land and I was wondering if there is an inn that I could check in to.".

The uniformed man answered, "Ah, I see. Well, if you go straight ahead, then turn right at the first intersection, you'll see a place called the _Angel Inn_. It's fairly large and should be enough to accommodate your stay here at our kingdom.". After giving his answer, he tipped his head and hat a little in a polite gesture to Alice. The blonde beauty returned the gesture with a small but true smile and a Thank You before walking ahead.

Strolling down the street, Alice looked around and saw that Arendelle was well-kept and the citizens seemed to be in high spirits today. The buildings were of simple but excellent design, and the shops featured various items and other things that one would like to purchase. She said to herself, "This place looks very marvelous! I think this will be a good place to stay for a few days or so.". The mature beauty turned right at the first intersection of the town, and spotted her destination. As she walked towards it, she saw that the inn was close to food markets which would ease her travels in getting sustenance.

Going into the quaint-looking building, Alice walked up to the receptionist desk. The receptionist herself, a young woman of about nineteen years of age, looked at her and smiled. On her outfit was a golden metal tag that spelled out GABRIELLA. She inquired, "Hello there! Good morning and welcome to the _Angel Inn_. How may I help you today?". Alice answered who she was and that she was a tourist from England, and was planning on staying in the land for a few days or so. This pleased the young lady greatly, since tourism was only mildly up, and any kind of patron from afar would be wonderful for the establishment.

When Alice asked about price, Gabriella stated, "You are in luck, Mrs. Alice. We are having a special this week. It's about 10 _krones_ per night for a standard room, 20 for a more spacious and luxurious accommodations. And also, the inn functions as a currency exchange facility, so we can officially see how much your country's currency is worth here.". Alice was relieved to hear this, since she had forgotten to investigate on how much British currency would equal to Norway currency. She brought out her purse and took out about 10 British pound coins, and handed it to the receptionist. She had taken about 100 pound coins, so she was hoping she had brought enough with her on this trip.

She inquired, "So… will this be enough for a room?". The young lady examined the British coins, then gave a smile to Alice. She said it would be more then enough, since 1 British pound at the moment was worth about 11.88 _krones_. Alice was indeed glad that her currency was worth this much, and stated that she would like one of the standard rooms. Luxury just didn't seem to suit her taste at the moment, and would most likely be outside exploring much of the kingdom. She gave three coins to Gabriella, telling her to keep the change which made her very glad before accepting the key to her room.

The young lady stated, "Here is the Key to Room 101, which is actually pretty good since it has a good view of the marketplace. Plus, if you wish to sleep in a bit extra, is situated so the sun can't hit you until noon.". This made Alice a bit pleased since on some days, she would like to sleep in a little bit late. The beautiful employee rang a bell that was on the desk, and coming to the room was a young man of about fourteen or so years of age. He was dressed in simple but sharp clothes, and a badge on his left chest area showed that he worked at the Angel Inn as a bellboy of sort.

"Thanks for coming, Isaiah. Please take Mrs. Alice's bags up to Room 101." Gabriella ordered. The bellboy nodded, and reached his hand out to Alice so she could put her luggage into it. The visitor from England did so, one bag in each hand, and the energetic lad escorted the latest patron of Angel Inn upstairs. Alice was slightly amused by the bellboy's behavior, but was glad to see someone actually enjoying work at his age.

As soon as Alice vanished upstairs, the entrance/exit door opened again and in came Regina. The Spanish girl looked over the area and said to herself, "Yup! This place looks good enough to stay in for a while!". The beauty had grown much in the last sixteen years, and also her mind as well. The young lady had been a critical part of the day when Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Rodan arrived to their universe all those years ago. The monster's impact and imprint on the citizens who were with them ran deep and long, and for the better.

Regina and her big brother Carlitos had dove into the animal kingdom area, and had been studying animal behavior on both the land, and in the sea. Carlitos took to the field, wanting to see animals that were large and tough-looking. His sister, however, took the more subtle but very important approach. She studied animals that many deemed small and insignificant, but her findings actually amazed some people when they read her reports/findings. When combined with her brother's research, their reports made waves throughout the scientific community but in a positive way! Their mother and father were very proud of their children, and also the royal family was as well.

The Marcel royal family had taken a more active role in paying attention to their subjects, especially Melody and her husband Oliver Oxen. Regina and Carlitos were among the many viewers that saw the two get married, and it had been one of the most happiest and exciting days in Sennen's history! Melody had helped Regina and Carlitos with their reports, especially for the ones in the ocean.

Now, the Spanish beauty was enjoying some time off for herself. She had been working very hard and long with her various animal projects, and her family insisted that she take a vacation. Carlitos had gone off on vacation before her, going to relax and enjoy some adventure in Italy. Even Melody, Ariel, Eric, and Oliver insist that she go out and relax somewhere in Europe since she did have enough funds saved up. Regina loved her work, but even she knew that a vacation sounded great at this particular time. Queen Ariel told her about a kingdom that had been getting some attention over the years, Arendelle. According to reports from both soldier and civilian, the kingdom had been under some rough times but no longer. Now, the place was ideal for anyone to travel there and enjoy the scenery and customs.

So Regina packed her things, took a purse with some British pound coins in it, and wished her family and friends a fond farewell as she left Sennen, England! Her parents promised to look after her home, and to make sure that her notes and reports were kept safe. The Marcel family wished her good luck and to take it a bit easy.

Now, she was in Arendelle and ready to settle down for her vacation! Regina went to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, are there any rooms available? I'm new here, and would like a room for the next few days or so.". The young lady behind the counter looked up from the book she had been briefly reading, and gave Regina a professional smile. She replied that yes, there were still rooms available and also on the special rate that was going on at the moment. Regina was very pleased that she had brought about 85 British pounds with her, and that the inn functioned as a currency exchange facility. She gave 3 pound coins to Gabriella, telling her she could keep the change. The young lady was again very happy at this, thanking God for the good fortune that was coming her way. Since Isaiah was currently busy, she called forth another bellhop.

She tapped the bell twice, and coming in quick was a bell-girl this time around. She looked to be around fifteen years of age, a year older then Isaiah. Her uniform was simple like his, but one meant for ladies. Gabriella stated, "Thanks for coming quick, Lulu. Can you please escort Miss Regina to her room? It will be Room 110, near the end of the hall.". She then handed Regina the key needed to open said room. Lulu gave a bright smile and a short salute before letting the Spanish beauty take her luggage, which was a single but rather large bag. Thankfully though, Lulu was stronger then she looked, and hefted the bag with ease.

Regina went to follow the bell-girl, but near the stairs, she turned around and asked Gabriella a question. She inquired, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what kind of activities are around here? I would like to do something this afternoon, but I don't know what.".

Gabriella answered, "We have many activities here in Arendelle, but the most popular activity is the Wilderness Tour that is hosted by our own Ice Master, Kristoff. It starts at around 11:30 a.m., which is a few hours from now. And if you are lucky, you can go on the tour with our beloved royal princess and queen in tow!". Regina was very pleased by this, and stated that she would try the activity out before going upstairs to her room.

Yes, Kristoff actually had another job in the kingdom that did not involve ice. While being an Ice Master was a decent enough job, Anna felt that her beau needed to be more social but did not want to take him out of nature. So, an answer came to her in the form of a nature program that would be beneficial to both parties! Kristoff and Sven would take paying tourists off to the west side of the kingdom, showing them nature in all her glory and explaining how it was important to respect and care for her. The activity would include a lunch stop that would be at the base of North Mountain, and a small hike on a trail up the mountain that would turn them around and back towards civilization.

It was a good idea indeed by the princess, since it would allow Kristoff the chance to socialize with other people while sticking close to nature. Add in that the people would pay to be on the tour, it would bring in revenue for the kingdom. The only problem was that Kristoff and Sven were often out, so the tour was sporadic at best. Meaning that it would only be open if the two citizens of Arendelle would be at town at all. However, the program would be at its best if Princess Anna or Queen Elsa decided to come along! Who would pass up a chance to spend an afternoon with two beautiful and popular women of royalty? It was random when they would come on, but still it was a chance that few would ever pass up.

* * *

~Later that afternoon~

Time rolled by pretty quick, and soon the appointed hour was upon the customers that had decided to take up on the Wilderness Tour. Waiting at the fountain that was in the middle of the kingdom was Regina and Alice, the latter finding out about the tour and deciding to give it a try. They were the only two tourists that were going to take the activity, and they made sure to dress in wears that were suited for a nature hike. While Alice did get some glances from the gentlemen in the crowd, it was Regina that was getting a majority of the action as young men and teens were giving the beautiful lady long, very much approved stares and even some whistling. The Spanish beauty blushed and smiled shyly, still seeing that her beauty was appreciated in Norway as it did in England. Some of the boys that had given her long stares did so while their girlfriends were with them, and thus the young men were sporting either bumps on their heads or handprints on their left or right side of their faces. The ones that whistled or even winked at Regina while with their ladies found themselves being led away painfully by the ear or arm.

'Yeah, still got it! I just hope that the jealous girlfriends don't try to do anything to me…' Regina thought. She already had a beau back in England, a young sailor by the name of Samuel. He had cared for and supported her since they first met as kids, some years after Godzilla and the other monsters left back for their home. The two had grown close, and had gone through thick and thin together. In fact, Regina was hoping that she and he would tie the knot soon in a year or so.

Alice looked to her new friend and asked, "So Regina, do you have family back home? What are they like?". The two had met at the fountain, and instead of being nervous since they were strangers, they started to talk and a friendship was blooming between them. Regina was about to answer when they heard a loud snorting sound coming from in front of them. The two women turned to see Sven the reindeer trotting towards them, pulling a large sleigh. In the driver's seat was Kristoff, and inside the sleigh was Princess Anna and Queen Elsa! The two tourists were very much surprised to see the royalty coming with them on this trip.

Anna waved as she got out of the sleigh, her sister soon following. She smiled and greeted, "Hello there, visitors! Welcome to the Wilderness Tour! My name is Princess Anna, and this is my sister Queen Elsa. We're going to be accompanying you on the tour you are about to take around Arendelle.". Alice and Regina returned the good gesture and introduced themselves to the princess and queen. Regina had been with royalty before, but this was the first time to see a princess and queen on a tour like this.

Earlier on, Elsa tried to cheer Anna up after the incident with Godzilla. She did manage to get her mind off of the sizzling steak mishap, but Elsa saw that it was not enough. That was when she remembered about the Wilderness Tour, and Kristoff being back in Arendelle. The white-haired beauty formulated a plan to get her sister to get her regular, fiery spirit back up and that was to go on her beau's tour! She would have to go along as well to make sure that nothing happened to her or Kristoff, but she did indeed love touring into nature with her family and friends.

Alice stated, "It is a pleasure to be meeting and shaking hands with royalty. So, where can…?". Her inquiry halted as soon as she saw something coming their way fast. Regina turned to see what her friend was facing at, and she too was stunned like Alice. Approaching them was Olaf, who was smiling brightly and waving at them. Elsa and Anna saw the dumbfounded faces of their new acquaintances, they could not blame them for being stunned and giggled a little. After all, it was not every day that one would see a living snowman, especially one existing in the middle of spring.

Olaf shook the hands with Alice first, then Regina. The two were staring at him blankly as he spoke, "Hi everyone! Name's Olaf, and I'm going to be traveling with you all! Because I really want to be with my friends today, and meet more friends like you!". Regina and Alice were just simply stunned silly at seeing a real snowman that had a snow cloud hovering over it, and also not melting at all in the balmy spring weather. The mature blonde beauty was pinching herself, making sure that she was not dreaming and perhaps back in Wonderland again. Regina just nodded, still a bit stunned to say anything at this point.

Kristoff said, "Okay now, before anything happens, just like to ask for payment for the tour. It's about 10 _krones_ per person, and that includes the lunches that we'll have once we reach the base of the North Mountain.". Regina and Alice each took out two British pound coins, giving the Ice Master a total of 47.52 _krones_. Anna was about to tell them about the exchange rate, but Alice said that they knew about it and wanted to give them something extra. Regina added in that after seeing Olaf, and knowing they were going to go on a tour with royalty, they felt that this was the fair thing to do. The blonde wilderness man was very glad for the money, as he would now be able to pay for any other expenses that might come up. Olaf was the first one in, leaping in with his usual youthful enthuasim that got the two tourist beauties giggling a little at his antics.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get this reindeer sleigh a-moving!" Olaf declared as he climbed over the sleigh seats and next to Kristoff. The group gave the snowman a peculiar look, puzzled on where he learned such lingo. Olaf turned around to see the looks directed at him, and he sheepishly stated that he got that line from a book he read at the bookstore, one that came from the Wild West of the United States of America. The ladies and Kristoff, even Sven, could only shake their heads and give a little smile for their funny, frosty companion. Elsa sat with Alice, facing Anna and Regina as they situated themselves.

The Ice Master declared, "Okay, we're going to ride through town for a bit. When we get to the edge of it, we go on foot from there into the forest. Understood?". When he got the OK's from the ladies, he asked his reindeer friend to get on going. Sven grunted strongly before putting his back into the sleigh and towing it with ease! What Regina and Alice did not know is that Elsa put a special enchantment on the skis of the sleigh, where they would be slick and smooth as ice when traversing ground that was not snow. It allowed Sven to pull the vehicle with ease. The Snow Queen was very glad that she was able to use her ice abilities to make life a little easier for her companions. The princess and queen talked with their companions, knowing it was going to be a bit of a ride.

* * *

~An hour and a half later~

It was now 1:00 p.m., and all was peaceful at the base of the North Mountain. However, the peace was shattered by a loud WHOOP of joy from a certain marshmallow-like being who came running into a clearing. Olaf was in high spirits as he was soon followed by Kristoff, Sven, Elsa, Regina, and Alice. "Come on, everyone! Let's have our lunch now, so that we can get to the mountain trail quicker!" Olaf exclaimed while he ran around the clearing. The humans and reindeer just smiled endearingly at their hyper-active friend as they started to make their picnic area. Kristoff spread on the soft grass a large, red and white squared blanket while Sven checked the edge of the woods to make sure they were clear. In each girl's hands were food and drinking items, the ladies doing what they could to help out.

The nature hike/tour was more exciting then Regina and Alice realized, when they reached the end of the city limits and went on foot through the woods. Thankfully for them, a worn path was shown so they took it as they went into the thick woodlands. The girls, royal ladies, Ice Master and his companions were greeted by many wildlife that inhabited the land. Plus, they saw flowers and plants that only existed in Norway and could not be found anywhere else. However, it was Olaf that really got their hearts pumping when he joyfully walked into a cave that belonged to a mother Brown bear and her cubs. Needless to say, the entire group quickly beat feet and retreated from the scene when the protective mother came out roaring and snarling! Olaf was running from the bear too, but he thought that she was playing Tag with them. But the humans and reindeer knew that in this game, Tag… would be the last thing they would ever play.

The group ran from the mama Brown bear for a good while before Elsa stopped it cold by creating a freezing wall of ice that stopped it. The angry mammal stopped in her tracks, sniffed the ice and growled loudly. Her instincts told her that this ice was not natural, and the one who shot said ice was also un-natural, so she lumbered back to her cave so she could protect her cubs. Regina and Alice saw the technique and were amazed when they saw it. The queen had told them of her abilities, and the two tourists were impressed that she had natural-born ice powers. Anna inquired on how they were not stunned like the citizens were when they discovered Elsa's power for the first time, and the two answered that they had some run-ins with some magic in their neck of the woods. Still, Alice and Regina were very much amazed on how well Elsa could control her ice abilities.

When the group saw that they lost the animal, they all turned to Olaf who just smiled at them and asked on what was wrong. Regina replied in a firm tone, "Next time you see a cave… please, PLEASE do not go in there.". Olaf thought on it for a moment, then simply answered OK and started back on the trail. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff loved their quirky friend. They really did, but sometimes he just did things that tested their patience greatly. It was all thanks to his innocence and naïve nature that actually spared him from discipline.

Now, they had made it to the clearing near a stream that ran towards the base of North Mountain. The ladies spread out the lunches and drinks, which consisted of some simple but delicious sandwiches and canteens that held in lemonade. Sven was content in eating the grass on the ground, and Olaf was busy looking at the small fish that was swimming in the stream. The group sat in a circle on the blanket; clockwise with Kristoff at the top, Anna by his side, then Regina, Elsa and finally Alice. As they sat down to cool down from their hike and little run in with the Brown bear, they started to dig into their sandwiches. Kristoff inquired, "So, how do you like things here in Arendelle so far?".

Alice answered, "It is simply very lovely, and also quite exciting! Especially with the company we have here.". She made her point when Olaf almost lost his carrot nose to a hungry fish, but managed to toss the sea creature back into the stream and save his nose… what was left of it, at least.

Regina added in, "Yeah! This place has a unique and COOL charm of its own. Right Elsa?". The others chuckled at the silly pun, the queen included. She had been on the rounds of many ice and cool puns, and while tired of it from most people, it was good to hear from close friends and family. And at the moment, Regina and Alice were coming more into the friend group rather then just acquaintances.

Anna was about to say something when she saw Regina looking at the large body of water that was in front of them, a faraway look in her eyes. She inquired, "Regina, are you okay?". The Spanish beauty shook her head a little and turned towards the princess, saying she was fine. However, Anna saw that there was more to this and asked on why she had a spacy look on her face.

Regina blushed in embarrassment from being caught going a little space cadet on them, but she answered "Just thinking about a certain friend. Seeing the large body of water out there… it kinda reminds me of him, even though it's been sixteen years since I last saw him.". The young lady was thinking about on how she first met Godzilla all those years ago, when he rose up from the ocean near the beach, and how he held her up and she hugged his snout. However, the others automatically thought that she was talking about a human guy.

Alice asked, "Regina, this person you are talking about… what is he like?". Regina realized that her friends thought that whom she was speaking of was a human, but decided to humor them for the moment. She answered that he was strong, powerful, a bit misunderstood, a king and… a little green all around. She giggled a little at seeing the confused looks on their faces as they were wondering what kind of friend she had all those years ago.

* * *

As they were enjoying their little break and lunch, they were not aware that they were being watched by a small group that was perched at the base of the mountain. It was Håvard and three other female Mountain trolls that were observing them! Their leader, Lady Benedikta, had sensed them coming to the mountain. She was a little curious on why her new acquaintances were coming back so soon, and with more company no less. So she sent her apprentice with an escort of three guards to go and check on the situation. The Mountain trolls did just that, and Håvard observed them enough to see that they were on a picnic of sort. And thanks to a subtle spell of listening in, he was able to hear and thankfully, the royal ladies made no mention of their existence.

"It seems that we can rest a bit easy, ladies. The group is merely enjoying a restful time at the feet of our proud mountain home, and Anna and Elsa have kept our existence secret." Håvard stated, causing the guards to breathe out a soft sigh of relief. They realized that their trust in the two royal humans were valid, so far at least. Håvard was now considering going back to the city to report to their leader when a male scout came running out from the cave entrance/exit that was behind them. The Mountain trolls looked to the scout and the apprentice knew that something was amiss.

"Sir, I have something to report! While in the mines, four of our workers found… a Rock Wyrm!" the scout nearly exclaimed after he offered a brief salute to his superior. The three female guards and Håvard gasped softly as they now knew the situation was serious. Rock Wyrms were creatures of solid rock, living and breathing earth that resembled serpentine dragons. Their bodies were of rich earthen brown, and had eyes like rubies. Adult Rock Wyrms were about 12-18 feet in length, and could live to about 145 years. They lived in magma that was deep beneath the earth. Their bodies were highly resistant to physical attacks, but weak against water and ice elements. Also, while their natural diet consisted of rocks… it was discovered some time ago that they were found of meat as well. The Mountain trolls and the Rock Wyrms had been natural enemies, and population of the creatures had been kept in tight check for one reason. If one of the earthen dragons made it to the surface, chances would be high that humans would discover their existence after pursuing the beast.

"Okay, we will deal with this creature before…" Håvard started to say, but the scout raised his hand to cut him off, showing he still had something important to say.

The scout said, "It's more serious then that, sir. This particular Rock Wyrm… it is the Special-class kind.". Now that the apprentice and guards very much tensed up after that statement. You see, most of the Rock Wyrms were of rich-brown earth color with ruby-colored eyes. But Special-class kinds… they were different. Only one was born every 100 years or so, and they were different from the other serpentine dragons in many ways. Special-class Rock Wyrms were charcoal gray with eyes silver like the moon, and they grew to about 20-45 feet in length! The had the high resistance to physical attacks, but also displayed an amazing endurance against water and ice. Curiously, they were vulnerable to fire but only if it was extreme enough. They also lived twice the life span of a normal Rock Wyrm, and they had voracious appetites for anything… be it mineral or organic.

One of the guards inquired sharply, "What are the measurements and the color regarding the Special-class?". Measurement and color indicated how old the Rock Wyrm was, and the scout replied that it was only 20 feet in length and its body color a dull gray. Håvard quickly realized that this Special-class serpent dragon was actually young by the species standards, a juvenile at best. But that was dangerous nonetheless, as young Rock Wyrms had healthy appetites.

The apprentice inquired, "Is it close by? Is it near our location?". The scout was about to answer… when the area they were in started to shake! It was gradual, but started to increase in intensity quickly! The Mountain trolls retained their footing quickly, letting their feet dig more into the rock. The place underneath them exploded, and coming out from the hole at the base of the mountain was the Special Rock Wyrm! The creature let out a huge roar, one that shook the air and land! Håvard and the others saw that the humans, reindeer and snowman were now looking at the creature, as it was about 15 yards in front of them.

He exclaimed, "This is not good… everyone! Get to the ground now! We must try and help the humans before the situation spirals out of control!". The guards and scout agreed before jumping and sliding down the North Mountain base. Their legs and feet were designed so that they could slide down any kind of rough surface with ease. Once they hit the solid ground, they chased after the Special-class monster that was crawling towards the startled humans.

The group was enjoying talking more about this and that, when they saw a beast they had never seen before emerge from the base of North Mountain! Kristoff's eyes widened as he shot up and exclaimed, "What in heaven and earth is that thing?! Is that a monster?!". The ladies all jumped up from the spots as well, huddling together as they saw the large monster slithering towards them. Olaf, the goofy but loveable hero as was, went over to greet the large earth dragon. The Special Rock Wyrm looked down at the snowman, a bit curious to see a living pile of snow.

"Hi there! Name's Olaf! Want to be my friend?" the naïve snowman asked as he extended his tree branch to the creature. The rocky serpent-dragon lowered its snout, sniffed at the smiling snowman… then chomped down and ate almost half of Olaf's body! Luckily for him, his face was spared completely.

"Ummm… on second thought… I think I'll go run in terror now. Thanks for the bite!" Olaf stated before hopping back to his friends on his left leg, screaming in terror. Elsa took charge immediately as she shot an ice beam from her right hand at the beast! Normally, a blast of concentrated ice would fell any other Rock Wyrm. But this one was of the Special-class, thus everyone was surprised when the creature did not freeze into a solid block of ice or backed away. The dull gray colored monster roared, sending a shockwave that canceled the ice beam and shattered it! The backlash caused Elsa to stumble a little in surprise, but Anna was there to steady her.

"Everyone, we need to run! Quick, to the right!" Alice exclaimed. The group was about to take off to their right side, but the beast saw through their plan. Another unique trait of this particular monster was their intelligence, knowing on what their prey was going to do. This made them more formidable then their normal relations. The Special Rock Wyrm swung its tail fast and strong near some trees, knocking them down and thus blocking their path. It did the same thing to the left side of its targets, creating barriers that trapped the group. It slithered towards the group, Sven and a regenerated Olaf cowering behind the humans. Kristoff would have taken out his small hatcher that he carried to use as a weapon, but he left that behind in town thinking he would not be needing it on the tour.

Anna was about to suggest they cross the water, using Elsa's ice power to make a slippery road of sort, when something happened. The head of the rocky beast was suddenly slammed into the ground, stunning it for a bit. The royal ladies looked around to see who could done that… and they saw coming out of the trees nearby was Håvard and the Mountain trolls! They breathed out a sigh of relief, but the others were just stunned to see beings like them. Alice was now seriously considering that she had ended up back in Wonderland again, thinking she was dreaming. She pinched herself tight, and winced in pain, realizing that it was not a dream.

The apprentice to Lady Benedikta exclaimed, "Anna, Elsa, everyone! Quickly, follow us to the mountain! We'll be safe there!". He was using his magic to keep the head of the Rock Wyrm down, but he knew it was not going to last long. Already, the monster was struggling to get himself free of the pressure spell that was keeping his head down to the ground. The princess and queen ran towards their friends, turning around and urging their companions to trust them and follow. Kristoff, Regina, Alice, Sven and Olaf were downright confused at this particular point, but felt that they better do as they were told rather then hesitate. The group ran now with the rulers of Arendelle, going to the Mountain trolls and following them towards the mountain.

Kristoff exclaimed, "Anna, what is going on here?! What is that thing, and who are these guys?!". Anna answered that they would explain later, but she had no idea what the Rock Wyrm was considering she had never seen it.

The lot was close to the mountain, to the hole the Rock Wyrm made to escape into the outside world. However, trouble struck as the beast was released from the spell and roared out fiercely. It was clearly agitated that some being managed to keep it down, from eating its prey. It slammed its tail hard into the ground, creating a strong enough tremor that caused the hole to shake and quake until the roof collapsed! The group skidded to a stop, and watched in horror/frustration as their only way out from this predicament was now sealed off by tons of rubble.

One of the female guards spoke out, "We are trapped, Håvard! And neither one of us is properly equipped to take on that Special Rock Wyrm!". The apprentice gritted his teeth, knowing what she stated was quite true. Though powerful in magic, he was nowhere near the league to tangle with a Rock Wyrm, especially one of this caliber. And it would take some time to clear away the rubble with his magic… time they simply did not have. The group turned around to run, but they saw the earth serpent-dragon blocking their way, now effectively trapping them between… a living rock and a hard place.

Kristoff, Elsa, Håvard and his guards got in front to defend the others, just acting on protective instincts and not having a clue on what to do next. Regina was really panicking now, and she was really hoping and wishing that her friend Godzilla was here. This brought back memories of the past; where she met the wild wolves and bears, then the demons and monsters that were led by Maleficent. Something then snapped inside of her! She logically knew that it was impossible for her friend to be here in this world, but… something else tugged at her heart, not her mind. Something that compelled her to trust in miracles and shout out for the one she knew could save them. Once she felt the rocky base on her back, she took a deep breath and shouted out the name of her friend… her hero that saved her and her friends so long ago.

She shouted out with all her might, "GODZILLA! HELP US!".

Anna, Elsa, Håvard and the Mountain trolls looked to Regina with amazement, while Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Alice looked at her in confusion. They were wondering on who this person was that Regina shouted out, but the royal women and Mountain trolls wondered at the same time, 'How in the world does she know about Godzilla?!'.

Anna looked to Regina with wide eyes and exclaimed, "How do you know about…?!". Her words were stopped when the entire crew heard something coming from the water in front of them, and even the Rock Wyrm stopped his slithering towards the group, turning around to see what was making that noise. The humans, animals, trolls and rock creature saw the water bubbling, churning and frothing like mad! Lighting flashed and a unique thunder-like sound from the spot, and the rock beast sensed that something was coming… something powerful and un-natural! Regina, Anna and Elsa's eyes widened as they knew who it was that was making the water boil like that. The rest were just curious, wondering on kind of trouble they were going to be in for next.

From the waters sprang forth… Godzilla, who roared loudly and strongly as he emerged from the churning waters! Regina now had a huge smile on her face, so very happy to see her friend/hero after so many years, that she could not contain the huge, true and beautiful smile that spread on her face. She gave a loud WHOOP of joy at seeing the King of the Monsters, while everyone else had their eyes wide at seeing the green-skinned saurian. Alice felt some memories tugging at her from the past, feeling that she had seen this creature before.

Elsa and Anna exclaimed at the same time, "Godzilla?! How did he get here so quick?!". That is when Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Alice gave the two plus Regina very strange looks.

Earlier on, Godzilla was now all better from the sizzling steak thanks to his advanced healing ability. He was going to swim off and explore much of the water floor when… he sensed something. His sixth sense told him that someone was now in this land, someone quite familiar. He swam over to where his legendary sixth sense was telling him to go, and he was close to the spot when something else trigged his senses. He sensed danger, a powerful foe that was close to his bonded and the other that was pulling on his senses! He swam powerfully over to where the party was at near the mountain, and that was when he rose up in the way only he could do. Godzilla saw the strange Rock Wyrm creature, then saw his bonded in danger. He roared loudly and stalked towards his enemy, his footsteps making booming sounds like mini-earthquakes!

The Rock Wyrm shrieked at the King of the Monsters, sensing that this foe was very powerful. However, this beast would not give in to a being that had such an un-natural air around him. It slithered up and reared up as much as it could to make itself more bigger, stronger. But it did not know that Godzilla relished a good fight, wanted to battle powerful foes to test its might. After all, he was King of the Monsters for a reason.

While the rocky serpentine dragon stalked over to Godzilla, both ready to duke it out, Kristoff and the others turned towards Regina, Elsa, Anna and the Mountain trolls. He stated the very question that was on his, Olaf, Sven and Alice's mind. He exclaimed, "Okay, just what in the name that is all good and sacred is going on here?!". It would seem some explanations would be in order…

* * *

~At Leylstad~

While Godzilla was going to battle, his son was about to experience his second battle. Earlier that day, Little Godzilla had been roaming more of his little play area for a while. He had also been giving Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Iridessa a run for their money as they had been using any and all kinds of tricks and shows to keep his attention. However, he yearned to explore more of this world, and he wanted to see more beyond the tower and waterfall. He got his chances when his pixie caretakers received a message from Zarina.

The fairies were exhausted from looking after the son of Godzilla, all three relaxing near the large pool of water. Vidia shook her luxurious black hair and stated, "Oh boy… where does this lizard get his energy from? I swear, he's like a curious human toddler or something.". The Fast Flying talent fairy had done some impressive whirlwinds to not only keep Little Godzilla entertained, but to stop him from wandering outside of the area and the magical barrier.

Tinkerbell commented, "He's not so bad. He's kinda cute, on how he looks and how he acts. He's too innocent to be a real monster.". Iridessa agreed with her, but also sided with Vidia when it came to the little one having too much energy for its own good. The beautiful black-haired beauty was about to make a retort to Tink when a messenger dove came down to them. This particular dove was used only by the higher-ups in Pixie Hollow, and also bore the crest of Queen Clarion.

Tinkerbell got up and went to the beautiful winged creature, stroking its wings and feathers. She said, "Good afternoon, Barbara. What brings you down here to Earth?". The female messenger cooed, then lifted its right leg to her. Attached to said leg was a rolled up scroll of parchment. Tinkerbell untied the vine that was around the letter, took it and unfurled it. She started to read it, with Vidia and Iridessa reading over shoulders.

It read:

_Dear Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Iridessa,_

_How are you all doing? I hope you are all well, and taking good care of Little Godzilla. I have just spoken with Lady Airlia and the others regarding the situation with Rapunzel, and we have agreed that Zarina must make a special memory potion to administer to her parents. However, we are following Lady Airlia's advice and taking this seriously. The potion that will be made will take about two days' time, according to Zarina. Our Alchemist fairy states that she will make the potion potent but temporary as to not alter the king and queen's minds so much. Until then, we just have to do our best until Rapunzel has the opportunity to see Little Godzilla again. Good luck!_

_Signed,_

_Queen Clarion and the Ministers of the Seasons_

While the fairies were preoccupied with the note, Little Godzilla saw his chance to explore more of the world. He went through the thick wall of vines and ivy that protected the area from the outside world, going past the magical barrier that reacted subtly to his radiation. Once he emerged into the woods, he felt the ancient air of the forest and felt at peace. He was also curious, looking around and hearing so many different sounds, smelling so many different things that it excited him greatly. Letting out a happy squeak, Little Godzilla lumbered away to start exploring. He walked through the thick three, and many small animals and critters stopped what they were doing to stare in wonder and awe at the sight before them. After all, how often did you see a five-foot tall saurian these days? The son of Godzilla soon found a worn path, and followed it, heading due west.

The saurian waddled on the path for a while until her sniffed something in the air, an aroma that was strange yet enticing to him. He followed his nose, and the little guy push through some thick bushes to follow the scent. In a matter of minutes, he emerged to find himself in a human camp. The aroma he was following was coming from some homemade stew that was cooking in a pot over a fire pit. And the camp's occupants were there! Three lone male bandits were eating the stew when Little Godzilla emerged from the bushes. Each of the bandit was not a serious threat like some of the other low-lives that dwelled in the forest, but they weren't gutter-trash either. When they saw the saurian stumble in, they were surprised and quickly went to their weapons.

One of them, a dirty blonde male of about 27 years of age exclaimed, "What in the heck is that thing?! Is it a beast or a monster?!". In his hands was a medium-sized double bladed axe, showing that the fool had some strength since he hefted it with ease.

His fellow bandit friend, a shifty black-haired male that looked to be around 30 years of age, replied, "How should I know?! But by the powers that be, this is one strange creature!". In his thin-framed hands clutched some daggers that had short but very sharp blades on them.

The last bandit, a truly meat fellow that looked to resemble a Viking of days long past with a horned metal cap covering his black hair, stood up with his club that had some sharp spikes at the knotted end. He smirked wickedly and stated, "Hey, I bet this creature could be worth a fortune to the right person! Let's capture it and sell it to the black market people!". That got his compatriots grinning evilly, and the duo nodded their heads before approaching Little Godzilla slowly.

The saurian squeaked in curiosity as he looked at the three humans who were slowly approaching him. However, he had a sixth sense just like his old man. Not as developed yet, but it was still there. He sensed the evil intent coming from the three humans, and squeaked in fright when the thinner ones surrounded him on each side, with the bulkier one right in front of him. Just before they could lay their hands on him and try to wrestle the saurian into submission… a strong gust of wind from above sent them flying back! The fools and Little Godzilla looked up, and the humans were dumbfounded when they saw that what blew them away was… a fairy?

Vidia had a serious expression on her face as she floated downward, arms folded as she stood in front of Little Godzilla. She stated, "You boys are going to get hurt bad if you even lay a finger on him!". Even though it was heard as a tinkle for the humans, it was clear and understandable to the saurian. Flying down beside her was Tinkerbell on her right, and Iridessa on her left. Both fairies were ready to defend their new friend! The Light-talented beauty was a little nervous on picking a fight with humans, but Tinkerbell was not. The feisty and spunky pixie was ready to rumble!

"Look, more strange creatures! Little fairies! They do exist!" the dirty-blonde bandit exclaimed, remembering the stories that were told by his mother when he was a young one. They all rose up, each of the poor souls very peeved that they were knocked back by a tiny being.

The lanky one replied, "Let's capture them and sell them! I'm sure that someone on the black market will pay a very good sum of gold for these creatures!". The bulky one agreed, as did his companion. The fairies got on their guard, but something happened… something that would change their lives forever!

The anger and fury that the pixies had inside grew; it appeared when they heard Little Godzilla's call for help, increased when they heard what the human bandits were planning for their friend, and it hit the peak when they declared their intentions for them. Tinkerbell growled and muttered, "All you think about is money?! Of exploiting us like… like… sideshow attractions?! Grrr… and what you were going to do to our friend…". As her anger grew, so did her magic. Vidia and Iridessa were in the same boat, their anger activating the primal magic that had been inside of them the whole time. Soon, auras formed around them… elemental auras! This all happened due to the magic increasing near Little Godzilla, whose radiation was now mingling and interacting with the energy. In short, the saurian was giving them unconsciously a new ability!

Tinkerbell started to glow a fiery red aura, her whole body soon turning red like a flame itself! Heat started to emanate from her body, and the Tinker-talented beauty was fired up for a fight!

Vidia started to glow a wispy color, silvery like wind itself! Her body was encased in a thin but strong cocoon of highly-pressurized wind, similar to that of a F2 tornado! The serious but confident woman was all set!

Iridessa did not get riled up easily, but it seemed she reached her limit here. Her body was incased in a strong glow aura, her ebony skin now pulsing golden like that of the sun! She soon became like a firefly… one that could burn or dazzle anything!

The bandits scooted back from the elemental power that was coming off from the fairies, and seeing the humans backing away… the pixies attacked, with Little Godzilla right behind them! The little guy was in awe at seeing his tiny companions giving off such power, and his eyes glowed red. It happened when he was forced to fight Space Godzilla back in his own universe, and it was starting again. The battle had activated its sense, its reason to fight, just like his father! To show the scary humans who was boss, and also to protect/help his new friends!

Fairies and monster vs. bandits, a battle begins!

* * *

~On the road to Randers~

Hans was enjoying the little trip down to his brother, King Albert's kingdom. He was imagining it all in his head; laying waste to his flesh and blood's kingdom and city, his monsters Gigan and Space Godzilla turning all into rubble! And humiliating his brother by taking his crown, his family, everything! He would make Albert's wife his own personal maid, and his children lowly servants! Of course, his new army would get the leftovers of what remained in the city. But there was no need to tell them that. However… something was nagging at the back of his head. A little while ago, he had stopped some of his own troops from fighting. A big brawl had broken out, and Hans had to stop the march to Randers to discover what they trouble was.

He demanded to know what was going on, and one of the cold-blooded bandits answered, "One of these idiots said that you were going to give him and his friends a bigger share of the loot then the others, and things got all crazy and soon the fight started.". Hans was seeing what seemed to be a free-for-all, many of his allies now fighting with each other and some being knocked out cold on the ground. It would have continued on, but he used the power of the Master Crystal to stop the chaos. The ex-prince summoned a whirlwind to lift the fighting fools up into the air, causing the ruckus to stop and now the bandits and cutthroats yelling to be put down. Once he had their full attention, he cut off the wind suddenly and the lot collapsed down hard to the ground. All moaned and groaned, but a glare from their powerful leader shut them up quickly.

He glared heatedly at his men and exclaimed, "We do not have time for this kind of nonsense! We are getting close to Randers, and I will not be short-handed! You all will get your fair share of spoils, so do not start another brawl like this! Or I will personally hand-feed you to Space Godzilla and Gigan!". The two alien monsters, Space Godzilla arriving a short while ago, growled at the frightened humans as they stared at them. When he got the agreed grumblings and promises of no more fighting, Hans turned back to lead the march again… when he noticed something a bit off.

He saw a flash of silver from one of the bandits, and he caught a glimpse of what it was. It was very brief, but it was enough to cause Hans to become more on edge. One of the bandits was carrying a concealed weapon, a saber which was issued to only soldiers in an army. The evil human thought, 'An army-issued saber…? How did a mere bandit get one of those? Unless… hmmm. Have to keep a more careful eye on my troops more. I suspect that some of them are not who they claim to be.'. Once everyone was in order, they continued the march to Randers.

Now, they were only a mile or so from the kingdom, and when they had it sight, Hans saw that troops were awaiting them and the citizens were being evacuated from the land. He looked to his monsters, and then his troops. He declared, "SPACE GODZILLA, GIGAN! WIPE THE ENTIRE PLACE OFF OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! AND EVERYONE ELSE, WAIT UNTIL THE RESISTANCE HAS CRUMBLED TO NOTHING, THEN GO IN AND GET TO WORK!". Space Godzilla and Gigan shrieked/roared loudly before making their way to King Albert's city, while the bandits yelled as they charged to get into positions.

The battle was about to begin!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope I made this exciting for you all. The entrance Godzilla used in here, I got it from the 1974 film _**Godzilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla**_. In addition, the Rock Wyrm I introduced is one of the bosses in the popular Dreamcast game, _**Skies of Arcadia**_. I just tweaked it here and there, to make it how it is now here. Also, now you can see how Tinkerbell got her ability to become like a living flame when angry! Thanks to Little Godzilla's radiation mixing with her magic. And the other pixies also have elemental properties when they get ticked off like the feisty beauty herself!

Also, I got the currency for Norway and the exchange rate from looking it up. I really want to be accurate in some areas of my novel. And finally, I got the idea of a wilderness tour from Walt Disney himself! Since he did love nature and adventure, plus conservation of the planet's natural beauty and uniqueness, I thought it would be cool to add it here. A personal Hidden Mickey, if you will. I have been to Disney World many times, seen much of Disney in the 80s and 90s, and thus known that Walt Disney loved nature.

Now for the questions: What would you take along on Kristoff's Wilderness Tour? What would you say to Olaf after escaping from the protective mama Brown bear? If you were like Regina, seeing Godzilla again after so many years, what would you reaction be? What would your reaction be if you saw Little Godzilla about to be accosted by some bandit punks? And finally, what would you be thinking if you were in Randers right now, the attack commencing from Hans and his forces?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	20. Chapter 20

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? Glad that you all enjoyed my previous chapter. Your reviews really made my day, and I am glad to see that a lot of you like where this is going. Just to let you know, King Hrok will change his mind about letting Arendelle into the situation that has developed due to Hans's actions. It will be gradual, so the monsters that are with their respective Disney characters can bond more with them. Like I stated some time ago, I have the story in my head. Now, I need God's help in putting it down here on paper.

In this chapter, expect to see a rumble of epic proportions! I am a huge fan of the classic Toho movies, especially ones that pre-date the year 2000. So this will be like a classic 1990's monster battle between Godzilla and the Special Rock Wyrm! Some explanations are said as Anna and Elsa have to come clean with Kristoff and the others on how they know about Godzilla and the Mountain trolls. Alice and Regina will give off surprises of their own. If you want to know why these two are in here, just look to my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ thoroughly to understand.

Also, Little Godzilla and the pixies show the three human bandits why they are not to be taken lightly! Godzilla's son has a unique gift, as he has given Rapunzel her healing abilities and long hair back, but that will be shown much later on. Now, he has given the fairies from Pixie Hollow to tap into their primeval emotions and given it power! It'll be an ability that will be utilized more in the future.

Before I continue on, I was serious on the request to have someone do a Sofia the First crossover with my first novel. I have taken a little bit of a shine to the show since I have started seeing it, since I do have cute nieces that love Disney. So, is there anyone out there willing to do a fanfic that mixes the show up with my first story? I would be very grateful to the ones who would make such a unique fanfic! Where Sofia and her friends meet Melody and the children of the other legendary classic Disney couples… and then bring back to the Disney universe Godzilla and his allies/rivals! 1990's versions, of course.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs in this story. If I use a song that is by another artists, I will give him/her/them their due credit and props.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 20

If one relished and loved to see epic battles and struggles between titans, they would have loved seeing what was going on at the base of North Mountain. Godzilla the King of the Monsters was charging towards his opponent, a Special-class Rock Wyrm that while young, was still formidable! Luckily for the citizens of Arendelle, the action was hidden from view and very far so the noise could not be heard… except if one had exceptional hearing. The ones witnessing the fight were the royal women Anna and Elsa, Kristoff, Sven the reindeer, Olaf the living snow man, Håvard and his fellow Mountain trolls, and two visitors from England Regina and Alice. Right now, some of said spectators were looking specific ones for answers.

"Okay, just two questions! One, how do you know what that thing is out there?!" Kristoff exclaimed as he and the others looked to see Godzilla ready to tangle with the Rock Wyrm. Sven was pushing himself against the rocky wall that was behind him and the others, showing that he wanted to be far away from here as possible. The reindeer had caught Godzilla's scent, and realized that it was the same smell he got from Anna and Elsa yesterday. Olaf was just looking at one of the female Mountain trolls curiously, trying to find a similarity between them and the Rock trolls he saw years ago.

Anna answered as her eyes were glued to Godzilla and the rocky serpent-dragon, "We found him yesterday. Remember that green falling star that hit North Mountain… well… it wasn't a falling star. It was him. His name is Godzilla.". Kristoff looked a bit more wide-eyed at his lady love, then turned to Elsa to see if she could explain further.

The Snow Queen put in, "We found out that was his name when our friends here discovered his origins via magical means. Meet Håvard, one of the many Mountain trolls that live around the mountain.". Said troll immediately saw on what Elsa was saying. She was keeping her promise to not totally expose their race to their friend, only giving in slightly misleading information and also not telling the blonde-haired human on where their home Ingfrid. was. Håvard had to hand it to Elsa, for she knew how to subtly leave important things out while explaining the story in a way that it sounded like the whole deal.

Kristoff looked back to the battle and stated, "Okay, I'll take that! And you answered question two, by the way! But you Regina… how do you know of this… this… Godzilla?!". Anna and Elsa were wondering the same thing, while Alice had her eyes on the battle. At the same time, she was going back through her memories on the day she saw Godzilla sixteen years ago.

The Spanish beauty turned to the others briefly and answered, "Godzilla is my friend… my hero, actually! He and several other monsters came to this world sixteen years ago, and I was there to see them. Godzilla and three others monsters were shrunk due to some magic from a very bad lady. Me and other kids accepted them, and they protected us from many bad stuff! After my royal friends mothers broke the spell, they grew back to their true, real height and defeated the witch who brought them here. They soon left back home… I never thought I would see Godzilla again…". She turned her eyes back to the battle that was starting, and the others did the same.

Anna and Elsa thought, 'Sixteen years ago… and what she described is very similar to what Lady Benedikta showed us in her magical mirror spell! She was really there!'. The two decided to have a little talk with Regina later on, if they survived the encounter that is. Alice was thinking along similar lines, on how she saw Godzilla at that exact same time frame when he and the other monsters were in that golden comet!

Håvard decided to take advantage of the situation, for them to get away from the heavy action that was going to take place soon. He used a subtle but strong spell to have steps form out of the rock, having them jut out and rise out to get to the ledge they were on when they were knocked off of it earlier. Once he was done, he called out "Everyone, this way! We'll be safe from the action at a higher point!". He then ran up the stone steps, his fellow Mountain trolls following his lead.

Kristoff guided Anna and Elsa first to the stairs, then Alice before Sven and Olaf followed. The Ice Master's duty was to keep the women folk safe first, his own life later. He turned to Regina and shouted, "Come on, Regina! We got to move!". However, it was of little use. The beauty was entranced from seeing her friend doing battle like he did so long ago, remembering when Godzilla saved her and Carlitos from some Eurasian Brown Bears. She wanted to get CLOSER to the action, but Kristoff was having none of it. He made a grunt of annoyance, running to Regina and grabbing her by the waist. This in turn caused her to snap out of her trance, bringing her back to reality. However, she was too surprised by the blonde citizen of Arendelle to do anything but squeak a little in surprise and embarrassment.

"Come on now! You can watch the fight from above, where it safe!" he exclaimed, a little bit irked that the girl was glued to the fight. He carried her up the steps and to the ledge where the others were at. Once he and Regina were with the others, Håvard used his magic to have the stone steps retract and go back into the mountain. In a few seconds, it was like there was no stairs at all.

He turned to his three female guards and male scout and instructed softly, "Everyone, go to the city and inform Lady Benedikta of the situation! I will stay with our human allies just in case.". The four Mountain trolls nodded before going into the cave, running as fast as they could back to their kingdom inside the North Mountain. The apprentice to the leader of the tribe turned and went back to where the others were at, all now looking on as the fight between Godzilla and the Rock Wyrm began in earnest!

The titans collided in a big way, Godzilla going for a full body slam as he heaved his bulk into his opponent! The Rocky Wyrm screeched in anger as he felt the pain from the slam, though it was minor. Godzilla was slightly impressed that his body charge only moved his foe back slightly, and that he felt a little recoil after his attack. Though he had gone through concreate and steel structures and felt little to no pain, that was when he was at his original size. Also, he had taken on much tougher opponents when he was at his regular size and height, such as King Ghidorah and Biolantte. Now that he was above-normal human size, he sensed that his enemy was at least strong in defense like the golden three-headed dragon he defeated some time ago.

The Rock Wyrm groaned before lowering its shovel-like jaws and taking a bite out of Godzilla's right shoulder! The King of the Monsters shrieked in anger and started to beat down the opponent's head with his left fist! The Rock Wyrm realized that Godzilla's skin was more resilient then any creature's skin it had encountered, and taste of it was foul to him. Also, he started to feel pain where the saurian started to pound on him. Pain was something that was new for the creature, for it had endured plenty of hits from both the Mountain trolls and other Rock Wyrms, but they barely made it flinch. And this strange beast was damaging him physically, even though the actual damage was minor. It held on tight though, not wanting to give this green lizard any chance to recover.

Godzilla's blows were powerful and sure, but they did not seem to do any kind of significant damage to the rocky monster. Regina yelled out, "GODZILLA, YOU CAN DO THIS! GIVE HIM A TASTE OF YOUR BREATH!". Kristoff and the others who did not know Godzilla intimately as Anna, Elsa and Regina did were very much confused on her exclamation.

Olaf inquired, "Breath? How is breathing on him going to work?". He got his answer when Godzilla roared, and his dorsal spines flashed blue quickly before he let loose a near point-blank range blast of radioactive fire right at the Rock Wyrm's neck area! The humans, animal, snowman, and Mountain troll were very much stunned to see the saurian breathe out what seemed to be a pillar of blue flame at the rock-like dragon!

The Spanish beauty whooped for joy and exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! That's the way! Everyone, that was Godzilla's _Radiation Death Breath_! More powerful then any kind of flame I know of!". She remembered the name of it, even after so many years had passed since she and her brother Carlitos first saw the move used on the Brown Bears. Kristoff was curious on what radiation was, and more then nervous when he heard the 'death' part. But, it seemed the move was an effective one as they saw.

The Rock Wyrm screeched in pain, releasing its foe as it felt blinding hot pain in its neck side! Sparks erupted from the part where the blue flame hit, and the rocky beast backed away quickly. Godzilla roared out, glad to be free from his enemy's grip and ready to keep the pressure on! His spine flashed blue again, and everyone got a good view this time of his signature move! Kristoff was blinking and rubbing his eyes, making sure that he was not seeing things. The blue flame was straight and concentrated, like a beam rather then open flames like he had seen before. Add in to the fact that it was blue, and not red-orange, he was very much stunned to see this kind of move. In his view, Godzilla was similar to the dragons of old that he heard as a child long ago.

Regina and Anna cheered out, surprising the others as they seemed to be really getting into the battle. They were like children now, cheering for their hero to win against a villain. Anna exclaimed, "Come on, Godzilla! You can beat him! Just don't give in or give up!". Elsa was startled by her sister's actions, then when she turned her head to see the fight… she gradually started to feel like cheering too, the energy and enthusiasm that Regina and her sister was giving off becoming infectious. Olaf was also coming around, smiling as he saw the titans fight.

The Rock Wyrm was sent back a couple of yards or so, the long-snaked beast screeching in sheer pain from the blue flame that hit. It looked at Godzilla with real fear in its eyes, seeing that this creature was much more then it let on! The rocky serpentine-dragon had never been damaged like this, not even from water or ice! And this creature's flame was different from the lava pits that it had explored deep underground. Already, it could feel a bad tingly sensation where the fire hit it, and spreading out to the rest of its body gradually. Godzilla roared again in satisfaction, seeing that his foe was looking at him in fear and that it realized it might have bit off more then it could chew. Godzilla stomped closer to his adversary, ready to continue the battle until this creature had enough and retreated. Unfortunately for him, the saurian kicked in the beast's instincts for self-preservation.

The Rock Wyrm screeched loudly, then spewed out some kind of ash at Godzilla! It was its _Cinder Storm_ technique, a move used by the species to protect them from enemies. Mostly, they used this move against Mountain trolls that tried to eradicate them. The beasts shot out very hot volcanic ash at their foes to blind or burn them badly before making their escape or eating them. This particular Rock Wyrm had rarely used its special move since its size and toughness made it nearly impossible to defeat. The ash hit Godzilla directly in the face, hitting his eyes, nose and mouth!

Godzilla roared in pain as he felt the hot ash stinging his eyes, burning his nose and scorching his tongue! Though not as hot as the steak that Anna fed him earlier, it still burned. The large saurian drew his claws to his face, trying to wipe the ash off of his being quickly. His healing ability would kick in and take care of the problem, but it would take time. Time that Godzilla did not have! He stopped in his tracks to wipe the ash off, and that is when his foe took advantage of the situation! Leaping up with surprising speed and force, the Rock Wyrm landed and wrapped itself tightly around the King of the Monsters! It screeched as it started to coil and tighten itself around Godzilla, like an anaconda would do to its prey.

Regina, Anna, Elsa and Alice looked on horrified as they saw their friend get wrapped up tightly by the stone snake-dragon. Anna yelled out, "Godzilla, do something! Get that thing off of you!". Regina and her, plus surprisingly Olaf, shouted out words of encouragement to their companion, but it seemed to be of little use. Godzilla shrieked in pain and annoyance at the beast wrapped around him, and tried to get loose by sheer strength alone. Alas, the Rock Wyrm's grip was tight and only getting more so as he struggled. Elsa was now showing great concern and worry for her friend, wondering if she could do something to help out.

'But, last time I tried my ice powers on it, it didn't do anything! What else can I do to help…?' she thought. Kristoff and the others just watched in fascination as Godzilla was getting weaker. In fact, they could see a bit of foam coming out from Godzilla's mouth as the saurian tried to free himself. His spine flashed blue, and everyone thought that he was going to use his powerful blue breath attack! But, it fizzled out and went back inside his body. Håvard was believing to think that this was the end of the King of the Monsters, but that was soon blown out of the water quick.

Regina's eyes rose wide when she saw Godzilla's flame going back into his maw, then she looked to the Mountain troll magic-user and exclaimed, "Quick! Can you form a rocky barrier around us or something, Mr. Håvard?!". When he inquired why, she just answered that Godzilla was going to do something that would blow them all away quite literally if they did not have shelter. The apprentice to Lady Benedikta was puzzled, but felt that since she knew the saurian more then the others, he would trust her and do as she said. He lifted his hands and formed a quartz shield around them, a clear protective cover that would show them what was going on outside. And just in time too as Godzilla was about to blow his opponent off of him!

The monster from another universe was getting very agitated with his opponent, and while worthy of a good battle, it was time to end this! He focused and concentrated his nuclear energy into his body when he felt that his flame would not come out from his mouth, so he decided to release his destructive force in another way. The Rock Wyrm thought that it had won against his enemy as it felt the lizard getting weaker… but was proven wrong when Godzilla's entire body flashed white-blue and let out a pulse of nuclear energy that exploded from every pore in its body! The rocky serpentine-dragon screeched in surprise and pain as it was blown off from the saurian, landing the in the water with a loud splash! Godzilla had just used his other signature move, the _Nuclear Pulse Blast_!

The spectators who witnessed it cheered loudly for their friend/hero, but quickly ducked down to avoid the pulse that was coming their way! Thankfully, the quartz shield that Håvard erected up earlier held true and the nuclear energy did not hit any of them. It shook the mountain a little, but it was miniscule at best. When the shaking stopped, the beings rose up and looked to see that Godzilla was alright and regaining strength! Regina, Anna, Olaf and even Alice cheered to see the King of the Monsters making a comeback! Even Elsa, Kristoff and Håvard sported smiles at the scene before them. Alice looked to her friend and inquired, "Regina, how did you know that Godzilla was about to do something that spectacular?".

The Spanish beauty answered, "Long ago, I saw Godzilla use that move on his half-sister… Biolantte, I think she was called. It was so powerful, that it blew her away! And that was when he was his real size!". She then focused back around to the action in front of her. The others did too, but were a little bit disappointed that the fight would resume… but under water.

Godzilla roared loudly in triumph as his technique finally forced the creature to release him, and turned to see that his foe had been launched into the water. Growling angrily, the green-skinned fighter stomped towards where the Rock Wyrm was at, and grabbed it by the tail when he was close. The rocky beast let out a strangled shriek before Godzilla went down into the water, dragging it into the freezing liquid! Its silver eyes flashed with worry and fright as water and cold temperatures were something it did not like at all. While normally this would not be a problem for it due to its special status, it was now a big problem due to the injuries it sustained during the fight with Godzilla. The earthen monster struggled and flailed to try and escape, to get back to dry land and underground. But Godzilla's grip was strong, and soon the too reached the very bottom of the large river they were in.

The King of the Monsters touched the sea floor, and proceeded to make his foe pay for its earlier attempts to end his life. He took the tail of the Rock Wyrm, and started to slam it up and down on the sea floor! He lifted the beast high, then slammed it down with terrific force! It was Godzilla's classic technique the _Up and Down Slam_! It was a basic but potent move he had performed on many adversaries in the past. After slamming his long-bodied opponent about five times, Godzilla threw it to a pile of rocks that were nearby. The Rocky Wyrm shrieked in pain as it hit the pile, but it came out more like a gargle since it was in water. The monster tried to flee, but it was hindered by two facts. One, it was heavy as it was living rock, so instead of slithering away like most sea snakes would, it just sunk back to the bottom of the sea floor. Second, it had taken extensive damage from Godzilla and thus was getting weaker by the second.

The King of the Monsters was in his element right now, back in the water and fighting to stay on top! He stomped over where his opponent was at, and started to whale on the rocky serpentine-dragon with his fists and teeth! The monster tried to put up a decent struggle, but it was too injured now. Seeing that his enemy was weak and no longer a threat, Godzilla decided to finish it. His dorsal spines flashed a brilliant blue color once again, and he opened his maw to unleash his famous blue breath that had made him so feared back in his universe! The blue pillar of energy streaked out like a deadly beam of light, and stuck the beast hard all over! Sparks and eruptions came forth from all parts of the ocean floor as Godzilla spread his flames everywhere to get every inch of the Rock Wyrm! The rocky serpent-dragon let out one final shriek before dying from the blast.

The saurian let out a loud roar that came forth in the form of bubbles, but his voice could be heard many miles beneath the sea. The King of the Monsters had won! He let every creature who witnessed the event that he would not lose to any who tried to harm him… or his bonded. The fishes, lobsters, and many other form of sea life scrammed out of there, not wanting to stick around something that powerful or ferocious. Godzilla saw that his battle was done, and swam up back to the surface.

On said surface, the royal women, outside guests, Ice Master, reindeer, living snowman, and Mountain troll magic-user were near the shore. Once Godzilla had gone under to continue the battle in the water, the group wanted to see what was going on. Alas, Håvard told them that he did not have necessary experience or spell to form any kind of viewing screen. Regina was very worried for Godzilla, Anna too. The duo decided to take a chance, and they leapt out of the quartz shield! The Mountain troll apprentice made it so that nothing could get in, but they could leave easily. To them, it felt like they came through a cold wall. The two shivered for a bit, then slid down the surface of the mountain! Elsa exclaimed in surprise, "Anna?! Regina?! What do you two think you are doing?!".

Anna yelled back at her sister, "We're going to see if Godzilla is alright! Come on, get down here and join us!". When she and Regina hit bottom, they made a sprint towards the water. Olaf followed when they hit bottom, using his stomach to slide down the mountain easily. Once he hit the ground, he ran after his friends to be with them. Elsa looked at Kristoff, Sven, and then at Håvard. They just gave her some curious looks, then the Snow Queen made up her mind. She went out of the shield, and used her ice powers to float herself gently from the ground.

She thought, 'That sister of mine…! Well, better go and join her and Regina. I also hope that Godzilla is alright.'. Once she hit ground, she took off running. Håvard did the same, the Mountain troll making the shield vanish before leaping down and following suit. Alice decided to join along as well, following after the magic-user.

Kristoff looked to his furry companion, who shook his head. The blonde man did the same and muttered, "Well, might as well do something crazy again to keep Anna safe. She's very much worth it… but even I think going out to check up on a wingless dragon who could breathe a strange blue flame is pushing the limit.". He got on his furry friend, and the two slid down the mountain. Sven hit the dirt, and took off after his and Kristoff's companions.

When Regina and Anna got to the shore, they looked around to see if they could spot any sign of their friend/hero. Regina called out, "GODZILLA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! PLEASE, COME BACK UP!". When they was no reply, she started to fear the worst but she banished it quickly. Nothing would cause her to think anything bad, especially in a situation like this!

When the others arrived, they looked around to find some kind of clue or sign. That is when Alice spotted bubbles close to the spot where Godzilla dived down with his enemy. She exclaimed, "Look, over there!". The group saw the bubbles becoming more agitated, churning and frothing like when Godzilla first emerged from the sea! The girls held their breath, the boys too as they hoped to see the saurian. And… their hope was not in vain, as emerging victoriously was the King of the Monsters himself! The former behemoth roared loudly in his victory, and the group shouted out in joy as well! Even Elsa gave a shout, for she was relieved to see Godzilla alive and well.

The saurian lumbered towards the shore, but he stopped when he saw Regina running towards him! She was getting her clothes wet in the cold water, but she did not care at all. Not one little bit! She ran up to Godzilla and hugged him around the left leg. She smiled and exclaimed in joy, "Godzilla! Godzilla! It's really you! It's been so long, but I remember you! You're back! You're really back!". The saurian was puzzled by this action, and the others were wondering on what would happen next. Elsa and Anna smiled, glad to see an friend reunited with an old one. Olaf was smiling as well, very glad to see a sight such as this. The others were not so joyful, more so cautious to see on what would come next.

Godzilla looked down at her, and Regina looked up at him. She saw that his face was slightly changed, a bit more sharper and fiercer then last time she saw him. And his eyes were no longer just brown, but had flecks of red in them that made them more intimidating then usual. She saw the confusion in his eyes and said, "Godzilla, it's me! Its Regina! Remember? You saved me and my brother some years ago from some bears! Please, remember me!". The King of the Monsters had a faint sense of déjà vu when he saw the human, and picked her up the same way he did last time. Only, instead of by the collar, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her to his face.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Kristoff exclaimed as he was going to go in and save Regina, but Elsa held out a hand stopping him. Anna went to her beau and said to just look and watch. The Ice Master was very skeptical about this, but trusted his lady and her sister.

Godzilla looked into Regina's face, sensing that she did indeed look familiar. The human then hugged his snout tightly. That is when her scent hit his nose, and the memories came flooding back into his brain! The saurian then remembered seeing a similar tiny human long ago, one that hugged his snout long ago and did not show fear or hatred… but rather joy and love. His eyes looked to the past, seeing the small human who had shown him such emotion, and now going back to the present to see that this human was indeed the same one as before! She had grown from child to adult. Godzilla let out a soft growl and pressed more of his snout slightly into Regina, and that is when the Spanish beauty realized that Godzilla indeed remembered her.

Tears streamed down her face, ones of joy as she hugged her friend/hero tight again. "You remembered… oh, Godzilla! You remember me…" she whispered to him. Godzilla then lowered the human woman down, who went back to his leg and just looked up at him in gladness. The others back at shore were glad that things turned out alright, and that is when Anna decided to join her new friends. She waded into the cold waters, never minding that her clothes were getting soaked and ruined, and hugged Godzilla as well.

She looked at her green-skinned friend and stated, "You saved us all, Godzilla! Thank you very much. You are indeed a hero, like Regina says.". Godzilla did not understand completely on what she said, but he did feel the positive emotions coming from her, and that was enough for him. He let out a sharp but short roar that startled the ladies, but just made them smile even more. The beauties became escorts of sort as they walked with Godzilla back to the shore.

Elsa looked on, a true and bright smile on her face. It would appear that her sister and Regina had truly gained a friend that would be able to protect them from any kind of foe. Håvard had a small but true smile on his face as well. It would appear that his leader was correct, that Godzilla was much more then he looked. And also more positive that he was to be a force for good, the last time he was in this world.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf just looked at the scene, then at each other, then back again. The Ice Master looked to Alice, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders before going to Elsa to get a closer, better view of the entire scenario. The Ice Master let out a sigh and stated, "This is going to be one of those strange times, Sven." The reindeer snorted, agreeing with his friend. Olaf just smiled, seeing his creator and friends just soaking in this cool scene… pun intended.

* * *

~Back at Lelystad~

While Godzilla was finishing up his battle, his son and his pixie caretakers were handling their own fights! Each fairy chose a human to do battle with; Iridessa battled with the bandit with the double-bladed axe, Vidia took on the one with daggers, while Tinkerbell and Little Godzilla rumbled against the bulky one with the club! If anyone saw the battles, they would have sworn they were in a dream or something similar to it.

The Light-talented fairy flew fast and fierce against her opponent, sending in zaps of concentrated light at him. Normally, she would need the sun itself to pull off such a move. However, thanks to her own anger and Little Godzilla's radiation mixing with her magic, she was able to utilize her technique on her own! The axe-wielding blonde bandit shouted in pain from the zaps that were coming on his body, comparing it to being stung by a wasp only more stronger. He slashed and swung his weapon at Iridessa, trying to swat her like a fly. He exclaimed, "Stand still so I can smash you to dust, fairy! Even if dead or injured, I bet you still fetch a high price!". Now THAT particular comment made the ebony-skinned beauty power up even more! Her _Light Laser_ move got stronger and more concentrated, causing the bully to yelp more out in pain.

"You just had to open your filthy mouth, you big bully! Try this on for size!" she exclaimed in anger, but to the human it came out as loud tinkling from a small bell. The Light-talented pixie then fired off more lasers at her foe; two at the legs, two at the arms… and one that targeted and hit the very thing that kept the human race flourishing. The blonde human let out a high squeak of pain before clutching his jewels, slumping to his knees while trying to stave off the pain.

Iridessa had the good graces to look a little embarrassed and muttered, "Okay… I think I may have went a tiny bit too far…". However, her hesitation caused the bandit to capitalized on her mistake. With a loud yell of anger and humiliation, the blonde axe-wielded picked up his axe with amazing speed and slammed it on the pixie! It was with the blade, not the flat side of the weapon! It hit the dirt, and the evil human was huffing loudly as he saw his deed.

"Hehehe… hahahaha! Serves you right, you flying freak! I… wha-?!" he exclaimed in victory, but his speech was cut off when he noticed what happened when the dust settled. Iridessa was… still alive! He was so stunned by this, and was wondering on how this was possible. What he or Iridessa know was that she concentrated her light magic so much and in such a small space on instinct, it created a kind of hard light that turned into a protective shield! It was able to deflect and hold back the blade!

The beautiful pixie of Light used her strength to shift away from the blade, she rose up to meet the blonde bully face to face. She stated, "You know… you are NOT a nice human! Smashing me like that… you are just plain rude! Take this!". She charged up as much light energy in her hand, and unleashed it in the form of a sphere of light! It continued to grow until it was the size of a #13 bowling ball, then it exploded! It sent shockwaves that sent the human flying fast into a tree hard! He was stunned, but not knocked out. He was about to rise up and continue the fight… but a large tree branch snapped off from above, fell and bonked him on the head hard. It was enough to cause the blonde brute to get KO'd for the count.

Iridessa breathed out a sigh of relief, and once calm flowed over her being, her light energy vanished. Soon, she looked like her normal self without the charged up aura. She looked down at her fallen foe and said, "Well… that takes care of that. Hopefully he'll stay out long enough for me to tie him up.". Grabbing some ivy vines that were nearby, she flew around the thug and in a few moments, he was tied and wrapped tightly and securely. Dusting her hands off and admiring her handiwork for a minute, she turned around to see how her comrades were doing.

Vidia was running circles around her foe, the black-haired dagger-wielder trying to hit his mark with his weapons. However, since Vidia was now like a living whirlwind, she was literally zipping so fast that her foe could not keep up with her speed. His reflexes were quick, but not quick enough in this case. The brute exclaimed, "Stand still so I can slice you up, pixie!". He was getting more agitated as the fairy evaded each and every throw of his daggers.

Vidia smirked, and an idea formulated in her head. She went to a spot in front of the human, and stood still though the winds were still whipping around her. She made a taunting gesture and said, "Come on, fool! Try and hit me while I'm standing still! I dare you!". Though it came out as a tinkle sound for the human, the bandit saw the gesture and got the gist of it. With a twitchy eye, he pulled out his last dagger and threw it hard and fast at Vidia! He laughed, exclaiming that she was now dead! Well… she would have been, except she was now master of the wind in her current form.

Vidia's confident smirk grew, and she shot her hands forward, the wind obeying her whim. It caught the dagger in mid-air, the point just mere centimeters from the Fast Flying-talent pixie's face! This got the human by surprise, as no one had ever caught his daggers before. Vidia looked at her opponent and exclaimed, "You dropped something. Here, you can have it back!". She used her wind to redirect the deadly projectile around, right towards the bandit! The unnamed thug's eyes widened and he didn't make a move, least he do something to make the fairy shoot his own dagger back at him. Vidia merely kept in place with her left hand, and used the other to create mini-twisters that picked up about six other daggers that had been scattered about. The twisters floated near the seventh dagger, and all aimed at the human.

"Ready… aim… FIRE!" Vidia exclaimed in delight as she shot the daggers forward at incredible speed! The bandit let out a strangled yell for help and closed his eyes, believing that was about to be skewered. He felt his body being lifted up and slammed hard into something! He opened his eyes and saw that he was not dead, but nailed to a thick tree trunk. The pixie had used her wind powers to send the deadly metal missiles at him to only nail him to a tree! The bandit tried to move, but he couldn't. Vidia had sent the daggers in places on his body, where his clothing was at, so he could not get enough leverage to use his full strength.

"ARGH! Let me go, you little she-devil!" the thug demanded. Vidia shook her head and shot some highly-pressurized wind at the fool. It knocked his body out like a physical blow, causing the back of his head to hit the tree hard. It was a KO win for the purple-wearing cutie! Said beauty this time nodded her head, calm returning to her body and her wind elemental power gradually vanishing. She turned to see Iridessa flying to her, the Light-talented congratulating her on her victory.

Vidia replied, "It was nothing. Just a bit surprised on what I gained. I wonder how we even got powers like those.". Iridessa agreed with her on that, knowing that no pixie in history other then the Ministers themselves had that kind of power that they used. And even then, the leaders did not have that much raw power. Before they could contemplate any further on the subject, they heard a loud yell… a human one! The duo knew it had to be coming from the one Tinkerbell and Little Godzilla were fighting, so they flew over to see on what happened.

While Vidia and Iridessa were dealing with their foes, Tinkerbell and Little Godzilla's enemy was more difficult then the other human bandits. Though slow and cumbersome due to his size and weapon, he could take hits unlike his colleagues. Little Godzilla tried to go for a bite, but was knocked away by the human's tree trunk-like arms! The bully yelled out, "HAHAHAHAHA! Come on, little beastie?! Is that all you got?!". He got a reply, but it wasn't from the son of Godzilla. It was from the fiery and sassy Tinkerbell, the pixie slamming her flame-covered body into his nose. He yelped in pain and tried to swat the blonde beauty with his club, but was surprised when the fairy actually burned holes through the thick wooden object.

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "What's the matter, big boy? Always have to pick on someone to show you're a man? Ha! You more like a coward!". Though she spoke, it sounded just like beautiful bells to the bandit. The large bully tried to swat her with his meaty hand, and would have hit her when he felt something slam into his body, causing him to topple over! He and Tinkerbell saw that it was Little Godzilla, the small saurian squeaking in victory as he just knocked a foe down just like his father would have done! However, his little victory was short-lived as the brute rose up, his club still in his hand.

He growled out, "Okay, little monster. Let's see how you like when I knock you down flat, and take you somewhere to be sold for a pretty piece of gold!". Little Godzilla stood his ground, though inside he was a bit frightened by the scary-looking human. The thug was about to bring down his club to deliver a strong blow to the son of the King of the Monsters! However, he stopped mid-stride when he felt something hot under him. He looked down, and saw the fiery pixie flying circles around his legs, literally! He felt his thick legs burning up, and quickly screamed in pain while hopping on one foot! He switched feet frequently, and tried to swat again at Tink!

The Tinker-talented cutie was seriously burning up in every way, and wanted to stop this bully in his tracks. She managed to do it by giving his legs a serious burn. She managed to evade his swats, but the bandit got a lucky swat in and hit Tinkerbell hard! The blonde beauty was sent into a tree, her fiery aura receding as she slumped down to the ground. The bandit rubbed his legs to soothe his burn, and went over to where Tink had landed. He growled out, "Okay, one down and more to go. I just hope this thing can fetch a good price at…". He stopped mid-sentence when he felt something behind him… something that made the hairs on his body tingle in danger. He turned around, and saw Little Godzilla's eyes glowing red!

The saurian had seen his friend get smacked down, and it awakened something within his being! It happened before he and the others came to this universe, when he was about to fight Space Godzilla. Little Godzilla's own spirit rose to the surface, a force that was similar to his father. He would not allow someone he liked a lot to be hurt! So, he reached deep down and found that power that had been sleeping within him. His small dorsal spines flashed blue, and from his mouth spewed forth many blue sparkles of _Radiation Death Breath_! The bandit was puzzled, then laughed as he saw the sparkles coming towards him.

"Hahahaha! You got to be kidding me! This is your best move?! Hahahaha! What harm can these mere sparkles do?!" the fool laughed as he reached out to touch one of the blue sparkle flames. He got his answer when it exploded and caused a severe burn to the bandit! He yelled out in pain as he clutched his now burned hand, and soon he was yelping in pain as the sparkles touched him and exploded like miniature fireworks! He was hopping, yelling and screaming in pain as his body was soon covered in burns that would take weeks to heal up. When Little Godzilla saw his opponent was distracted and in pain, he charged cutely yet again and body-checked the brute! This was good, as the bandit was close to dip in the land. When he went over, he yelled as he rolled down a long hill like a log! He kept on rolling until he hit bottom, which happened to be a rocky pit quarry. He landed in hard, messed up and mangled but alive at least.

Little Godzilla roared/squeaked in victory, his very first win against an enemy! Iridessa and Vidia saw the whole thing while they helped Tinkerbell back to her feet. Since she was knocked silly, her fiery aura was gone and she was safe to touch again. Tinkerbell clutched her head and groaned, "What happened? Did we win?". Her friends smiled and motioned to the little saurian, who was jumping up and down in delight at his victory.

Iridessa grinned a little more and answered, "Yup! You and Little Godzilla won! He body-checked that human thug, and he went down that long hill down there. It's going to be awhile for him to get all healed up after that.". Vidia commented that the little guy has earned his stripes as a fighter, and when Tinkerbell looked to see the happy look on her friend's face, a warm smile graced hers.

"He should be proud of his accomplishment. We'll let him celebrate his victory for a while before taking him back to Sanctuary." she stated. The others agreed, then Vidia suggested they go through the human's things to see if they had anything they could use to make sure that Little Godzilla stayed in Sanctuary this time around. Her friends agreed, and started to go looking through the bags and sacks to see what they could find. Tinkerbell was hoping to find some odd trinkets and such to build something, both out of her habit for building stuff and also to see if she could make something to keep her friend more occupied this time.

This marked the day when the son of Godzilla won his very first battle!

* * *

~At Randers~

King Albert looked from his castle as he saw the gigantic titans that he was warned about. His eyes widened very much as he saw Gigan and Space Godzilla trudging towards his very home, and realized that defending his land was out of the question. He thought, 'By God himself, what creatures! They look to be more terrifying then what the reports described!'. By his side was his lovely wife and three children, two boys and one girl and both in their pre-teen years. King Albert had told them to go with the citizens, to evacuate with them. But the family was stubborn, wanting to stick with their king till the end. He saw the looks on their faces, and they were terrified of the titans as he was.

Albert turned to his family and exclaimed, "Jennifer, Veronica, Samuel, David! Go with the citizens now! My guards will keep them and you all safe while you go to Copenhagen to warn my brother King Hrok!". Queen Jennifer shook her head, replying hotly that she nor their children would leave without him. It was Albert's duty as the king to see his kingdom through to the very end, similar to how a captain would his or her ship. The kids voiced their agreement, wanting to stay with their father. Albert shook his head, and went to his family. Before they could react, he quickly took something from his left hip and threw it at them! It was a bag full of sleep powder, courtesy of his sorceress that he had kept around his castle just in case. When the blue powder hit the four, they gasped but quickly went to slumberland. He and two soldiers who were nearby grabbed them before they could hit the ground.

He called for more guards, three more coming to aid their ruler. Albert gently handed his family to the guards and ordered, "Get them to the carriage, and have them be with the citizens. Protect and escort everyone to my brother's land. Myself and our troops will buy some time, however long we can.". The guards saluted their king, very glad to have served such a strong leader before taking the family away. Albert got a last look to his wife and kids, very proud for their loyalty to him but he wanted them safe more than anything else. He knew what kind of a man his brother was, and did not want his loved ones anywhere near such a being.

He turned and looked to the monsters, then to his right side. Appearing in a cloud of smoke was his sorceress, a young but potent magic user that looked on ahead with a serious look on her face. She stated, "Your Highness, I will do what I can. But I seriously doubt my magic will be able to affect these monsters. I sense that there are harboring an unusual energy, one that is not magic but… something else entirely.". She was sensing the alien, radioactive and star energy that belonged to Gigan and Space Godzilla respectively.

Albert replied, "I trust in your abilities, Amanda. Do what you must while myself and the soldiers buy what little time we have. We'll keep Hans's bandit army occupied, keeping their sights locked on us rather then the citizens that are leaving.". The king had his men with weapons of any and all kind that they had, such as catapults and cannons. They would use the heavy artillery on the monsters, while the foot soldiers would try and keep the bandit men at bay from the citizens that were leaving the kingdom.

Amanda nodded her head, and held up a staff that was made of pine and gathered up enough magical energy in it before taking aim at the nearest monster which was Gigan. She focused and held her ground, not wanting to fire until she saw a sweet spot.

The battle was about to commence!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… there! That did it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I am honest amazed and stunned that I made this chapter in less than three days' time! I thank you God for helping me with this, and also for letting the gift of imagination you gave me to flow free and true!

I remembered most of the battles Godzilla had in the early 1990's movies, and also before that in the Shōwa series. And also, how did you like the way Anna and Regina cheered for Godzilla when he fought? I remembered as a little kid when I watched the movies, and even to today, I cheered and encouraged the King of the Monsters like crazy! I wanted to bring back that feeling, and I hope I did with you all here. I also hope you guys and girls liked when Godzilla and Regina were reunited, I really wanted to show much emotion and positive things in that scenario!

Also, what did you think about the fight between the pixies and the human bandits? I really hoped I raised the bar here when it comes to making fight scenes for the lovely ladies in Pixie Hollow. I also hoped to give Little Godzilla a special spotlight here, his very first fight and victory against a foe! Think his papa would be proud of him?

Next chapter, see what happens to King Albert's home. Also, see what has happened to Jet Jaguar and King Caesar. It's going to make you laugh, cry, smile and maybe even get a little angry at the bad guys. Just hope you all get immersed in this story!

Now for the questions: Would you stay on the ground or go to the mountain ledge to watch the battle between Godzilla and the Rock Wyrm? Would you cheer and shout encouragement or advice to Godzilla like Regina and Anna did? How would you handle the bandits if you were any one of the pixies? And finally, as a soldier part of Albert's army to protect/escort the citizens and the royal family to Copenhagen, how would you position your guards to maximize protection against any of the low-lives in Hans's army?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	21. Chapter 21

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. I am all fired up and ready to produce another chapter for this second novel of mine! I really want this to be good, equal to the first novel. And also set the stage for the third and final story, which will be good!

Also, to answer some questions from the reviewers. To Godzilla fan, the Gigan used in this story is the original one from the early 1970s. The monsters here are all pre-2000, which means any and all Toho creations are before the year 2000. Also, I like the names I have chosen for Godzilla and Little Godzilla's attacks. Ever since I was a kid and saw them use their breaths and attacks for the first time, I gave them those names. So, the _Nuclear Pulse Blast_ and _Radiation Death Breath_ stays! To me, it's a connection of a time when everything was cool and right!

Also, a big shout-out to Darkness Rissing! His strategy tactics against Han's ragtag army of cutthroats and low-lives are going to utilized! I really love it when reviewers really get into the story, and show it in their words.

I hope you are all ready for some surprises! Also, my request still stands. Looking for someone… ANYONE who can do a long _**Sofia the First**_ fanfic that combines with my first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_. A spin-off actually, where Sofia and her friends learn about Godzilla and the monsters from Melody and the other royal children that come from my first novel. And they get the idea to bring them back to the Disney universe, and they do! Looking for any person willing and capable of making that kind of fanfic. A long one-shot would satisfy me!

Also, still looking for anyone willing to do a video review of my first two stories and post it on YouTube. They can even use the pictures I have posted up here as the cover stories.

Before I officially go, would like dedicate this chapter to Japanese actor Hiroshi Koizumi. He passed away on May 31st this year at the age of 88 due to pneumonia. He is one of the famous actors who played key roles in the original 1960's movies, _**Mothra**_ and _**Godzilla vs. Mothra**_. Big thanks to Japan Boy for telling me this!

I do not own Godzilla or any other creations that come from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my own OC creations, and also most of the songs in the story. If I use any that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 21

While Godzilla and Little Godzilla were enjoying their victories against their foes, King Caesar was enjoying his stay in his new accommodations. Shortly after seeing his young charges being reprimanded by his mature, beautiful bonded which was Sultana Jasmine and her intended, the furry beast was escorted back to the spire room which was to be his resting place for now. The family plus Razoul managed to get the divine guardian back to his quarters without anyone seeing him, which was a miracle in itself. But also hilarious, thanks to a certain crazy-good Genie! The cool blue dude tried to use magic to make the hybrid monster invisible, but it seemed that King Caesar's unique structure and divine-nature did not mesh well with genie magic. When he got zapped, the magic bounced back off the fur! It struck Razoul, who was surprised to see that his lower half was now invisible.

The guard gasped in shock and surprise, then glared at a now sheepish Genie. The magical being apologized and said, "Ummm… sorry. Forgot that my magic has a bit of a chaotic effect when it comes to him.". He quickly beat feet and retreated when Razoul chased him, arms stretched out and wanting to just squeeze the throat of the blue being tight. The royal family who witnessed the chase saw that the old captain of the guard still had some life in him.

Aladdin looked to King Caesar, who went from looking at the strange chase to looking back at his charges. The Sultan sighed and said, "Well, it seems we have to do this the old fashioned way. Azad, Malak. You two get our new friend back to his place, while me and Jasmine distract anyone who comes near.". The family nodded their heads at their authority figure, and started what seemed to be like a crazy, wacky _Mission: Impossible_ task!

The prince and princess guided King Caesar through the corridors and hallways, ones that led back to the Royal Gardens, while their parents ran interference. When a servant girl or boy came in to wash the walls or floors, Aladdin and Jasmine distracted them by trying to show them a spot they missed or something similar of that nature. While the servant's backs were turned, the adults gestured for their kids and guardian beast to quickly move on. And when someone carrying a tray for food for them to taste for today's breakfast came back, the adults made sure that the holder of the tray would have their backs turned as they sampled the food.

It was hilarious and crazy for the royal family, as they used any and all tricks in the book to get King Caesar back to his spire room without anyone noticing. When they finally did manage to get him back to the spire tower, the four humans looked very much exhausted. King Caesar was back in the room with the other statues, but he wanted to explore more of the dwelling of his charges. Also, he wanted to see if he could get more food from the kitchen. Before they left, Malak said to him, "Now King Caesar, we're going to be gone for a bit. But don't worry! I'll come by later on this afternoon to check up on you, and also give you some food that will hold you over until later.". The furry hybrid beast felt the sincerity in his bonded's words, so he merely growled and gently brushed his left claw hand to her body, showing that he believed her.

So now, King Caesar was near his statue stand while he was eating some fruit and cooked meat that Malak managed to sneak over to him. He was loving being able to taste human food now, and the ones made by his bonded were very much heavenly to him. Once he finished his meal, went back onto his stand and stood there contently as his belly was full of sustenance. Once he was situated, he put himself in a deep sleep as he often did back in his own universe when the Azumi royal family did not need of his assistance when the threat to said family was gone. He got onto his haunches, and he growled as his eyes dimmed and soon the ruby-colored eyes were dark and dull.

Back outside with Aladdin and his family, the former street rat was looking over some papers with Jasmine at the Throne Room. Azad and Malak were with them, but playing with Robin and Carpet as Eden supervised nearby. Genie was… well, he was walking funny due to Razoul managing to get his hands on him and giving the blue being several solid swift kicks to the backside until he was back to normal. He hobbled over to his friends and said, "I got to give it to the old boy… ow… he still can… ow… kick… ow!". Aladdin and Jasmine just shook their heads with smiles on their faces, wondering how it was possible for Genie to get into such trouble.

Aladdin replied, "Yeah, that's Razoul for you. Probably still strong after all the chases we led him on for so long.". He gave off a chuckle at that, remembering when he and Abu back in the day really led the sourpuss captain and his band of soldiers on crazy chases through the streets and alleyways of Agrabah. And with his kids picking up where he left off, it was little wonder that Razoul was still in fit condition at his age.

Jasmine was checking out some papers and stated, "Well, we'll have to put Razoul aside for now. I think we have got a little bit of a problem on our hands, and it has nothing to do with the _Claw Crushers_. I just finished checking these reports that are coming from our traders near the Persian Gulf, and I think an old enemy of ours is back.". That got Aladdin and Genie's attention good, plus Azad and Malak but they hid it well as they played with young Robin. They continued to entertain the young magical lad, but kept their ears opened on the conversation that was going on between their parents and Genie.

Genie exclaimed, "Oooh, oooh! I bet I know who it is! I bet it's our old bumbling nitwit, Abis Mal and his loyal sidekick Haroud Hazi Bin!". He then spun around really fast, splitting into two and when the twin twisters stopped, the zany being now looked exactly like Aladdin's old enemies from his younger days. He then turned into more of the villains from the past such as Mechanicles, Nefir Hasenuf, Mirage, and even Ayam Aghoul. The young adults turned frequently just in time to see Genie transform, and saw the beings that their parents told them about when they were young.

Aladdin and Jasmine told their children when they were little about the adventures they had together, the friends they made, and also on the villains/villainesses that tried to do them in. Genie helped along by transforming into said people, and their parents explained how each villain was different from the rest.

The Sultana shook her head at each and all of her friend's transformations, and replied "None of them, I'm afraid Genie. I think… I think it maybe Mozenrath.". That name got everyone on edge, especially the kids. Mozenrath was a very formidable foe, a teenage sorcerer who ruled the Land of the Black Sand with the aid of his flying pet eel named Xerxes and the Gauntlet of Power. He had given Aladdin and his comrades, back in the past, quite the rough time due to his necromancy abilities and his own cunning, ruthless mind. However, the strong sorcerer was defeated finally when his gauntlet was taken from him, and he was sent away in a balloon. They never heard of him for a long time…

Aladdin looked to his wife and inquired, "How do you even know it could be Mozenrath? His gauntlet is still locked up the vault down below.". When his item of power was taken from him, Aladdin had Genie put the gauntlet in a special vault deep beneath the palace. The magical artifact was powerful, but dangerous as it drained the user of his or her life force when worn and used. Only Jasmine, Aladdin or Genie could open the vault, and they only opened it to put in magical items that were considered extremely dangerous.

Jasmine answered, "These papers here show that recently near the gulf waters, our traders have found many of their wares missing. Most of the time, it is jewelry or materials such as ores. What makes it more disturbing is that near the scene of the crime… there is black sand there. The kind that only comes from Mozenrath's domain.". That information got the group good. However, Genie was puzzled on this as there was one small detail.

He stated, "Ummm… Jasmine, your Highness. How can that be possible? The Land of the Black Sand has been closed off since we sent that goth punk packing, and we have checked it regularly to make sure no one alive was in it.". It was true, Genie used his magic to barrier all over Mozenrath's domain so no one could get in. In addition, the cool blue dude had robotic sentries that looked like him to patrol the area, and so far, no one living or with magical power had entered the domain.

Aladdin thought on it for a while and said, "Hmmm… Mozenrath must have had some other means to go back to his kingdom undetected. And has been laying low for these many years to get his strength back up. Remember, he used that gauntlet for a long time, and it drained much of his life force and strength.". The trio knew that much since Mozenrath tried to take over Aladdin's body many years ago due to the drain by his powerful magical item.

Genie then asked, "If that's the case, I bet he's been making something that will make him strong again! Like maybe… a super-powered exercise machine!". He then twirled again like a tornado, and was now showing off a muscled body similar to that of a famous star by the name of Arnold. Eden saw this, and a blush formed on her pretty cheeks, but hid it quickly so that no one could see it.

Jasmine replied, "I don't think so. If it is Mozenrath, then the things he took most likely would be made to form some kind of item that would restore his life and strength. Here, look at this.". She handed the papers to her husband and Genie, the two checking it out… of course, Genie turned himself into a nerd with large glasses so he could read. If one saw this, they would see a similarity between Genie and a geek going by the name of Steve Urkel.

The duo saw the list, and made the connection like Jasmine did. After a few moments passed, Genie turned back to normal and made his deduction. He said, "Oh, Jasmine's right! He's stolen rubies, diamonds, iron, bronze, and also a rare magical gem. I'm betting the traders didn't know what kind of gem that was.". When asked on it, Genie explained that among the stolen items, one was marked as the _Pearl of Power_. It was a pearl that was once given as a gift from a merking to his merwife many centuries ago, blessing the valuable object with a power to restore and maintain youthfulness. In addition, it would give the wearer the power to heal and regenerate anything lost.

Aladdin then inquired, "By the way… when did these thefts occur?". The Sultan felt that there was an important piece of the puzzle missing to this whole mystery that was coming together. Jasmine checked the papers and saw that the dates on top were made a couple of weeks ago. When she told her husband this, that is when Aladdin started to feel a bit more worried on the situation.

Genie saw this and said, "Relax, Al. I mean, what are the chances that even if it is Mozenrath, he would have finished his little project and be on his way here?". If one thing could be for certain, is that when Genie says stuff like that… things happen!

As soon as those words left his lips, the room was cast in darkness! The royal family was quick to their feet, and Eden took a now-scared Robin from Carpet. Genie went to his wife and son to protect them, and all looked around to see that a solid mass was blocking all of the exits and windows. Azad peered at the black mass and saw what it was. He and his sister went to their parents and the prince told them, "Dad… that stuff is black sand.". Indeed it was, the black sand packed tightly to become very solid wall which blocked out the light.

Outside, Razoul was out on patrol with the old and new recruits when he saw the Throne Room being covered in the black sand. He ordered, "Men, to the Throne Room! Their Highnesses maybe in danger!". His fifteen recruits took out their swords and charged towards the mass, but were soon rebuffed by a pulse of magical power that sent them back! They were knocked down and sent sprawling on the marble floor. Razoul was the first to rise, and realized that this black sand was different then the ones he encountered in the past. He glared at the offending wall, and went back to it. This time, he only touched it gingerly with his sword, and the pulse came out again only weaker to rebuff the weapon.

"This… could be a problem." he muttered as he ordered his men to check all over the Throne Room to see if they could find any opening. His soldiers gave a brief salute before going to do their duty. Razoul could only hope and pray that the royal family was safe.

Inside the Throne Room, darkness covered the entire room. However, Genie and Eden fixed the problem when they conjured up mining helmets that had lights strapped to them. The group could now see in the blackness that surrounded them, but no one else was in the room. Genie went to the main exit/entrance of the palace and exclaimed heroically, "Fear not! I shall ram it through and get us out of this nightmare!". He revved his tail up like an engine, and streaked towards the black sand wall! However, the humans and his wife yelled at him to stop but it was too late.

Once he rammed into the sand, he was sent back by a strong pulse of magic that shocked him and caused him to be lit up like a Christmas tree! His skeletal insides were shown up in many flashes, then he was shot back forcefully back to the group. He was cooked like something at a barbeque, and Eden kneeled down beside her beloved and asked if he was alright. He answered shakily, "Yeah… just watch out for that first ram… it's a lulu…". He then fainted, with a cold laugh soon echoing all around.

Everyone was on guard now, Aladdin and Jasmine back-to-back while their kids were near them, Azad to his mother and Malak to her mother. Genie got up quick, shaking the soot and injuries off of him while protecting his wife and son. Some clapping came from above, and the group looked up to see some black sand on the ceiling. The ominous material had managed to permeate through the rocky material. The black sand came down in the form of a giant raindrop, slowly descending down towards the floor and the group. The royal family and magical clan were on edge very much as the drop touched the ground, and dissolved slowly once it did. The sand vanished to reveal an elderly man that looked to be in his mid-50's, with gray streaks in his black hair. His skin was pale gray, like a living corpse if one will. He wore robes that would belong to the ancient sorcerers of old in the Arabian Night tales. Around his neck was a bronze necklace of sort with iron bands around several jewels… and in the middle was a pearl the size of a Genie's fist, glowing the colors of the sea.

Jasmine gasped and spoke softly, "Its him… its Mozenrath!".

The villain chuckled as he walked a bit towards them, clapping as he saw the looks of shock on their faces. "Awww, you remember me. That is very touching, after all of these years, you remember me." he mockingly told them, a malevolent sneer on his face. The group backed away a few more feet away from the old enemy, all surprised to see him.

Aladdin put himself between his family and his old adversary and demanded, "How…? How is it possible you are even alive? And how do you command the black sand when you don't have your gauntlet?!". Mozenrath just shook his head and conjured up a seat made of black sand, making it look like a throne. He sat himself down upon it, and looked at the group with hate and malice shining in his black eyes.

He answered in a cold tone, "Yes… it does seem impossible that I am alive, given how my gauntlet drained me of much of my life force. And that I command the black sand even without my powerful artifact. Let me tell you… it wasn't easy to survive.". He then told them on how those many years ago, when the balloon finally popped and he fell down to earth. The cage he was in shattered on the rocks near the Persian Gulf, but thankfully he was alive thanks to Genie's magic that was on the cage. Sadly though for him, the magic wore off as soon as he was safe on the ground. The villain was far from his domain, and he was already feeling his life ebbing away due to his powerful gauntlet not on him. He would have died, had it not been for his faithful eel Xerxes finding a secret catacomb passage underneath the land.

Xerxes had guided his master to a place that was once home to an old sorcerer that had lived near the water, who loved to study in secret and solitude. His home was ancient, but had many potent artifacts of magic. Mozenrath stated that he managed to use one of the artifacts to stabilize his life force, to make sure that he aged like normal instead of having his years vanish on him. However, he was still at a severe disadvantage without his magical item, so he opted to stay and see what the old sorcerer had left behind. He used various potions and artifacts to give him back some of the necromancy skills he once wielded, but that was it. He could summon his undead Mamluk soldiers, but only a few of them. It was then he realized he needed to lay low, and gather enough strength to make any other moves.

After five years had passed, with the passing of his magical companion not even a blow to his soul, Mozenrath had sufficient strength to go through with his plan… which was annihilation of the Agrabah royal family! He had been keeping up with the news, and had learned about Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding as well as the birth of the prince and princess. So thus, he had included the children in his ultimate plans. Aladdin and Jasmine were very much displeased, and the Sultana went to her husband to become another barrier between her flesh and blood and Mozenrath. The sorcerer stated, "Awww, the mother and father becoming protective parents. Hehehe… how amusing and droll.".

Mozenrath continued on with his little story, on how he managed to sneak back to his domain. He simply had his undead soldiers tunnel underneath the barrier, and also hid from all of the robotic Genie sentries. The sorcerer had evaded the blue drones, and went to his castle to grab some spell books and magical artifacts that had been kept hidden for all this time. Once he had what he needed, Mozenrath started to use his magic and possessions to bring himself back to full strength when he had the gauntlet. It was all long and hard, many years passing by as he made himself strong enough magically. Of course, the end result was that he aged more due to nature of the magic's he used, but it was minimal loss in his case.

Mozenrath then ended his tale, "And that, as you say… is that. I laid low for more years, wanting to build up more strength so I could finish you all off at my leisure. Thankfully, the last components I needed to really be back in business came by luck and chance to the traders who were near the sorcerer's underground home. I stole them, and made my new source of power.". He then displayed the necklace he was wearing, a smug grin on his face.

Genie buffed himself up and made himself bigger like a pufferfish, growing to twice Mozenrath's size. He glared at the aged sorcerer and stated, "Oh yeah?! Then let's see the improved you stand up to semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power magic! Try this on for size!". He then transformed himself into a U.S. army commando, held a bazooka in his arms and fired it right at his old enemy! Mozenrath simply smirked and allowed the green, conical projectile to come closer. When it got a few feet from him, black sand from underneath his feet quickly shot out and captured it! Everyone gasped as the black sand contained the explosion that followed, and slunk back to its master's feet.

The powerful magic-user chuckled and said, "I am literally one with my black sand now. I can command it to do my bidding, more effective then when I had my gauntlet. Now… let me show you all some real power.". He summoned forth a large amount of the ominous sand from his hands, a large pool of it coming forth that had the group nervous. Mozenrath stopped, and from the sand emerged his undead Mamluks! However, they looked very much different then before. Instead of being lanky and wearing the uniform of old palace guards, they were twice as tall and contained what seemed to be more muscle mass. While not hulking like bodybuilders, they had more build then before and looked more menacing since their faces were now showing a completely skeletal structure! And their hands wielded new weapons, double-bladed axes that looked to be very sharp to cut through anything!

The royal family gasped and moved away more, all of them very much startled on what was before them, which was ten large undead Mamluks. Mozenrath laughed evilly and stated, "Now, let the real fun begin! Mega Mamluks… destroy them. And make their deaths painful and slow as possible. Hahahahaha!". The undead zombies hissed, and charged at the group with incredible speed for those no longer truly living! Aladdin and Jasmine were taken very much off guard by this, since in the past the Mamluks were slow.

The Sultan exclaimed, "Everyone, scatter now!". He knew that speed, agility and mobility were essential at this point. And his family knew it too. All scattered, while Eden tried to teleport out with Robin so they could be away from the dangerous scenario. Alas, it seemed that the black sand also prevented her from teleporting to safety. Genie lifted her up and took her and their son high into the air away from the action, Carpet following

Once at a safe height, he looked his lovely wife and said, "Okay you two, stay here and watch the action. We'll be done shortly… I hope.". Genie was doubting that he could stop the enemy, especially after his attack was stopped by Mozenrath.

Eden sensed her husband's worries, gave him a kiss on the cheek that dispelled the negative thoughts. She said, "Don't worry dear. You can do this! Now, go down and help our family! I'll stay here and protect Robin.". The baby genie giggled as he looked at his father, giving his old man a little confidence boost. Seeing his son giving him that made the difference for Genie to dispel those negative thoughts like dust in the wind, and he gave both strong, firm hugs. He thanked them before flying down to the battlefield, all ready and raring to go! Carpet stayed with the beautiful female genie and her son, a flimsy but formidable bodyguard as it were.

Aladdin was cornered by one of the large Mega Mamluks, who raised its right arm to cleave him in two with its axe! Fortunately, the aged man still had some life and wit in him as he dodged at the last second by ducking and rolling underneath the undead minion! He thought to himself as he put some distance between him and his foe, 'They're stronger and faster then before! But thankfully, still not too bright.'. Aladdin, however ran into another Mega Mamluk who grabbed and hefted him up. The Sultan struggled, but found that the minion's grip was really strong.

As he struggled, he saw the one that he previous escaped from was making his way over to them, axe raised to chop Aladdin's head off! The former street rat's mind was racing quickly, and soon came up with a solution. He knew it was risky, but it was at the moment the only possible course of action. He waited until his foe was close enough, and when it came close enough to bring up its axe for the swing… Aladdin inhaled deeply, sucking in the air and making his body a little thinner. He wiggled and moved a little, and soon slipped free from the Mamluk's grasp! Just in time, as the axe was brought down and its companion chopped his own comrade's arm off instead! It cleaved at the elbow joint, making the large limb fall to the ground like a tree trunk.

Aladdin released the breath he was holding and ran away from the scene. He turned around and stated, "Well, well… that was disarming! Hehehe… huh?". After his little witty pun, the Sultan witnessed the limb dissolving into black sand. The sand then slithered and crawled back up to the Mega Mamluk, and soon attached and reformed itself back into an arm on the formerly 'disarmed' minion.

Mozenrath laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Like the new touches? While within this dome of black sand, my undead warriors can regenerate any limb that they might have lost. So… any other clever ideas, street rat?". Aladdin glared at his enemy, still a slight touchy about the word since that represented him in a negative way. He wanted so bad to go and punch the sorcerer in the face, but he had other problems to deal with. He turned back just in time to see that undead beings streak towards him, and the ruler of Agrabah retreated so he could try and figure out a way out of the situation they were in.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was showing that she still had the moves despite the years that had passed by. The lovely and spirited Sultana showed her agility and mobility by dodging every grasping attack by the large Mamluks, and also dodging the swinging attacks from their axes. She climbed on top of one, showing that she could still move with agile grace and dexterity. The massive Mamluk waved its hand and sword, to either try to grab Jasmine or chop her. When she was on top of its shoulders, she whistled to one of its companions and yelled out, "Here I am, Mamluk! Try and cut me while I'm standing still!". The undead brute went over, heedless of its own comrade and brought up its axe to slice the Sultana in two like a melon! However, Jasmine waited until she flipped off and away just in time to avoid getting cut by the weapon.

Jasmine surveyed her handiwork and smirked, thinking she had won. She stated, "Okay then! One down…". Her voice died in her throat when she saw the split Mega Mamluk turn into black sand, then reformed and regenerated back into its original self. The two agitated undead warriors growled and chased after the Sultana, Jasmine very much wondering on how to stop these monsters. While running, she ran into her children. Azad and Malak both looked a little shook up with some slight slash marks on their clothing, but otherwise they were okay.

Azad exclaimed, "Mom, how do we beat these guys?! They keep on regenerating no matter what we do to them!". Malak explained that she and her brother used some tricky tactics and agile moves to have the Mega Mamluks cut each other up, but each time they just reformed and regenerated.

Jasmine answered, "I don't know! These Mamluk's are more formidable then the ones me and Aladdin faced long ago! We need to just stay alive long enough to find a solution!". As the trio ran away from the zombie warriors, they heard some fighting coming from their right. They turned their heads to see Genie duking it out with two Mega Mamluks.

The funny but brave magical being was in a boxer's outfit; having a black muscle shirt on with the words LITTLE MAC on it, black gym shorts and red boxing gloves on. He put up his dukes in a defensive stance and taunted, "Come on, you big palookas! Try and even touch the #1 boxing champion of Agrabah!". The two warriors hefted their double axes and swung furiously, but Genie dodged and ducked to avoid the deadly weapons easily. After a few moments of ducking, he delivered two uppercuts that knocked their heads off… literally! Their heads rolled about as their bodies dissolved into black sand. Genie raised his arms in victory, believing that he had won the round.

Eden from above with their five year-old son exclaimed, "Genie, look out!". The blue dude turned to see that the black sand pile went over to the severed heads, wrapped around them in cocoons, and reformed back to their original selves. The Mega Mamluks looked to be very displeased with Genie's actions, and growled as they lumbered quickly to his location.

Genie started to sweat big time, and a nervous grin was on his face. He said, "Okay… that didn't go as planned. Ooh, there's the bell! Fight's over! Later guys!". He revved up his feet and zoomed out of there, his red boxing gloves spinning in mid-air for a few moments before falling to the floor. The servants of Mozenrath gave chase, and soon the magical being was reunited with Jasmine and the kids. The family was running together, and soon were reunited with Aladdin as the ruler of Agrabah had flipped out of the way of downward strike by one of the Mamluks. Once everyone was together, the ten gruesome warriors formed a circle around them so they could not escape.

"Umm… Al. Not to sound pessimistic or such but… I think we maybe in some deep trouble here." Genie said to his old friend as they were surrounded. Aladdin didn't say anything, more preoccupied with the deadly situation at the moment. A cry was heard, and all looked up to see Eden flying down towards them, Robin in her arms and Carpet following close behind! The trio were flying away fast from some black sand from the ceiling that was chasing after them. Genie gasped and opened his arms, ready to catch his wife and son! When Eden slammed into her husband's big arms, she and Robin felt safe… but it only lasted for a few seconds. As quick as she was to come into her beau's arms, the black sand that was chasing them soon smashed and splashed into the entire group! Shouts and struggles within the ominous sand started up, but ended quick as the shifting mass formed and shaped around them.

In a few moments, the sands were now like hanging shackles. They suspended the royal and magical family in chains made of black sand. Aladdin and the others grunted and strained their arms and legs in an attempt to break free, but the sand held together. Genie tried to morph into any shape that would allow him to either slip free or break free, but it was also to no avail. Each time he morphed into an animal or object, the chains quickly followed suit to make sure it was attached to its victim. After some moments of trying, the large blue being ceased and showed his fatigue and frustration. He looked to his wife and kid, who was still in Eden's arms and said, "It's no use! This black sand is tricker then even me!". Carpet tried to fly out of there as well, but the sand was like a spider web to the animated rug. He just couldn't break free.

A cold laugh filled the room, and the Mega Mamluks parted to make way for their leader/master. Mozenrath was clapping his hands as he slowly, leisurely stalked towards his victims. Aladdin and his family would not show any kind of weakness to the sorcerer, and their faces held defiant looks to the aged magic-user. Mozenrath just smirked and stated, "You all did very well. Not many have stood up or confounded my new Mamluks. Too bad it has all been in vain. Normally in the past, I would take you back to my domain where I would torture you for hours on end. But, as time has taught me this… never make the same mistake twice.". He called forth some black sand, and when he gripped the mass in his hands, it morphed and changed into a large scythe.

The group gasped and struggled more, Robin crying loudly, but they could not break free. Mozenrath relished the scene before him, the sick villain really delighted in the squirming of his victims. He went to Aladdin and held the underside of the scythe blade to his neck, just barely touching it. He remarked, "Any last words to your family and friends, street rat?".

Jasmine, Malak and Azad were struggling… until an idea came to the Sultana! She glared at her enemy and stated, "I only have two words for you, Mozenrath!".

She took a deep breath and yelled out, "KING CAESAR!". Mozenrath was a bit perplexed, wondering on who this being was.

In the spire tower at the Royal Garden… ruby eyes suddenly came to life, bright with awareness! A servant boy who was nearby in the Royal Garden, wanting to be far away from the dangerous situation that was taking place at the palace, was suddenly knocked off his feet as the doors to the spire just exploded outwards! The lad yelped in surprised, then felt some tremors as something just passed by him quickly. He looked down to see some large footprints in the ground, ones he did not recognize, and it came from the spire. He mumbled, "What in Allah's name was that?!".

In Jasmine's private quarters, the Sultana's Bengal tiger companion Ayisha heard Jasmine's voice! She had been taking a catnap for a while after breakfast, and was snoozing on her pillow when she heard her mistress's voice! She realized that her Jasmine was in trouble, and the black-and-white apex predator let out a roar as it streaked towards the Throne Room!

Throughout the palace, the servants were knocked away by something massive heading towards the Throne Room! They didn't get a good look at it, but many would swore they saw golden fur or a tail part before it vanished around a corner.

Outside of the Throne Room, Razoul and his soldiers were trying to find a way to penetrate through the black sand shield. The Captain of the Guard received the reports that there was no weak spots around the dome of black sand, every inch of the Throne Room covered in it. So Razoul tried some of his own plans to try and breech the magical barrier. They tried to pierce through it with various projectiles, but that plan backfired as it reflected each one back to its shooter. Thankfully, no one was critically injured. The soldiers tried to use a battering ram, but the shield sent out a pulse that blasted them and the heavy wooden tool with ease. Razoul was going to suggest a new tactic… but he and his men felt the ground shaking.

One of the soldiers asked, "C-Captain… something is coming towards us… something big!". Razoul felt the tremors, and looked to his right to see that coming straight towards them was King Caesar! The soldiers all gasped in shock and fright upon seeing the statue that was brought in yesterday now alive and stampeding towards them! Razoul managed to look behind the charging divine guardian monster, and saw that Ayisha following suit! Both powerful beasts were charging straight towards the black sand barrier!

Razoul waved his hands to King Caesar and pleaded, "Hold on! Stop it! The barrier will bounce you back!". The soldiers were more then stunned when they saw their captain/leader actually talking to the beast as if he knew it personally. King Caesar paid little heed and was let out a loud roar, causing Razoul to jump back as he rammed right through the black sand barrier is it was just ordinary sand!

Mozenrath was about to make Aladdin's a head shorter when he felt the tremors. He stopped his scythe's descent onto the Sultan's neck, and turned to look at the black sand barrier. When he heard the roar, his curiosity was piqued. "What in the name of…?" he started to say when something burst through the black sand barrier… King Caesar! The divine guardian beast roared as he smashed his way through the sand like it was nothing! Following him was Ayisha, the Bengal tiger leaping through the hole, snarling and coming to the hybrid beast's side. She looked at the strange beast for a moment, but when she saw that her mistress was in danger in the black sand shackles, she focused on Jasmine. The tiger would inquire more on the large beast later, but not now.

Mozenrath was more then stunned as he exclaimed, "What manner of beast is that?! And how did it get through the black sand?! My magic should have made it impenetrable!". What the sorcerer did not know was that since he was from another universe, and that he was indeed a Divine Guardian beast, King Caesar emitted a unique mystical frequency that had chaotic effects on magic in this universe. Sometimes it was good, sometimes bad, but always a surprise. So when the guardian hybrid monster came in contact with the black sand, it lost its protective magical properties and became ordinary sand. However, now that King Caesar was through and inside the Throne Room, the black sand was slowly regaining back its properties. The hole he made was slowly closing up! Razoul saw this, took a chance and acted on instinct. He dived right in before the hole sealed up completely.

Azad, Malak and Jasmine grinned and yelled out in joy, "King Caesar! You're here!". The family was a bit surprised to see Ayisha, and also Razoul when he came to the side of said tiger. Still, they were glad to have their monster friend here with them! Now, they stood a fighting chance!

When Robin saw the dog-lion beast, he did not have a fearful face on. He actually smiled and pointed to King Caesar and exclaimed, "Look! Strong lion doggy here to save us!". Eden and Genie were amazed that their son was not scared of the monster, rather he looked to be happy to see him. Said guardian monster roared loudly, taking a stance as his ears went straight up to give his face the appearance of a bat! Ayisha roared as well, preparing herself for a fight! Razoul took out his trusty scimitar, also ready to aid the royal and magical family.

Mozenrath sneered at the trio and ordered his Mamluks to get in front of him. "I do not know what this monster is, and I do not care! Mega Mamluks… destroy them all!" he ordered. The undead roared out, waving their battle axes and charged in!

The fight was on!

* * *

~At the United States~

While King Caesar was dealing with Mozenrath, Jet Jaguar was having his own adventure. It was near midnight in New Orleans, and he was deep in the swampland with Odie and Radelle. He recalled on what happened a few hours or so ago when he returned back to the tree abode after his visit to the kids in the town:

_~Flashback~_

_When he arrived back at the tree house, he found Odie and Radelle waiting for him, and they did not look pleased. Radelle marched to the metal man and inquired firmly, "You were off back in the town again, weren't you? You wanted to check up on those young ones, right?". Jet Jaguar had the good graces and functions to lower his head down a little and replied that he did indeed go back to check up on the kids. Before Odie could come in ranting, the android with a soul did point out that Radelle just advised him not to go back to New Orleans. She didn't exactly order him to not go. Radelle was a bit impressed on Jet Jaguar's knowledge on reading between the lines._

_She thought, 'I'll be… this man reminds me of teenagers or young adults, trying to lighten the blow with some clever words. Smart man, hehehe…'._

_Odie came in and remarked, "Boy, I just hope you were careful around there! We don't need any fools coming around here with guns or cameras trying to shoot us.". Jet Jaguar was a bit surprised that Odie disliked cameras, and looked to Radelle for an explanation. The voodoo queen explained that her apprentice believed that when a photograph was taken, it would also capture a bit of the victim's soul or essence. In her view, the snapping of a camera was like the sound of the guillotine. The android didn't have the heart to tell them that he actually took photos of them with his optics and saved the pictures in his memory banks just in case. He decided to be mum about it…_

_Radelle stated, "Look, you really have a good soul and smarts Jet Jaguar. But again, you got to have to really promise us to not go back there for a while. If people got a glimpse of you coming in and out of the woods, they might try to follow and capture you. And in the process, they might hurt some of the animals that live here in the bayou. So please, just put the town out of your mind for a couple of days or so. Please?". Jet Jaguar saw that the magic-user had a good point, and even though the urge would rise to go back to civilization, he would have to control it for now._

_He replied, "I promise to not enter the town again for a couple of days. And I will be sure to be extra careful.". It was the best he could do, and the mystic women replied that they would hold him to that promise._

_~End flashback~_

The android was glad that he made the promise to the ladies that have helped him out ever since he arrived in this place. Even though the conversation was a bit short, he felt that Odie and Radelle really cared for his safety. Also, seeing and hearing that they were concerned for the wildlife too showed that they were like mothers to the inhabitants of the bayou. And he would protect them no matter what may come!

Radelle had asked him to accompany him on a special trip deep into the bayou, wanting to show him something that would shed more light on her and Odie to him. The mechanical marvel nodded his head, and soon they were going deeper into the heart of the swamp land.

Currently, the trio was now deep in the swamps, ominous blackness all around with only the faint chirping of crickets everywhere. Radelle used her staff to shine light off at the tip, while Jet Jaguar activated his internal lights that were in his optics. So while the humans had golden light to keep the darkness at bay, Jet Jaguar was using an aqua blue colored light. He asked the duo, "What is it that we are searching for at this late hour?". He was a bit curious about the nature hike he and his companions have been on for the past few hours.

Odie answered him, "We're going to show you what me and Radelle truly do here in the bayou. We don't live out here just because we want to.". This puzzled Jet, as he knew that the two stayed inside the protective swamp land to hide from the extreme prejudice people, and also to help the animals that dwelled in the murky, wet woodlands. But now he was starting to see that there was more to this then he originally thought.

Radelle continued, "You see, Jet Jaguar. In this world, there are forces of good and evil. Some are easy to spot, while others can be tricky and harder to spot. For me and Odie, we have found that a primeval force of evil are deep within the supernatural. And it is our duty to make sure that this force never goes out and spreads its toxic and poisonous promises to the good critters and people that are here.". The trio soon stopped at a spot that showed a burial spot of sort, a large clearing in the bayou that surprised the android a little. A large mound was in the center of the clearing, and a strange blackness was coming from it. If one looked from above, it would resemble something of an evil-looking flower.

Jet Jaguar inquired, "What is this place?". Whatever this place was, it was setting off his internal warning systems. His own soul really seemed to be very wary of this clearing.

Odie answered, "This here be a burial ground for another voodoo master, a man by the name of Maxwell that was like us. Thirty years ago, he escaped from his slave owners and hid here. It was then he met Radelle, and the two formed a friendship. They soon found the secrets of magic, and started to use it for their own use. Radelle decided to use the mystic arts to help others and to do good, despite what had been done to her. However…". Before she could say anything more, it was the Voodoo Queen that interrupted and continued on.

She stated, "Maxwell still had hatred and bitterness in his heart, for his slave owners had done terrible things to him and his family. Rather then forgive and let go, to move on… he chose to keep the bitterness and pain inside, and it festered into something evil.". Jet Jaguar had seen scenarios like this many times back in his own world, where people were given the choice to either move on or not.

Radelle continued as she moved slightly closer to the mound site, "He soon started to dive into the evil side of magic, conjuring creatures of shadow that had dwelled in the pits of the Underworld for centuries. He enjoyed the power he had over them, and the euphoria that came when he used these simple but powerful forces to stain the souls of innocents. He took delight in making others suffer as he did. Something had to be done, so… we fought.". A stray tear came out of the ancient one's eyes, showing to all that to battle her former friend had left a good scar on her heart.

Odie said, "The two fought with all they had, light and darkness clashing. Good and evil fighting like they had ever since ancient times. Radelle delivered the final blow to Maxwell, ending his reign of terror over the bayou lands. However, before he died, he put a curse on this very ground. That the shadows would always come out to seek out a new host, a Shadowman that would use the mystic art for evil purposes. And when he died, Radelle buried him in the earth. That mound… that be his grave.".

Jet Jaguar then asked, "So, you two come here to make sure the shadow creatures do not leave this area?".

Radelle answered, "Yes. But it seems that our problems have multiplied now.". As soon as she spoke those words, coming from the darkness were three large alligators. Jet Jaguar recognized them as the same ones that gave him some trouble some time ago! But… these gators looked different. He activated his scanners, and his internal computer showed him that these reptiles were now at least 1.5 times larger then last time, and that an unusual energy signature was covering them from snout to tail tip. Jet Jaguar also saw that their eyes were just a solid yellow color, no pupils of any kind showing. The gators growled, on all fours and looking menacingly at the group.

Odie prepared herself as best she could and exclaimed, "All right now! How did this come to be? Speak up, now!". A black mist seeped from the mound, a truly vile essence that made Jet Jaguar's soul shudder. The mist took the form of an evil-grinning specter, and from its own body came more shadows that took the shapes of various forms. The machine took a stance, knowing a battle was about to commence and he needed to be ready.

The specter spoke in a low, cold male voice, "_**Hehehehe… well, well. The mystic women are back again, and bringing a metal man this time? Very unusual. But I suppose that he is the reason these gators came over here. Hehehe…**_". As it chuckled, the other shadow beings cackled and laughed hysterically. The specter then explained that the gators came of their own free will, wanting to have some power to drive an intruder from their home. He admitted he was perplexed about the part of a metal man, but now seeing Jet Jaguar in the flesh… so to speak, he saw why the animals wanted more power.

He finished, "_**And thus, I gave them what they wanted. More power and strength to destroy their enemy once and for all. Of course, the price was what little free will and spirit they had left. Now, they are nothing more then pure base animals that enjoy chomping down on anything or anyone that invades their home.**_". The mystical women frowned and got into defensive stances, like Jet Jaguar they were now ready for a fight that they knew was coming. The shadows then leapt and came inside the gators, pumping them up more and soon a faint but sure aura of evil blackness was oozing out from them.

The specter then suggested, "_**Now… let the fun begin!**_". He snapped his fingers, and the possessed gators attacked! They let out a loud growl before charging quickly at the trio!

Another fight was on!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! This is the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope this gives you all insight on how the Shadowman came to be, in a certain way. Also to shed more insight on how Mama Odie in the future is how she is when battling against the shadows. Also, hope fans of Hiroshi saw the little line I put in here. A Hidden Toho, if you would!

Also, I hope you all liked how I brought Mozenrath into the scene. Like I said before, I am a huge fan of the 80's and 90's Disney cartoons and such. And since I did remember seeing much of **Aladdin the Animated Series**, I thought I bring in someone that would be a warm up for King Caesar before the real battle starts in the future. Plus, who here could spot any other hidden/secret things I put in this chapter?

In the next chapter, see the results of the battle between the heroes/heroines and their foes! Also, see what happened to Randers. I really hope to have my readers dive deep into the stories, to immerse themselves in it as best they can! And also, Ayisha is the daughter of Rajah. If you read the early chapters of this story, you would see that she is the daughter of Jasmine's first pet tiger. Please look back to check out.

Now for the questions: If you were in Aladdin and his family's shoes, what would you do to try and defeat the Mega Mamluks? How would you feel when seeing King Caesar, Ayisha, and Razoul enter the scene? What would you have said to Jet Jaguar after his excursion to New Orleans? And finally, how would defeat the alligators that sold whatever free will they had to the Shadow Specter?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	22. Chapter 22

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, and your comments/critiques/constructive criticisms! I really appreciate them, and they help me out immensely in making more chapters of my second novel. To Guest, though… I have this to say. While you may call it cheesy and such to give the monsters techniques names like I did, I say its classic and cool. I love the 80's and 90's, a time when I grew up and also when I watched the classic Disney cartoons, movies, and also the classic Toho monsters movies I have come to know very well and love as well.

Also, I am trying to find a balance between Toho and Disney, to equal out parts so that it has a blending of both elements. I know many want action, hard-packed hardcore battles and such. I like them too, but I simply liked the action better when it wasn't all fast and such. I like to make believable fights and other sequences that occur between the Disney characters and the Toho monsters.

Thanks for the review though. Even though you will not continue to read more, I will continue to write on! You only gave me more fuel for the fire that burns in me to continue with my trilogy dream!

In this chapter, you will see how the battle ends between the good guys and the villains, and also see what happens to King Albert at Randers. I hope you all enjoy it, and also get pumped up for more! Oh, and this one goes out to my sweetheart Sarah Brown, my lovely lady and girlfriend. I am giving Little Godzilla the ability to affect magical beings like he does to Tinkerbell and the pixies, plus him regenerating the magical abilities in Rapunzel's hair. His father, the King of the Monsters, will not have the same effect like with Elsa. Since Godzilla already has strength and power, I figure that his son should have an ability that is all his own. Little Godzilla and his father's origins are different, thus the different abilities when they are in the Disney universe.

I do not own Godzilla or any of Toho's monster creations, nor do I own anything that belongs to Disney such as their characters and kingdoms. I do own my own OC creations, and most of the music here. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just due and credit. I will give them their proper props.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 22

Mozenrath was very confident of his Mega Mamluks, undead warriors that had been absorbed by the black sand itself and thus VERY hard to kill. They were twice as strong as their previous, normal selves. Plus, quite swift for undead beings. They did have one glaring weakness, and that was they would dissolve back into sand should they take too much damage. But if they were to battle in an area that had a good amount of the ominous material, they could simply regenerate without end. The aged enemy of Aladdin and the royal family looked at as his zombies streaked over to the intruders, still a bit perplexed on how the creature known as King Caesar was able to penetrate through the barrier of black sand. He thought, 'How is it that this unusual beast could even crash right through my precious sand? It supposed to keep anything out, and only a very powerful magical attack similar to that of a shackled genie could even open a small hole.'.

The sorcerer conjured up a small throne of black sand, and with his captives behind him, sat down to watch the battle like a spectator would a show. He stated, "Your King Caesar is an unusual creature, that much I will give you, Sultana Jasmine. However, I have full confidence that my warriors will cut all of them down to size. And when that is done, you all will join them.". How wrong he was in that department if he believed that his forces would defeat a divine guardian beast that easily!

King Caesar was slightly taller then his enemies, around a foot or so, but he was not going to underestimate his foe no matter the size or number. When two of the Mega Mamluks charged towards him, he let loose a loud roar and did a spinning kick that sent the undead warriors flying back hard! Mozenrath, Eden and Razoul were stunned to see King Caesar use a move that normally only humans pulled off. Azad, Malak and Jasmine smiled with pride as they witnessed their bonded guardian take down two of the evil beings. The monster roared again and charged towards his fallen foes, wanting to capitalize on their stunned state. He hefted one of the abominations with both claws, and threw almost clear across the room! It slammed into the black sand wall, stuck in there like a fly on fly paper.

The divine guardian beast let out a sharp growl, then looked back to his other foe, who had gotten up and raised its double-bladed axe to deliver a strong blow to King Caesar's head! Luckily, the guardian of the Azumi royal family was quick on reflexes and blocked the blow with his right forearm! Mozenrath was stunned to see that the beast was able to block the strong, sharp weapon with its forearm. King Caesar's golden fur was tough enough to sufficiently block the blow, and his skin was resilient as well. However, the axe did manage to sting King Caesar, similar to that of an ant bite or bee sting. The hybrid monster let out another roar, yanking the axe away from the Mega Mamluk and delivering a powerful slash attack with his left claw! Three large gash marks were on the undead minion, but Mozenrath saw that something was wrong.

He stood up from his throne and angrily muttered, "What is this?! How can this be so?!". The gash marks were not closing up, as the sorcerer had expected to happen. Instead, the wounds remained and the Mega Mamluk was bleeding out the substance that was sustaining him. The undead warrior looked at his wound, then at the one who gave it said affliction. King Caesar growled, grabbed its left arm and delivered a flip slam that was devastating as the Mamluk just exploded in black sand! The royal and magical family cheered while Mozenrath snarled in disbelief and anger. He looked at the pile of sand, expecting and hoping it would reform. But it did not, and it confirmed his fear that this creature had the ability to completely nullify his black sand's properties!

"Give it up, Mozenrath! You can't win now, especially with our friend being able to stop your Mamluks completely!" Aladdin exclaimed. The sorcerer turned and glared at the former street rat, itching to take his head right there and then. However, he knew he had more pressing matters to attend to. So he turned his attention back to the battle before him, his mind whirling fast on how to deal with this new turn of events.

King Caesar was about to run towards his charges, but he heard another roar that was coming from a fellow feline. He turned around to see that Ayisha was snarling and growling to two Mega Mamluks who had her surrounded, swiping her paws at the undead warriors as they closed in. However, any kind of damage she did to their bodies was quickly healed and the powerful tiger did not know what to do. Still, she would not show her enemies any kind of weakness. This was for her mistress and family, and she was going to do what she could! One of the zombies hefted up its double axe, ready to cleave the cat in two. However, it dropped its weapon when it felt something strong bash into its back. It was King Caesar, coming to the rescue and delivering a leaping slash attack on the undead fool! Its partner was about to raise its own weapon at the creature, when the divine guardian beast bit its hand right off where said weapon was at!

King Caesar gazed down at Ayisha, the black and white Bengal tiger growling a thank you to him. The monster growled right back, saying in his own language that he could not let a fellow feline get killed. Even though King Caesar was half dog, the lion side of him did not wish to see his own kin slayed like that. The guardian heard human shouting, and looked up to see that Razoul was in trouble as he was sword-fighting with two Mega Mamluks. The beast growled loudly before running to the fight, wanting to aid the human that had the trust of his bonded.

When he left, Ayisha turned her attention back to her foes. She saw that her enemies were vulnerable, not regenerating like before. This was her chance! With a mighty roar, she leapt on the Mamluk whose hand had been dismembered by King Caesar! She bit, clawed and slashed at the struggling zombie, who was trying to get the large feline off of it. The damage that Ayisha was delivering was staying this time, the zombies not healing itself at all! When Ayisha smashed her left claw at the spot where the heart would be at, the Mega Mamluk let out a loud shriek before dissolving back to ordinary black sand. The pet/friend of Jasmine roared in triumph over the grainy mound, then turned her attention to the undead fighter that was rising back up from King Caesar's slash attack. She charged right at the fool, pouncing and pinning it to ground before taking a bite to its skeletal head! The zombie dissolved as well, the tiger very proud at her accomplishment. However, she saw that seven more of the large foes were still around, and thus made a wise tactic to be near her allies.

Razoul grunted as he parried the blows from his enemies, the old soldier holding his ground but just barely. He was parrying the attacks of one of the Mamluks, while evading the attacks of his partner. He groaned as he ducked under a horizontal slash, and blocked a vertical blow from the zombie who tried to slice him right down the middle. He managed to push the corpse away and muttered, "How can I hope to win against these abominations of nature?! Every time I slash at them, they just heal themselves!". Earlier on, he did managed to deliver what could have been critical blows to the two Mamluks with his scimitar. But the undead fiends just regenerated their wounds, and that caused the aging fighter to really worry. His strength was leaving fast, and there were no other options left. He evaded another attack, but the other Mamluk swatted the sword out of Razoul's hand!

Seeing his enemy about to cut him in two, he closed his eyes and awaited the final blow. He thought, 'I die a true soldier's death, fighting to defend the royal family. I could not ask for a higher honor.'. The Mega Mamluk let out a screech and brought his weapon down! Razoul's eyes were shut tight, awaiting the metal to his head. But… it didn't come. He managed to peek his eyes open, and was stunned to see that King Caesar had saved him! The beast was holding the arm of the zombie that was about to cleave the captain in two, and he yanked the weapon out of its hands before slashing the chest of the Mamluk!

The minion of Mozenrath went down to the ground from the blow, and its partner was about to retaliate when King Caesar grabbed it by the shoulders. The hybrid beast then delivered a drop kick, still holding onto the shoulders of the undead warrior and in the process ripped the arms clean off! The moaning minion looked on in disbelief as black sand shot out of its gaping holes were the arms used to be, and it slowly dissolved back into ordinary black sand. Razoul was in awe at the sheer power of the divine guardian beast, and very much thankful. He picked up his sword and said to King Caesar, "Thank you, mighty one. You saved me from death, and I will never forget it.". King Caesar merely nodded slightly and growled, saying that it was his duty to protect humans.

Razoul heard moaning, and saw the Mamluk that King Caesar slashed earlier was still animated. Though technically still alive, the undead was grasping at the slash marks that was slowly bleeding out black sand. The aged Captain of the Guard walked over to the minion of Mozenrath, held up his scimitar, and brought it down on the head of the Mega Mamluk! Razoul cut off its head, and it plus the body dissolved into black sand. Razoul spoke, "Ha! I maybe old, but this dog still has some bite left in him!". One had to give props to him, considering his age and all. He turned to see that Ayisha was joining them, and that the remaining five Mega Mamluks were gathered together. The one that King Caesar threw into black sand wall got free, and joined its breathern. The trio got ready to fight!

This time, however, Mozenrath was in front of his undead warriors. And the sorcerer looked really ticked off! He angrily exclaimed, "You… you meddlesome monster, tiger and old fool! You really want to die that badly?!". It seemed that his confidence, borderline arrogance, in his creations were shattered badly as he saw five of his warriors just be taken out easily. Add to two mortals holding their own against them until help arrived just fueled his anger more!

Razoul retorted, "If anyone is to perish today, it is you sorcerer! I'll see to it that your head is on the execution block!". Ayisha just snarled at Mozenrath, a very fierce look on her face. King Caesar also growled, taking a fighter's stance with his claws ready to strike.

Mozenrath was more incensed as these fools were not afraid of him, but standing up to his power. He turned to his remaining forces and exclaimed, "You are all nearly useless! All of the abilities I gave you, and you can't even take out three insignificant pests?! In that case… you all need to become one instead of just five!". The jewels on his neck ornament glowed brilliantly, and his right hand shot a sea-green beam of magical energy at the Mega Mamluks! When the beam hit the undead warriors, they were covered in it and started to meld and form together! Their bodies sort of liquefied, and they started to mold together to become a huge lump of something. Mozenrath then started to make some motions with his hands, as if he were molding clay.

Aladdin and the others looked on from their enshacklement, and he said to Jasmine, "That necklace… it's the source of his power! It also acts like a medium, you know like his gauntlet back then. He can't use magic without it!". It seems that the Sultan's smarts did not leave, but rather grew more sharper with age. Jasmine agreed with her husband, and yelled out to Razoul on what they discovered.

She exclaimed, "Razoul! You got to find a way to get that necklace off of Mozenrath! That's the source of his power!". The old soldier managed to hear his Sultana, and started to think of ways to either get the necklace off of the sorcerer or to destroy it. His musing were cut short when he saw that the light show was over… and standing before him and his furry companions was a monstrosity beyond compare!

Before the trio was a hulking behemoth that was twice the size of King Caesar, making its height roughly around eighteen feet or so. Its body consisted of a hulking mass of muscle, with four powerful arms and two legs that were as thick as tree trunks. Two heads were on top of the body, but these heads showed skulls with no flesh on them! Their sockets burned with sea-green fire, and their teeth were like miniature swords that could slice through anything. It wore clothing similar to that of normal Mamluks, in each hand were scimitars that were large and looked heavy to wield. The creature roared loudly, shaking the entire palace! Luckily for the heroes and heroines, the sound did not escape so no one outside of the dome could hear it.

Mozenrath laughed evilly as he checked over his creation. He exclaimed, "Behold, my Master Mamluk! He is far more formidable now, and also has special powers that will ensure that you are reduced to dust! Now, go forth my minion! Kill them all!". The massive monster roared sharply before stomping over to its small foes. King Caesar and Ayisha growled, backing away but not backing down. Razoul joined them, wanting to put some distance between himself and the abomination. The beast let out a roar and brought one of its scimitars down hard to where the group was! Luckily for the forces of good, the trio leapt out of the way quick enough to evade the downward strike. King Caesar then leapt and bit onto the hand, clawing and trying to do some damage. To his amazement, then creature was not breaking apart like last time it was touched. The divine guardian beast was then thrown off, but he landed on his two feet showing he had the agility of a large cat.

Mozenrath laughed hard and stated, "Fool! You think I didn't notice on how you were able to negate my Mega Mamluk's regeneration abilities?! This new minion does not have that weakness now, and you do not have the power to stop it!". King Caesar merely growled at the sorcerer, becoming very annoyed with him. The hybrid beast then evaded another blow from the slow but powerful undead warrior, wondering on how he was going to take down such a formidable foe. Ayisha was not idle, as she evaded a blow from the Master Mamluk and leapt onto its arm. She charged on the appendage, her target the skulls on the very top. However, she had to leap down when one of the upper arms tried to slice her head off. The black and white tiger went to one of the legs, biting and clawing at the thick legs to do some kind of damage. Sadly, all they did was to annoy the behemoth who kicked her away. Ayisha was sent flying a few feet, but she landed back on her feet and snarled at her foe. She was not going to give up yet!

While the beasts did their best to damage the creation, Razoul's mind was whirling fast on how to come up with a solution to the situation. Aladdin and his family, still shackled and helpless, were also in the same boat as they tried to come up with any idea that could help them out. Malak had an idea pop in her head, one that was extremely crazy but just might work! She whispered to Genie, "Genie, can you send a telepathic message to Razoul?". He answered that he could try, since the black sand shackles prevented him from escaping via magic. But as he found out, the shackles did not impede his magic from reaching out to others that were not bound by the substance. He reached out to Razoul, and spoke inside his head.

Genie's voice came into it, "_Testing, testing. 1-2-3. Razoul, can you hear me?_". Razoul muttered that he must be losing his mind now, hearing Genie's voice inside his head. The blue dude did a mental shout out of victory, his attire soon changing into a Jedi Knight's clothing and he commented that he should tryout to be one.

Seeing the look of victory on Genie's face, Malak knew that he had managed to reach the captain. She then told her blue friend to send these instructions to Razoul. After a few moments, Genie nodded and sent another telepathic message to the captain. He said, "_Razoul, listen up! Got a message from our fair princess Malak, just for you! She says to get the big, bad and smelly Mamluk to get angry and use one of its special moves on you and King Caesar._". The aged captain paled, thinking that her Highness had finally lost it. However, Genie explained that King Caesar had the ability to reflect any kind of energy projectile back at the shooter, and if the Master Mamluk had such a weapon, they could have their furry guardian turn it around and strike Mozenrath's necklace!

Razoul thought, "_It is a very risky gamble that Malak is taking, Genie. But… I trust her. She hasn't been wrong once when it comes an idea, so no reason to start doubting now!_". Genie was very glad that Razoul had that much faith in his friend, and when he relayed the message to the princess, Malak was very warmed up that her captain put that much faith and trust on this risky venture.

The Captain of the Guard ran towards the Master Mamluk and waved his arms at the creature, trying to shift its attention from the beasts to himself. He exclaimed, "What's the matter, you overgrown stink bag?! Can't handle a real fighter, and try to beat mere animals?! Come on and take your best shot at me!". The monster roared at the human and brought down one of its powerful swords down on him. Razoul still had some of his reflexes intact, and dodged the blade at the last minute. This continued on for some time, Razoul dodging its attacks and taunting the monster more, until the monstrosity had enough. Its eye sockets glowed brightly with sea-green colored fire, and a concentrated beam of heat traveled fast and furious towards Razoul! His eyes widened in surprise, but he managed to leap out of the way just in time! The spot where he had been standing in was now very burnt, like a meteor had just struck there.

Mozenrath laughed gleefully and exclaimed, "That is one of its special moves, a stream of fire so great that it will burn to ash any living thing that gets hit by it! Now, go and turn that mortal to cinders, my creation!". Behind him, the royal family just smirked as their gamble had paid off. Azad was proud of her sister's ability to come up with this kind of risky venture, and the parents were also very glad in Malak's abilities as well.

Razoul did a lot of dodging now, as the fiend tried to burn him to a crisp. When he was in position, where the sorcerer was in his sights, he yelled out, "King Caesar, come here quick!". The divine guardian beast, who had been trying to do some damage to the undead behemoth, ran towards the human that had called for his aid. Time seemed to slow down when King Caesar got between Razoul and the deadly beam, and that is when the old captain sprang into action. Saying a quick prayer, he leapt onto the back of King Caesar and quickly climbed to where his head was. Once he was situated on his shoulders, he actually directed the head of the monster at the beam of fire, and to Razoul's amazement, the projectile did go into the left ruby eye!

Mozenrath was stunned as he saw his monster's beam get absorbed by the hybrid monster, but that was not all! Razoul acted quickly in a split second, turning King Caesar's head towards where the sorcerer was at. The beam of fire that King Caesar took in shot back out the other eye, streaking towards Mozenrath! The vengeful man let out a shout of confusion and horror, and tried to get out of the way. But, it was too late as the beam struck the necklace dead center! Time to seem go back to normal, as the ornament on Mozenrath's neck was glowing as bright as a supernova star! He let out a strangled scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!". In a few moments, his source of power was shattered in a magical shockwave blast that knocked everyone off their feet!

Razoul jumped down of his ally, who growled at the aged soldier. He was actually congratulating him for his quick thinking and reflexes, but to the human just came out a soft growl. Razoul just nodded at him, then looked to the royal and magical family. He exclaimed, "Look at that!". He pointed across the room, King Caesar and Ayisha who had joined them, following his finger. The trio saw that the black sand shackles had lost their source of strength, and was dissolving! Aladdin was the first to get free, then quickly ran to catch his wife Jasmine as she fell. Azad and Malak landed on the ground gracefully, and Genie and Eden were zipping across the room free as birds! Robin was still in Eden's arms, laughing as he was flying at great speed.

Aladdin declared, "Alright, we're free! Good planning and action on your part, Razoul!". It was very RARE when the Sultan complemented Razoul, given their past and all. But still, the old guard accepted the praise as graciously as he could. Ayisha roared and streaked towards her family, leaping on Jasmine and licking her face happily. The Sultana laughed and hugged her pet/friend right back, and Ayisha soon bounded to give her love to the prince and princess.

Azad reluctantly released the tiger's strong but loving grasp, then looked over to the now-frozen Master Mamluk. He saw the beast slowly dissolving, an unseen wind sweeping away the creature as it dissolved into black sand. He said, "Well, that is the end of that problem. And it seems that the dome is going with it.". The others looked up, and indeed the black sand dome was dissolving fast! Once it was all piled up, it was swept away by mysterious wind that scattered them away. The soldiers on the other side of the palace rushed in, seeing that their Highnesses, captain and magical friends were alright. However, the troops stopped in their tracks upon seeing King Caesar as the beast turned towards the humans.

Jasmine went to the scared soldiers and stated, "It's okay, everyone! King Caesar is on our side. He's our new guardian beast.". The entire lot looked confused, but then a strained wheezing sound got their attention. The entire party turned to see where Mozenrath laid, and it was a pretty gruesome sight.

The sorcerer was aging rapidly, right before their very eyes! His hair was fast becoming a gray color, his skin more pale and blotchy, and his eyes now looked more sunken. Beside him was the shattered remains of his necklace. Aladdin looked to Genie and asked, "Genie… what's happening to him? Why is he aging so quickly?". Mozenrath looked rather pathetic now, gasping and wheezing on the floor as he grew older even more.

Genie examined him with a large magnifying glass, with a Sherlock Holmes hat on his head. Once he examined the necklace, he found the problem. He answered, "Ooh, it seems that old Mozenrath here did something that is a big no-no in the magical community. He changed the _Pearl of Power_ into something that it was never meant to do in the first place. The item was very magical and potent, meant only to heal and restore. But when he changed it to be a weapon like he did just now, he paid a price for it and now he's paying it now that its destroyed.". Mozenrath was now turning into black sand, his lower half dissolving into the substance, and a look of horror was on his face. He reached his hand out to Aladdin, a silent plea for help.

The Sultan looked to Genie to see if they could help him, but the blue dude just shook his head. He stated, "Nothing we can do, Al. Once you tampered with magic too many times in a bad way, you pay the price.". All watched as Mozenrath dissolved, his eyes locked onto Aladdin and Jasmine. The sorcerer gave them one last look of hatred and malice before he too dissolved into black sand, then whisked away on the unseen wind. Everyone was silent as the vile sorcerer was gone for good from the world, then a soft growl got their attention. The soldiers, royal family, tiger and magical beings now looked at King Caesar, who was making his way towards Malak, Azad and Jasmine.

Razoul was about to say something to his men, when they heard some footsteps, and coming into the Throne Room were the various servants that littered the palace. All were in shock and awe upon seeing King Caesar, and Aladdin just face-palmed himself. He muttered, "This is going to be one long afternoon of explanations…".

* * *

~In the United States~

While Aladdin and his family had resolved their issue, Jet Jaguar and his two allies were still dealing with their own. The Shadow Specter watched in evil glee as his minions attacked the trio, the shadow demon-spawns that came from him that were in the alligators increasing the reptiles speed, endurance and reflexes greatly. Jet Jaguar looked to the elderly women and inquired, "Can you two do well in combat?". It was a reasonable question, since they were indeed old and did not LOOK to be capable of handling themselves in a fight. However, he was going to learn fast on how to not judge by appearance when it came to defending one's self.

Odie took out a club that she had strapped to her side, and the large tip end of it glowed in a light similar to Radelle's staff. The blind African-American turned towards his direction and replied, "Just watch and learn, sugar! Me and my mentor here gonna show you how we handle situations like these!". When two of the possessed gators attacked, mouths open wide to deliver some devastating chomps, the ladies dodged out of the way with amazing quickness and agility! Radelle and Odie fired off some strong beams of light at the reptile's head, stunning them and doing some moderate damage to their bodies. The gators roared and charged at them again, but the duo reacted again quickly and dodging their attack.

Jet Jaguar looked at the duo, nodded and stated, "They are certainly capable of defending themselves. I'll never underestimate them when it comes to combat.". He then looked to see the other possessed alligator making a beeline towards him, and the metallic man was ready for action. The reptile tried for a chomping attack, but Jet Jaguar merely side-stepped to evade the bite and did a back flip when the gator tried to knock him down with a tail swipe attack. The android came in quick to deliver a series of karate chops to the head, successfully stunning the brute for a moment before delivering a kick to the midsection on the alligator's non-armored side. Jet Jaguar knew that the animal's back was heavily armored, so he had to attack places that were vulnerable such as the sides or underbelly.

The kick did send the large apex predator of the bayou skidding across the water a little bit, but it stopped itself and turned to Jet Jaguar before roaring loudly. It got on its hind legs, standing up like a human and stalking towards the metallic man like a boxer or wrestler. Jet Jaguar got into another stance and went in for a _Mantis Chop_ technique, but the gator's belly flashed a dark purple for a moment and when the attack connected, it sent out a miniature pulse of some kind that reflected the chop! Jet Jaguar was sent recoiling from the failed attack, and looked at the gator which was now chuckling in a sinister way.

The Shadow Specter laughed evilly and exclaimed, "_**My shadow beings are more clever and cunning then you thought, metal man! They can actually learn and utilize their abilities to strengthen themselves up! Now, my creations and pets! Destroy the Light mystics and the strange metal man utterly!**_". He watched with glee as a sick spectator as his new fighters continued their assault on the hero and heroines. The two alligators that were fighting against Radelle and Odie spewed out a shadowy gas of sort from their mouths, a toxic substance that would cause them to choke and wheeze for air badly. Fortunately, the two women were very much ready as they used their combined glowing weapons to create a barrier that dispersed and blocked the black mist.

Radelle looked to the Shadow Specter and declared in a firm, determined voice, "You will never destroy our light, fiend from the Pit! Ours is the true kind from above that can never be snuffed out!". Odie agreed with her mentor, both firm and full of conviction that really impressed Jet Jaguar. The two mystics combined their weapons again, and a strong glow came forth that was similar to the sun! It blinded and caused damage to the shadow beings inside the alligators… and unknowingly sped up the recovery process of Jet Jaguar's internal systems! A peculiar beat from the bayou came forth, as the mature women separated their weapons and went back fighting. And they started to sing and move with the beat:

* * *

_**When the darkness creeps in, and you feel something evil is watching you…**_

_**Don't even flinch or be scared, rise up tall and true!**_

_**You have a light inside of you, one that comes from the Great One above!**_

_**Let your heart and mind be filled with strength, wisdom and love!**_

_**Your stronger then you know, you know your limits and never cross the line.**_

_**Have discipline, faith and trust in the Light, and you will always be fine!**_

Odie ran towards one of the large trees that surrounded the area, one of the gators on her tail. She ran towards it, actually ran UP it like certain action-stars in movies, and did a backflip leap! She landed on the back of the reptile, who thrashed about trying to get her off! Odie hung on tight, like a cowgirl on a bull in a rodeo! This lasted for a few moments, when she leapt off after a strong bucking from the gator… and said possessed animal slammed into a tree due to not watching where it was going. Odie then shot some strong light from her club at the head of the animal a few times, and one of the shadow beings flew out from the gator quickly before being destroyed by the mature mystic. The reptile was still possessed by two evil shadows, but was significantly stunned for now.

_**{The Light will always shine! The Light will always shine!**_

_**Let it burn bright inside your heart, never hide it or let it go out!**_

_**The Light will always shine! The Light will always shine!**_

_**Let the love and strength you have show, spread it all about!**_

_**It's never too late to turn away from evil, it's always in the nick of time!**_

_**So dispel the darkness, and let the Light inside shine!}**_

Radelle was also doing her part against her possessed foe. The aged African-American beauty was dodging shadow claws that the alligator formed on its front claws, thanks in part to the three shadows within its being. However, Radelle was not worried or frightened. She actually looked more determined than ever! The beast was standing on its hind legs like a person and was about to deliver what most believed to be a fatal slash attack. However, the mystical woman ran towards the animal and leapt over it with the aid of her staff! She dodging the attack, was now on the surprised creature's shoulders, and delivered a whack to its skull with the light-covered part of her staff. The beast roared in pain, and Radelle delivered another whack that sent one of the shadow spirits out of the gator. The entity was disintegrated when Radelle slashed at it with her light-covered weapon. She leapt off the stunned beast, preparing for another battle.

_**Never give in to the wrong ways, stand firm and never be moved!**_

_**Do what is right, not what is popular! The Light will see you through!**_

_**Evil can be tricky, but with a little help, you will see past through its show!**_

_**So let the Light shine out, let its strength and goodness overflow!**_

_**It doesn't matter if you are black or white, brown or red, or even metal gray!**_

_**When it's time to fight against evil, say a prayer before going into the fray!**_

Jet Jaguar was impressed with his companions moves and strategy, believing that they would have made great recruits in the G-Force or Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF). He returned to his opponent, who had constantly brought up the malevolent shield to block his attacks. The gator was enjoying that he was invulnerable to attacks, and that is when the android decided to use the arrogance to his advantage. He made a taunting gesture and said, "Come on! Try and take a bite out of me! I dare you, if you can come out behind that shield. Or are you too cowardly to come out?". The possessed reptile growled, and did a lunge towards the mechanical marvel! Jet Jaguar waited, standing his ground until the beast was almost upon him. Behind him was a large stick that he took off some time ago when the gator snapped a tree trunk in half with his tail. When the apex predator opened its mouth wide to deliver the bite… he acted!

Jet Jaguar quickly took out the stick, and jammed it good inside the mouth! The alligator was surprised when he felt the stick go vertical, feeling both ends at the bottom and top of its teeth. He tried to push down, but the stick was thick and sturdy enough to resist snapping. Jet Jaguar took this stunned state to his advantage, and delivered an elbow drop on the creature! To his amazement and good fortune, he connected. The shield was no longer up, the android deducing that the shadow beings inside could only bring up the shield when their host was still or not in an aggravated state. After delivering the blow, he grabbed the gator by the tail, and used his strength to spin him around like a helicopter blade! The possessed predator roared out after a few minutes of swinging, and Jet Jaguar let it go! The large scaly beast flew through the air, and crashed into the two gators that were giving Odie and Radelle a little bit of trouble.

_**{The Light will always shine! The Light will always shine!**_

_**Gather your friends and allies, gain strength and courage with them!**_

_**The Light will always shine! The Light will always shine!**_

_**Learn from your mistakes, so you won't fail or fall again!**_

_**When your backs against the wall, just relax and remember you will be fine!**_

_**When you focus more on the positive, the Light will surely shine!}**_

* * *

The Shadow Specter could not believe his eyes. His minions were being dismantled and disarmed by the mortals, including the metal man who displayed some real prowess in a fight. He exclaimed out, "_**NO! THIS CANNOT BE! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME AGAIN! THIS TIME, YOU WILL ALL DROWN IN MY SWEET EVIL DARKNESS!**_". He started to gather his energy together, to infuse more evil into the gators that laid in a heap before him. Odie and Radelle looked to each other, nodded and back their opponent. The two shot intense light beams at the evil shadow from the Underworld, but it seemed that the darkness was slowly gaining ground. That was when Jet Jaguar stepped in! He wanted to help so badly, but couldn't figure out on how to assist his friends.

Just then, the computer in his electronic brain stated, "_Partial restoration of power and abilities at 52%. Access to gathering and utilizing chi energy is now possible. Changing size available, but limited to miniature form for the moment._". Jet Jaguar couldn't believe it, but there it was! He now had access to gather and utilize natural energy again, and also gained his miniature form ability! Once he learned on what he could do, Jet Jaguar started to gather the natural energies that was in the bayou.

The Shadow Specter laughed as his own evil spirit energy was slowly overcoming Radelle and Odie's light magic. He declared, "_**This is finally it! Now I will obliterate you by drawing you in and… huh?!**_". He declaration was interrupted when he saw a sea-green light coming from Jet Jaguar's hands! The women looked to their right to see their ally/friend gathering unusual energy, and felt that it was quite potent. Jet Jaguar then spread his hands out, and then clapped them together to execute his _Handclap_ technique! A large, bullet-shaped arrow of energy that strangely came out a light pink color shot forward and collided with the light beams of the mystics!

Sound, natural energy and magic crashed together and something amazing happened! Chi was a bit more different then magic, and when the two mixed, often had chaotic results. Only this time, the results were the favor of the forces of good! Jet Jaguar's projectile gave the light magic a serious boost in power, and it quickly overcame the evil darkness of the Shadow Specter! The malicious entity let out a scream of rage and pain as he was enveloped in gold and light-pink light! An added feature was that from their position, a beam erupted from the spot and shot towards the heavens like a beacon! A mixture of light pink and gold pillar of light, truly a unique sight!

When the dust settled, Radelle and Odie plus Jet Jaguar saw that the Shadow Specter was gone. There was nothing left of him. And they saw that the alligators were back to normal, no longer possessed or having an aura of evil around them. Jet Jaguar studied each one a little bit and stated, "They must have been caught in the blast, and the combined light energy drove the fiends from their bodies.". Radelle and Odie accepted that, and saw the alligators moving. The trio backed off, and the gators came to. However, their eyes were still a solid color rather then having any pupils. The trio of reptiles looked at the humans, then at the metal man before growling and going back to the water. The three swam away from the area, their large tails propelling them through the water.

Odie said, "Poor children… they got caught up in their own panic and worry, and they paid the price now for being completely base animals.". It really did make the African-American woman sad to see any living thing succumb to evil like that, like a mother disappointed in her own children when they done something very wrong. Radelle joined her, adding that maybe with time they could regain what they lost. Until then, they would have to warn the other critters about the three particular alligators.

Jet Jaguar nodded, then looked at the spot where the specter hovered at, the spot that was Maxwell's grave. He looked to Radelle and inquired, "What do you think happened to that evil fiend?".

The Voodoo queen softly answered, "Gone… for now. It will be quite some time before it tries something like this again. Jet Jaguar, thank you for aiding us when we really needed it. Myself and Odie really appreciate it.". The android with a soul replied that it was his duty and honor to help. Radelle nodded, then stated that it was late and time to head back to their tree abode. As the trio turned and walked back towards their home, Radelle turned looked at the grave site of the one she called friend so long ago. She sung on the last bit of beat that whispered on the winds:

_**Let go of the past… walk away from the wrong…**_

_**Embrace the Light, sing its graceful song…**_

_**Forgive, love and move on… to a future that is bright…**_

_**Never dwell in the darkness… embrace the Light…**_

A tear slid down her cheek, a memory of the past came flitting in from deep in her mind. She remembered on how both became friends, and studied magic together on their own. They were good companions… but Maxwell could just not let go of the wrongs that had been done to him, and thus that anger and hatred festered into something truly vile that changed him for the worst. She did try to help him, but he just receded further into the darkness and was soon nothing more then a shadow of his former self… literally. It always pained her to visit that memory. But, she grew stronger and better from it. Wiping away the tear, she turned around and followed her companions back to their home.

What the mystic did not see was that not ALL of the Shadow Specter had been destroyed. Hiding in a hole inside one of the trees, a small fragment of dark ooze seemingly peeked out to see if the coast was clear. It was a fragment of the fiend, and it seemed that he was now going into hiding… to bide its time until it was time to locate a suitable host.

* * *

~At Randers~

While the heroes and heroines had victories in their area, the kingdom of Randers was losing their battle to the villains. King Albert was with his loyal troops as he watched from his castle, the massive titans bearing down on his land. He watched and winced in sadness as the strange, unworldly monsters trampled down the homes of the villagers. Luckily, his people were not in any of the homes. They were being evacuated with some of his best soldiers protecting/escorting them to Copenhagen, the fighters forming a perimeter around the citizens and those unable to fight. Archers were the first line of defense, armed with crossbows that would fire small but strong arrows that would be able to penetrate most armed targets. Behind the archers were soldiers who were armed with short, round but thick shields and swords. Should the archers be overwhelmed or needed time to reload their arrows, these men would be a back-up to ward off the enemy until they could fire again. The last line of defense were soldiers all armed with various swords and weapons, hand-to-hand combat their specialty!

The citizens had been escorted to the castle at first, thinking they would be safe there. But after seeing the monsters, the King realized that total evacuation was the only option. Now, they were going out from behind the castle and circling around so they would have a straight path towards King Hrok's kingdom and land. Bringing up the rear was the carriage that was protected by four elite soldiers, and this was due to the precious cargo the carriage held. Inside was Queen Jennifer, and the royal children Veronica, Samuel and David. The four were still asleep thanks in part to the king who threw sleeping powder at them.

King Hrok saw the carriage leaving, and he whispered a small prayer to the heavens, asking God to keep his family and people safe on the journey to his brother's land. A soldier then called to him, "Your Highness, it is almost time!". The ruler of Randers nodded and turned his attention back to his troops. Down below near the foot of the castle, there were large ballista catapults and cannons of various sizes. King Albert was bringing any and all weapons, be they modern or not, out to see if he could stall the monsters long enough. His sorceress, Amanda was nearby as she was now powered up and was ready fire a strong magical bolt of energy at the massive intruders! She was just awaiting her king's command.

"Okay now! Ready… aim… FIRE!" Albert exclaimed, and the fury of his partial army was let loose! The soldiers let loose large arrows from the ballista catapults and cannonballs at Gigan and Space Godzilla, the projectiles flying through the air fast and free! However, they only managed to hit the upper thigh areas of the monsters with their weapons, and that only seemed to annoy them like a fly would to an elephant. Gigan let out a screech of annoyance, and let loose his _Laser Eye_ technique! The soldiers screamed and ducked for cover as the ruby laser sliced through the ground, and their weapons like a hot knife through warm butter! Albert covered his face with his hands to protect himself from the explosion that followed, amazed to see such power. While Gigan did put fear into the soldiers, it did not stop them from doing their duty. While some of their weapons were indeed destroyed, they continued to attack with whatever was still standing and intact.

"Just hold out as long as you can, men! We need to buy a little more time for all of our people to escape! Amanda, you're up!" Albert exclaimed.

The sorceress glowed with a brilliant white color, and shot a powerful stream of magical energy at Gigan from her pine staff! The large beam of energy shot to the monster like a cannon, and when it hit his chest, Gigan actually screeched in pain and backed up a step or two! Amanda had actually managed to do some decent damage to the alien monster! What she or anyone else knew was that when her magic clashed with Gigan's alien energy and physiology, the mixture had a bit of an explosive reaction that caused said damage. In other words, it was chaotic luck that ran in her favor. Seeing Gigan stumbling a little, Amanda turned her attention to Space Godzilla and fired! However… her magical energy was absorbed by the half-sister of Godzilla!

"W-What?! It was able to absorb my magic?! Why didn't it affect it like the other one?!" she exclaimed in surprise. Again, it was due to Space Godzilla's physiology and energy. She was created from Godzilla's cells, which harbored radiation energy that reacted chaotically with all manner of magical spells in this realm. However, it was also fused with star energy after Space Godzilla drifted through space and came in contact with a black hole that had absorbed the energy of many exploding stars nearby. When she escaped, the power of the stars was still in her and thus created a special field that actually absorbed the magical energy! And in addition… the magical energy was absorbed not into her body, but into her mind were the consciousness of Maleficent still resided in, fueling the witch's already potent magical reserves and strength!

Space Godzilla let loose a horrific roar and fired her _Spiral Lightning_ beam! Amanda's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and she quickly formed a shield of magic over her and Albert. The beam hit the shield and castle, the magical barrier holding but the ground beneath them crumbling! The sorceress did some quick thinking, and launched a hover spell that saved her and her king from falling to certain doom. The two were floating in a white bubble just a foot off the ground, Amanda bringing them down gently and dispersing the barrier. Albert and her panted hard, the shock affecting them still. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned to his sorceress and friend. He muttered, "Good job, Amanda. Thank you… you have done well in your service to me. Now… please go. It is too much for us. Save yourself while you can.".

Amanda bit her lip, looking at her ruler, then at the monsters that were still coming. She knew that she was outmatched at this point, and that the castle would be taken in a matter of moments. She kneeled down and whispered, "It has been an honor serving you, my Liege. When the time comes, I will return to fight.". She then rose back up, and she gathered her magical energy into her being. She glowed in a brilliant white light, and in a flash… she was gone. Albert groaned as he picked himself up, glad to see that his friend was now gone and safe from the mayhem. He then turned to see that the monsters were stomping through the village, just a few yards from the castle! The soldiers had fled from the scene, and the king could not blame them. Who would stand their ground against titans such as Gigan and Space Godzilla. He closed his eyes, preparing for the end, for the monsters to trample on his castle and on him.

Nothing came. He opened his eyes to see that the monsters had stopped in their tracks, just in front of him! He was wondering, "Why in heaven's name did they stop? Why aren't they destroying the castle?".

A familiar voice answered him, "Because I ordered them to cease, and I really want a castle intact as much as possible… for me to seize and take control.". Coming from behind demolished stone walls was Hans! The youngest brother of the Denmark royal family had an evil smirk on his face, while Albert scowled at his sibling that had dare do such a thing to his kingdom! Beside him were two bandits… what little remained of his ragtag army of cutthroats and bandits.

"I have to say, you put up a decent resistance, brother. Sending more than half your forces to become mere escorts for peasants and other low-class fools. And I got to admit, that sorceress of your surprised me when she was actually able to hurt Gigan. Pretty impressive to even damage a monster of his caliber, actually.". Hans mocked congratulated his older sibling, Albert standing his ground but looking hard and angry at his brother. Hans then spoke in a mock-disappointed tone on how his own army of thieves and cutthroats were decimated when they tried to get to the citizens. Out of all of the ragtag army he had, Hans was now down to only seven members. Fortunately, Hans did not see the carriage as his focus was switched over to the monsters and their carnage.

"So, young brother… you want the total domination of all of Denmark? Of all of our family's lands?" Albert questioned in an edged tone, his anger still coursing through his veins. Hans then started to chuckle, then it grew into laughter until it filled the remaining hallways of the castle.

He looked at Albert with a malicious smile and answered, "Just Denmark? Oh, no big brother. If anything after this… I feel that the entire known world can be mine. This is just the beginning of something bigger! Hehehe… hahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHA!". Albert looked at his clever sibling, very much sure that Hans was now completely and utterly mad.

As the remaining forces of Hans army was outside, three of them were missing. It was the loyal spies of First Lieutenant Joseph, and they were at the edge of the woods, talking with their commander. Joseph stated, "Good work, you three. Even though Randers has now officially fallen, you all did well in protecting the citizens while keeping your cover.". The three soldiers had put up a ruse to be clumsy and foolish in the skirmish, but what they were really doing was taking down the evil army members while protecting the citizens. It was a risky maneuver, but it turned out to be good as Hans was more busy looking at the destruction his titanic weapons wrought.

One of the soldiers inquired, "Sir, what do we do now? I'm sure Hans will stay here in this spot for some time, gloating and everything.". It was no secret that when it came to victory, Hans would love to gloat and brag about his wins.

Joseph thought on it for a while, then came up with a solution. He answered, "We stay here and still keep an eye on him. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve. Someone, carefully make your way to the Bird Delivery Room in the castle and see if there is any parchment and birds left. We must send a message to King Hrok.". Two of the disguised soldiers saluted, saying they would do the job and then rushed out towards the partially destroyed castle.

Round one went to Hans and his forces!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… that is it! This chapter is done, and I have to say, I am surprised at myself for how this turned out. Hopefully, you all liked it too. I also hope you liked my new song, _The Light Will Always Shine_. I was inspired by what I heard growing up at my church **Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship**, and also listening to songs from Carman Licciardello such as **Carman: The Standard** and **Carman: Yo Kidz**.

Also, another thing to Guest who left more reviews. I am not a disgrace to Godzilla, sir or ma'am. I have loved all of the series since I grew up watching it, and Disney as well. I am trying my best to balance Toho and Disney action and moves here, and also I am not trying to be cheesy like you proclaim. I am doing what I think is cool and classic. So, I appreciate the reviews you sent me and such, but please… if you don't have anything nice or constructive to put down, then why bother reviewing at all? Thank you.

In the next chapter, it does a bit of a time skip that I hope you like! It features Godzilla, Little Godzilla, their bonded and also what happened at Randers! I just hope to get you all pumped up and ready for more!

Now for the questions: If you were any of the fighters with King Caesar, how would you beat the Mega Mamluk after he made it vulnerable to attack? What would be your strategy in dealing with Mozenrath's Master Mamluk? If you were with Radelle, Odie and Jet Jaguar, how would you handle the possessed alligators? And what would you be thinking after seeing no trace of Shadow Specter? And finally, how would you handle any of Hans's army if you were either an archer, sword/shield, or simply sword protector/escort of the citizens?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	23. Chapter 23

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. I have been feeling a little down for the past few days, but I'm slowly getting back on my feet. And I will put all of my time and energy into making this story one really worthy of Disney and Toho classics!

Still looking for anyone that is willing to do a long one-shot that mixes _**Sofia the First**_ with my novel _**Monsters and Magic**_! I really would appreciate it if anyone can make a one-shot like that similar to Japan Boy's fanfics. If any of you wish to give it a shot, please let me know via PM or review!

In this chapter, we have a bit of a time skip. Only five days, so it's not a long time skip. This features on what has happened so far after the events of Godzilla and Little Godzilla being a bit more exposed in public. I believe that what you will read on next will surprise you, and also immerse yourself more into this story.

I really want to thank God for helping me with this story. He did it help me out immensely in making my first novel, which still surprises me to this day, and also with this second book. He gave me my imagination, and I want to put it to good use for Him. So thank you God for helping me out!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters created by Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and kingdoms. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs I made here. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 23

It was another bustling morning in the kingdom of Arendelle, the citizens all up and ready to seize the morning. While some may have loved to sleep in more, a majority wanted to make most of the day. At the castle of the kingdom, two certain someone's were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It was Anna again, the princess once more trying her best to make a good meal for a certain saurian that was living in the water nearby. However, the one assisting her and making her own batch of food for Godzilla was Regina! Yes, the visitor of Arendelle had quickly become the special guest of the royal women. And she was not the only one, for Alice had also become the special guest of Anna and Elsa!

The Spanish-born beauty looked to her friend and stated, "You're doing good, Anna! Just let the steak simmer for a minute or so, and just lightly sprinkle the spices on like I showed you yesterday.". The princess smiled at her friend, replying that she would do so while keeping an eye on her third steak.

Watching them from afar was Alice and Elsa, the two beauties supervising their friend/sister's cooking ability. Alice continued to watch when she said to Elsa, "You know, despite how long it's been, I'm still surprised that all of this happened. I mean, not only getting to be special guests of you and Anna. But… getting to know a being from another universe, and creatures I thought existed only in myths and legends.". The Snow Queen nodded her head, now going over the events that happened four days ago…

_~Flashback~_

_When Godzilla arrived back on dry land after his tussle with the Rock Wyrm, he stomped over to Alice and Elsa. The mature blonde woman was a bit hesitant of being so close to a creature of size and shape, in her view that it surpassed anything seen in Wonderland. However, her fears were allayed when Elsa went over and stroked Godzilla's right side, the one her sister was on. The queen turned to Alice and said, "It is okay. Godzilla here won't hurt you. As you just saw, he is much more then meets the eye."._

_Alice was still a little unsure, but she trusted her new friends. Taking a gulp of courage, she walked over and stood in front of the saurian. Godzilla lowered his head down and stared directly at the woman. The native of England was entranced by the fierce-looking brown with red-flecks eyes of a being that had the look and feeling of a primal king. Godzilla sniffed her a little, and found that she smelled of fresh flowers and earth. It was a good kind of smell, and he let out a low growl before nudging her with his head. Alice let out a little squeak from the touch, but instead of retreating back, she slowly reached out and hugged his snout carefully._

_Anna and Elsa were pleased by this, but it seemed that Sven and Kristoff were more stunned and surprised to see a monster doing such a thing to a human being. Olaf smiled and went over to the group, his little legs scurrying towards the green-skinned beast. The monster was more then a little startled when he saw the strange white being, his sense of smell telling him that it was made out of snow and ice. Godzilla had been to the arctic regions back at his home universe on more than one occasion, but never had he seen or smelled anything alive out of the material._

_Olaf hugged Godzilla's leg and said, "Hiyah, new friend! My name is Olaf, and you are just one strong monster! Thanks for saving us from that large rock worm-thing!". The saurian just looked at the being strangely, then casually kicked Olaf off of him. The snowman went flying through the air, but laughing merrily until he landed on Sven's back. He cheered like a kid who had just gotten off a fast ride and yelled he wanted to do it again. All of the people, plus reindeer, shook their head at the antics of their chilly friend._

_Regina looked to Godzilla and exclaimed, "Oh, Godzilla! There is so much I need to tell you! So much catching up we need to do! I need to tell you about Tracy, Ariel, Cinderella, and Melody!". The mention of the names of his bonded, etched for all time in his mind, Godzilla looked down intently at the young lady._

_Kristoff went to them and stated, "Umm… I hate to be the reunion crasher her, but I think we still like to know a little bit more about him. And also on our mountain… trolls…". His voice died down when he turned around, and saw that Håvard was gone. The part of the mountain that they were on showed that the magical being was gone, and also that the tunnel was now sealed up behind solid rock. The hole that the Rock Wyrm made was also gone, repaired and made it never was there in the first place. The girls and Godzilla looked at the scene, Elsa and Anna glad that their ally had managed to go back to Ingfrid._

_Alice said, "I believe we may have more pressing matters, Mr. Kristoff. I'm not sure if anyone has heard the fight that occurred here, but if they did and come to this part to investigate…". She didn't need to say anymore. If others saw Godzilla right now, they would most likely take it the wrong way and the reaction would probably backslide in a negative way._

_Anna looked this way and that, then pointed to the left side of her position. She suggested, "Let's go that way! Its further from the kingdom, and also there should be a dense enough forest for us to shield Godzilla from view.". The people quickly agreed with her, and started to go towards that direction. Regina urged Godzilla to follow, and the saurian let out a low growl before stomping after them. Kristoff got on his reindeer friend, Olaf still on Sven, and raced after the others._

_It was a bit of a long walk, but soon they were in a section of the land where the forest trees were dense and thick. Once they were in a spot that was suitable for them, close to the trees but also not too far from the water, the group stopped. Regina turned to Godzilla, who was still on the lookout for anything that could pose a threat to either him or his bonded. She said with affection, "Godzilla… you're still the same as last time I saw you, so many years ago. It's good to see you again.". Anna, Elsa and the rest looked on as the young woman was bonding with her friend. The saurian just growled low in his throat, accepting the human at his leg._

_Kristoff then asked, "Okay, Regina. Please… from the top, tell us everything you know about Godzilla here. And I would like to know everything.". The Spanish beauty turned to the group, nodded and started to tell the tale on how she first met the King of the Monsters sixteen years ago. She also told them about Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus. It was a long tale, but the party was totally entranced by Regina's tale on how the monsters came to be, on how they protected others, and how they saved a kingdom from a powerful sorceress and four other monsters she brought in from Godzilla's world. While Anna and Elsa knew the tale thanks to Lady Benedikta, it was something else to hear the story from someone who had been there. Regina told the tale with such life and passion, that the group were a little immersed in the story._

_After the tale ended at the part where Godzilla and company left in the magical portal that took them back home, the young lady turned back to the saurian. She said, "Godzilla… after you left, the other kingdoms came together to help fix the parts of Melody's home that could not be fixed by magic. Soon, everyone started to get to know one another better then ever! In fact, love started to really bloom between Melody and Oliver! You know, the African boy with the staff who helped us out?". The saurian did not understand most of what she was saying, but felt that it was important to hear._

_Elsa inquired, "Oliver and Melody were an item, correct?"._

_Regina replied, "Yes, and I believe it was due to Godzilla and the other good monsters arriving to the Marcel kingdom. If it hadn't been for them, most likely that Oliver and Melody would not have met at all. In any case, the two dated and saw each other very much. In fact, it was rarely a time when they were not together. After some years, they finally got married! I believe they may have little ones on the way.". Anna and Elsa were very excited now, hearing about true love, marriage and also little ones. For them, it was love bringing in life into this world the beautiful, right and true way. Kristoff was a bit nervous now, feeling that he was not ready for marriage… yet. He had strong feelings for Anna, but marriage was a big step and he needed to be sure he was ready for it._

_Godzilla growled at Regina, and the young lady seemed to know what he was trying to say. She turned back to him and said, "Sorry, Godzilla. I don't know much about Cinderella or Tracy. I think that I heard some time ago that Tracy got married to Mainard, Belle and Léandre's son. I wish I could have been there to see it. After that, I don't know much of anything. I just hope and pray that they are thriving together well.". Godzilla gave off another growl as he looked towards the sea now, wondering if his first bonded humans were indeed alive and growing._

_Alice inquired, "Everyone, what are we going to do for the time being? And to their Majesties, what were you going to do since you knew of Godzilla's existence?". Kristoff added in that he would like to know as well, since he was Anna's intended and he was left out of the loop._

_The princess answered, "I'm sorry, Kristoff. We were going to tell you, and the other whole kingdom. But, me and Elsa thought it would be wise to wait a little bit until Godzilla has grown more accustomed to this new land and to us. When the time was right, we would show him to the citizens and also that he is not a monster… even though he looks it.". The Ice Master, his reindeer companion and Olaf looked at Godzilla, who stared right at them with his fierce gaze. Kristoff was very tempted to make some kind of sarcastic comment, but decided to keep it in check. One thing Anna and Elsa had taught him was self-control of himself._

_Olaf then asked a reasonable question, "So… what do we do now?"._

_Elsa answered, "We go back to the castle and try to see if anyone did in fact hear the battle. If so, we fabricate a story so that the villagers believe that it was caused by a localized natural event.". When it came to taking charge in situations, Elsa was at the top of her game. Her sister, her intended and friends agreed to this. Elsa looked to Godzilla and asked if he could go back into the water and wait there until they called him. The saurian let out a sharp but short roar, slowly turning his back to the group and going back into the water. Regina looked as her friend returned to the clear blue liquid._

_Once he was out of sight, Kristoff stated, "Okay, this day is officially for me, because my mind has been blown sky high. Now, let's go back to the castle and see what we can do there.". He asked Elsa if she could make an ice sleigh for Sven to pull while they rode on it. The reindeer did not look pleased by this idea, but knew he had little to no choice in the matter. The Snow Queen used her power to create an icy vehicle that was large enough for all of them to sit in comfortably. She made an icy reign for Sven, the reindeer almost yelping from the sudden cold it just felt._

_Kristoff got in first at the front, since he was the only one that could drive a sleigh. Next was Anna, followed by Alice and then Elsa, and finally Regina. Once she was situated, the pretty Spanish-born lady looked behind to see the spot where Godzilla had gone down under. Anna turned and saw this, and a small smile graced her lips. She said, "Don't worry, Regina! You'll see Godzilla again soon! We promise! And in a way that is out of the public eye!". Regina would have inquired on how it was possible, until Kristoff gave the reigns a snap and Sven took off fast! All of that pent up energy he had stored up some time ago due to all the action was coming back to him, and he was off like a shot!_

"_WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Regina and Alice exclaimed at the same time as the icy sleigh took off._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

When they got back to their original sleigh that they came in, Sven was hooked up to it and the group rode back to Arendelle village. Along the way, Anna and Elsa offered Alice and Regina to stay at their castle for a while. Since they knew the secret of Godzilla, and also they had gotten to know them a little better, they wanted to see if they could make their vacation a little more eventful and worth telling when they went back home. The two women smiled brightly and replied that they would accept their offer.

When they got back to the town, the girls went to the _Angel Inn_ to collect their stuff. While they were there, the group found that no one had ever heard the action that happened at the base of the mountain. They thanked the Higher One above for this stroke of good fortune. Gabriella was disappointed that the new guests were already checking out, but she was compensated by the princess and queen when they told her the situation. Needless to say, Gabriella was very much stunned when they gave her two jewels to her. Anna gave her a small sapphire, and Elsa a small diamond from her purse. Both gems were flawless, and would fetch a hefty sum! So, it small wonder when Gabby fainted.

When Alice and Regina arrived at the palace, they were introduced to the servants and Captain Rissing. He told them that it was a pleasure to meet them, and that he hoped they enjoyed their stay in the castle. And they did, quite immensely. After picking some guest rooms that were to the royal ladies chambers, Alice and Regina explored the castle grounds with Anna. While Alice was more reserved and cool like Elsa, Anna and Regina were running around and playing like carefree teenagers. For the princess, it was good to have another friend around that had energy like her. Same for Regina, only adding in that it was a first for her to explore such a unique castle that was different from the Marcel one.

After exploring the castle, in the early evening hours, Elsa and Anna showed Alice and Regina how they called to Godzilla while not alerting the public to his appearance. When no one was around, the royal beauties took them to the secret exit/entrance after making them swear not to reveal the secret to others. When the four got to secret docks underneath the castle, Anna called out for Godzilla and the saurian once again rose in spectacular fashion! And when the princess told them on what happened earlier that morning, it was Regina and Alice that offered to aid Anna in some cooking skills while also having the opportunity to feed the monster.

So, thus it was like this for four days now. Every morning, Anna and Regina would rise early to make breakfast for Godzilla with Elsa and Alice either supervising or helping out. And after feeding the King of the Monsters, they would go out and do things in the village like shopping, talking or reading books. Alice and Elsa shared many things, including a love of literature. The four ladies became good friends, and formed a friendship that was gradually getting stronger. Kristoff and Sven returned back to the wild, saying they needed some to adjust to the shock of having seeing a monster from another universe and beings that were different from his Rock troll family. Olaf stayed behind to keep Anna and Elsa company, and he often entertained them and his new friends with his innocent, crazy antics.

When the princess and Regina finished their steaks, the four put them on plates and headed out to the secret entrance/exit to feed their large saurian friend. It was just not the human friendship getting stronger, it was also the bond growing between the four females and Godzilla!

The mutated dinosaur had grown attached to Anna and Elsa, now to Regina and Alice. The Spanish beauty had known Godzilla before, and it seemed that the friendship was being cemented now between the duo. Alice was a little more hesitant and reserved, but slowly she started to accept the behemoth as a friend rather than just an acquaintance. Godzilla himself felt that Alice was a unique individual, almost in league with Elsa. It was due to Alice being in Wonderland, and now had a certain energy around her that made interesting. At least according to the King of the Monsters.

When the four went to the secret docks, Godzilla was already there and expecting breakfast. The ladies saw that they only had to feed him about once a day, which was good for the humans food supply. Regina was the first to approach Godzilla with her steak, the young lady always eager to feed her friend/hero. She stated, "Here you go, Godzilla! This one has a little more kick to it than last time, so I hope you like it.". She tossed the cooked meat to the mutated dinosaur, and he snatched it up and ate it with little difficulty. He swallowed it, and indeed the meat had some spice to it but not too much like Anna's four days ago. He let out a rumble from his throat, sounding his approval.

Next was Alice, the pretty blonde woman holding out his portion that was on a plate. She said, "Here you go. I hope you like this too, Godzilla.". The saurian had to take the steak up from the plate with his claw, the lady not being able to toss a steak up to him high enough to catch it in his mouth. He picked it up with his right claw with a dexterity that impressed the ladies. He tossed the meat into his mouth, swallowed, and then nodded his head slightly to Alice. The blonde beauty smiled, very much glad that he liked the steak. Next was Elsa, and finally Anna.

After he had his fill, Godzilla let out a loud rumble from his chest before going back into the water. Elsa then inquired, "So, what do you want to do now?".

Regina answered, "Well, we want to do something before me and Alice leave tomorrow. It's been great staying here, and catching up more with Godzilla. But, we both want to see more of the world before going back home. So, how about one last trek through the town and the woods before heading back to the castle?". The royal ladies felt that this was a good idea, and the four left the secret docks to make their plans to go see the village one last time before going to the forest for one last nature hike.

* * *

~Outside of the castle~

It was now early afternoon, and things were bustling. The villagers were now in full swing in their work, and also enjoying the weather that was there. It was balmy, pleasant, and also a good day for just about anything. However, one person was not enjoying the day as the others. It was the Duke of Weselton, the old diplomat and noble on his kingdom's ship, all prepared to leave. He had been summoned back to his land by his king, saying that an emergency had taken place and ALL nobles should return to deal with the situation. The elderly man was not glad to leave the land of Arendelle, especially after witnessing some peculiar that had been happening in the kingdom ever since Elsa's birthday. He really wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery, but every time he tried to sneak or snoop anywhere around the palace, Rissing was there to deter him and his bodyguards.

He looked out at the castle that was on the port side of his vessel, very much frustrated that his attempts to find out anything on Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had yielded little results. The captain of the ship saw the noble looking out at the castle, and just shook his head. Most of Weselton knew of the old man's obsession with trying to secure Arendelle by legal and semi-illegal means, and they all were hoping that he would stop with this obsession. The captain's name, Jonathan, went to the Duke and said, "Sir, we are about to leave port soon. I believe that the situation is very dire at the moment.".

The elderly diplomat inquired, "How is it so dire that I am needed back there now?". He was a bit curious about the affair, Jonathan telling him earlier that the kingdom was on high alert due to citizens from other kingdoms and villages going to Weselton for safety from some kind of unidentified being that was terrorizing the countryside. Of course, the Duke would rather stay far away from the action but he had orders from the king of his land to return back to help with the crisis.

Capt. Jonathan answered, "It is so dire, that all ships in the fleet had just been outfitted with special cannons that can fire more powerfully then our regular ones. Take a look for yourself.". The Duke turned away from the sight of the castle to what was on the deck, and saw that indeed the cannons on the ship were different then before. He went down from the bow and onto the deck to take a better look.

The cannons were a solid black color, with the insignia of the Weselton kingdom on the side in the colors of red, blue and gold. They were fresh and new, and about 1.5 times the size of the old cannons. The barrel had a ring of red around it, giving it a display of a ring of fire around it. Jonathan explained, "These cannons use a little more gunpowder then our old ones, but it can actually utilize more of its potent power when fire. The rounds fired from this new cannon is two to three times more fast and forceful then before.". The old noble was mildly impressed with the cannon's description and power.

He turned to the captain and requested, "This cannon is impressive, but I want to see if she lives up to her description. How about we give her a test run?". Before Jonathan could say anything, the Duke pulled out a match, struck it and was going to put it on the fuse when the captain put a hand on his arm to stop him.

Jonathan stated, "Sir, it might not be wise at this time since we are still in Arendelle waters. If we fired…". He was no fool. The repercussions of doing such an action on an ally's soil, especially when said ally's alliance was fragile at best, would not benefit Weselton at all.

The Duke harshly shook the captain's hand off his arm and declared, "Oh, pish posh! It's only some friendly fire! And we're not even pointing at Arendelle! Now, let me…". His words died in his throat when he heard a sizzling sound behind him, and turned to see that the lit match had touched the fuse and was now active! The main problem was that this particular cannon's fuse was short because they had run out of the material, and thus were going to leave it be until they could more of it. Also, all of the cannons had been at the ready in case of attack.

The worse part was that the Duke had been incorrect about the position of the ship. It had turned a little so they could have the right direction towards more open waters while they were talking. The cannon fired! The large round cannonball was now streaking towards Arendelle… towards the bridge that connected the village to the castle!

Elsa, Anna, Regina, Alice and Olaf were walking back on the walkway that connected to the castle. They were coming back from the town as they had done some window shopping, and checking out some of the sights for the last time before Regina and Alice went back to their vacation trek. They were heading back to the castle to see if they could get a carriage and some horses so they could go to another part of the forest around the area. The four were talking, with Olaf just listening and enjoying the conversation, when they heard a loud explosion! Anna stated, "What was that?!".

Alice answered, "It sounded like… cannon fire…". The girls and snowman turned around to see that coming their way was a large cannonball, streaking right towards them! The people on the path fled from the incoming projectile, and that is when Elsa took action!

The Snow Queen summoned up her icy gift, and shot from her hand a powerful blast of frozen water at the cannonball! The beam of ice hit the target dead on, but it seemed that it only slowed it down slightly. This particular round of cannonballs were made a special material that was resistant to extreme temperatures, but most did not know this due to that the material was more resilient then normal cannonballs. When she saw that her sister's ice powers were not stopping the metal sphere down, Anna did the only thing she could think of. She exclaimed loudly, "GODZILLA!".

All things seemed to be in slow motion at this point in time. Because she saw that her ice attack was not working, Elsa erected up an icy shield to protect her sister and friends. The cannonball was about to strike the bridge… when an enormous object just leapt out of the water and blocked the incoming projectile! A loud roar was heard, and explosion followed! Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Regina and Alice had their eyes closed, wondering on what happened. Time seemed to return back to normal speed, and everyone that was witness to it now saw something that just cracked their minds down. Even the Duke and the crew on the ship he was on had their eyes wide, and their jaws hanging out in shock on what just happened.

The four females, and magical snowman, felt something looming over them, and when they opened their eyes, saw that a massive green bulk was covering them like a tent. Alice smiled and said, "Oh Godzilla… you protected us!". The relief she and the others were feeling was apparent, and slowly Godzilla rose from over them to stand tall once again. The saurian's back was bruised and burnt a little by the cannon fire, but it would heal after a few hours' sleep. The King of the Monsters roared out loudly, showing that he did not succumb to the attack on his being.

While the girls and Olaf rose from their hunched over position, they saw that the citizens and soldiers who were nearby, including Captain Rissing, were just staring in shock on what had just occurred… and who it was that showed up. Regina said quietly, "This… is going to be difficult to explain.".

She had no idea how right she was!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Going to stop right here. The chapters I am making involve some flashbacks on what has happened to each of the parties, so it's going to be some time until things get moving officially. And when it does, it's going to be furious and fun for all to read and see!

So, what do you think on what has happened ever since the battles of the monsters? I really want to build character and depth here, with every single important main character as best I can. I want my creations to have more depth, more feel then just mere action and such. Like Disney and Toho, I want to make each scene have real depth and substance here.

Now for the questions: After hearing Regina's story about Godzilla and the monster's first visit to this world, what would you be thinking? Do you think Melody and Oliver would introduce Godzilla to their little ones if they had the chance? What would you buy in Arendelle to commemorate your visit and stay there? And finally, what would your reaction be upon seeing Godzilla leaping out and protecting the ladies from the cannonball fire?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	24. Chapter 24

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I am very surprised and pleased to receive such long and good reviews. It really warms my heart! Again, I owe everything to Jesus Christ who gave me this gift of writing and I want to do my best in writing this trilogy series. Believe me, I would not have gotten far in this or my first book without Him! So, thank you Jesus!

In this chapter, you will see how Little Godzilla and his new friends have been doing for the past four days. I hope to have you all thoroughly surprised on what has happened to Tinkerbell, her pixie friends, and also to Rapunzel. Like his father, Little Godzilla is going to be shown to the world in the most fantastic way!

I also would like to know if anyone is still willing to do what I have requested for some time. If there is someone willing to do them, then thank you very much! If not, it's cool and thanks again at least for listening to them.

I do not own Godzilla or any kind of creature or character from Toho, nor do I own Disney or any character or location it owns. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs in the novel. If I use any song that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as is their right.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 24

While Godzilla was having his own adventure with his human companions, his son has also been busy with his new friends in Lelystad. Little Godzilla was standing near the large tower, watching a pixie doing some clever magical tricks for his entertainment/amusement. It was Zarina, the Alchemist-talent fairy! The passionate former pirate fairy was doing some things with her alchemy pixie-dust mixtures, creating shapes and colors in mid-air that were similar to fireworks. The small saurian squeaked loudly in delight after Zarina made an explosion of blue and white pixie dust. She laughed at his expression and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! You enjoyed that? Well, give me a moment and I'll show you some real magic, my little friend!". Little Godzilla was very excited to see on what would happen next.

Watching the two nearby were three other pixies that were near the base of the tower, seeing the scene with amusement in their eyes. One was Tinkerbell, the feisty blonde beauty that was hovering off the ground as she witnessed Zarina using her talent to keep the little monster occupied. She seemed a bit nervous, and who could blame her? After all, Little Godzilla's potent radiation energy could do something to turn the harmless display of magic into something more… explosive.

Above her was Lady Airlia, the Time/Space-talented fairy. The elderly black-and-white pixie saw the nervous look on her friend and said, "Relax, dear one. There is no reason to be nervous or worried. Zarina seems to be confident in her abilities, and also aware of Little Godzilla's unique ability.".

Tinkerbell replied, "I know, I know. It's just that… after what happened four days ago, still can't help but be a little nervous here.". The pretty pixie was still amazed on what happened when she and her friends, plus Little Godzilla, defeated the human bandits. Shortly after the fight, and it was their turn to return back to Neverland, she and the others gave a report on what happened to the Ministers and Queen Clarion. Speaking of which… she was here!

The ruler of Pixie Hollow was beside her long-time friend Airlia, calmly looking on at the scene between Little Godzilla and Zarina. She chuckled at the innocence of the small saurian, then looked down at Tinkerbell. She said, "Do not be so worried, my friend. We are getting closer to finding out on how you and the others unlocked those powers that day.". Ever since they got the report, the entire community of Pixie Hollow was abuzz on how Iridessa, Vidia, and Tinkerbell were able to perform powers that were well beyond the scope of their normal abilities.

A voice called out from behind them, "Do you think you can figure out how I even got my abilities back, your Highness?". The trio of fairies turned around to see their human ally and companion, Princess Rapunzel! The royal daughter of King Floris and Queen Katharina was not alone, as her faithful animal companions were close by. Near the entrance/exit to the sanctuary was Maximus, the white horse still not willing to go near Little Godzilla. On Rapunzel's left shoulder was Buizel, her special Eurasian hobby messenger bird. On her right shoulder was Pascal, the loyal chameleon.

Queen Clarion answered, "I will do my best, dear. Though, I have to say that this is unique even for me. It is unusual on how you have regained your healing ability, even though right now it is limited. And your hair growing longer and turning gold again, for that matter.".

It was true! Rapunzel's hair had been growing for some time, slow but steady. In addition, her beautiful light brown hair was now turning blonde again with brown streaks here and there! The princess was very much surprised and curious on how that came to be, especially on what happened four days ago.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Rapunzel had been confined to the castle by her parents, making the beautiful woman catch up with her studies and also wander more around her home. Guards were around the large abode, making it nearly impossible for the princess to have any kind of alone time. However, the real shock came when night fell onto the kingdom. She was drying off after taking a hot bath, when she looked into the mirror… and saw that most of the top of her head was now blonde! Her eyes widened and she whispered, "What in Heaven's name…?! How is this…!?". She was just stunned to see that after all this time, her hair was turning back to the color of the golden sun! When Pascal entered to see if his friend was done with her bathing, when he saw her hair even he was stunned. His little mouth dropped down for a moment, before he shook his head to clear it and walked up the sink to take a better look._

_The princess looked at her friend and said, "Pascal, do you have any idea on how this came up?!". When he shook his head in a negative response, he lost his footing due to the water and soapy residue on the sink. He tried to keep balance, but he slipped and fell! Pascal landed hard on his back, and he let out a squeak of pain. Rapunzel gasped and kneeled down, gently moving her friend to see where he was injured. She saw the damage, a black bruise forming right in the middle of the lizard's back._

"_Oh, Pascal! What can I do? I don't know anything on how to heal…" she started to say when she caught herself in her own sentence. She didn't know how to heal animals like a professional animal caretaker. But when she realized that her hair was once again turning blonde, then perhaps she had her healing powers now! Normally, she would have put Pascal on her head so he could connect with her hair. That was how she was able to heal anything back in the past. But with the bruise in place, and Pascal's current age, she thought that moving her friend was a bad idea._

_She got on her knees, muttered a quick prayer to the High One above, and put her right hand on Pascal's bruise gently. She started to sing a song that she had not sung in a good long while. She sang softly:_

"_**Flower, gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your power shine.**_

_**Make the clock reverse.**_

_**Bring back once was mine.**_

_**Heal what has been hurt.**_

_**Change the fate's design.**_

_**Save what has been lost.**_

_**Bring back once was mine… What once was mine.**__"._

_What happened was that not only her hair glowed… her entire body glowed with golden light! Her hair lengthened a bit more, more of her brown hair turning golden blonde. While that was amazing, what was more important was that Pascal's bruise was fading fast! The little reptile gave off a sigh of relief as his back was feeling better. The glow lasted for a minute or so, then it died down. Rapunzel opened her eyes, and saw that Pascal's bruise was completely gone! The chameleon scurried out from under her hand, and rubbed it in affection and love, thanking her for the healing._

_The princess smiled in happiness and delight, glad that her gamble worked. But in her view, it was a miracle. She picked up the little lizard and brought her close to her face. She said softly, "I'm very glad that you're okay, Pascal. It seems that my healing power has returned, but it's changed now.". The reptile nodded, and scurried onto her head where it was more secure. Before anything else could happen, a maid called out from the doorway and asked if everything was alright._

_Rapunzel answered, "I'm all right! Just had a bit of a mishap, but everything is okay now!". This seemed to appease the maid, as she gave off a sigh of relief and just waited by the door. The princess saw that now was not the time to be standing idly about, but to get going where her parents were at, which was at the dining table for dinner. She dried herself off more, got the clothes that were set on a rack for her, got dressed and soon headed out. Pascal stayed on her head, then moved down to her right shoulder. When they got to the stairs and descended down, he leapt off of her shoulder and onto a potted plant that was nearby._

_He slid down the trunk, and onto the ground. Rapunzel looked at him, and he pointed towards an open door that was guarded by two sentries. He was going to explain to Maximus on what happened. Rapunzel nodded, understanding the little guy even if he could not speak human speech. She said, "Okay, Pascal. Go on ahead and tell Maximus everything.". He nodded and soon scampered off to the stables where the white horse was at._

_She took a deep breath and muttered, "I hope I can explain my hair to my parents…". She then walked off towards the dining hall where the king and queen were at._

_The next day, Rapunzel had awoken from her sleep when the sun's rays gently graced her face. She yawned as she rose up slowly from her bed, wiping the sleep dust from her eyes. She said to herself as she yawned, "Ahhhh… I'm glad that last night was over. Telling my parents that I used a special potion to grow my hair and turn it partially blonde was a huge risk, but they bought it.". She really did hate to deceive her parents, especially after all they done for her out of genuine love. But it was necessary at the moment, and she would tell them the truth… as soon as she figured it out herself._

_The princess soon rose up completely from her large royal bed, stretching to get the kinks out of her system. She was going to her personal washroom to freshen up a bit when she heard a tapping sound on the window. The light from the sun showed a shadow, and a tiny one at that. It was a pixie! Rapunzel flung open the window, and floating before her was Zarina! In her hands was a large bottle of sort, filled with sky-blue liquid._

_The beautiful blonde-brunette princess exclaimed softly in surprise, "Zarina! What are you doing here? And what is that?". The fairy flew into the room, looking here and there to make sure that no one else was nearby or in the room itself. When she confirmed that it was only them two, she turned around and got a good look at Rapunzel._

"_Princess, I… what the-?! What happened to your hair?" she replied, stunned to see that the human woman changed her hair color and in such a bizarre style. She also felt some strong healing magic coming from her being, which made Zarina wonder on what was going on._

_Rapunzel replied, "It's a long story, and one I would need to discuss with your rulers. In any case, why are you here?". Zarina flew to a desk, and put the large bottle on it. Though it was large to the fairy, to Rapunzel it was about the size of a very small cup._

_The Alchemist-talent fairy answered, "I managed to make a special potion that will enable you to make your parents be more lenient towards you, and allowing you to go unattended into the woods again. Trust me, it took me a long while to get it right and on the dot with the instructions from Queen Clarion and Lady Airlia.". She continued to explain that by sprinkling the potion on food, or pouring it into a drink, the one who drank it would be susceptible to any kind of suggestion. However, she did warn that while potent, it was temporary that it would last for only a week or so. Or, it would take something of great shock to remove the effects of the potion from their mind._

"_Also before I go, I need to tell you something on what happened yesterday." Zarina continued as she sat down on the large, plush bed of the princess. Rapunzel sits down next to her, and the pixie told her the situation on what happened to Little Godzilla, Tinkerbell, Iridessa, and Vidia. She explained that the information she got was straight from Tink herself, and confirmed by Lady Airlia when she used her time power to show on what happened. Needless to say, the blonde-brunette beauty was very much stunned to hear about the skirmish between her new friends and some bandits._

"_Zarina, thank you for all of your help! I will try to be there as soon as I can today. In the meantime, can you send a message to Queen Clarion and Lady Airlia? I want to see if it would be possible to meet at my old tower home." Rapunzel inquired. The fairy replied that she would do what she could, but made no promises. She also warned her to not overdo it on the potion, that a single drop would be sufficient enough._

_Zarina went up to the window to fly back to Neverland, but she turned and bowed to Princess Rapunzel. She said, "Hope we meet again soon, your Highness. Good bye, and good luck!". She then flew fast and free back to her home, and Rapunzel gazed on at her direction until she could see her tiny friend no more. She soon closed the door, and looked to the table to see the potion._

_She picked it up and examined the small item. Rapunzel said, "I sure hope this works…"._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

As it turned out, the potion that Zarina whipped up did indeed live up to its expectations. Rapunzel had managed to put a single drop of the sky-blue liquid into the milk of her parents at breakfast before they could suspect anything, and when they drank it this morning, their minds felt fuzzy and warm. The princess saw their eyes glass over, and realized that the magic was taking hold! She managed to convince her parents that she learned her lesson on not going out too far, or for staying out too long, without telling anyone. She asked if it was possible for her to now go out unescorted, but would tell them where she was going before leaving. The king and queen smiled at their daughter and answered that she did indeed learn her lesson, and could go out with no guards escorting her. Rapunzel thanked them profusely before leaving the table, saying she was going back to her old tower to just relax there for a bit.

Rapunzel managed to get Maximus, who was indeed startled to see that his friend's hair had indeed changed. The spirited woman hopped on her faithful companion and told him to ride back to her old home. Of course, the former war-horse was reluctant to return to the place on account of Little Godzilla. However, his friend was insistent and he soon gave in. Before they left, Pascal ran over and crawled fast onto Maximus's leg and go to his neck before he took off in a gallop! Rapunzel laughed good-naturedly when she saw her lizard friend waving like a flag in the wind on the horse's mane.

She got him and brought Pascal to her head, the chameleon fastening himself to her head. She exclaimed, "Good to have you on board, Pascal! Let's go!". The villagers, those that were up in the early morning hours, were stunned to see their beloved princess leaving in such a manner towards the woods.

When she and her animal companions managed to get to the tower, they saw Little Godzilla bright and awake. He was munching on some flowers that were nearby, and it was all due to Rosetta. She was hovering close to Silvermist and Fawn, the three pixie turning to greet their human friend. "Good morning, Rapunzel! I take it the potion Zarina gave to you worked like a charm?", Rosetta inquired as she flew to her friend. The princess nodded as she got off of Maximus, and Pascal was swiftly taken by a very energetic Fawn.

Silvermist gasped and pointed to Rapunzel's hair. "What happened to your beautiful brown hair, Princess?". The princess replied that it was a long story, one she would tell later. But what she really wanted to know if on what happened yesterday was true. The Water-talent fairy said that it was true, seeing her friends return in a bit of a state was shocking for her. But when they told on what happened, that got her and the others even more. And when Lady Airlia confirmed it with her power, all were wondering on what had happened.

"Do you think it has something to do with Little Godzilla?" Rapunzel asked as she made herself comfortable on the soft, green grass. Silvermist replied that it was a possibility since when they are near him, their magic increases greatly. Fawn adds in that they have never heard of any fairy using power or abilities like what Tink, Iridessa and Vidia used against the bandits. The princess looked at the innocent little monster munching on some magical leaves, then looked to her own hair. If Little Godzilla was indeed responsible for the power surge, and also for her hair regaining its blonde state and healing improvement, then this would require protecting him even more from those that might try to use him for evil, nefarious purposes.

The princess soon asked if it was possible to meet with Queen Clarion or any of the other fairies that were their leaders. Rosetta answered, "Well honey, it might be possible in a couple of days. Maybe… you see, all of the Ministers and the Queen are going over what's been happening. So, it might be awhile until they even think of coming down here.". Rapunzel was a tiny bit disappointed that any audience with the higher fairies was only a possibility, but she took it as is. For now, she would just have to be patient.

The beautiful woman saw Little Godzilla looking at her, and he squeaked in delight at seeing her human friend and walked rapidly towards her. She smiled brightly and said, "Yes, it's me little one! I'm back and here to play with you!". When the small saurian got near enough, she embraced him and let her love through to him. She was really glad to see her companion from another universe.

And that's on how it's been until this day; Rapunzel coming over in the morning and leaving in the late afternoon to go back home as to not arouse any suspicion from the people. And she had grown very much attached to the son of Godzilla, both sharing a strong bond that was growing steady and strong. And the pixies have been coming on a good rotation to keep the little monster company and to make sure he did not escape from sanctuary like last time. Though, Fawn really did not like leaving her newfound friend since she loved animals very much. Rapunzel did tell them about her hair changing, and also that her healing power was back and changed. The tiny magical folk were surprised to see this in action, when the human princess healed a small bird that had injured itself when it flew into the tower on accident.

Now back to the present, Queen Clarion and Lady Airlia were told of Rapunzel's ability and that was partially the reason why they were there now. They wanted to absolutely confirm on Little Godzilla's ability and the link it had to the pixies and princess.

Queen Clarion and Lady Airlia flew over to their friend, and the Time/Space-talented pixie said, "Now, let us see if your magic is truly linked to Little Godzilla's energy. Hold still please, dear.". The elderly fairy closed her eyes and concentrated, and her staff glowed a mixture of black and white energy. Rapunzel stood still, trusting the powerful fairy very much. The staff touched her head, and the black-white energy changed to a golden color mixed in with green. Two thin strands of magic escaped the tip of the staff, and flew out to connect to Rapunzel and Little Godzilla! However, the pixies were surprised when the strand going to the saurian split and while one went to the monster, the other went to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell was stunned and stated, "Huh? W-Why did a strand go to me?". She was really puzzled on this, as were Rapunzel and Lady Airlia. However, Queen Clarion just smiled softly, knowing quickly on what this meant.

She called for her friend to stop the spell, which she did. The ruler of Pixie Hollow looked at Rapunzel in the eyes when she opened them, and stated, "It would seem that you're healing magic is due to being around my pixies and Little Godzilla. And I do believe that a bond of friendship has bloomed between you and Tinkerbell.". The princess and fairy were surprised, but in a good way to see that a real friendship bond had started between them. Tinkerbell loved to make new friends, especially of the human sort. And Rapunzel was the same, wanting to make new friends as well. Pascal and Buizel were mildly surprised as well, the animals showing it with their expressions.

Zarina came to them, seeing that Little Godzilla dove into the water to play and that would keep him occupied for some time. The Alchemist-talented pixie inquired, "So, what did you discover your Highness? What did you learn?". Queen Clarion told of their discovery to the former pirate fairy, and Zarina was indeed mildly surprised on what she was told.

"So, Little Godzilla is really responsible for Tink, Vidia, and Iridessa in getting new abilities. And for Rapunzel getting her healing magic back, plus her hair color changing back to blonde. I have to say, this will make great research material if I can study Little Godzilla more!". Zarina exclaimed. The true passion of the pretty pixie laid in studying and doing research on different elements. In her view, Little Godzilla was like the ultimate treasure trove to search into some wild territory.

Tinkerbell put in, "Hold on a minute, Zarina! I don't think Little Godzilla will like it if you poke and prod…". Her sentence trailed off when she looked up and didn't see the small saurian was not in the pool area. She flew away from her friend and over the water, looking for any sign of Little Godzilla.

She called out, "Little Godzilla! Hey! Hello?! Where are you? Please come up!". She kept calling for the monster, but no response. Soon, the others started to worry about the little guy. After a few minutes looking around, Tink flew back to her companions and said that Little Godzilla was gone!

"It's not possible! We would have seen him try and get past us, and Maximus is by the entrance/exit. He would have let us know that Little Godzilla was trying to sneak out!" Zarina stated. Rapunzel went over to the large pool of water, waded into it and soon dove down. Pascal and Buizel left her being, the bird taking to the air while the chameleon crawled off and stayed on dry land.

The water ruined her clothes, but Rapunzel did not care about that. What she did care about was finding her missing friend. She swam and opened her eyes under the water, no kind of salt content in it to sting her eyes. She looked to where the waterfall was at, and was surprised when she saw that a hole was underneath the water… one large enough for a certain saurian to swim through!

The princess rose her head from the water, taking some deep gulps of air and exclaimed, "Little Godzilla is gone! There is a hole right underneath the waterfall, and he swam through it! He must be somewhere outside of the barrier!". Queen Clarion, Lady Airlia, Tinkerbell and Zarina gasped as they knew that things were about to get a little hectic. Coming out of the large pool, Rapunzel was dried off quickly by the queen herself. In a matter of seconds, it was like she had not gone into the water at all.

"Everyone, spread out and find Little Godzilla! We don't want him to get hurt, or to startle someone." Queen Clarion declared. The pixies bowed quick and flew off fast to find their wayward friend, while Rapunzel scooped up Pascal and ran towards Maximus. The white horse neighed loudly when she leapt on his back, rearing up and shooting out of sanctuary! Buizel took to the air, the hobby using his sharp eyes to see if he could find that small monster.

* * *

~Nearby in the forest~

Little did the group know, but right now there was a picnic being held near a lake that was close to Rapunzel's old home. The wild part of this picnic was that King Floris and Queen Katharina were the ones throwing it! Yes, Rapunzel's parents were having their own private picnic in the woods with just a few of their servants around, plus some guards. The mature rulers of Lelystad were still under the effects of the potion that Zarina created, but they did not know that. All they knew was that their daughter seemed to love the outdoors now, and wanted to try their luck outside as well. So, the royal couple prepared some food for themselves, the servants and guards that were going with them. When it was all set, King Floris called out the royal carriages to come and take them all to the woods. The party went deep into the thick forest, and soon came upon a clearing with a lake nearby. So, they took it as good fortune and set up the large blanket down on the ground to start their picnic.

Queen Katharina was being pampered by her devoted husband, the elderly king feeding her grapes while the servants ate some of the food from a large woven basket. The guards were stationed at points all around the area, to make sure that no one would disturb or attack them. The beautiful queen swallowed another grape and said, "My dear husband, this is most wonderful! A clear, balmy day… the sounds of animals in the forest, and you with me on a simple picnic. This is simply paradise, my dear!".

King Floris chuckled and leaned his head down to deliver a sweet, loving kiss to his beautiful wife's lips. After a moment of lingering on her soft, sweet lips, he slowly pulled away and said, "With you with me, my lovely wife, everything is paradise. Now, would you like a song to lift your spirits more?". She nodded, a secret and special smile on her face that was reserved just for him. The king cleared his throat, ready to sing a song to his beloved lady with nature providing the melody.

However… the sounds of nature suddenly ceased, and that was cause for pause as everyone realized how quiet it was now. The guards also tensed up, their weapons out as something was tingling inside their bodies. A kind of sixth sense that had been developed due to rigorous training. The Queen rose from her lying position, sitting up and looking everywhere as a kind of tension filled her body. She whispered, "Dear, what is happening?".

King Floris replied, "I have no idea, my love. I feel… I feel that something is coming. Something amazing if the creatures all ran from our spot.". He had the sixth sense as well, and it was telling him that something incredible was coming their way! One of the servants cried out and pointed to the lake, and all the humans turned to see that in a spot close to the shore… bubbles was coming forth! A kind of froth and foam that showed that something was coming up… something that had frightened away the animals! The guards took position in front of the servants and the royal couple, all ready for battle!

"Your Highnesses, everyone! Take cover! We'll…!" one of the guards exclaimed when the object emerged from the water! The party was now witnessing the rise of Little Godzilla! The small monster squeaked and roared loudly, but it came out as cute if anyone else saw it. The small saurian had been curious about the hole he discovered in the waterfall, and when he got close, was sucked into it by the powerful current. He was swimming through many narrow tunnels, of which he barely made it through, and soon came to the lake. Once he calmed down, he looked up to the surface and decided to see on where he was.

When Little Godzilla emerged from the lake, he saw that he was no longer at the tower area. He was in a new area, and in front of him were other humans! He squeaked/roared loudly before waddling onto the shore towards him. However, the humans were very frightened by the emergence of a creature that they had never seen before. The guards yelled out and poked at the son of Godzilla with their swords, causing the little one to whimper and screech in fright. The king held his lady tight to protect her and exclaimed, "By God Himself, what is that beast?!". While the king was protective, the queen was more curious as she had never heard or seen something as cute as Little Godzilla.

The saurian was kept back, and was getting more scared/agitated by the yelling of the guards with the swords. His back flashed blue, and he was prepared to release his radioactive flame sparklers when a loud voice called out, "WAIT! HOLD IT! DON'T HURT HIM!". The party looked to their left, and saw Rapunzel coming out in spectacular fashion on Maximus! They came in between Little Godzilla and the guards, the human party very much startled and surprised by this while the son of Godzilla squeaked in delight at seeing his bonded human!

The fairies were nearby, hiding in the tall trees while having a good view of the scenario before them. Tinkerbell whispered, "This… is really going to get interesting. I wonder how Rapunzel is going to explain this to her parents.". Queen Clarion, Lady Airlia, and Zarina nodded their heads. They had front row seats to an event that they did not want to miss!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked how Rapunzel got her hair growing back, and becoming blonde with brown streaks in them! In time, it will grow back close to her original hair length in the movie, and also the brown will be completely changed to blonde. Thanks to the mixture of radiation and magic, mingling with the dormant magic that was inside of Rapunzel, her healing power is great but still limited for the moment.

In the next chapter, you will see King Caesar and his bonded humans in Agrabah! It's going to be a sight to see, I am telling you in truth! I just hope you all like it!

Now for the questions: For the girls as Rapunzel, and for the boys as Pascal, what would you be thinking upon seeing the princess's hair in the washroom? What added healing abilities should be given to Rapunzel? Would you let Zarina study/experiment on Little Godzilla to further her alchemy skills? And finally, how would you stop the guards from doing any damage to Little Godzilla?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	25. Chapter 25

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, and answering the questions I put up! To me, it just really shows how much you really get into the story! Thank you again for your responses. And thank you Jesus for giving me the inspiration and gift you have given me in making this story possible!

In this chapter, you will see how Agrabah finds out about King Caesar. Already, the servants in the royal palace know about the divine beast guardian from another universe. As well as a spy from the _Claw Crushers_. You will see on what has happened during the four days since the incident with Mozenrath. And no, he is not coming back. He is gone for good.

I also hope to see my two requests become reality. I still would like to see on YouTube a video review of my first two books, this and _**Monsters and Magic**_. And my second request is to see if someone is still willing to make a long story that fuses _Sofia the First_ with my first novel. I have taken quite a liking to the show, since I have two beautiful nieces that seem to love it. So, is there anyone that can make my two requests come true?

Also, my personal question to you all: If my three novels did become full-fledged, big-screen movies, would you watch them? My first novel would follow the classic, traditional animation of Disney from the 80's-90's, the second novel would be CGI like _Frozen_ and _Tangled_, and the final book would be all real like the 90's Toho movies!

I do not own Godzilla nor any other character or creation that comes from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. If I use a song that is by another artist or artists, I will give him/her/them their full credit and props that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 25

It was a lovely afternoon in the kingdom of Agrabah, the townsfolk going about their daily business and the guards out on patron in the city. However, there was a difference in the atmosphere. While the citizens outside the palace were lively and full of carefree attitude, the royal and magical family inside the wonderful-looking abode were a little nervous. Aladdin and Jasmine, with Azad and Malak plus Ayisha by their side, were looking out towards the city. Carpet was also there, doing some tricks to entertain the young prince and princess. The Sultan sighed and muttered, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. It may be too soon for the people to see him.". Jasmine and the kids looked to their husband/father, then turned around to see Genie, Eden and also Robin looking over a still King Caesar. The divine guardian beast was in a sitting position, his eyes a dull deep red color indicating that he was sleeping.

Azad inquired, "Genie, thought of a way to introduce our furry guardian friend here to the populace without causing a panic?".

The large, wacky blue magical transformed himself in a flash of blue smoke. He was now wearing what seemed to be a gray-striped suit, wore glasses and carrying a briefcase. All in all, he looked a little bit like a cheesy lawyer from comedy sitcoms. He opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers, inspecting them for some time before speaking. He spoke in a voice similar to a mortal teenager named Steve Urkel, "Well, let me see here… four days of the populace coming in frequently to take a gander at our divine beast friend here… multiple the times that merchants came to see if it would be possible to buy him… add in the little ones ages 3-12 that wanted to touch him or get on him… and also subtract the servants who already know of his existence… the plan comes out to…".

He was about to say his line, but Eden beat him to it. The lovely green-skinned genie kissed her husband, who blushed and in a poof of smoke, returned to normal. She stated, "I believe my silly better half is saying is that we may have an idea. We simply wheel him in on a wagon cart, right in the middle of the city. When we have the attention of the people, we tell them a bit of the story on how we actually found King Caesar. And when the time is right… bang! King Caesar comes to life, and hopefully this will cause the citizens to be surprised rather then panic.". Eden knew the subtle difference between surprise and panic, while Genie often mixed the two up frequently.

Malak spoke, "That does sound good. The risk is still there on the people going into a blind panic, but at least it isn't as great if we just let show them all that our friend is a living, breathing being instead of a statue.". Ayisha purred and nuzzled into her mistress's daughter, the Arabian princess stroking the head of the white-and-black Bengal tiger.

Jasmine added in as she watched Robin trying to climb on King Caesar's back, "I agree. Besides, I think the little ones will react positively towards him. That will make it easier for us in this case.". The gorgeous Sultana remembered on what had been happening in the past four days since the incident with Mozenrath.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Shortly after the defeat of the vile sorcerer of the Black Sand, the servants were crowding around the royal family. Some asked on what was the meaning of all of this, while some demanded to know why the statue was alive and breathing. Those that demanded were quickly silenced when Razoul and the guards when they pulled out their scimitars. Ayisha aided them when she got in front of her family and growled, in an defensive stance showing to all that she would defend her human companions. The servants calmed down and stopped their demands. Razoul spoke, "You make no such demands or threats when addressing the royal family, servants!". The captain may be hold, but he still knew how to command authority in the palace._

_Aladdin and his family, plus Genie with his family, went to the crowd and he asked Razoul to stand down for now. He looked to the crowd that was now in the Throne Room and stated, "Everyone, there is a good explanation on why King Caesar here is alive and not a statue. And also a good reason on why he is here.". With the help of his lovely wife and his children, with Genie coming in frequently, Aladdin told the story on what happened yesterday. Needless to say, the servant men and women were just stunned to hear that King Caesar was in reality a divine guardian beast from another universe entirely, had defeated the dreaded __**Claw Crushers**__ plus their leader, and was bonded to Jasmine, Azad and Malak. The soldiers minus Razoul were also in a state of shock upon hearing the story from the royal family._

_A servant man inquired, "So… you all have been keeping an unknown monster in our midst, and were hoping that we just accept it just like that, when it comes from another place?!". Aladdin, Jasmine and their children frowned at the declaration from the elderly servant. Before they could say anything, they heard a squeal of delight and all turned to see King Caesar looking down at the innocent, playful actions of Robin. The six year-old genie was laughing delight, reaching out to the nine-foot tall hybrid beast. King Caesar growled softly and slowly reached out his left claw to the child. Eden gasped and was about to use magic to prevent the monster from reaching her precious treasure, but Genie stopped her._

_He looked at his beautiful wife and said, "Hold on, Eden-honey. Just look.". The green-skinned beauty gave her husband a look of confusion and worry, then back at the scene between her Robin and King Caesar._

_The divine guardian beast's claw lowered until it was at a good height for Robin to grab. The innocent magical being laughed when he grabbed the claw, and started to swing from it like a child would at the monkey bars! He laughed as he swung around and shouted, "This furry dog is fun to play with! Come on, more!". Everyone was very much stunned to see the child be so carefree and full of life as he was swinging from the claw of a formidable monster. Robin laughed, then swung high before letting go and turning himself into a rubber ball that bounced all over the place. In a few moments, he landed towards the servants and changed back into his usual self._

_The blue-skinned son of Genie and Eden smiled brightly at the mortals and said, "He's a good monster! Go on to him and say hello! He won't do anything bad!". Two teenage servant girls looked towards King Caesar, who growled at the sudden actions and transformations of Robin. The monster's ruby red eyes were now locked on them, and the humans flinched a little. However, the two servant girls slowly started to overcome their fear of the hybrid beast. Robin took them by the hands and guided them over to King Caesar, who growled softly at the human women. Everyone held their breath, but the royal and magical families had smiles on their faces. It seemed that indeed, children seemed to love the monster from another universe._

"_That's… that's incredible! Robin is not afraid at all of King Caesar, and he's guiding those two girls to touch him!" Eden whispered, surprised but also proud of her son who showed courage and bravery like this. Genie smiled as well, showing he was very proud of his son._

_When they got near enough, King Caesar growled again and lifted his other claw to the lovely ladies. The two servants of the palace and royal family of Agrabah were nervous, but it slowly faded away when they both reached out and touched his claw. The young women were amazed that the claw was both rough and soft at the same time, soft due to the fur but the skin itself was a bit rough in a way that was unusual but not in a bad way. The girls looked into the ruby eyes of the lion-dog hybrid and one of them spoke, "His eyes… by Allah, his eyes are like pure ruby gems. Amazing!". Robin laughed and went behind King Caesar, and actually climbed on his back!_

_Azad's eyes widened and he said to his parents, "Do you think the little guy is taking this a bit too far, too soon?". Some of them were thinking the same thing, including Genie and Eden. However, their fears were once again swept away when King Caesar did nothing except turn and look at the hitch hiker that was now on his back. Robin had a huge grin on, laughing as he hung on the monster's neck, thinking it was similar to how his dad gave him piggy-back rides._

_The teenage girls giggled at the scene, and King Caesar looked at them. He seemed to like the beautiful sound of the girls laughing, so much that he actually purred/growled like the fusion animal he was! The servants and guards gradually got over their own fears, and approached King Caesar cautiously. Jasmine looked at the scene and said, "Well, it's a start at least. We just need to tell them a few of the rules now where it concerns our furry friend.". Aladdin and the others nodded, Razoul telling his guards to stand down but to come in should the moment arise._

_Soon, the entire servants of the palace were crowded around King Caesar! The divine guardian beast was getting nervous bit by bit as the crowd of humans now surrounded him, and it was up to Azad and Malak to do some kind of damage control before their bonded monster did something that might ruin the moment._

_Jasmine smiled a little and said, "This is certainly going to make for interesting times…"._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

The Sultana was right on the money on her statement. The interesting times did roll, and they did so with incredible speed! Malak and Azad revealed to the servants that King Caesar was an omnivore, and the cooks realized on what happened to their food supplies some time ago when they took stock and found that they were a little short in meat and fruits. However, this pleased the culinary masters as they did not have a picky eater on their hands. The servants inquired if the furry monster had seen the rest of the palace, their Sultan answering in a negative. The caretakers of the palace then asked if they could accompany the royal family when the time came for King Caesar to see the other parts of the palace. They stated that many of the rooms had priceless heirlooms and trinkets that were breakable, so they wanted to be around so they could prevent the monster from breaking anything by accident. Aladdin said it was acceptable, but to not go too overboard in protecting the valuables.

Next day, King Caesar was unveiled to the public as many people from the city came to the palace to see the 'statue' of the hybrid monster. Said divine guardian was outside in the garden, moved so that all could see him. King Caesar was led to a certain spot in the royal garden by Malak and Jasmine, and the two beautiful women convinced him to go to sleep. Now to many, he did resemble a statue. When the citizens saw him, many were fascinated by the beast. The adults commented, critiqued and added some little criticism here and there on King Caesar. Many said that he looked marvelous, others called King Caesar an unusual specimen of Oriental mythology, and some… well, they called the lion-dog monster a nightmare of animal parts.

However, the little ones seemed to love King Caesar! They managed to slip past the guards that were keeping the crowd a bit of a distance from the monster, and actually started to climb and examine him up close and personal! The girls were very much taken with King Caesar's fur and body, many commenting that the fur felt real and very comfortable to touch. The boys said that the monster's face looked fierce and mighty, like that of a real guardian beast. To them, it was cool and very intimidating but in a good way. It would appear that children found monsters from the other universe fascinating and wonderful in a special, unique way.

Fortunately for the royal family and the Genie family, King Caesar was able to remain perfectly still as he was in a deep sleep. The people stayed to admire the monster up until noon, then they all went back to their abodes to continue on with their work or to just simply relax. When all were gone, Malak and Azad coaxed their furry friend to awaken. When he did, the cooks plus Jasmine brought in some food for him. Fruits, vegetables, and also some meat that was more well-seasoned and cooked. When it came food, the chefs and cooks in Agrabah did not mess around. When they brought the seven dishes to the monster, King Caesar tasted each food carefully before devouring the contents. He enjoyed the all of it, except for a certain spicy dish that was made by one of the cooks. When he swallowed the cooked meat that had been seasoned a little too much, the monster roared and streaked towards the large water fountain that was in the middle of the area and dunked his head in! He drank from the water in large gulps before pulling his head out.

The one who made the spicy dish felt sheepish and a bit foolish. He commented, "Okay… at least we know he doesn't like spicy food.".

After being fed, Aladdin and his family gave King Caesar a tour of the rest of the palace. The group was escorted by Razoul and three of his guards, while the servants came along to make sure that the guardian beast did not break or touch any of the more valuable items in the palace. Genie, Eden and Robin came along to also help out. In case something that happened that was beyond the control of the mortals, they could use their magic to set it all right.

After exploring the palace, Razoul asked if they could test King Caesar on his battle skills. He explained to Aladdin and Jasmine, "I believe that the monster is strong and has… unique capabilities. But, I want to witness on what more he can do and be able to put more faith and trust in his ability to protect you when we are unable.". The Sultan and Sultana saw the wisdom in his words, and agreed to the Captain's request. Aladdin asked Genie if he could make an arena or gauntlet that would be able to test King Caesar's abilities.

The wacky and loveable Genie answered, "You want a place to test the big guy's strength?! You got it, Al! This one will certain see if King Caesar has the stuff, just like our old pal Hercules!". He then transformed into the Greek hero, Aladdin and Jasmine remembering him when some time ago, he came to Agrabah to look for a friend of his that had been kidnapped and embroiled in a plot that almost destroyed both Hercules and Aladdin. After doing some muscle poses, and with Eden coming in as Megara, Hercules's soulmate and lovely lady, the two genies made an arena that was high in the sky! Azad, Malak, and King Caesar were in awe when they saw a massive coliseum arena now floating in the air at mid-level to their home!

Eden was satisfied with the magical creation, and looked down to the trio. She changed back to her normal, beautiful self and went to them. She asked, "Azad, Malak. Do you think you can keep King Caesar calm while we go up there? I think he may need you two after this.". Indeed, the monster was now very wary and cautious of going near a creation that had just popped out of thin air like that. The prince and princess nodded their heads, and with a snap of her fingers, Eden created an escalator in front of them that would take them all the way up to the coliseum. It took some doing and coaxing, but the royal young adults managed to get their furry friend on the escalator and rode all the way to the top of the magical construction.

When they arrived at the top, the young adults and guardian beast were amazed to see an arena floor that was expansive with stands that looked to be able to hold at least twice the population of Agrabah! Eden smiled at the looks on their faces, and her smile grew more when coming in was her husband, still in his Hercules form. Genie looked at King Caesar and stated in a new voice, "So, you got what it takes to be a hero and not just a guardian?! If so, then try and rescue your bonded!".

King Caesar was all confused by this, but he growled and his ears leapt up high in the air as he saw something that made his blood boil! Genie-Hercules stepped aside, and the monster plus the prince and princess saw that the arena was now transformed into a place that was crawling with beings that were directly from Arabian and Greek mythology! In the middle of the large arena was Jasmine, and she seemed to be tied to a large steak with chains! King Caesar roared loudly while Eden and Genie took Azad and Malak to the stands, and the mythological monsters all turned at the same time to see their new opponent. The divine guardian beast from another universe had charged right in, tackling down a large minotaur before jumping and leaping onto a werehyena!

Azad exclaimed, "Genie, Eden! What is going-?!". His words died in his throat when he and his sister saw that in the stands were the royal guards, Razoul, Carpet, and Aladdin. He and Malak ran to their father and demanded to know on what was going on. They were very worried for their mother, who seemed to be caught in a very deadly situation.

Aladdin held up his hand and said, "It's alright, everyone. The monsters, the chains, it's not real. This is merely a test to see if King Caesar has the strength to really protect us when need be. It was all Razoul's idea, and Jasmine volunteered.". The two young adults gave the old captain a heated glare, and the elderly man turned his head to avoid it. As hardened and experienced as he was, not even Razoul could stand up the patented Angry/Evil Eye glare. Aladdin was glad that the glares were not on him. Truth be told, he didn't like having his wife in any kind of danger. But Genie and Eden assured him that the creations would not Jasmine in the least, and that the chains were just smoke that could be broken quite easily by the Sultana. That was one of the few reasons why Aladdin was not down there right now, kicking butt and taking names like King Caesar was doing.

The monster was cleaning house very much, going through the nightmarish mythology beings like a hot knife through butter! He used various martial arts techniques and skill to counter the attacks of his enemies, and also used his _Reflection Stare_ technique to send back any kind of energy projectiles the monsters shot at him. A fire-breathing minotaur tried its luck when it shot a stream of fire at King Caesar, but the divine guardian beast caught it in his eyes. However, instead of merely firing it back at the minotaur, he looked towards some foes that were charging at him, and let loose the flames again! Several of the mythological beings were charred-broiled quick! King Caesar had actually learned to do that after what Razoul did to him when he fought the massive undead being. He was now utilizing his talents in new ways!

Jasmine, who was still tied up, witnessed this and was very much impressed by her bonded monster's prowess. She said, "I have to admit, King Caesar is more intelligent then most beings I know.". Razoul and the others in the stands were also impressed, but Azad, Malak and even Genie were cheering for their furry friend. To go all the way and save Jasmine!

The battle lasted for several minutes, King Caesar cutting his way through the hordes of monsters until he reached the middle area of the coliseum. He roared and slashed at the chains, which vanished in a puff of smoke rather then clanking to the ground in pieces. Jasmine grabbed her furry guardian in a strong hug and said, "Thanks for saving me, King Caesar! It seems you passed the test!". The monster was a bit confused on her words, then looked up to see that all of his foes were vanishing one by one in puff of blue and green smoke! He soon heard clapping and cheering, and turned towards the sound to see his other bonded, their father and the elderly warrior making the sounds.

Malak cheered out, "Way to go, King Caesar! I knew you could rescue our mom and handle those nightmares!". Azad exclaimed something similar, showing that his respect for the beast was growing more. Aladdin showed his approval, and was also respecting the divine guardian with a newfound level of respect. Razoul nodded his head, saying that he approved of the monster's prowess and ability to protect the royal family.

Gene was now in a King Caesar mascot-like outfit and whooping it up, yelling and cheering for the monster while Eden had on what seemed to be a high school cheerleader uniform. Some of the soldiers gave the beautiful woman a good, longing look before they were kicked to the curb by a very protective blue husband. Eden cheered out, "To the monster that we love, that came from another universe above! Go King Caesar, Go! YAHOO!". Needless to say, the dynamic duo confused the hybrid beast with their enthuasim and antics, but he just growled softly and looked towards the humans that were coming down to them.

Jasmine went from her bonded monster to her husband, hugging him tight and both letting the sweet love flow through one another. After a few moments, they separated but not by much. Aladdin went to King Caesar and said, "Sorry about this, big guy. But we needed to know if you were really capable of protecting any of us if the situations was serious. And it seemed you passed with flying colors.". Malak and Azad went to their guardian and hugged him, both glad that he was alright and also that he proved to them that he was really worthy of being their protector.

King Caesar then realized that this was some sort of trial, a test and it seemed he passed. He looked down at the young prince and princess, then at the parents and at the magical beings that were now with them. The monster then let loose a loud roar of victory to the heavens, showing that he would not be defeated by anyone or anything that tried to harm his bonded!

Little did they know that the _Claw Crushers_ spy had seen everything, the false servant girl managing to hitch a ride on Eden's escalator and hiding in a far part of the coliseum so that no one could see her. She absorbed every detail of the battle, and when it was all over, she waited until everyone rode back down to the ground on Genie's escalator, and hopped on. She leapt off and away before it vanished, along with the coliseum. It was then that she sent her message out to Griffin Claw, knowing her leader would be able to do something with the information.

So, that was how it was for the remaining days, all up to this point. King Caesar had been sleeping, being a statue for many of the citizens to look and admire/criticize, eating some good food from the royal family, and also exploring more of the palace. He was also bonding more with Azad, Malak, Jasmine, and even Aladdin though it was more gradual then the others. But still, that was progress.

* * *

Now, it was all up to this point in time. They were going to introduce the real King Caesar to Agrabah, and were hoping that most would welcome the guardian!

Genie and Eden used their magic to float the sleeping monster onto a wooden cart that Razoul and the guards brought out, gently setting the nine-foot tall hybrid down in it. Azad and Malak got onto Carpet and the prince told them, "We'll go down below and get the citizens ready. See you all there!". The magical rug then flew fast and free towards the community below, the royal young adults letting out whoops of laughter and joy as Carpet did some aerial tricks for them.

Jasmine shook her head, but with a smile on her face. She stated, "Those two… so carefree and full of life. Remind you of anyone, Aladdin?".

The Sultan smiled at his beautiful and smart wife, went to her and hugged her gently before answering, "Kinda reminds me of us, when we weren't weighed down by royal responsibilities. I just really hope that this goes well.".

Genie exclaimed, "It will, Al! Now, all aboard the Genie Express! We're going down to the town!". He transformed into a powerful horse of blue and white coloring, and Eden turned into a cowgirl that looked really classy and beautiful. She conjured up reigns to hitch onto her transformed love, and to the wagon. Aladdin and Jasmine hopped into the wagon, Ayisha following and landing behind her mistress. Razoul stated that they would follow in their own transportation. Once everyone was secured, Eden snapped the reigns and Genie-Horse neighed and rocketed down the stairs towards the Main Gate!

* * *

~Down at the city below~

Azad and Malak had managed to convince the populace of the city to come to the center of it, many wondering on what was going on. Malak answered their questions, "We have a real surprise for you, courtesy of the royal family! Just meet at the center of town, and you will see!". Soon, the entire population of Agrabah was now in one location.

Little did the citizens, magical beings or royal family know was that the city had been infiltrated. The guards that were outside of the city gates were knocked out by a strange, purple gas that came by on the wind. The soldiers were knocked out quickly, and many bandits in dark brown cloaks sneaked into Agrabah! One of them, one who wore a light brown-coat with the _Claw Crushers_ insignia on the back, started to give hand sign orders to the rest. The evil ones slipped into the city undetected, making little to no sound as they made their way to the center of town…

The populace waited, but their wait was not a long one. Coming in fast and strong was Genie-Horse, his wife Cowgirl Eden pulling the reigns hard to stop her locomotive significant other. She yelled out, "Whoa there, big fella! WHOA!". The comedic blue dude stopped in his tracks, causing the wagon to skid a bit before coming to a complete stop. He was panting and sweating big time, and he transformed back to his original self while still catching his breath. Aladdin and Jasmine, plus Ayisha jumped out of the wagon while Eden transformed back to normal to help her husband.

A large bellied market vendor, one that was very familiar to Aladdin and Jasmine, called out, "Sultan, Sultana! What do we owe this great honor? And why did you bring the statue with you?".

Aladdin replied, "People of Agrabah, we have an announcement to make! You see, we have something to tell you. Do any of you remember five or so days ago, when a falling star showed itself in the sky? Well… it was not a falling star.". Many of the citizens were now murmuring, wondering on what their leader was about to tell them.

Jasmine came in, "We saw that the falling star was, in fact, an object that came from another universe! A place that is far past the heavens. And the object was a living creature, one that is truly unique and special. When our children found it, we decided to bring it with us to know it more.".

The Sultan finished it, "And now, we do know about it more. That it's truly a being of good, one that will protect us when trouble arises! And here it is… the monster from another universe… King Caesar!". When he spoke that, King Caesar's eyes turned a bright ruby red, and he moved! The crowd gasped as they scooted back quickly, the hybrid monster leaping out of the wagon and stomping towards his bonded. The entire populace was just baffled and stunned silly when they saw the 'statue' they had been seeing for some time just move about. Azad and Malak flew Carpet close to their furry friend, Jasmine taking his left side while Aladdin took the right.

One of the vendors, a female jewelry seller called out, "You mean… you have been harboring a real monster from beyond the heavens here?! In Agrabah?! In our home?! And you're just telling us now!". The people were upset that the royal family had kept such a vital piece of information from them, and when it seemed that a riot would break out… the sounds of laughter filled the air. The citizen saw that a couple of the children, some street urchins to be more precise, were playing with King Caesar. The lion-dog hybrid growled softly as the little ones played with him, a little girl climbing on his knees while her brother played a kind of jump rope with the tail as it swayed back and forth.

The little girl urchin called out, "This isn't a monster! He's just a lion-dog that is a guardian, like a parent who guards their children.". True to the point, King Caesar lifted the fearless female from his knee to his face so he could get a better look at her. The child smiled at him, showing no fear and that she trusted him. He snorted a little, then put the special little lady on top of his head just for the love of it. Soon, the children went away from their protective mothers and fathers to go and check out King Caesar. Once the little ones saw that indeed the monster was not like the ones told in fairy tales, they started to play around the large beast!

Slowly, the crowd started to come to see King Caesar in a good, positive light. The children were not afraid of him, and it seems that the large divine guardian beast actually indulged the little ones, if only a little. But that was better than nothing. Genie and Eden smiled as they saw the kids touching, poking, and climbing on the hybrid animal, remembering on how Robin did the same thing to him. Aladdin, Jasmine, Azad and Malak who got off of Carpet, looked at with pride as their friend was accepted by the innocent children. The Sultan turned to the people and said, "Is this something a terrible monster would do? Look, just give King Caesar a chance and get to know him like we do. He's a strong ally to have in any situation…".

Before he could say anything else, a familiar cold and aristocratic voice called out, "You mean in a situation like this?". All turned towards the southwest area, and saw a cloaked being on one of the rooftops! The being removed the cloak to reveal… the face of Griffin Claw! The crowd gasped in horror at seeing one of the most villainous beings in the desert realms! The children all gathered around King Caesar, feeling more safer with him, while the monster growled angrily. He remembered the human fool who he defeated some days ago. Aladdin and his family stood by one another, with Genie and Eden standing beside them, all ready to fight at a moment's notice! Ayisha and Carpet also were prepared, the magical rug taking on a boxer's stance while the tiger snarled and showed her fangs!

"Griffin Claw?! How did you even get into the city?! The guards that…" Jasmine exclaimed, when the leader of the notorious band of cutthroats waved his right hand. Coming out from the shadows all around were his men, all armed to the teeth and ready to spill some blood. Some came out, dragging in guards that were knocked completely out. Among them was Razoul and his own guard, all of them unharmed but completely KO'd.

Griffin stated, "Just some special knockout gas that my smart women created for me to take care of the guards outside the city… and some good, old-fashioned rough-housing to knock the guards inside the city. Simple, but effective.". The entire army of bad guys consisted of about 50 members, showing that they vastly outnumbered the ones who were able to fight.

Genie and Eden were preparing to use a spell to send the goons away, when Griffin Claw held up a crossbow and aimed it at the populace. Almost immediately, his men did the same. The citizens were cowering and whimpering as they were now targets, the bandits having them directly in their sights! The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ stated, "I would advise that your genies stand down, Sultan and Sultana. Unless you want my men to fire into the crowd. And so you know, our crossbows are special then most others we've stolen. They can fire quickly, and the bolts hold special metal tips that can disrupt magic plus hold a potent toxin that is quite lethal.". Aladdin and Jasmine glared angrily at the sinister man, Azad and Malak doing the same thing. Genie and Eden stood down, not wanting to take any chances.

King Caesar roared at the intruder, itching to fight the fiend but remembering that his duty was to protect his bonded. Griffin looked at the monster and stated, "Ahhh, such a magnificent animal. I read all about your abilities and skills, thanks to a spy that was planted inside the royal palace for some time.". Coming to his side was the spy, the royal family gasping as they saw it was one of the servant girl's! Seeing the smirk on her face, Malak growled and vowed to re-arrange the spy's face first chance she got.

The leader of the bandits continued, "You are quite the unique and interesting animal, King Caesar from another universe. It is too bad that you will not serve me willingly, or even under mind control since you have the ability to cancel magic that is being done to you. So… goodbye. You will be the first to go! Men, aim at the monster!". The entire crew changed their target from the crowd to King Caesar, who roared and leapt in front of the crowd to become a living shield! He took the little girl that was still on his head, putting her down and setting her with Aladdin and Jasmine.

The crowd was stunned by the move the monster made, and the divine beast turned back to his foes and roared again, his ears standing on end to give him the appearance of a bat! Griffin called out, "On my command, let loose the bolts! The metal should be strong enough to pierce right through his fur and hide! Get ready… aim…". Before he could give the order to fire, something incredible happened!

A loud HIYAH sound filled the air, right behind Griffin Claw and his spy! The two turned around, just in time to see a long staff smack the crossbow out of the leader's hands! Griffin growled in annoyance, but it turned to a grunt of pain as he was swiftly kicked in the head and fell off the roof! His spy was smacked off the roof, the girl falling with his master! However, the two were skilled in quickly recovering, doing some flips and landing on the ground on both feet. The entire group was stunned, and turned to see on who it was that did that.

One roof was a young Asian woman of great beauty, having dark purple and lavender clothing that showed she was indeed from the Orient. She looked to be about 22 years of age, had long straight black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Said hair was tied in a Chinese staircase braid. Her eyes were black as the night sky, sparkling with a fire that was fierce and strong! Her skin was pale, but with the lightest of tan. She was slim, beautiful, and apparently athletic as she demonstration with the staff and kick. She did some experimental twirls and stated, "I just came all the way from China to see this amazing King Caesar, and I won't have you fools ruin that! And targeting innocents like that?! Now that is low, and I will show you want I do to low-lives like yourselves!".

Fa Meihui had arrived in Agrabah!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! King Caesar was tested, about to be accepted, and now possibly saved by a descendant of Fa Mulan! I hope you all liked this. And also, I hope you liked the Hidden Mickeys I put in here. Can you guess on what they are? Hehehe…

For any of you who have read the first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_, Meihui was one of the people who saw the golden comet that held Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus. Mushu is here, but he will make an appearance later on. Her clothing style is based on Mulan's training clothing she wore when she joined the Imperial Army, but the coloring is based on the kimono she wore when getting ready to meet the Matchmaker. Also, I gave her long hair because while Mulan is beautiful with the short hair, I loved her a bit better with the long black hair she had before cutting it off.

Here are the questions: What would you be doing if you saw King Caesar battle in the coliseum? What would your words be upon seeing the monster, when he was in 'statue' form? What would you be thinking when the _Claw Crushers_ showed up? And finally, what would you be thinking upon seeing Fa Meihui?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	26. Chapter 26

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews. They really helped me a lot, and also were great motivators to get me to work more on my story! I really want to do my best for this novel; for the fans, for Disney and Toho, and more! So again, thank you for your reviews and also to the readers out there who have taken the time to at least take a glance at my work.

In this chapter, see what has been going on in the bayou and New Orleans. Jet Jaguar, Odie and Radelle are going to surprise you all on what they have been up to the past four days! Also, expect to see some action from the children Aubert, Magali, and Skyler. This chapter I hope delivers to all of you!

I also have a new song going to be posted here. I call it _**Love, Laughter and Life**_! It's a special song that is sung by Odie and Radelle, and it has a beat that is similar to _**Streets of Gold**_ that is from the hit Disney classic movie _Oliver and Company_ that is sung by Ruth Pointer, one of the Pointer Sisters from the 1980's. As for the title… I got it from my family. Our motto when it comes to family is that; Live, Laugh, and Love!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters/characters from Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that belong to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs in this novel! If I use a song that is by another artists or group, I will give him/her/them their just credit, dues and props.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 26

It was another cool night in the bayou lands of New Orleans, the residents of the swamp either going to sleep or getting ready to take the night. In a large tree that was in the heart of the bayou, three beings were up and getting ready to go on another special romp through the wetlands. It was Jet Jaguar, Odie and Radelle! The magic-users and android from another universe were all preparing to go out into the bayou to look for some supplies. If one were to wonder on why they were going out to look for objects that normally would belong in a town, they would have to see the tree to see that they added a new addition to it. It was a medium-sized ship of sort, nestled right in the middle of the tree!

Odie was checking the magical potency within her club when she looked to where Jet Jaguar was at, which was at the bow of their new home. Her senses had grown sharper ever since the battle with Maxwell. She stated, "Honey, you got to relax a little! No one is gonna be coming here to see about no missing ship, especially one that's up in a tree!". She finished the sentence with a good laugh, Radelle who was nearby just smiling warmly at her pupil.

Jet Jaguar answered back, "I know, I know. Just can't help but be a bit concerned that someone might have seen me when I went… well, big.".

It all happened about four days ago:

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_After the fierce battle with the Shadow Specter, it seemed that nature had decided to vent somewhat. The heavens started to fill with dark rainclouds, and when mid-afternoon hit, rain poured forth like a massive waterfall! The people of New Orleans took shelter inside their homes, but the construction workers of the fair city got out into the downpour to make sure that sandbags and other tools that would be used to divert the flooding waters were in place. While the population was safe, the ones in the swamp lands were not. The bayou did a wonderful job as a natural flood control, it was not enough this time for the water was coming down fast and hard. The animals had long since headed out to either another place to stay at until the rains and floods passed, or to take shelter in areas that the waters would not reach them._

_Jet Jaguar, Odie and Radelle were safe up in their tree abode. The mature but fiery ladies were using their magic to make the branches above weave tightly around their home, so the rainwater would not make them any wetter then they were now. Jet Jaguar helped out, the machine with a soul using his strength to bind up certain branches that were not able to close together. In a matter of minutes, the three were protected from the elements and were now relaxing as now there was little for them to do on a day like this._

"_Radelle, when do you suppose this rain going to stop?" Odie inquired to her friend and teacher. The beautiful mystic thought for a moment, then reached out with her magical senses. After a few moments passed, she opened her eyes and answered that the rain would not stop until tomorrow morning. That did not sit well for Odie, as the student of magic wanted to go out and do something other than just sit and wait for the weather to get better._

_Jet Jaguar was about to say something when his internal computer issued an alert to him! The voice issued, "__**Red alert! Red alert! Sensors indicate that three human lives are in danger near vicinity! Bio-scans show that they are children; one thirteen year-old male, a twelve year-old female, and an eleven year-old male. Rescue is required immediately, or they will not survive!**_"._ That got his body in motion quick as he left the makeshift shelter, causing the women to wonder on what he was doing._

_The mechanical marvel was getting soaked to his metal body, but fortunately for him the alloy that made his being were waterproof and also rust-free. Jet Jaguar enhanced his scanners, hearing and motion sensors. He heard the water rushing and sloshing all around the bayou, but his life-scanners showed that nearby about half a mile away were three children that were caught in the flood! He was about to leap out of the tree and go to where the little ones were at, but he was stopped by Radelle and Odie who had come out to see on what had gotten into him._

"_What in Heaven's name you doing, young man?! This is no time to be going out in this mess!" Radelle exclaimed, quickly getting completely soaked to the bone. Same with Odie, was drenched like her teacher._

_Jet Jaguar explained, "I sense someone is out here, three children are out and caught in the flood! I need to go and save them!". Upon hearing that news, the spirited women got their act together. When it came to saving children, they got immediately down to business. Rain or no rain! Odie and Radelle clutched their magical objects tightly, the Voodoo Queen immediately telling for Jet Jaguar to lead the way._

_The android tuned his scanners to the east, and managed to pick up the three bio-signals. He pointed in that direction and stated, "Over there! They are being carried away by the flood in that direction!". Jet Jaguar then leapt off of the tree, jumping towards where another tree was still standing! While some of the cypress trees had been destroyed by the massive force of the flood, a majority were still standing strong against the powerful current. He was now hop-scotching across the water, going towards the children. Odie and Radelle used their magic to form a golden cloud of sort at their feet, and leapt after Jet Jaguar! They were replicating their friend's incredible ability with their mystic arts!_

_Odie looked to her mentor as they were leaping through the downpour and inquired hotly, "What durn fool young'uns are even out in weather like this?!". One could not find fault in her temper at this point, going out in very bad weather and getting soaked to the bone. But since it was to save lives of little ones, she held her temper in check._

_Radelle answered, "I don't know, my student! But we got to get them out of this mess! It's like the Great Lord above turned on his sink at full blast!". In a way, she was not wrong. The weather was intensifying by the minute, so it was close to what Radelle had just stated._

_Jet Jaguar increased his pace as the trio continued in the direction of where the children were at. He was thinking, 'I really hope it is not Aubert, Magali, and Skyler!'. He was very concerned for his friends, and wished that they were back at their homes, safe and sound from the rain. They soon reached their destination, he landing on a large cypress tree with Odie and Radelle landing beside him._

_Odie asked, "Well, metal man! Where are them young'uns?! I can't sense much due to all this rain!". While her senses were sharp, she still needed more training especially in conditions such as this._

_Jet Jaguar looked this way and that, and soon spotted their quarry! Three children were drifting in the Mississippi River, one of the largest rivers in the world! It had grown much in size due to the rain and spilled over onto land. The android magnified his vision, and saw that drifting in the river hanging onto a large tree branch was… Aubert, Magali, and Skyler! The two boys and one girl were hanging for dear life on the tree branch, but were getting tossed around due to the wind and waves._

_He exclaimed, "I found them! They are in the swollen river! We need to go and get them before they slip off!". He was about to dive into the water when Radelle held him back. He looked to her, wondering why he was prevented from rescuing the kids._

_The mystic stated, "Use your head, young man! The mighty Mississippi River is now too strong and powerful, even for a marvel such as yourself! We need to think this through!". Jet Jaguar saw the wisdom in her words. Indeed, the river was now very great and terrible due to the storm, and it would be an immense challenge even for him to try a rescue attempt. He looked to where the kids were, then spotted something else coming their way. It was a medium-sized boat of sort, the kind used in river systems like this one! Jet Jaguar did a scan, and saw that the vessel was empty, concluding that it must have been carried off by the water from its station._

_He pointed at the boat and exclaimed, "We can use the boat to help us! Radelle, can you and Odie use your magic to give me a boost to it? I can get on board and use the craft to get the kids!"._

_Radelle peered out into the distance, using a tiny bit of her mystic power to enhance her eyesight. Once she saw the children and the boat, she replied, "We can give you the boost! Don't know if it will be enough to get you there! The river has a mighty temper now!". It was true. The wind and waves were rocking the boat and other debris around, and there would be no guarantee that Jet Jaguar would land right on target on the first try._

_The mechanical marvel remarked, "Just like you and Odie have been teaching me, just have to have a little faith and trust! Now, wait till I say the word and then give me the boost!". Radelle nodded, a small smile on her face despite the weather. It seemed that Jet Jaguar really took the lessons she and Odie have been teaching him well. She and her pupil got together, using their mystical abilities to stick to the tree like glue. Jet Jaguar then hunched down, readying himself for the big leap of faith! His internal computer calculated everything from wind speed and direction to the power of the water and waves._

_After about three minutes had passed, Jet Jaguar saw his window of opportunity! He yelled out, "Odie, Radelle… NOW!". The mystical women put much power as they could into the android's legs, a golden glow covering the appendages from knee to feet, and Jet Jaguar shot up high and fast as he leapt! He was a bit surprised on the power boost, doing some recalculations in his head as he was in the air._

_In the water, the three young ones were hanging on for dear life on the branch they were on. After a huge dip in the water, and coming back up for air, Aubert yelled out, "WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS TO COME OUT AND SEE IF JET JAGUAR WAS ALRIGHT IN THIS STORM!?"._

_Magali answered, "I'm sorry already! I just wanted to know if he was alright, that's all!". The three friends had been outside playing when they saw the storm coming in earlier, but instead of going back to their homes to get to safety, Magali wanted to go into the bayou to find Jet Jaguar. She really wanted to make sure that he was going to be alright. Aubert and Skyler were reluctant, as they had no idea where the Voodoo mystic users really lived and the storm was looking worse by the minute. However, the brave and plucky girl would not be deterred. She made her way into the bayou, going deep into it. Aubert could not let his secret crush go off on her own, so he followed. Skyler sighed, and took after his friend._

_The three were close to the Mississippi River when the storm finally hit, and she hit hard! The trio tried to find their way back to civilization, but the wind and rain were forcing them to go further and further away from their home. It was a matter of time before the water was rising rapidly and they were forced to climb one of the trees to keep themselves from washing away in the current. The tree branch soon snapped off under the combined weight of the humans and the rainwater that was accumulating! The trio were now in the flooded Mississippi River, and hoping that a miracle would happen to save them._

_Skyler yelled out, "Everyone, hang on tight! We're going to make it! Just keep your head above the water!". It was a brave gesture, but it was nearly impossible to do at this point. They kept on getting dunked harshly into the flooding waters, and their grip was weakening by the second. Magali was coughing up a lot of water from her mouth, and her grip on the branch was waning fast! She would have let go… had it not been for Aubert who saved her! Using some strength that he didn't even know he had, the young La Bouff grabbed her arm with his left hand and prevented her from being washed away!_

_He grunted as he held onto both the branch and Magali! He strained and spoke, "I'm… not… letting you… go!". The young lady was surprised and touched by her friend's courage as he was trying to hold onto her. However, the strain was too much and it was starting to show. He held on as best he could, but it was only for a few moments. Skyler was about to see both his friends be swept into the powerful river… when something grabbed onto Aubert by the scruff of the neck and lifted both he and Magali out of the water!_

_The trio looked to see who it was, and they saw a familiar face that was on a wooden boat that had just come their way. It was Jet Jaguar! The eternal smiling face of the android looked down on them, and he hauled the two kids out of the water and onto the boat. He looked to Skyler and exclaimed, "Follow up, kid!". He then smashed the end of the branch, turning it into a kind of see-saw that shot the African-American teen into the air and onto the boat! He landed between his friends, who asked if he was okay._

_Aubert turned to their savior/hero and said, "Jet Jaguar! You're here! How did you know-?!". However, a strong wave crashed into the ship, causing it to jump a little bit into the air and rocking the craft._

_The android replied, "We'll talk later when you all are safe! Right now, I have to steer this thing somewhere less turbulent!". He went to the wheel of the ship and steered it as best he could, trying to head into some cypress trees that were nearby. His internal computer stated that the trees were deep enough to withstand the water, and also close enough to stop the boat safely enough for them to climb to the trees. However, the current's strength was great… too great for the boat's rudder. When Jet Jaguar tried to steer towards his target, the rudder snapped and the steering wheel was now rendered useless!_

_Magali looked to see that coming their way fast was a house, a small one that had been swept up by the flood. While small to some, it was large enough that a good hit to it would cause the boat to be smashed to bits! She exclaimed, "Look! A house up ahead! If we hit it, that'll be it!". The kids were now very scared, believing that this could be their end. But Jet Jaguar was not about to give up! He tried to come up with a solution, but nothing was coming. Just as they were a few minutes away from hitting the floating pile of wood, something happened! He remembered that he could change his size!_

"_That's it! Kids, hold on tight and please… do not scream or anything. Wish me luck!" the android instructed the children before leaping into the water. The three young ones, plus Odie and Radelle who had witnessed it, gasped and yelled out for their friend as he vanished underneath the churning waves!_

_Skyler exclaimed, "Is he crazy?! Why did he do something like that?!"._

_Aubert added, "And what did he mean by not screaming… whoa!". His sentence was interrupted when he and the others felt something grab the boat from the bottom. A flash of green light appeared underneath the vessel, and the boat started to rise upward out of the water!_

_Odie sensed something and exclaimed, "Well, I'll be an alligator's backside! Radelle, you seeing what I'm sensing?!". Her teacher nodded, saying that she was seeing an incredible sight that would be etched in her mind forever._

_Rising up was… Jet Jaguar! The android had turned himself into giant! In actuality, it was his Miniature-form, but to many humans he looked like a giant! He rose above the treetops, and his feet were touching ground in the river! The children looked down, and was amazed to see that their friend had turned into a legendary being they had only read in children's books! Magali screamed in delight, cheering for her hero. Skyler and Aubert did the same, but they were more amazed then relieved then their female friend. Jet Jaguar walked towards where Radelle and Odie were at, and lowered his right hand to them. His other hand was holding up the boat._

_He asked, "LADIES, NEED A LIFT? I WILL TAKE US BACK TO OUR HOME.". His voice was deep and strong, like that of a giant._

_Radelle answered with a smile, "Now, who am I to refuse such a request from a gentleman? Odie, let's go home!". The two elderly but strong women jumped into the hand of their friend/ally, and the tall android headed back towards the tall tree in the bayou._

_Little did they know but eyes were watching from a distance Aimeri Henderson, the sugar plantation owner. The lean and tall man was safe at his manor, the servants having put up barrier and such to protect his precious home and cash crops. He was about to go to his quarters, where beautiful Aude was waiting for him, when he felt some tremors in the distance. He went to his study, where a telescope was at, and looked through it out into the rain and scanned the Mississippi River. Needless to say, he was stunned silly upon seeing the form of Jet Jaguar!_

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And that was how the boat came to rest at the top of the tree where the mystic women lived. When Jet Jaguar brought them back to Radelle and Odie's abode, he changed back to normal size and the adults confronted the children. When asked for an explanation, Magali stepped forward and told them that it was all her fault. The brave and honest little lady told on why they had been out in the first place, Odie and Radelle very much impressed by the girl's honesty. It gained much respect to the voodoo magic-users. Jet Jaguar listened, and then kneeled and put a hand on the young lady's head.

He said, "I am just glad that you are alright, and also thank you for being honest with us. But next time, listen to your friends here and just trust that I am safe wherever I am. Okay?". Magali smiled and just hugged her hero/friend, saying that she would listen to him. Aubert and Skyler also thanked Jet Jaguar by shaking his hand, saying that they were very grateful for the save as well.

It was then that Odie and Radelle laid down some ground rules for the young ones. They said that their tree home must be kept safe and secret, so that others who still did not accept black folks or magic would not find them. They were allowed to come to their abode, but only by escort of Jet Jaguar and also that they come up with some kind of story to say to their parents that would warrant them to stay out long without raising suspicion. The children agreed readily to this, glad that they were going to get to know the mystic-users better.

Jet Jaguar looked at the boat that he just put down in the tree and commented, "I'll put that down once my energy recharges and I can grow again.". However, Odie and Radelle remarked in not being too hasty. They and the children looked to the new addition to the tree house, and the women folk saw possibilities.

Odie stated, "It be a bit unusual for a boat to be in a tree, but… I say it's a blessing! We can use this to add more color and life to this old girl! Radelle, how about it? This boat can be our new home within our home!". The elderly voodoo queen looked at her pupil, and smiled brightly. She was right! The boat was an unusual, but welcome addition to the tree and they would try to turn it into a place worth living in!

* * *

And that was how it happened four days ago.

The trio of children were sent back home to New Orleans after the rains had stopped, and the little ones had one DAUNTING challenge in explaining to their parents on why they had been gone for almost an entire day. While the young ones were meeting the challenge with the adults, Jet Jaguar and his two magic-users had their own problems. They had been going all around the bayou swamp lands, fixing and clearing everything that the flood had destroyed. The android had been making ditches and trenches to drain the water a bit faster, with Radelle and Odie lending a hand with their nature magic. It had been grueling for the trio, but they had made enough progress that the animals were returning back to their natural habitat. On the plus side, they also found discarded items that had been washed away by the flood.

And in this particular case, a man's trash is another's treasure.

In addition, the children made good on their promises in seeing and getting to know Radelle and Odie more better. In the mid-afternoons, they managed to escape their parents and with Jet Jaguar as their escort, came to the natural abode to see the African-American women. Magali, Skyler and Aubert brought in whatever they could to help decorate the home. The little ones brought new on what had been happening in New Orleans, and in return Odie and Radelle showed and taught them the lessons on what it meant to use magic. Aubert commented that the tree could use some staircases so they could walk up instead of relying on Jet Jaguar to carry them up.

Odie took the advice to heart, and used her mystic power to create a spiraling staircase on the tree! The steps were made entirely of wood from the tree itself, and it wound all around the large, tall and wide tree. She looked at the young La Bouff child, smiled and commented, "Hahahaha! How that be for you, suga?". The boy blushed brightly and thanked the lively mature woman. And that was how it had been since then, the kids bonding and getting to know the women more.

* * *

Now back to the present, Jet Jaguar was looking out at the horizon, wondering on what they would find on this little trip. Odie yelled out, "Hey Jet, we all ready to go! Come on!". The android turned and was about to join his companions when his sensors went off again. He looked to the bayou lands, and sensed that three familiar faces were approaching.

"Huh? Is that…?! Why are they coming here, and in the middle of the night no less?!" Jet Jaguar exclaimed as he leapt down to the ground. Odie and Radelle were a bit startled at the sudden action of their friend, but when the two mystically sensed the children coming their way, they headed down the stairs to see what was up.

Jet Jaguar landed at the base of the tree, and waited. Soon enough, coming to him were Magali, Aubert and Skyler. Both were panting hard, showing they had been running the whole way. The mechanical man went to the children and inquired, "What are you three doing here?! And in the middle of the night, no less?!". When Radelle and Odie arrived, they saw that Aubert had red eyes as if he had been crying.

Odie gently motioned for Jet Jaguar to give some distance to the young ones, kneeled down and looked at the young lad in the eyes. She said, "There, there young'un. Calm down, dry your eyes and tell me what is the matter? What has happened that made you and the others come back to our home?".

Aubert sniffed a little and answered, "My dad… h-he just fired another one of the black families! I was up trying to get some water to drink when I overheard my mom and dad talking to someone. I looked down from the stairs and saw that they were talking to Aimeri, another plantation owner. He said something I couldn't quite hear, and then I heard my dad call in one of the black families that live on my land. And I heard shouting, and next thing I heard… my dad fired them!". He was very upset because his father and mother, Enéas and Jacquie La Bouff, had been a little bit uptight more than usual.

The storm had done some serious damage to the crops, including the cotton. And once more, the black servants were being unfairly pushed to either save what was left of the plants… or being punished without being paid or worse. Aubert had been doing what he could to help the unfortunate servants, and his friends helped as well. But, there was little they could do in a situation like this. And now, it seemed that the La Bouff family was following the advice of a man who delighted in causing misery to the African-American folk.

Aubert finished up that he was upset, left his room via the window, and ran to Magali's house. He called for her to come out, and when she did and he told her the situation, she was very eager to help. Getting dressed and climbing down carefully and quietly, the two went over the Skyler. The young African lad was awakened, and upon asking them on why they were up, Magali said they were going to Odie's house to talk to her. Of course, the pre-teen was not thrilled to be going into the swamp this late at night, especially without Jet Jaguar escorting them. However, upon seeing the upset state of his friend, he decided to take a chance and go with them. So, the trio made their way through the swamp and towards Odie and Radelle's place.

Aubert finished, "I… I don't know what to do… I want to help, but I just feel so… so helpless… I wish I could change my parents for the better…". Odie and Radelle smiled like understanding mothers, the elder woman joining her pupil in drying the eyes of the young La Bouff boy.

Odie said, "Hehehe… you sure have a good heart suga, don't ever lose it.".

Radelle added in, "But, your heart must be tempered and filled with wisdom. So that you can find the solution to the problems that aid you, and also have faith that things will get better while working towards it.". Aubert, Magali and Skyler looked to the mystical, mature women of the bayou. Jet Jaguar was looking on as well, very much pleased on what Odie and Radelle were doing.

He said, "But I will give you this, young Aubert. You have come to seek wisdom and guidance from your other family.".

Magali looked a bit puzzled as did the rest and inquired, "Other family?". Odie chuckled and stated that families are more then just relations of blood, and that families are ones that live, laugh and love together. Radelle agreed, and with a subtle use of her magic, caused nature to make some music that was unique.

* * *

_**Listen to your dear Radelle and Odie, suga! We got the wisdom like those of loving mamas!**_

_**So just sit back and listen up well, dry your eyes and forget all of the fuss and drama!**_

_**Family is important, but it goes deeper then you think! Family is more then just flesh and blood!**_

_**Family is the time you spend with others, ones that open their hearts and let the love flood!**_

_**It can be close friends and others that share their time and feelings with you!**_

_**Those who share their beliefs in following the light, to help your heart beat true!**_

As the music picked up, so did the critters of the swamp! Fireflies lit up the darkness, surrounding the surprised children as they watched in awe at the light show! And also friendly animals who were close to Odie and Radelle, such as the alligators, frogs and more, came up to join in the warm, sweet feelings that were surrounding the area.

_**{Love, laughter and life! That is what makes a family strong and good!**_

_**Love, laughter and life! With a blessing from above, it stands firm like it should!**_

_**When you put your trust in each other, and also look to the Great One above.**_

_**You have the family that is more then just blood relations! One that shares laughter, is full of life…**_

_**And most of all, full of sweet love!}**_

As the natural music played, the kids started to dance and move to the music with Odie and Radelle! Even Jet Jaguar was moving his body to the beat, along with the various swamp and woodland animals that had come to join in.

_**When the world goes crazy, and your family starts to slip, don't worry and don't be scared!**_

_**Just look to your other family for help, to gain the strength to push on through! To see that they really cared!**_

_**Stick to what is true and right, never be weighed down by fear and doubt!**_

_**Let your brothers and sisters help you to stand tall, they will aid you in figuring it out!**_

The children were laughing, singing, and moving to the groove of the natural beat of the bayou! Aubert and Magali soon came together in the dancing, both blushing a serious case of redness that made them look adorable and cute. The animals and humans cheered for them to continue dancing together, even Jet Jaguar encouraging Aubert to go for it! With a gulp, the young man swallowed his fear, gathered his courage and danced with his secret crush. Magali was delighted at this new boldness in her friend, and started to really get into the groove now! Jet Jaguar smirked inside and said, "Well done, Aubert. Well done indeed!".

_**{Love, laughter and life! These three secrets make a family true!**_

_**Love, laughter and life! A family needs this to see life through!**_

_**Laugh at the moments you share with others, live life full and complete!**_

_**Most of all, love with all your heart! Share it with those you meet!}**_

As they were singing, and Aubert and Magali dancing with one another with a certain sweet, secret and special spark growing between them now, they were unaware of the danger that was coming their way…

_**Hahahahaha! Listen to your Mama Odie and Radelle too!**_

_**Jet Jaguar can come in if he really wants to!**_

_**Never give up hope, never give in when all seems lost and dark!**_

_**Turn to your other family when you need to regain the spark!**_

_**Keep your spirit positive, your mind sharp and clean! Also look to the Great One above!**_

_**Show your laughter, show you have life… and most of all… show to all the love!**_

* * *

The song was slowly dying down, and all eyes were on Aubert and Magali as they were close to one other. The fiery brown-haired beauty was looking delightfully into the eyes of the shy La Bouff boy, but he was not looking away. Though both were young, they were starting to feel the special, secret spark that was gradually forming between them. Radelle, Odie, Skyler and even Jet Jaguar were looking proudly at the scene… until a powerful shot burst filled the air, disrupting everything! The animals flinched and panicked right away, the gators going back into the water and swimming away. The frogs leapt into the water as well, and the birds and fireflies also left the area. Jet Jaguar went to the kids, acting as their shield while Odie and Radelle lit up their staff/club.

A smooth and slick voice called out, "Well, well, well… lookie what we got here, ladies and gentlemen! It seems that the news and sightings were right for a change.". Jet Jaguar and his companions looked in the direction of the voice, the android's eyes lighting up blue to reveal what hid in the darkness. Revealing himself was… Aimari Henderson, the one that Aubert had a guest in his home!

And he was not alone. Following him were the townsfolk, including the parents of the kids! Many held torches and other stuff that served as weapons like pitchforks, shovels, and the like. Some even carried guns; handguns, pistols, and rifles too!

You see, Aimari had arranged it all. The slick and sneaky plantation owner had pieced together the puzzle on where the kids would run off to, and connected them with the giant he saw earlier. All he needed was to set the trap and bait. So he came up with a plan that was similar to one used by a fellow named Gaston who once lived in Europe. He used his charm and cunning to force Enéas and Jacquie to fire the black family servants, taking advantage of the father's frustration of the flooded crops. He had known about Aubert being upstairs, casting a brief glance to the boy and letting his scheme come out into the open. When the African father was now arguing with La Bouff, Aimari excused himself and went outside. Once he saw Aubert leaving the manor in a hurry, he smirked and started to get the next phase of his plan.

He went back inside, calmed down the situation with the Le Bouff and black family, and told them what he had seen. He even spun a tale, suggesting that Aubert was bewitched and heading to the bayou. Of course, the La Bouff's fell for the story; hook, line and sinker. Aimari then stated to gather some people to go into the bayou and find the boy. He then left, and went to the families of Magali and Skyler, spinning the same yarn and putting more twists to it. When the families discovered that their offspring were indeed gone, most of the townspeople rallied behind the slick and scheming man. The entire group went into the swamp, torches lit and weapons ready in case of attack.

After fifteen minutes of searching the bayou, most were ready to call it quits and go back to bed, saying they would look for the young ones in the morning. However, Aimari spotted the lights and heard the noise. That was when he showed them the sights, and all regained their strength as they went towards the noise. And soon, they were treated to a sight of dancing animals, lively natural music, their kids, the voodoo queens that they heard rumors about… and the mysterious metal man hero that had been the talk of the town for some time!

Jet Jaguar glared at the group, more so at Aimari who looked like he hit the mother lode of treasure! He spoke to himself, "This… is bad.".

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, how did you like this one? I hope you all liked it! I thank Jesus for his hand in helping me to make this chapter! Believe me, I am surprised on how this turned out!

Jet Jaguar saved the kids from drowning, put the boat where it is now that will be one of the critical areas in _The Princess and the Frog_ movie, and now is exposed to most of the townsfolk due to a scheming villain! Not bad, eh?

Next chapter, see what has happened with Hans, Space Godzilla and Gigan! I promise you all, it will be a chapter that will have you craving for more of this second novel… I hope.

Here are the questions: What would you have done as Jet Jaguar, Odie or Radelle in getting the kids out of the situation in the flooded Mississippi River? What would your reaction be in seeing Jet Jaguar turn into a giant? What kind of advice would you give to Aubert in this kind of situation? And finally… what would your first reaction be upon seeing most of New Orleans population there, all lit up with torches and carrying various weapons/tools with them?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	27. Chapter 27

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope! Thanks to all who have reviewed, and also answering my questions! Been in a bit of a slump, but thanks to God and Jesus, right back on my feet! Will do my best for this novel, on that you can be sure of!

In this chapter, see what Hans has been doing for the past four days. He has not been idle, and neither have other characters. I hope you like what I have in store! Also, expect to be future chapters to be much longer and more action-packed! I really want to make Toho and Disney proud with this story, so wish me luck! The insignia used here to demonstrate the royal family of Denmark, I am using the one that is used by the Royal Danish Army.

Before anything else, it seems that no one has answered my requests to either attempt to make a _Sofia the First_/_Monsters and Magic_ crossover. Or to make a video review of either of my novels on YouTube. Oh well… just writing this is enough for me!

I do not own Godzilla or any characters that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs in this story. If I use any song that is from another artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 27

Many bleak days were in the kingdom of Randers, in the noble land of Denmark. Rains had come to the land, and did not stop for about four days or so. Storms fierce and strong had covered the kingdom, lighting raining down like one would not believe! Thunder so strong it shook the heavens and land a little. If one were to see this kingdom from a distance, he or she would think it was cursed. Truthfully, they would not be that far off. The kingdom was in ruins; the village destroyed utterly, the castle that once housed King Albert and his family was partially destroyed, and the land just decimated. What caused this mess stood next to the castle, still as statues and tall as the titans of legend!

Standing next to the crushed castle was Space Godzilla and Gigan, two space monsters from another universe altogether! The two had destroyed Randers, all on the order of King Albert's younger brother… Hans.

Said ex-prince was sitting on his brothers throne, wearing the crown and lazily waving the royal scepter around as he seemed to be lost in boredom. The scepter was made of solid gold with a ruby on top, the insignia of the royal family etched near the top. The throne he was sitting on was in the middle, and beside it on the right was a royal seat that was slightly smaller. It was where Queen Jennifer would sit. On the other side of the king's throne was a much smaller one, made for Prince David. On the other side of the queen's position were two other seats, made for Prince Samuel and Princess Veronica.

Hans looked down from his position and stated, "Tell me, dear brother… have you enjoyed your descent from high and mighty king, to now very lowly and disgraced prisoner?".

Down below the rise was King Albert, and it looked like he had seen better days. His royal clothing was in tatters, looking more like a peasant than a king. And his face was bruised up badly, showing signs of severe beatings. He was filthy and dirty, and worse shackles of iron on his person. But that mattered little. Despite his fall, he stood tall and proud. He was a man with a strong heart and spirit, one that had been tempered by many trials and Albert would not show such weakness to his evil brother. He answered back, "I maybe lowly and a prisoner, but I am still a much better man and king then you will ever be!".

Hans's lazy smile left, turning into a scowl as he saw that his brother was still defiant as ever. He motioned to his remaining seven bandit members, all that was left of his forces after the battle some time ago. One of the cutthroats nodded, coming to the true king and laying a backhand that made a loud CRACKING sound in the room! Albert jerked back from the hit on reflex, but he still stood tall and refused to give in to such barbaric treatment. The bandit snarled and was about to punch the royal man again, but Hans lifted his hand, telling him to stop.

"You can break him more later on, Scarhead. In the meantime, you and the others go back outside and scour the land for any more troops. We need more low-lives, bandits, thieves, the entire lot in order to even have a chance to march at Copenhagen!" the false king commanded. The bandit merely snarled at him, then at Albert before walking away with his six comrades to do what he was told.

Hans rose up and made a frustrated sound as he paced across the thrones. He commented, "Four days of being cooped up here instead of marching on to Copenhagen! And all because I lost my first ragtag army! Grrrr…".

The false king remembered the day when he was forced to remain at Randers for this long length of time…

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Shortly after his victory over Albert, Hans had his brother bound in iron chains. His remaining seven troops had come in to inquire on what they should do next, when the evil man ordered them to bind the king. Four of the cutthroats grinned as they saw the ruler of Randers down in defeat, but three of them wore blank expressions. They were Joseph and the two loyal spies/soldiers of the kingdom! The two soldiers had managed to get some messenger birds out, two that would hone in on Copenhagen, before joining with their leader to see on what to do next. The four vile villains subdued the king roughly, and dragged him off to be bound in iron chains that they could find._

_Hans turned to the three remaining members and stated, "As for you three, go the village and see if there is anything worth salvaging.". The trio gave a sharp nod before leaving, Hans not seeing the sad looks on their faces as the three loyal soldiers were just very disturbed to see a good king fall in such a manner._

_The vile former prince celebrated by raiding the royal treasury. Hans had been to his brother's castle before, long before he went to Arendelle. He knew his way around, and when he finally found it, he opened the door to show that the treasury was adequately kept! Albert and his family had been good and just rulers in many ways, especially in finances. The Treasure Room had plenty of gold and other precious metals and gems in it, a moderate amount but still a sight to see. Hans exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Now this is what I love to see! Gold! Jewels! Precious gems and metals! Hahahaha! And it's all mine!". He went inside and scooped some of the gold coins in his hand, and tossed them into the air, tainted joy on his face as he took in his ill-gotten gain._

_The ex-prince left the Treasure Room and searched the entire castle, finding various other treasures and such that were still intact. Hans was greatly showing his glee at dealing a crippling blow to his brother, and returned back to the Throne Room to see that Albert was in iron chains. He looked the part of a prisoner, and was very delighted in rubbing the victory in his face. "Hahahaha! This is indeed a good day! I won over Albert, and soon I will deal a more deadly blow to Hrok and take over the entire land of Denmark! And perhaps even… the world! Hahahaha!" he exclaimed as the four evil bandits laughed with him, while Albert just glared hard at his brother._

_Hans was about to order his men to find a cart and to put Albert in it, so they could showcase him as a war trophy to others when they would march to Copenhagen, but something happened that made him derail his plans. The Master Crystal pulsed brightly, and soon the world frozen around him! Hans was stunned to see that all seemed to be frozen in time, except for him. He muttered to himself, "I wonder what that crystal wants with me now?". He got his answer when the powerful artifact glowed white again, and hovered in front of the vile human._

_The Master Crystal spoke, "__**Your trip to conquer your eldest brother's kingdom will have to wait for some time, Hans. There is something peculiar going on with the Gigan and Space Godzilla, and I must investigate this before anything else happens.**__"._

_Hans was now very annoyed and angry, and it showed on his face. He exclaimed, "What do you mean?! We already have victory here, and the monsters are…". His voice fell when he saw crystal pulse, and he felt something searing inside his very being! He grunted and hissed in pain as he went down to his knees, clutching his chest as if it were on fire!_

_The magically-strong gemstone growled, "__**I told you to watch your tongue, mortal. I am bound to you, therefore if you dare take that kind of insolence with me… you will pay a price!**__". Hans cried out, and sputtered an apology and how he would be careful with his words from now on. In a few moments, the searing pain ceased and the ex-royal rose up slowly, panting and sweating hard from the pain he had endured._

_Master Crystal spoke, "__**Good. Now that is settled, here is what you need to do. Put the monsters in a deep sleep, for about four days' time. Gigan was injured by the magic that was shot out by the sorceress, but Space Godzilla… it is a mystery on why it was not affected at all by the magic. I sense something peculiar in that particular monster, and I need to know more. Until then, they do not go anywhere.**__". Hans was confused on what his magical artifact just spoke about, but he decided to go along with it. It sure beat being in searing pain again._

_Said artifact spoke, "__**Also, you need more troops and supplies in order for you to carry out your mission in defeating your foes. And since you wasted what I provided for you… you must now take care of things on your own. Let us see how your leadership skills are, mortal.**__". The crystal returned to Hans, and in a flash time resumed back to normal. Everything was running back again! The bandits were about to carry out Hans's command when he retracted his order._

_He said, "Hold on! There… there has been a change in plans. Throw the fool in the dungeon cells, then come to me in the Throne Room. I will tell you all on what we are to do next.". The low-lives were very much confused by the former prince's change of demeanor and plans, but they just shrugged their shoulders and carried out the order._

_Hans sighed and trudged towards his brother's quarters to see if there was anything he could wear that would replace his current attire. True Albert was more robust then him, but he hoped that there was something to wear that would make him more of royalty. He mumbled to himself, "I really hope that whatever Master Crystal is doing is well worth the wait. I mean honestly, what could be wrong with my titans from another universe? They are indestructible, powerful and also under my control! What could possibly be wrong?!"._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And that was has happened for the past four days. Hans had put the monsters into a state of deep sleep, similar to hibernation in many types of animals. To further add insult to injury, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was like heaven itself was weeping for the defeat of King Albert, and it had not let up. The destroyed village had been washed away, and with it some supplies that was badly needed. The remains of Hans's troops were also washed away, wiping away all traces of their existence. In addition, his forces had discovered that no further troops were around the area. Master Crystal had given him most of the lowest of the low thugs and mercenaries that were in Denmark! Now, there was no one else left. And no matter how many times they went out, there was simply no one else around to bring back.

The nearby villages had been evacuated to either Copenhagen or another kingdom that was far from Randers. Hans and his four truly evil bandits were incensed by this, but not the three spies still loyal to the true crown.

The only good news for the ex-prince was that the castle had plenty of provisions, so at least they did not starve for those three days. However, tempers were rising as the bandits wanted to move on to Randers, but Hans told them that now was out of the question.

The treacherous man was about to lose his cool, but something happened that made him stop himself from throwing the scepter and crown to the ground. Master Crystal once again floated to his face, and time froze again in a flash! The artifact pulsed with a white light, and Hans remembered to keep his cool, but it was just barely. He inquired, "Glad to see you that finished your check-up of the monsters. What is it you have found?". The mortal would have used snipper words, but he remembered what happened and did not have any intention of being broiled again from the inside.

Master Crystal responded, "_**The monsters have been at full power for some time, and Gigan is healed from the injuries from the sorceress. Space Godzilla… it is still a mystery. No matter how many times I probe it, it seems to always check out normal. But, I feel that something is actually blocking me. Something… on a level of evil like you, only more cunning and dangerous.**_". Now that surprised Hans, but his pride would not let him be bested by this news. He replied that there was no one else in the world more cunning or dangerous then him.

The magical artifact spoke, "_**Do not be so prideful, mortal. There are many in this world that are equal to you in the nature of villainy, some even exceeding it. For now, you can do what you please with the beasts. Now, what is it you wish for me to do? I have seen that you still lack troops of any kind to even do any amount of damage to your eldest brother's kingdom.**_". It was true in this case. Though Gigan was vulnerable to magic, it was not to an extreme degree but it would be a handicap if the kingdom had plenty of other sorcerers or magic-users. Also, the situation with Space Godzilla made Hans actually think and consider his plans.

The former prince thought for a few minutes, then had an idea. He looked to the glowing dragon crystal and inquired, "If there are no more bandits and mercenaries here in Denmark, how about in all of Europe and the Middle East? Surely, there are so clever and formidable beings that are ripe for the taking!".

The Master Crystal's eyes glowed brightly, then he stated, "_**So you have wished it, so you shall have it. But be warned, human mortal! There will be a price to pay soon for all that you have asked. Pray that you can pay it in the end.**_". A pulse of light, and time resumed again. Hans was a bit perplexed on the issue of payment, but put it in the back of his mind for now. He use a small fraction of the magic that was within the crystal to chain Albert more to the ground so he could not get away.

The cunning villain then went outside to where Gigan and Space Godzilla were at, and got a fair amount of distance from them before shouting, "AWAKEN, GIGAN AND SPACE GODZILLA! TIME TO SERVE ME ONCE AGAIN!".

The ground shook and trembled, and Hans had to hold onto something as the titans awoke! Gigan's ruby eye glowed brightly as he woke up from his four-day sleep, rearing his head and screeching loudly as he moved his scythe-like arms and feet. Space Godzilla was a more spectacular sight, as the half-sister of Godzilla opened her eyes and let out her unique roar as she rose from her slumber! The crystals on her shoulders flashed, and lighting from the sky struck them! It fueled her power even more, and the storms seemed to disperse as if nature itself was afraid of the monsters waking up!

Hans had a wicked smile on his face as he yelled out, "Hahahaha! They are awake, and looking ready to take on anything or anyone!". He was about to say something else when he heard some noises behind him. He turned to see that his remaining forces were coming towards him, all seven looking in awe as the monsters were now awakened.

Joseph, still in disguise, inquired, "Does this mean that we are moving out, sir?".

Hans replied, "Hahaha! It sure does! Right now, we are going to be having new company soon! So, back to the castle and we shall make more arrangements when they arrive!". He ran back to the partially destroyed castle, the seven other humans looking confused before shrugging their shoulders and heading back to the castle. The three spies were now trying to see on what they needed to do in order to warn King Hrok about the situation.

When they arrived back at the Throne Room, King Albert still unable to move, Hans got on the throne and was ready to receive the new recruits that Master Crystal was going to send him. He said in wicked glee, "I can't wait to see what kind of merciless and skilled bandits or cutthroats that Master Crystal will bring me!". As if on cue, said artifact glowed with power and the room was charged with magic! The four real bandits were scared out of their wits, but the three spies were looking on in anticipation. Many white and blue lights flashed all around, and then… an explosion and pulse of magic came! Everyone was knocked back a little, but Hans managed to maintain his seat on the throne.

When the dust cleared, he found himself face to face with…

* * *

~At Copenhagen~

While Hans was getting the surprise of his life at Randers, the situation at King Hrok's home was serious. The king had been waist-high in trying to maintain order and peace in his kingdom due to the large number of refugees and such that had come in not only from Randers, but from other areas of the land due to the havoc brought about by Space Godzilla. His beautiful and firm wife Queen Gunnvor helped out as much as she could with the work, plus their children who were doing what they could to bring some kind of cheer to the people.

However, the problems seemed to be piling up instead of shrinking. He got messages from Joseph on the dire situation at Randers, and it was made official when Amanda appeared out of thin air in his court. The sorceress had reported back on what happened, and while the news was indeed terrible on the fall of Randers and of King Albert, there was a bit of good news in it. When Amanda told on what happened to the monsters when she used magic against them, Christopher was intrigued on how magic managed to hurt Gigan while it was absorbed by Space Godzilla. Hrok thanked the sorceress for her services, and inquired if it were possible for her and Chris to combine their skills and magic to form a suitable defense for the kingdom.

Chris had answered, "With fair Amanda's help, we can make a barrier that can act as both a defense and offensive weapon. If magic can hurt one of those titans, at least we can take it down with us if need be. But for this crystal-wielding monster… tough to say, actually. We can only hope for the best.". So for the past four days, they had been going out on many expeditions and such to get the necessary items to form the magical barrier. As one could see, Chris was actually smitten with Amanda and loved to be near her. The sorceress found this amusing in a good way, and started to go along with it as well.

Currently, Hrok was talking to his wife and also Councilwoman Yvette on the situation in the Throne Room. Gunnvor spoke, "We have the necessary troops and supplies needed to withstand any human army of great size. However, this may not be enough for when the titans and Hans come.". The king was very relieved and glad to have a wise wife on his side. While the current number of troops and others willing to fight was great, and their weapons in great supply, it would be next to moot against the monsters.

Yvette added in, "Also, myself and the council have discussed this. Since one of the giant beasts is vulnerable to magic, and even though we have Amanda and Chris on our side… we believe it would be wise to contact Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in Arendelle about the situation. Elsa's power could be a valuable asset for us and the rest of the land.".

Hrok had a firm look on his face, showing he was debating this. He rose up and walked back and forth, stroking his chin as he thought on what the two women had told him. After a few moments, he answered, "It pains me to say this… but I believe you two are right. But don't misunderstand it! It does not pain me to admit when I am wrong, I am actually glad my wife and councilwoman corrects me on issues like this. It pains me that I will be asking two royal women to help in a war that might scar them.".

Gunnvor and Yvette were touched by Hrok's statement. They were glad that he set aside pride and liked to be corrected by them when it came to it, and also that he was worried on Elsa and Anna into being called into a dangerous situation like this. The queen went to her husband and hugged him, both letting their strong love and faith in one another flowing through their weary bodies and spirits. Yvette smiled, a tear of joy coming out in seeing such sweet, true moments like this. Gunnvor looked to her king and stated, "You have a strong and good heart, my dear. But you must have a little more faith in Elsa and Anna. From what I have heard, they are both more resourceful and stronger then you give them credit for.".

Hrok let out a small but true smile, very much thanking the heavens for guiding him to such a wise and good woman. He replied, "You are right, sweetheart. Perhaps… perhaps I have been underestimating them. But can you blame me though? Since the two have not been in such serious situations like this, I just wanted to spare them from seeing war and battle. But… if you have faith in their abilities, perhaps I should too". The king slowly released his hold on Gunnvor, but did not let go. He turned to the doorway and called for a servant, a young maiden coming in on the scene.

She bowed and asked on what she should do. Hrok commanded, "Go, tell the royal messengers and instruct them to send a Royal Message bird that will hone in on Arendelle with this message for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. The message is that Copenhagen is in danger from a threat from Hans, and that their services are needed. To bring only enough troops as they deem it necessary, and to come to the kingdom post-haste!". The pretty maiden bowed to her king before running off to tell the royal messengers everything. Luckily for Hrok, said servant had an excellent memory.

The king looked to Gunnvor and Yvette, saying that he hoped that he was did the right thing. Yvette rose up and went to the couple. She replied, "Do not worry, your Highness. I am sure that things will get better soon, for us at least.".

* * *

~Inside Space Godzilla's mind~

While others in the outside world were conducting their own business and affairs, inside the mind of the half-sister of Godzilla… a certain sorceress's consciousness had been busy plotting and scheming. Maleficent had been planning and crafting many kinds of safeguards in her mind for the past four days, using them to protect herself and identity from Master Crystal when it tried to scan Space Godzilla. Thankfully, her protections held up and she was not discovered. She thought, "_**That crystal is more of a threat then I thought. Fortunately, the magic I was able to absorb from that Amanda-sorceress strengthened me greatly.**_". The witch was very glad now that her body host had gone through what it did in the black hole, and also when traveling through space and the stars.

The enemy of the Good Fairies, Aurora and Philip had been biding her time patiently, waiting for the opportune moment when to break free from Master Crystal and wreak havoc upon her true enemies. If anything, the witch was patient and quite cunning. She soon felt her host's mind and body becoming more active, showing that the deep-sleep spell that was put on them was coming off. Maleficent thought, "_**Very soon, I will take complete control of this magnificent monster and get revenge on my hated enemies. And then move to the next phase of my plan… to find a way to reanimate my old body, and return my mind to it! Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!**_".

That had been her plan for some time now! To regain her old body, and set herself up as queen of the entire realm of Europe with Space Godzilla being controlled by her! Now, things were getting intense!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Hrok's agreed with his wife and council to send a message to Elsa and Anna, Hans is discovering on how deep he really is when it comes to magic, and also Maleficent's true plan comes to light! I hope that got a big surprise out of my loyal readers.

Trust me when I say that things are going to get heated up big time, and the chapters are all going to be much longer then this! I really want to put everything I have into the _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy I am building up to, so wish me luck! In the next chapter, see what happens to Godzilla and Little Godzilla as their existence is exposed to the public. Their bonded will do what they can to protect and promote them against all odds!

Here are the questions: What would you do if you were in Albert's situation? Who do you think that Master Crystal sent to Hans? What would you have told Hrok on the action of telling Elsa and Anna about the situation they are in? And finally, how would you plan the magical defenses of Copenhagen with Amanda and Chris?

One more question: If you met with Hans, who would you tell him that is more dangerous and cunning then him?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	28. Chapter 28

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope! Thank you all for the reviews and comments! They mean a lot to me, and I really enjoy reading them! Once again, I give thanks to Jesus and God for giving me my unique imagination and the drive/commitment to see through this novel! Hope that both novels, and my future and last one of this series, gets taken seriously by Toho and Disney in the future.

Also, just to clear up one thing concerning King Albert. He did not do anything to try and fight out because he knew that even if he did, it would probably do more harm than good in the short and long run. Also, to show that having patience, faith and trust that something will occur to set him free is a true sign of strength. And like Jack Sparrow stated in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_, "Wait for the opportune moment". So, he is biding his time until something occurs in his favor.

In this chapter, see what happens to Godzilla and his son in their respective areas in Europe! I hope to surprise and stun you all, in a good way, when you see on what happens! Also, a song from the ladies to Godzilla is here! I call it _Godzilla's Friends_, and it shows on how Anna, Elsa, Alice and Regina love Godzilla and consider him a true and dear friend rather then monster. I was inspired by the song _Good-Bye Godzilla _that is sung by the Star Sisters in 1984!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs in this novel. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 28

It was a strange and tense moment for the citizens of Arendelle as they were now seeing a being that looked to be from the fairy tale children books they were told as kids… only real and more incredible then ever depicted from said books! Godzilla growled as he surveyed the scene before him, ready to attack if the humans posed a threat to either him or his bonded companions. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa were also ready to defend their friend, Regina and Alice plus Olaf willing to do the same. Captain Raven Rissing went to the royal women and stated with forced calm, "Your Highnesses… I believe there is a rational… explanation on… how you know this… creature.". He looked up at Godzilla, and the saurian stared back at him, ready for a fight if need be.

Elsa answered, "There is, Captain Rissing… there is. But, how about you have your men find and secure for us the one who shot at us?". She was still a bit stunned and shocked that someone did fire upon her, her sister and their friends. The Snow Queen wanted to deal with the ones responsible, both for putting them in extreme danger and also for harming her guardian friend Godzilla.

The captain of the Royal Guard looked towards his ruler, then to Godzilla who growled at him, then at the ship which shot at the bridge in the first place. Raven recognized it as the ship that was taking the Duke of Weselton back to his homeland! He looked back into the stern and firm eyes of Elsa, sighed and called for one of his soldiers to come to him. The young man did, but kept his distance due to the green-skinned saurian that was before him. Raven ordered, "Have your men force the ship to come back to port this instant! I want to know on why the Weselton vessel decided to fire at the bridge, especially when it had their Royal Highnesses on board.". The soldier heard the firmness in his captain's voice, saluting and going to get the order done quickly.

After seeing the soldier off, Raven turned to see that Godzilla was being looked after by Alice and Regina. The blonde and brunette beauties were gazing upon the wound that was on the King of the Monster's back at the dorsal spines. Alice wanted to climb on and inspect it closely, but she knew that it was impossible at the moment. She said, "It seems that the cannonball did some damage to him. I believe that in a few hours, the wound and the dorsal spines will be back to normal soon.". Regina and the others sighed with relief, glad that the cannon fire was not as serious as they thought. Still, they were very relieved and grateful to their friend for what they did.

The girls and Olaf saw that the citizens were very scared and confused at the moment, so Anna went out to do her best to try and relieve the situation. She called out, "Everyone, listen to us! This is not a monster… even if he does look like it. He is really our friend, a very dependable one at that! His name is Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.". After saying that, said mutated dinosaur roared loudly to display that his title was not just for show.

The adults cowered, some going to run away from the monster. However, the children ages five through twelve, plus teenagers, found the roar and display of might cool and amazing! Regina saw the looks on the kids' faces, and a bright smile was on her face. She remembered having the same look on her own face long ago when she first met Godzilla as a child. Anna and Elsa saw this, and were also sharing smiles. However, their smiles turned to concerned frowns when they saw Captain Rissing take out his saber, ready to fight the behemoth! Godzilla looked at the brave but foolish human, growling as he was more then ready to rumble.

However, it was Elsa that came to the rescue. She ordered, "Captain, stand down and stay your saber! Godzilla is our friend and ally, and we plan to make him an honorary citizen of Arendelle soon.". Now THAT got the attention of the populace on the bridge, as they had just heard that their beloved ruler was about to make a monster an honorary citizen of Arendelle! Raven looked at her sovereign and leader, wondering if she was bewitched or simply had lost her senses. But Elsa gave him a look that commanded him to obey her, and also that her mind was indeed steady and straight.

The captain lowered his saber, slowly putting it back into his sheath but never taking his eyes of Godzilla. Alice went to Godzilla, petting his side and saying soothing words that helped calm him down. The saurian did indeed stand down, but didn't back down. There was a difference, as he still looked to be ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Elsa was glad that things were calming down, but now she had to address the citizens who were still on the bridge. Fortunately, her sister came to the rescue! Anna exclaimed so all could hear, "Everyone! Just follow us to the docks and we'll explain everything along the way!". The girls and Olaf were wondering on what Anna was planning, but the princess gave them a confident smile that said to trust in her. The brunette beauty then urged Godzilla to follow her, and he did as he trusted the human a little bit more then the others. He carefully walked past Alice and Regina, the two ladies parting as they made room for the monster pass through. Olaf… he got squashed when he didn't pay attention.

Elsa sighed at this as she stepped out of the way to allow Godzilla through as well, using her wintery might to reform and make whole again the funny and mischievous snowman. Olaf was very pleased to be back together again… but his carrot nose had been smashed to bits by Godzilla. He pointed to his now nose-less face and whimpered, giving his maker/friend the wide-eyed, puppy-dog eyes routine. The Snow Queen gave off a small but true smile as she snapped her fingers, and in a small burst of white-blue ice magic, a new nose was on his face!

Olaf laughed in delight as he examined his new nose, touching it and loving it. He gazed happily at Elsa and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you very much Elsa! It's perfect!". The Snow Queen smile grew and replied that she would try to get a new carrot nose for him later. The magical snowman was even more happy as he was very fond of an organic nose. She soon heard clamoring, and turned to see a very unusual but welcoming sight. Anna was talking to some children and young teens as they walked to the other side of the bridge, and showing no fear at all to Godzilla!

The princess was walking ahead of the saurian, talking with some of the braver little ones and young teens as they were walking with her and Godzilla rather then cowering away like most of the adults. One of the children, a young girl around the age of six years old asked Anna on how she and the others knew of Godzilla. A young lad of around seven years of age asked on if he was really a dragon or some other mythical creature. A boyfriend/girlfriend couple, both around fourteen years of age, asked on why Godzilla even protected them. The princess laughed in a very melodious tone and stated, "Hold on, hold on everyone! Those are very good questions, and they will be answered! Just listen and you will understand more on my friend, the King of the Monsters.".

* * *

_**He came from another universe, beyond the heavens, time and space!**_

_**He came in the form of a green falling star, right in our place!**_

_**He is more than a mere monster, he is the king of all in his land!**_

_**Winning most, losing few… he takes on both beast and man!**_

As Anna continued to sing, they group made it off the bridge and onto the main road of the village. Some of the adult citizens cried out in horror or screamed, running away or hiding from Godzilla. However, some stayed in awe as they saw the green-skinned saurian lumbering past them, following Anna and the children/young teens that was around her. The people had to either duck or get out of the way of Godzilla's long tail as it swayed back and forth, knocking down carts/stands and also doing minor damage to some of the buildings. Elsa, Regina, Alice, Olaf and Raven ran to catch up with the group, running as best they could.

_**{His name is Godzilla, king of the monsters! And our dear friend!**_

_**There is more to him then meets the eye, he will defend you till the end!**_

_**Me and my friends, we all bonded with him! Godzilla is truly one of a kind!**_

_**We gave him a chance, and he has shown that he is strong! He got us out of a bind!**_

_**We're Godzilla's friends, and we will do all that we can to make you see…**_

_**That he is a protector, a guardian who'll defend us and make the bad guys flee!}**_

They soon made it to the marketplace, right in the middle of the village. The children, young teens, and also some of the more braver adults were now gathered as Anna stood beside the behemoth monster. Godzilla looked to everyone, growling and looking fierce. This brought memories on when he saw the crowds of humans back with his first bonded humans; Melody, Tracy, Cinderella and Ariel. A young woman touched Godzilla's leg, marveling on how it felt like an ancient tree rather then a reptile's skin. Elsa and the others soon came on the scene, and Regina was in a very fine, good mood at the moment due to seeing that the people were gradually starting to lose their fear of her friend. She soon joined in the fun and singing, leaping and landing on the leg of Godzilla! Many gasped in surprise, but Godzilla looked down and allowed the beauty to climb on him.

_**I met Godzilla a long time ago, when I was a little kid like you!**_

_**He was with three other monsters, unique and all so new!**_

_**Godzilla defended us from bullies and wild animals, he sent them all running!**_

_**They were all great and strong, but Godzilla was more amazing!**_

_**The King of the Monsters is proud and true!**_

_**He saved us all from certain doom!**_

Regina was on the monster's shoulder now, looking down at the people below as she sang. Her voice was beautiful and strong, and it seemed to grip the crowd in a good way. Godzilla looked at the human woman, and growled at her but in a neutral way. The Spanish-born beauty smiled brightly at her friend before leaping back down in incredible fashion back down to the ground. It showed that she had some good athletic ability, as she landed on the ground with little difficulty. Elsa was looking at the crowd, and like Regina, was pleased to see that the people were starting to get over their fear and see the saurian in a good light. Soon, she started to sing too as she used her ice powers to levitate upward and was eye-level to Godzilla!

_**{His name is Godzilla, king of the monsters! And our dear friend!**_

_**He is a fierce but strong, good soul! And we will defend him till the end!**_

_**Godzilla is a guardian, a protector on who we can depend.**_

_**He saved us again from harm, showing he truly is a good friend.**_

_**We're Godzilla's friends, so give him a chance and you'll see…**_

_**That when trouble comes, he is there to help and set us free!}**_

The saurian gave a soft but strong roar to Elsa, showing that he respected her and accepted her. The Snow Queen sported a small but true smile on her beautiful face, and gave the monster a small bow of her own. The royal woman was still grateful to Godzilla for saving their lives; both with the Rock Wyrm days ago, and just now with the cannonball. Anna and Raven were surprised by this, but the princess was sporting a wide smile that showed she was also pleased to see that her sister now trusted Godzilla as a good friend! The captain of the Royal Guard was stunned, wondering on what had occurred that would make the queen trust a monster. Alice was by Godzilla's left leg, and turned to see some of the older folks looking at her, puzzled a little on why she was not afraid like they were. She smiled at them and sang:

_**Though he looks like something from mythology, quite assured he is real and nice.**_

_**He saved us once from a large rock monster, showing that if you mess with us… you pay the price.**_

_**Godzilla looks intimidating, but once you have his confidence, you'll be fine.**_

_**The King of the Monsters certainly comes through, all in the nick of time!**_

The four lovely ladies soon came together, standing in front of Godzilla as they were showing their hearts and love out to the saurian. The populace, the soldiers who came at Raven's orders, and the captain himself were just amazed on what was being displayed before them. Olaf, the children, young adults and even some of the braver older folk came to dance and move to the music and song that was being set forth!

_**{His name is Godzilla, king of the monsters! And our dear friend!**_

_**He is from beyond the stars, and he is here to defend!**_

_**We are Godzilla's friends, and we will protect him as well!**_

_**Let it be known, that we will stand firm with him! Let be known as clear as a bell!**_

_**We are Godzilla's friends, we are Godzilla's friends…**_

_**We are Godzilla's friends!}**_

* * *

Godzilla seemed to enjoy the music and dancing, like he did so long ago when he first heard it back in England with Melody and the other royal little ones. At the end of the song, he let out a roar that echoed throughout the land! The humans were startled by it, some jumping up in surprise! But for the royal ladies, Regina and Alice, and of course the little ones and young adults, just smiled and liked the action. Some of the children roared along with Godzilla! Olaf tried to, but he actually ended up coughing up some snowflakes from his body. Anna was smiling brightly and she stated, "I believe that Godzilla is going to like being an official member of Arendelle!". It seemed that the behemoth now had citizenship in three countries in this world; France with the Charming family, England with the Marcel family, and now Arendelle thanks to Anna and Elsa.

The Snow Queen was glad that something positive came out of this, and it showed on her beautiful face. However, she soon heard a horn call and turned to the harbor nearby to see the offending ship sailing to one of the pier docks. Two of her own ships were nearby behind it, apparently escorting the vessel back to Arendelle. Her face fell slightly when she saw that vessel who fired on them earlier belonged to the Duke of Weselton! She sighed and said, "Somehow, I am not surprised at all. Now, to find out why the old fool fired on us and at the kingdom.". She started to walk towards the harbor, with her sister and companions by her side. Anna was on her right, Regina on her left and Alice behind her. Next to Alice was Captain Rissing, showing he was ready to go and get the info out of the Duke… the hard way if necessary.

Anna commented, "You're not going to have all the fun to yourself, dear sister! That blustery old man is going to get it from ALL of us!". Elsa looked to her, then to her friends who smiled and nodded, then to Godzilla who roared loudly again! Raven also commented that he was prepared to do what was necessary to have the Duke talk… and it seemed he wanted to do it the hard, physical way, with his saber drawn out.

The Snow Queen was very touched, and grateful to her family and friends. She nodded, then had a determined smirk on her face that just brought a fierce beauty out that made the crowd look at their leader in a new, good light! Elsa stated, "Let's go then! We have a Duke straighten out!". The group continued towards the harbor, Godzilla following as the rest of the citizens of Arendelle looked on. Some had to get out of the way of Godzilla's tail as it swung by, but that was of little consequence. Some of the citizens decided to see on what was going on, and they followed as well. Though, they kept a good distance from the green-skinned behemoth.

At the harbor, the Duke and his two bodyguards plus Captain Jonathan were being escorted off the ship by some of Arendelle's finest soldiers. The Weselton ship did not flee, though the Duke did want to flee the scene after the cannon fire. The ship was soon boarded by two incoming Arendelle ships, the soldiers coming on board, pirate-style! They landed on the deck and took the crew with little to no resistance. They ordered the captain to turn around and head back to Arendelle port. Of course, the noble elder tried to use his hired hand like bullies, but the soldiers meant business as they pointed their sabers or bayonet rifles at them. Jonathan complied, saying that it was the honorable thing to do.

When they touched down on the docks, the Duke exclaimed, "How dare you! I am the Duke of Weselton! I will have your jobs and more for this outrage!".

One of the soldiers commented, "Outrage?! You fired on our kingdom AND shot at Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! If anyone is rightfully outraged, it's us!". The elderly noble was about to retort, when he and the others heard shouting and yelling. They group turned to see some sailors and seafaring old salts running and jumping into the ocean to swim away fast from the area.

Jonathan inquired with a puzzled look, "What the-? What are they running from?". They all got the answer when they heard a thundering noise, something like footsteps coming their way… something big! The party of ten looked ahead of them to see that coming their way to the pier was Elsa, Anna, Regina, Alice, Olaf, Captain Raven Rissing… and one HUGE green-skinned lizard that looked to be straight out of a nightmare!

The Duke's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he pointed and exclaimed, "M-M-M-MONSTER!". The soldiers got all on guard, even Captain Jonathan as they saw Godzilla. The Duke hid behind his bodyguards, but even the big brutes were afraid on what was behind the ladies, living snowman and captain of the Royal Guard.

Godzilla looked at the cowering group, roaring loudly at them! He had seen the elderly human, and already his senses and instincts were telling him that human was more of an annoyance then anything else. Anna and Elsa had a little bit of smirks on their faces as they saw the Duke cowering behind his bodyguards. However, it only lasted a moment as they knew that business had to be taken care of first. The royal women, Regina, Alice and Captain Rissing walked onto the pier towards them. Godzilla growled and jumped to the side, into the water! The lovely ladies did not flinch one bit at the splash that had just occurred next to them, but the Raven paused a little to see the saurian now waist high in water and continuing to follow the women. He resumed his pace towards the Duke and the rest of the group.

When the four fierce females were in front of the ten people, Elsa gave the Duke a hard stare of displeasure. She inquired, "Care to tell us on why your vessel shot at us on the bridge, Duke of Weselton? Because if I believe correctly, you just declared war on our kingdom.". Anna was beside her sister, giving her support along with the others.

The elderly noble moved out of the way of his bodyguards, trying to make himself more intimidating and such, but it did not work on account that he was facing some strong women whose's company was a monster that looked to swallow him and his two bodyguards whole. He exclaimed, "I do not have to explain myself to you, young lady! More in fact, I am tempted to report to all of the higher ups in the entire realm of Norway to show them all that you are a true witch! Summoning a monster of all things! And…". His rant was interrupted by Alice, who came to the Duke and slapped him in the face hard!

The bodyguards were stunned that a mature woman as Alice could move that fast. They were about to apprehend her, but they were stopped by Raven as the captain unsheathed his saber and pointed it at them. Also, the glare that Alice gave them stopped them in their tracks. While the beautiful woman was most of the time calm and in control, she could not believe the audacity of the Duke of Weselton of accusing her friend of doing such a thing! She knew that he was trying to shift the subject, and that would not do.

She gave the stunned elderly noble a hard look and stated, "Do not change the subject, SIR. Again, why did you fire on us on the bridge? Why did you declare war on Arendelle? Are you that petty and foolish to even try to do such a thing as shift subjects?". The Duke regained his senses, and bristled at the action the beauty did to him! He was about to say something, but he heard a low growl from the right side, and saw Godzilla showing his teeth to him. A double row of razor-sharp teeth did the trick to silence the noble, getting him to back off.

Jonathan came on the scene saying, "I believe I can answer that, Miss. The Duke here foolishly wanted to test our new cannon, not realizing that the ship had turned and the cannon was aimed at the bridge.". Raven inquired on why he would take such action, and the captain of the ship answered that the Duke wanted to test the weapon's capabilities.

Regina asked, "Why new cannons? Why new anything?". The blustery elder was about to say that it was none of her business, when Godzilla rose up more from the water and got face-to-snout with the human. He growled loudly, and the Spanish-born beauty was wearing a smirk as Godzilla intimidated the noble further as he hid once again behind his bodyguards. The brutes and the Arendelle soldiers backed away, all of them more then just intimidated by the King of the Monsters.

Jonathan answered, "It seems something of great urgency has come up to our kingdom, and our leaders there thought it would be wise to equip our entire arsenal against this threat.". Now that got Anna, Elsa and also Rissing thinking hard. They were wondering on what kind of threat would be needed to rearm their entire military might.

However, the Duke managed to find some courage in his being and exclaimed, "Maybe this is the threat they were worried about! A monster, right in the midst of Arendelle! Maybe they saw that the queen is truly a witch and…". He was silenced as something smacked him in the face. It turned out to be a tomato, the red juice splattered all over his face and uniform. He angrily turned to see on who dared to hit him with a vegetable, and the others turned to see as well. It turned out to be a little girl of around seven years of age, who had a slingshot with her. Beside her were the other kids and young adults that had come to see what happened, and when she heard what the bad man was saying about the nice queen… well, she took action the best way she knew how.

The little lass exclaimed, "You bad man! Elsa is good lady, good queen! Godzilla is not monster! You are!". The others cheered and shouted out similar statements, and the Duke was just fuming on having to be talked down to by children. He wanted to go over and teach them a lesson, but was stopped by Godzilla who roared this time at them! The others closed their ears, but the Duke and his two henchmen were just blown off of their feet due to the closeness of the roar. Apparently, Godzilla agreed with the little one.

Elsa, Anna and Captain Rissing walked over to the downed noble and his thugs, looking coldly at them. Anna said, "Captain Rissing, arrest the Duke and his two bodyguards. Lock them in any of the cells of the castle until we can come up with some kind of punishment for them.". The captain smirked, saluted and ordered his men to take the three to the castle. The noble and his hired hand were bound in strong ropes that were nearby, the Duke screaming and yelling in outrage as the soldiers escorted him and his lackies off of the dock and towards the castle. When they got close to the crowd, the entire lot cheered that the Duke of Weselton was paying for his crime!

When the problem was taken away to the castle to be put in a cell, the group turned to look at Jonathan. The captain said, "I will willingly go to the prison as well. I should have stopped him since my authority on the ship overruled his. So, may I have an escort to the castle as well?". Elsa and Anna were very much impressed by the captain's sense of honor, and said that it will be done. The remaining soldiers escorted Jonathan off of the dock, but not bound in any way since they trusted him.

Captain Raven Rissing looked to the four lovely ladies before him, then turned to see Godzilla now staring at him. The exhausted captain stated, "Okay… if you please explain everything… and I mean EVERYTHING. From the beginning.".

* * *

~At Leylstad~

While the royal women and their two friends were dealing with their captain of the Royal Guard, Rapunzel was dealing with her own problems with her own royal family. The princess with highlighted streaks in her hair got off of Maximus, and went to Little Godzilla. She stroked his body softly and whispered, "It's alright, it's alright Little Godzilla. They won't harm you, I promise.". The son of Godzilla gazed into the green eyes of the lovely human lady, and saw the fierce sincerity in them. The saurian squeaked and calmed down, nuzzling into the form of Rapunzel. Pascal was still on the shoulder of his friend, while Buizel landed on a nearby tree that held the fairies that were watching the scene from above.

Queen Katharina and King Floris, along with the servants and soldiers, were very much stunned to see that their daughter was hugging and protecting the small monster that had just emerged from the lake. The king called out to his daughter, "Rapunzel! What in Heaven's name are you doing?! Quick, get away before…!".

However, the blonde beauty turned back to look at her parents and replied, "No, Dad! Mom, everyone! Listen to me! He is not dangerous! He's just scared!". Rapunzel spoke more soothing words to Little Godzilla, reassuring him more that indeed that there was no danger. The small saurian believed in her words, the soft and sweet voice soothing his spirit and heart.

Rapunzel took the monster's small claws, and gently escorted him towards her family and servants. The soldiers stood their ground, but one fierce look from a protective woman caused them to back off for now. King Floris took a protective stance with his wife, wanting to shield her in case something went wrong. Rapunzel and Little Godzilla stood about five feet from the couple, and the princess stated, "Mom, Dad… meet Little Godzilla. He's the reason I have been going out a lot in the forest for some time.".

The royal couple were still wary towards the little monster, but it was Queen Katharina who made the first move. Putting a gentle hand on her husband's shoulders, she gave him a look that said to trust her before leaving his side. She went to her daughter and the son of Godzilla, the small saurian squeaking softly as he looked into the warm, soft eyes of the human beauty. Katharina slowly reached out, and put her hand on Little Godzilla's chest. The former Godzillasaurus yelped a bit from the strange touch, but he calmed down once he felt the soothing, gentle and kind aura and touch. Slowly, the queen stroked the chest of the monster and a smile gradually blossomed on her face.

"Oh my… he is so warm even though he came from the lake." she commented, Rapunzel gaining a brilliant smile on her face as she saw that her mother just connected to her friend! Nearby, Maximus released the bated breath he had been holding. Pascal did the same, and so did Buizel and the fairies in the tree. The soldiers and servants were in awe at the boldness and courage of their beloved and beautiful queen. King Floris was gob smacked by this turn of events, then he remembered on what his daughter said. He motioned with his finger for her to come to him, and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She was in trouble!

The princess looked to her mom and Little Godzilla and asked, "You two going to be okay for a moment?". Her mother answered that she would make sure the servants or soldiers did not scare Little Godzilla, and the small saurian squeaked in a positive manner. Rapunzel smiled and went to her father, noting the stern stare he gave her.

He inquired, "I believe that you have some explaining to do, young lady. What do you mean that it is the reason you have been going into the forest a lot? If I recall correctly, we grounded you and that you should have an escort with you and…". He then felt his head, remembering the fuzzy memory that happened after that. The princess winced, knowing that now was the time to come clean. In the tree above where Buizel was at, the pixies were hoping that their friend would not reveal their identities or secrets to her father.

Rapunzel gave a guilty look and answered, "I managed to get a magical potion some time ago, and used it to make you and mom become more lenient with me towards my punishment. It wasn't bad or anything serious! Just a mild mind/memory potion that wears off shortly after use. It was strong, but temporary at best. I have been coming to my old tower house because Little Godzilla was staying there, and he wanted me to come and play with him.". Queen Clarion and the other pixies were relieved, the beautiful fairy very glad that Rapunzel managed to confess the truth but without revealing them.

The king was very stunned to learn that his own daughter, his beautiful treasure, had just used a mild but potent mind magic potion on them! Queen Katharina, who also heard this, was stunned and turned to see her daughter. Floris wanted to releases the anger that was coursing through him, but he knew better and that was all due to his lovely wife that helped him years ago to keep his anger in check and to find another outlet for it. He took a deep breath, sighed and let the anger just leave from his being. King Floris looked to his daughter, and saw that she was truly guilt-ridden on what she had done to her parents. He looked to her, and pulled her into a hug! Rapunzel was surprised by this, but felt very relieved and returned the hug. She felt a terrific weight had been released from her being, and it felt very good.

He released the hug, and turned to look into his daughter's lovely green eyes. He stated, "Rapunzel, thank you for telling us the truth and showing that you had a good reason to do what you did. If this… Little Godzilla had gotten out sooner, no doubt it would have caused much trouble. For the people and for himself. You were brave to do this, but you do know that you will be punished for this.".

Rapunzel nodded, a bit deflated by the punishment part. But, she knew that her parents loved her and disciplined her to correct her out of love. King Floris stated, "Little Godzilla is your responsibility now. We will have to present him to the kingdom so that others can see that he is protected by us. So that is your punishment… you are officially in charge of this… strange creature from now on.". The blonde beauty's eyes lit up and she hugged her father tight, saying that she would do her best to keep Little Godzilla safe and also out of trouble. After releasing the hug, she went to her mother and also hugged her tight before going to the son of Godzilla and also hugging him.

The saurian felt the happiness from his bonded human, and squeaked so loudly with the same strong, good feeling coursing through his body. His small dorsal spines flashed blue, and he released his _Radiation Bubbles_ out in the air! The servants, queen and king were startled by this that they backed away in surprise/fright. Rapunzel gave them all a sheepish but cute look and stated, "Ummm… it seems I need to tell you all the WHOLE story on how Little Godzilla even came to be here.". She saw that there was already quite a picnic feast here, so she sat down on the blanket and took a sandwich out of the basket. No need to let the food to go to waste, and this was going to be quite a story to tell to everyone.

In the trees, the pixies were relieved to see that their friend got off light and that Little Godzilla now had more protection from the royal humans. Zarina whispered, "It seems that our time with the little guy is over. It's a shame… I really wanted to know more about him, and his abilities when it comes with his energy reacting to magic.". Tinkerbell just shook her head the antics of one of her best friends.

Lady Airlia put in, "Our time with Little Godzilla is not over. In fact, I believe that soon… all of us together along with Tinkerbell's other friends, Little Godzilla and Rapunzel… will come together for something more larger, more grand and dangerous then we can ever hope to imagine.". That really got the pixies thinking now, hard and clear. What did the Time/Space-talented fairy mean by that, and would they be prepared for what was to happen in the future? They just had to have faith, trust, and hope for the best… and wait and see.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! How did you all like it? I really did my best to make sure this story had everything! I will also really space out the songs and music, so that it doesn't get old and worn out. But I really do love to make songs that are for Disney! In any case, what did you think? Godzilla and Little Godzilla are accepted by the others, and soon will be made honorary citizens of the kingdoms they are in! Godzilla already has two citizenship as explained, and now he is going to gain a third soon in Norway!

In the next chapter, it will be all about Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! Expect to see surprises, funny moments, action-packed situations, and also some good Christian faith in the bayou! Plus, see what happens to Hans and what the Master Crystal brought it! Hehehe… it will stun you all, I hope in a good way!

Here are the questions: What would you do upon seeing Godzilla up close, and hearing him roar? What would your reaction be in hearing Queen Elsa and Princess Anna going to make Godzilla an honorary citizen of Arendelle? What would you have done to the Duke and his henchmen? Would you trust Little Godzilla to your parents care like Rapunzel did? And finally, what do you think the future holds like Lady Airlia just stated?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	29. Chapter 29

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you all are doing well and good! Glad to see that many are enjoying my novel here. I give thanks and glory to God and Jesus Christ for giving me the imagination and drive necessary to make such stories! I do hope that they get the attention of Disney and Toho soon, in a good way.

Also, still looking for anyone who can do a _**Sofia the First**_/_**Monsters and Magic**_ spin-off story. And also for someone to do a YouTube review of my first and/or second novel.

I want to give a shout out to Darkness Rissing, whose ideas and reviews are really good! So kudos to him for giving out a plan on what the defenses of Copenhagen should have when it's time for Hans to come down with his new army and the two titans; Gigan and Space Godzilla! Also, just to remind you all that while I love all eras of Godzilla, I like the Heisei and Showa eras more since I watched them as a kid. So Gigan here is the original one from the 1970s.

In this chapter, get to see some heavy action, lots of comedy, and also some Christian true-school faith as King Caesar and Jet Jaguar deal with their own unique situations! Also, I want to give a shout-out to Buizel79 for his spot on time references in relation to some of the Disney characters and places. I will do my best to see what I can correct… though, it would be awhile. Right now, just want to continue onward as best I can!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monster characters that are owned by Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here! If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credit that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 29

The people of Agrabah were definitely having a very intense and interesting day to say the least. For starters, the royal family had just announced that the 'statue' they bought into the kingdom some days ago was in fact a real, living breathing monster from another universe! And that said beast was a friend, and that it would protect the city if need be. The children of the city actually stood up for the monster known as King Caesar, showing they had little to no fear of the nine-foot dog/lion hybrid. Shortly after that, the citizens and the royal family plus Genie and Eden were held hostage by the dreaded _Claws Crushers_ and their leader, Griffin Claw! But before the cold-hearted man and his men, 50 in all, could perform the heinous deed of killing King Caesar… he and his female spy were sent to the ground by a fierce and beautiful female foreigner.

And it was only mid-afternoon!

Griffin glared up above at the beauty, very much annoyed and angry that he had been interrupted from his fun in such a fashion. He felt something oozing from the corner of his mouth, and when he wiped at it, he saw that it was a trickle of blood. The lovely foreigner at managed to harm him enough to bleed! He exclaimed, "Who in blazes are you, woman?!". His female spy was also not pleased in being hit so hard by the Chinese woman.

The feisty female did some twirls with her staff and answered, "My name is Fa Meihui, descendent of the legendary Fa Mulan. If any of you think you can take me on, then just try me! I'll show you what a real warrior can do.". She did a martial arts stance, showing that she meant business. Among the children that King Caesar was protecting gave a shout of joy, the young man who wrote to Meihui in the first place some time ago!

Griffin growled, then looked to five of his fifty men. He ordered, "Kill her now! Make her death as painful as possible! Don't waste your ammo on her, just go up and deal with her personally!". The five _Claw Crushers_ did a sharp salute before climbing up to the building in acrobatic-style, showing that they had the same agility and balance that Aladdin possessed in his younger days. King Caesar, the royal family, Genie and Eden, and the citizens looked to see that the lovely Chinese lady was not backing down one bit when the five cloaked bandits reached the roof.

"Hahahaha! Get ready to be food for the buzzards, little lady!" one of the thugs commented, wielding a long, sharp dagger. Fa Meihui just glared at the middle-aged punk, and did a motion with her hands to bring it on.

The fool came in with a swift overhead slash, believing that she was going to block with her staff. Since it was made of wood, his metal blade would cleave right through it, making her defenseless. However, he assumed wrong. Meihui used her staff to bat away the dagger, expertly making contact with his hand and forcing him to drop the weapon in pain. The beautiful lady then performed a roundhouse kick, her left foot connecting with his face and sending him back down to the ground… the hard way. She turned around quickly to face the other four that at just witnessed an impressive display of martial arts skill.

She smirked at the remaining four members and stated, "That isn't very impressive, boys! Come on and take me seriously!". One of the bandits came in quick, wielding a _bagh naka_ made of bronze. It made his incoming fist look like claws from a large cat! Meihui blocked his punches with her staff, the wooden weapon thick enough to withstand the blows. She parried and countered his punching/slash attacks with grace and ease, like a ballet of martial art skill! She kept it up for a couple of minutes, the action furious and fast-paced, then decided to end it. She parried another attack, then tilted her staff downward to force the claws into the clay roof they were on! The force was terrific enough to embed the weapons deeply, the thug trying his best but not being able to move his arm. He looked up, and saw a swift downward staff strike that knocked him out cold when it nailed him on the head.

The Chinese lady smirked a bit, then ducked her head to avoid a whip that came from one of the bandits. She had sensed the incoming weapon due to some years of training. She turned and saw the young thug snarling at her, and his two comrades ran to her with scimitars waving! Meihui's face soon was hard and strong like that of a soldier or warrior, and she started to evade the slicing swords as she danced around the cold-hearted cutthroats. She could only evade and counter, since at the moment the other Claw Crusher member was fighting from a distance with his whip. Everyone was looking at the display of prowess and fighting skills of both the thieves and Meihui, Aladdin and Jasmine really impressed along with Azad, Malak, Genie and Eden.

Genie commented, "Whoo! That little lady is something else! She fights and moves like you and Jasmine used to do when you were young!". Aladdin and Jasmine took the compliment gracefully, knowing that while they were mature, they still had the moves! Not as effective or quick as they had in the past, but still…

This lasted for five minutes, then Meihui was getting frustrated at this point. She called out, "Argh! This is getting us nowhere! Mushu, time to heat things up!". Everyone, including the bandits, were confused on who this person was since it seemed that Meihui was fighting along. However, their confusion turned to surprise when the whip that the young punk was doing suddenly caught on fire! The flames traveled the length of the rope whip quickly, and burned the hand of the bandit that was wielding it. The fool screamed in pain and held his hand as it was burned, and he was so caught off guard that he stumbled and fell off the roof! Luckily for the brute, he landed on something soft… unfortunately, it was large bags of fertilizer.

Malak shouted out, "Look! On her head!". On top of the head of the Chinese beauty was a small lizard creature, looking like a red salamander of sort. Its back, tail and sides had red scales with a segmented yellow underbelly, with small purple horns on top of its head, and yellow whiskers on its face. The incredible part was that this particular lizard was standing on two legs like a human, and though a bit old-looking, had some life and vigor in it. Its face showed a smirk, like that of a human as well!

The lizard then spoke in a male voice, "Hahahaha! Serves you right, fool! Never mess with my lovely and fierce protégé, or you'll answer to me! Mushu the great and powerful dragon!". Meihui, and even the remaining two _Claw Crusher_ bandits, had to pause a little. The creature was talking, and proclaimed himself to be a dragon? But, in their views, the mythical beasts were terrible, huge and amazing! But this Mushu… just left a lot lacking to the imagination.

Meihui shook her head with a smile and commented, "Mushu, if you're done proclaiming your 'greatness', think you can help me with these cutthroats?". She saw that her enemies were distracted, and took advantage of the situation. She delivered a quick thrust to the throat of one of the scimitar-wielding bandits, causing the fool to drop his weapon and clutch his throat in surprise and pain from the swift attack. She then started to wail on him, using her feet and staff in time together in harmony in a fury of martial arts talent! The thug was getting struck all over the upper-body, and was defeated when sweeping kick knocked him off his feet, and his head hitting the edge of the roof hard, knocking him out.

Mushu hopped off of his friend's head and remarked, "Okay, okay. Simmer down girl, and watch a true master at work!". He did some stretches and such to get the kinks out of his body, and stood ready against the last _Claw Crusher_. The middle-aged man looked down at the little dragon, and started to laugh his head off.

He exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! You got to be kidding me?! What do you think you can do against a well-seasoned killer, little lizard? Hahahaha!". If there was one thing that Mushu did not like, it was being referred to as a 'little lizard'.

The dragon glared at his opponent and remarked, "You think that's funny, don't you knuckle-head?! Well… hope you're ready to laugh THIS off!". His whole body started to glow, and soon was encased in flames! The goon, and the rest down below, gasped as they saw that Mushu was on fire. The flame then started to grow, growing larger until it was at least five feet high. The flames soon died down to reveal… that Mushu had changed, grown from small dragon to large dragon! His face had changed drastically, from goofy-comedian looking to fierce and strong! Mushu let out a loud roar, which King Caesar returned as he was also surprised by this metamorphosis. While the rest of the humans, and the magical beings, were very much stunned and surprised by this, Meihui simply smiled at seeing her friend/teacher/companion finally cut loose.

Mushu glared at the bandit, who flinched away from seeing such a fiery face. He stated in a deep voice, "**You still want a piece of me, little human? Then come on! I'll get to see what a barbequed bandit tastes like!**". The member of Griffin's gang flinched and backed away from the dragon, but soon remembered that his boss was more scary then the creature, and charged ahead with sword drawn! Mushu just smirked and blocked the incoming blade, satisfaction on his face as the metal sword broke in two upon contact with his scales. It showed that dragon scales were truly hard, equal to that of highly prized diamonds. The fool looked dumbly at his broken weapon for a moment, then yelled and ran over the roof as Mushu let out a tongue of flames that shot out from his mouth. When he saw that his opponent was no more, the large Oriental dragon let loose a loud roar of victory… then glowed red-orange, shrinking down until he was back to his normal, small self.

He did a little victory dance while laughing, exclaiming, "Hahahaha! That's how I roll! That's how it's done! You never want to mess with the new and improved Mushu from the Fa family!". Apparently, Mushu had been doing some special training on the side with his protégé during these many years since they first saw each other sixteen years ago. The Fa family ancestors had given Mushu another chance to become even greater then he was now, having him do a ritual and trial that would allow him to gain greater power and strength. Even a new form! The downside was that Mushu could only hold the form between ten and fifteen minutes, any long then that, and his form and mind would start to break down. His new form allowed for flight, reaching speeds that would allow him to travel great distances before resting for about half a day or so.

Meihui bopped the little dragon on the head lightly with her staff and said, "I hate to break the little celebration, Mushu. But… we got a lot more trouble to deal with.". True to her word, more of the bandits started to scale the building!

Griffin was very embarrassed that his men were defeated by a mere woman and another magical beast. He exclaimed, "Listen up! Half of you go and bring me her head! The rest of you, take care of the other beast and the royal family!". The remaining 45 members nodded and split up into two groups; 22 went after the beautiful femme fatale, while the rest plus Griffin turned to deal with the royal family.

However, he and the others saw that the citizens were gone completely! The knocked out soldiers too, including Razoul. All that was left were Aladdin, Jasmine, Malak, Azad, Carpet, Genie, and Eden. King Caesar was behind the crew, all ready for battle! The Sultan smirked and stated, "I think things are going to be more difficult then you bargained for, Griffin! While Meihui distracted all of you, Genie and Eden took the liberty of teleporting everyone else away with their magic. All are now safe and sound, in the palace and out from your reach as bargaining chips.". It was true, the palace was now covered in blue and green bricks, followed by a stainless steel wall, and finished off with a blue-green energy shield dome. It seemed that when it came to protection, Genie and Eden didn't go halfway.

Jasmine added in, "Now, there is only one thing left to do. And that is to get you all out of our kingdom!". After she said that, King Caesar roared in agreement with the Arabian beauty! The magical couple had vicious smirks on their faces as well, using their magic to give Aladdin and his family weapons before changing into commandos. Genie transformed into someone similar to a character named Rambo, wearing a dirty white tank-top with army cameo-pants and wielding a large flamethrower weapon! Eden transformed as well, turning into a female version of the character Genie had become. Only she wore a hot pink tank top that really showed her bountiful, beautiful assets and she wielded an assault rifle that held special, sticky paintballs what would ensnare and render any target helpless in a large ball of stickiness. Similar to bubble gum, if you will.

Griffin smirked and stated, "Did you forget about our special crossbows? My men can fire and you'll be dead before you can even make a move!". However, it was Eden that was smirking as she suddenly yanked hard with her right hand. In a matter of seconds, the crossbows in the hands of all of the bandit members, including Griffin, were yanked out and tossed high into the air! The green-skinned beauty's smile widened when she revealed that on her fingers in the hand had multiple threads coming from them.

Eden stated, "While you were all distracted, I took the liberty of subtly tying special magic thread to your crossbows. While the bolts themselves disrupted magic… the crossbows themselves weren't!". Genie hugged his brilliant wife, showing that he truly indeed loved Eden for her brilliant mind as well as her beautiful body.

Genie smiled with pride and love as he declared, "That's my wife who did that! Now, in the words of a famous referee… LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!". King Caesar roared loudly and charged, leaping over the group and barreling straight through seven of the twenty-three members of the _Claw Crushers_! Aladdin and Jasmine charged on the ground, while Azad and Malak took to the air on Carpet! Genie and Eden teleported to the rooftops, and started to pick out their targets, sniper-style!

Griffin snarled, his usual calm and cool demeanor long since vanished since Meihui kicked him down from the rooftop. He ordered, "Get them, men! Take them down as best you can! I got myself a score to settle…". He looked at the pretty Chinese woman, who was now leaping from rooftop to rooftop, leading the ones assigned to kill her on a merry chase. His eyes turned cold like Arctic ice, as he pulled out a special dagger from his side. The blade was jagged on one edge, looking like waves on an ocean or like dragon's teeth. The handle was made of ivory, and the hilt had a golden dragon wing on one end, a dragon's claw on the other. It looked to be more than your average assassin knife, and it was due to Griffin coating it with a special toxin that would paralyze and bring pain to the one who got cut. It would not kill them, but it would bring out anguish and immense physical pain.

He looked at the dagger, then at Meihui and Mushu, and then disappeared into one of the houses.

On the ground, Aladdin and Jasmine were doing their best to fight off the _Claw Crushers_. The Sultan had a scimitar that was similar to the ones the guards wielded, but the blade the insignia of the palace inscribed on it near the hilt. Jasmine went for the defensive, a large round shield with the insignia of Carpet on it flying to the moon. On said carpet was Aladdin and Jasmine, on the night they first flew away after defeating Jafar and setting Genie free. The shield had some surprises of its own, thanks to Eden and Genie. Two of the bandits tried to outflank her, but she held up her shield. The front suddenly popped open, a mini-Gatling gun coming out and firing needles at them! The two were hit with about a dozen of those small needles, then immediately were out cold! Jasmine looked in awe at her weapon, then up to where the genies were at.

Genie was roasting three of the cutthroats from above, looked at Jasmine and called out, "Those are hypodermic needles filled with a special potion that can knock anyone! One needles sends anyone it pricks into La-La Land for about three hours!". The lovely lady did the math, and realized that the two that had been struck with twelve of the small needles. They would be out for about 36 hours! Eden added that the compartment would refill itself automatically, but would take about a minute or so. Jasmine thanked her best friend, and joined in the battle with her husband. Aladdin and her became a sword/shield duo, back to back and countering the enemy as best they could! It was a sight to see, a real partnership in more ways than one!

While their parents were taking the fight on the ground, Azad and Malak took to the air. Genie and Eden have given them some special tools; for Azad, a naginata that could be fired like a weapon. With a push of a small button on the staff, the blade could be fired out like a cannon! The prince took aim at four bandits that were on the rooftops near Meihui, and pushed the button. The blade on the end of the staff fired, showing it was held by a thin but strong linked chain! The blade embedded itself into the roof, and with a hard yank, the floor beneath the fools gave way! The four fell down below, hitting about two other floors before stopping at ground level. With a flick of his wrist, the blade retracted and returned back to the staff with a loud CLINK sound.

Meihui looked up and waved at the group, the beauty amazed on seeing a flying carpet. She hollered, "Thanks for the save, sir! I hope you can keep it up!". Azad nodded, doing a little salute before blocking some of the bolt projectiles that had been shot from below.

Malak looked at her weapon, which was a whip that an ice-blue tip on it. On the handle were the words I. JONES, whoever that was. The princess looked to see some of the bandits on a nearby rooftop, all of them ready to throw daggers and small swords at them. One of them found one of the flame-eater's sticks from the Marketplace, lit it up and was prepared to throw it! She exclaimed, "Here, boys! Try this on for size! HIYAH!". She let loose with her whip, the beautiful lady seeing one of the bandits freeze in a solid block of ice when the blue tip connected with him!

Eden called out from nearby as she shot and captured several of the cutthroats from her position, "It's a Freeze Tip Whip! Anything that it hits, turns into a solid block of ice for about an hour or so!". Malak thanked her for the weapon, and also used it expertly to counter any kind of projectile that was coming her way. Carpet did some amazing acrobatic and aerial stunts as it avoided the weapons and the flaming sticks that were sent its way, the prince and princess holding on tight as they did their best to fight!

Meanwhile, King Caesar was going to work on a majority of the _Claw Crushers_! His ears raised up to give him the resemblance of a bat, he started to grapple and toss around of the villainous humans that got in his way. He did a drop kick to two of the fools who tried to stab him with scimitars, the metal breaking badly upon contact with his fur and skin! Two other bandits, a large round fellow and a large muscle-bound one, came in to challenge the divine guardian beast. The round one charged at King Caesar, trying to intimidate him and hopefully to knock the hybrid down. King Caesar saw through his plot, and used a jujitsu move on the human. When he got close enough, the lion-dog monster grabbed the round enemy by the arm and spun around! He was using the momentum and weight of his opponent against him! The cold-heated brute yelled out in both pain and surprise from the move, being spun around about five times before being thrown into a building! The large brute was out-cold the moment he went through the hardened clay walls, but not too damaged.

The muscle-bound hulk exclaimed, "You shall not defeat me so easily like that, monster! AHHH!". He then charged right at King Caesar, wielding a large double-headed axe that looked to either cut or smash through anything. The divine guardian beast roared and charged right at his opponent, all set for action! When the two got close enough, the vile human swung his axe strongly at the monster to try and cut him down to size. However, King Caesar leapt over his foe, showing that despite his size, he had remarkable agility like his bonded. He landed on both feet and claws, and used his tail to swipe the axe out of the hand of the brute. The fool was surprised that such a tall beast could be so agile, and was more surprised when King Caesar turned around and delivered a low kick to the chest that sent the enemy flying into a fruit stand! The hulking figure was knocked out the moment he hit the apple stand, bruised and destroyed fruit all around as he was KO'd.

The battle went on for some time now, for about thirty minutes as the city of Agrabah was now more or less a war zone! Meihui was taking a breather, panting on one of the rooftops. She had just taken down another of the bandits, but she was at her limit. Even though she had trained hard and long for some time, she was mortal and thus showed fatigue and exhaustion. She whispered to Mushu who was beside her, "Mushu… this wave of attacks is almost unending… even though we take many down, the odds are against us as they are tenacious.". Mushu saw that his pupil had a point, as though he and the others were kicking butt and taking names, the wave of bandits just kept coming at them.

"Meihui, you just gotta dig deep inside yourself and get back to work! Come on now, girl! You be the descendent of the heroine of China! It's your duty to live up to some of Mulan's expectations! Now come on, we gotta get back into the game!" Mushu told her, trying to put some pep back in her step.

A cold voice came from behind, "The only place you two are going is to the Valley of the Dead.". Meihui got up and turned around, Mushu too, to see that coming from behind was Griffin. The leader of the _Claw Crushers_ looked livid, as he was holding up his dagger. The lovely Chinese beauty held up her staff, but the tool was very nicked in many places. It was a miracle that it still held together. Mushu got ready too, going up quick to Meihui's head and looking ready to fight.

Griffin continued, "You are one troublesome little girl, you know that right? Coming in at the most inopportune moment, and ruining my carefully laid plans to destroy that monster and the royal family… oh, you shall suffer greatly for this, woman.". He got his dagger ready, and got into a fighting stance. Meihui looked at him warily as she got into her own attack position, but the fatigue showed on her face and on her body.

The descendent of Mulan replied, "At least if I do die, I die with honor and dignity. People like you… they will go alone, unloved and not cared for at all.". Griffin snarled and attacked Meihui, who brought up her staff to defend herself. However, she had to quickly tuck in her stomach and get some distance from the leader's spinning thrust kick. Mushu got off of his student/friend's head, and observed the fight.

'Hmmm… apparently, this leader know how to fight. Unlike these fools we've been taking down. He's quick and precise, and he doesn't press his luck. And he has full energy and stamina. And Meihui… she be on the last end of her rope! Come on, girl! Hang in there a little longer!' Mushu thought as he observed the fight. Indeed, Griffin was a much more decent fighter then the other members. He forced Meihui on the defensive, using multiple slash and stab techniques. He would recover from quickly from the attacks and press on, while Meihui was getting tired. And when one was fatigued, their attacks become sloppy and their defenses easy to penetrate. The duel lasted for about a few minutes, the two going from rooftop to rooftop, and Griffin pinned Meihui down after knocking her staff away and kicking her to the ground!

"Hang on girl! The Mushu Express is on its way!" the little dragon exclaimed before transforming back into his larger form. However, he knew that it would be too late to save his student/friend.

Griffin glared down at Meihui, pinning her down with his boot. He lifted his dagger up high over his head, ready to deliver the final blow! He muttered, "Meet your ancestors on the other side, outsider!". He was about to bring it down on the chest of Meihui, who closed her eyes and braced for impact! But, something strange happened… one would call a miracle.

A bright flash of light appeared around Griffin, and it vanished as soon as it appeared! And the leader of the ruthless outlaws was gone! Meihui opened her eyes, and indeed saw that Griffin was nowhere to be seen. The lovely lady stood up, Mushu by her side quick. He asked, "Ummm… what just happened?".

Meihui answered, "I do not know… but look out there!". She pointed to where the other battles were at, and saw that in multiple flashes of light, the bandits had all vanished without a trace! The ones defeated, captured, or still fighting had just vanished into thin air!

The dragon turned back to his little form and exclaimed, "Whoo hoo! Victory for us! YEAH BABY! I knew we could do it!". He kept on celebrating, but not Meihui. She was relieved that the battle was over, but couldn't help but think that maybe… something with magical or mystical powers may have taken the bandits. And if so, where?

However, her musing was cut short when both heard a roar from below. They looked down, and saw that waiting for them on the ground was Aladdin, Jasmine, Azad, Malak, Carpet, Genie, and Eden. Behind them was King Caesar, who was growling softly at the young lady. It seemed that the monster respected the newcomer, glad to see that someone practiced martial arts.

Jasmine called out, "Excuse us, but since everything is done with now… can you please come down here and explain more properly on who you are?".

Meihui sighed, the beauty looking to her friend who was now sitting on her right shoulder. She whispered to him, "I think we might be a bit longer then planned. But… I think it may actually be for the better.".

* * *

~At New Orleans~

While King Caesar was having his day at Agrabah, Jet Jaguar was dealing with his own unique situation at the moment. The metal man with a soul was standing in front of the crowd, defending his new friends from a mob and glaring at the one who brought in said mob, Aimari Henderson. The crowd of black and white folks were on alert, many jittery while others remained calm and composed. Aubert and Magali were holding each other tight, Odie at their side and protecting them like a mama bear would her cubs. Radelle was near Skyler, also ready to defend if need be. It was a tense situation at the moment.

Enéas ordered, "Son, you get away from those witches right now! We'll save you from them!". This got some of the more zealous citizens to yell out, some waving around their weapon of choice.

However, Aubert yelled out, "No, Father! They are not witches! Just good people that can use magic!". The patriarch of the Le Bouff family was stunned, never having once heard his son defy him in such a manner. Even his wife Jacquie was surprised by her son's outburst, but also slightly intrigued that her son was holding onto the Magali girl tightly.

Aimari Henderson called out, "See that folks?! The boy is certainly bewitched if he is defying his own father! Go in and save him from these two voodoo users!". He was really hamming it up, his real goal was to capture Radelle and Odie, while in the process capturing Jet Jaguar. He wanted to see for himself if he was a man or a machine, because the profits from learning such a thing would net him millions, if not more so. The mob gave a yell, and several people, led by the two of Aimari's henchmen Xavier and Louie, charged in towards Jet Jaguar since he was a roadblock to them.

However, they would soon learn that some roadblocks were MUCH harder to get through then most.

Jet Jaguar used his martial arts prowess to defend himself from the attackers. He knocked out their weapons with karate chops to the hand, not enough to really damage them but enough to cause the humans to drop their weapons and clutch their hands in pain. Jet Jaguar received some hits to the body and head with blows from pitchforks and shovels, but compared to the blows he had taken back in his own universe, this was nothing. The weapons also broke after a few times of contact to the android's body, the metal and wood just not up to par with Jet Jaguar's special titanium-like body. The ones who lost their weapons looked at the broken objects dumbly for a moment, then at Jet Jaguar before running back to the main body of the mob. Those who tried to punch or kick at the android were soon hollering and clutching said part that made contact, really much regretting in choosing that course of action.

Xavier exclaimed, "Okay, tin man! Let's see you handle a pistol at close range!". He took out a small handgun, and fired it at point-blank range at the android! Some in the crowd, and the children plus the voodoo women, gasped at hearing the shot. Magali, Aubert and Skyler were worried about their friend… until they saw that Jet Jaguar was all right! The bullet just simply bounced off of his face and embedded itself into a tree nearby. Xavier was wide-eyed, then remembered on what happened last time he tried something like that. He had hoped a single, more powerful bullet would be better then shotgun scatter shots. Sadly, he was mistaken and paid a price for it. Jet Jaguar delivered a thrust kick that sent the fool flying over the crowd and into the swamp!

Louie saw his partner go into the mucky drink, then turned his attention on Jet Jaguar. He wielded an axe and ran towards the metal man, ready to cleave him in two. "ARGH! Out of the way! Going to cut this evil thing down to size!" Louie yelled, the crowd getting out of the way to give the goon some room. Jet Jaguar merely stood his ground, his ever grinning face seemingly mocking Louie. The hired hand yelled as he brought the axe down… but something stopped him. He looked to see that Jet Jaguar had caught the weapon with his right hand! Said hand had caught the metal part of the axe, and it didn't even make a scratch!

The android with a soul yanked the axe out of scared goon's hand and glared hard at him. He said, "I believe you need to cool down like your friend. Here, let me give you a lift!". He then lifted the terrified man up, spun a little like a discus thrower, then heaved him high and way to were Xavier was! A loud yell could be heard as he was flying, and landed with a splash in the bayou water! His friend had just managed to get out, but was soon swamped again in swamp water due to his friend's splash landing.

Jet Jaguar then turned to the other members, and they retreated back to the main mob for protection. The metal man went to group and exclaimed, "Have you all lost your common sense and nerve?! These children here are my friends, and they are NOT bewitched by my friends Radelle and Odie! If any of you continue to try and persist in getting to them, you are going to have to get through me, Jet Jaguar of the Japan Special Defense Force!". He then did a martial arts pose, showing he was ready to fight.

The crowd was again bewildered that the mechanical man could talk, his name, and also on who he was affiliated with. Some had heard of China and such, but never a Japan. Aimari was about to proclaim something when Aubert and Magali came to Jet Jaguar's side, Skyler soon following. Radelle and Odie also went to their metal friend, wanting to help out if they could.

Aubert exclaimed, "Everyone, listen! We were not bewitched in any way! We came here of our own free will, to come to Mama Odie and Aunt Radelle!". The two mature African beauties were a bit surprised on the names given to them, but they decided to go along with it… for now.

Magali added, "Yeah! We came because of what Aubert's father was doing to the workers! And Skyler came along because he's our friend as well! And friends help each other out!". Her parents, who were also in the crowd, were a bit stunned but also showed a hint of pride on how their daughter was doing at the moment.

Skyler put in, "Indeed so! And we came here because we are accepted by our character, not just by our color! That they could help us with what ailed Aubert!". The crowd was about to say something, but it was Radelle who beat them to it. She sent a powerful shockwave of magic that silenced everyone, the wave powerful enough to make a tremor to shake the ground slightly.

The voodoo queen stated, "Look at all of you! Gathered up to fight two old women, and 'rescue' children, all on the word of a man who is so low in many ways, he needs a step-ladder just to see a snake? Have you all have no shame?!".

Jacquie retorted, "Excuse me, but we love our child and wanted to make sure that he was safe back home with us! So you…". She was interrupted by Odie who sent a flash of light into the air, causing all to yelp a little and be silenced.

The elderly African-American spoke, "You love you child? Ma'am, if that was so then why didn't you see that what you were doing to them black workers was hurting him? This boy here have himself a good, big and strong heart! Aubert has a compassionate heart, an understanding one too!".

His parents were a bit flabbergasted, as they had seen their son treating the black workers a little bit better then they did, but didn't expect that he treated them like good human beings. Aubert, with Magali's hand in his and said girl giving him a gentle squeeze, went in front of Jet Jaguar and towards the mob. He went towards his parents and said, "Mother… Father… why don't you treat the workers right? Is it really because of their skin color? Why? They are truly wonderful and talented people if you get to know them better, and not treating them like mere workers or worse!".

Aimari saw that his advantage was slipping, so he tried to salvage it. He spoke, "Dear boy, you're so lost and confused that the woman truly has bewitched you. Come, we'll take you back and make sure the good Lord frees you from…". He was suddenly silenced when Magali actually let go of Aubert's hand, walked to the tall and lanky plantation owner… and DECKED him good with a punch to the stomach! The crowd gasped, but a small smile was on the face of many people as they were not on good terms with Mr. Henderson. Aubert and the others were also surprised, but they had larger smiles on as they did not like the man at all.

Magali spoke, "Sir, if I may be frank… you're a fool! The good Lord Himself guided us to our friend Jet Jaguar, Mama Odie and Aunt Radelle! They've shown us that it doesn't matter about skin color, just about character and what's in the heart! Odie and Radelle use their magic for good, and also to do God's work in their own way! And Jet Jaguar… well, according to him, he CAME from somewhere beyond the Heavens themselves! That says something right there!".

Aubert went to her, taking her hand again and showing that he was very proud and glad on his crush's spirit and words. Skyler also joined them, glad and proud to have a friend like them. Jet Jaguar then remembered something from his own universe, from the time he briefly spent at the United States. He went and stood behind the children, the voodoo users coming right behind him. He looked to everyone and said, "Everyone… take a look around you now. I see people together, not whites or blacks. I see human beings coming together for a cause they believed in, which was a bit… misdirected due to a man who does not have much substance in him. Still, look around! Look and see.".

And indeed, the mob turned and saw that truly all were together as one without no one saying a word on blacks or whites before. Black men and women were with white men and women, all as one in concern for the children. Jet Jaguar continued, "You see now? When something or someone is in danger, something that is common, you come together as one! Imagine what would happen if you put aside color discrimination, treat and love one another like neighbors, and work together? You could probably accomplish much then you probably did alone!". Many were looking at one another now, some squirming from imagining such a thing, but some started to realize that maybe… just maybe, the mechanical man had a point.

Odie stated, "Look, it doesn't have to suddenly start to us being friends and all. But… this could be the first step into something better. Not just for the young un's, but for all of us. Just let the good Lord and Jesus Himself open your hearts and minds that this is how it should be! That He meant for us to come together like this!". She and Radelle then used their magical tools to light up the night, the trees and ground now lite up with golden light! The mob gasped in awe at the display of magic, many dropping their weapons and torches in response to seeing a wonderful sight!

Aubert's, Magali, and Skyler's parents came together unknowingly, and saw that their children looked happy and very content as they saw the display of magic. Jet Jaguar hefted Aubert and Magali on his shoulders, the two laughing in simple but pure delight as they were raised up. Their hands still connected, not letting go at all. Skyler was between Odie and Radelle, the pre-teen African-American lad looking in awe as the two magic users were using their magic to keep the bayou alit.

Jacquie commented, "You know… maybe… they… have a point. I mean, that we maybe have been acting… too rashly lately…".

Mrs. Macaire answered, "I agree. You know… even though we teach our children, it seems that our children can teach us something as well.". Enéas made no comment, but he saw that his son was truly happy, more so then had seen in a long time. The words of him and the Macaire girl rang in his ears, in his mind and in his heart. He was pondering the words in his mind, not quite changing his view on blacks… but he was on his way, if a bit slowly.

Aimari, who had managed to get his second wind, looked around and saw that his manipulative power over the people was broken. He realized that his advantage was gone, and decided to cut his losses and retreat. He slinked away from the scene, never imagining that it took three children, a metal man and two elderly African-American magic users would be able to penetrate the hearts of the populace quite so effectively. The plantation owner started to go towards the boundary where the light would not shine at, stumbling into the darkness as he leaned against a tree. He muttered, "Those blasted brats… those bewitching women… and that Jet Jaguar… I'll get even with them! They may have won the battle… but I shall ultimately win this war!".

He was tripped and fell into some swamp ooze, moaning as he pulled himself out… and came face-to-face with what seemed to be a living dark ooze. The dark ooze gathered itself into a ball and a malicious, evil voice whispered, "_**You want revenge? I can make it a reality, especially since we have a common enemy…**_".

One problem solved… another one about to start!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is that for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Meihui and Mushu save the day, showing some surprising skills until when Griffin and his gang vanished into light! Care to guess on what happened to them? Hehehe… and also, Jet Jaguar showed off his skills without resorting to his large form! I believe he and the others knew that if he did something like that, it would do more harm than good. But he WILL show his large height later on, that I promise!

In the next chapter, see what happens to Godzilla and Little Godzilla, with their respective bonded. In addition, see the action the Mountain Trolls take when an unexpected turn arises! I will try to make each chapter as long and good as I can.

Now for the questions: What do you think of Mushu's new abilities and form? I got the idea after seeing his intro when he is first summoned in _Kingdom Hearts_ video game for the PS2. What kind of weapon would you have Genie and Eden make for you to fight the many number of bandits? What would you do as Jet Jaguar to handle the several members of the mob that attacked? And finally, what would you say to the crowd after hearing Jet Jaguar's speech?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	30. Chapter 30

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Thanks for reviewing my chapters, really appreciate it! Thank you God and Jesus for giving me this incredible imagination, and for sharing it with others!

Also, just to give you a little sneak preview. Elsa will be paired with someone, but it's a secret! Hehehe… I'll give you a hint! He comes from the land of the sand, and while opposite to Elsa, both will compliment and complete one another in ways that will surprise them both! But in a good way!

Okay now, here we go! In this chapter, Godzilla and Little Godzilla get more used to their surroundings with their bonded. Some cool and zany actions will ensue, ones worthy of Disney himself! Also, I made the children like they are because back in my day when I was little, we all loved to see monsters like Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, etc. and more because they were so cool and mind-blowing! So, I transferred what I felt when I was little here to the children in both books.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and/or characters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the music here. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 30

At Arendelle, there was much activity at the village. The citizens of the kingdom were all talking, some going off into gossip and rumor, on the situation in their kingdom. And the source of the activity came stomping into the village square, walking towards the castle. It was Godzilla, the King of the Monsters that had revealed himself to the people to protect his bonded! Said bonded; Elsa, Anna, Regina and Alice were walking ahead of him, in what seemed to be like a procession. Olaf was walking in front of Elsa, still a bit uneasy to walk anywhere around Godzilla.

Behind the saurian were the little ones and young adults, the children cheering in joy at having their very own monster to protect them! Godzilla proved it when he defended the four women against the Duke, who was now on his way to the castle to be thrown into one of the cells, along with his henchmen. By Elsa's side was Captain Raven Rissing, the leader of the kingdom's military force, and he seemed to be both exhausted and amazed.

He spoke softly to his queen, "So, let me see if I can get everything straight and for the record. One, this… Godzilla is from another universe entirely. Second, he came down in that green falling star we saw some days ago and crashed into North Mountain. Third, you and Princess Anna found him AND nursed him back to health. Fourth, you two managed to come up with a plan to divert our attention so that he could follow you to Arendelle and the castle. Am I getting all of this right so far?". Elsa and Anna nodded, the lovely ladies having a smile on their faces as they remembered the events that had all transpired when they met Godzilla. Luckily, Elsa kept her promise in leaving out the Mountain Trolls and their kingdom in the mountains.

Raven continued, "Okay then. Now, you and Anna managed to keep him a secret and also started to feed him every morning and evening. Now, in comes Miss Regina and Mrs. Alice who also have some ties to Godzilla due to an event from sixteen years ago. And also, he defended you four plus Olaf, Kristoff and Sven from a large Rock Wyrm monster that came out from the base of North Mountain. And now, he came to protect you from the Duke from the cannon fire. That IS everything, right?". The young man was still reeling from the events that had happened for the day, and just wanted to put this on the official record to be written down later.

Anna answered, "It's all true, Captain. Every single word of it.". She heard a squeal of delight, and turned to see a twin brother/sister duo laughing as they rode on Godzilla's thick, strong left leg. The beautiful brunette had a wide smile on, very much enjoying seeing the children having fun and trusting in such a powerful and big beast to not hurting them. Godzilla seemed a little annoyed, but just endured it.

Captain Rissing sighed and said, "Good. I'll tell my men to go out and search for Kristoff and Sven, so that we may have a word with them.". The young man made a promise to himself to get a strong drink that could help him cope with the current situation. He thought that all of this had happened, and he was none the wiser?! While he did avoid alcohol when he could, he admitted that a strong drink would be necessary after all of this.

Regina saw the look of frustration on the captain's face, and felt a little sorry for him. She called out, "Don't take it so hard, Captain Rissing. And don't worry. This will all work out for the best! That, I know and hope for sure!". The children around her cheered, agreeing with her and saying that Godzilla would be the best thing in their kingdom. Raven just sighed, and a small smile formed on his face. He felt the optimism coming from the children, the royal sisters, and from the two visitors to the kingdom.

When they passed through the center of the village, the citizens started to cheer loudly and wave from either their homes or out on the streets at them. A woman called out, "Thank you Godzilla for protecting Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!".

An elder man called forth, "Good work Godzilla for defending our treasures! Thank you!". Many people expressed their thanks to the saurian, who looked all over at the people with a perplexed look on his face. He was being shown gratitude by the human population, which only happened back at Sennen, England the last time he was here. He felt… a strange, but good and warm feeling entering his massive heart. It was small, but it was there and growing gradually. The King of the Monsters let out a huge roar to all, causing some of the people to be quiet and listen/look in awe at the saurian. However, the little ones that showed no fear of him smiled brightly and innocently before letting out roars of their own. It was quite interesting to see children not having any fear of Godzilla or the other monsters that had come to this realm before.

Regina looked to her friends and stated, "I think we might have to stay here for a few more days until things truly settle down around here. Heh, this really reminds me on when Godzilla and his friends came to my village back in England sixteen years ago.". Anna, Elsa, Alice and even Olaf grinned as they realized that the behemoth had once experienced this before.

Alice asked, "Your Highnesses, do you mind if me and Regina spend a couple of more nights at the castle?". Both royal women nodded their heads, answering that it would be okay and that it would be nice to have them spend more time with them before they officially left.

Anna caught the attention of one of the soldiers that was escorting them back to the castle and ordered, "Excuse me, sir. But can you please run ahead to the castle and tell everyone to prepare for a big party celebration! We're going to officially introduce our new friend Godzilla as a citizen of our home! Everyone is invited, so tell them to do their best to make it ready by tonight!". The soldier gave a brief salute before running to the castle as fast as he could! The young man had felt the vibrational joy and happiness in Anna's voice, clearly the beautiful lady very much excited for this kind of occasion.

~At the Arendelle castle~

The servants and soldiers were scrambling around to prepare for two things that were coming their way. The military personnel were getting the royal jail cells ready for the Duke of Weselton, his two bodyguards and Captain Jonathan of the Weselton ship. The soldiers who had escorted the four told them the situation on what happened earlier, and many were both glad and outraged. Outraged that the elder noble had done such a foolish and almost fatal move against the queen and princess, but glad that now justice was being served. The Duke had been making a big fuss along the way, and his henchmen seemed very embarrassed to even being connected to the noble. However, they did give some decent respect to Captain Jonathan when he appeared. The soldiers told them all on why he was here without being bound like the others, and the news had a mixed reaction. Some wanted him to be bound in rope, others thought that it was courageous of him to give himself up due to his honor.

The second thing was that a new member of the royal family was coming… a very BIG member! When the soldier that was sent by Anna came in through the gate and told them the princess's instructions/order, the servants almost fainted, especially Viva and Canutus. Most of the servants and soldiers had seen on what happened on the bridge, and upon seeing Godzilla… well, many almost fainted from sheer shock at seeing such a beast. And now upon learning on what was to be done, they had to scramble to make the party for this evening a reality!

Viva was telling the maids and cooks to prepare for the feasts, while Canutus was instructing the soldiers and servants on what to do should something extreme be taken to ensure the safety of both the royal women and themselves. The fiery maid turned to her friend after giving the instructions and commented, "I have to give Anna and Elsa this, they really know on how to liven things up around here!". The senior servant nodded, adding that the royal ladies did indeed know how to light a fire under all of them. It was a bit of an ironic pun there since Elsa did control ice.

One of the servants cried out, "They are coming! Open the gates!". The entire number of servants and soldiers in the courtyard quickly got in position, lined up side by side to form what would be a human lane of sort. The large gates opened, and arriving through first were the royal ladies, along with their friends and Olaf the living snowman. All greeted and waved to the attendants, servants, soldiers and the like.

Alice turned around and said, "Come on in, Godzilla! No one here will try anything aggressive against you! We promise!". The lovely ladies were more worried on the servants or soldiers doing anything rash that might make Godzilla dislike them… or worse.

Viva, Canutus and others watched in complete awe as coming through the large gate, squeezing in through the narrow passageway a little, was the monster that had saved their beloved rulers and her friends. It was their first time meeting face-to-face… Godzilla, King of the Monsters! All gasped, held their hands to their mouths in shock and surprise, or either took defensive stances to run away if need be.

The saurian looked over at the place, seeing the human attendants and soldiers looking at him as if he were an incredible being of sort. In a sense, he really was. He growled as he surveyed the scene before him, causing the humans to gulp in fear as if they were being judged by a mighty king. Godzilla's gaze turned towards Viva and Canutus, sensing that these particular humans were slightly different from the others. He bent down to look at them, the young lady and the elder man-servant gulping down the intense fear they felt upon gazing into the faces and eyes of a behemoth that looked to be straight out of a mythology book.

Anna walked a little towards the group of servants and soldiers and stated with a smile, "Everyone, meet Godzilla the King of the Monsters! Our friend, hero and loyal companion!". Said saurian roared loudly, causing most to cover their ears as he gave his own version of 'hello' to the humans.

Elsa came beside her sister and stated, "We will be throwing a special party here in the castle, one to celebrate our new friend who saved us from the foolish Duke. Not only that, but we will be having the party to also introduce Godzilla as a citizen of Arendelle and as our new guardian.". Even though most heard from the soldier on what was to be done, nearly all the servants and soldiers were still stunned to hear the news directly from the Queen's own mouth.

Regina exclaimed with enthuasim, "So let's get to work! Godzilla here loves steaks and any other kind of meat, as long as its cooked and well-done! And a little spicy, but not too spicy. Come on, let's go!". She soon ran to where the kitchen was at, some of the chefs and cooks in the courtyard now chasing after her, exclaiming on not to touch anything in their territory, which was the kitchen.

Alice came by Elsa's right side and put in, "Godzilla will be staying outside since he does not like to stay cooped up in one place for too long. But, he will be coming out and into the castle when it's time to introduce him to the people later on at the party.". When a servant girl asked on where Godzilla would be staying at, Anna answered that it would be in the water.

Said saurian felt that being in the courtyard was a bit enclosed for his taste, so he gave leaned down and bumped the princess with his snout. She turned and saw the look in his eyes, seeing that he was going back into the drink. She smiled and petted his nose, saying, "I understand, hero. You want to go back and be a bit more free. Okay then, go on and have a good swim!". Godzilla gave a tiny nod, and turned around to go back in the way he came. The humans had to either duck or run for cover to avoid his long tail, the powerful appendage striking some of the pillars and structures around but not enough to cause serious damage. He stomped over to the entrance, growling in annoyance when he had to wiggle a little to get through the narrow doorway to get through. He walked enough distance so that when he turned around on the bridge to jump into the water, his tail did not hit anything or anyone. He leapt into the cold, clear water and soon disappeared into its depths as everyone looked on in fascination.

Elsa and the lovely ladies just smiled at the way that Godzilla just grasped attention from nearly everyone he met so far, and the queen called out, "Okay everyone, time to snap out of it! We have a party to get underway! Let's get to it!".

~Inside the dungeon cells~

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! UNHAND ME AT ONCE AND RELEASE ME!" came the cry of the Duke as he was carried by the soldiers down below to the dungeons of the castle. The dungeons have been rarely used in years due to the citizens being good, the king and queen back then just rulers. And when they were gone, it was Captain Raven Rissing that was able to keep order as Anna and Elsa grew up. And when they did reach adulthood, many who were crooked had left the country on account they did not want to get frozen by Queen Elsa. Inside the dungeon area, the torches were lit and the twenty cells were all empty.

Until now. The Duke was led to the far end of the cell room, unbound from the ropes before being harshly flung into the sparse space. The Duke's new accommodations were small, with only a wooden bench to act as both a bed and seat rest with chains on the back wall. The cell doors were metal and a bit rusty, but still sturdy enough to prevent anyone from escaping. The elderly man rose up quick and tried to run out, but the door was closed and the lock secure. He glared heatedly and hatefully at the guards and demanded, "Let me out of here this instance! I'm important, respected… I have power!". The guards just shook their heads and stood back to the side, awaiting the other prisoners. The henchmen of the Duke were next in line, put in separate cells and locked up tight. The last one to come down was Jonathan, but the captain was put in a cell near the entrance.

When he was securely in, one of the guards spoke, "We respect you for your honesty in the matter, captain. Hopefully, your sentence will be light… while the trio over there will get the maximum punishment.". Jonathan just nodded his head and thanked the guard for the words.

The Duke yelled out again, "Punishment?! You can't punish me! I'm a duke, I'm needed at my country! I'm…". He was interrupted when footsteps echoed down the hall, the sound indicating that someone was walking towards them. The soldiers stood at attention, and the prisoners saw that entering into the chamber was Captain Rissing himself, the young man looking quite angry and even a minion of Hell itself would flinch at seeing the cold look on his face. His men looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to see the furious look on their commanders face. The Duke's words died in his throat when he saw the intense look on the captain, backing away until his back was against the wall.

Rissing stated, "We can, and will indeed punish you… SIR. You have done a very grievous act against royalty, against OUR beloved rulers. You will be interrogated, you and your henchmen plus Jonathan. Every single word will be recorded, written down and put in the official records so that all may see and read on what has taken place. So, you have one hour to yourself before the interrogation starts. If I were you… I start praying to God for mercy, because we sure won't give it to you.". He then walked away from the cell, the Duke and his minions very much intimidated and fearful of the man.

Raven looked to the four soldiers with him in and ordered, "Guard the prisoners. They may try to break out to escape, so we leave nothing to chance. Make sure that all is secure, understood?". The soldiers gave a sharp salute and reply, going to their posts at the entrance/exit doorway. Raven then walked back upstairs, his demeanor showing that he was now exhausted. He knew his work was not done yet; he had to go to the archives to officially document and put down what had transpired, and that was going to take some time even after the interrogation that was to start an hour from now. Add in the fact he had to keep his soldiers from doing anything against Godzilla, and finding Sven and Kristoff in the wilderness, this was going to be one BUSY day and night for him.

He mumbled, "I am really going to need a strong drink and a lot of rest after this…". One had to feel sorry for someone that was doing so much in such a short amount of time.

* * *

~At Leylstad~

While Godzilla's party was under way, Little Godzilla was being led by Rapunzel towards the village and castle that was her home! The lovely lady had told her parents everything, omitting of course the pixies, on what happened ever since the son of Godzilla came down. Needless to say, King Floris and Queen Katharina were stunned to learn that Little Godzilla liked plants and was quite playful. They were also concerned if the saurian's had any family, or if he was the only one of his kind. Rapunzel was very careful around this issue, telling them that there was a possibility that Little Godzilla's father was out there but can't be too sure at the moment.

After all was said and done, the royal family continued on with the picnic with their new friend/guest. Rapunzel had to keep an eye on him as the friendly monster was chasing some of the servants, laughing as the saurian tried to just see them up close. Little Godzilla was curious on these new humans, and wanted to see them more up close. Of course, the servants did not like this one bit and ran away from him, instigating a little game of Tag, so to speak. When the food and drinks were finished, King Floris ordered everyone to help them clean up the place, to leave it pristine as it was before they arrived.

While they were cleaning, Queen Katharina summoned their fastest soldier that was with them. She instructed him, "Go back to the village, and to the castle, and tell everyone to prepare for a new… special guest that will be coming along soon. To prepare for a party, a celebration for an announcement that will happen tonight!". The soldier gave her a sharp salute, and when he got back on his trusty steed, took off like a bullet!

Rapunzel was soothing and petting Little Godzilla under a tree that was by the lake, calming the little monster down. It was then she felt something slightly warm behind her, and turned to see the pixies hovering in front of her! Her eyes widened and she was about to say something when Queen Clarion put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet for the moment. She stated, "Rapunzel, I believe that we still have a role to play here in Little Godzilla's life at the moment. So, Tinkerbell and Zarina wish to hitch a ride on you so they can go to your home. The other pixies will arrive later on the day once they hear of the events that had just transpired here.".

The princess's eyes showed her shock as they were very much willing to go in a very populated human area with her. She thought, 'Airlia must know something… that they indeed have a bigger role to play here where it concerns Little Godzilla. Well… why not? Let's go!'.

Rapunzel answered, "Okay then. I'll go along with this. I am confident that the pixies can be kept hidden and safe from prying human eyes, but if they need more help, I'll be there to assist!". All knew the risk involved, but there were going to take a chance on this because they all felt that Little Godzilla might need the fairies in the future.

Tinkerbell stated, "Thank you Rapunzel! We'll be very careful to make sure we're not seen by anyone! We'll sort of wing it from here.". Zarina also showed her enthusiasm in being allowed to go, saying that winging it on any situation was good for her. Queen Clarion gave the fairies her blessings, as did Lady Airlia.

The Time/Space-talented pixie told Tinkerbell and Zarina, "Take care, all of you. Little Godzilla has a big role to play later on, and we must be there to make sure that it goes on the right path. Good luck!". She then went to Queen Clarion's side, then used her powers to teleport the two of them back to Pixie Hollow in Neverland in a flash of white-black light!

Rapunzel gestured the two feisty and beautiful fairies to get into her satchel that was on her hip, the duo heading in quick before anyone could see them. She then gestured for Little Godzilla to follow her, which he did, back to her parents. The king and queen told them that they would be going back to the village, and that she and Little Godzilla were going to join them. At first, the princess was surprised that they were going to be showcasing her friend so soon, but Queen Katharina explained that the sooner they revealed Little Godzilla to the public, the better. And that it would be better if he showed up with them, having the backing of the entire royal family would be more positive towards the son of Godzilla. Rapunzel saw the wisdom in her mother's words, and got back on Maximus who was waiting for her.

Buizel came out of his hiding place and went towards his friend. Rapunzel turned towards the special Eurasian hobby and said, "Thanks for your help, Buizel. You can go back to the castle now, and again thank you!". The unique bird did a short bow to his beautiful lady, and flew off away back to the castle. When he was out of sight, she and Maximus trotted over to her parents. King Floris said that they would ride out in front, with Rapunzel behind them along with Little Godzilla. Rapunzel agreed to that, and so she and the small saurian got behind the royal carriage.

The king ordered, "All right now! Everyone all set? Then… let's go home!". The royal carriage did a steady trot in the direction of the castle, with Rapunzel following and Little Godzilla doing the same. The servants stayed behind… far behind at a distance since they were still a little uneasy about the monster. Rapunzel saw this, and rolled her eyes at the sight. But, she hoped and prayed that they would lose the nervousness and come to see Little Godzilla as truly a gentle and good creature like her mom and herself did.

Now currently, they were emerging from the woods and seeing the village gates dead ahead.

The princess turned to see Little Godzilla still following her, squeaking and showing a little hesitancy upon seeing the human structure. Rapunzel went to him and patting him on the head, whispering, "There, there. Don't worry, little guy. Everything will be okay, I promise you. Trust me!". Little Godzilla looked into his bonded human's beautiful green eyes, felt calm wash over him and nodded his head, squeaking out that he trusted her. Rapunzel was very satisfied with this, and continued to ride next to him. The king and queen turned to see this, and were very proud of their daughter handling the situation quite well.

Katharina stated, "If she is good with Little Godzilla, perhaps she will be much better with children when the time comes for her and Eugene to have some.". Her husband smiled brightly now, the thought of grandchildren bringing true joy and love in his heart. The parents yearned for their daughter to have children, so they could play and spoil them with much love and happiness. In their view, as well as Rapunzel's, children were a real blessing from above. One that should not be taken lightly, but embraced lovingly! They had been receiving messages from Rapunzel's husband, reporting that he was learning well from the other nobles of the land he was in, and was reported to be heading to Arendelle. He and Rapunzel had been there before to witness the coronation of Queen Elsa three years ago.

The group went towards the gates, and the soldiers stationed above saw them… and when they saw Rapunzel trotting next to Little Godzilla, they almost panicked! Almost being the key word. They had been told by the soldier Queen Katharina sent out earlier on the situation, and they were a bit skeptical when they heard about the monster with them. Now seeing that it was real, the soldiers were about to sound the alarm when they saw that their beloved princess was not being harmed at all. In fact, they saw that Rapunzel was soothing and calming the small saurian down.

"Well… I think I have seen about everything. Okay then, soldier! Open the gates for the royal family… and their guest." the sentry told his comrade, the soldier saluting and instructing the gatekeepers down below to raise the gate. The iron bars soon lifted, allowing the group to be let back in.

The citizens in the village were going about their lives and work when they saw the royal procession coming up, and excitement built up as they were prepared to see their beloved rulers! The cheering started when they saw their king, queen and princess… however, their cheering died down quick and turned to awe when they saw Little Godzilla walking beside Rapunzel. Many gasped, some fled back into their homes, and many stood to the side to let the procession pass on by. The royal family frowned, but at least it was not a full-blown panic as they had feared. Rapunzel patted the saurian's head saying, "It's okay, big guy. They just need a little time to see what a wonderful being you are.". Little Godzilla squeaked out, causing some of the children nearby to pull away from their parents and see more of the monster.

A little girl called out, "Hey… that's a little monster, like us! I don't think it's scary.".

A small boy also observed this and added, "Yeah! In fact… I think it's more scared of us then we are of him.". Gradually, the children and young adults started to pull away from their parents to get a better view of Little Godzilla, while some opted to look from a distance but at least with curiosity rather then fear.

Rapunzel and her parents smiled, very much glad to see that the citizens were now curious instead of fearful. Soon, the group came to the middle of the village. The royal family saw that the citizens did indeed started to make preparations for the party as per Queen Katharina's request. But when all of them saw Little Godzilla, the preparations came to a dead halt. The saurian was now under many human eyes, and he was getting nervous. Rapunzel saved him by getting off of Maximus and stroking the little monster's chest saying, "It's okay, Little Godzilla. It's okay… no one is going to make a move against you.". The citizens were amazed to see that the monster was squeaking like a child, and accepting/enjoying the soothing touch of their precious princess.

One of the people, a butcher from a shop went to the king and queen and inquired, "Your Highnesses, ah… what exactly is going on here?". That was the question on everyone's mind at the moment.

King Floris answered, "My friend, we are welcoming a new citizen of the kingdom. That is why my lovely wife had you get everything ready for the party tonight, that will be held here and at the castle later on.".

Queen Katharina looked to her daughter and said, "Rapunzel, we will be moving on ahead to make sure that our home is ready when the time comes to make our little friend an honorary citizen of the kingdom. Can you two make it back to the castle in about two hours?". Her daughter replied that she would, and Little Godzilla let out a squeak in response. The people were stunned to see that the saurian showed intelligence that was almost human-like. The beautiful royal woman gave her daughter a small but warm smile as she nodded her head, and the rest of the party moved on back to the castle while Rapunzel stayed behind with Little Godzilla, Maximus, and Pascal on her shoulder.

The people started to gather around the princess and the monster, mostly children actually. An adorable six year-old girl went to Rapunzel and asked, "His name is Little Godzilla? He is a baby?". That was when the fair royal lady smiled bright and started to explain as best she could about the monster she befriended.

* * *

~Some hours later~

It was now 7:30 p.m. in the land of Arendelle, twilight setting in as everyone in the village was heading towards the castle. A lot of people were interested on what was going to happen when Anna and Elsa was going to introduce Godzilla officially into the kingdom as a full-fledged citizen. The children and young adults were very much excited to see the behemoth again, while the adults were still a tiny bit leery of the monster. One could not blame them, since Godzilla was known as the King of the Monsters. When they arrived at the Main Gate, they saw that it was open and what a sight they saw inside!

Tables of food and drinks were spread out all over, widely spaced and even as a large empty spot was in the center courtyard. Everyone knew what this was so, since the spot was reserved for the guest of honor. In front of them at the end of the courtyard was a table that was very long, and had an ice sculpture of Godzilla on it! Little did anyone know was that this was the same sculpture that Elsa did when she and Anna were young children, the first time they saw Godzilla and the other monsters in the golden comet long ago. And standing in front of said art masterpiece were the Queen and Princess herself, along with their two friends! Elsa, Anna, Regina and Alice had decided to go full-out in dressing up for this special occasion, and they looked so beautiful and amazing that many of the males that were coming in stopped for a moment to take in such heavenly women.

Alice laughed lightly at this and whispered, "I think we may have broken some of them.". The girls giggled lightly, but soon regained themselves. Beside them was Captain Rissing, the young man looking a little worse for wear but he was still ready to attend the festivities. It had been a LONG day for him, and he managed to get an hour and a half of sleep before being awakened to join the party. Beside the captain was Olaf, who had managed to get a real carrot nose again and was all ready for the party as well! But this time, he would take greater care to not get stepped on this time.

One of the female guests inquired, "Ummm, excuse me your Highnesses but… what happened to the wall?". It was a good question, as the wall to the right of them had a rather large empty space where bricks and stones used to be. Elsa answered that it was to allow their special guest to come in.

Once everyone was inside the courtyard, Anna started things off by announcing, "Everyone, thank you for coming to this great day! We really appreciate it, and I'm certain that our saurian friend will appreciate it too when he comes in.".

Regina picked up, "If there is anything you want to ask about Godzilla, let us know! We'll be happy to answer your questions before he arrives.". And so, the asking and the partying begun! Many had gone over to eat, drink, and be merry with their friends or significant others while most went to the four women and asked them more on the King Monsters. It was Regina who answered most of their questions, the beauty from Sennen really telling the story on how Godzilla first arrived at England sixteen years ago. Anna, Elsa and Alice filled in where they could when asked on how they even met the monster.

About an hour and a half past, and the lamps were lit all around the courtyard with a full moon rising up in the sky to provide sufficient light. Elsa then asked everyone to make room, saying it was time for the guest of honor to arrive. Everyone did so, getting away from the empty wall area as quick as possible. Anna then went to said wall, looking over to the clean and clear water ahead. She then took a deep breath and yelled out, "GODZILLA!". She then walked over to her sister and friends, wanting everyone to see on how their friend made an entrance.

The populace of Arendelle were soon treated to a sight they won't soon forget! The water in front of them churned and bubbled, the liquid frothing like mad! Men, women and children gasped as they saw rising from the water in simply spectacular fashion was… Godzilla! The saurian roared fiercely as he rose from the depths, his maw showcasing the double-row of sharp teeth and his eyes burning with the desire to fight! While the adults found this amazing to witness, the kids and young adults found it cool. Some of them actually cheered as they saw the green-skinned monster rising up and walking towards the castle. Godzilla easily fit through the hole, and he walked towards his bonded. Elsa, Anna, Regina and Alice smiled brightly as their friend/hero stalked towards them, Olaf and Captain Rissing very much on guard upon seeing the monster. The soldiers and servants were also nervous, but not as much as before.

Godzilla growled, looking around to see that while many humans were in the vicinity, they were no threat to him whatsoever. He was looking for the enemy that he thought was there, the reason one of his bonded called out to him. When he found no foe to fight, he turned towards the women and growled again in confusion. Elsa smiled brightly and stated, "Do not worry, Godzilla. We are not in danger or trouble. We just needed you here to do this officially.". The saurian had no idea on what the ice human was saying, but he did trust her and just stood there growling softly. The Snow Queen saw that the monster was in the middle of the courtyard, which was perfect as she walked a bit past her friend and stood in front of him. Her sister and her friends soon joined her, lining up in front of the saurian.

"Everyone, thank you all for coming! As you may have heard from our earlier talks, Godzilla is a being from another universe entire. But, he is much more then just King of the Monsters. He is a good friend and a very strong defender." Elsa started out.

Anna picked up, "He defended me and Anna against the avalanche when we were on North Mountain, protecting us from the falling debris and snow.".

Regina added, "He also defended us on our nature walk at the base of the mountain, fighting off a monster that we had never seen before! And he won!".

Alice was the last one to state, "And he saved us again when he took a cannonball for all of us on the bridge that was fired by that foolish Duke.". On this statement, everyone clapped as they had not liked that elderly noble at all.

The beautiful Snow Queen turned back to the behemoth and said, "Godzilla, King of the Monsters. I learned from Regina that you have unofficial citizenship in both England and France, and that was due last time you were here sixteen years ago. I, however, want this to be official so that everyone here in Arendelle know that you are part of this kingdom. Part of this family.". The monster growled softly, not really understanding what she was saying but feeling that same warmth again that was rising up in his being. It was the same feeling he felt last time when he was here with his bonded Melody, Tracy, Cinderella and Ariel.

Anna said with a proud, clear and joyful voice, "So it is with great and happy hearts that we officially welcome you into the kingdom! By the power vested in us, we proclaim you Godzilla a citizen of Arendelle and protector of the realm!". She gave a signal to two of the servants on the upper levels of the castle, and they unfurled a banner that was large wide for all to see. It showed a very well-painted drawing of the King of the Monsters, in a battle stance with the crest of Arendelle behind him! At his feet were drawings of Anna and Elsa, showing that he was under the protection of the royal family.

Everyone cheered loudly at that, and Godzilla roared loudly as well! It seemed that the monster was feeling pleased with what was developing, even though he did not understand it all. Captain Rissing had a small smile on his face, glad that things did not go south. Olaf was ecstatic, and it showed as he ran over to Godzilla and gave the saurian a hug. The monster grunted a little from the cold he felt on his right leg, and looked down to see the living snowman. He saw that he was not a threat, so he just endured it. Regina grabbed a glass of punch and then shouted, "A toast everyone! To Godzilla, King of the Monsters and guardian of our kingdom! To Godzilla!".

Everyone grabbed whatever glass they could, be it filled or not, and exclaimed as one, "To Godzilla!".

* * *

~At Leystad~

While Godzilla was having his celebration at Arendelle, Little Godzilla was enjoying his time with at his bonded's home. The small monster and Rapunzel had made it back to the castle after two hours of talking, playing and exploring in the village. The princess was exhausted as she had to keep an eye on the little guy to make sure that he was okay. While a bit big for his size, Little Godzilla could go somewhere in a hurry if he wanted to. In some ways, he was like a curious, excited toddler that could not stand still for too long. Rapunzel had some help from the kids, and also some motherly women who had taken a shine to the little one in some way, to make sure that Little Godzilla did not hurt himself or anyone else in the process. Some things did happen, and Rapunzel had to repay for some stands that the saurian broke on accident. She winced, knowing her father would not take too kindly to the bill that was going to be presented to him later on.

When they arrived back at the castle, they saw that the place was almost done for Little Godzilla's party. The servants and soldiers had gasped upon seeing Little Godzilla, but the sight of Rapunzel and Queen Katharina, who had come down to greet them, hugging said monster brought some relief to them. Seeing that the small, green-skinned lizard was not a threat at all. The queen had told them to freshen up and relax, as the party would start at 7:30 a.m., which meant they had about two hours to rest. Rapunzel had managed to coax the son of Godzilla to go into the castle, and up to her room, though it was a challenge due to two things. One, Little Godzilla's body was not adapt to climbing many small steps, so Rapunzel and Pascal helped him out in that area. Second, some of the servants had run out screaming from seeing such a beast in the castle. Apparently, not all of the servants took to Little Godzilla as the others did.

When they were finally in her room, the small former Godzillasaurus explored his new surroundings while Rapunzel let out Tinkerbell and Zarina. She inquired on what they were going to do now, and the fiery blonde beauty stated that she and Zarina were going to explore the upper areas of the castle. Tink added that she'll keep an eye out for her friends, if they had arrived already to the kingdom, and would show them where they would stay. The two waved farewell to Little Godzilla before flying out the window, and that was when Rapunzel flopped on her bed hard with Pascal leaping off in time and landing beside her on the pillow.

She sighed, blowing some stray blonde/brunette hair out of her face and stated, "Wow… what a day, eh Pascal? My parents, Little Godzilla, the pixies, and the little adventure we had at the village… I am just wiped out.". No one can blame Rapunzel, for she was just plain worn out from chasing Little Godzilla, explaining a bit of him to the people, and also explaining a bit of her hair to the populace on why it looked like it did. Many thought it was a phase she was going through, while many did applaud her sense of style and said her hair looked really good.

Pascal just nodded and curled up near her head on the pillow as she was resting. Rapunzel looked to her right to see that Little Godzilla was sitting on his haunches in a corner and was looking a bit tired himself. The princess smiled at the saurian softly and whispered, "Yawn… have a good nap, little guy. Going… to take one… too…". She was then knocked out, taking nap right then and there on her bed as is. Little Godzilla gave off a small squeak before closing his eyes, his heart beat slowing down and his body still. He went to sleep as well.

~One hour and forty-five minutes later~

Rapunzel was having a good dream about now, where she and her husband Eugene were ruling over the kingdom with Little Godzilla behind them. However, the dream was broken when she felt someone knocking on the door. She moaned a little, wanting to sleep a little bit longer. However, the door opened up and in came Queen Katharina. "Rapunzel? Why are you still in your old clothes? Surely you remember that the party is in fifteen minutes, right?" she inquired, which caused Rapunzel to become wide awake as her eyes shot open! She got off of her bed in a flash, sending Pascal flying off of the bed. Luckily for the reptile, he landed on a nearby throw pillow.

She exclaimed, "Fifteen minutes?! Mother, give me a little time! Oooh, this is so embarrassing!". She ran to her washroom, intent on getting a quick wash on her body and getting herself prepared as best she could! The noise woke up Little Godzilla, the monster squeaking in fright and wondering what was going on. The queen went to the small monster, her soothing and pleasing voice calming him down. Katharina looked at the door to the washroom, smiling and shaking her head slightly as she had seen many a time of her daughter waking up nearly late to many events.

She looked to the saurian and said, "Come, little one. We must make sure you are ready too.". She then guided the son of Godzilla, coaxing him out of the bedroom and towards a spare room where some maids were waiting with a LARGE tub of water, soap and a lot of towels. Queen Katharina had anticipated Rapunzel's late actions, and thus had the maids ready and waiting to give Little Godzilla a little scrub down.

Upon arriving at the room, which was not too far from the princess's room, the maids were a bit stunned to see Little Godzilla. However, some had motherly instincts and actually welcomed the small monster. Queen Katharina stated, "Okay everyone… time to wash our special guest down!". Little Godzilla was squeaking in confusion, then in wonder and delight when he felt hot water being poured on him and a strange, pleasant scent coming off from some bars that were nearby.

Back in Rapunzel's room, the beauty had gotten a quick bath and was now doing her hair while inspecting her body. She soon wrapped a towel around said body and went out to her room to find some clothing to wear. However, she was surprised upon exiting the washroom to see her entire friends from Pixie Hollow in the room with her! She yelped a little in surprise then asked, "Tinkerbell, everyone?! When did you all get here?!".

Rosetta answered, "We arrived here just ten minutes ago. And is it true that you are going to make Little Godzilla a real citizen of your kingdom!?". Rapunzel answered a quick YES reply before going to her massive closet and trying to find what she was going to wear. Vidia stated that it was a bad idea to introduce something as wonderful and powerful as Little Godzilla in a manner like this.

Rapunzel replied as she finally found something to wear, "I know, I know. But in fairness, I think it does have some merit. My father said that with Little Godzilla being a citizen and under our protection, he would get into less trouble like this.". Even some of the fairies thought that the idea did have some credit to it, but Vidia was still stubborn in her stance on this being a bad idea. With just five minutes left to go, Rapunzel got dressed in her outfit! She asked the fairies for their opinion, and while most liked it, Rosetta stated that the outfit could use a bit sprucing up a little. The human princess took it all, then looked around and realized that Little Godzilla was not in the room.

"Ummm… where is our little monster friend?" she inquired, and that is when a knock on the door was heard. The pixie quickly flew away to various parts of the room to hide, while Rapunzel smoothed out her dress and answered the door. Outside was Little Godzilla, by his side was her mother, and behind him were several maids that looked a little soaked to the bone but happy.

"Rapunzel, glad to see that you're all ready. So is Little Godzilla here! He was bathed and cleaned down a little for the occasion. So, how do you like him?" Katharina explained. The princess saw that indeed, the saurian looked cleaner and smelled better too. Little Godzilla squeaked out, causing the beautiful young lady to smile and reply that he looked excellent. With only a few more minutes left to go, the womenfolk helped Little Godzilla down the stairs and to the party that was in the Main Courtyard.

At said courtyard, a large party was in full swing! The citizens had all arrived to see the official introduction of Little Godzilla into their home, and there was quite a spread of colorful decorations, food, drink and social people at the celebration! Lanterns of light decorated the area, a warm and soothing glow coming from every single one of them.

King Floris was waiting for his beautiful wife and daughter to come down with the guest of honor. He looked around and asked to no one in particular, "Where are they? The party is going to start in just a minute or so…". No sooner after he said that, it was 7:30 p.m., and coming down from the doorway at the castle was the queen, princess and monster! The people cheered upon seeing the trio, Rapunzel waving to all while staying near her bonded. Little Godzilla squeaked in wonder, seeing so many happy humans around him.

Queen Katharina went to her husband's side and stated, "Sorry for almost being late, dear. Just had to get Rapunzel awake, and also give our little friend a quick clean-up.". Floris replied that it was no problem, and both hugged one another tightly and warmly before he welcomed Rapunzel into his arms. He always loved it when he hugged her, feeling that the family was now complete once again.

Rapunzel then inquired on what was going to be done next, and Floris answered that it was up to her to introduce Little Godzilla officially into the kingdom. Her eyes widened, not having a speech planned or anything! But her father and mother gave her encouraging, warm smiles, saying to just trust in her heart and mind to say the right things. Rapunzel gulped a little, then turned to see Little Godzilla playing with some of the little children that had arrived to the party. Her green eyes softened, and the words came quickly to both her head and heart. She walked away from her parents, and towards the center of the courtyard. She motioned her friend to follow her, which he did as he waddled away from the children he had been playing with and following his bonded.

When they reached the middle of the courtyard, Rapunzel raised her hand and shouted for the people to gain their attention. However, the party was going in gear and the citizens were mingling and talking loudly, so her voice was a little drowned out. After a few failed calls, she sighed and turned to Little Godzilla. She asked, "Excuse me, but do you think you can get their attention for me please?". The saurian understood, if only a little, and his dorsal spines flashed blue which got EVERYONE's attention before spewing out his _Radioactive Bubble_ breath! Needless to say, that got the attention of all as the place quieted down fast.

Rapunzel giggled and said, "Thank you, big guy. Now, if I may have your attention please!". The citizens, soldiers, servants, royal family and more turned their attention and focus on the princess, while watching/hiding in a nearby window were the pixies.

The blonde/brunette streaked haired beauty announced, "For some days, I have been going out to the forest to meet my new companion here, Little Godzilla. He is from another realm that is beyond the heavens, and needs a place to call home. He is not dangerous, but unique and quite possibly the only one of his kind.". She had to omit the information on the possibility of more monsters out there, otherwise it might have provided more negative reactions then positive.

She continued, "So therefore… by the power vested in me as princess of Lelystad… I am making Little Godzilla an official member and citizen of the kingdom! He is to be protected from any that might try to exploit or seriously harm him. Any attack on his being is a direct offense and/or attack on the royal family.". She said that part with a serious fire in her eyes, showing that the bond between princess and monster was strong, and that she would do anything to protect her friend. The king and queen were proud of their daughter, and even the citizens who were a bit stunned by her heated promise felt pride in their royal lady's words and actions.

Rapunzel's eyes softened and turned to look at Little Godzilla, who stared right back at her. She went to him and planted a small kiss on his snout, making him squeak softly in pleasure and mild surprise. Rapunzel then looked to the people and announced, "I give you now Little Godzilla, citizen and future guardian of Lelystad!". The crowd then cheered, surprising the monster but was calmed by Rapunzel. King Floris and Queen Katharina felt immense pride and joy at their blessing, while the fairies quietly cheered and congratulated their companion! The only one who was not cheering was Vidia, but the Fast Flying-talent fairy had a small but warm smirk on her face as she looked to Little Godzilla and Rapunzel.

"Now, let's party!" Rapunzel exclaimed, the crowd now cheering more and partying into the night!

* * *

~At the North Mountain~

While Little Godzilla and his father were partying with their bonded, a serious event was taking place inside the North Mountain. Ingfrid, the stone city and kingdom of the Mountain Trolls, was bustling with activity but the true serious action was happening at the castle. Lady Benedikta, the matriarch and ruler of the Mountain Trolls in this part of the world, had been holding a piece of paper in her right hand. In her left was a carrier bird… one that had come from Copenhagen! Behind her was Håvard, her apprentice and close friend. She inquired, "I thank you for bringing this message to me, Håvard. It seems that fate and destiny are really calling out to us.".

The apprentice troll nodded and said, "I believe so. It was not luck or coincidence that this bird did not find its way to Arendelle, but to us instead.". Earlier, a patrol scout on the mountain had spotted the carrier bird that had somehow lost its way and landed in a snowbank. He saw the insignia of Copenhagen on said bird, and the note attached to it. He knew it was not polite to read other people's mail, but the patrol scout was curious and unfurled it to read the contents. What he did read made his eyes widen, and realize that this message should be checked by the Lady herself. So he took both message and bird back to the underground city, and gave both to Håvard who soon gave it to his ruler.

Said matriarch stated, "I used a small bit of my powers to make out the message… and it is not good. I saw that the time for the Mountain Trolls to come out of hiding is near. I can now fully confirm that what is happening in Copenhagen is related to Godzilla and the other monsters who came here to this universe.". The apprentice was left stunned to hear the news, of both the time of the Mountain Trolls to come out of hiding near, and that something relating to Godzilla had made itself known. And for Benedikta, it was not good at all.

She put the carrier bird in a special, large cage for it to be safe in for the time being, then put the message on her desk. The powerful Mountain Troll stated, "Send word for any and all of the major and minor family clans to come to the castle in eight hours, and also for the blacksmiths and weapon-makers to get themselves ready. There will be a meeting on that hour. It will be when I declare that in four days' time… that we go to war.".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Thank you God and Jesus very much for helping me with this chapter! It was long and a bit tricky, but it is done! I hope that everyone likes this one!

In the next chapter, see what has happened in the land of both Agrabah and New Orleans! I promise that the next chapter will be a real kick for all of you! Jet Jaguar and King Caesar will also be granted citizenship of some kind in their respective places, and in a way that I hope is in true Disney fashion! Also, you will see what happens to Hans and the new 'help' that he has called forth.

Now for the questions: What kind of party would you throw for either Godzilla or Little Godzilla? How would you announce any of the monster's new citizenship to the populace? Would you help Rapunzel in keeping Little Godzilla out of trouble? Would you try and give a present or something to Godzilla or Little Godzilla? And finally… what would you be thinking upon hearing Benedikta that in four days' time, they would be going to war?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	31. Chapter 31

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Thank you for the reviews, and also thanks for your support and encouragement! Plus, the ideas and suggestions you have made really helped. And also, just want to give thanks and praise to God and Jesus for helping me out with this story! They gave me the incredible imagination to make novels like this, so I give them all the credit!

In this chapter, see what has happened to Jet Jaguar and King Caesar in their areas. Also, know this. While it is daytime in Europe, it is nighttime in North America. So expect to see a transition from day to night quickly, just so you know. While trying to make this story as fantastic as can be to live up to Disney expectations, also trying to put in a touch of realism like in Toho. Also, expect to see what happened when Hans summoned Griffin Claw and his band of miscreants!

Still wanting to know if there is anyone out there willing to do the requests I have been making for some time. Please see previous chapters to see said requests!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters/characters that come from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs I have put up here. Any song I use that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just due and credit.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 31

It was a bit of a strange day for the city of Agrabah, but to most of the citizens who lived there, it was more or less a norm. Right now, Aladdin and his family were standing in front of Fa Meihui and her mystical family guardian Mushu. Likewise for the Chinese visitors, they were standing in front of a royal group that had a flying, magical sentient carpet, two different colored beings that seemed to be comprised of pure magic… and a nine-foot tall hybrid beast that really looked like something from their own homeland, only more incredible! It was a bit of an awkward moment for them, but it was Malak that broke it by stating, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Meihui. But, can you please tell us a bit more about yourself before we go any further?".

The Chinese beauty bowed and answered, "Oh! Oh, yes of course. Nice to meet all of you. As you have heard, my name is Fa Meihui and I am descended from the heroine of China, Fa Mulan. And this is my partner and family guardian, Mushu the Dragon.".

Azad spoke up, "I heard of your ancestor. I read in one of the books in the royal library that Fa Mulan went to fight in the army disguised as a man, was discovered but she also did save the life of the Emperor of China back in the days of the royal dynasty.". Indeed, the prince had done some reading in his spare time. He had been rarely surprised to learn about a woman such as Mulan, but had been fascinated by the courage and inner-strength of her. Meihui blushed a little, very much proud of what her ancestor did many years ago, and trying very hard to live up to her legacy.

Aladdin inquired, "Okay, so… why are you two here exactly? As far as I can tell, China is many miles from here and King Caesar has been here for only five or so days.". The Sultan wanted to know on how Meihui even knew about King Caesar, believing that no one had ever leaked any info about him.

Mushu answered, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't get your turban twisted on too tight, fella! I'll tell ya why we're here. You see...". However, he was bopped hard on the head by his protégé, causing him to stop his speech. He looked up to a scowling Meihui, the pretty young lady telling him to act with some manners. Mushu grumbled, mumbling that manners were overrate but was once again hushed lightly by his friend.

She bowed to the royal family and apologized, "I am very sorry for Mushu's behavior. Please forgive him! He is quite quick to jump into situations without thinking first.". Jasmine replied that it was okay, considering they too had a friend who often jumped the gun as well. Genie blushed a little in embarrassment, but it grew more when his wife kissed him on the cheek and stated that he had someone to help him think a little bit more now.

Meihui said, "I came because the son of a family friend of ours wrote a letter to me some time ago, telling of a huge lion-dog beast that you all were keeping here. I said in his letter that it was a gift from China, which is strange because we never sent out any kind of order for such a statue.". She later explained that her job was to the current Emperor of China, to keep track of items and other things that were exported or imported. When she got the letter, she was confused as there had been no kind of export of such statue. The Emperor's aides were curious when Meihui explained the problem to them, and they recommended that she go to Agrabah immediately to investigate.

"And after that, I hopped on Mushu and we traveled all this way to your realm. And it seems right in the nick of time too." Meihui finished her explanation. Aladdin and his family now knew on why the Chinese woman had come to their land, and were very thankful that she and Mushu did indeed arrive to help at a critical moment. However, Aladdin and Jasmine were wondering on how word got out so soon on King Caesar. She then asked on who they were, and all were a tiny bit embarrassed that they had not yet introduced themselves to the fair but fiery woman.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. My name is Jasmine, and this is my husband Aladdin. And these are our children, Azad and Malak. The living carpet is… well, he's called Carpet. These are our magical friends, very much part of our family! Meet Genie and his wife Eden." the Sultana stated to Meihui. Each person she mentioned waved to the martial arts lady, who seemed very pleased to meet them.

Azad finished it up, "And this guardian beast here is King Caesar, if you didn't know. He's a monster from another universe!". Meihui giggled and stated that she was around to hear about their explanation about the divine guardian monster. The prince blushed a little bit in embarrassment, and Malak giggled a little at seeing her brother in such a state.

However, Mushu opened his mouth to make a snarky comment. He said, "Monster from another universe? Hahahahaha! That's a good one! Lookie here, boys and girls! You may have magic throw rugs and genies, but I am the ONLY genuine Guardian around here! I am five feet of pure, unbridled power and muscle! I am the real deal here, baby! This dude here is just a mix of animals that don't go nothing on me!". The group was a little bit annoyed by the dragon's boasting, but they smiled/smirked when King Caesar lowered his head and was now face-to-snout with the loudmouth red dragon. He growled, showing his teeth and that he was not to be taken lightly.

Mushu just growled right back and exclaimed, "You want some of me, furball?! Okay then, watch this here!". He was about to change back into his large form, when Meihui stopped him by grabbing the small lizard by the waist and hoisting him up to her side.

"I am so sorry for this! Mushu tends to get a bit competitive when he sees someone or something that is a guardian." she told the group. It was true; Mushu was the last of the family Guardians, the other animals leaving the plane of reality to be in the Spirit World. And as he was training and guiding Meihui to become the next greatest woman since her ancestor Mulan, he had to keep an eye out for any other mystical animals that had tried to replace him as Meihui's magical protector. Many had indeed tried to rise up to replace the fiery dragon, but each time they had been met with defeat at the hands of the wily and often sarcastic Guardian.

Aladdin answered, "It's quite alright, Miss Meihui. Believe me, we have had our share of sarcasm like that in the past. Kinda refreshing to hear some of it again.". Indeed, the family had heard this kind of annoyance before in the form of Iago, a parrot that had been reformed, somewhat, by Aladdin and Jasmine. The red parrot had long since gone off with Aladdin's father, Cassim, shortly after the former street rat was wed to the beautiful Princess Jasmine. Now, Iago and Cassim were long dead due to old age. However, their remains were found and buried in the royal cemetery behind the Palace.

King Caesar growled again at Mushu, but gave a nod of respect to Meihui. He had seen her fight, and the divine beast guardian really respected those who were able to hold their own in battle. The lovely lady bowed down right back, showing the same respect to the monster. Mushu just huffed as he was being held, still not wanting to give King Caesar any kind of respect until he proved it. And apparently, taking on a whole horde of wily villains did not count at all to the little dragon. Eden inquired, "So now that we saved the day, even though it was by mysterious means, how about we throw a big party? One in celebration of our victory, and also for welcoming King Caesar as a new citizen of Agrabah!". The beautiful green-skinned genie snapped her fingers, and quickly colorful party hats were adorned on everyone's heads and confetti blew out everywhere from above!

Genie smiled brightly and hugged his wife, exclaiming, "Oh, ain't she the smartest genie you ever did see! She does have a point, we should throw a huge party on this occasion!". The big blue guy really loved it when his wife's train of thought ran in line with his own, and it showed on many occasions. Aladdin took off his party hat and admitted that while having a party to celebrate the win over the _Claw Crushers_ was a good one, he was still a bit reserved on having King Caesar be declared a citizen of Agrabah.

However, it was Jasmine who came to the rescue of the monster, so to speak. She said to her husband, "Come on, dear. I think it would be wonderful to have King Caesar as a citizen of our kingdom. While he would be protecting us and everything, we would be also protecting him. Any kind of threat or action against him would be an action against us, and we would protect him. It would save us a lot of trouble in the legal sense.". Aladdin saw that his wife had a point, due to that some nearby kingdoms loved to get tangled up in a lot of legal paperwork and such that caused him headaches now and again.

Azad added in, "Mom's right, Dad! If King Caesar was an official citizen, it might come in handy when we have to travel to far off places. Or if someone does something against him, he would have some kind of human protection that would allow us to help him in another ways besides fighting.". Now, the prince was never one to run away from a fight, but he and Malak had been taught to fight more with their brains rather then their fists. Said princess agreed with her brother, saying that it would be beneficial for both kingdom and divine guardian beast in the long run.

Aladdin looked to his family, then to Genie and Eden, then to King Caesar. He sighed, scratched his head and stated, "It seems I'm outvoted here. Okay then… we'll have a big celebration in honor of King Caesar, the defeat of Griffin Claw and his gang… and also it is to be a welcoming party for our special guest and hero/heroine, Fa Meihui and Mushu!". The family cheered on, Genie and Eden taking it up a notch as they spun and transformed into what could be called college students! Genie wore a golden varsity jacket that had a dark brown emblem of the palace on the upper right area, and Eden wore a feminine varsity sweater that was blue with a golden emblem of the palace on her left breast area. If one were to compare them, it was similar to the clothing the characters wore in a movie called _**Grease**_.

"HOORAY! FA MEIHUI, HEROINE OF THE HOUR! SHE AND MUSHU SHOWED THEIR POWER! THEY KICKED THE BUTTS OF GRIFFIN AND HIS MEN, AND WE GAVE HER A SCORE OF A PERFECT TEN!" the two cheered out like cheerleaders at a rally. Needless to say, the Chinese visitors were very much stunned by the wacky randomness they were seeing, but the feminine fighter blushed a little from the praise while Mushu just soaked it all in, in his own style.

"It's settled then! Come on, let's go back to the palace and tell everyone the good news!" Malak exclaimed before she let out a yelp of surprise as King Caesar picked her up. He put her on his right shoulder, surprising the princess but in a good way. Azad then made a leap onto one of the shop market's yawing's, using it as a trampoline and making a spectacular spin in mid-air before landing on the monster's other shoulder. The divine guardian beast was a little startled by his charge's actions, but he didn't seem to pay it any mind. The monster then let out a roar before charging towards the palace!

Genie yelled out, "Hold on, guys! We need to bring down the barriers!". With a wave of their hands together, he and Eden brought down the multiple barriers that surrounded the palace. The two almost molded against one another before flying off to their home, to see if the citizens and Robin was okay. They left the young one in Aladdin and Jasmine's room, an enchantment in said room so that the mischievous youngest would not be able to leave until they removed it.

Aladdin and Jasmine got on Carpet, the duo flying around in the sky a bit just like the old days. The Sultana exclaimed, "Meihui, Mushu! You both need a lift to our home?".

Meihui just smirked and replied, "No, it's okay! We have our own means of travel! Mushu, let's go!". The small dragon merely smirked wide and chuckled before his body was enveloped in flames! He soon grew big again to his Guardian form, surprising the Sultan and Sultana a little. Meihui leapt onto her partner's back, and the dragon came off the ground and flew through the air like a snake would on the ground! The Oriental dragons had a special way to fly through the air without wings, 'swimming' through it so to speak.

Aladdin laughed a little and said, "Now that was impressive! Now come on, we'll race you back to the palace!". With a laugh from his lovely wife, the two streaked back towards the large abode in the distance. Meihui was not one to back down from a challenge, and neither did Mushu. With a roar and spout of fire, the dragon streaked after Carpet and his occupants.

The race lasted for only five minutes or so, but it was still fun and exciting to see! Mushu showed that in his large form, his speed was certainly nothing to sneeze at. He performed some acrobatic feats and tricks that really impressed the royal couple, while Meihui was laughing out in carefree joy and happiness! It always made her good to just cut loose after a fierce battle or workout like this, and she showed it well. Carpet, while a little bit old, showed he still had some tricks up its stitching! He did some loops, tight turns and some screw driving moves that were nothing to sneeze at. Jasmine and Aladdin yelled out in joy, feeling excited and happy like they did years ago when they first rode on Carpet. When they neared the palace gates, Mushu let a little burst of speed that allowed him to take over Carpet. However, the crafty Sultan did a trick by leaping off the magical rug! He did some somersaults, and landed perfectly in front of the door to his abode.

Mushu and Carpet stopped just in front of him, the dragon glaring at the elderly king. He exclaimed, "**Hey, that's not fair! You left the rug, so that don't count! I win by default!**". Aladdin merely smirked and said that the race was to see on who got to his home first, didn't mention anything on HOW to get there. Meihui and Jasmine chuckled, seeing that the ruler of the kingdom still bent the rules slightly so he could win on a minor technicality. To the Sultana, Aladdin still had the sharp mind he had since she first met him.

Meihui laughed and patted her partner on the back, saying, "He's got us there, Mushu!". The dragon just mumbled something under his breath before returning back to his regular form, the Chinese woman landing gracefully on the ground while Aladdin held out his hands for his lovely wife to slip into his arms. Flying over to them was Genie and Eden, the couple decided to stop for a moment to enjoy the racing show. And bringing up the rear was King Caesar and the royal young adults, the monster bounding up the stairs to the palace. Once all were there, each of them congratulated both teams for an excellent show of speed, skill and style. Even Mushu had to crack a grin after being complimented by Malak.

Genie said, "Now come on, let's tell everyone the good news and the plans for tonight!". He opened the massive doors to the palace, and all were greeted by the sight of the people who were waiting for them at the door. In a quick motion, the crowd cheered and yelled joyfully at seeing their saviors!

Jasmine was delightfully surprised and asked, "W-What is going on? How come you are all here? We thought you all be inside the palace?". One of the citizens answered that they had seen the entire battle, and also the explanation of Meihui and Mushu. When inquired on how they know, the elderly woman just pointed to a large screen that was on one of the walls that surrounded the area. Eden blushed, saying that she put in a TV screen so that everyone could see the battle outside. It seemed that she planned ahead, and it actually paid off. The group made their way through the crowd, feeling slaps and receiving hugs of gratitude from the people which made them feel good. King Caesar was a bit startled by the throng of cheering people, but he took it all in as a sign that they accepted him.

Once at the door to the abode, Aladdin and his family and friends were greeted by Razoul and his soldiers. The elderly Captain of the guard bowed to them and said, "Forgive us for not being there to defend you and your family, your Highness. I assure you we will do our best next time, and not be caught off guard like that.". Aladdin was touched by this sincere apology from his old nemesis, but it was Jasmine who showed her compassion and love by kneeling down and helping the old guard up.

She stated, "It is all right, Razoul. We did not anticipate such a plot from Griffin and his criminal gang, so there was no way that any of us would be prepared for it. Thank you at least for saying you will do better, because I know you will!". The soldiers and captain were really touched by the kindness and understanding of the Sultana, and their good devotion to the woman grew more sure and deep as they all saluted both her and the royal family. Aladdin smiled and hugged his wife from behind, very glad and grateful to the higher ones above for having such an understanding, fiery and compassionate woman in his life.

Aladdin turned to the people and exclaimed, "Everyone, go back home and get prepared! Come sunset... we will have one of the biggest celebrations in all the kingdom, and it will be at the Royal Garden!". The citizens cheered loudly as they were now going to have a party at the palace! The population of Agrabah soon returned to their homes, and Meihui and Mushu were escorted inside the home of Aladdin and Jasmine with the others. The guards were a bit suspicious about the small red dragon, some whispering that Agrabah was indeed a hot spot for any and all magical and mythical beings to be in.

Mushu heard them and grumbled as he was on Meihui's shoulder, "Man, them guards can't seem to give me any kind of respect. At least the people outside know how to give me props, know what I mean sister?". Meihui just sighed, knowing that Mushu was still a little bit of an ego-inflated dragon but still one of the best and faithful friends to have around no matter what. The Chinese beauty and her friend soon looked around their new friend's home, and saw that while not as elaborate or meticulous as the Palace of the Emperor, it was still pretty impressive and having a unique charm that actually calmed and amazed her at the same time.

Azad looked to Meihui and inquired, "Since you will be staying here for the rest of the day and night as our special guest, do you think you can show me some of the moves you used on the bandits? I really want to see them, and maybe even learn them!". Azad and Malak had learned many self-defense skills and techniques from their parents, the guards and instructors. But they always wanted to know more, and after seeing Meihui in action, they wanted to learn more about the martial arts. The visitor from China smiled and answered that they would consider the request at least. Mushu tried to cut in, saying that there would be a fee for lessons but his companion shut his mouth with her hand.

When the group arrived at the Throne Room, King Caesar took a spot beside the throne itself. He kneeled and got into position like a loyal, proud dog before his eyes dimmed and were a dull red. Meihui inquired on what was going on with the monster, and Malak answered that King Caesar was just entering a state of sleep. Mushu got off of the shoulder of his friend and scurried to the hybrid dog-lion beast, and started to inspect him while circling around the creature like a curious shark. After a few moments, he said, "Hmm… hmmm… boy, I got to say, this is just one big canine that needs to be in a doghouse or something. I still don't see why everyone making such a big deal on a lion-dog mutt that knows a little martial arts!". It seems that the dragon still wanted to prove to everyone that he was the best guardian.

Everyone ignored the small lizard, and Aladdin inquired to Meihui, "So, shall we give you a bit of a tour of our home before we find you a place to settle down?". The Chinese woman was surprised by the offer, that the royal family was offering her a place to stay here in the palace! Even though it would be for perhaps a few days or so, it was still a good honor!

She bowed her head and replied, "It would be a great honor to tour your home, and also to stay here too! Thank you!". Mushu said his thanks, but stated that he would like something specific to accommodate him. And when he started to list the things, like a private bath and a personal massage trainer, that was when Genie and Eden snapped their fingers. The cool blue dude summoned a small cricket that was similar to a friend from Mushu's past, the cricket looking at Mushu with an innocent look… then whacking him on the head when it pulled out a large, green mallet from behind its back! How it was even there with no one noticing in the first place, it would remain a mystery. However, it did do the job of silencing the dragon for the moment.

* * *

~Later that night~

It was around 7:45 p.m. when the sun set down on the city of Agrabah, and a long procession line was forming in front of the palace. The citizens were all ready to party and have some fun, many bringing gifts of gratitude for both the royal family and Meihui! It ranged from simple and sure like toys and such from children, to extravagant like exotic carpets and jewelry! Up above the gate, standing on the platform was Aladdin and his family, Genie and Eden behind them with Robin in his mother's arms. Beside them was Meihui, Mushu on her right shoulder as she was amazed at the turnout. All of them were dressed in their best, especially Meihui as she now had on a special silk Chinese dress that was a bit daring and revealing but in a tasteful way. Eden had made the dress herself out of magic, saying she had been to China before but only to the outer edges of the country.

The Chinese beauty stated, "I've seen many turnouts back home, but none of them have been this lively! And the presents and gifts that the people have, it's also amazing!". Usually, only important and higher nobility were allowed to bring presents and such to the Emperor. So seeing the citizens of the desert kingdom doing something like this on such a scale kinda overwhelmed her but in a good way.

Aladdin went out and exclaimed for all to hear, "Everyone! Thank you for coming! The party is inside, and we will begin as soon as the doors open! So come on in, and get ready to have some fun on this day!". The crowd below cheered greatly, and Jasmine gave the signal for the guards to open the door. The massive doors slowly sung inward, and the guests streamed inside. Razoul was at the front of the gates, his arms folded and giving everyone a critical eye as he was taking this celebration seriously. He really wanted to live up to his promise to try better and harder to make sure a security breach like before never occurred again on his watch.

The men, women and children of Agrabah made their way to the Royal Garden and saw that it was truly decked out for a huge celebration. The place had tables of food, fountain drinks that poured forth either punch or wine, a place for all to dance with a band already playing some lively beats, electrical lights placed up all over the perimeter… and the best sight of all, according to the children and young adults at least, King Caesar was there as well. The nine-foot tall monster was awake, and standing at the back of the party area. The divine guardian beast was still a bit uneasy with so many humans around, but once he saw his bonded and the newcomers coming down to the area, he felt a bit more at peace. Luckily for all of them, the Royal Garden was enough to host such a number of people.

The royal family and the magical family came down to greet everyone, and Robin was released from Eden's arms to play with the children. Many greeted the brave and noble royals for their role in finally getting rid of the notorious _Claw Crushers_ and their leader, while others greeted Meihui and Mushu. The small dragon was in a black tuxedo that was made for his frame, and could grow with him when he turned back to his Guardian form, thanks to Genie's magic. The lovely fighter was greeted by many of the people, thanking her for handling the bandits well in the fight. All took in the praise and gratitude, while the ones with gifts left said presents on a table that was guarded by two soldiers. They would be inspected shortly to make sure that all was in the clear.

Genie and Eden leapt into the air and exclaimed together, "Thank you all for coming to the party! Lay back, relax, enjoy the atmosphere, and have a good time!". The two loveable genies liked to be the center of attention for awhile, and the crowd clapped upon seeing the duo perform. The royal family mingled and mixed with the guests, talking and also going over some of the fight scenes that took place earlier. Aladdin and Jasmine often heard the citizens say on how they might have dealed with the deadly bandits, saying that they would have made them run for the hills… if they were either younger or had better equipment. The couple chuckled, seeing that the citizens imaginations going a bit wild on this particular part. Azad and Malak were hanging out with the younger adults, the prince being the center of attention for the lovely ladies, while his sister was being 'charmed' by the young men.

Meihui was having some amorous advances of her own, many of the men going to her and trying to be either charming or dashing to their fiery beauty. But, she dashed their hopes by stating, "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sure you are all good men, but I already have a suitor for me back home in China.". She was telling the truth, she did have a boyfriend back home. He was a young man that was in the Imperial Army, a soldier of decent rank but having excellent qualities that most women sought after. Meihui had sparred with him once, and he was impressed with her abilities. They trained together for about two years or so, and kept together ever since then. His name was Dingxiang, and the young man was preparing to propose to Meihui soon after he had risen a bit more in rank in the army so he could support her more. He really went the distance when it came to his lady love, and it showed.

The party was made more lively by Genie and Eden, who used their magic to really entertain the population at the party with their zany, clean and fun antics! Eden transformed herself into a martial arts fighter, wearing an outfit that was similar to a video game character she played once with her husband. The game was called _Street Fighter_, and Eden had to admit that the character she played as named Chun-Li wore quite a unique outfit. She challenged King Caesar, calling out, "Come on, King Caesar! Let's give our friends here a little demonstration of the martial arts!". The monster, who was surrounded by little children at the moment, let out a sharp bark as he saw the challenge presented before him. He carefully scooted the little ones away, and stalked over to Eden to fight her. The wife of Genie grew a little so that she would be close to the divine guardian beast's size.

Genie came in as a special referee and exclaimed, "MATCH ON! MY BEAUTIFUL AND FIERY FLOWER, EDEN! AND IN THIS CORNER, THE BEING FROM BEYOND THE HEAVENS, KING CAESAR! READY… FIGHT!". He always did love theatrics, and used his magic to create a transparent barrier around the two in an area so the people would not get hurt. The citizens stopped any and all conversations they were having, and looked with the others to see a fight that would possibly never occur again.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Malak, Azad, Meihui and Mushu got some good seats thanks to Genie once again. The visitor from China looked at her friend and said with glee and excitement, "Watch carefully, Mushu! Maybe we can learn something from this!". The little dragon nodded, wanting to see the competition in action.

Eden came in fast with some lightning-fast kicks to the divine guardian monster, but King Caesar reflected every blow! His body was honed due to fighting and divine making, and so his body was absorbing the kicks! After a few moments, he let out a roar and did a rebuff shockwave that sent Eden back a little. The feisty female was a bit surprised by the counter move, but returned by going for a flying kick! King Caesar side-stepped at the right moment to avoid the attack, grabbed her by the shoulders, and tossed her high into the air! All were amazed that the monster did a counter move that used the opponent's own momentum against them. Eden yelled out in surprise as she flew up high into the high, but soon teleported herself back down to the arena, on one knee and a little bit stunned from the reversal technique.

"Ha! That was really good, big guy! Let's show them what happens when someone tries to use this on you! Hiyah!" Eden exclaimed before letting out a shout and shooting a blast of magic at King Caesar! Everyone, minus those that knew of the monster's technique, gasped as they saw a ball of swirling magic heading towards the beast! King Caesar merely stood his ground, and all were again stunned when they saw the magic get absorbed into the monster's right eye… then coming out from the other eye! Eden smirked and batted away her own magic attack, letting go up and explode into colorful fireworks that awed the crowd!

The wife of Genie panted a little and said, "That was really good! Thanks for letting me put on a good show for the guests, King Caesar!". She then gave a traditional bow to the monster, who just nodded in return. Genie turned off the barrier, and Eden returned back to her normal clothing. She was soon greeted by hugs from both her husband and son, who were pouring forth congratulations and compliments on a fight well done! Many also complimented King Caesar on his techniques, skill and power. The monster just looked at the humans who were heaping praises towards him, simply nodded and growled.

Meihui and Mushu were indeed impressed on the fight, especially seeing that the hybrid monster had executed some simple but effective techniques that reminded them of their homeland. The Chinese woman was also impressed by the reflective ability of the divine guardian beast, not knowing anything that can reflect projectiles like that. Mushu was about to make a smart comment, but was cut off by Meihui who put a piece of bread in his mouth to make him be quiet.

The party lasted for an hour or so, until Aladdin and Jasmine went to a podium that was set up at the back of the party. Genie gave him a microphone that he conjured up, and the tapping he gave to it made some minor noise that got everyone's attention. He looked to everyone and stated, "Everyone, thank you for coming again! Right now, we would like to congratulate a special someone that really helped us in the fight against Griffin Claw and his gang of bandits. So everyone, please give a round of applause to Fa Meihui and her guardian dragon Mushu!". The lovely lady came on the podium with the royal couple, receiving a very good ovation while Mushu really hammed it up on her shoulder.

Jasmine then took the microphone and added, "We also want to show our gratitude to a very special friend tonight, and also to make him an honorary citizen and guardian for Agrabah. He may have come from another universe altogether, but he has proven to be a good friend and protector in my mind and heart. So everyone, please now welcome our official citizen of Agrabah… King Caesar!". The crowd went wild as the monster looked at everyone, and also felt the pride and joy coming from his bonded. He felt happiness welling up within him, and he let it out in the form of a mighty roar that surprised all but in a good way.

Azad and Malak laughed in delight, and both rose their cups up and shouted for all to hear, "To King Caesar!". The entire party did the same with their cups, and the party lasted a great long way into the night.

* * *

~At New Orleans~

While the others in Europe were having their parties, Jet Jaguar was also having his… in an unusual way. After he and his human companions had calmed the citizens of New Orleans down, and amazed them with a spectacular magical light show courtesy of Mama Odie and Radelle, the people went back home to get back to sleep so they could start the day right. Aubert, Magali, and Skyler went back with their parents, but they all felt that a breakthrough had occurred in a good way for everyone. It was a bit awkward at the moment, but at least it was a step in the right direction and they were going for it. Odie told the young ones that they could come back to the bayou to visit them, but only with permission from their parents now. The adults were still not too keen on the idea of their children going into the swamp land with no protective escort, but Jet Jaguar took care of that by saying he would come by frequently to take the children to him, Odie and Radelle.

Jacquie La Bouff commented, "I am still a bit uneasy for my son to be in a place like this… but after tonight, I believe that this will be for the better. I trust you and your voodoo companions, Mr. Jaguar.". Indeed, the parents were in line with Mrs. La Bouff's way of thinking. But, they knew that they had to trust the trio in order for them to get back in the good graces of their children.

Mama Odie stated, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mrs. La Bouff! Trust me and the good Lord above when I say this, these young'uns be in good hands!". Radelle nodded as well, adding in that they would make sure the wildlife around here would respect and leave the children alone… if only they did the same to said wildlife. The trio of kids nodded, saying they would do so.

So the group left with their folks, and soon all was quiet once again in the swamp lands. Odie looked to her mentor as she, her and Jet Jaguar went back up to their boathouse abode and stated, "Wow… what a night this has been, eh everyone?".

Radelle replied, "It sure has. Thank the High One above that things didn't go south, as the case may be. We made a good step in the right direction, and hopefully it will keep going that way.". The two African women were very much relieved that things turned out good, and maybe someday the people of the town… no, the nation would come together to welcome blacks as true equals.

Jet Jaguar commented, "I believe that it will come. Perhaps not in the way back in my world, but it will come.". The two mature women looked to the metal man with a soul, and Jet Jaguar explained to them on what occurred back in his world as they continued on up to the boathouse. When they finally got there, Odie and Radelle were more then surprised to learn that Jet Jaguar's universe was similar to their own. They mentally said a prayer that in their world, blacks and whites would come to live in harmony and as equals.

Once they reached their home, Jet Jaguar was ready to go back to sleep mode, when Radelle called out to him. She said, "Young man, I need to speak with you.". The android was a bit puzzled by her serious demeanor, but he went and stood before the voodoo queen. Radelle took out her staff, and held it in a line between herself and Jet Jaguar. The tip started to glow in a strong golden color, and Odie was wondering on what she was doing.

The elderly woman announced, "Jet Jaguar, for your service, kindness and strength that has helped us out more then we can even begin to remember, I make you a special and honorary citizen of this here bayou. You have earned this gift through your compassion, strength, courage and kindness. You have the trust and help of this swamp and its inhabitants forever more. I hope and pray that you do not do anything to break said trust.". The magical tip slowly created a single, golden thread that went out and touched Jet Jaguar's chest plate area. Soon, the android was glowing in a golden aura and his soul felt more stronger, at peace and exhilarated at the same time! It was the most unusual but good kind of feeling that he ever felt, even topping the day he found his soul and voice. It lasted for a few minutes, then the golden light and aura died down from both him and Radelle's staff.

The teacher of Odie smiled at her friend, and reached out to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Even though it was cold metal, she did not mind for it was a kiss of family. Radelle had now considered Jet Jaguar as family! She turned to her student and said, "Now, I believe it's time to get some sleep. We have some work to do in the afternoon.". She then went to her room, which was outside on the deck. Radelle preferred to sleep outside, with the large branches of the tree they were in offering protection.

Odie went to the android and gave him another hug as well. She said, "Ooh, boy! You really made us proud tonight! And being made a citizen like that, what a treat sugar! Now, go and get your sleep now, darlin. Like she said, we got some work to do tomorrow! Though… if you want, you can go and see what the town is like. See if what we did really changed anything.". Jet Jaguar thought on it for a moment, and said that he would consider going there sometime later in the afternoon to see if any progress was made.

The student of Radelle simply nodded to him, and went to her room to sleep. Jet Jaguar walked outside and went to where the front of the ship was, sitting down Indian-style and going into sleep mode. It had been quite a night for all of them.

~Next morning~

Morning soon arose, and most of the citizens were back on their feet and ready to seize the day. Of course, many were still a bit tired from the ruckus that had occurred last night, but they found the strength to continue on forward. But of course, this day was different as the people were now a little more… tolerant towards one another now. Whites started to be a little more courteous and nice to the blacks, and the African Americans also seemed to be a bit more bold and upright but not in an overly proud way. They held their heads up a little higher, but with confidence and grace. It seemed that the night in the bayou had worked a little bit after all, though small it was still noticeable.

The children emerged from their homes, and most went to the Le Bouff plantation manor. Aubert was already up and finishing breakfast when the servant maid opened the door, and in came the little ones! The Le Bouff boy was very much surprised by this, and was the servants and parents. He looked to them and asked quietly, "Yes… how can I help you?".

One of the kids exclaimed, "Hey! Are you the kid that my parents told about? The one who is friends with a real machine man?". One by one, the kids shouted out their questions to Aubert, and he realized these were the children of the parents from the mob last night. He looked up to see that standing in the doorway now was Magali and Skyler, the little lady having a confident smirk on her face while his African-American friend just wore a smile that said he was very pleased with the situation.

Aubert felt his confidence and peace growing when he saw his friends nearby, then stated, "All right, all right! Hold on… I'll explain everything outside, where we can give my parents some peace and quiet. Also, want to tell it all with my friends.". He excused himself from the table, and went to where his friends were at, and quickly the crowd followed the trio outside. Mr. and Mrs. Le Bouff were a bit surprised on the interruption of their breakfast, but slowly some good parental pride rose in them as they saw that their son was really coming out of his shell.

Enéas commented, "Well, I think that today is going to be a very memorable day for our boy. And also… maybe this is the start of a new day for us.". His wife smiled, feeling the same way that today was a new day for them… a day where they could treat their fellow ebony human beings better.

Meanwhile, while Aubert and his friends were having their fun… something ominous was happening at the Henderson estate. Xavier and Louie were already up, and was about to ask their boss on what he wanted to do today, but saw that the manor was empty. They looked around, but found no signs of life. Louie yelled out, "Boss! Boss! Mr. Henderson, where are you?!". The two had not seen their leader after being tossed away by Jet Jaguar, and automatically assumed that he was home. When no answer came, Xavier contemplated on coming back later, because the place was giving off bad vibes as something was really wrong.

Just then, the door slammed shut and the manor was now in darkness! The two hired hands yelped in fear and surprise, and Louie fumbled inside his pants pocket until he found some matches that he always kept on his being. He struck one, and when the flame alit in his hand, he quickly searched and found a candlestick and lit the flame on it. He and his friend stuck together as they felt something pervasive… evil now flowing through the manor. Xavier exclaimed, "Hey! Whose doing this?! Where are you?! What are you?!".

He got his answer when a cold, evil chuckle floating into the room that sent their souls shuddering like they were being visited by Devil himself. Louie shakily looked for the source of the noise, but the light revealed nothing. He shouted out, "COME ON… S-S-S-SHOW YOURSELF, RIGHT NOW YA HEAR?!". He would soon regret having said that, for he heard something coming down the stairs. Footsteps cool, steady, sure… ominous. The two men looked towards the stairs, and saw that it was Aimari Henderson, dressed in his finest. However, they knew that something was… off about their employer.

Xavier inquired in a squeaky voice, "M-M-Mr. Henderson? W-W-What happened to you?". They saw that his eyes were cool and collected, but his face showed a malevolent mischief that did not belong there. A smile, one twisted and perverse, on his face. And behind him… a shadow that seemed to be moving on its own!

Aimari answered them in a cool tone, "Let's just say I have had a change myself… and for the better for evil. Hehehehe…". The two hired hands shook badly like dried leaves in a hurricane, seeing that their employer had indeed changed… but for the far, far worse.

* * *

~At Randers~

Hans was having a field day at the moment, as the Master Crystal had brought him fifty one human beings that wore cloaks and many other dangerous weapons with them. He looked to see that some of them were in bad shape, but they were healed in a flash by the Master Crystal magic. He gave a wicked smile and exclaimed, "Great day indeed! I finally have the forces I need to take down Copenhagen, to defeat Hrok once and for all!". However, his celebration was cut off quick when a dagger was embedded in the place he had just been sitting on. His eyes wide, Hans turned to see the owner who threw the dagger. It was Griffin Claw, and the leader of the notorious band of thieves was glaring at him hard.

He spoke, "Who are you, boy? Where are we? How did we get here?". The leader was both great aggravated, and a little bit disoriented due to the magical teleport trip. The other Claw members, who were regaining their senses after being magically healed, were wondering on the same things as their leader just presented.

Hans wore a smug smirk and answered, "My name is Hans, soon-to-be ruler of the entire known world. You are in another part of the world, and I will leave it at that. As for how you got here, none of your business. For now… you all work for me.". He expected the men and women to cower in fear of him, but all he got was aggravated looks and growls from the bandit group.

Griffin laughed coldly and answered, "Myself and my forces answer to no one else, Hans. In fact, you will tell me everything on how we got here… and I mean everything.". He got up and retrieved his precious dagger, now looking hard and coolly at the ex-prince. However, Griffin was confused when the man did not cower but actually laughed at his statement!

Hans stated, "You really do not know the situation you are in, do you? Well… let me show you something that will convince all of you that I am someone to follow, always.". He snapped his fingers, and the whole ground started to shake and quake. The _Claw Crushers_ looked everywhere, then looked up through the hole in the roof to see… the face of Space Godzilla! The entire lot gasped in awe and shock, then covered their ears when the monster let loose a horrifying roar that shook the castle and land! Griffin was in total shock for the first time in his entire life, seeing a beast that would put the great Titans of old in Greek mythology to shame. Hans laughed loudly as he saw the look of terror and awe on the faces of the bandits and Griffin Claw.

"You see now, dear colleague. You have two choices here; to serve me and follow my every whim and command. Or… you can experience pain like no other. Believe me when I say this that Space Godzilla here can do much more then just stomp you all out of existence. Much more. Hehehehe…" Hans stated as he sat down upon the throne. Griffin had retreated back down with his troops, still amazed to see such a being. But, he still had his wits together and formulated an idea.

He looked to Hans and stated, "Me and my forces only follow the strongest and more clever of all leaders. If you want to have the services of my force, the _Claw Crushers_, then you must defeat me in combat. One on one, that is it. The winner is the one who makes the other submit or yield.". The ex-prince looked at Griffin, and assumed right that he was the leader of the outfit. He was thinking for some moments on his throne, and Master Crystal told him to accept the challenge. That it also wanted to see if he was a capable wielder of its power.

Hans rose up from his throne and said, "Very well. I accept your challenge. We battle here and now, in the Throne Room. And I hope you are ready to hand over the reins of leadership to me, stranger.". He had picked up a sword from one of the suits of armor nearby, mentally commanding the Master Crystal to have it use the basic four elements of nature; wind, water, fire and lighting. The crystal accepted, but told him it was another price to pay later on. Hans ignored it and got into a stance.

Griffin took out his dagger, and also commanded one of his troops to throw him another weapon. A young lady threw to him a morning star that was nearby, one that had good reach and was quite spiky. Said weapon was modified, a button on the bottom that could turn the short weapon into a whip. The chain-link was hidden in the staff, and could be retracted back with the twist of the handle. It was a clever design indeed. Griffin looked to his opponent and stated, "The name is Griffin Claw, boy. And you better pray to whatever it is you pray to… because I will show you no mercy at all!".

The two got into their stances, which held for a moment before Space Godzilla let out another roar, and that signaled the start of the match! Both prince and leader charged at one another, ready to clash weapon against weapon!

The fight was on!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Again, thank you Jesus for giving me the inspiration and determination to see this chapter through! Hans and Griffin clash in a struggle of steel and will, of strength and strategy! Who will win? Find out later on the future!

Also, the reason Jet Jaguar is not a complete citizen of New Orleans yet is that the people still need some time to really get things together. Also, the android has to complete some more tasks to earn the trust of the people. So for now, he is an honorary friend and citizen of the bayou.

In the next chapter, we will fast forward a little bit into the future. But rest assured, everything will fall into place! I promise! In the next chapter, see how Godzilla and Little Godzilla have gotten used to their new status and station in their respected areas. I promise you, the action and fun in here will hopefully be worthy of classic Disney and Toho

Now for the questions: What would you tell Mushu talking to Aladdin and his family like he did? Would you challenge King Caesar to a friendly spar, even with Genie and Eden's help? Would you let Jet Jaguar escort the little ones back into the swamp, even after what happened? What would you be thinking after seeing Aimari's little transformation? And finally… who will win in the match Hans vs. Griffin, and how so?

R&amp;R, enjoy, no flames and leave long reviews!)


	32. Chapter 32

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you are all well. Things going a little screwy with the site, but hopefully it will get resolved. I thank God and Jesus again for giving me the drive and determination to finish my _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy plan! He gave me my imagination, and I am putting it to good use here as best I can! So again, thank you Lord!

In this chapter, you will see the start of the big battle that is going to be coming up soon! Yes, you heard right. This chapter is the start of the battle that will commence in the future; where Toho monster fight meets with Disney characters! It will be excellent, that much I promise! In this chapter, we fast-forward ahead four days. And this will feature Godzilla and Little Godzilla, plus their bonded humans. Prepare for more depth seriousness, sprinkled with bits of humor along the way, as the Disney ladies and their companions go in way over their heads to be with their bonded monsters!

Also, I really do hope that someone has looked more in depth to the requests I have been giving out. If someone is capable of doing a _**Sofia the First**_ &amp; _**Monsters and Magic**_ fusion spin-off, please tell me as soon as possible. And also for someone to do a YouTube video review of my two novels. Please PM me if any wish to do any of these things!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are by Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the music and songs put down here. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit that they deserve.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 32

The sun was rising up on the kingdom of Arendelle, a new day that was filled with endless possibilities and opportunities. For the citizens of the kingdom, the opportunities presented itself in the form of a certain saurian that was underneath the water. A crowd was gathered around once again near the cool liquid, most of them children and young adults. Some of them had plates of cooked meat, all of it sizzling and still rather warm. Among them in the group was Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Alice and Regina, and they seemed to be eager as the young ones but with more self-control. A little girl of about seven years of age looked to Anna and Elsa and asked, "When is he going to come up? Me and my mama made this juicy steak just for him!".

The brunette beauty gave a patient, wonderful smile as she replied, "Don't worry, sweetie. He'll come up soon… there! Look!". She soon pointed towards the far end of the water, where bubbles started to rise and froth up madly! The little girl, and the rest of the children gave out a cheer as they saw their latest citizen/guardian starting to rise up from the water. Coming to the surface from the bubbling froth emerged… Godzilla the King of the Monsters! The saurian roared loudly as he emerged from his watery home, the group cheering louder then ever when they heard it.

Elsa giggled at the actions of the group and commented, "I think that we might be hearing a lot of them trying to imitate that roar from now on.". Regina replied that she would not blame them, as she had gone through a phase like that when she and her brother Carlitos were little, shortly after Godzilla and his companions left back for their own universe all those years ago.

Alice smiled and said, "I still can't believe that for four days now, the citizens of this realm have really come to call Godzilla their own. Even after we told them on what Godzilla eats and how we feed him every morning.". It was true, the people of Arendelle had taken a shine to the monster from another universe. Well, more or less the young and next generation have.

After the party that occurred four days ago in Godzilla's honor, the royal ladies and their two companions had told much on what they knew of the monster. The townsfolk were a bit nervous that Godzilla ate meat, but Elsa assured them that he only ate the steaks that they prepared for him each morning. And it seems that the six or so steaks is enough to sate the saurian's hunger until the next day. When the children and young adults heard of that, they pleaded and asked their mothers to help them prepare some food for Godzilla. At first, the wise mothers told them that it was the duty of the royal ladies to feed Godzilla and that put the little ones off for a bit. However, just yesterday, Elsa and Anna told them they could make a meal for the King of the Monsters. And today was this day! So with much joy and determination, each child woke up early and had their mothers cook some steaks for their new friend.

Anna smile grew a bit more and stated, "I know, and it's a dream come true on how they have come to accept Godzilla! It's almost the same as when the people accepted Elsa three years ago after that… event with Hans.". Her smile faded a little bit, as the memory of what happened three years ago resurfaced. The vile prince had manipulated the women like puppets, all in order to secure the land for his own use and base purposes. Fortunately, it was the strong family love between the siblings that had set them free in more ways than one. Elsa put a hand on her sister's shoulders, and the painful memories vanished quickly.

The Snow Queen commented, "I have to agree with you on there. But… I have a feeling that something is wrong with Godzilla. Lately, he has been a bit more… agitated for some reason.". The others looked at her curiously, and wondered what she meant by that.

For the past two days, Elsa had noticed a slight shift in the saurian's behavior. He had frequently left the surface of the water in the early afternoons, and was looking to the southwest of the land. The lovely lady had seen this for some time, but usually alone when no one was around. Anna was either with her new friends doing something in the village, or all three of them were with Kristoff and Sven on some mini-adventure in the wilderness. The guards had managed to find and bring back the Ice Master and his faithful reindeer friend to the kingdom, and both got a grilling from Captain Rissing on the affair involving Godzilla and the Rock Wyrm. Fortunately, the blonde beau of Anna kept his mouth shut when it came to the Mountain trolls that were with them on that fateful day. Now, Kristoff was forced to stay in the village for some time until things could be sorted out with the saurian's stay in Arendelle.

Elsa said, "He goes off from the water and goes on land, and looks to the southwest. He seems to get agitated, growling and stomping his feet as if trying to discern something he can't fully understand yet. It's quite strange, actually. And after that, he just stares off into space for some time. And when he is like that, the animals from the woods actually get closer to him. And when he snaps out of it and goes back into the water, they scatter.". Indeed, this puzzled Anna and Alice but not Regina.

The Spanish-born beauty stated, "Actually, I have heard about this before from my friend, Princess Melody. Well, when she was a princess back then. I believe it's Godzilla's sixth sense. She told me that he can sense where danger is at, and can always go to where he needs to be at just the right time to meet the threat.". Anna and Elsa were interested in this, as was Alice. Usually, people often left the area when they sensed danger approaching. But Godzilla actually wanting to go and meet the threat?! That was a new one on them.

The four's little discussion was put on hold when Godzilla let out a large belch of some kind, and the ladies saw that all of the plates the little ones had brought were all empty. Many giggled, laughed or groaned at Godzilla's little release of gas. Though, the royal women and their two companions were glad that he just released a belch instead of blue radiation fire. The saurian let out another roar before diving back into the water, the children and young adults waving good bye to him and thanking him for eating their prepared food.

Anna and the others smiled warmly at the scene, very much glad that their green-skinned friend was receiving love instead of hate like back in his own world. The crowd slowly departed, the kids either going back to their homes or going to other areas so they could hang out with friends. The princess looked to her sister and inquired, "So, what shall we do for the day?".

Elsa answered, "I believe that today is the day we send the Duke back home… with our special orders and request.". The four ladies had serious frowns on their faces, as they remembered the days on dealing with the elder noble who almost obliterated them by accident.

Captain Raven Rissing had the ladies come to the Throne Room yesterday, to discuss the sentencing of the Duke of Weselton. After some interrogation, the military captain had indeed found that the incident was in fact an accident… a very foolish one that almost cost Arendelle her post precious royal women. Raven and some of the other nobles of the land discussed this, and many favored that he and his bodyguards be executed for manslaughter. However, the lovely ladies did not like this approach at all. It was Anna that suggested that the Duke and his henchmen be taken back to Weselton in chains, and that once there, he would be stripped of his royal titles and anything resembling authority. That he would be demoted to that of a mere servant, a fate worse than death when it came to someone like the Duke. The princess explained that this punishment would be better, since the elderly noble would have no resources whatsoever to use and would be closely watched by anyone who wanted to have said servant. This surprised Elsa, since she assumed that her sister would be the most heated in doing what was necessary to make sure the old fool did not do anything like this again.

Anna told them that for once, she was using her head like her sister, which again stunned the ladies and Raven a little. Elsa had commented, "So, I am rubbing off on you after all. There is hope yet. Hehehe…". She was rewarded with Anna sticking her tongue out at her childishly, causing the group to chuckle/giggle a little. Elsa, Regina and Alice agreed with the punishment, though the black-haired beauty did comment that she wanted to feed the Duke and his flunkies to Godzilla. Raven then wrote down the punishment on paper, and presented to the noble family leaders. And in a short amount of time, the punishment was acceptable and thus the Duke and his cronies would be sent back so that he would lose his power and authority. Captain Jonathan would be set off with a suspension of one month from going on any kind of voyage without pay.

Well, now today was the day that the Duke was going to be sent off back to his own land to receive a punishment that would cost him his titles, power, nobility and authority! To the women, this was justice at its best. The four soon walked back to the castle, going to prepare for the event and to make sure that the Duke is sent on his way back home with an Arendelle representative.

However, it seemed that Fate and Destiny had other ideas in store for the four ladies.

The four arrived back at the castle courtyard, Anna and Elsa preparing to split from Alice and Regina to go to their rooms to change. However, upon passing the Throne Room, they heard a loud male shouting in there! All of them recognized it as Captain Rissing's voice, and the four all went to the Throne Room to investigate. Anna and Regina opened the door, Elsa at the ready with her hands outstretched to perform any ice power if need be. But the four were surprised when they saw Captain Rissing holding his saber to someone they thought they would never see again. It was Håvard, the Mountain troll apprentice to Lady Benedikta! The magic-user was standing patiently with his arms crossed, while the human before him wielded his weapon and was poised to strike should the being before him tried something.

"Håvard?! What are you doing here?! Captain, stand down! He is a friend of ours!" Elsa exclaimed before she and the others ran over to them, Raven briefly taking a glance at his queen and princess before focusing back on the troll. In his view at the moment, he was an enemy.

He looked at Elsa and inquired, "Your Highness, you know this creature?! He just appeared from the ground, burrowing through it like a rabbit or gopher!". Indeed, Raven had been making his rounds through the palace and was in the Throne Room when a little tremor got his attention. He was wondering on what it could be, when he saw that a mound of earth was coming through the stone floor! He was curious until bursting forth from the mound like a rabbit was the Mountain troll, and that was when he let out a yell and took out his blade.

Anna stated, "Yes, we know him! Raven, please stand down! You can trust him!". The captain of the royal guard was now wondering on how many secrets the royal women had been keeping from him. First it was Godzilla, now this strange being whom he had never seen before. However, he had faith in his rulers and slowly put away his saber back in its sheath. But he kept his eyes fixed on the Mountain troll, just in case it got any deadly ideas or the like.

Regina inquired, "Mr. Håvard, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you ever since the incident with the Rock Wyrm.". All of the ladies then saw on how serious their friend was, a solemn look on his face the whole time. The women were puzzled, and with Elsa a little bit concerned, about the behavior of their companion. Håvard simply bowed and took a step to the right, and just in time as from the mound he just emerged from appeared Lady Benedikta herself! She rose from the ground with a grace and refinement that befitted royalty. Elsa and Anna gasped in surprise before bowing down to her, a show of respect among royal peers. Raven, Regina and Alice were confused by the lady's appearance and by their friend's actions.

"Elsa, Anna… it is good to see you again. I only wish that it was under better circumstances." Benedikta stated in a solemn voice, the royal women now seeing that she had quite the serious look on her face.

Raven inquired, "Ummm… I am a little confused here. Who are you, and how is it you know Princess Anna and Queen Elsa?". He felt REALLY out of the loop now, and wanted some answers now. Elsa looked to her captain and stated that she will explain everything to him later, but asked to wait and hear on their friend.

Lady Benedikta answered Raven, "Thank you for defending me, your Highness. But, he is right to ask and I will answer. My name is Lady Benedikta, leader and matriarch of the Mountain Trolls that dwell within this part of the nation. I know of their Royal Highnesses due to my apprentice here bringing me both them, and Godzilla.". The captain seemed satisfied with that answer, though he was stunned to learn of mythical creatures such as trolls and such.

The lady/leader of the Mountain trolls looked to Elsa and Anna, and handed them a piece of rolled up parchment. She stated, "This was meant to come to you, but it came to us. I believe that Fate and Destiny are at work here. Read it and understand what I mean.". The royal women read the parchment, and soon their eyes grew wide on what they have read. The message stated:

_Dear Princess Anna and Queen Elsa,_

_It is I, King Hrok of Denmark. I only wished that this message spoke of good news. But alas, it is not. My kingdom… no, the entire nation of Europe is about to face something that we have never encountered before! My youngest and misguided brother Hans, he has now in his possession magic. The kind we have never encountered before, and he has used it to summon and control two powerful creatures that are literally not of this world! Already Anesa, Grena and Randers have fallen to my brother's two monsters. My spies report that their names are Gigan and Space Godzilla, and they are even more incredible then the tales of the Titans from Ancient Greece!_

_I had thought to spare you from this trouble that we face, believing that we would be able to handle this ourselves. And also to spare you and Anna from ever seeing that badly misguided brother of mine. But sadly, it seems I need to call on you and your kingdom's help to defend Copenhagen from Hans. Our time is short, and I only hope to hear a positive reply quickly._

_Sincerely,_

_King Hrok of the entire isle of Denmark_

The ladies were in shock, and saw that the date this message was sent was four days ago! Elsa silently handed over the paper to Raven, who took it and started to read it with Alice and Regina. Anna looked to Lady Benedikta and inquired softly, "Your Grace… how… why would you keep something this important for us?". In truth, the princess was in a bit of a rage from having something like this kept from her and Elsa for so long. However, she felt that her friend did have a reason, and thanks to her sister's teachings on patience and self-control, she was able to speak without going off like the fiery firecracker she was.

The leader of the Mountain trolls answered, "We had to keep it from you so that we can act. I beg your Grace's pardon but… you do not have an army of any sort. If you had gotten this message earlier, you would not have been able to offer any help. Elsa, your ice powers are formidable. But against Gigan and Space Godzilla, you would be pushed beyond your limits. And that would be dangerous, for both you and the people who were around.". The words had hit them quite hard indeed for they were true.

Arendelle had no standing army at all. Just troops numbering a little over 350, and that was it. The mountain area they lived in provided protection, a natural buffer against any kind of intruders who came from the outside. The waters in the land were also well-defended thanks to points where any kind of sea offensive would be spotted and be neutralized quickly. Add in Elsa's ice abilities, and Arendelle was pretty much a safe haven for the innocent and good.

There was also another thing to consider was that Lady Benedikta also proved a point when it came to Elsa's ice powers against Space Godzilla and Gigan. Both were space monsters, having long adapted to being in the extremes of heat and cold that existed in the cosmos. While the Snow Queen would most likely freeze them in place, it would take and require an enormous amount of energy to do so! And that kind of energy would seriously harm Elsa, while also freezing a good chunk of the land for an extremely long time!

Håvard stepped beside his ladyship and said, "That is why we believe that Destiny and Fate are at work here, that we have gotten the message instead of you and Elsa. Lady Benedikta has had these three days to plan, to prepare… and to fight. The Mountain trolls have decided that the time to hide… is over.". Now that got the royal women good, as they knew that Mountain trolls had valued secrecy. And for them to be forced to come out and fight told them that the situation was indeed serious!

Regina inquired, "But… prepare how? Don't tell me you have an army that can stop this Space Godzilla and Gigan?". She wanted to know more about these monsters later on, especially on the one who was called Space Godzilla.

Benedikta answered, "We have been using the past three days to bring together the many families and groups of Mountain trolls who live all over the region, and also outfit all of our best fighters for war. Many male and female trolls now stand ready to take on this threat. More then 1,200 soldiers are ready to fight.". Now that got the attention of the group good, because gathering and preparing that many beings for battle was extraordinary! Raven made a mental note in his mind to talk more with the mythic beings, to talk about strategy and how to properly prepare an army.

Alice asked, "But, if you already have that many now ready to fight, why come to see us?".

Håvard replied, "Us Mountain trolls do not like water, Miss Alice. We cannot swim, and even though many of us have magical ability, we are saving it for the fight against Hans. That is why we have come to ask Princess Anna and Queen Elsa something very important.". He then bowed to his lady, who stood before the two royal women of Arendelle. The beautiful lady mountain troll then did something that not even her apprentice could fathom… she bowed on one knee to Anna and Elsa, a sign of respect and humility.

She stated, "Your Grace, we know that you two bear ill will towards ex-prince Hans. And I believe it is justified. We also know that even with this many numbers against Hans and his forces, it will not be enough. I am asking… pleading with you to lend us your sailing crafts, and that you come with us towards this fight.". Raven rose up and exclaimed that it was not going to happen, as he was not about to let his Royal Highnesses go off to a ferocious battle! However, he was stopped with a serious look from both Anna and Elsa. Regina and Alice looked on patiently, wondering on where this would go.

The princess looked towards Lady Benedikta and replied, "You can use our ships to send your warriors to battle at Copenhagen. And we WILL accompany you, along with some of our own soldiers.". Captain Rissing and the other humans were stunned by the news, more the captain then the guests of Arendelle.

Elsa added, "Also, thank you for telling us this. You are right; we have no army and even my ice powers would most likely be taxed to the limit if fighting the monsters on my own. And I would like some help to subdue these monsters, and also Hans for good.". Both sisters looked at one another, tempered looks in their eyes as they nodded. This issue with Hans was personal, and it seemed that now was the time to settle it once and for all! The female Mountain troll rose up back on both feet, very much grateful towards the royal women. Håvard smiled, very relieved that things were going in their favor.

Regina then asked, "Hey, I think that is why Godzilla has been acting the way he has been! Remember? Copenhagen is about southwest of here, more or less. I bet that he was looking in that direction because that is where the fight is going to be at!". Anna, Elsa and Alice then saw that it all made perfect sense now! Raven was again out of the loop, as he had been using his time to either train his men or to interrogate the Duke and his henchmen. He had rarely seen the saurian, only spotting him on occasion when he was swimming in the water.

The matriarch of the Mountain trolls stated, "Also, I believe that Godzilla will be needed at the battle as well. He will be a good ally as he was in the past, if you remember.". Anna, Elsa and Regina knew exactly what she meant as they had witnessed the King of the Monsters battle and save this world before sixteen years ago.

However, Alice put in, "How can Godzilla help? According to the message here, these two monsters Space Godzilla and Gigan are close to the size of the Titans. And Godzilla… well…". There was no need to say more, since the radioactive mutated dinosaur was only ten feet tall.

Håvard stated, "Actually, I believe that the answer to restoring Godzilla's power and size lies here.". He then explained that during the entire time they learned about Godzilla, he had been studying him from the mountain via magic. And come to discover that the King of the Monsters had a unique life sign that could be identified easily. So, the apprentice had used this time to come up with a way to locate Godzilla should he wander out of Arendelle territory. He brought up a pendent that had an emerald arrow on it, and said gem was glowing a bright blue color with a bit of red mixed into it.

Lady Benedikta stated, "Remember what I showed you last time, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa? That Godzilla was shrunk down when he came here the first time all those years ago? The other queens found what trapped their power, and when it was broken…". She allowed the lovely ladies to figure it out on their own, and when they did, their eyes widened greatly. That meant that Godzilla's stored, real power was somewhere nearby!

Anna turned to Captain Raven and ordered, "Captain, have your men and the servants search the castle! Look for anything that is glowing in a blue with a bit of red in it! That has to be the thing that is holding all of Godzilla's real power! Bring it to us as fast as you can!". The young man bowed to his Highness and left the room, saying it would be done. He was a little glad to get out of there now, since his head was still spinning a bit and he needed to figure things out before anything else could be thrown at him that would make his headache a little worse.

Elsa looked to her Mountain troll friends and asked, "So, what should we do now? It seems we have a lot of planning to do, and little time to do it.". The Duke and his cronies were now put on the hold shelf, so to speak. It seemed that something incredible and big had just occurred, and Arendelle's finest ladies were right in the middle of it along with the King of the Monsters!

* * *

~At Lelystad~

While things were starting to heat up at Godzilla's neck of the woods, his son was having the time of his life with his bonded companions and more! Little Godzilla had been the playmate and companion of the little ones and young adults ever since his introduction into Lelystad those four days ago. Rapunzel had her hands full now when it came to the little saurian, as in the early mornings, all the way up to the evenings that the little humans wanted to play with the monster. The princess was running around either playing with him and the children, or trying to keep the son of Godzilla from doing some damage due to his curious nature. She once stated, "Oooh… now I know how a mother feels.". Of course, that brought a slight blush to her face as she did want to have children in the future with her husband.

The king and queen were also proud on how Rapunzel was handling her new responsibility, and also felt a little sad since they saw her interactions with Little Godzilla and the children. They had lost many good years and times with their daughter ever since she was kidnapped as an infant long ago, but had vowed to make up for the lost times as best they could. And seeing their beautiful and most precious treasure playing with the young ones and Godzilla brought a certain kind of pride and joy in their hearts, as they knew she would soon be a good mother when the time came. And hopefully, they could spoil the grandchildren rotten! In addition, they saw that Rapunzel's hair was growing longer and the magic was getting stronger. Already, her natural brunette color was fading fast to be replaced by the blonde color she had when she was born.

Of course, Little Godzilla had his own adventures when he was not playing with the humans in the village. He and Rapunzel got into some mischief of their own due to their pixie friends! Tinkerbell and her main friends from Pixie Hollow had been around the human kingdom the entire time, and were having fun with their friends while being careful not to get caught. One such example was that Tinkerbell and Rosetta were doing some magic for Little Godzilla, Rapunzel, Buizel and Pascal in the royal garden when they heard the footsteps of human soldiers! It was a patrol unit that was on duty, and the princess forgot that they were there. The clever tinker fairy and the belle beauty fairy had to hide somewhere quick, and they only being around to hide them was Little Godzilla, so they flew behind him and hid behind his back.

The patrol guards spotted the four, and Rapunzel waved to them as did Little Godzilla. While the men were delighted to see the royal beauty, they still had some reservations about the saurian. Not anything negative, but a bit wary still since his appearance was still getting used to around here. While they were walking away towards their new destination, Tinkerbell and Rosetta peeked out from behind their friend. They breathed a sigh of relief until the Garden-talent fairy realized on where they were, and quickly their magic reacted to Little Godzilla's radiation energy! Rosetta was about to tell Tinkerbell to not make any sudden movements or gestures, but she herself did in a bit of a panic, and with a wave of her hand, several large tulips grew to about five times their normal size! They sprayed some of their pollen into the air, and the wind shifted so that the pollen would go to the soldiers. The two soldiers quickly started to sneeze, their eyes watering, and their skin itching like crazy! They ran out of their fast, sneezing and running into walls and such in an attempt to escape the pollen cloud.

Rapunzel and her friends started to laugh hard after seeing a hilarious sight, while Little Godzilla was curious on why the humans fled from what seemed to him a harmless cloud. Needless to say, the pixies were a little more careful from that day on until the mixture of magic and radiation was out of their systems.

Thus Princess Rapunzel had all sorts of adventures, be it in the castle or outside with the citizens! From playing hide-and-seek with the children and the saurian, to having magical mischief with the pixies such as Vidia and Iridessa when they used their super-charged magic to create such funny antics.

However, they noticed that something was going on with their green-skinned friend. Currently, the princess, her animal companions and the pixies were in a room that was close to the Throne Room. Fortunately, the room was empty and there was not a single soul around. Rapunzel said, "Everyone… I think something is wrong with Little Godzilla. For some time after we play or get back from the village, he seems to stare out to the north-northeast. He squeaks loudly, and then goes silent and goes into a trance like he is hypnotized. And one time… I saw his eyes actually glow red! It was a bit eerie...". This got their attention, for they had seen Little Godzilla do exactly that on more than one occasion.

Silvermist said, "I know what you mean. Just a little while ago, while me and him were at the waters behind the castle having a little fun, his eyes glowed red for a moment before he turned to that direction. He seemed to stare out into space for a few minutes, and not even splashing water in his face would not wake him! I started to get a little worried, but he broke out of whatever trance he was in.". The pixies, animals and Rapunzel were wondering on what was going on with their companion.

"I wonder what is going on? Do you think he's going through a change? You know, how certain animals do when they are ready to turn into something else?" Vidia inquired, making everyone look to Fawn. The Animal-talent fairy looked at everyone, then shrugged her shoulders indicating that she did not know what was going on with their charge. She had been studying Little Godzilla for all this time, but there was still some things that she was not sure of the little monster.

A voice came out of nowhere spoke, "He is not changing, but rather he is following his father's instincts.". Everyone looked this way and that to see on where the voice came from, though they knew who it was. Appearing in the middle of the group, in a swirl of black and white magic pixie dust, was Lady Airlia! Buizel and Pascal jumped and hid behind Rapunzel, as this magical entrance spooked them a little. And she was not alone! Following her was Queen Clarion and the Ministers of the Seasons, and all of them wore serious expressions on their faces.

"Lady Airlia! Queen Clarion and… the Ministers? W-What is going on here?" Zarina inquired, all a bit stunned to see the most important and powerful pixies from Pixie Hollow here in a large human dwelling.

The Time/Space-talented fairy had a solemn look and replied, "It seems that the time has come to reveal our existence to Rapunzel's parents, for Little Godzilla is following his father's instincts… the sixth sense of going to where he needs to be. The need to get into a fight.". Rapunzel and the others gasped at the news, wondering on what would prompt Little Godzilla to follow such an instinct and why would he want to go to a fight.

Queen Clarion put in, "For some time, we have learned much of Little Godzilla due to both observing him here… and also observing the actions he and his father took in his own universe. We have done so through the magic of Lady Airlia. And it seems that Little Godzilla has his father's unique ability… a sixth sense that tells him where he needs to be at the right time, whenever there is an opponent to be fought. An enemy to fight.".

Fawn exclaimed, "What?! B-But he's just a little one! More then a baby! He can't fight! He shouldn't fight!". Many of the pixies agreed, and so did Rapunzel. However, the Ministers of the Season and their leader still had solemn, serious looks on their faces that told them there was more to be said.

The Minister of Winter, Snowflake said, "It cannot be helped. With Lady Airlia's help, we saw on who it is that Little Godzilla wants to fight. Look…". Said pixie put on her swirling viewing portal, and the audience got a look at the monsters that was pulling at Little Godzilla's instincts. They all gasped and recoiled in horror upon seeing Gigan and Space Godzilla, both of whom looked to be quite ferocious and terrifying!

Lady Airlia soon closed the magical viewing portal and stated, "These two monsters are not like Little Godzilla, for when they entered our universe, they still retained their true size and power. Just putting this mildly, they would make the giants and titans in the ancient stories seem like a joke.". All were starting to think that Little Godzilla was now crazy, wanting to go and fight beings that were very scary and dwarfed the little guy. Tinkerbell asked if there was a way for them to keep Little Godzilla from leaving, to stay here in safety. Alas, the answer she got just made her heart fall even more.

The Minister of Autumn, Redleaf answered, "I am afraid that we cannot simply hide him here in the mortal realm. These two monsters… they are being controlled by a powerful and very reckless human, who is cunning and very wicked to the core. He is the one who brought them, and Little Godzilla here. He seeks to not only conquer the realm he is currently in, but he wants to have the entire known world at his feet. So it is not a question of if they will come here… but when. And when he does, nowhere will be safe to hide.".

Rapunzel stood up and slowly walked to a shelf over her bed, picking up a crystal ornament that was in the shape of Pascal. She had gotten it custom made some years ago, and treasured it. She did not see the faint blue energy swirling inside the ornament, or feel the radiation that was coming from it. She said, "So… you are suggesting that we take the fight to them, to follow Little Godzilla to meet this enemy?". She looked at the ornament, looking at it and imagining that it was her friend and companion.

Queen Clarion spoke, "Unfortunately… yes. However, we believe that if we talk with your family, they could be persuaded to help…". However, whatever she said when a knock on the door came up, and everyone froze. The sudden sound startled Rapunzel so much that she fumbled the ornament in her hands, and it fell and broke on the wooden floor!

What happened next would be etched into the minds of everyone in Lelystad forever more!

From the broken crystal emerged a swirl of blue energy, and everyone felt that it was the exact same radiation that came off from Little Godzilla! Lady Airlia whispered in awe, "By the Blue Moon itself…! How can this be?!". The energy soon gathered together, concentrating itself until it formed a pulsing sphere of blue radiation, as large as a volleyball. The orb then swirled and spun fast before leaving through the window, and streaking towards the village down below! It was heading towards the shore, where Little Godzilla was at! He had gone to the village to play, being watched over by three soldiers.

The door opened, and coming in was King Floris and Queen Katharina! The king and queen were on their way to the Throne Room to discuss some minor business that concerned some news they had heard from overseas, when they heard Rapunzel's voice and some strange tinkling sounds. Like that of a bell. They were wondering on who she was with, and knocked on the door. They soon heard a crash like that of an ornament, then more tinkling and gasping sounds from their daughter. Feeling that something was wrong when no one answered in any fashion, they opened the door… and saw the sight of Rapunzel, Buizel and Pascal with small beings that resembled fairies from the storybooks!

The group did not pay any attention to the royal parents that just entered, and were looking to see the strange orb of energy going towards Little Godzilla! Tinkerbell and Rapunzel said at the same time, "This… this is bad…". They didn't even know the half of it!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is the end of this chapter! So, how did you like this one? It seems that while others know more about Godzilla's past when he first came here, others do not. Believe me, all the pieces will come together soon, and everything will be made clear to all of the characters. In any case, thank you again Lord for helping me with this chapter!

In the next chapter, see what Jet Jaguar and King Caesar have been doing for the past four days as well. In addition, see on who won the match with Hans and Griffin… and who commands Space Godzilla and Gigan now! Believe me, surprises all around and I hope you like each and every one of them!

Here are the questions: What kind of punishment would you have granted to the Duke and his henchmen? How would you feel if Lady Beneditka kept something this important from you for so long? How many ships would you order to be ready quick for the warriors to come aboard? What kind of games would you play with Little Godzilla? What kind of pranks would you love to see the pixies play; who and also after they had been super-charged by being near Little Godzilla? And finally… what would your first thought be after seeing the radiation orb streaking towards the son of Godzilla?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	33. Chapter 33

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews and comments to my story! I really appreciate them, and believe me, all will be explained in later chapters on why certain characters did what they had to in previous chapters. Again, I thank God and Jesus for helping me with my novel. They gave me my incredible gift of imagination, and I want to put it to good use! I know many want me to work on my other fanfics, such as Jurassic Park/Harry Potter or my Danny Phantom fanfic. But my focus and goal is to complete my _**Monsters and Magic**_ trilogy set. So, wish me luck!

In this chapter, see what has happened to Jet Jaguar and King Caesar in the kingdoms they are in. I really hope to bring the good and pure magic of both Disney and Toho into each chapter! It is not easy, but it is well worth it! I just hope that both companies take a look at my novels soon. With so many remakes out, it would be cool to see my stories in full-length movie form. If my trilogy was turned into movies; my first novel into a classic hand-drawn Disney movie like in the early 1990's, my second one CGI-themed like today's Disney-Pixar movies, and my final one live-action just like Toho, would you watch them?

Also, like I stated previously, there will be a pairing here in this story. And since no one has guessed it, I will reveal it to you. Hehehe… I love this! Azad, the prince of the hot desert lands of Agrabah and son of Aladdin and Jasmine… will be paired up with the cool and cute Queen of Arendelle, Elsa! It will be revealed in later chapters, and in a way that I hope surprises you! Heated heart meets cool spirit! What do you think?

I do not own Godzilla or any monsters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs that I made myself. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 33

It has been a very interesting four days in the land of Agrabah, as the citizens of the desert kingdom have been getting used to some sights that had becoming more frequent. Right now, they were treated to the sight of a race across the rooftops of their fair city. It was their prince and princess, Azad and Malak, racing across the tops. However, the difference was that this time, the two siblings were not just competing against one another. This time, they were racing against their new friend and guest, Fa Meihui of China! The young woman was laughing as she ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, showing her agility and speed as the siblings were trying to catch up with her.

She turned around, smiled and exclaimed, "Come on you two! You need to do a little better if you want to beat me at this race!". Azad and Malak smirked, and put forth an extra burst of speed to be directly on her side as they leapt across a long gap in the rooftop track. The prince was by Meihui's right side, the princess on her left. The three were neck-in-neck as they saw their final destination in sight, the finish line consisting of Genie, Carpet and the nine-foot guardian beast King Caesar as they were at the entrance/exit to the city. Mushu the guardian dragon was holding up a black-and-white checkered flag, ready to wave it and declare the winner.

The red lizard exclaimed as he held up the flag, "Come on, Meihui! You can do it! Show them royal kids how it's done!". Genie and Carpet cheered for their companions, going wild as they neared the finish line. With a mighty leap, the human trio stretched as far as they could to gain some ground. Azad and Malak tucked and rolled with their movement, becoming like human bowling balls while Meihui landed solidly on her feet. The royal young adults didn't lose much speed or momentum as they got back up, and it was Malak who managed to win as she crossed the makeshift finish line!

"Yahoo! Yeah! I finally won a race!" she exclaimed with pride and joy as Mushu waved the flag, signaling that she had indeed won by a small margin to her brother. Azad and Meihui panted a little as they stood still, resting a bit as they caught their breath.

Genie cheered loudly and exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! YEAH BABY! ALL HAIL THE FASTEST GIRL ALIVE!". Carpet swirled around Malak, who laughed and giggled at the antics of her friends. Mushu actually smiled instead of looking sad that his protégé lost the race, and actually congratulated the princess on a good race.

He stated, "Hey, congrats on the win sweetheart! I have to say, that was a bit clever for you and your bro to roll like that instead of simply landing on your feet.". The daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin thanked her small friend for the compliment, then looked to see Azad and Meihui coming to her. The citizens of the land simply looked on at the scene with small smiles before resuming their daily work.

Meihui added, "I have to agree with Mushu here. What you and your brother did was very effective. To keep your momentum going instead of simply landing solidly on the ground, very good!". Azad put in that it was great that Malak won, since it was the first time his sister won a race.

It had been like this for the past four days since King Caesar was officially brought in as Agrabah's citizen and guardian. The royal family had shown their new friends/companions their home and entire kingdom, telling them many interesting facts and historical tales of the people and their domain. Of course, Genie and Eden always tried to make it more bright and colorful with their antics and magic! In return, Meihui told them more about her homeland, her life up to this point in time, and also about her ancestor Mulan. Of course, Mushu provided the details since he did live back in Mulan's day. After learning much about Agrabah, Meihui inquired if they did anything else fun and exciting around the desert land.

That is where the fun and adventures started for her! The femme fatale of China had been off with Azad and Malak on plenty of exciting trips around the vast desert landscapes, seeing other magical realms that Aladdin and Jasmine had been to long ago in their youthful days. Even Mushu was impressed on what he saw, and that was saying something! They, of course, got into some mischief and scrapes that made the day more exciting and adventurous. Such as Mushu letting his smart mouth get the better of him when they visited the Isle of the Galifems, and the beautiful warrior women tried to catch and roast him for his speech. Of course, Meihui had to fight them and it was a learning experience for both sides as each saw one another combat styles were uniquely different. It was Genie who came to the rescue, along with Aladdin and Jasmine who managed to defuse the situation before it could escalate. From that point on, Mushu tried to keep his forked tongue in check… key word on try.

From visiting the underground land of the Al Muddies, to the strong-smelling land of the barbarians in Odiferous, Fa Meihui had seen that the world was indeed more vast and wonderful then she had believed it to be! She did have her own adventures back in the vast lands of China, but the realms in the Middle East were equally spectacular and diverse. She even visited Sadria, the sand witch that once had a huge crush on Aladdin long ago. Now, she lived with her husband and two children in a town that was close to Agrabah. She was teaching her family her trade, which was being a sand magic-user. Meihui was once again impressed that the Middle East had a magic-user who was able to control the loose grains of earth at will.

She turned around to speak to King Caesar, but saw that the monster was once again facing the other direction. The divine guardian beast was looking towards the northern area, growling softly as he seemed to be in a trance. Meihui turned to her companions and stated, "Everyone, look. He is doing it again. He's in a trance and facing north.". The others saw this, and even Genie scratched his head as he saw the hybrid beast doing this action.

He commented, "I don't understand why he keeps doing this. Ever since we escaped from the Al Muddy two days ago, he's been looking north and always in a kind of trance.". Azad, Malak, Carpet and even Mushu didn't have a clue on what was going on with their furry companion.

It all started two days ago, during a little adventure into Al Muddy territory that was deep underground in the desert lands of Agrabah. It was the prince, princess, Meihui, Mushu, Carpet and King Caesar that had gone down there to see if they could have another adventure. They found it when several large Al Muddies spotted them, and started to chase them in the caverns below! Mushu was able to turn some of them into baked mud ornaments, but more kept on popping up! King Caesar tried his luck, but the living mud just absorbed his techniques and shrugged off his physical assault! The group managed to escape from the carnivorous Al Muddies, and flew towards the entrance/exit while King Caesar ran on foot. They were close to the cave's opening when King Caesar suddenly stopped in his tracks, and seemingly stared out into space. It was Malak who spotted this, stopped Carpet and forced it to turn around and go back for their companion.

Azad had yelled out, "King Caesar! Snap out of it! Come on!". The monster seemed to have heard him, for he snapped out of his trance and resumed running! Just in time as the Al Muddy were almost upon them! They all made it outside, where the living mud people stopped as they dare not go outside the safe confines of the cave. It was mid-afternoon, and the intense heat from the sun would quickly dry them out. The adventurous group continued onward, going back towards Agrabah while Malak and Azad were wondering what caused their bonded guardian to freeze like that.

And it had been the same since then. King Caesar more frequently started to stare into space, looking towards the north. And no one could figure out why he was doing that. Genie and Eden once tried to use their powers to see inside his head, but the pair were rebuffed due to the hybrid monster's unique energy signature. The trance would only last a few minutes before the beast would snap back to reality. But as of now, the entire royal and magical family, and now Meihui and Mushu, were worried about him. Mushu spoke his mind, "I think that your dog-lion here maybe just wanting to go home. I mean, you did say he is from another universe.". However, the others put in that it could not be that simple. However, Meihui did put out one theory.

She stated, "I think that King Caesar is actually sensing something amiss. Something that goes beyond the scope of Agrabah.". She then started to explain that she saw similar trances and actions before in her homeland, where trained warriors of the martial arts could sense disturbances in nature. And more often than not, the warrior would most likely go towards the disturbance to see if they could either set it right… or to fight whatever it was that was doing great damage to the natural order. The Chinese beauty finished up by stating that King Caesar was showing these qualities right now, that his sixth sense was telling him that he needed to be somewhere else other then Agrabah.

Azad said, "Now, that is a bit unusual. How about we all go back to the palace and get Mom and Dad's advice? I bet Eden and Razoul would like to hear this as well.". The lot agreed that right now, it seemed to be the right choice. Malak and Meihui went to the divine guardian beast, each touching an arm and managing to shake him out of his trance. Growling softly, the monster followed the girls and the others as they all went back to the palace to see if they could officially confirm that King Caesar was indeed being pulled by his sixth sense.

* * *

~At the palace~

When the beasts, humans and magical beings entered the palace, they went straight to the Throne Room. Upon entering, they saw that Aladdin was with his wife Jasmine, apparently overseeing some plans that they were making. Off to the right side was Eden, the lovely green genie mother playing with her son Robin. In his hand was his father's lamp, being flailed around as Eden used her magic to make the child zoom around the room like an airplane. As they approached their parents, Azad and Malak were about to say something when Aladdin spoke, "Kids, everyone! You're just in time. We have something to show you. It involves King Caesar.". That bit of information caused the young royals to pause on what they were about to say, and went to see on what they were planning. Genie went over to his wife and kid while Meihui, Mushu and King Caesar continued to follow the prince and princess.

Azad and Malak went to the table that was set up, courtesy of Eden, and saw that laid on the large glass surface was a large parchment of paper. And on it were plans… plans that looked to be a home! Jasmine smiled as her blessings looked to the parchment and said, "We have been thinking that since King Caesar is going to be around here for some time, that maybe we can set up a home for him nearby the palace. Not like a doghouse like what Eden suggested earlier, but something that shows he is a citizen of Agrabah and Royal Guardian.". The young adults were very impressed by the plans laid before them, and were about to comment on it when Meihui came in. She believed it to be very important to tell them on their theory concerning the hybrid monster's strange behavior.

"Excuse me, your Majesties. While you do have good plans for your friend, I believe we may have something here that might explain King Caesar's behavior." the female warrior said. Jasmine and Aladdin looked up from the parchment, the Sultan inquiring on what they had concerning their friend.

Mushu put in his usual tone and way, "Well, turban boy. We think that your furry fighter here might have his sixth sense tingling, or something like that. He might actually want to go out to where he's looking at, wanting to get into a fight with something that's making his mind go all off.". Meihui had to sigh and shake her head, seeing that while Mushu was learning some tact… apparently, more lessons were needed. But his point seemed to be made as the Sultan and his Sultana were considering the notion.

Aladdin put in, "Well, that is a good thought. He has been spacing out a bit more than usual, and he always seems to growl and get tensed up as if he is readying for a fight. Is there any way to really confirm this?". In the past, Aladdin would have gone with his gut instinct quickly. But now that he was ruler and caretaker of the land, he had to be patient and get full confirmation of something before acting.

Jasmine thought on it for a while, then she remembered something from their first encounter with King Caesar many days ago! She inquired, "What about that book Genie read to us when we first found him? Maybe it can show us more about him?". Her husband thought on it, and replied that it was worth the try. Aladdin called Genie over, the big blue dude flying around the air with Robin as he was dressed like a World War 1 flying ace outfit. He looked to his son and said that he would be back later, flying over to his friends and asking on what he could do for them.

Jasmine asked, "Can you bring that book out you showed to us before? I think the title was _Monsters: Mythical and Magical: 5__th__ Edition_". We need to see if there is any more info on King Caesar such as his behavior.". Genie twirled and in a burst of magic, transformed into a librarian with large glasses. Meihui and Mushu admitted to themselves that they would never get enough of seeing their friend transform like that. Genie snapped his fingers, and the book instantly appeared in his hands in a puff of smoke. He opened it up and flipped through the pages until he found the section that had King Caesar's information.

The blue wonder looked a little bit surprised and spoke, "Hey now, this is interesting. It seems that the censored materials are now… well, uncensored. Look, no more black lines!". He showed all of the humans, and dragon, the pages and Genie was correct. The lines that had once been heavily censored were gone, revealing more on the monster. Azad took the book from his friend, and started to read aloud the words that were written in it.

The prince stated, "_King Caesar allied at one time with another monster, noted to be called the __**King of the Monsters**__ in his universe. His name was Godzilla, and he lived up to his title. King Caesar managed to learn from Godzilla, despite their brief alliance, a sixth sense that would tell him where danger would be at and to head towards it. To meet the source and fight it._

_Godzilla had come to this universe before sixteen years ago, along with seven other monsters that had been summoned by an extreme evil and powerful sorceress. He and four of his allies/rivals were shrunk down, a majority of their power and strength trapped in magical objects. The saurian and his allies soon bonded with princes and princesses of notable worthy royal families. When great evil arrived to try and destroy them, the royal queens destroyed the objects and returned the monsters to their true and real selves. King Caesar is the same at this time, as his power is now held in an object, one that glows a brown-gold color like his fur._".

Now that got everyone's attention well, for Aladdin and his family did not know any of that information. However, all of them minus Genie since he was away with Eden at that particular time, remembered seeing the golden comets that streaked by Agrabah long ago on that precise time sixteen years ago! The group looked at King Caesar, who growled softly and was wondering on why they were gazing at him in such a manner. Malak spoke, "That explains everything! The golden comets we saw sixteen years ago, how King Caesar came down in a similar manner, and now this! Someone summoned him here, he senses something amiss now that probably has to do with the one who brought him here. Now, he wants to fight!".

Meihui replied, "Indeed, that is the case. I remember seeing golden comets myself when I was little sixteen years ago, when they streaked through China. But, where do you think King Caesar's power is at now?". The humans, dragon and genie were now thinking hard as they were considering what kind of object would be able to hold the divine guardian beasts' power.

As the group pondered, said monster growled seeing that no other action was forthcoming. Then, he felt it again! King Caesar felt a strong pull coming again from the north, and he stalked over to the outside balcony towards said direction. The monster had been feeling this tug, a pull that something powerful and evil was on the move and that he NEEDED to go forth towards it and fight. However, he knew he had his duties to his bonded, to protect and guard them. So for the moment, he was having conflicted feelings on which to follow more.

Back to the group, Jasmine got an idea. She suggested, "I think I may have an idea on where King Caesar's power might be at. Listen, the book said that this… Godzilla, and the other monsters that once came here to our world sixteen years ago. They had a majority of their power and strength taken and put into magical objects, right? Well, I can only think of one object that might house that power.". The Sultana then looked towards were Eden and Robin were at, more specifically at the object the little bundle of joy was holding in his hand... His father's lamp!

Aladdin replied, "Okay, so that is one possibility. But even if it is, how does that help King Caesar in dealing with what he is going through? I mean, how big can this threat be?". He got in answer when the book in Azad's hands rumbled and shook, until he let go of it! The pages flipped until they got close to the end of the book, and light flashed from it! The others were on guard quick, especially Meihui and Mushu. The light turned into a viewing portal of some kind… and the images on it frightened them to the bone! It was Gigan and Space Godzilla! The monsters roared loudly, and the sound got the attention of King Caesar as he turned and saw the images.

The divine guardian beast heard the sound, ones that were very familiar to him. He turned around and saw the images of the monsters that he had come to help Godzilla and his son fight against in the first place many days ago in their own universe! Thinking his bonded were in trouble, he got into attack form and charged straight at the images! He let out a roar of fury as he leapt at the images, only to go right through them. He skidded on the slick tile floor, and used his claws to steady and stop himself. All eyes were on him now, as his actions got their attention and many were surprised by the violent reaction from their furry friend. Malak and Azad went over to try and calm their bonded monster down, to explain the situation to him.

Mushu turned back to the images the book was showing and commented, "Man, those are two ugly monsters! No wonder our boy wants to fight them. Who, or what are they anyway?".

Before Genie could answer, something happened that would change the course of their lives forever.

Eden and Robin had been looking at the scene before them, from King Caesar's charge at the images that the book showed, to the two monsters that let out sounds that were chilling to the soul. The son of Genie and Eden was terrified of seeing Space Godzilla and Gigan, that he let out a cry of fright and a strong pulse of reactive magic. A good chunk of the pulse was sent into his father's lamp, and it started to glow in a golden-brown color, which got Eden's attention as she tried to calm her son down. She looked down at the lamp, gasped and exclaimed, "Everyone, look! The lamp is glowing!". The entire party turned, and their eyes widened as they saw that Genie's old prison was indeed glowing the same color of fur that was on King Caesar!

Malak said, "It is! And that means…". What she was about to say died in her throat as the lamp started to crack and fracture, not being able to withstand the pulse of magic from Robin… but the unique energy that it had been carrying all this time.

Aladdin looked to his blue friend and put in, "Genie… if what the book said is true, and that by destroying the object that contained the monster's true power and form… does that mean…?". The two looked at one another for a moment, then at King Caesar who was now glowing a white color due to Robin's magical pulse. Genie nodded, replying that it indeed was the case, and turned into a cowboy. He used his tail to make a lasso, and threw it at the guardian monster! He caught King Caesar, who looked down at what just wrapped around his midsection, and roared as he was quickly and harshly flung outside, going over the balcony and towards the rocky mountain parts that surrounded the palace!

Eden forced her son to drop the now vibrating lamp, flying herself and Robin fast to her husband. She exclaimed, "Everyone, get down! It's going to blow!". The two magical beings created what seemed to be an anti-nuclear fallout shelter, lead and bricks piled up in a wall form to shield the others from the incoming blast. The lamp vibrated and jumped around like a Mexican jumping bean from the old cartoon series that Genie used to watch when imprisoned in the lamp, and soon… it exploded! The party stayed behind the wall that was conjured up, not wanting to see on what occurred. However, the women folk's curiosity was piqued as they rose up and peeked over the wall. Their eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped their lips as where the lamp stood before was now a large, pulsing orb of brown-gold energy.

Eden brought down the wall and whispered, "Dear, take a look at that. What is it?". Robin was also hypnotized by the orb, and tried to reach out to touch it. But before his fingers could get close, the orb zoomed out of the room and towards where King Caesar was falling at outside! Everyone looked towards the balcony, and that is when Razoul and two other guards ran into the Throne Room.

Razoul demanded, "Your Highnesses, what is going on?! What happened?!". He got his answer when a large flash of light appeared over the balcony, and a low rumbling rose up that shook the palace.

Aladdin answered, "I think we just started another big adventure…". He didn't know how right he was!

* * *

~At New Orleans~

While it was afternoon in Europe, it was close to midnight at the United States. At this particular time, most human beings and some animals would be asleep. However, that was not the case on this night. Several of the citizens, including Sheriff Chad and Deputy Kasey, were up and about with lanterns alit. Among them was Jet Jaguar, the android not with his bonded voodoo women at the moment. The group was walking around the seemingly deserted town, looking this way and that as if searching for something. Jet Jaguar's eyes were on infrared mode, glowing blue slightly as he scanned the area. Chad inquired softly, "Any luck with them magic eyes of yours, Jaguar?".

The metal man with a soul answered, "No, not yet. I'm sure we will find the culprit soon, that I am sure of.".

Now, one would find it odd that Jet Jaguar would be mingling with the townsfolk on friendly terms shortly after the riot that happened four days ago. However, it was thanks to the children and the android himself that the men and women of the town started to trust and warm up to him. Jet Jaguar frequently came into town to check up on Aubert, Magali, and Skyler to see if they were alright during the morning to afternoon hours. And when the rest of the children finally saw him, the little ones and young adults took a quick liking to him! There was something about Jet Jaguar that caught the imagination and attention of the kids, in a good way. His ever smiling face actually made the little ones feel a bit more at ease.

At first, the populace was still uneasy about the android who hung out with magical African women folk in the town. But they gradually started to change their tune when Jet actually helped them out with chores and/or workloads that were too large or strenuous for humans. Jet Jaguar's first act of kindness was to help an old woman put her newly bought stove in her house. The object in question was large, clunky and weighed a lot. And many of the workers were busy with their other projects, so she had no one else to turn to for help. The android came by, almost frightening her due to his appearance, and asked if he could help her. The old white lady, who almost had a heart attack, replied that if he could move her stove inside her home, she would be forever grateful. But she expressed doubt that he could do it alone. He quickly proved her wrong when he easily hefted the black, clunky stove and put it in her home!

Many were shocked that the metal man was so strong despite his appearance, and also very kind to be able to do that for a lady. The old woman, after picking her jaw off the ground, went to him and thanked him for the effort. She was about to pay him, but he refused. Jet stated, "There is more reward in simply helping others out. No money is necessary, ma'am.". It was that single turning point that many started to see the mechanical man in a positive light. It was small, but it gradually grew as days passed by.

He helped out with heavy labor such as bringing boats in when the lines/anchors snapped, helping with large loads of goods to take to vessels, and more. Jet Jaguar was a huge help to the indentured servants, the black folks taking a shine to the metallic wonder. He even saved a couple from certain doom!

The husband and wife were strolling through town, when a drunk from the saloon stumbled out from the establishment. It seemed the patron had too much whiskey in his system, and was so high that he could not think straight at all. In his drunken stupor, he thought the couple that was coming in his direction were robbers of some kind. He pulled out his pistol, causing everyone to scatter from the area so they would not be harmed. The fool shot a couple of rounds at the man and woman, the two frozen in place due to fear! However, it was Jet Jaguar who came in quick on the scene and blocked the shots with his body! The bullets harmlessly richoted off his person, saving the couple!

The drunk was again stupefied by the appearance of Jet Jaguar, and continued to shoot at the android. The martial arts user actually CAUGHT each bullet in his hands, and when the fool was all out and looked at his empty gun… he saw Jet Jaguar dropping seven bullets from his hand. He walked to the misguided fool, who took a swing at him but missed due to sloppy aim, footwork and timing. Jet Jaguar delivered a gentle karate chop to the base of the neck, knocking the drunk out. The husband and wife, who were clinging to one another, had seen it all and thanked the mechanical marvel profusely. It was that day on that the people started to put a little more trust into him.

Of course, Jet Jaguar had to leave in the afternoons to rest and recharge at Odie and Radelle's boat house so he could help them later in the bayou at nights. The student of Radelle was now being called Mama Odie by the residents, and even Jet Jaguar himself. It was all due to the protective and firm nature she showed when protecting Aubert and his friends, like a loving and fierce mama bear would her cubs. And so, the nickname stuck after that. But it seemed that Odie did not mind it one bit! Jet Jaguar had gone on patrols with them during the night, and it seemed that something happened two nights ago that had the ladies on edge. Radelle said this to him, "Jaguar, something is not right. I sense something amiss… I believe that something of a very vile nature is rising. It be the same as the Specter we defeated many nights ago".

Odie and Radelle told Jaguar that the bayou was now restless, many animals jittery and on edge more so then usual. It was apparent when three alligators, who were normally friendly to the trio, just went crazy with fear and swam away from the bayou as fast as possible! Turtles that were slow were now fast as they too swam away, exclaiming that something was taking shadows and leaving the bodies in a deep sleep which nothing would wake them up from. The trio investigated, and they found that indeed some animals that were either in the bayou or close to the boundary area where swamp meets the town, were fast asleep. And when Odie used her club staff to see, indeed they had no shadows!

And ironically, the same incident was occurring in New Orleans. The android was approached by some of the citizens, telling them that some of their loved ones had no shadows and could not be awakened from their deep slumber! Of course, some of the more paranoid persons tried to blame the voodoo women, but Jet Jaguar defended them saying that they were investigating the same problem that was occurring in the bayou. So Sheriff Chad got the idea to have several citizens to patrol the town in groups during the night so that perhaps they could find whoever, or whatever it was that was doing this foul deed. It was then that Jaguar volunteered his services, and thus for two nights, they had been patrolling the town. Of course, he got permission from Radelle and Odie first.

Now back to the present, the group was once again searching for any signs of activity. Jet Jaguar looked to the sheriff and deputy and spoke, "These actions… they don't make much sense, sir. Any and all of the targets so far have no connection at all. It's completely random, yet… I believe that there is a plan here. Just something I cannot discern at the moment.". The deputy agreed with the metal man, saying that none of this made a lick of sense to him. Chad just said to be on the lookout, and get the answers when they found the perpetrator of these acts. The group continued on forward and arrived in front of the La Bouff plantation manor property. A rustling sound got their attention, and all were alert.

Chad exclaimed, "ALL RIGHT NOW! COME INTO THE LIGHT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!". And walking slowly into the light was… Aimari Henderson!

The plantation owner, who had seemingly disappeared after the mob incident those four days ago, was dressed in his finest and held a cane in his hand. His face, however, was covered by a white and black hat as he was looking down. He inquired, "Gentleman… and freak of nature. What can I do you for on this fine night?". All heard, and even felt, that his voice had changed. It still held an air of sophistication and class, but… there was an underlying evil to it, one that made them shiver a little in fright.

One of the citizens replied, "Mr. Henderson? Why are you here? Where have you been these days? You all right?".

The white gentleman answered "Oh, I have been… here and there, good sir. As for why I am here, well… I heard that there have been a rash of shadows vanishing and people falling into deep sleep. And like any 'good' citizen, I wanted to help. And I believe I found the answer to your concerns.". Jet Jaguar's sensors, and his soul senses, suddenly went off as an evil vibe flowed fast and hard from the plantation owner like a swift river! Even the people felt it as they shuddered in fear, as Aimari looked up slowly from his position.

His face was grinning like a madman, beneath him was a shadow… one far too large for him to put out on his own!

Sheriff Chad pulled out his shotgun and exclaimed, "Don't move a muscle, Mr. Henderson! You're under arrest!". Said person merely smirked, and the shadows from beneath him suddenly shot and spread out from the ground like it was alive! From the lanterns light, the shadows showed about several beings that seemed to be a mixture of animal and human parts! Many of the citizens screamed in fright as if they had seen demons, and one could tell they were not far off. Jet Jaguar got into a defense stance, ready to fight if necessary. One of the shadows, a hunched over being with an elongated lower jaw, went over to the sheriff's shadow and punched it hard! Chad recoiled as he was flung into the air, as if the attack struck him physically! When he landed on the ground, the citizens and deputy grabbed him and fled from the scene. It was now all Jet Jaguar alone with a man who had seemed to sell his soul to Satan himself.

Aimari laughed in wicked delight and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Now this is the kind of power that even exceeds being a rich white owner! Total power and control!". The shadows around him laughed and grinned in wicked delight, making sounds that would freeze any living soul to the core. But not Jet Jaguar! He stood his ground, ready to fight.

He asked calmly but in firm voice like titanium, "Tell me, Aimari Henderson. Did you have any contact with the Shadow Specter? What is it that you hope to gain from all of this?".

Aimari stopped laughing, and his demeanor changed quickly. From laughing like a loon, to being calm and collected like a 'gentleman' of stature. He answered, "I did have contact with something out of this world, yes. Just like you are, perhaps? Hmmm… a thought to dwell on for another time. As for what I hope to gain, well… the complete destruction of those accursed African women, Radelle and Odie. And of course, leading the good folk here of this town to the wide and easy of path of destruction and chaos. My style, of course. That was the deal.". The shadows all backed behind Aimari, like a gang of thieves behind their leader.

The android stated with conviction, "That will never come to pass, monster!". Though he himself hung out with monsters like Godzilla and the other kaiju back in his universe, the one before him was a true monster. One who had no shred of good substance in him at all.

Aimari smirked and declared, "You don't have a choice in the matter, outsider! In fact, I have something that will guarantee my victory here.". He snapped his fingers, and coming from the darkness behind him… were the La Bouff family, the Macaire family and also the Truman family! Jet Jaguar's scans saw that they were asleep, but being controlled by an outside force.

The possessed plantation owner declared, "Hahahahaha! Like my new power? Along with stealing shadows, I can manipulate those who still have their shadows. Those with weak wills, of course. To them, they are but dreaming. Sleepwalking, if you must. And I must say, this kind of power is very much amazing to use. Now, the only way to release and save everyone is to beat me. But then again… how will you do that without harming your friends?". The families were now lined up in front of Henderson like a human wall shield, making Jet Jaguar growl in anger and getting frustrated.

Suddenly, a screech of pain and anguish came from behind them! Aimari turned around to see that two of his shadow minions were gone. And coming from the darkness was a light… more specifically, light from a club! Coming in was Mama Odie and Radelle, both looking serious and ready for a fight! Aimari growled as he and his shadows, plus the sleepwalking family members, retreated to get some distance from the two fierce mature women. Jet Jaguar ran to his friends and exclaimed, "How did you know we were here?!".

Odie replied, "Easy, sugar. We felt the bad vibes coming from this place, and since we were nearby, we heard every word. Now, let's get down to business and take care of this shadow man!". Jet nodded, and stood between Radelle and Odie, all three looking to end this fight quick.

Henderson growled and exclaimed, "You think you can defeat me, when I have an entire town of people to call on?! Then by all means, come and try to defeat me!". The trio suspected that their foe had more tricks up his sleeve, so they had to act quick but also carefully. It was then that Jet Jaguar received a message from his internal computer inside his head.

The voice stated, "_**Attention, attention! Power now back to 100% capacity, all modes and functions unlocked. Molecular Amplification to Normal and Giant form is now back to full operation. Alert! Long-range scanners indicate that Space Godzilla and Gigan are at large! Suggesting to go and eliminate larger threat first.**_". This was big news for Jet Jaguar! His entire systems were now up and operational now, having access to not only his Miniature-form, but now to his Normal and Giant form! And it seems that the monsters he had faced earlier before coming to this world were alive and here! Now, he had a decision to make:

Help his friends with the small threat before them, or leave and fly off to face two of the most dangerous monsters in the universe?

* * *

~At Ebeltoft~

The sea town of Ebeltoft at this time of day in Denmark was peaceful and serene, with the citizens going to and fro in their daily lives and enjoying life. Children were playing in the streets and near the beach, while the adults were either watching them, going about their business, or enjoying time with one another. Husbands and wives went together to the market place to pick out food for lunch, boyfriends with their girlfriends enjoying some sweet time together at the beach. It was a pleasant day… until one of the soldier sentries for the land spotted something in the distance with his spyglass. He looked over to the distance, and saw a sight that would give him nightmares for years.

In the distance, he saw the face of Space Godzilla! And when he removed the spyglass from his eyes, he saw the monster's immense size and form. He soon saw Gigan on the left side of the nightmarish monster, and he looked below to see a large army of sort heading towards them, led by a carriage that looked like something from the bowels of Hell itself! He exclaimed, "M-M-M-MONSTERS! AN ARMY OF DEMONS AND MONSTERS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!". He then ran over to the large ringing bell that was situated on top of the wall he was on, one that was used for defensive measure and acted like an entrance/exit to the town. He picked up the hammer and rang the bell many times, causing soldiers and citizens to look at his direction.

One of the soldiers commented, "What in Heaven's name is he blathering on about?!". He got his answer, or rather everyone did, when they heard the roar of Space Godzilla and Gigan. When a majority of the soldiers and citizens looked to see in the distance to where the sound came from, almost instantly a panic ensued! Men, women and children were quickly running for their lives to leave their home. The soldiers provided escorts, but it did little to help since they were panicking as well. The boats that were anchored in the harbor, be they fishing boats or commercial-supply boats, were quickly taken as the citizens piled in to sail away from the area. It was mass panic at its worst, the people sailing in any direction to get away from the forces that were bearing down on their fair city.

Space Godzilla and Gigan roared as they stomped towards the former human dwelling, paying little to no mind about the army that was underneath their feet. The army consisted of 50 or so humans that belonged to the _Claw Crushers_ bandit group, while the rest, consisting of about 750 in number, were magical clone copies. The copies wore black-gray clothing with their eyes blood red with no iris whatsoever, but wielded weapons that were identical to the ones the humans had. They also possessed the same abilities as the real bandits. Leading the march was their leader, riding in the ominous carriage that really looked like something from a nightmare.

Inside said carriage was Hans, and he looked very evil and ready to create chaos and mayhem!

Hans laughed as he saw the people in the distance fleeing for their lives, his voice more cold and aristocratic then ever before. He stated, "Hahaha! Look at those fools fleeing for their miserable little lives. Oh well… they are only delaying the inevitable. Once I conquer the known world, they will be at my feet, serving to my every whim. Hehehe…". By his side was a special dagger, one that once belonged to another being whose cruelty and cunning knew little bounds. It was the dagger of Griffin Claw!

Hans sighed as he remembered the battle well, one that took place four days ago. He muttered, "That Claw characters was a formidable fellow, that much I will grant him. Still, it would have been nice for him to be my second-in-command for my troops. But then again… I bet he wouldn't like playing second fiddle.". He traced a scar that was on his chest, one that ran down a good length from his left shoulder all the way to his hip.

The battle that was fought that day was one to be remembered. Hans and Griffin fought viciously and without mercy or honor, dagger and modified morning star against magical double-edge sword! While Hans had a decent set of fighting skills, it was mediocre compared to the leader of the _Claw Crushers_ who had many years honing both his body and mind for battle. The ex-prince had been forced into a corner multiple times, but it was only thanks to his elemental-charged sword that saved his hide from being sliced or bashed. The battle lasted for forty-five minutes, neither man yielding or giving an inch due to their pride and what was at stake. No one cheered, for the bandits were merely waiting to see on who would emerge victorious. Griffin had managed to deliver a near-fatal slash to Hans's chest, creating the scar that he bore right now.

The former prince had gone down to the floor in pain, and was clutching his chest when Griffin hovered over him with his dagger held high. He muttered, "Do you yield to my power and authority, fool?". Hans tried to move his sword, but the Greek outsider pinned it down with his foot. He tried to look for a way to turn the tables, and after some time, saw an opportunity. His sword was facing a mirror that was up on the wall, and with some concentration, fired a lighting spark from the tip of his blade to the mirror! It fired, bounced off the reflection and struck Griffin in the back of the head. The scourge of Agrabah yelped in pain, and it was that moment that Hans seized upon! Using his remaining strength, he pushed Griffin off of him and delivered a powerful uppercut-like slash that cut into the bandit leader good! Since his sword was on lighting-mode, electricity coursed through Claw's body, causing him to yell in pain and to be temporarily paralyzed!

Hans rose up, then stabbed his sword downward to embed itself just half an inch from Griffin's left ear. He muttered, "Yield now, fool. Otherwise my sword will cook your small brain into mush.". To get his point across, the properties of the blade changed from lighting to fire. Griffin felt the intense heat from the blade, and he tried to move his body but it would not respond due to the paralysis. He growled and grunted, but he slowly yielded to the former prince. Everyone could not believe that the formidable Griffin Claw had lost to a person who used magic instead of skill. But, rules were rules, and the _Claw Crushers_ bowed to their new ruler.

Hans removed the sword from the ground, walking away to go to a room to heal. He stopped short of the doorway and stated, "Your old leader will live… but not as a human.". Utilizing the magic of the Master Crystal, he shot a white bolt of energy at Griffin Claw! In a flash of light, the former leader of the desert bandits was encased in a rock-solid crystal prison! He told his forces to put his new trophy away for now, and to rest up for the trip towards Copenhagen.

Hans had used one day to heal up from the fight, the Master Crystal aiding in the healing process. During that time, Joseph and his spies fled from the scene under the cover of darkness, going back to Copenhagen to report to their rules on what had occurred. The next day, Hans was awake and was eager to start his march towards King Hrok's kingdom. He didn't even notice he was a few troops short, but he soon remedied that by using the powerful magical artifact to make dark copies of the _Claw Crushers_! Fifteen copies for each single member of the bandit group, coming to a total of 750 copies that were deadly and unique like their real counterpart.

The former prince was using the magic more frequently, paying little heed to the tab he was building up.

Now back to the present, they had finally made it to the town that would have direct route to the kingdom his eldest brother ruled over. He looked to his troops and ordered, "Take the town and everything in it! Then secure transportation that we need to cross the sea. Find any and all boats still available, and report back to me. We will cross the water, and take Copenhagen down once and for all! Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA!". The evil army yelled out and charged full tilt towards Ebeltoft, ready to pillage and plunder plus to find any ships still there that would take them across the sea.

Space Godzilla and Gigan roared/screeched out, both sensing faintly that a fight was going to be coming their way soon. And they were itching to battle some worthy opponents. The battle was about to begin soon!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter. Again, thank you Lord for helping me get it together for this part of my novel! Things are really looking up now! Hans barely won against Griffin Claw, Jet Jaguar now facing a tough choice to make, and King Caesar about to go back to his true size and power! Hope you all enjoyed this!

In the next chapter, see what happens to Godzilla and Little Godzilla, plus with their bonded human companions! Expect to see some surprises, action and family moments in the next part of my novel! I really do hope and pray that my novels get the attention of both Toho and Disney. It would be cool to see both _**Monsters and Magic**_, and this story, get some serious recognition from the big companies.

Here are the questions: What kind of adventure would you like to go with in Agrabah with the royal young adults, the Chinese visitors and King Caesar? If you could, what kind of home would you like to build for King Caesar? Would you try to assist Jet Jaguar in dealing with the drunk in town? What advice would you give to help Jet Jaguar make a decision? And finally, what would you have done if you witnessed the fight between Hans and Griffin?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	34. Chapter 34

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank you all not just for your reviews, but for your suggestions as well! They all have promise, and have actually helped me out to make this story both more accurate and enjoyable! And again, I thank God and Jesus for helping me to make this story possible! All of my talent, and this story, is for them! And once again, thank you all for your support and reviews!

In this next chapter, see the monsters converge on the spot where the battle of the millennium will take place! The Disney world will be rocked once again as the Toho monsters duke it out in the style and way that is true classic 1990's monster brawl! This will be packed with action, thrills and also chills that I hope make you all cheer!

Also, making another song for the moment as the monsters and their bonded head off towards unknown danger and adventure! The likes that will live on forever in their minds, just like the classic Disney characters did in my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_! I was inspired by the song _(I'm Free) Heaven Helps The Man_ that is from one of the coolest movies I have ever seen growing up, **Footloose**! The song is by Kenny Loggins, so give the artist the props and credit that are his! The name of my song here is called _Diving Into Adventure_, and it will be sung by ALL of the Disney characters involving their bonded monsters. And a special guest that I am sure will have you stunned! For a few seconds at least.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are from Toho, nor any of the characters and places that are with Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here in this novel. If I use another song, I will give the artist or artists who made it their proper credit and dues that are theirs.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 34

It was now early afternoon, and the citizens were surprised when they saw soldiers emerging from the castle and heading towards the harbor. Captain Rissing was in his uniform and was calling out orders. He yelled loudly, "Men, get the four royal ships ready! We are to depart in one hour, so get any supplies on them as quick as you can!". The soldiers saluted their captain, scattering to get any and all supplies needed for an apparent voyage. The royal ships were named _The Avalanche_, _Icy Flower_, _Beautiful Storm_, and _Natural Grace_. These four vessels were the personal sailing ships of the royal family, maintained for many years with love and care. These ships were large, well-crafted, and specifically suited for royalty in every way!

However, these ships were only used on special occasions and ceremonies, plus on diplomatic missions of sort. So, the people were wondering on what was happening for all four ships to be prepared for a journey. A little boy and girl separated themselves from their mother and father, going to the walking Captain. They tugged on his leg, and when he stopped to look down at them, the small lad inquired, "Excuse me, but what is going on? Why are the large ships getting ready?". The girl beside him nodded her head, also wanting to know on what was going on.

Captain Rissing answered, "I'm sorry children, but I don't have the time to answer right now. Just know that these ships are going to be used for something very important. Now, if you excuse me…". He then walked away fast, wanting to make sure his men did not skip out on anything in preparing the ships for departure soon. The little ones were puzzled a bit by Raven's answer and behavior, but they were taken back by their parents before they could go and ask him some more questions.

The wife looked to her husband and asked, "I am a bit curious myself, dear. What is going on that has the royal soldiers and guards all active like this?". In her view, the soldiers were acting like ants at a picnic, scattering this way and that to secure various supplies and items. Her husband answered that he did not know, but felt that it must have something to do with Godzilla. The kids were excited now, believing that the action was all for their new saurian friend.

At the castle, things were hectic as well. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were with the servants, trying to calm them down as they were protesting the course of action that they had just announced right now. "Your Highnesses, you can't do this! Arendelle needs you, and you certainly can't go out to war like this!" Viva exclaimed, the maid very much fierce in opposing the royal women's decision. Said beauties sighed as they tried their best to calm down the servants. Behind them were Lady Benedikta and Håvard, the two Mountain trolls who were patiently waiting for the chaos to quiet down. With them was Regina and Alice, the lovely ladies making sure that the two had some support on their side.

Elsa and Anna looked at each, showing that they might have bitten off a little more then they could chew at the moment. The duo remembered on what happened just about two hours ago:

_~Flashback~_

_Shortly after Captain Rissing had left the group to search for the object that Anna requested, the royal ladies and their friends now ready to discuss more on the serious matter at hand. Alice inquired, "Your Grace, can you tell me just what is Godzilla's real size and power? I would like to know so I can prepare myself for when he does return back to normal.". Anna and Elsa were also curious, and wanting to know everything so they can prepare both themselves and the kingdom for when Godzilla would come back to his true height and power._

_Lady Benedikta answered, "After I looked more deeply into what happened sixteen years ago, and at Godzilla's own universe, I received this. His height is 100 meters, and 750 meters in length from head to tail. He weighs about 60,000 tons, and is quite fast both in the water and on land despite his massive bulk.". The girls, minus Regina who had seen Godzilla in his true form all those years ago as a child, had their mouths down in shock at hearing the stats of their bonded friend. Anna and Elsa had seen his size before, but that was due to the Mountain troll matriarch's magical viewing mirror. To hear the actual size mind-blowing for them._

_Håvard added, "Indeed, that surprised me as well. Godzilla is truly worthy of the title King of the Monsters, and not by his sheer size alone. I believe that when the time comes for him to get back to his true self, the people will most likely be afraid of him. After all, he will be larger than any of the titans heard of in legends.". Anna, Alice and Elsa were now starting to imagine what the population would be doing when they did see their friend in his true form. However, it was Regina that broke the train of thought before anything seriously negative would creep in._

_She stated, "No, they won't! Me and the others back when I was little saw Godzilla and the other monsters in their real form, and we weren't scared! Also, he remembered Melody and the others when he got big! He didn't hurt us, and actually gave them two gifts!". She didn't mention what the present was, as that was something personal and private between Godzilla and his bonded humans; Cinderella and Tracy Charming &amp; Ariel and Melody Marcel._

_Regina then added, "I have faith that Godzilla will still be on our side even after he is returned to regular size. And also believe that the people of Arendelle will still see him as a friend, a citizen of the kingdom rather then a scary monster like the ones in books.". Anna, Alice and Elsa were impressed by Regina's conviction in their friend staying true to them. Lady Benedikta and Håvard also gave the human lady props for standing up for the King of the Monsters._

_The princess spoke, "I believe too! Thank you Regina! I really needed to hear that. Sister, Alice? What about you?". The mature blonde beauty answered that she too put faith that Godzilla would still be friendly to them, and that the people would still see him as an ally rather then scary monster. Elsa took a bit of time, but she smiled and stated that she too would put faith in the saurian and the citizens._

_Lady Benedikta spoke, "Now that is cleared up, I believe we need to discuss on how we are going to get to Copenhagen in time to help out King Hrok with his problem. Am I right that you have four large royal vessels in the harbor that have not been used for some time?". Elsa answered that indeed, they had four large sailing ships that had not been used for some time due to that the vessels were only used for ceremonial purposes._

_The Mountain troll woman asked, "These four ships are enough to hold a majority of our forces, but not all of them. We need another vessel, and I believe one is coming up soon.". She used her powers to open another viewing spell, and in the large magical cloud that showed the images was another ship. This vessel was almost equal in size to the four Arendelle royal ships, but it had a different crest and flag waving on it. It was a crest that Anna and Elsa remembered seeing three years ago when it was time for the queen's coronation._

_It was the crest of Lelystad, home of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene!_

_Elsa spoke, "I know that ship. I read in a report yesterday that Prince Eugene was coming over here, to learn more on how to be a good member of royalty. He has been traveling to many other places, learning from nobles and other royal members.". Anna was a bit surprised that Rapunzel's beau and love was coming over here, and at a particularly bad time._

_Håvard stated, "I believe that this is beneficial to us, and to the prince. While we were studying more on Godzilla, we looked more into on what was happening around the known world. We were trying to see if any other monsters from Godzilla's home came here.". His leader changed the images, and appearing before them was Little Godzilla! The girls were surprised, but Regina and Anna gushed on how cute he was. However, the princess was startled when she saw Rapunzel with the small saurian!_

_Lady Benedikta explained, "Indeed, the magic that once blocked me from viewing any more on Godzilla earlier seems to have weakened. Or has something else as its focus. In any case, I managed to see and find that indeed three other monsters from Godzilla's universe have made it here. One of them landed in Rapunzel's kingdom, and that is his son Little Godzilla.". Now THAT information threw the lovely ladies for a loop, as they thought Godzilla was the only one in existence._

_Regina exclaimed, "What?! The cutie is Godzilla's son?! Then, who is the mother?!". Indeed, the girls wanted to know if the King of the Monsters had a mate and wanted to see her. Alas, they got another surprise as Håvard explained Little Godzilla's origins. The Mountain trolls really had been doing research on the monster's universe, and what they discovered also stunned them. Needless to say, Anna and the other women were still a bit overwhelmed by the information that was given to them. The princess and her sister, plus friends, made mental notes to learn more about Godzilla's universe. Regina also planned to tell all of this to the Marcel family back in England when it was time to return there._

_The apprentice troll said, "We will explain more of the world where Godzilla came from later. Right now, I believe that Little Godzilla maybe following towards the battle at Copenhagen too.". The women were surprised, and a bit upset to hear that a child was going off to do battle with beings that were incredible lethal and dangerous. Håvard explained that Little Godzilla had his father's sixth sense when it came to knowing where danger was near, and was more then likely going to the place where Gigan and Space Godzilla was at. Alice inquired to see how Space Godzilla was related to the ones they knew, but the apprentice answered that would be looked into later._

_Lady Benedikta stated, "With his diplomatic vessel coming in, that would secure five ships that will be able to hold all of the troops and sail towards our destination. Now, here is the question I wish to ask you two. Are you really ready to fight against Hans and his army of evil? Do you two do this out of simple revenge?". She wanted to know where their hearts and minds were on this particular issue._

_Anna and Elsa looked to one another, nodded and stared at the matriarch of the Mountain trolls of Ingfrid. The Snow Queen spoke, "Yes, we are more than willing to fight against Hans, your Grace. But not for revenge, but for justice. I really feel that the man… if you can call him that now, needs to be brought to justice. To answer for his crimes against the world, and against the innocent whom he has terrorized."._

_Her sister took up, "Hans has crossed the line, and therefore needs to be dealt with. And since he started this war, we intend to finish it!". The two lovely ladies spoke with firm conviction and faith, showing to the occupants of the room that they were not going to back down. Lady Benedikta and Håvard were again impressed, and a little bit proud, to see that Anna and Elsa were indeed true ladies of nobility and royalty. Their hearts and minds fixed and set on the right place._

_Regina stepped in and said, "Count me in too! Godzilla is my friend, my hero! And Anna and Elsa are my friends as well! Where they go, I will go and help out! I've been in scraps, so I know how to fight as well. Not like a soldier or anything like that, but I can fight!"._

_Alice added, "Count me in to bring in support as well. I cannot fight, but I do have a sharp mind thanks to reading books for a good long while. I can probably see and understand things that most people miss, and can point them out to you.". Anna and Elsa were touched by their friend's devotion and steadfastness, so they smiled and welcomed them into the war they were about to go into._

_The Snow Queen spoke, "Many of our people will not like that we are going to battle soon, but there is little choice in the matter now. I just hope they forgive us, and welcome us back when we return.". Anna and the other ladies nodded, all believing full and hard that they WOULD return back to their homes after this battle._

_Just before anyone else could say anything, Captain Rissing came back in. He bowed to the royal ladies and stated, "Your Majesties, I believe we have found what we are looking for! Look at what we found that was in one of the Sculpture Rooms in the West Wing.". He then turned around and ordered for his men to bring it in. The door opened up, and several soldiers came in dragging behind them a large crystal statue that was of Anna. Inside the clear gemstone was a swirling mass of blue energy with hints of red mixed within it! Regina and Alice turned to look at the two sisters, Elsa explaining that a statue of her sister was made from a large clear gemstone an artist found at the base of North Mountain some time ago. It was a tribute to the princess who had saved the kingdom, and her sister from disaster._

_The soldiers put the statue in front of the group, but when they saw Lady Benedikta and Håvard, they yelled out in surprise and shock. They were about to draw their weapons, when Captain Rissing ordered them to stand down. He told them, "I will explain everything to you all soon. As soon I as receive some explanations as well.". He gave a pointed look to the princess and queen, both feeling a little sheepish for keeping so much secrets and surprises from him._

_The powerful Mountain troll matriarch went to the statue, inspecting it from every angle. She pointed her pendent at it, and the metallic object started to glow a brilliant color of blue! She allowed herself to smile a little and stated, "This is it! This is the object that is housing Godzilla's true power and strength!". The soldiers were a bit confused, but a look from their captain silenced any questions that was upon their lips. He would explain everything later on._

_Regina gave a whoop of joy and exclaimed, "All right! Now we have the means to making Godzilla go back to normal, and stand a good chance against Hans!"._

_Now the military men were more confused than ever, Raven looking to Elsa and Anna to see if the explanations can be forthcoming. The Snow Queen and Fiery Princess nodded, and so for the next half hour or so, explanations were spread about to the men on the situation at hand. Captain Rissing would tell the rest of his soldiers later on, but was a bit relieved to see that at least he was now catching up on things as well._

_~End flashback~_

So, for the next two or so hours, Anna and Elsa were making plans with Captain Rissing over the details on what needed to be accomplished on getting to Copenhagen. Raven and the soldiers were, at first, set that the princess and queen remain behind in safety. However, they soon learned that Anna and Elsa were strong women when it came to making their point. After some time, Captain Rissing caved in to their arguments on having them in this war. But, he firmly put his foot down in saying that he would accompany them to this massive battle they were going in to. After that, he made suggestions on what needed to be packed and ready for the trip towards King Hrok's kingdom. Lady Benedikta told them that the Mountain troll magic that her raced possessed would be able to speed up the trip from Arendelle to Copenhagen. Usually, the trip from the two kingdoms would be two or three days, depending on weather conditions. And with the Mountain trolls helping, the ships would reach King Hrok's domain in one day!

Elsa also informed her captain that Lelystad's diplomatic ship was going to be coming in soon, and they were going to ask for her services in going to Copenhagen. Anna put in that Prince Eugene was on it, and also that he would come with them, if only to help out his wife Princess Rapunzel when she came with Little Godzilla. The princess knew that her friend would most likely join the small saurian in going towards what was drawing him in. Raven made a comment, "Danger and princesses sure do go together somehow…".

The real problem came when the royal women, Regina and Alice had to tell the servants of the castle on the situation. Anna knew that most of them would oppose her and Elsa into going off to battle, and it seems her intuition was right on the money. Back to the present, they were still fighting the battle. Canutus pleaded, "Your Majesties, reconsider this! You two are going to fight against an enemy that knows you well, and also against monsters that sound truly titanic! This is madness!". Many voiced their agreements on this, until it was Alice who ended it.

In a manner quite unladylike for her, she yelled out, "QUIET!". Immediately, the servants were silenced as they looked at her direction. They had known for the mature beauty to be quite a lady, and for her to do something quite out of character of her took them a bit by surprise. Alice took a calming breath, straightened herself out, and made a little curtesy to Anna and Elsa saying, "You're welcome".

Anna had to smile at her friend's actions, then turned to the faithful and loyal servants. She said, "Everyone, please understand. We are touched and grateful for your loyalty and concern for our well-being. But… we need to do this. To meet our enemy before he decides to come to us.".

Elsa added, "She is right. Hans will not stop with just his own family's countries. Most likely, he will come for Arendelle next. And while I am powerful, I know I cannot defeat an entire army like he has right now on my own. So… we are going to bring him to justice and end his reign of terror. So, what we need now is support, not arguments.". The servants were moved by their royal Majesties words, and pondered on them. The keepers of the castle saw that they were in the right, though they still did not like it that their beloved rulers were putting themselves in harm's way.

Viva spoke, "I do not like it that you all are going to war against Hans, with only mythical beings that we believe did not exist until now as your back-up. But… we trust you, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. We just pray that you come back home safely.". One by one, the other servants put in their well-wishes for them. Anna and Elsa bore true, warm smiles that showed they were very glad to have people like them for support.

Regina put in, "Also, don't worry! Godzilla is going to be coming with us, and he WILL protect us!". One of the servants, a teenager chambermaid, inquired on how the saurian would help since he was only ten feet tall. The Spanish-born beauty smirked and replied just to wait and see.

Alice stated, "Everyone, we need to get to the harbor. I believe that Captain Rissing and his men should have the ships ready for us.". The group nodded, and with Lady Benedikta and Håvard with them, they started to leave the castle.

Viva exclaimed, "Wait! I need to know… where IS this army you have?".

The matriarch of her people in the North Mountain answered, "They will be coming out of the mountain just about now. If you wish, come outside and see our forces.". Anna, Elsa, Regina and Alice were also curious to see the army that Lady Benedikta had assembled. The servants and soldiers that were remaining in Arendelle followed the group outside, and when they all reached the edge of the castle to look out… they were greeted by a sight that would be etched in their minds for a good long while.

The citizens of the town heard marching footsteps coming from outside of their homes, and looked towards the North Mountain to see what it was. What they saw blew their minds, some in good ways… some not so much. Coming into a town, marching in two row columns, were the Mountain trolls of Ingfrid! All wore armor that bore a resemblance of the armor used by human knights of old, but modified so that the wearer would be able to move more effectively without being restricted. Male trolls wore golden armor, while the females wore silver armor. Male and female warriors stood side by side, showing to all that they did things together as more then just a team. All carried various weapons, but held their heads tall and proud like warriors. They came through the streets of Arendelle, many of the humans getting out of their way and going to their homes. However, many looked on fascinated as they had never seen trolls before.

The Mountain trolls stopped at the bridge that led to the castle, and all rose their arms and let out a mighty yell. Anna and the others were very much surprised to see an army like this, disciplined and well-organized like any human military formation. Lady Benedikta and Håvard looked to the royal women and the leader stated, "This is the army that will fight for you, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I myself will battle with them, and with you. We are a little more then 1,200 strong but we will do our best.". Anna and Elsa, and Regina and Alice, were again amazed to see such a sight. They had a glimmer of hope now that they had a silver of a chance against Hans and his frightening army.

Håvard used his magic to levitate the crystal statue of Anna, making it easier for them to take it with them to the harbor. Elsa looked to her sister and friends, stating, "Come, let's go. We have an ex-prince to stop, and a friend to restore to normal.". The girls nodded their heads and towards where the Mountain trolls were at. The servants and soldiers all wished them well, waving to them and also saying prayers to the High One above to look after their beloved rulers and new friends. They soon situated themselves on the castle walls, wanting to see the ships sail off with their precious cargo in tow.

At the bridge, Elsa and Anna met with one of the soldiers. A female captain, who carried a gold chain that bore the symbol of the North Mountain, saluted the royal humans and her leader. She stated, "My lady, the army is all ready and waiting to go and fight! I got word from one of the scouts that the human vessels are just finishing their preparations. And the diplomatic ship from another land is just about enter the harbor.".

Lady Benedikta nodded and replied, "Good work, Captain Jessica. Divide yourselves into four groups, and choose wisely and accordingly. Each group will get aboard one of the royal ships. That is 300 soldiers per ship, while myself, my apprentice, and our allies will take the other ship.". Jessica saluted firmly, and barked out the order to the troops. Each Mountain troll divided into four groups quickly, male with female in each group, and started to follow their leader and her allies to the harbor.

Alice whispered to Håvard while walking, "Why are there women in the army? And why are they all together in pairs like that?". She had never heard of any woman being in any kind of military action, other than as nurses or aides. And she was curious as in every group, one male was with a female.

The apprentice chuckled and answered, "In our society, my dear Alice, is that all male and female are equals. Well, the women folk have slightly more power and abilities but they do not see the gifts as something to automatically rule. We help each other, draw upon one another, and lean on one another. And that goes deeper down then just marriage, my lady. In our world… we were meant to be together in more ways than one. And most of the troops here are either married or have a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship with one another. They feel that if they go… they rather go together.". That explanation really amazed Alice, and she was hoping later on to learn more about their amazing society.

If they survived, that is.

The rather large group made their way to the harbor, the human citizens amazed to see such an army and their royal women with said force of Mountain trolls. Many were asking Elsa and Anna on what was going on, but the ladies were being tight-lipped at the moment. At least for now. The four human women, leader and matriarch of the North Mountain, and apprentice made their way to the docks where Captain Rissing was talking with Prince Eugene. It seemed the two were having an argument at the moment, and Elsa was hoping that the prince would be reasonable about all of this.

Raven Rissing said to the prince, "Look, sire. I know this is a bit of an inconvience for you and the crew, but we need your ship, the _Shining Sword_, for an important mission. It is very vital!".

Eugene remarked, "No, you listen to me! I had to endure some strange stops on my way here! Nearly a lot of nobles and such have been cutting my time short with them due to a problem that they are too afraid to tell me! Now when I finally arrive here, you tell me I got to give up my ship! Give me one good… reason…". His voice died in his throat when he saw Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Alice, Regina… and some creatures he had never seen before marching towards them. His eyes were wide as they beheld the Mountain trolls, wondering on what the heck was going on!

Anna approached the two quarreling men and said to the husband of Rapunzel, "Eugene, hi! Listen, I know you were coming here to take lessons on how to be a better royal leader. But, we need your ship. We have a fight to get to!". Many of the citizens who heard this were startled by that declaration, and wondering on what kind of fight would require such a large force of beings. And more to the point, why would it be necessary for the royal family to personally go out there to head off to said fight.

The prince responded, "Hi, Anna. Listen, I know I maybe a bit stubborn but… what in the heck is going on?!". He raised his voice, which was understandable at the moment since he was very much confused and upset at the delays that had beset him so far. However, his raised voice and the presence of multiple beings in the area alerted someone in the sea. Someone quite protective of his bonded.

The water behind Eugene and the others started to boil and churn, making the Mountain trolls and humans look to the spot in the open waters. The children and young adults started to actually cheer, and the Mountain trolls looked on intrigued by the action. Alice muttered, "Oh dear… I think he's coming up, thinking we needed protection. Remember that sixth sense of his?". Regina and the others nodded their heads, but Prince Eugene was curious on whom they were speaking of. He got his answer when rising up from the water was… Godzilla! The saurian roared loudly as he surfaced, the people cheering while the trolls readied their weapons. However, Lady Benedikta told them to stand down. That Godzilla was not here to fight, only to see if his bonded was in trouble. The King of the Monsters lumbered over to where Elsa, Anna, Regina and Alice were at. He recognized them, and some of the others he met earlier, but not the open-mouthed human who was staring at him in shock, fright, and awe.

Eugene was in total shock, his mind almost in complete meltdown. He slowly pointed a shaky finger at Godzilla and muttered, "Your H-H-Highnesses… ummm… what IS this t-t-thing?!". The saurian lowered his head, taking a good look at the human to see if he was a threat to his bonded.

Regina and Anna huffed, not liking when anyone referred their friend as a mere monster or thing. The princess answered, "His name is Godzilla, King of the Monsters. And he is our friend, and an honorary citizen of the kingdom". Regina added that he was also a citizen of England and France. The people, mostly the little kids and young adults, cheered as they witnessed their friend in the flesh.

Elsa went to Godzilla and calmed him down. She put a hand to the side of his head and whispered, "It's okay, Godzilla. He is a friend, and we're not in danger. So don't get upset…". Her words soothed the monster, him growling softly in pleasure from her touch. Lately, he has been getting used to his bonded touching him. He felt a really good feeling coursing through him when they did, and he felt that once before when he was with Melody and the others long ago.

Anna went to the shell-shocked prince and stated, "Prince Eugene. We really need your boat. We'll explain everything on the way, but we need to borrow your vessel. We need to hurry to Copenhagen, or your wife could be in danger!".

Eugene started to yell, "I don't care what you say, but I…! Wait, what?! What did you just say?!".

This was where Lady Benedikta stepped in, going towards the prince who was surprised to see a beautiful being before him. She introduced herself, and he was again stunned to see that the beauty before him was a Mountain troll. She spoke, "Your Highness, we have seen that back in your home kingdom, your wife Princess Rapunzel has bonded with Godzilla's son. He is called Little Godzilla, and this has been going on since you were on your trip. Right now, both father and son are following their instincts to go towards a fight. One that WILL determine the fate of not just both our realms… but the entire world. And thus, we need your vessel to make the trip to King Hrok's kingdom, for the fight will be there.".

Elsa stood before the stunned prince and inquired, "Tell me, my friend. Do you think Rapunzel would ever let any friend go to a battle alone? Even though she has her parents there, and perhaps friends we cannot see yet… do you really believe she will let them stop her in helping out a friend? Especially a little one?".

The prince thought hard on this, especially since it was his beloved they were talking about. Eugene knew Rapunzel well, knowing that his better half would risk much to save a friend. And if they were speaking the truth, and his love was going towards a battle due to wanting to help out her friend… then he needed to be there. Logic was small compared to what the heart already knew! He looked into the eyes of the queen and said firmly, "Okay… you can take the ship. But I'm going with you. If Rapunzel is somehow embroiled in all of this chaos, I want to be there for her. But, I do want a FULL explanation on everything. Including him.". He jerks a thumb to Godzilla, who growled lowly at the prince.

"Hey, you're not leaving me out of this! If Anna is going, then we are too!" a familiar voice called out. The crowd, both human and troll alike, turned to see that coming towards the harbor was Kristoff, Sven and Olaf! The three walked towards the royal group, and of course Olaf ran and glomped onto Alice first before going to Regina. Eugene was now dumbfounded on seeing a living snowman with what appeared to be an eternal cloud of snow hovering over him. And not melting since it was the middle of spring. The ladies returned the hug of the living ice creation, then looked up to see Sven and Kristoff facing them.

The Ice Master said, "I heard about the commotion, then came back here. And now I hear you all are going to a fight? Well… I knew Anna was a bit crazy in all things but this takes the cake. But, that's why I love her so much! So count me and Sven here to help out if we can! Olaf too because… because he brings moral support.". Olaf did a shout of joy, glad that he was going to be coming for moral support. Anna smiled brilliantly before engaging her fiancée in a strong hug, ending it with a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

Prince Eugene shook his head and stated, "This is one motley crew that is going in for a battle to save the world. Well… hopefully it will be one for the history books.".

Elsa chuckled a little, then told everyone to climb aboard. She looked to her people and declared, "Everyone, we will return back home! That we promise! Just keep all of us in your prayers! We're going to deal with an ex-prince, and bring him to justice! For now, the remaining soldiers here will stay behind to guard Arendelle just in case.".

Lady Benedikta stood by the queen and spoke, "As am I. About 500 remaining forces of my people shall also aid in protecting the village. This way, we can be prepared in case Hans tries something sneaky.". The queen gave the lady a look of gratitude, showing her thanks for considering her people like this. She simply nodded and gestured for her troops to go on board the royal ships that were docked and ready nearby. While the warriors went to their chosen vessels, Lady Benedikta turned to her apprentice and told him to get the statue of Anna ready on board the _Shining Sword_.

One of the citizens called out, "Your Majesties, why are you taking a statue with you? Is it that important?". Many were curious, since they saw inside the statue the swirling blue-red energy within it. Godzilla growled loudly, sensing the energy within it as his own!

Elsa answered that they will see soon enough. She turned to Godzilla and asked, "Godzilla, can you please go out as far as you can into the water? I believe we have something for you that will make you very happy. And help you get to where you need to go.". The saurian looked at the queen, let out a short but sharp roar before turning around and diving back into the ocean. He swam out as far as he could, well away from the town and the ships.

Anna and Regina felt that their companion was a good distance from the village, and looked to see Håvard set up the statue at the middle of the _Shining Sword_. The princess looked to the Mountain troll apprentice and nodded her head, saying, "Do it, please.". The troll bowed before summoning up magic within him, his left fist glowing with a earth-brown color! He then punched the crystal statue, destroying it! Before anyone could yell or cry out in anger and confusion on why he did that, the people were all treated to a sight they won't soon forget in their lives.

The power of Godzilla was free from the entrapment, and it surged towards open water… right where its true owner was at! The blue energy, tinted with hints of red, streaked like a falling star towards the water and disappeared underneath it. The humans and mountain trolls were a bit curious on what just happened. Then, they saw the surrounding waters flash a brilliant blue color, and a LARGE amount of water started to boil and churn madly! It was as if a lighting storm was taking place underwater! Eugene went to Elsa and Anna, when the queen made it on deck to be with her sister, and inquired, "Ummm… what else is going on here that might freak me out even more?".

Anna and Elsa said at the same time, "You are going to see Godzilla's true form and power.".

Rising up from out of the ocean was the saurian, roaring loudly in gladness as he was back to his true, real self! The populace was stunned silly yet again as they witnessed their friend and citizen now a titan! Gasps of surprise, fear and awe went through the crowd! The ones in the harbor, village, and even the castle itself, were in total shell-shock silence as they beheld the King of the Monsters in his true form! Godzilla roared yet again, declaring to all that he was back in action! Regina had a wide smile on her face, showing to all that she was very pleased to see her hero once again whole. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, Eugene, Alice, and even Lady Benedikta and Håvard were in total surprise at seeing the saurian now a titan of size and strength!

Regina yelled loudly, "WHOO HOO! YES! GODZILLA IS BACK TO HIS TRUE FORM!". The saurian looked down, seeing his bonded humans and the others around them. He lowered his head, his brown-yellow eyes looking directly at them. The humans and Mountain trolls gulped, seeing that their friend could swallow a LOT of them whole without even trying. However, Anna showed her courage when she went to Godzilla and touched his snout. She rubbed the large area, saying that she trusted him. Shortly after that, Elsa did the same. Followed by Alice and Regina, who were now touching the enormous upper jaw of the King of the Monsters! The princes, and everyone else who witnessed this, gave the ladies their dues and props for doing something just so incredible! After a moment, Godzilla rose his head back up and let out a soft growl.

Elsa smiled and said, "He still knows us! Thank you Great One that he still remembers us.". She and the others heard cheering, and turned around to see that while many of the citizens fled back inside their homes, some were still out and cheering loudly for their friend! Godzilla looked down to see the people, and the saurian was perplexed that the small beings were not running away from him in fear like it was back in his own universe. But, he just took it as is before he felt his sixth sense calling out to him. But now that he was back to his real form and size, it was stronger than ever. Plus, he felt his son! He felt Little Godzilla, and that he was heading off in the same direction towards the same threat that was calling out to him! With a mighty roar, he dived under the ocean with a splash! The recoiling wave struck the harbor, and soaked everyone on it. It was similar to those who sat in the Splash Zone at a water park known to many as _Sea World_. The wave rocked the ships, not too much but not gently either. The others had to hold onto something for a bit before the water settled.

Håvard spoke up, "It seems that he has discovered something, and is now on his way to Copenhagen. We need to catch up to him quickly before we lose track of him!".

Captain Rissing gave the command to the helmsman to start the ship, and also to the other sailors to let loose the sails. The four Arendelle ships did the same, unfurling the large sails and catching the wind. Lady Benedikta also ordered her troops to use their magic to increase the winds around them, which they did through their pendants. The five ships lurched forward, now going at the same speed as Godzilla! The King of the Monsters had a top speed record of 40 mph on land, but in the sea he was slightly faster. He could gain speed of 40 knots, which translated to mph was 46 mph. That was swift for a giant his size to maintain! Now the ships would be able to keep up with his speed, or close to it.

Anna looked to Raven and ordered, "Let's form a perimeter around Godzilla! Like an arrow shape! We'll take the front, while two ships on the left and right are behind us. Godzilla will bringing up the rear, so he could have room to have should he rise up.". The captain admitted that was indeed a good tactic, so he issued the commands to both the helmsman and the flag signalers to follow the order. The ones with specific flags at the rear of the ship started to give the order to the other captains via their movements and specific flag signals.

The ships soon left Arendelle waters, and were now in the open ocean! They were officially on their way towards Copenhagen… towards the battle of the century!

* * *

~At Leylstad~

During the time when Elsa and Anna were discussing the situation with the leader of the North Mountain, Little Godzilla and his bonded were having some problems of their own. When Rapunzel had dropped the crystal ornament that held the small monster's power, it broke and the power was released! It streaked towards its true owner like a falling star! The playful beast was having fun in the water, being watched by three soldiers, when one of said armed caretakers saw the volleyball-sized sphere of energy rushing towards the monster. He exclaimed, "What in Heaven's name is that?!". He got his answer when the sphere struck Little Godzilla, who froze as he felt the power returning to him!

High above, Princess Rapunzel and the fairies from Pixie Hollow were watching in fascination as they saw their friend/charge start to change before their eyes! Lady Airlia spoke softly, "This will change everything now…". The group still did not notice that King Floris and Queen Katharina were in the room, all of their attention focused on Little Godzilla.

The small monster made a high-pitched squeaking roar before diving into the water. He started to swim out to open shore, feeling that he had to be in deeper water for now. The soldiers looked on, trying to figure out on what was happening to Rapunzel's friend/Arendelle's new royal citizen as he was glowing blue. All questions in their heads ceased when the spot where Little Godzilla disappeared into underwater started to glow, and rising up from the depths… was the true form of the son of Godzilla! Standing 30 meters tall, he also weighed about 8,000 tons! His physical features did not change much, looking to be a cute monster rather then a terrifying one. He looked at everything around him, finding his new dwellings to be MUCH smaller now. The soldiers let out a scream and fled from the scene, going back to the castle to report to their leaders/superiors.

Rapunzel and her small friends saw everything, and it was Fawn that stated, "Well… he's not little, but he still looks cute!". She was trying to lighten up the mood, but everyone was just plain shocked on what they had just witnessed.

However, the tension was broken when King Floris announced, "Ahem! Can someone please tell us on what in the name of Heaven is going on here?!". The group finally realized they were not alone, and when they turned around to see the king and queen, all the tension returned with a vengeance.

"Mom?! Dad?! W-What are you doing here?!" Rapunzel exclaimed, more out of shock of seeing her friend transform rather then her parents being in the room.

Queen Katharina replied, "We heard your voice, then something breaking in here! And we come in to see if you are all right, only to find what appears to be fairies in your room and…". Her voice died in her throat when she looked out the window, gently brushing her daughter to the side to see Little Godzilla in his true form. She was soon joined by the king, whose eyes and jaws were wide like his wife as they saw their daughter's charge now full sized.

Tinkerbell whispered to the others, "Oh boy… this is going to be HARD to explain now.".

Queen Clarion responded, "Perhaps… but now we need to convince them to help our friend. Little Godzilla is small, but I believe he will be something pivotal in the fight to come.". The pixies looked to their queen and leader, slowly realizing that what she said was true. Their friend maybe small and more or less a child, but he would play a key role in the fight to save the world.

Rapunzel looked to her small companions, silently asking on what she should do right now. Tinkerbell and her friends flew to her, and simply nodded their heads. It was their way of saying that it was time to explain the entire truth to her family. Vidia said, "Also, try to show them that we need to go with Little Godzilla. We still need to keep an eye out for him, and help out in case he needs it.". Now the princess knew that was the hard part to do, to convince her family that they needed to go and follow Little Godzilla.

The princess gathered up her courage and turned her attention to her folks, who were still looking at the saurian little one as he waddled around the castle in the water. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of her parents. She said, "Mom, Dad… I think it's time for me to come clean with everything. Just… please listen to everything until the end, please.". The king and queen slowly nodded, going to their daughter's bed and sitting down upon it. They felt that they were in for one heck of a story, and they were not disappointed. Rapunzel then started to tell them everything on what happened; from the day the falling star fell some days ago, to meeting the pixies and finding out more about them. King Floris and Queen Katharina now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their daughter's magical hair and blood were capable of allowing her to talk to the fairies normally while others merely heard the tinkling of bells when they spoke. After the long and lengthy explanation, with the pixies coming in and Rapunzel acting as translator, the two royal adults were very much stunned on learning the entire truth.

King Floris spoke, "So… Little Godzilla truly is from another universe. And what we just witnessed was him turning back to his real, true form after the ornament you had broken and the power was released?". He wanted to make sure he had everything right and straight, his daughter nodding along with Tinkerbell and her friends.

His lovely wife spoke, "And now he is about to follow this… sixth sense of his, like his father Godzilla. Telling him on where to go, which is towards a fight against two monsters that are even more bigger and powerful then him.". Rapunzel again nodded her head, as did the pixies.

The princess put in, "Yes, and we need to follow him. My friends told me that we need to keep an eye on him, since Little Godzilla could play a vital role in all of this. And besides… he is more than a friend to me. He's my best friend, and I want to make sure he is okay.". Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Zarina and even Vidia flew beside Rapunzel, showing their support. Queen Clarion, Lady Airlia, and the Ministers floated above the princess, showing their support as well.

King Floris looked to his wife, and both started a little conversation. The two talked and whispered to one another, and after a few minutes, it seemed a decision was made. The duo rose from the bed, and went to their daughter. Rapunzel looked very nervous, hoping that her explanation got through to them on a positive note. King Floris put his hands gently on his daughter's shoulders and spoke, "This is seriously a lot to take in, Rapunzel. You left somethings out when you told us the truth last time, but now it seems that was for a good reason. I am proud that you kept your promise to the fairies in not revealing them.".

This brought great to relief to the beautiful young lady, and then it was her mother that spoke. She said, "However, we are still stunned to learn that there is more out there then we thought. And now Little Godzilla is going out to meet beings that are more then even the titans of legend in Greek mythology? And you want to really go after him… to go into a fight that could possibly kill you?!". Rapunzel knew that this was difficult, but she had try.

The princess spoke, "Yes… listen. Tinkerbell and the others will be with me. They can help me to get out of any kind of tight jams, and also their powers can be enhanced if they are near Little Godzilla. Remember, when he is near anything magical, he seems to enhance it. My hair and healing power is proof of that. And I want to be there for my best friend!". Even Pascal and Buizel, who had been watching the whole affair this entire time, went to their human companion and stood by her side. The chameleon crawled up and perched on her left shoulder, the Eurasian hobby taking the right shoulder.

Lady Airlia spoke, "Also, the threat will soon come here. Even if Little Godzilla did not want to fight, the enemy will come here sooner or later to try and conquer the entire realm of Europe. So even your human home is in danger, unless we do something.". All that came out, in the ears of the king and queen, was tinkling noise like from a beautiful-sounding bell. Rapunzel translated, for her, still hoping that her parents would help.

King Floris and Queen Katharina sighed, looked at one another and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment with each other. He looked to Rapunzel and spoke, "Daughter… hide your friends. Put them in a safe place. We all are going out to chase after our honorary citizen of Leylstad.". The princess was now sporting a huge, grateful and true smile on her face before hugging both parents! The three embraced one another, showing that their family love for one another was strong and sure! The pixies cheered, well… more or less Tinkerbell and her companions cheered, while the Queen, Lady and Ministers merely smiled but it was true and bright.

For the next few hours, there was a buzz of activity. The people of the kingdom had been very much surprised, borderline panicking when they saw Little Godzilla in his real form. Many fled back into their homes, but many children and young adult females saw the monster as cute rather then horrifying. It was thanks to Rapunzel and her parents that a crisis was averted, and also they managed to tell the citizens that they were going to get their friend back. They left out the part about the battle they were going to get into, saying that they were going to look more into Little Godzilla's change and make sure he did not get into trouble. The king and queen did not like deceiving their subjects like this, and Rapunzel felt no different then they did. But, it was necessary due to that if they told them the truth, a panic would ensure and would lead to more harm than good.

King Floris and his wife managed to secure one of their royal vessels, preparing it quickly for the trip needed to follow Little Godzilla. Rapunzel had Maximus, Pascal and Buizel come aboard, the horse not liking to be on a ship due to his little fear of water. However, since it was for the princess, he swallowed his fear and made it on deck. The sailing vessel, known as the _Light Floater_, was ready to go! The king and queen brought some trustworthy soldiers to bring with them, and Rapunzel brought a large picnic basket on the trip. She told everyone they were going to be hungry, so she brought some food. In reality, the basket held the fairies. Queen Clarion and the Minister had gone back to Pixie Hollow, but Lady Airlia decided to join Tinkerbell and the others on their quest to help Little Godzilla.

Once everyone and everything was secure, King Floris told the captain to start sailing to follow Little Godzilla. The captain barked out the orders, the sails unfurling and the large ship taking off after the saurian! The son of Godzilla had a bit of a head start on them, but thankfully his speed in the water was only half of the knots swam by his father. The citizens all wished and waved farewell to the royal family, many children calling out to bring back their playmate/friend. Rapunzel shouted that they would do what they could, but had a heavy heart inside because… chances were high that Little Godzilla would not return at all. But she quashed those negative feelings and thoughts down, turning back to the task at hand.

Currently, she was with her mother and father at the bow of the ship, Little Godzilla in sight and closing in on him. Thankfully, the wind as on their side and were catching up. Rapunzel turned to her family and whispered, "Thank you… thank you so much for understanding.".

Queen Katharina hugged her daughter tightly and warmly, replying, "You are welcome, my daughter. But, you do know that after all of this is said and done, we are going to sit down and talk more about the situation with the… fairies." She made sure to keep her voice low so that no one would hear.

Rapunzel said, "I know, I know. I'm sorry for keeping more from you and dad, but I had to keep my promise to them.". She gestured to the basket, which was still in her hands. Her father said he understood, but now they would want their daughter to have a little more faith in them when it concerned matters like this.

The princess agreed, then looked out towards her friend. She stated, "This is going to be one written into the history books, that is for sure.".

* * *

~At Agrabah~

While at the same time Godzilla and Little Godzilla's bonded were discussing plans and/or doing explanations, the desert kingdom was having problems similar to their own. King Caesar had managed to land on both feet the moment he was close to the ground, landing intact on the mountain cliffs that surrounded the palace. He was wondering on what would have prompted the blue magical being to throw him out like that, but the hybrid's thoughts ceased when he was hit by the brown-golden energy that just streaked towards him! King Caesar felt that the energy was familiar, and when it hit him, he recognized it as his own! That was when he was covered in a golden light, and started to grow! He was regaining his true form!

Aladdin and the others inside the palace ran outside to see on what was happening to their friend, and got the surprise of their lives when they saw King Caesar in his real size and power! The divine guardian beast now stood at 50 meters tall, with a mass of about 30,000 tons! The citizens of Agrabah were surprised when they heard the noise, then it turned into awe and fright as they saw their friend and citizen now Titan-sized! The lion-dog monster roared loudly, glad to be back to normal!

Genie transformed into a U.S. Army soldier and muttered, "W-We need a bigger house...". The royal and magical family, plus the Chinese guests and the palace soldiers, were in awe at seeing King Caesar in his true self.

Mushu quipped, "Wow! Little dog now a big one! Have to say, going to be hard to get him any more friends like he is!". Fa Meihui gave her friend a stern, pointed look in which the dragon cowered a little. She turned her attention back to King Caesar, who was looking down and around in his new state. Suddenly, he felt the pull/call again as he faced northward.

Azad looked to his parents and stated, "Look, that sixth sense thing is doing it again! Its calling him out, and he wants to go to this place to fight those two monsters we saw!".

Malak added, "We need to let him go to it… and we'll follow!". However, that was met with some heavy resistance from the family. Aladdin and Jasmine wanted their children to stay at the palace with them, where it was safe and secure. Even Razoul agreed with them, saying that King Caesar should fight on his own since it is a monster problem.

However, Azad and Malak would have none of this! If there was one thing common they inherited from their parents, it was stubbornness. The princess argued, "We need to help our friend out! Who knows if this threat may find its way to Agrabah, and if King Caesar is not able to stop it! We need to be his back-up!".

Jasmine replied, "But sweetheart, what can we do against something that made even the giants we faced in the past look small by comparison? And also we don't know if they have unique powers or abilities like King Caesar here.".

Azad spoke for his sister, "Mom, Dad… listen, we know you want to protect us and we appreciate that. But we NEED to go with King Caesar! He is our friend, and an honorary citizen of Agrabah. And didn't you once taught us never to give up on family OR friends? Even though we have been with him for a short while, me and Malak consider King Caesar family. And we got to back him up!". His words moved the royal couple, Aladdin and Jasmine looking at their son and daughter with pride. After some internal debate, the Sultan sighed, showing he was defeated in this.

He went to his offspring and stated, "Okay… you two win. King Caesar is a member of the royal family, so to speak. And if he needs to go into battle against those terrible things we just saw, then we'll let him but be his back up just in case!". Azad and Malak were very pleased, and also thanking the Higher One for being blessed with understanding parents.

Razoul put in, "Your Majesties, you can't all go! We need someone to look after Agrabah!". It was then that Malak suggested that she and her brother go, along with Carpet and Genie. The blue dude stated that he and the Rug-Man would look after the kids, spinning and transforming into a muscled man that sported a mohawk.

He declared, "I pity the fool that try to stop me from protecting them kids!". He said it with a unique accent that sounded tough, yet a bit humorous at the same time. He then snapped his fingers, and a large screen appeared in the palace. It was similar to those at drive-in theaters, only more built for indoor use.

Genie said, "You can see the entire action on screen, and it's going to be a live feed! That way, you can see the action and call me whenever you want to talk.". Aladdin inquired on how to get in touch with him, and that was when he pointed to Eden. His lovely wife smiled and took out a cell phone that was in the shape of her husband's face. Eden said she had Genie on speed dial, so she could just call him at the push of a button.

Meihui stepped forward and declared, "I'm coming to! I've gotten quite fond of King Caesar, and I want to help out as well! Besides, if there is any danger, I want to be there to protect my friends! I also just love action and adventure!". She did a few twirls with the staff she always carried, showing that she was more then capable of handling herself.

Mushu added, "Yeah, same here! Besides, what better way to show of my girl's skills and legacy then helping her out in this battle of the titans?! Oh yeah, it's going to be one heck of a battle!".

Aladdin and Jasmine turned to their kids, and gave them strong hugs of family love. Genie did the same with Eden and Robin, giving them a love that was strong and true. The Sultan said to his children, "You two… you have grown up so much. Now, I believe it's time for you two to step out and do things your own like this. Go with our blessings… and our love.". Jasmine added in that she was proud of them, and would be praying to Allah for their safety. Azad and Malak smiled more and embraced their parents one more time before letting go. Genie promised to come back to Eden and Robin, saying that he would do his best to return to them in one piece.

It was then they heard King Caesar roar loudly, and he LEAPT over the rocky mountains! He was going full out run towards the north, towards the European countries! Genie transformed into John Wayne-cowboy and declared, "That shaggy mutt is going full tilt! We'll head him off at the pass! Once we find out where he is heading, maybe we can make a shortcut for him!". That sounded like a sound plan, which surprised the people since Genie RARELY had anything sound or sane to say like that.

Carpet flew into the air, hovering so Azad, Malak and Meihui could hop on. The trio did so, Mushu riding shotgun on Genie's shoulders this time around. The two comedians did not mind one another's company, though their wise-cracking did get on each other's nerve from time to time. If only a little. Jasmine stated, "We'll tell the people on what is going on! That way, there won't be much panic or chaos.".

The trio nodded, and Azad told Carpet to go, and away he did! The magical rug zoomed off fast and furious after King Caesar, Genie playing wingman as he flew by his friend's side. The royal family, Eden, Robin and Razoul watched as their companions went off into the distance. Ayisha the black and white Bengal tiger came in on the scene, sensing that something was amiss and came running. When she saw the royal family looking upward, she sensed much turbulent emotions within them. She went to Jasmine, her mistress and nuzzled against her. The Sultana looked down, smiled at her companion and petted her head affectionately before looking upward to where the others had gone.

"Everyone… this is going to be one battle for the history books, that much I know. I'll set up everything here while you two go down and calm down the populace." Eden stated, holding tight to her son.

The magical beauty did not know how right she was, as Carpet caught up with King Caesar as he ran fast and free towards north… towards Copenhagen!

* * *

~With Godzilla and company~

While Godzilla continued his trek towards his targets, Elsa and Anna stood with their friends at the bow of the ship. The two were looking outwards towards their destination, and a natural melody came on the high seas. They started to sing, their hearts and souls filled with adventure and excitement as they were off on another journey. Alice and Regina joined in soon, all four letting their feelings take flight as a song:

_**Here we are, going to a great big fight!**_

_**But what we are doing is very much right!**_

_**With our friends by our side, we will win this war!**_

_**Our large friend, the King of the Monsters, will end it with a mighty ROAR!**_

_**Crazy as this looks, we are set to win no matter what!**_

_**We are going in to kick evil's butt!**_

_**{Diving into adventure, that is what we love to do!**_

_**Taking the plunge and taking the chance, staying strong and true!**_

_**Diving into adventure, the side of good will win in the end!**_

_**We will never give in to defeat or evil, we will never bend!**_

_**Diving into adventure! Diving into adventure!**_

_**Diving into adventure!}**_

* * *

While this was going on, surprisingly at the same time, Rapunzel and her friends were singing too! The royal family stayed on deck while the crew went down below to check on supplies and/or to rest up for a long night at sea. The pixies were out and flitting about, joining in the song as well:

_**Our brave little friend is going into trouble.**_

_**We thought our lives would be peaceful and fun, but danger has burst that bubble!**_

_**Still, no matter what comes our way, we will be there to help out our friend!**_

_**We always help out our friends, even till the bitter end!**_

_**But there is no way that we will lose, we will survive this fight!**_

_**Some call it crazy to go to such lengths, but we just see this as doing something right!**_

_**{Diving into adventure, taking a big step towards something grand!**_

_**It may not be what we expected, but perhaps the design of a master plan!**_

_**Diving into adventure, with family by our side, we will win and save the day!**_

_**So look out you evil monsters, you are truly going to pay!**_

_**Diving into adventure! Diving into adventure!**_

_**Diving into adventure!}**_

* * *

At the same time, the song was being sung by Azad, Malak and Meihui as they followed close behind King Caesar as he traveled past other villages and other places as he continued northward. Genie and Mushu joined in as well:

_**We are going towards a battle against monsters that look to come from nightmares!**_

_**Against beasts more amazing then the titans of old… to go against them, no one dares!**_

_**But we not only dare, we'll challenge them to battle and we will win the fight!**_

_**Against the forces of darkness, the one who will win will be us, the forces of Light!**_

_**So hang on to your seats, take a deep breath and go forth with courage and heart!**_

_**This will be one for the history books, we knew it from the start!**_

_**{Diving into adventure, having faith and having fun!**_

_**We are all united together, we fight and act as one!**_

_**Diving into adventure, we won't ever throw a fit!**_

_**We will go forth with honor and glory, and a little bit of wit!**_

_**Diving into adventure! Diving into adventure!**_

_**Diving into adventure!}**_

* * *

Across the sea and in the United States, Jet Jaguar was having his hands fill as he decided to stay with Radelle and Mama Odie in fending off the possessed and crafty Aimari Henderson and his forces of darkness! Mama Odie and Radelle were handling the shadow minions, while Jet Jaguar was doing his best to defend himself against the friends he has come to know very much, and their families. They were like puppets on strings, battling and fighting the metal man thanks to the shadows Aimari was manipulating. He didn't know why, but he felt something stirring within his soul that caused him to sing out his frustration right now as he fought:

_**I chose to stay and fight, to help out my friends against this evil man!**_

_**Now I got to find a way to break his control before he spreads his vileness over the land!**_

_**My back's against the wall, but I will never admit defeat to this misguided fool!**_

_**I will free my friends and their loved ones, to never be used like fighting tools!**_

_**Danger is all around, chances for victory are slim but I will find a way!**_

_**To the forces of evil like this one here, I will make him pay!**_

_**{Diving into adventure, that is what I often do!**_

_**I let my intuition guide me, my heart and mind to see me through!**_

_**Diving into adventure, I am a machine but I am a man!**_

_**I will do my best to serve righteousness and justice, that is my very plan!**_

_**Diving into adventure! Diving into adventure!**_

_**Diving into adventure!}**_

* * *

Then, all as one even though they were in different parts of the world, each hero and heroines sang the final parts of the song that came together in perfect harmony:

_**Diving into adventure, taking a leap of faith and hoping for the best!**_

_**Diving into adventure, standing tall and strong above the rest!**_

_**No matter what life tries to throw at us, we will stick together with friends and family! With those we know and love!**_

_**When we dive into adventure, we always count for a little help from above!**_

_**Diving into adventure! Diving into adventure!**_

_**DIVING INTO ADVENTURE!**_

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! This really surprised me on how much time, effort and heart I put into this one! I guess it's because we are heading into the big battle in the future, so I wanted to give it all I got! Also, I am leaving for a trip soon, so I will not be on for awhile until after it. So, I also hope to please you readers with this chapter.

Again, I thank God and Jesus for helping me out here! It was again thanks to them I even made something this long and good! So, He deserves all the credit here!

So, everyone is converging on the spot where Hans is going to be at with his army of evil! Some will make it early, some late… and some right on time! This is going to be an epic battle; one filled with intense action, blossoming romance, and also wit and comedy that will keep it fresh and cool! In other words, a fight worthy of both true-school Disney and Toho!

Here are the height, weight and length stats of the monsters used here. I got the info from sites such as **Toho Kingdom** and **Godzilla Wiki**:

Godzilla (Heisei- _Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla_)

Height: 100 meters

Weight: 60,000 tons

Length: 150-750 meters (from head to tail tip)

Little Godzilla (Heisei- _Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla_)

Height: 30 meters

Weight: 8,000 tons

Length: 35 meters (from head to tail tip)

King Caesar (Showa- _Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, 1974_)

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Length: Unknown

Jet Jaguar (Showa- _Godzilla vs. Megalon, 1973_)

Height: 1.8 meters (human size), 50 meters (fighting size, can double size for Giant form but limited)

Weight: 150 kilograms (human), 25,000 tons (fighting size)

Length: Unknown

Space Godzilla (Heisei- _Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla_)

Height: 250 meters (Flying Crystal form), 120 meters (Ground form)

Weight: 72,000 tons (Flying form), 80,000 tons (Ground form)

Length: 250 meters (Flying form), 240 meters (Ground form, from head to tail tip)

Gigan (Showa- _Godzilla vs. Gigan, 1972_)

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 25,000 tons

Length: 120 meters

Now for the questions: What would you be thinking upon seeing any one of the monsters turn back into their true size and power? Would you try and go with Elsa and Anna on this dangerous adventure, and if so what would it be as (a strategist, a warrior, etc.)? How would you react upon seeing the pixies like Rapunzel's parents did? Would you go with Azad and the others to aid King Caesar? And finally… what would you be thinking upon knowing you were diving into adventure that truly would be something history would remember for all time?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	35. Chapter 35

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Good to be back after an excellent Disney Cruise vacation with my best friend! Our trip was all good, until we almost ran into a hurricane but thank God that we were able to avoid it. Again, thank you God and Jesus for protecting us, and helping me to get back on track with my story!

I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers, readers and the like. The trip really made me feel relaxed, and also confident that my trilogy series will get off the ground in a positive way! Will try to send word to Disney and Toho about my novels. If any of you wish to aid me, I welcome it!

In this chapter, the attack on Copenhagen commences! Watch as the brave citizens, King Hrok and more try to fend off Gigan and Space Godzilla! Also, you will all witness Maleficent's plan unfolding. Evil and cunning she is, but she is not foolish. And also, see Little Godzilla take action first as he will show to all on what he is made of! Wish the little guy and his allies luck!

I do not own Godzilla, or any of the other monsters that belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the stories used in this series. If I use any song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and props. The credit will rightfully go to them.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 35

Dawn was rising for the kingdom of Copenhagen, but there was no sun to greet the land. Dark clouds covered the sky, signaling to all that a tremendous storm was coming. But this storm was unusual, for no rain fell but lightning bolts that streaked through the heavens like an ill omen! Wind whipped everywhere, fast and strong! However, the villagers and citizens were not worried… because they were not in the kingdom at all. Homes, stores and more were deserted. No sign of human life anywhere, except for at the castle. The rulers of the realm had evacuated everyone to safer lands, such as the country of Sweden or the island of Bornholm that belonged to Denmark. At the home of King Hrok, a force of about 990 troops were situated and spread out throughout the area. While some were disciplined soldiers, many were citizens that wanted to help out in any way they could in defending their loved ones and home from the evil that was coming their way. They were all outfitted for war, all ready to do what needed to be done.

King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor were high up on the castle walls, both dressed for battle. The king was wearing elaborate looking armor, but this kind was not just for show. This particular set of armor he was wearing was crafted by serious and talented blacksmiths and forgers that were deep into their art. The metal was flexible, but very resilient to damage and light as well. Some would believe that the material was mithril, a fictional metal that was believed to be light as a feather yet hard as claimed dragon scales. These armor sets were not so, but were still very durable. The queen wore similar armor, but one designed to be of a feminine aspect and grant her more mobility.

The king looked to his better half and stated, "I really wish that you had gone with the children and citizens… but I should have known that you do your best to stay, no matter what.". He ended the sentence with a chuckle, knowing very well on his wife's loyalty and bravery. Gunnvor was quite the fierce lady in her younger days, and still was but more tempered now that she had a family. Hrok had ordered the citizens and refugees to leave the kingdom for their own safety, and wanted his own wife and kids to leave as well. However, his wife would have none of it and said that she would stick by him no matter what. The children, however, were given no choice in the matter and sent off to Bornholm with their most trusted servants and formidable bodyguards.

The queen replied, "It is what I wanted, my dear. We have been through so much together. So no matter what may come, I am staying with you. Even till the bitter end.". She said with a tempered yet passionate tone that showed that no matter what, she was going to see this entire event through with her chosen one till the end. King Hrok gave a small but true smile and both shared a quick but loving kiss on the lips, after such turning their attention back on the horizon.

Down below them one level was Amanda and Christopher, both of them dressed in special war sorcerer/sorceress robes that were detailed and effective. Chris wore a robe that had a sea of red on it with royal blue swirls coming up from the bottom like vines. On the left breast area was the insignia of the royal family, and in his right hand was his staff. Amanda wore a robe that had was pure white with red full-blossom roses etched in various parts all over, but these were not mere décor designs. Each rose was enchanted to fire off a minor magical bolt that would stun or disable any kind of foe that would get too close or come from a blind spot. Both clothing was enchanted and made to be used for combat, be it physical or magical. These robes would absorb moderate magical energy, healing the user if need be or to recharge their own magical core. In addition, they would repel physical attacks and deliver recoil damage to the attacker. However, blows that were simply too strong would not protect the wearer. And to finish it up, the robes were designed to give the wearer complete freedom of movement and to be modified on a whim to suit the wearer's needs.

Both had gone the extra mile and more to complete their plans, pouring over research and studies to see on how they could defend the kingdom and take to the offensive at the same time. During said time, both magic-users had grown closer to one another. They had learned much about one another during their times of magical studies and travels, and were pretty much a couple. Chris wanted to give her a promise ring to cement their relationship, but knew that now was not the time due to the serious nature of the situation. So he would wait until after the battle to give her such a present… if they survived, that is.

He looked to his special love and said, "You know… Amanda. If things don't turn out right, we could…".

The sorceress turned to him, and gently put a finger to his lips to silence his words. She gave him a firm but understanding gaze and remarked, "Chris… things will turn out right. I believe that all we have worked for, all we have studied and practiced on will work against this evil that is coming. And if not… well, I will go down fighting. Knowing that if we do not stop Hans and his army here, they will plunge the known world of man into darkness and chaos. And I rather go down fighting against such a monster instead of running away and hiding. I… I only hope that you will be with me all the way.". She said the last part with a soft tone, showing her vulnerability and fear that he would retreat and leave her when things got too rough.

Christopher was touched and moved by her steady and firm spirit, but more so when he heard the vulnerability in her last sentence. He gently took his free hand into hers, and stated, "I do. Amanda… I really thank the Higher One up there that he led me to you. I will be with you all the way, even in this.". He wanted to say something more, but just couldn't find the courage to say it. But his body showed it, and Amanda appreciated the gesture as she squeezed his hand. Both then turned towards the storm, knowing what was coming their way.

The storm was fierce and strong, heralding the arrival of two space monsters that were more fierce and powerful then even the titans of old Greek mythology. Coming in on the scene first was Gigan, the cyborg dinosaur from another planet standing tall and ready for combat. His scythes were gleaming brightly, ready to be coated in the blood of any who stood in his way. Coming beside him was Space Godzilla, the half-sister of the legendary King of the Monsters! The science-born behemoth roared loudly, the otherworldly sound echoing throughout the earth and heavens. Her diamond-tipped tail swayed lazily behind her, the massive crystals on her shoulders actually absorbing the lightning bolts that hit them! Space Godzilla growled, ready to attack and deliver more chaos and ruin.

In front of them on the ground was a large force of evil, one who had crossed the **Kattegat** water area to get to Copenhagen. A majority wore black-gray clothing that covered everything except their faces, which only showed a solid blood-red eyes with no pupils or iris's whatsoever. A minor part of this force wore tan-colored garbs, and were very much human physically. All carried unique weapons of detailed design, and all were following a nightmarish carriage that looked to be something a high-ranking demon of the underworld would ride! But it was no demon that rode inside the carriage, or led the monsters and the evil army. It was all one human mortal that controlled incredible magic: ex-Prince Hans!

Hans was inside his sinister carriage, poking his head out and surveying his eldest brother's land. He smirked wickedly and stated to himself, "Such a fine and prosperous kingdom! One that should have been mine from the very beginning. Oh well… it will be more satisfying now to take it all from him. Hrok imprisoned in crystal forever, his wife a lowly personal servant, and his children banished to another realm! Hahahaha! Oh, how deliciously wicked a vision!". On the carriages right side was King Albert, the ruler very much dirty and filthy plus still in chains. He had been forced to walk/run beside the carriage since they departed from Randers, and he looked terrible. The past days had taken a toll on him, in both body and spirit, but he refused to show such weakness to his enemy, his little brother.

Hans got out of his nightmarish transport and went to one of the dark _Claw Crusher_ copies. He had named the magical entities _Evil Crushers_, believing them to be more effective and ruthless then the originals. He looked to the now-kneeling clone and inquired, "Are your forces ready?".

The copy answered in an evil hiss, "Your forces are all prepared. Projectile users are all set to back-up the front lines with their weapons, and the main force is ready to attack at your command.". While Hans did not have the complete mental capacity for war strategies and such, one of the Claw Crushers did and advised the prince on what to do when the time came to attack.

The former royal man looked towards the castle of Hrok and exclaimed, "We shall soften them up first! Space Godzilla, Gigan! Unleash your power at castle!". The titans let out a roar/screech in response and started to power up their beams of destruction! Gigan was charging up his red _Laser Eye_ beam, while Space Godzilla's spines flashed white indicating that she was preparing to fire her _Spiral Lighting_ breath attack! Once their energy was at optimal power, the two unleashed the destructive beam projectiles at the castle!

Amanda and Christopher saw the unique and powerful rays of death coming towards them, but they stood firm! King Hrok kept his eyes on the projectiles but shouted out, "AMANDA, CHRIS! ACTIVATE THE DEFENSE SHIELD NOW!". The two magic-users lifted their staves and slammed them down to the ground! Quickly, a silvery dome of pure magic burst forth from the ground and covered the castle and a good chunk of the land surrounding it! The two had managed to conjure and summon a very powerful and difficult shield spell that was called **Angel's Wings**. This type of spell called forth extremely strong and potent light-based magic, one that would cover an area of the user's wishes. However, it was extremely advanced and only the most powerful of magical beings could use it. Amanda and Christopher had to improvise with the many magical herbs and other plants they had gathered, and practicing on small objects first. The herbs and such were mixed together with other solutions, and the two drank the liquid. It provided an enormous boost of magical energy for twelve hours, but it would be temporary at best and would leave them powerless for six hours after the potion wore off.

Once the dome was erected, the red alien beam and yellow lightning bolt struck it! The result was a powerful shockwave and flash of light that shook the land! Everyone inside the castle covered their eyes and hung on tight, while the evil army outside yelled in pain as the light blinded them. The _Evil Crushers_ hissed/screeched in fright badly and scrambled to get away from the white light, showing they had a severe aversion to it. Hans covered his eyes in time, believing that the castle was destroyed. Once he felt that the light died down, he opened his eyes in glee… but his hopes of destruction were dashed when he saw the silver dome and the castle still standing. He exclaimed, "What the-?! What happened?! Why is the castle still standing?!".

Back at the castle, the soldiers and the royal couple were relieved that the shield held. Queen Gunnvor told the sorcerer and sorceress, "Excellent job, you two! Your shield spell worked! It withstood their attacks!".

Amanda and Chris did not move from their positions, sweat starting to form on the foreheads as they concentrated on holding the magical barrier. The sorceress spoke, "It held, but those strange attacks were strong! Very strong! I don't think we can take too many blasts like those…". In a way, she was correct. The combination of alien, radiation and star energy interacted and mixed with magical energy. That kind of mixture was extremely dangerous, producing chaotic results that varied greatly. However, it seemed that the beams were nullified but produced a backlash that was quite powerful to the magic-users. Their concentration and magical cores remained standing, but took a toll on their minds and focus.

Hans was frustrated that his monster's potent attacks were nullified, but he didn't throw a tantrum about it. He looked to his monsters and ordered them to attack again. Space Godzilla and Gigan once again fired their attacks, but the results were the same. The copies cowered and fled from the bright shockwave light. One of the real Claw Crushers went to their leader and suggested, "Sir, if their beams cannot destroy the shield, what about a physical assault?". The former royal man thought on the suggestion, and decided to take it. He ordered the space monsters to move forward, to attack the shield directly. The humans and copies made sure to retreat and give wide berth to the behemoths that were now trudging forward towards their target. The clones showed that they could dive into pools of shadow and reappear anywhere else as long as it too had a shadow. The human members dived into these pools to escape with their copies.

Gigan was the first to arrive at the shield, being slightly more agile and quick then his partner. He delivered a strong diagonal left slash to the barrier, which flashed white but did not bounce or reflect the metal. Instead, a shower of spark erupted from the strike and the cyborg monster continued the assault! Space Godzilla got in close and used her claws to rake and slash at the barrier, which again flashed white and sent forth a shower of spark from the hits!

Inside the castle, Amanda and Chris strained in tremendous effort to keep the shield erect. King Hrok commanded, "You two, see if the offensive abilities of this magic shield is enough to send them back! Open fire first on the one called Gigan!". The duo magic-users knew of Gigan thanks in part to the description given forth by Joseph earlier, so they concentrated and focused on the monster. After Space Godzilla struck again, the silvery dome vanished. However, a large hexagon-shaped light formed and was aimed directly at a stunned Gigan. In a few moments, a powerful beam of magical energy shot out like a cannon and struck the cyborg dead center in the chest! Gigan screeched in pain as he fell down, a loud booming sound echoing as he was felled.

The soldiers in Hrok's castle cheered as they saw the beast fall to the earth, and the silver dome was erected back up again! The king and queen were mentally celebrating their victory, but knew that the battle was far from over. Hrok thought, 'We may yet have a chance to win! But we cannot drop our guard just yet!'.

On the other side of the dome, Hans was shocked to see his half-machine creation fall down from the magical blast. His shock soon turned into anger as he was furious to be delivered such a blow. He let out a loud growl of frustration and fury, then turned to one of his _Evil Crusher_ minions. He exclaimed, "How can this be?! How can one of my own titans be struck down in such a way?! How?!". The copy cowed before his master, and Hans was just itching to just blast something into oblivion to ease his anger. However, the ex-prince found his rational side again and calmed down. He took deep breaths and tried to regain his senses. It was once again a side-effect for using high-level magic too much without any discipline or training, the mind was the first thing to wane. King Albert merely smirked, glad that his brother had planned ahead like this.

Gigan rose back slowly, the pain slowly ebbing from his body. There was a minor burn mark on his chest plate, showing that the damage was small at best. But the only thing that really shook the cyborg was its pride. The monster from another universe screeched loudly as it was angry for being caught off guard in such a manner! He did a motion with his scythes, putting them to his side and sticking out its chest and stomach. He was doing his technique, the _Buzzsaw Lunge_! The spikes on his frame activated, whirling and buzzing like a buzzsaw tool! He lunged towards the dome and struck it, the cutting metal piercing through the magical dome! Space Godzilla roared in approval and turned around, using her diamond crystal-tipped tail and whack &amp; pierce through the shield as well!

Amanda and Christopher were crying out in pain as they tried to best to maintain the shield spell! But their concentration and focus were being pushed past their limit, even with the magical elixir flowing through their bodies. Chris grunted as he yelled out, "YOUR MAJESTIES… WE CAN'T HOLD THE SPELL ANY LONGER! ITS… TOO… MUCH!". And just after declaring it, a magical backlash occurred and blasted the couple off their feet and hitting the back of the stone wall! Their staves broke in half, now completely out of power. The force was so strong, it knocked both magic-users out and the silver dome was shattered like a glass frame! Hrok, Gunnvor and the soldiers were shocked at this turn of events, but held true. If they were going down… they were going to go down fighting, even if it was against titans! The catapults were read, and also the large ballista bows were ready to fire as well.

Hans saw this development, and he was now very joyful that the defenses had crumbled underneath his monster's assault. He chuckled evilly and told one of the clone minions, "Prepare to storm the area as soon as Gigan and Space Godzilla destroy the castle! Now on my…". His command was cut off when a peculiar sound came from the south, one that was loud enough to cause the space monsters to pause in their attack on the vulnerable castle. In fact, every single being, be they on the side of good or evil, turned to where the sound came from. Hans, Hrok, Gunnvor, and more squinted their eyes to get a better look on a small mass that was coming their way. And another that appeared be behind and above said mass.

When it got close enough, everyone had perplexed looks on their faces. Hans was the first to comment, "Is that… a baby monster? And a flying ship behind it?!".

* * *

Yes, it was Little Godzilla! The son of the King of the Monsters had arrived just in time on the scene! The small saurian had crossed the North Sea, and also through other parts of Denmark to get to Copenhagen. Of course, he had caused much panic to the populace when he had passed through villages and such. In addition to causing panic and chaos, behind and flying in the air was the _Light Floater_! The vessel from Leylstad was sailing through the air, covered in what seemed to be millions of tiny golden stars. It was pixie dust, and that was all due to the fairies themselves! Standing at the front of the bow was Rapunzel, with her tiny but potent friends- Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Irisdessa, Vidia, Fawn, Silvermist, Zarina and Lady Airlia! Her parents, King Floris and Queen Katharina, were behind her along with some trustworthy guards.

Princess Rapunzel exclaimed, "We have arrived! And it seems that we're just in time to help!". The fiery young beauty was very much eager to help, and it showed in her posture and attitude. Some hours ago, the ship had hit land and there was no other major river system for them to sail onward. Tinkerbell got the idea to shower the ship with pixie dust, to make the craft fly into the heavens and continue following Little Godzilla! The humans were skeptical that such a feat could be performed, but the pixies just smirked and flew all over the ship. They showered it with pixie dust, and the vessel started to lift itself from the water! Normally, it would take a great deal amount of the wondrous powder to even lift the craft. More so then the pixies had on them. But thanks in part to Little Godzilla and his radiation energy field that was now GREATLY enhanced due to being regular size again, the small amount of pixie dust was charged up like nothing ever seen before!

Queen Katharina saw Gigan and Space Godzilla in the distance, a very worried look on her face. She inquired, "Oh my… seeing these beasts in the flesh is more frightening then seeing them in pictures! Are you sure we will be able to help Little Godzilla?".

Zarina and her companions looked down from their positions the _Claw Crushers_ and their evil magical counterparts. The Alchemist-talent fairy spoke, "I count 750 humans, outside of the castle! And since they are near the space monsters, I believe they are bad guys!". Her voice still sounded like beautiful bell chimes to Rapunzel's parents and guards, so the princess had to translate for her.

Lady Airlia stated, "We must lend aid to Little Godzilla, but we need to take care of those villains down below! Any ideas or suggestions, pixies?". Tinkerbell and her companions started to think hard on a strategy to follow, Rapunzel too. In a few moments, one came to the princess!

She exclaimed that she had an idea, then brought the fairies with her towards her parents and guards. It was still taking some time for the soldiers to see that mythological beings were in their midst, but after seeing Little Godzilla, the space monsters and their sailing vessel now flying through the air… their minds adjusted, though they would need a LONG vacation after this. Rapunzel said, "How about this for a plan? Iridessa, Lady Airlia, Zarina and Vidia stay with the ship, all of us backing Little Godzilla while the rest take care of the problem down below? We can help the good guys by thinning out the army, if only a little bit, and also aid our friend if he needs it!". She further explained that with Little Godzilla's radiation field charging the pixies up, their power would be better use for support rather then pure offensive.

King Floris added, "I believe that is the correct way to do this kind of battle, my dear. Hit-and-run tactics instead of meeting the enemy head on completely. I approve!". He and his lovely wife were very proud of their daughter's sharp mind, hoping that it would continue to stay sharp and good for all the rest of her days.

Queen Katharina put in, "We got little to no ammunition since we left in a hurry, so we need Iridessa's power to protect the ship and provide support.". The Light-talented fairy was powered up to an amazing degree, the same way when she defeated the bandits that they ran into back in Leylstad some time ago. She could now generate her own sunlight, and focus it intensely into laser sunbeams that would do some damage! In other words, they wanted to have Iridessa replace cannon fire with sun-fire.

Lady Airlia said, "It is settled then. Now, let's get to work quickly! Our saurian friend has already gone to battle!". She pointed her staff in Little Godzilla's direction, and the forces of good turned to see the son of the King of the Monsters waddling towards his foes!

Little Godzilla did a loud squeak-roar, trying to imitate his father as he waddled towards Gigan and Space Godzilla. Said space monsters gave loud screeches/roars as they saw the small foe lumbering towards them. Maleficent, inside of Space Godzilla's subconscious, was mildly amused and impressed by the baby's bravery. She thought, '_**Now this is a surprise. The spawn of that saurian actually coming of his own free will, to battle against foes that are bigger and more powerful than him? I will give that small fool this, he has courage. Misguided courage, but bravery nevertheless. Still, I will not let a whelp like that distract me now! Not when I am close to my goal…**_'.

Maleficent had been waiting, feeling that the Master Crystal's magic was weakening due to Hans's own actions and demands. The foolish mortal was racking up a hefty price for the use of more and more magic, and would soon be forced to finally pay up. And the wicked woman knew that the ex-prince would not be able to pay, and she internally smiled on imagining what the consequences held for Hans. But more importantly, she knew that the time was close for her to break free and completely re-take control of Space Godzilla's body! Her plan was nearing its final stages, but again she was patient. She knew that one miscalculation could spell ruin, so she waited. And now with her goal close in hand, she did not want any kind of distractions in the way.

Space Godzilla gave a sharp screech to Gigan, telling him to take care of the son of his most hated enemy. The cyborg replied in a screech of his own, stalking towards Little Godzilla. The small saurian was afraid, and it did show a little, but he tried to be brave. He knew his father would not back down from a challenge, and neither would he! He tried to get close to the cyborg, to try either a bite or claw slash attack. But the alien monster knocked Little Godzilla down and away with a mere right-hook slash attack, the little monster squealing in pain from the hard blow! Gigan screeched, wondering on why this young one would challenge him even though he was far superior. He was about to bring down his scythe foot down on Little Godzilla, but a blast of concentrated magical sunlight struck him right in the face! The cyborg screeched out as he backed away from Little Godzilla, stumbling a little as he felt something akin to a bee sting striking him.

Flying towards them was the _Light Floater_, and standing at the bow was one ticked off Iridessa and Rapunzel. The two women were worried &amp; proud at the same time upon seeing Little Godzilla going towards the massive space monsters, but horrified when Gigan struck him down. It ignited something fierce and protective within them, and that was when Iridessa let loose a powerful _Light Laser _at the cyborg! Although it did little more then be like a bee sting to the half-mechanical alien dinosaur, it was enough to force him away from their friend who was slowly rising back up.

Rapunzel looked to her other friend and exclaimed, "Vidia, how about you show them just how powerful you are now?! There's a lot of big boulders down beneath us!". The Fast Flying-talented fairy nodded, rotating her arms in a circle very fast. She created a purple whirlwind from the action, and the wind lowered down to the ground. The humans were stunned to see the purple whirlwind lift and heft up the large boulders from the ground! Vidia smirked as she moved her arms above her head, lifting the heavy and thick rocks up and on the starboard side of the ship.

"Take this, you reject from a horror story! ARGH!" she exclaimed before making a throwing motion with her arms, shooting the projectiles at Gigan! The cyborg felt one of the rocks strike him on the left beak mandible area, and one on the chest. It was nothing compared to the blows he once took from Godzilla long ago, but that still annoyed the space beast. It was about to retaliate when it felt a blow from below, and looked down to see that Little Godzilla just did a body blow to him. He screeched in annoyance as he was about to swipe at the little one again with his scythe-arms, but was once again blasted in the face by Iridessa's special attack!

Hans, who was seeing his prized space monster getting humiliated in such a way, was about to issue a command to Gigan to completely obliterate the enemy with his _Shotgun Burst_ technique, when he heard shouting from afar. He turned his attention to what the commotion was about, and was very much stunned to see his forces being re-routed by colorful orbs of light. It was Tinkerbell and her companions!

* * *

The Tinker-talented pixie was glowing red, becoming a living fireball of sort as she charged from human _Claw Crushers_ to copied _Evil Crushers_. The fiery fairy was setting fire to their clothes, or body-checking them and giving them 2nd degree burns that would leave a mark for a good long while!

Rosetta was glowing a strong green color, indicating her affinity for the earth and plant life. The belle of the fairies was still amazed on the power that had been dormant within her, brought out thanks to Little Godzilla's radiation field. She was now summoning the various flora that was around the landscape, but these flowers were giant-sized and their stalks/vines were extremely thick and strong! Rosetta was now commanding her flowery friends to grab and either slam, or throw far away, the bad humans that tried to attack her. She said to herself, "Darling, this is so much more fun then even I imagined!". She considered herself an elegant lady of refinement and taste, but it seemed that being around her friends, Rapunzel and her animal friends, and also Little Godzilla brought out a secret delight in knocking back enemies.

Silvermist was glowing a royal blue color like the sea itself, spraying any foe that was near her with water that had enough force and pressure to put a crack in concrete! The timid Water-talented fairy was still holding back since it was her nature, but she was cutting loose in a way that was exciting for her. She also used her powers to trip and slip any who got too close to her, seeing her opponent slipping and sliding in ways that were very comical. She said to herself, "Even though we are in a battle, this is quite fun!".

Fawn was getting used to her new abilities as well, glowing a rich brown color like her hair. She was using pixie dust to conjure up forms of animals like wolves, bears and various birds of prey. Usually, she was reserved in using animals that were considered dangerous to fairies. But, these were desperate times! Images created by pixie dust usually would vanish after a couple of moments in the air, but thanks to Little Godzilla, these forms became solid and quite real! Fawn scattered the images about, the animals charging and chasing the villains/villainess around. She said, "Now this is something to tell back home! The other's won't believe this!". Fawn was gradually getting more pumped up on the action!

The ex-prince was now incensed that his forces were being scattered and forced back in this kind of manner, and it showed on his face. He turned to one of the magical copies and ordered, "Enough of this! You, order everyone to focus their attention on the castle! It still needs to be taken down first! Ignore those… those… whatever it is! If they try to stop you, just kill it and continue on! I will not be delayed due to some magical force!". The Evil Crusher construct bowed quickly before running off to deliver the message to his fellow bandits.

Hans looked up to Space Godzilla and exclaimed, "You, take care of that little pest and that ship! No more delays or distractions, you hear me?! Take care of it now!". His rage was taking over, his self-control and grasp of the situation slipping bit by bit.

The half-sister of Godzilla roared and lumbered towards Gigan and Little Godzilla, opening her maw and letting loose a blast of _Spiral Lighting_ at the floating ship first! Rapunzel saw the yellow bolts streaking towards them, fear building up in her and she exclaimed, "Lady Airlia, Zarina! We need some protection!".

Lady Airlia glowed in white-black light as she raised her staff, and Zarina took out some powder from a satchel on her being. While in Neverland some time ago, she managed to develop a special concoction that she wanted to test now. The Alchemist-fairy looked to her superior and stated, "When I throw the powder in the air, expand the powder in front of us as best you can! Even if I'm charged up, may need some extra power for this one!". The Time/Space-talented fairy nodded, focusing on as the humans looked on in both awe and fright. The two waited until the lighting blast was close to them, and that is when Zarina sprang into action!

She threw her special dust in the cloud, a sea-green color now floating in the air. Zarina exclaimed, "Lady Airlia, now!". The black-white pixie focused her power and might, sending ebony and pure white colored pulses into the cloud from her staff! The powder reacted quickly, and the very air around them turned hard and still as stone! Zarina's concoction was designed to actually harden the air around them, similar to a tempered mirror's surface! A sea-green hardened layer of air came to be, and was put in the pathway of Space Godzilla's special attack! It expanded, and soon was large enough to be the same size as the ship! The lightning bolt hit the barrier, and was deflected!

Rapunzel and the others celebrated the victory… but it was short-lived. The barrier did deflect the blast, but a shockwave from the explosion resulted in the barrier being broken and the pixies knocked out of the air and on deck! It seemed that Space Godzilla's _Spiral Lighting_ beam was simply too powerful. The princess ran to her two friends, scooping them up in her hands. She whispered, "Are you two okay?! Is anything hurt?!". She was really worried about her companions, and it showed greatly on her face. Iridessa and Vidia stopped their assault, going to check on their friends too.

Zarina and Lady Airlia coughed, showing that they were at least alive. The Alchemist-talented pixie replied weakly, "We're okay… that was simply too much for the barrier. It also sapped a bit of our strength, but we'll be fine after some rest.". That was indeed good news for Rapunzel and the fairies, but then a yell from one of the soldiers got their attention.

The armored soldier exclaimed, "The portside is on fire! It must have been hit too much by that shockwave!". Indeed, now the ship was on fire and was still in the air! King Floris ordered the helmsman to descend, to make an emergency landing. Rapunzel went back to her parents, while the soldiers all went to work on putting out the fires while the ship descended down. Coming up from below deck was Pascal, Maximus and Buizel. They saw the blaze down below, and thought it better to come back to the deck.

Space Godzilla roared in victory at seeing the flying vessel burst into flames on its side, and going down to the ground. She heard a squeak and saw that Little Godzilla was waddling to her, ready to fight his aunt. The half-sister of Godzilla roared loudly, not wanting to waste her efforts in fighting physically. The crystals on her shoulder, and the orange headpiece on her forehead, glowed brightly and that is when the small saurian was hefted into the air! Space Godzilla was utilizing her telekinesis ability, using her mental power to hoist her nephew into the air. Little Godzilla let out a squeak of surprise and fright, trying to escape from the mental grip. The space monster gave a sharp growl and used her fingers to twirl and spin the small saurian in the air like a Frisbee! She was playing with Little Godzilla, in a manner similar on how a cat would play with its prey before finishing it off.

* * *

Gigan slowly walked towards Little Godzilla, readying its left scythe arm to bring it down on the small monster… to slice him in half! The fairies and the good humans, who escaped from the ship just in time as it touched ground, could only watch in horror. However, Hans had a sick grin on his face as he was about to witness something brutal. Gigan screeched, ready to bring his scythe down! But fortunately, that never came to pass.

Something shimmered into existence in front of Gigan, and a large portal formed up! It caught everyone by surprise, and coming through the portal was a furry blur as it rammed straight into Gigan like a freight train! It was King Caesar, and following close behind was Carpet, Genie, Meihui, Mushu, Azad and Malak!

The big blue dude exclaimed, "Oh yeah! That is what I'm talking about! Way to sack that cyborg, big guy!". He was now dressed in blue and white, the colors of the Dallas Cowboys football team, and wearing their uniform with the lamp insignia on the back.

Meihui looked at her friends and said, "That was a good idea, on letting Genie open portal after portal to shorten our travel.". Indeed, the magical comedian felt that traveling the old-fashioned way would take too much time, so he devised an idea. Since direct magic seemed to not affect the divine guardian beast, he used magic AROUND King Caesar. In short, he used his powers in the environment around the hybrid monster. He created shortcut portals that helped to cut the travel in half. So they had all jumped from various cities and countries, until they finally made it to their destination!

Space Godzilla and Little Godzilla, along with many others, were stunned by the sudden arrival of a new player! However, the small saurian was still in the telekinetic grip of the space monster. Quickly though after the arrival of King Caesar, a familiar blue pillar of flames came out from nowhere and struck Space Godzilla in the face! The quick and powerful attack knocked the space monster down, cutting off the telekinetic grip and causing Little Godzilla to drop to the ground like a stone. Hans growled loudly and exclaimed, "NOW WHO IS INTERFERING WITH MY PLANS?!".

He turned to the east to see a monster that was similar to Space Godzilla, only with no crystals and a little smaller. And in front of the behemoth were five sailing vessels; one having an insignia he did not recognize, but the remaining ones had one that made his eyes widen in surprise. He whispered, "No… it cannot be! Not even they would dare to be here in a fight!".

The ones on the Leylstad ship, right on the bow of the ship, were some ticked off women. It seemed that when the female folk saw Little Godzilla being bullied in such a manner, it awoke a fierce and motherly protective instinct that would make most men run for the hills for their own safety. It was Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Regina, Alice and also Lady Benedikta! And all five women growled at the same time with fire in their eyes, "Never mess with our friend's child!". And behind them, the King of the Monsters roared out something that was right in line with the women's proclamation!

Godzilla and the supports from Arendelle had arrived!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this, and again thank you God for helping me to create this chapter! Thank you for the drive you gave me to make this all possible! I also tried to balance out on what happens when magic mixes and intermingles with radiation, alien and star energy.

Godzilla and King Caesar arrive just in the nick of time to help Little Godzilla and his allies from Leylstad! One more player will enter the fray, and in a way that is true-school Disney and Toho style! Things will get chaotic, and also give the good guys a chance to gather together and really come up with a unified plan to take down Hans and his minions! I really do hope to deliver that will please true-school Disney and Toho fans.

Now, here are the questions: If you were the sorcerer or sorceress, what kind of offense would you use on Gigan and Space Godzilla? If you had any of the pixie's powered-up abilities, which would you choose and how would you use it? What would be your strategy be in trying to help Little Godzilla? And finally, what would your battle cry/declaration be if you entered in the same way King Caesar or Godzilla did?

Here are the pixies powered-up abilities:

Tinkerbell- If she is calm and collected, her tinkering abilities and skills would be increased many times over. Allowing her to create tools and objects that are simply amazing and effective, more so than if she tried to do it on her own. If she is angry and very battle-oriented, her whole body is like a living fireball that can burn and hurt any she touches.

Fawn- In her powered-up form, she can call on ANY animal and they would listen to her without questions. Also, she can create magical constructs of animals that can take solid form and listen to her. She can hold these constructs for 30 minutes or so until they run out of power, or if she goes out of Little Godzilla's radiation range.

Silvermist- She can generate and conjure her own water, and spray it with such force like a high-pressurized water cannon. She can also adjust to have the water either ice cold, lukewarm, or scalding hot!

Rosetta- In her powered-up form, she can command not only flowers but trees as well! She can also let them grow beyond their usual proportions, and have them assist her in dealing damage or even allergic symptoms to the enemies.

Iridessa- When in range of Little Godzilla's radiation field, her light-based powers are amplified and focused. She can generate her own sunlight, and shoot sunbeams at intensities that are equal to most high-powered lasers! She can also create hard light defense shields that can block most attacks.

Vidia- Her own wind and speed are increased to a magnificent degree in her powered-up form, and she can control whirlwinds and tornadoes like they were part of her own limbs. She can create twisters that can deflect most projectile attacks, but not beams or highly concentrated forms of attack.

Zarina- Her alchemic creations are amplified and expanded to a degree that even surprises herself. Her concoctions and magic increase in potency and use, plus her knowledge on Alchemy is focused so that she can create more potions and such quicker and more efficiency then normal.

Lady Airlia- Her time/space powers have increase, letting her manipulate time and space easier and more accurately. However, doing any kind of time-space magic like this takes a toll on her body.

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	36. Chapter 36

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Glad that you all liked the chapter I posted up earlier. Again, I give thanks to God and Jesus for giving me the conviction, drive and imagination to see it through! These gifts belong to Him, so I want to do my best to give credit and praise to the one who gave these gifts to me.

Also, want to give a thank you to you loyal reviewers for the ideas you have given me through your reviews! This one goes out to Darkness Rissing and also to my sweetheart and lady love, Kearitona Sjachraelgil! Also known as Sarah-chan to me! So thank you, the two of you, for your passionate and awesome reviews/ideas! And a shout-out to the other reviewers and readers too!

In this chapter, the battle comes to a heated frenzy and the arrival of the final member to this party! Battles in the air and on the ground, magic and weapons flying all around, and even romance in the heat of war blossoms! I really hope to make this like the Disney and Toho of old, true-school battle, action and romance like in the classic days of the 80's and 90's!

On a final note, still looking for anyone that is willing to do a story that fuses my first novel _**Monsters and Magic**_ with _Sofia the First_. Checking to see if anyone has made a video review on any of my novels for YouTube. And last but not least, still trying to get Disney and Toho to take a serious look at my novels. Not easy, but it's worth trying for! I thank Jesus for giving me the courage and conviction in sending out a third letter to the Walt Disney Animation Studios, telling them about my novels. Wish me luck! Still haven't found the address for Toho yet…

I do not own Godzilla or any monster that is from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here. If I use any song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper credit and dues as is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 36

Copenhagen was the center of a battle that would determine the fate of the known world, the forces of good and evil clashing to see on who would be the victor! Former prince of Denmark, Hans had been very much prepared to take over the kingdom of his brothers. And when he saw the incredible magical power of his new accessory, the Master Crystal, and the unstoppable force of two space monsters from another universe Gigan and Space Godzilla that said crystal brought to him, he was now set upon completely on taking over the entire known continent… and then the rest of the world! He had managed to gain a human army of considerable force and cleverness, and with the Master Crystal, increased its numbers and threat level greatly! He had already conquered the realm of Randers that was ruled by his second eldest brother King Albert, and now he was ready to topple and destroy the kingdom that was ruled by his very eldest brother, King Hrok.

However, even he could not fathom that a ragtag if formidable force was now going up against him in a manner that really stunned and confused him. Not to mention really aggravate his nerves!

Coming up close to the shore of Copenhagen, near the castle was the five ships that set sail from Arendelle. Once the vessels were anchored and secured, each party from the ships came to shore thanks to a magical ice bridge that Elsa formed. Touching down on ground first were Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Regina, Alice and Lady Beneditka. Following after them was Prince Eugene, Captain Rissing, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Håvard.

The menfolk were a little wary around the lovely ladies, as they looked very ticked off and ready to go to battle. Olaf inquired to the Ice Master, "Why is it they are so upset? They really look like they want to hurt someone bad.".

Kristoff was about to answer, when Eugene stepped in. The former thief knew a bit more about women then the Ice Master, it was a given since he was a bit more sociable then him. The prince answered, "Well, my little snowman friend. You see, the ladies have a bit of a strong maternal instinct that is showing now. When they saw that… baby monster being held in mid-air like that, they got very angry along with Godzilla. In their view, such a thing is inexcusable so that is why they are ready to rumble!". Both the prince and Kristoff were wondering on how in the world was Little Godzilla able to just spin in mid-air like that.

Queen Elsa and the others turned to see that the Mountain troll army was now accounted for on the beach shore, all 1,200 strong male and female fighters! Lady Beneditka declared for all to hear, "Is everyone present and accounted for?! Are we missing anyone?!". A female Mountain troll came to her quick, reporting that aside from a little motion sickness due to the waves earlier, all were accounted for her and ready to fight.

Anna turned the scene before her, seeing that the castle was still standing. She and Elsa had been to Copenhagen once last year, and it still amazed her on how vast and populated the kingdom was when compared to her own. She stated, "I'm surprised that the castle is still standing. I bet that King Hrok put up some defense to last this long against those monsters.". She gestured to a fallen Space Godzilla and Gigan, who were slowly rising up after they had been knocked down by their adversaries. Coming towards the group now was a shaken but still fine Little Godzilla, the saurian squeaking out as he waddled over to the motley group of heroes/heroines.

Regina looked up at the sea to see the King of the Monsters coming in fast, stomping out of the water as he pushed past the anchored ships, going towards his son. Godzilla went to his son, embracing him and letting out low growls showing that he was glad that his son was okay now. The Spanish-born beauty smiled and stated, "Now that is one good family reunion!".

A voice called out from above, "I have to agree with you on that, miss!". The group looked around, then looked up to see that Azad, Malak, Meihui, and Mushu coming down towards them on Carpet with Genie flying beside them as a wingman. Elsa and the others were amazed to see a flying carpet, and a large blue being that seemed to fly on his own. That, and having no legs but a blue tail also stunned them.

Captain Rissing went in front of his queen and princess and inquired, "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?". If they were part of Hans's army, the captain was more then ready to lay down his life to protect the royal women of Arendelle.

Once they had gotten to a certain height, the prince and princess of Agrabah leapt down to solid ground, the alluring Chinese woman leaping down with her guardian dragon by her side. Azad spoke, "Hello everyone! I am Prince Azad from Agrabah, and this is my sister Princess Malak. And these are our friends; magical flying Carpet, Fa Meihui and her guardian dragon spirit Mushu, and also the comical Genie.". The mentioned names either bowed slightly to the group, or in Mushu and Carpet's case, just waved their claw/tassels at them. Genie went a bit over the top as usual, declaring that he was a free genie and did not grant wishes… doing so as he transformed into someone named Martin Luther King Jr.

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud roar filled the air but it wasn't from Godzilla or his son. Malak looked behind her and added, "Oh, and this is our new friend King Caesar. He's a divine guardian beast from another universe!". Said hybrid guardian had gotten up after his football-like tackle on Gigan, stomping away from the fallen cyborg dinosaur from outer space. He was surprised to see Godzilla here, along with his son Little Godzilla. The lion-dog monster went towards them, letting out a welcoming bark as he saw his ally/friend. Godzilla responded by roaring loudly, nodding his head as he was thanking King Caesar for saving his son earlier. He had seen what happened, and was very grateful towards his friend/ally for saving his son.

Mushu looked to the group from Arendelle and asked, "You know us, now how about you tell me who YOU people are? And what those two are, since I know they ain't part of my family!". As usual, the smart-mouth dragon fired off the first thing that came to his mind rather then show some tact. The group from Agrabah were surprised to see something as massive as Godzilla, and more so when they did see him fire off that blue flame of his. Mushu was a little bit jealous inside, seeing behemoths that looked like dragons but were far from it, and him still all small even though he could change into a bigger form.

Anna answered, "We are from Arendelle, and our large dinosaur friend is Godzilla the King of the Monsters. I believe that the small one next to him his is son, Little Godzilla.". The princess and the rest of the group from Arendelle were amazed to see a real genie, a flying exotic carpet, and a small dragon with a large mouth on it.

Another voice called out from a distance, "Hey! You know of Little Godzilla?!". The group turned to see that running towards them was a beautiful maiden on a powerful-looking white horse, with two animals on her shoulders. Behind her were some adult men in uniforms, and also a couple that had royal clothing on. Both were doing their best to keep up with the young woman on the horse. The most unusual sight was eight colorful spheres hovering close to the maiden on the horse, and the lights dimmed a little to show that they were actually fairies! Like the ones from the childhood stories.

Eugene broke through the crowd, staring a little hard to make sure it was who he was hoping it was. A grin broke out on his face as he exclaimed, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, it's really you!". The princess stopped Maximus, and looked to see that within the group they were coming towards was her husband Prince Eugene. She was startled and stunned that he was here, but those two emotions quickly transformed to joy as she got off her friend and ran towards her love! Pascal and Buizel got off, going on the old warhorse as they saw their friend run towards her better half.

The two met halfway, the prince grabbing his lovely princess in a powerful, strong embrace and spinning her around a little. After setting Rapunzel down, the two shared a strong and sweet kiss that showed to all that they were very much in love and devoted to one another. Tinkerbell looked to Queen Katharina when she and the others caught up with them. The tinker-fairy inquired, "Is that the prince that Rapunzel talks about? The one we saw in the pictures at the castle?". During their stay at the palace, the pixies had seen many pictures of the man that had captured Princess Rapunzel's heart. And talked about a lot from said woman. The queen gave a nod, replaying that he was Prince Eugene but went by another name called Flynn Rider, though that was some time ago.

Said prince released the kiss, wanting to get a bit of a breath after the soulful affection. He whispered, "Rapunzel, what are you doing here?! Scratch that, why are you even here?! I thought that you were back home in Lelystad with your folks and… your hair! Its blonde and long again!". Eugene was indeed surprised to finally see that Rapunzel had her entire long, golden hair back. No longer was it brunette, but a luxurious and luscious long length of strong blonde hair.

The blonde woman silenced her intended by putting a delicate finger to his lips. She then replied, "There will be plenty of time to answer those questions later, dear. But right now, we need to find out on what is really going on here. Also, to protect our new friend Little Godzilla.". The prince turned to look from his wife to the little monster that was clinging to his father's left leg.

Before anything else could happen, a solider from the castle went to them. It was a young man that bore King Hrok's royal crest emblem on his shirt. He went to Queen Elsa due to him recognizing her and Princess Anna off the bat, stating, "Your Highnesses, everyone! King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor need all of you inside the castle walls, and to see him! I believe that all of this confusion can be straightened out with him.". Elsa looked to her sister, her friends, the Mountain troll army and the rest of the beings that had just come into play here. She answered that she and her group would come, but looked to the others to see their answers.

Azad looked to the white-haired beauty in front of him and thought, 'This woman… she is lovely, and also very strong if her stance and tone indicate it. And I saw that she can create ice! A natural power or is it a gift from a magic-user? She is different then the ladies back in Agrabah, in more ways than one and in a good way…'. It seems that the headstrong and playful prince of the hot desert sands was now smitten with the strong-willed and brave queen of the ice.

Malak stated, "We'll come too! I have a feeling that all of us have pieces to a puzzle that can only be solved together.". Meihui and the others agreed with her, feeling that all of them together like this was not just coincidence.

King Floris went to the soldier and stated, "We will come to! The young lady maybe correct about this, that all of us are here for a reason, not by chance.". His wife agreed with him, as did the few soldiers they had with them. Rapunzel, Eugene and the pixies from Pixie Hollow also agreed. Though in the fairies case, their reply came out in the form of melodious tinkles. But unknown to the fairies, they were heard clear as day by Genie, Carpet, the royal members of Agrabah, Lady Beneditka, Håvard, Olaf, Anna, Elsa and Alice!

The representative soldier exclaimed, "Okay now, please follow me! We need to go before the titans get their senses back…". Just as the words formed in his mouth, a terrifying screech and unholy roar came from the spot near the castle!

Gigan and Space Godzilla were regaining their senses! The duo let out screeches and roars of anger and humiliation, both space monsters incensed that they had been blindsided in such a manner. And their fury increased exponentially upon seeing Godzilla, the King of the Monsters that ignited something terrible within them! Gigan was ticked off to see the one who had defeated him many times in the past, and Space Godzilla was angry due to Maleficent's reaction upon seeing one of the beasts that had robbed her of victory so many years ago.

Godzilla roared back, showing that he was back at full power and ready to rumble! His son Little Godzilla squeaked/roared back, wanting to fight by his father's side. King Caesar let out a loud roar as his floppy dog ears suddenly sprang up, now showcasing to be like bat ears and his eagerness to show these space monsters on why he was a divine guardian beast!

The humans and non-humans down below were rooted to the spot as Godzilla and the others stalked past them, going towards the space monsters. When the behemoths passed them, the Copenhagen soldier yelled out, "Quickly, to the castle!". There was no need to be told twice as everyone beat feet towards the home of King Hrok! Azad and Malak hopped on Carpet, who flew fast and free behind the escort, while Rapunzel and Eugene rode back on Maximus. Tinkerbell and her fairy friends flew around the others in a protective barrier. The Mountain trolls followed as well in formation, ready to assist as best they can.

Alice looked to see Godzilla, King Caesar and amazingly even Little Godzilla almost upon Space Godzilla and Gigan. She yelled out to her companions, "We better come up with a plan of action soon while our friends take care of those scary brutes!". The English woman had a feeling when it came to Godzilla's half-sister that she had more tricks or abilities up her sleeve, ones that she kept hidden. Anna, Elsa and the others from Arendelle agreed on that, believing that a battle plan needed to be formulated quickly. The entire party went through the city, all noticing that it was deserted and very glad that there were no citizens here to be caught in this kind of epic battle of the titans.

* * *

While the smaller beings made their way to the main area of the castle, the monsters from another universe were duking it out!

Godzilla and his son went towards Space Godzilla, apparently both wanting to finish what they started back in their own world. The large saurian ordered Little Godzilla to hang back, roaring and ready to fight his space sibling. Space Godzilla roared back and shot lighting from her shoulder crystals at the two monsters! The blast was effective as the celestial electricity coursed through Godzilla's body, making him shriek out in pain from such an effective move. Little Godzilla squeaked loudly, waddling/running towards his half-aunt to try and help his father. A casual kick from the celestial saurian was enough to send the young one falling down, rolling towards his father. Godzilla managed to stop his son, and protected him from a yellow _Spiral Lighting_ blast that came from Space Godzilla's maw! The King of the Monsters roared loudly in pain, but refused to fall! No one was going to topple him, not now or ever!

While the saurian were fighting, King Caesar was engaging Gigan. The cyborg monster came at him fast with slash attacks from his scythe arms, and also kicks from his crescent-shaped scythe feet. The hybrid monster defended himself against these physical attacks, but even his tough fur and hide had their limits when taking blows from alien metal. Gigan managed to draw a small amount of blood from King Caesar's left forearm, screeching in having being the first to draw it out. King Caesar roared loudly, letting the arm bleed a little before his divine healing abilities kicked in to try and seal the slash mark. He ran to Gigan, leapt in the air and delivered a drop kick that stunned the cyborg dinosaur from another planet! Gigan was pushed back a little, and King Caesar capitalized on his momentary stun state to go for a tackle. But the alien monster was more quick to recover, dodging at the last minute and having King Caesar fly flat onto the landscape as he crashed into the ground. Gigan let loose with his _Laser Eye_ technique, but the lion-dog monster was quick on the defense as well. He rolled away from the hot red laser beam, and got back up on his legs. The battle was just heating up!

Inside King Hrok's main castle, the king and his queen were meeting with everyone that had just come into his kingdom. When they all arrived, he greeted Anna, Elsa, King Floris and Queen Katharina first since they were royalty. Plus, he did know them well since he did meet the four at conferences and such when the time came for various royalty to come together. After that, he did a quick introduction of himself and his lady love to the others, who also introduced themselves just as quickly to the Denmark royals. Hrok stated after the introductions were done, "Please tell me, why is it that you all have come and bearing monsters? I already have enough trouble with the ones that Hans summoned!".

Lady Beneditka and Lady Airlia came up on the scene, both having learned much about the situation. The Mountain troll leader spoke, "Your Highness, I believe that the explanation can be told by all of us here. Only then can we fully grasp the situation here.". She and the fairy of time &amp; space started their story on how they learned of the summoned monsters, and each of the guests in the groups put in their own story along the way. It was a bit confusing at first for King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor, but soon everything was straightened out and it seemed that the story was complete.

He rubbed his temple with his right hand, then he spoke, "Indeed, it cannot be coincidence that all of you are here with the monsters you are bonded to. I really believe that the High One above has brought you all here together to combat Hans and the evil he has brought to the realm.". Many seemed to agree with him, feeling that lost and scattered puzzles had been reunited and completed in such a way that it was fantastic.

Mushu put up, "Okay, that's real nice and such. That we're all one big, happy family thanks to Fate and Destiny. Now, how about we go to the real deal at hand… LIKE STOPPING A PAIR OF MONSTERS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE FROM WRECKING THE WHOLE PLANET!". Just after he spoke those words, the room rocked and quaked violently due to the intense battle outside. Luckily for the soldiers, the castle was still a ways from ground zero and was being spared of being hit by either projectile blasts or swinging limbs. Amanda and Christopher were already inside the safe confines of the castle, in a room where they were resting and healing.

Azad spoke up, "The little lizard is right, your Highness. We need to find a way to stop the monster war that is going on now, and I believe the best way is to eliminate the head of the problem.". Hrok knew that he was talking about his foolish youngest brother, and he agreed with it. It was the matter on how to cut off Hans from his power.

Elsa put in, "Prince Azad is right, Hrok. We need to take out Hans! Not kill him, but maybe knock him unconscious. If he's taken out, hopefully the rest will follow and that Space Godzilla and Gigan might become dormant.".

Håvard stated, "It will be difficult to get to him, now that he has a human and non-human army besides the space monsters. What we need to have is an effective plan, and quickly before that fool of a prince does something to escalate this conflict!". Everyone was now thinking hard as best, and as quick as they could. After some moments, it was Anna who came up with a solution.

The princess looked to Tinkerbell and inquired, "Excuse me, Tinkerbell. Can you and your friends make our ships fly, just like when we saw Rapunzel's ship fly by earlier?". The pixie was still amazed that Anna could understand her during the introductions, not realizing it was all due to the tiny bit of ice magic that was still in her being thanks to Elsa so long ago. It was that tiny bit of magic that allowed her to hear the fairies speak like normal instead of the usual jingle bell sounds that a human would normally hear.

Everyone, including King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor, gathered around the princess of Arendelle as she explained her plan to all of them.

* * *

~Back outside the castle~

Hans was outside, watching the monsters duke it out in front of the castle. The former prince had seen the group who had entered on the beach, and from out of thin air and IN the air as well, go into the castle. He thought, 'Why are so many beings here? Are they here to ruin my plans of vengence and conquest?! And with those women from Arendelle here… no! They will not ruin my plans! Not this time!'. Hans was still very much seething that Anna and Elsa were here in Copenhagen, the memory of the sister spoiling his plans for Arendelle still fresh in his mind. For King Albert, however, the sign of so many beings coming here was a sign of hope that he latched onto.

The ex-prince turned to his subordinate, "We shall press the advantage while our monsters fight with the newcomers! Gather your men and women together, and charge at the castle! Take all of it by force! Eliminate the soldiers and any others in there, but I want Hrok and his wife alive! And also… leave Anna and Elsa to me. I will deal with them personally.". The _Evil Crusher_ minion bowed before going off to do his master's orders. Gradually, the copies and the _Claw Crushers_ gathered together once again. Those that were injured by the fairies were healed with the limited magic that was inside each clone. Two or three clones had vanished after the healing session, but it was just a small dent in Hans's forces.

Once his 747 army members were grouped up and aligned with the castle, Hans gave the order to charge at it! With a mighty yell, the real humans and their clone counterparts rushed head long towards the castle! The madman chuckled evilly and whispered, "Even if my foolish brother has defenses, my forces have magical and anti-magical weapons on their side. And they should be clever enough to adapt and… what is this?!". His self-musing was cut short as the gates to the castle opened up, and rushing out to meet them were 700 Mountain trolls in armor! Male and female warriors from the North Mountain were rushing out to meet the enemy! And leading the attack was Elsa and Azad on Carpet!

Hans muttered out loud in disbelief, "What in the world are those things?! And is that Elsa with a boy… on a flying carpet?!". Apparently, this tactic blew Hans mind a little and very few could blame him.

The Snow Queen and the Prince of the Sand were leading the charge against the enemy forces, flying high as they surveyed the land and Hans's forces. Azad exclaimed, "Okay, your Highness! Time to have some fun with these fools! Just be ready in case they have any kind of anti-magic weapons on hand!".

Elsa looked back at the prince and replied, "Will do! Thanks for the vote of confidence by the way! Any other would be very concerned about my safety, but at least you show confidence in my ability to fight! Thanks!". It was true in this case. Elsa appreciated when others worried about her, but frowned when many thought she could not handle herself in situations like this. In her view, Azad showing confidence in her skill and abilities was a good mark. With a smirk and a nod, the two dive-bombed in front of the warriors from the North Mountain and clashed with the enemy!

The troops under Hans showed that they wielded their weapons of choice well, and also tried to use strategy instead of merely using brute force and all. Some of them utilized the four basic elements of nature, all thanks to the Master Crystal upgrading their weapons slightly. But alas, even their cunning and imaginative weapons were no match for Mountain troll warriors who wielded skillful earth magic and weapons that were crafted extremely well. The non-human fighters showed impressive agility and strength despite their looks, and also used teamwork to help out one another. One couple showed such teamwork, a female troll fighter using a bit of earth magic to summon stone spikes that though small, were extremely sharp and pointy. It greatly impeded the Claw Crushers and Evil Crushers when they tried to surround her, and while they were busy clutching at their injured feet, the troll's partner/intended would come in quick and fast to smack the fools down with his weapon! For the ones under Lady Beneditka's command, utilizing such precise and well-honed tactics was commonplace. Trust in each other was strong, and it was evident here.

Azad and Elsa were flying around on Carpet, the queen throwing ice beams at her targets with great precision while the prince threw out something that Genie gave to him earlier. By his side was the family scimitar, pulled out from the big blue goof's handy bag of tricks. And the other were twenty round spheres that were filled with a special kind of goo that Genie called Sticky Bombs, which when thrown would explode and cover the enemy in a layer of strong goo that was similar to gum after being chewed. So he was throwing these bombs out, but not recklessly. Azad timed it so to throw the bombs when many of the foes were close together, and thus immobilizing three or four all at once. This kept on for a few minutes until one of the _Claw Crushers_ wised up and fired an anti-magic bolt at them from her crossbow! Azad saw the incoming projectile, and his senses told him that arrow was bad news.

He exclaimed, "Queen Elsa, jump down! Carpet, twist and fly away!". The white-haired beauty looked to him, then saw the arrow. She felt her magic reacting negatively towards it, and followed Azad's warning. She and him jumped down from Carpet, who twisted enough of his body to avoid the anti-magical bolt! He then flew away fast on the prince's orders, not wanting to be turned into a lifeless rug. The moment the duo jumped and touched ground, they were surrounded by several members of the _Claw Crushers_.

One of them stated, "Hahahaha! The prince of Agrabah has come to fight, and with a gorgeous woman to boot! Hahaha! This will be easy!". All hefted their weapons up, but they were a bit confused when they saw the dangerous smirks on the royals faces.

Elsa spoke up, "If you thought I would be an easy target just because I'm a woman, and a royal one at that… you're sadly mistaken!". She then let out a shockwave of ice magic, knocking them down to the ground as they were covered in a fine layer of frost! Azad took out his sword and also got into the swing of things! He brought the blade down on one of the minions of Hans, but it was blocked by the opponent's weapon. The prince leapt back, not wanting to press his luck, and soon he and Elsa were back-to-back as the enemy recovered from the frosty shockwave, though they staggered due to the cold they were still feeling.

Azad looked to his companion/ally slightly and suggested, "You up for some double team tactics, your Highness?". He had a confident, playful tone as he assessed the situation. Even though they were outnumbered, he believed that he and Elsa had the advantage.

The Snow Queen smirked and replied, "Of course, Prince Azad! Let's show them what we can do!". And with that, they attacked together!

Hans was seeing the battle between Elsa and Azad from afar, very much wondering who the lad was that was working well together with the Snow Queen. He muttered, "That icy witch… of course she can fight, with that ice powers of hers. But who is the foolish whelp that is with her?". His musings were once again cut short when a large vibration filled the land. He and many of the forces looked to the castle, and were stunned to see that a massive wall of vines with thorns was being erected up from the ground! The forces of good and bad ran to get some distance from the erected wall as it continued to grow and flow, forming a natural barrier of thorns and thick vines that protected the castle that was in the battle zone. And within the wall of thorns was a bright glowing pink-green light… and it was Rosetta, who had done this deed! The Garden-talent fairy was looking a bit exhausted, but quite proud of her handiwork.

Elsa and Azad saw this, and grins were on their faces. The queen proclaimed, "Yes! Anna's second phase of the plan is coming up! I have to say, that little fairy has some power!". Even the son of Aladdin and Jasmine had to agree with that, seeing a feat of natural growth magic that was extremely rare in his kingdom. The two soon resumed fighting, taking advantage of the stunned state of the enemy.

* * *

On the other side of the thorn wall, on the battle ramparts of the castle, Anna and the others watched as the natural defense barrier was completed and the enemy more stunned by this turn in developments. The princess smiled, then turned to see Meihui on Mushu's larger form. The soldiers and many others were still a bit surprised to see the smart-aleck little dragon suddenly turn into a more larger, intimidating form. She exclaimed, "Okay, time for surprise #2! Think you can cause more chaos and confusion down there?".

Meihui answered, "Of course we can! We'll help our comrades out while you get the third part of the plan ready!". Anna's plan had relied on a mixture of force and chaos, to keep the enemy guessing and forcing them to try and adapt before bringing in more firepower or surprises. Her strategy was to keep the enemy off balance, to cause enough confusion and chaos that they would be overwhelmed and not being able to adapt quick enough.

The Chinese fighter asked Mushu if he was ready, and he replied, "Of course I'm ready, girl! Let's go down there and show them what a member of the Fa family can do!". He then let out a roar, and flew out into the skies and over the thorny wall! Many of the onlookers could not believe that a wingless beast could fly through the air, or in the case swim since it looked like he was swimming through water. When they reached the other side, Hans's forces were a little startled to see the dragon and more so when Mushu breathed out a large torrent of flames at them! Meihui jumped off her friend and joined in the battle, dressed in armor that Genie provided that showed her country's style. With a sword similar to another in China called the **Sword of Goujian**, Meihui joined in the fray and made her way over towards Elsa and Azad to aid them. Mushu provided back-up, like a living shield of scales and flames as the two made their way close to the Snow Queen and Desert Prince.

On the other side of the thorn wall, Anna looked to Lady Beneditka and Håvard. She inquired, "Okay, third phase is about to start. Can you two build and hold a magical barrier like Hrok's sorcerer and sorceress did?".

The leader of the Mountain trolls answered, "Indeed. We can make a magical barrier, but it won't be able to do offensive spells like the ones they did. Me and my apprentice will hold the barrier as long as we are able.". Anna nodded, finding this answer satisfactory for now. Her third part of the plan called for defense, more so against the massive monsters rather then the ones that her sister and the others were fighting against. The thorn wall was more to keep the smaller enemy forces out, while the magical barrier that Lady Beneditka and Håvard were going to be erecting was going to protect the castle from the battle between the titans. The two got in position, in the very same spot that Amanda and Chris were at some time ago. They started to focus, their pendants glowing as they summoned up their troll magic. The duo were soon enveloped in a light gray aura, and when they thrust their hands out forward, a dome of gray light formed over the castle grounds! It was like a transparent rock was over the land now, and thanks to the Mountain troll magic users, it was as solid as one.

Håvard spoke, "While the shield is not as strong as the one before, it is versatile and we can quickly repair it more should need be!". For the others, that was enough for now.

* * *

In the distance, Hans was again seething in anger as he saw another dome of magical energy over the castle. He growled, "Why are they resisting so?! Such stubborn fools!".

King Albert commented, "Heh, just shows you one thing little brother. That Hrok has more true friends and allies then you do, and that he is king of all of Denmark for a reason.". His only response was a boot to the head, causing the king of Randers to fall down in the mud. But for the older brother, that kick made him smile since it showed that he was right. Hans growled again, a bit louder this time, then summoned the power of the Master Crystal. The dragon pendent crystal around his neck glowed a black color now, indicating that it was running out of patience in witnessing the ex-prince foolishness and demands. Hans did not see, or care about this development, and summoned forth four large Western European dragons!

He used the basic elements of nature to create these fearsome beasts, each one as large as a warship! One was fiery and red, indicating its link to fire. Another was silvery and white, indicating its link to wind. One was royal blue and the scales reflected light like the sea, indicating its link to water. And the final one was a deep brown color like the mud, indicating its link to earth. Hans ordered his creations, "Go now! Attack that barrier, bring it down with all of your might! And also, destroy the fools that continue to oppose me!". The Elemental Dragons roared loudly before taking flight, going to the barrier first since it was their first priority. The magical constructs arrived at the barrier shield, and let loose their powerful elemental attacks! Streams of fire, water, concentrated earth particles, and tornado-like bursts of wind struck the defense shield! Luckily, the protective spell was holding fast.

Lady Beneditka and her apprentice showed signs of slight strain, as beads of sweat formed on their brows. She stated, "It is formidable power, but our spell is holding fast!". Anna nodded, realizing that she had to change her forth plan slightly. She turned to her intended, Kristoff and asked if the others were ready.

He replied, "Yes, Anna. Everyone is set and ready to go! The ships are finished being sprinkled, and are ready to take off.". Sven and Olaf, their ever-loyal companions, stood by the Ice Master's side and nodded their heads, agreeing with their friend. The princess smiled slightly, then looked behind her to see Fawn and Vidia with Buizel by their side.

She spoke to the three, "Okay, we're revising plan four slightly! We need the ships to take care of some little problems first before we can strike at Gigan! Tell them this, and also to set sail to fly!". Fawn and Vidia nodded, Buizel giving a sharp cry before the trio turned and headed back towards the beach. Anna was really hoping that plan four would work out in their favor.

* * *

The two pixies and unique Eurasian hobby flew towards the four Arendelle ships, one Lelystad ship, that were anchored in the bay. Fawn went to the _Natural Grace_, which had Rapunzel and Eugene on it. The Animal-talent fairy spoke, "Okay, it's time to fly! Change of plans though, but it's only a tiny change!". Vidia put in that they had new targets, but after taking care of them they were to all go after the main one which was Gigan. Rapunzel translated to her husband what the fairies spoke, and with a nod, Prince Eugene turned to the crew that was on the ships. Each of the five ships that were in the water had 100 of the remaining Mountain troll army, and the four Arendelle vessels had a unique captain.

Captain Rissing now commanded _The Avalanche_, Malak now captain of the _Icy Flower_ with Genie by her side, and Alice with Regina was commanding the _Beautiful Storm_ ship.

Eugene called out, "Okay everyone, time to fly and give our friends some air support!". The other ships shouted out in reply, and that is when Tinkerbell and her friends came in! Her, Silvermist, Lady Airlia, Iridessa, and Zarina were by her side, and the Tinker-talented fairy reported that the ships were now covered in pixie dust. Eugene nodded, and going to the steering wheel, turned it and the trolls on the ships set the sails. Slowly but surely… the four Arendelle ships rose up from the water! Vidia and Fawn, along with Buizel, stayed on the _Natural Grace_. Their duty was to provide swift messages and such between ships, and if need be, to the battlefield below.

Tinkerbell went to Rapunzel and spoke, "Okay, our job is done here! Zarina and I also enhanced the cannons along with Genie, so we should have some good firepower here. Me and the others will go back to the castle to put Anna's next plan into action! Good luck out there!". She and the others gave the princess a small bow before flying away to the castle. Princess Anna's fourth plan called for air support, to back up their friends and allies with some interesting firepower from above!

However, the one ship that did not rise up was the Lelystad ship, the _Shining Sword_. On it was King Floris, Queen Katharina, and other human soldiers along with the 100 troll warriors. Anna's plan also called for evacuation in case all of their actions came up short, and also to act as a safe haven for those not able to be in combat. Amanda and Chris were not on the vessel, sleeping in rooms that were close to Christopher's magical labrotory. Many believed that they would wake up soon, despite the injuries they took, and would benefit more in staying at the castle. King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor stayed behind, wanting to see all of this through at their home… even if the bitter end came.

Regina, Malak and Genie let out whoops of joy as they were in the air on a flying ship. It was Rissing who called out, "Save your joyful calls for when this battle is over! Now, load up the cannons and get the trolls ready! We're going into battle quick!". The captains, and one crazy magical genie, nodded and started to give orders to the Mountain trolls on getting the cannons ready to fire. The time for action had come for them at last!

Genie turned into a pirate captain, one very much similar to a legendary pirate of the Caribbean years ago named Captain Jack Sparrow. He exclaimed, "Argh, mateys! Let's keel-haul and shiskabob those dragons, then get after the REAL prize! Savvy? Hahahaha!". One would really want to question Genie's sanity, but it seems that a little humor never hurt anybody.

* * *

~Back at the castle~

Tinkerbell and her companions arrived back to report to Anna that the ships were in the air. The princess replied, "Excellent work! Thank you everyone. Tinkerbell, can you and Zarina enhance the Copenhagen catapults and ballista crossbows? I know it might not be enough to seriously hurt the monsters, but at least we be one heck of an annoyance to them!". The Tinker-talented and Alchemist-talented fairy smirked and replied that they would do their best, giving a small bow to the princess of Arendelle before flitting to the ground level to do what they did best… enhance ordinary things!

Anna smiled, then looked to Iridessa, Silver Mist and Lady Airlia. She inquired, "Okay now, time for the final part of the plan! Can you make reflective mirror surfaces, as tall as the tower spires here?".

The Time-Space fairy answered, "Yes, we can. Silvermist can use her new water abilities to summon enough ice, and I can enhance and enlarge the ice crystals to make some reflective surfaces that Iridessa can use. It will take some time though, and I will be drained after that.". Kristoff promised that he would take care of her should the drain be too much for her little body. Sven and Olaf came forth, saying they would help too.

The princess nodded and replied, "Thank you very much, all of you. Now, go down to the spots below where the ice mirrors will be placed! We'll buy as much time as we can!". The three bowed, then flew off to the first point at the edge of the castle, starting to get to work on their creations. Anna's plan called for Iridessa to use her _Laser Light_ technique on the space monsters, but on a much larger scale since it seemed somewhat effective against Gigan. Silvermist would use her enhanced powers to make large ice spires that would act as a lens to focus Iridessa's magic, and Lady Airlia would use her time-space powers to enlarge the ice more so.

The princess, her intended and their friends looked to the battlefield, and also towards the monsters that were duking it out like the legendary titans of old. Anna whispered, "I hope we do win against Hans… because this is one story I REALLY want to tell my children about someday…". Indeed, this seemed to be a story for the ages!

* * *

(Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Again, thank you God and Jesus for giving me the drive and conviction to write this story through! Thank you! I really wanted to show that Anna had a brilliant mind on, and not just an energetic spirit and beautiful body. She is imaginative, and it seems that it is paying off here.

Hans's forces battling against the forces of Good, and it seems that he is infuriated that he is being outwit by the princess and queen who caused his downfall years ago. Just wait until next chapter, where the final player comes in to help them out when the ex-prince decides to go into battle personally! Expect a flashback in the next chapter, but it will be surprising! I promise!

Now for the questions: What would your thoughts be after seeing such a ragtag, but impressive force coming to Copenhagen? What would your opinion by everyone, from different nations and such, coming together in such a way in one place? And here is a big one I want to ask you all. It is this; how would YOU plan to utilize the forces and assets you have? Anna's plans are good, but I want to hear on how YOU would handle going into battle against Hans and his army of evil.

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you once again for the reviews, for I really love to see your passionate and energetic reviews and critiques/comments/constructive criticism! And also, thank you again God for being with me in this story. Guide and help me Jesus in making this story better and more in-line with Disney and Toho! I always want to give credit and due to the One who gave me this awesome imagination!

The battle is getting hot, and it's going to get more intense and interesting in this chapter! Godzilla and his allies will fight against the space monsters, doing their best to keep the fight focused on them rather then their bonded. Also, you will see all of the characters in action and in the zone! Elsa and Azad are going to show that they are very much compatible, in more ways than one! Also, Meihui and Mushu show they got what it takes to make their ancestors proud. And finally, you will see the Flying Four, the ships commanded by the characters, do their thing against the Elemental Dragons! Hans will get involved… and a surprise entrance from two characters that will have you really wanting more action, old/true-school style!

Plans will be activated, schemes coming to the forefront, and also a sneaky tactic by a familiar powerful villainess! Hope this will satisfy you all, and maybe even catch the attention of others who wish to create their own novels!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters from Toho, nor do I own any of the characters or places that belong to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs here. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just due credit and props.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 37

The Atlantic Ocean is the second largest ocean in the world, first place being taken by the Pacific Ocean. The waters were deep and a royal blue color, many sea life and avian life flying above the water. In the ocean, many sea animals such as dolphins, whales and sea turtles were swimming by either to enjoy the surf or looking for their next meal. In the sky above, many birds such as albatrosses and sea gulls, were flying low to see on what kind of fish they could catch for dinner. Today was just another day, just as normal as it could be for them. However, their daily routines and swimming were interrupted by a sound they never heard before. The sound… of something reaching up to speeds of Mach 3, which was a little over 2,300 m.p.h.! Some orcas, bottlenose dolphins, albatrosses and more stopped what they were doing, and turned their heads in the direction the strange sound was coming from.

The animals saw a blur of silver, orange, red and black zooming past them at incredible speed! What they did not comprehend was that the ones flying above them was a human, and a machine!

Flying over the deep and powerful waters was Mama Odie, riding atop a human-sized Jet Jaguar! She was whooping it up and enjoying the ride very much! The elderly African-American was feeling alive and more energetic than ever, and who can blame her? She was traveling at speeds that would normally scare the daylights out of most humans, and also black them out from the sheer intensity of gravity and speed. But thankfully, she had erected a magical light shield around her body, thus protecting her moderately from the effects of going at Mach 3.

Jet Jaguar looked to his companion/bonded and stated, "I still can't believe that you decided to come with me! You are one stubborn woman, and I can't tell if that is good or bad at this point!". Indeed, the mechanical marvel was a little bit upset that Mama Odie was with him. Especially on traveling across the Atlantic Ocean towards Europe!

The energetic mature woman remarked, "Oh, let it go suga! I want to help you out no matter what, even if it means traveling across the big blue sea to get to where you need to be! You're stuck with me honey, so better get used to it! Hahahaha!". Jet Jaguar shook his head, but he was actually smiling on the inside like he was on the outside. Loyalty and devotion like that in a woman, especially one Mama Odie's age, was rare and he did not want to take it for granted.

The android with a human soul inquired, "Do you think that Radelle can handle things back at New Orleans? I mean, we did defeat that Aimari character but…". Jet Jaguar was still going over on what took place back in the states some time ago.

_~Several hours ago~_

_Jet Jaguar, Mama Odie and Radelle the voodoo queen of the bayou had their hands full as they were fighting more shadow minions and puppets that Aimari Henderson had brought forth in New Orleans. The plantation owner was watching from the sidelines, having a wicked and malicious grin on his face as he witnessed his enemies getting a bit winded from his forces. Radelle and Odie were indeed a potent force together, with their light magic and tools that were brimming with the good magic. And Jet Jaguar was doing his best to put down the sleeping human vessels with little physical harm to their being, showcasing a set of martial arts moves that would make most professional users of the art green with envy._

_But with each shadow minion that was eradicated, two more showed up to take their place. It was due to Mr. Henderson's newfound abilities, which were strong since he was utilizing them in combat for the first time, but it was unrefined. The minions he summoned were more animal-like, both in form and in action, when he needed to replenish his forces. In addition, he summoned several more townsfolk to come to his aid. The living, flesh forces were still asleep as they were being manipulated like puppets by Aimari. So now Jet Jaguar, Odie and Radelle were facing more than just the La Bouff, Macaire and Truman families. They were facing several other human members as they joined in to aid the demented gentleman of the South._

"_Hahahaha! Now this is excellent! Most superb! It'll only be a matter of time until the three of you are overwhelmed, or are too tired to put up any more resistance! Oh, this is the kind of power I have been craving for in some time!" Henderson exclaimed, completely seduced and addicted to the evil power that was now within him._

_Jet Jaguar brought down a large man who tried to blindside him from the right, touching a pressure point on the neck that would normally put out a living being for a few hours. Sadly, all it did was immobilize the possessed sleepwalker for a few minutes before he slowly rose back up. The mechanical marvel thought, 'That blasted possessed fool is right about one thing! If this continues as is, we will fall to his puppets. We need to cut the strings somehow, to disrupt his control!'. He then looked to his left to see Mama Odie blasting a shadow minion to nothingness with magical light from her club, then something sparked inside his artificial brain!_

_He thought to himself again, 'Light! That's it! And after a particular adventure some days ago in the swamp… yes! This could work! I just hope and pray that this gamble falls into my favor!'._

_Jet Jaguar dodged some drunken punches from Mrs. La Bouff and glared straight at Aimari. He exclaimed, "If you think this is real power, you are sadly mistaken! Odie, you and Radelle take cover! Trust me on this!". The fighting African women stopped what they were doing, looked to one another and nodded before breaking off into a run into the town. They trusted their friend on whatever plan he was enacting right now. The shadow minions, the sleepwalking victims, and the evil gentleman stopped in their tracks to look at the android as he was standing tall in their midst._

_Mr. Henderson inquired, "Pray tell, outside. What is this 'real' power you spoke of? Think you can take us ALL on by yourself? Hahahahaha! Well, that be one big laugh right there!". Jet Jaguar did not respond, as what he did next spoke for himself._

_He exclaimed, "ACTIVATE MOLECULAR GROWTH- MONSTER FORM!". The android did some motions with his arms, ending in an x-shape across his chest before snapping his arms back to his side. Odie, Radelle and Aimari were wondering on what he was doing… until a flash of yellow light came from the machine, and he started to grow up fast! The three human beings watched in complete awe as they saw Jet Jaguar grow in size, and growing larger and taller still! He was going past his Mini-form, and entering his Monster-form which was 50 meters tall! The shadow minions, the African women and the white plantation owner were stunned silly in seeing now a giant like something out from the classic fairy tales! Only this time, it was real._

_Odie whispered out to her mentor, "I know I have seen him grow into something big, but even this takes the cake! I ain't never seen anything that tall in all my life! Well, nothing living that is.". Radelle nodded, very much amazed on how their friend had grown. The only thing remotely tall as him were trees that had been around for ages, and even he was dwarfing them by far!_

_Mr. Henderson was flabbergasted, then started to laugh as he had seen something truly momentous in all of his life. "HAHAHAHAHA! That is power, boy! The ability to grow into a titan! Incredible! But, you do realize that puts you more in more of a position for me to take over your shadow! And with a giant like you under my command, even the President of the United States will have to bow to my whims! Hahahahaha!" Aimari exclaimed in wicked delight, believing that he would soon control something that powerful and formidable. He was already making plans in his mind to submit the current President of the United States, Andrew Johnson._

_Jet Jaguar did not answer him, only looking for what he was aiming for. He turned to his left, scanning the landscape of the bayou until he found what he was looking for. In the distance deep in the swamp was a large family of fireflies, lighting up like a beacon in the night. He thought, 'Yes! They are still there! I hope they can forgive me for this… but it's the only way to save the others!'. Some days ago, he and Mama Odie found some fireflies that was in need of assistance. Some of their offspring had gone missing, and the illuminating bugs could not find the ten bug children. Odie and Jaguar lent them their services, the metal man a bit perplexed that he was now aiding bugs but he just let it flow. It took them awhile, but they managed to find all of the little fireflies. After returning them to the large family, the patriarch of the group, one with a deep Cajun-accent similar to Odie herself, named Ovide thanked the duo. He said that if they ever needed any help, to just call on him and the family._

_And the time to call of said help had come!_

_Jet Jaguar walked towards the light, merely taking three steps towards it. Each footstep made a resounding boom noise, like thunder itself from the heavens! The humans held onto something as Jet Jaguar walked, and the living animals who heard and saw him quickly left the area as well. To them, seeing a titan of such size and strength was just too intimidating for them, and they did not want to be in an area with a being like that._

_The firefly family was enjoying the night, eating leaves and glowing warm and bright. Ovide was with his kin, watching his children and grandchildren playing with one another, and him talking with his sons, daughters, in-laws and so on. He said to his family, "Ya know, everyone. I wonder if those two strange humans we saw some time ago gonna come back and ask us for our help. I mean, I know we just fireflies and such but…". His voice died quickly when he heard a thundering sound, and everyone in the party just went quiet quickly and very still. A couple more thundering sounds came forth, and some were wondering if a lighting storm was coming their way._

_An elderly grandmother firefly inquired, "Ovide, what in heaven's name is going on?". Before he could answer, a massive hand came out and parted the tops of the trees like they were mere sheets in the wind! And staring down at them was a gigantic face, metal and its mouth set in a permanent grin! The small lighting bugs let out a scream of fright before flitting/zipping this way and that, to hide deeper into the bayou. Ovide was about to take off as well when he looked back, and saw that the face was very familiar. It only took him a few moments to realize it, but when it clicked into his brain, he stopped his exodus and hovered in place._

"_Jet Jaguar… Jet, that you boy?!" the leader of the family exclaimed. The machine with a soul nodded, his hearing now many times advanced due to his size. The patriarch was in awe at seeing his friend now titan-size, and he let out a shrill, loud whistle that got all of his kin stopping in place. Or peeking out from their hiding places, whichever came first._

_He yelled out, "Hey everyone! No need to be making such a big fuss! Its Jet Jaguar, the metal man who helped out the young'uns!". One by one, the many fireflies peeked out from their hiding places or flew up to their family leader. In a few moments, the entire swarm was gathered and many were surprised to see their friend now that of a giant._

"_Hey there, metal man! Why in the world you got so big?" one of the bugs asked him, showing little to no fear now that they saw that it was indeed their friend._

_Jet Jaguar answered in a low, booming voice, "__**Have no time to explain. I need your help very much, and I need you to trust me on this. Will you all please lend me your light to destroy an evil I am fighting?**__". The insects were astounded due to two things. One was the fact that their ally could hear them, despite the size difference. Two, was that a colossal like him would ask of their help. Some of them were wondering on what they could do if Jet Jaguar was not able to do the job himself at his current height. But Ovide paid little to no attention to details! Their friend needed their help, and that was all he needed to know!_

_He looked to his family, who quickly nodded their heads, thinking on the same wavelength. Some were a bit more reserved, but nodded their heads as well. Ovide turned back to the titanic face in front of him and answered, "You want our help and trust, bra? You got it! Our light is yours! Now, let's go and kick evil's butt!". Jet Jaguar was smiling inside, glad to have made connections with beings like these, even if they were insects. They had heart and courage not found in even some of the humans back in his own world! He stood back at his full height, intimidating some of the fireflies but not scaring them. He bent down a little, and brought his right hand out for them to fly into. Ovide whistled, and his clan of bright bugs flew into the massive silver glove! While many in number, they just looked like a tiny dot in the android's hand. Like a tiny birthmark, or blemish if one were to look at it from a giant's point of view._

_Jet Jaguar thanked them, then turned back to walk back to New Orleans even though it would only take three steps. He covered Ovide and his family with his other hand, putting the next part of his plan into action. He thought, 'If I just put just a tiny but right amount of energy into the swarm, they could create a glow that could severely disrupt Aimari's control over the others. Also, dispel the shadow minions all in one blast!'. The android's computer brain was doing calculations that would put most supercomputers back in his own world to shame, but it was still delicate work. If he used even a bit too much of his power, the overflow would kill his companions. But too little, and it would not work. Jet Jaguar knew that he would only get one chance like this, so he needed to make it count._

_When he came back to the town, he saw that everyone was waiting for him. Odie and Radelle came out of hiding, but they were wondering on what their companion/bonded was doing. Aimari was in the same boat, curious on what the machine man held in his massive hand. Jet Jaguar spoke, his voice booming to many while normal to himself due to his size change. He stated, "__**Here is your defeat, Aimari Henderson! Light that will expel the darkness!**__". He opened up his hand, the possessed plantation owner flinching a little because he believed that the hand held up an awesome power._

_And when he opened up his hand, in it was… a massive swarm of fireflies?_

_Radelle and Odie were very much stumped on what their friend had just declared, and Aimari was now laughing loudly along with his shadow minions. The fool exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! Y-You expect me to believe that these bunch of bugs can defeat me?! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh, that is rich one, boy! Hahahaha!". Ovide and his kin did not take too kindly to the human showing his disrespect for their kind, and it showed as their bottoms glowed brightly. But they soon saw that they were glowing at least 10x more intense then before… each of them!_

_Jet Jaguar said, "__**Okay Ovide, everyone… NOW! Glow at your brightest!**__". And so they did, and the humans had to shield their eyes as they were now close what could be called a miniature solar flare! The android's timing and calculations were right on the money! He had managed to put the exact right amount of his chi into each firefly, without overloading their bodies, and now they were flashing so brightly it was like the sun had come up!_

_The shadow minions had vanished almost instantly, screaming an unholy sound as they were eradicated by the intense light. And Aimari screamed out in pain as the light was both searing his eyes even though they were covered, and also penetrating through to his soul! The control on his sleepwalkers was broken, and the people collapsed to the ground. Fortunately, they all fell face first in the dirt. Normally, that would be considered rude and such. But it did save their eye sight as the blinding light from the fireflies was truly intense. Odie and Radelle closed their eyes and hid behind a building, also saving their eyesight._

_The glow gradually died down, and the lighting bugs were once again glowing as normal. Jet Jaguar looked to see that the plantation owner was in a great deal of pain, screaming bloody murder even though the light attack was done. He exclaimed, "MY EYES! MY EYES! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY EYES, BOY?!". Seeing that this was his chance, Jet Jaguar quickly shrunk back down to human size and walked towards the yelling fool. Odie and Radelle came out from their hiding place, and the duo plus the light bugs were a little bit amazed that their friend was once again back to small size._

_The mechanical marvel stopped and looked at the flailing man, shook his head slightly before delivering a strong punch to the head of Mr. Henderson. The evil man fell down like a ton of bricks, knocked out cold and down for the count. The group had done it! They had beaten the shadow man!_

_Ovide flew up to the metal man and inquired, "That some punch and abilities you got there, bra! But, what exactly be going on here, eh?"._

_Jet Jaguar answered, "My friends over there can explain everything. But, I must be going now.". He walked away from the firefly and the downed plantation owner, looking towards the east. Before he could do anything else, he felt a strong grip on his left arm. He turned to see that he was being held by Radelle and Odie._

_The voodoo queen spoke, "Jaguar, where do you think you're going? You're not going to help us get the others back into their homes?". She gestured to the fallen humans, who were still asleep but face first in the dirt road. The African-American women had planned to help the poor souls back to their homes, and hopefully when they woke up, they would remember everything from this night as a bad dream._

_The android looked to his two companions and explained, "I wish I could, believe me. But there is an emergency that is happening over the sea in another land. My… spirit told me that there is trouble brewing due to some enemies of mine that I thought did not survive the trip to this universe. I need to go there and take care of this, otherwise… the entire known world here is going to be in terrible danger."._

_Odie put in, "You ain't going without me, suga! I aim to help you out with this problem!". Jet Jaguar said firmly that he was going on alone, but the spirited apprentice to Radelle would not back down. She actually whacked him on the head with her club, apparently wanting to knock some sense into him. He did not anticipate such a move, and thus was holding his head as he was a bit surprised by the strength she put into the blow._

_The determined mature woman spoke, "Listen, honey! We've been through a lot together, even though it's been only a little over a week or so. And also, you've done so much to help not only us, but the townsfolk here too! We all want to repay the favor, and I aim to do that by going with and helping you out! It may be dangerous, could be I may not come back from it… but that don't matter to me none! I want to help, and by the Lord Almighty Himself, I'm coming along!". This really touched the android, and also Radelle and Ovide were a little bit surprised by Odie's declaration._

_Jet Jaguar looked into the eyes of the fierce, determined woman and gave out a sigh. He should have known that this would happen. That all men, be they flesh or of mechanical nature, were helpless against the drive of a woman. He looked to Radelle and inquired, "Do you want to come as well?"._

_The voodoo queen of the bayou answered with a soft smile, "No thanks, Jaguar. I believe I am most needed here for now. Someone needs to help these folks, and also to explain on what happened here. I think it most likely that everyone will be in a bit of a fit when they see giant-sized footprints in the ground.". She pointed with her staff towards the ground a bit away from them, and indeed the dirt had a BIG indention of Jet Jaguar's foot when he was in Monster-form._

_Odie commented, "And also to take care of that vile… hey! Where'd that shadow man go?!". The others looked around, and indeed they saw that Aimari was gone. He had simply vanished, and no one had seen him leave. Jet was tempted to do a thermal scan to see if he could find the villain, but there was not much time to do that._

_Jet Jaguar stated, "We'll worry about him later. Right now, he is a mere annoyance that I believe Radelle and the others can handle.". He put in that he had ever confidence in not only his friend, but also in the animals to keep the fool at bay. Radelle, Ovide and the fireflies that heard him felt very good and positive in their abilities in keeping Mr. Henderson in check._

_The apprentice of the Voodoo Queen asked, "Hey honey, one question. How we going to get to this place if it's on the other side of the sea? We ain't got a boat fast enough to cross it."._

_The android answered, "I have a way. Trust me. Radelle, when the kids wake up, think you can tell them on what happened here? And why me and Odie are gone?". The elderly but formidable woman nodded, answering that she would take care of everything here. Nodding, Jet Jaguar went to Mama Odie… and tossed her high in the sky with his strength!_

"_WHOOOAAAAAAAA!" she yelled out in surprise and a bit of panic, until Jet Jaguar leapt into the air and flew! The fireflies and Radelle's jaws dropped to the ground when their mechanical friend was now flying, Odie landing on his back as he flew towards the east! The rider looked down, and was dumbfounded when she saw herself sitting on Jet Jaguar and flying through the air like an eagle!_

_Said metal man stated, "Put yourself in a shield of sort, Mama Odie! I'm going to go REALLY fast! Hold on tight, and get ready!". Odie quickly put a light shield around herself, and a sticky spell to her so that she would not fly off of her friend. Jet Jaguar looked like the comic book hero Superman, a character he once saw back in his world, but minus the cape. He then activated his anti-gravity and propulsion systems at full power, and the two took off at the speed of Mach 1 in just a few seconds!_

_Soon, the duo was off from sight as the fireflies and Radelle were still rooted to the spot in awe. Ovide looked to the human and said, "You're friend just full of surprises! I hope and Mama Odie come back safe and sound.". Radelle replied that she hoped so too, and also that Jet Jaguar was indeed a blessing from another world._

_The insects and human then started to get to work in aiding the fallen people on the ground, but there was a little meeting going on between Aimari and the Shadow Specter at the plantation owner's manor…_

_Said owner was back in his living room, lying on the ground and breathing hard. The devil-like apparition within him had used a special shadow teleportation ability that whisked him safely back to his home, but had taken much energy out of him. Traveling through shadows was easy for supernatural beings, but for mortals it was another matter. The Shadow Specter emerged from within his host, its evil green eyes boring down into the tired ones of Mr. Henderson. It spoke, "__**You had such promise… oh well, I believe that the consequences of your actions are satisfactory here.**__"._

_Aimari weakly asked, "W-What do you mean? W-What about my power…?". The evil, dark spirit glared more at the human who flinched from seeing such a sight._

_The specter replied, "__**You shall have all of my power and abilities, but you must now pay my price to me and my fellow evil spirits that… hehehehe… live in the land down under. Harvest for us more souls for us to feast on, mislead and taint any and all good beings that come your way. Do this, and the power you have over shadows will be yours. Fail, and you shall join your 'friends' that are on the other side. The power will be passed down from your line, and if one fails… your entire line falls, and is erased from history forever. Understand?**__". Getting a weak nod in reply, the Specter let out a HMPH sound before vanishing back into Aimari's body._

_The plantation owner rose up slowly, clutching his heart as he realized that he was now embroiled in a deadly game. His entire line now was at stake… and his soul He thought, 'I really have bitten more then I could chew, and now… I am trapped.'. He had no idea how right he was!_

_~End flashback~_

Jet Jaguar remembered it all very well, and was hoping that Aimari would not be much of a threat anymore to the people of New Orleans. Or to his friends, whom he also hoped were okay and well. Mama Odie spoke up, "No need to worry, son! Radelle will handle everything just fine! And I bet that them kids back home are doing fine as well. Now, let's really get this body of yours moving!". She channeled a bit of her light magic into her club, and gave the android's backside a good whack with it! Similar to how a rider would smack his or her horse with a crop to make it go faster.

The magic surged through into Jet Jaguar's circuits, causing a small yelp to echo to come forth from the machine man. It also increased the speed moderately, surging from Mach 3 to Mach 3.5! Odie let out another whoop of joy as she and Jet Jaguar flew faster towards Europe where the battle was also going on! While the energetic lady was enjoying the scenery and the smell of the ocean, the machine with a human soul was thinking on what the plan would be when ready to engage against Space Godzilla and Gigan.

'I really hope that there is some form of resistance against those monsters… even though it's highly unlikely due to lack of technology here in this universe.' he thought.

* * *

~At Copenhagen~

While it was true that not much high-level technology existed in this universe, high-level magic did and it was doing a slightly better job then even the most advanced tech did back in Godzilla's realm! Said saurian was engaged in a titanic struggle against his half-sister, Space Godzilla. And to make it more interesting, by his side was his son Little Godzilla! The small monster squeaked/roared at his aunt as he waddled over to try and fight her. One had to give the little guy credit for bravery. Space Godzilla growled loudly and shot some lightning bolts from her shoulder crystals at the small saurian, causing Little Godzilla to squeak in fright and retreat. Well, one would not blame him for doing a tactical retreat. However, Godzilla came to his aid after recovering from his half-sister's _Spiral Lighting_ blast. He roared loudly and let out a blast of his infamous blue _Radiation Death Breath_!

However, it seemed that the space monster had some tricks up her sleeve. While some of the concentrated blue flames hit and damaged her, Space Godzilla managed to erect up a crystal energy barrier of sort that deflected some of the blast back at Godzilla! This caught the King of the Monsters by surprise, sending the behemoth back a little. But Godzilla was not one to let surprise of any kind stop his attack! He recovered quick and let loose another blast of his blue breath, but this time aimed it at the feet of his enemy. The shield came back up, but it did not cover all of the lower area. The radioactive beam struck the left, and a bit of the right leg of Space Godzilla, causing her to shriek in pain and stagger a little. That was the opening he was looking for!

Godzilla and his son charged over as quickly as they could toward the staggering space monster, ready to deliver a fight the tried and true fashion way… up close and personal! Godzilla delivered a body blow to his sibling, a devastating one by most standards. Space Godzilla roared in pain, and Little Godzilla got in his own hit as he slammed and pushed against her left leg. The celestial saurian countered with a claw slash to Godzilla, and a more then casual kick to Little Godzilla! The small saurian was knocked over, and he rolled on the ground a little. But his father stood strong and retaliated with a bite to Space Godzilla's right shoulder blade. It did not penetrate much at the base due to the crystal, but it did get her attention. The duo were mixing it up with claw attacks and body slam blows, a true sight of titans struggling for supremacy!

Space Godzilla decided to try another tactic, turning around to deliver a tail whip. The move did caught Godzilla off guard, as he was struck by the long tail and his chest got slashed a little by the sharp crystal tip. He was sent down to the ground, roaring in pain from the attack and trying to get back up. The half-sister roared as her spines flared, preparing to blast off another strong _Spiral Lighting_ beam! But this time, help came from Little Godzilla who went up to the larger monster and fired off his _Radiation Bubbles_ at her! While not powerful, the sparkles did pop and startle the celestial monster when they got into her face, more specifically the eyes. Space Godzilla growled in annoyance and pain, its yellow-red lightning bolt beam going off in another direction. The small saurian squeaked/roared in victory, but it was sadly short-lived. Space Godzilla recovered and was going to swat the small monster away when another beam of blue fire struck her in the chest!

Godzilla was back on his feet, and ready to go another round with his half-sister, as she was staggering from the hit she received.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Caesar was having his own duel against Gigan. Flesh and bone battling against metal and mineral!

The hybrid guardian beast roared as he came in fast with furious slash attacks at Gigan, sharp nails raking and marking the space titanium that made the ancient otherworldly dinosaur. Gigan screeched in pain before he countered with a kick from his left leg, the scythe part cutting into King Caesar's stomach area a little. Fortunately, the slash attack was minor and the wound merely a scratch. Nevertheless, King Caesar was forced to retreat a little and assess the situation. Gigan let out another screech and came down with a jumping right scythe slash! The bonded monster of the Agrabah family growled and managed to grab the weapon appendage, doing a jujitsu throw on the space monster. King Caesar had used the monster's own leverage and strength against it, sending Gigan down and a bit aways from the castle. The cyborg dinosaur screeched in pain and surprise from the attack, getting back up and shooting King Caesar with a quick _Laser Eye_ blast.

The lion-dog monster was unprepared for the quick attack, the red concentrated alien energy beam striking him in the left shoulder. He let out a terrible roar of anger, clutching his damaged area. He looked at his shoulder, and while it was still intact, the appendage was badly burned and singed. It would be awhile before healing factor kicked in, and while as not advanced or efficient as Godzilla's, it was better than nothing. The cyborg got back on both feet, and took to the skies with its anti-gravity propulsion system! It was made by aliens of an advanced race, so it was more powerful and stronger then the one inside of Jet Jaguar. King Caesar roared, wanting his opponent to come down and fight claw-to-claw. However, Gigan was did not comply and started to do fly-over pass attacks on the guardian. Using his buzzsaw stomach, the cyborg flew close to King Caesar and cut his other shoulder!

The hybrid monster roared in pain, clutching the other injured body part while now trying to keep an eye on the space monster that was dive-bombing him. Gigan was now like a living flying sword, zooming on by and using his blades to cut and inflict damage on King Caesar! Luckily for the forces of good, the divine guardian beast was smart and intelligent. He dived down to avoid a close call, and also made sure that at least his face was not cut up by the space monster. Losing an eye or even a little bit of the face would be a critical loss, especially at this very moment. This kept on going for a few minutes, King Caesar dodging the deadly dive-bombs of Gigan. However, it would seem that the good monster caught a bit of a lucky break. His opponent grew confident, but unfortunately it veered towards arrogance and Gigan shot his _Laser Eye_ at his foe.

King Caesar knew this was his chance! With some quick reflexes, and some subtle telekinetic manipulation, the red alien energy beam went through his right eye and emerged from his left! Gigan forgot about King Caesar's ability to redirect energy beams, and that cost him as he was struck in the chest hard by his own projectile! The cyborg screeched loudly as he plummeted back to earth hard. The hybrid guardian beast roared loudly in victory before running over to try and capitalize on this moment. The battle was far from over between earth and space monster!

* * *

While the monsters were doing battle with one another, the smaller but essential fighters were doing their best on the ground as well.

The vile forces of Hans was doing their best to try and get to the castle, but it seemed that Anna's plans were all coming together nicely. And in a way that really showed to all that the princess of Arendelle was much more then just a fiery and beautiful face. The Mountain trolls were pressing the advantage against the _Claw Crushers_ and _Evil Crushers_. Despite being clever and armed with anti-magic weapons, the human-like fighters were little to no match against those that had been trained for battle/war! And those that managed to get past the courageous mystical beings were impeded by the thorn wall that was erected by Rosetta. Humans that tried to cut through the thick vines found themselves the targets of the thorns as the foliage shot them with said spiky projectiles. When hit, the humans were knocked out cold thanks to a paralyzing toxin inside the thorn. And any magical construct like the clones were simply erased from existence by the projectile. And when they tried to go over the natural barrier, Rosetta had the vines shoot out and wrap the intruders in leafy cocoons! Sure that would only hold the evil fighters for so long, but at least they would think twice before trying another stunt like that again.

The forces of evil also had to contest not only with the Mountain trolls and magical vine walls, they had to deal with the heroines and heroes that were tearing through their ranks!

Fa Meihui and her partner Mushu were going to work on the bandits that tried to overwhelm them. The Chinese beauty was showing that while easy on the eyes, was tempered and well-versed in combat. She used acrobatic moves and excellent use of her sword, such as using it to not slice through the enemy's weapons, but to time it right so that when a projectile weapon such as a crossbow was fired at her, she would use her sword to pressure it away before the bolt was let loose. To make the enemy fire at a comrade rather then at her. Or flow through the enemy ranks, becoming like water and never standing still for too long. Meihui now found herself surrounded on all sides by the enemy forces, but never let that get to her. She smirked at them and taunted, "Come on, is that all you got? Even the novices in the army of China could come up with strategies better then this!". That taunt got to the less-than-patient bandits, and the four fools tried to gang up on her.

Meihui evaded their grabs and blows, flowing through like a river. The ones who showed some restraint tried to attack from a distance, using either projectile weapons or long-range ones such as a whip. The Chinese woman smirk increased, but so did her focus. She continued to evade, but also stand in strategic places where if one of the bandits with a projectile weapon fired, it would hit their comrade. She evaded two bolts that struck the backside of one of their allies, and danced from a whip when the one wielding it thought she had a good target. The female bandit ended up whipping three of her own comrades by mistake, and Meihui just laughed while enjoying this little play. However, she decided that it was time to end it since this was a serious battle from the get go. Using her sword, she discovered something interesting.

Using the butt of her sword, she knocked out three human _Claw Crushers_ but when she thrust the tip of it to stop a charging clone _Evil Crusher_, the construct howled before dissolving into what could be described as shadowy ashes. Meihui realized that the clones were not real, and that tipped the scales in her favor if only a little. She looked back to her partner Mushu, who was roasting some evil backside in his large form. She exclaimed, "Mushu! The dark foes aren't real! They are made of magic from their leader, so don't hold back against them!". The dragon let out a yell of delight before slashing down at one of the copies, which it did dissolve into nothingness. Now this was good news for them! Against the real forces, they would show restraint and knock them out. Only go for fatal blows if it was unavoidable.

But against magical constructs… it was a different ballgame, as they could truly let loose and not feel too bad about it!

Queen Elsa and Prince Azad made the same discovery as they were fighting their own foes. The two royal members were working together very well despite their differences in styles. Azad used acrobatic moves and agility to confuse and confound his foes, while Elsa opted to go straight out with her ice powers. However, the two found a way to combine their skills to become a truly effective tag team force! Azad asked Elsa, "Your Majesty, can you set up some ice platforms for us all around? I have an idea on how we can really show these fools on how to fight well!". The Snow Queen was a little puzzled by his request, but glad that he included her in his plans. Most of her suitors in the past would try to merely show off for her, to leave her out. But not Azad in this case.

Elsa replied, "Of course! And also, just call me Elsa please.". Using her ice magic, she conjured up floating blocks of ice that were put in random places all around her and Azad, forming a ring around them. The prince of Agrabah smiled and said that would do, and leapt onto one of the blocks. The queen followed, wondering on what her friend's plan was.

Azad looked to his companion and asked, "Have you ever been to a circus or seen acrobats perform?". Elsa was again puzzled by his question, and answered that she did see a traveling circus once before with Anna a year ago. His confident smile increased, which made her blush a little but she hid it well. He then asked to make a bar for him on one side of the ice block they were on, then quickly jumped off and towards their foes down below! Elsa gasped and quickly made a motion with her hand, a long bar coming out on the side of the ice block. Azad quickly grabbed onto it, did a complete swing and kicking some of the bandits hard in the chin in the process, before doing another swing and landing on the next platform.

He did a little playful bow and gesture to Queen Elsa, his smile never leaving. He said, "Let's give these fools a show like no other! You know what I mean?". That is when she realized his plan; to make this like an acrobatic, fun type of attack to keep the forces of evil off balance and to continue moving and changing! Just like the performers she saw with Anna some time ago! She gave Azad a brilliant smile, showing that she indeed knew what he meant. The smile bolstered the princes confidence, and made his heart race a little more.

Soon, the duo were attacking and showing moves that were indeed a sight to behold for any who loved acrobatic feats! The two flowed like a river, both doing stunts and impressive feats as they attacked their opponent. Elsa actually leapt off the blocks and made ice come out at the bottom of her feet, making an ice slide that allowed her to move and weave through the bandits. She delivered blasts of ice to her enemies as she slid around quick, and also spin kicks with her feet encased in ice magic. Those that got said kicks were sent away hard before being consumed in a thick block of ice! Elsa jumped back up to the floating blocks of ice as to not push her luck too much, and formed long poles and bars that connected the frozen blocks to the ground below. She then saw Azad leaping and swinging around the poles, delivering sword strikes or smashing kicks to the _Claw Crushers_ and _Evil Crushers_ while enjoying the moment.

"Time for me to not be idle as well! I hope he doesn't mind a second partner!" she said to herself before leaping off and imitating his actions. While not as agile as the prince, she was a quick learner and started to get the hang of things. She did a flip twist kick to the jaw of an enormous Claw Crusher bandit, sending the brute reeling. Elsa then leapt off and actually used the foe's large belly as a trampoline! As she jumped high into the air, she spun and delivered ice shots that froze a surrounding group of the army, turning them into blocks of ice. She jumped onto the living trampoline once again to grab onto an ice bar that jutted out from the side of one of the anchored frozen blocks and did some flip-spins before letting go and leaping back onto said block. Elsa was indeed having fun while doing her duty, and ran around to the other side of the ring of ice to deliver more blows to the enemy.

Azad was watching the queen go to work while he was busy down below with the forces of evil, using his cunning and senses to evade/counter the bandits. He was really impressed by Elsa's foot and body work, his crush for her growing very much. He knocked a female bandit when she tried to attack him from behind, dodging her sword strike and using her own momentum to grab and toss her hard into a comrade he was battling against. Both of their heads struck hard together, knocking them out for the count. Azad spoke, "Excuse me, please! Trying to see a real beauty in action here, thank you.". He continued to admire Elsa's battling form for a few moments before getting his head back into the game, resuming battle in a serious yet also playful manner that was just his style.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a battle way up in the sky as Hans's Elemental Dragons were now doing battle against the four flying ships that had come to challenge them. Each ship chose a dragon to battle against; Captain Rissing took on the Fire Dragon, Malak and Genie targeted the Water Dragon, Rapunzel and Eugene went head-to-head with the Earth Dragon, and Regina &amp; Alice battled against the Wind Dragon. The flying vessels had succeeded in keeping the beasts away from the shield that Lady Beneditka and Håvard had set up over the castle, but they had difficulty trying to gain an advantage over them in combat. The dragons had superior mobility and such in the air, outmaneuvering the ships. But the ships had firepower, the enhanced cannonballs delivering quick and powerful shots thanks in part to the gunners. The dragons had to charge their breath attacks often, and that gave the Mountain troll gunners time to fire to stun the dragons enough to get back a safe distance.

For now, it was a stalemate. But Captain Rissing soon had an idea, a plan of counterattack that he believed could work! He called for Vidia, Fawn and Buizel. The trio had been going back and forth between the four ships in the dragon-fight, their bravery and courage tested to the limits to deliver messages to the others. In addition, Vidia had been using her high-speed wind abilities to give the ships an extra boost to either evade or make a tight turn that required it badly. Raven looked to the three and said, "I know that you all have been through a lot, and if this plan of mine works, it could be the end of our troubles for good. Are you all ready to deliver?". The two pixies and Eurasian hobby nodded their heads, showing they were ready for what he was going to tell them.

The captain spoke, "We are going to lure those dragons into attacking each other, to use their own elemental powers against one another. But it's going to be tricky and dangerous. We're going to let Water and Earth cancel each other out, then Fire and Wind to snuff one another out. Go to the ships engaging them, and tell them to do what they can to lure the dragons close together before going in for the kill.". The two fairies and animals nodded, saying they understood before flying off first towards the _Natural Grace_ vessel, where Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene was at.

Rissing said to himself, "I really hope this does work, if my idea on elements is correct. I may not be magical, but I do know that certain elements cancel each other out.". The royal captain of Arendelle turned to the Mountain trolls that were on his ship and told them get maneuvers ready, exclaiming that they were going to lure their fiery friend into a trap. The male and female warriors nodded and went to work quickly, showing that their teamwork and to adapt quickly to situations was indeed astounding.

_The Avalanche_ turned around with a bit of a groan, going towards the Fire Dragon that was chasing them. The flame-constructed beast stopped in mid-air, a bit startled by its prey turning around to face it. The flying reptile roared loudly before charging up its flame breath attack. Raven Rissing ordered, "Wait for it… wait for it… now! Hard to port side, and fire!". The ship made the turn just in time as the dragon let loose its deadly red flames, and fired right into its side with great accuracy! The Fire Dragon's head was turning to follow the ship, but the cannonballs struck its body and forced it to look away in pain from the blow. The ship sailed on past it, and the beast shook its head and body to relieve itself of the blow it just took. The dragon roared and chased after the ship, beating its wings to catch up with the vessel.

Rissing set his jaw firm, hoping that the pixies and hobby delivered the message in time. He heard another roar, and looked up a bit to see that the Wind Dragon Regina &amp; Alice had been fighting against was looking a bit frustrated as it gave chase to them. The girls were not combat experts at all, but they caught onto things quickly and were able to give their foe a bit of a headache with their tight twists and turns. He then saw two tiny lights flying from the _Beautiful Storm_, and the ship was now heading towards them! He grinned and whispered, "That's it girls! That's the way to go! Now, let's time this just right…".

On board the _Beautiful Storm_ vessel, Regina and Alice were having the time of their lives, not to mention the scariest time as well, as they evaded the powerful guests of wind from their foe. Regina exclaimed to her friend, "I can't wait to tell this story to my family and friends back in England! Being chased by a magical-made dragon in a flying ship in the sky! It's going to be an incredible tale to tell!". Already in her imagination, she was telling her family and friends, plus the entire Marcel kingdom on the adventure she has been through so far.

Alice replied, "Just be sure that you LIVE long enough to tell your story, Regina! So, we just follow through with Captain Rissing's plan and hope it works?". The reasonable mature English blonde beauty was very much not enjoying the situation as much as her friend was. Right now, she would have loved to go back to the castle to take shelter from the living storm that was now right behind them. But she was a brave woman, and just swallowed down her fear so that she could help her companions.

The Spanish-born woman grinned and answered, "Yup! That's what the pixies told us! Or what the Mountain troll Bartle translated for us. Good thing he is here, and magical enough to understand the fairies.". Indeed, the Mountain troll race was capable of understanding Vidia and Fawn while the humans only heard the tinkling of bells when they spoke. Regina looked to the helmsman, a female troll named Camille and ordered her to head straight towards _The Avalanche_! The warrioress grinned before turning the ship slightly, ordered the ones running the sails to catch the wind for an extra boost before leaning down to head towards their target. The two ships, one angled down and another upward, in a bizarre yet exciting game of chicken with two powerful dragons right behind them!

Both Regina and Captain Raven, on the respective ships, were tense and waiting. Both said at the same time, "Wait for it… wait for it… NOW! VEER OFF!". The _Beautiful Storm_ went starboard, while _The Avalanche_ veered portside. The vessel separated, and the Fire Dragon found itself streaking towards his wind companion! The two creatures roared in surprise before slamming into one another, and the effect was almost instantaneous! Fire and wind mixed together, creating a towering pillar of fire that rose into the sky. The two dragons were tangled up due to the elemental magic's keeping them together, the fire rising into the sky and feeding on the oxygen of the wind. It was a spectacular sight that lasted for a few minutes, until a flash of light and powerful explosion like a supernova rocked the skies! It created a shockwave that knocked the two retreating ships a little, but not enough to serious rattle or damage the flying vessels.

The trolls and humans in the ships had turned to see the entire thing, and all let out a shout of joy at their victory! Regina and Alice jumped for joy and excitement while Rissing congratulated the crew on a job well done. They heard roaring nearby, and all looked to the west to see that the others were dealing with their flying problem still.

* * *

The _Icy Flower_ ship was having some problems with their Water Dragon, who turned out to be more intelligent then her breathern. Malak and Genie had received their orders from the pixies and Buizel, and were wondering on how to lure a smart creature into the trap. The blue dude suggested, "How about I force it to watch some CNN news?! That ought to lower its intelligence!". He conjured up a screen that showed two TV news anchors droning on about politics, and even the princess of Agrabah was getting annoyed and drowsy on even hearing a minute of it. She shook her head to clear it, and told Genie to put it away.

Malak replied, "No! We need to use her intelligence against it! We need to… that's it! I have an idea!". She turned to the male troll helmsman and told him to start swaying from side to side, like how a snake moved. The warrior trusted the human commander, and started to sway the ship from side to side. The princess told everyone to hang on tight, and also to have the gunners ready on all sides. It wasn't easy to do, but the mystical beings nodded and did their best while getting ready.

The Water Dragon looked on confused while its target was now swaying like a snake did, and came closer to see if the ship was damaged from its last water blast attack. Malak saw this, and a small grin was on her face. She looked to Genie and whispered, "Okay Genie, time for an act of a lifetime! Pretend you got injured from her attack, and are helpless now over the portside. Make it look good to get her attention.". The goofy blue genie winked at her, then swirled until he looked like a damsel in distress with long red hair and wearing a green dress. He teleported to the port side in a puff of smoke, and was leaning over the railing in dramatic fashion.

Genie yelled out in a high, female-like voice, "Oh! Oh mercy! I just injured my body from the water attack, and I just can't do a thing on this shaking vessel! And here I thought this cruise would be a great one, just like my last one on the Disney _**Fantasy**_!". Most of the Mountain trolls nearby were very perplexed by what their ally was speaking of, and some circled their fingers near their head indicating that Genie finally lost all the remaining marbles he had in his head. The Water Dragon snarled at the Genie, and got a little closer to see if this blue being was indeed injured. When it got close enough, Genie opened his eyes and gave a wink to the startled construct.

"Gotcha! Malak, let it rip!" he exclaimed loudly. Malak gave the order, and the port side cannons fired their enhanced cannonballs! The Water Dragon got struck several times in the side, screeching in pain and faltering in its flight. When the ship swayed again, the helmsman did a little turn, and the starboard cannons fired! The Water Dragon was hit again, and it was getting annoyed by this very much. And that annoyance translated to anger as it regained its bearings and chased after the ship!

Malak smiled and exclaimed, "Okay! That did it! Its anger is overriding its senses! Now we can proceed with Captain Rissing's plan! Helmsman, head straight for the _Natural Grace_! Full speed!". The troll nodded and straighten out the ship, going full force towards the vessel that was right in front of them. Genie came back to the princess's side, turning into someone similar to a movie character named Will and shouted out "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!".

Rapunzel and Eugene on their ship were circling around the Earth Dragon, trying to keep its attention on them. While the Earth Dragon was slightly slower then its breathern in terms of speed, it was durable and thus could take more firepower from the enemy then its kin. The princess had come up with the idea to keep the target stationary enough, to keep it in one place and its focus on them. So the ship had become like a shark of sort, circling around and keeping the dragon merely hovering in the air now instead of flying about. Eugene ordered the gunners on the starboard side to keep on raining fire on the dragon, hoping to keep the pressure on. The beast roared at them in annoyance and shot a burst of concentrated earth at them, which they avoided if only barely.

The prince looked to his wife and exclaimed, "Are you sure this is going to work, Rapunzel?! I mean, why don't we just let this thing follow us instead of keeping it in one spot?!". He many others were curious about this tactic, wondering the same thing.

The 70-foot long haired blonde beauty replied, "Believe me, this is for the best! If the other dragon saw what happened to its siblings, it would have figured something was up and try to make sure to avoid the same fate. It may look a bit dense, but that could be a ruse and I'm not taking any chances here!". Vidia, Fawn and Buizel agreed with her. The trio had decided to stay with their friend rather than go back to Captain Rissing. The hobby and Fawn heard something, then flew to the back of the ship to see that the _Natural Grace_ was heading straight for them, with the Water Dragon hot on their tail!

Buizel flew to his owner and screeched loudly, and Fawn flew up to translate. She said, "Buizel said that the other ship and dragon are coming at us, at full speed!". Rapunzel and the others turned to see that it was indeed true, and that is when the princess issued another command.

She yelled out to the trolls, "Keep the beast's eyes focused on us! Hover in place, make sure that its back is to the other ship! Fire on the portside, give it everything you got!". The Mountain trolls gave a yell and went about quick to follow Rapunzel's orders. The helmsman came to a slow hover, and the portside cannons fired repeated rounds at the Earth Dragon! The magical beast roared in annoyance, wondering why its prey had stopped moving but its instincts took over to just focus another earth blast at it. It charged up its breath, ready to deliver another blast of rock and earthen debris at them. It never heard the roar of the Water Dragon behind it…

Malak muttered to herself, "Wait for it… just a little bit closer… NOW! Pull up, pull up!". The flying vessel pulled up as quick as it could, going above the Earth Dragon. The creature stopped its charge to see the ship, then heard the wing beats of its kin. It turned around, but it was too late. The Water Dragon was upon its target, ready to slash at it. But the sudden pull up surprised it a little, and that was all it took. The Water and Earth Dragon roared in surprise when they crashed into one another, and their elemental bodies mixed together! Water and earth came together to form mud, and the dragons could not stop the change from happening. They tried to pull away, but to no avail. Their screeching and roars were heard, but it was no use. The two became one, as one LARGE ball of mud that dropped down to the earth with a loud SPLAT!

They had done it! The four ships from Arendelle and her crew had just defeated four Elemental Dragons! The celebration on both ships was incredible and infectious, especially Genie who turned into a blue orangutan of sort, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a faded yellow sunhat of sort. He exclaimed, "Now this is what I call a swinging party, man! Come on everyone, get down and boogie!". All laughed at the antics of the magical being, the captains and crew savoring their victory.

But that victory was short-lived when a powerful and angry scream filled the air, and the good magical beings felt a powerful pulse of evil coming from down below. They all looked down to see what was happening, and the sight they saw made them realize that the war was not quite finished yet.

* * *

~Down below~

On the ground, ex-prince Hans was furious! He was incensed beyond his normal tolerance. He had just seen his forces being defeated by his most hated of all enemies, her allies, and also now his dragons defeated in a manner that was impossible in his view. He let loose a primal scream of fury, his brother Albert and even his _Evil Crusher_ servant backed away quick when they saw a dark aura covering him. He got off from his carriage and muttered, "This farce ends now. I will deal with these fools myself.". His Elemental Sword was in his hand, the Master Crystal around his neck ¾ of the way of becoming pitch black. Hans leapt with all his might, his new magical enhancement increasing his abilities many fold!

Elsa and Azad had just finished with another group of the bandits, when they heard the shout and felt the evil energy now in the air. The prince became serious now, going to Elsa who had ceased fighting and looking in the direction where the shout came from. He softly asked, "Elsa, you have a feeling that things are going to get intense and serious around here?". She just simply nodded, and both saw a speck in the sky coming down towards where they were at. The two shielded their eyes when the object came down with great force on the earth, sending up a layer of dust on landing. They opened their eyes, and saw that standing before them was Hans! The villain was bathed in a black aura that showed his anger and evilness, and a wicked sword that now looked like it could cleave a boulder in two with ease.

Hans glared at the hero and heroine, and with a shout of anger and wave of his blade, he melted quickly the ice blocks that Elsa set up! He also took some of his own minions out in the process, his soldiers retreating quickly from ground zero. The queen and prince stood their ground, ready to fight but also very cautious at this point. Hans whispered out menacingly for all to hear, "**Elsa… I will send you and your allies to oblivion! I will make sure your deaths are slow, painful and deliberate! I will savor the sounds of your cries and screams, to me which would be the most precious of lullabies! Hehehehe…**". Hans had lost all sense of reason now, not a trace of his normally reserved and crafty self shown. He was now filled with anger and hatred, amplified by the very magic he was using at this point.

Elsa and Azad stood their ground, but were in reality very afraid of this fool. A cry from behind them shouted out, "You'll have to deal with all of us first, Hans!". The duo looked behind them, and Hans over them, to see their allies coming fast towards them! Anna and Kristoff was riding hard on Sven the reindeer! The duo had seen what was about to happen, and Anna wanted to get involved this time! Kristoff tried to stop and reason with her, but the fiery brunette would not be put out in trying to help her sister. So the Ice Master, knowing that it was futile to even try reasoning with her now, called Sven and the two scooped up the princess and rode out onto the battlefield! Rosette had made a vine bridge for them to cross since the drawbridge was now blocked due to the thorn wall. Joining them was Maximus, the old war horse wanting to go into battle… even if it meant it might be his last.

Elsa was surprised and stunned that her sister and her fiancée plus animal companions had joined in the fight! Hans chuckled and merely stated, "**Hehehe… so, all of my enemies are together in one place. This will make victory all the more sweet for me! Hehehe…**". He was about to attack, when more unexpected guests joined in the party!

Flying down from above was Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, Vidia, Fawn, Buizel, Malak, Genie, Captain Rissing, Regina and Alice! And completing the set of heroes and heroines was Meihui and Mushu, the two a bit tired from all the fighting but not backing down one bit! Mushu put in, "Hey, hold on there, prince boy! You want to take on one of us, you take on ALL of us! So victory is going to be ours, fool!". The others agreed, now backing Elsa and Azad as they all got into fighting stances. Even though Regina and Alice were not fighters, they would do their best for their friends!

Hans growled and his aura deepened, became more concentrated. He stated, "**Two or more, it makes no difference! You will all die here tonight!**". He was about to attack, when a loud booming noise from above came. It surprised them all, especially the laughter that accompanied the blast of sound.

Genie took out some binoculars and scanned west, and saw something coming towards them fast. He pointed to the sky and shouted, "Everyone, I think we have a new player in town!". The entire group looked to where he was pointing at, and saw… an slightly elderly African woman riding on top of what seemed to be a metal man?

Hans growled out, "**Now which fool dares to oppose me?!**".

It was Jet Jaguar and Mama Odie, arriving in just the nick of time! The energetic elderly woman gave out another whoop of joy, then leapt off of the android! The others were stunned silly to see a woman just jumping what could be a thousand feet or so in the air, right towards the ground! However, Mama Odie was smart and formed a parachute of some kind with her magical club, flying down to the ground fast but safely this time around. She saw her friend Jet Jaguar flying towards where Gigan and King Caesar were at. When she landed, it was right between the forces of good and evil.

She grinned as she looked at the heroes and heroines and spoke up, "Hey! You all don't mind if an old blind lady like myself can help you out, eh?". Mama Odie and Jet Jaguar, the last pieces of the massive puzzle, had arrived!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… this chapter was a bit hard for me to work on due to doing the action sequences and such. But at the same time, it was a challenge that was in a good way. Helped me to really use my imagination. Thank you God and Jesus once again for helping me, and for giving me the gift of said imagination!

Mama Odie and Jet Jaguar are now here, and ready to help out against a powered-up Hans! The battle is going to be intense, and also the former prince will finally reap what he has sown. Someone very frustrated with said prince is going to come out and call in the debt he owes. And when that comes to pass, watch out! More surprises to come! Will say nothing more after this. Also, you saw on what happened to Aimari, and how Dr. Facilier from **The Princess and the Frog** came to have his shadow power.

Also, Iridessa and the others are still working on Anna's plan of creating an ice crystal that will give the Light-talented fairy's power more a kick. In addition, I based Elsa and Azad's attack strategy after **Cirque du Soleil**, an amazing show I saw with my best friend Marlene some years ago at Downtown Disney. They used incredible acrobatic moves and such, and I thought it would be cool of Elsa and Anna could do that, but apply it in combat. I hope it worked out well for you all here. Also, I did go on the Disney Cruise ship the _**Fantasy**_, and it was awesome!

Now for the questions: What do you think of the fireflies that helped Jet Jaguar out? Would you let Jet Jaguar take you across the Atlantic like he did for Mama Odie? How would you handle the battle with Elsa and Azad against Hans's army? What would your attack plan be against any of the Elemental Dragons? And finally… what would you say to Mama Odie's entrance, and request to join in the fight?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	38. Chapter 38

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for the awesome reviews! I may get few, but those few I like a lot! They show their love for the story, and to me that is the best kind of review. Thank you God and Jesus for the readers and reviewers, and also thank you very much for helping me stick to this story! I have a commitment to the trilogy idea, and I am not going to slack off now!

I want also want to thank those for their ideas, comments, and such that have really helped me along. They have helped me out greatly, so I thank God again for you all!

In this chapter, Hans lets loose in battle! He is pouring on more of the magic from the Master Crystal, and that is going to cost him greatly! How high? You'll just have to read on and see. Also, just to clear something up. Mama Odie is still blind, but she can still 'see' objects and people due to her senses. Plus, the images her mind shows her also helps out. It shows very much like in the **Princess and the Frog** movie, where she seemed to know where to go and such even though she cannot see. I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter so no confusion would be apparent on why she did some of the actions in said chapter. Will try to be more mindful of each character in the future.

I really hope to do this novel proud, true-school style of Disney and Toho back in the 80's and 90s!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs in this story. If I use a song that is by another artist or group, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 38

The ex-prince Hans was incensed, the only word that best described his current mood. Rage and anger filled his heart, his mind, his very being! And the magic of the Master Crystal was responding to that, pumping its host with plenty of raw magical might. But to the crystal, that mattered little since the foolish human was about to reap what he was sowing at the moment. The magical force knew the rules of its powers well, and its effects on human minds. The more higher-level potency of magic the person called on, the more the mind starts to crumble. Especially if said magic was fueled by dark and evil emotions &amp; thoughts. And right now, Hans was very much teetering on the Point of No Return!

But right now, the only thing the former royal being was focused on was the group in front of him. The motley group of humans and non-humans, magical and non-magical beings, that were defying his will with all their might!

Mama Odie was looking towards the group she landed in between in, her senses and spirit feeling the odd but powerful good hearts and intentions. She exclaimed, "Hey everyone, what you gawking at me for? You ain't never seen a blind lady jump down in front of you before?! Hahahaha!".

Despite the situation, she was upbeat and a certain genie really liked her attitude. The blue dude was very much hoping that his family and friends back in Agrabah were seeing this, which they were since the people back in the desert kingdom was watching the entire action ever since Genie and his companions came into Copenhagen. Said magical being replied, "Not in the same flair you just did, Grandmaster Grannie!". Mama Odie smiled and laughed with the semi-phenomenal, nearly-cosmic powered entity, feeling she and him would get along well.

Anna inquired, "Excuse me, but who are you? Where are you from? And what was that being you just jumped off from?". Many had similar questions like the princess just asked, wondering on who this mysterious woman was. And more to the point, if she was blind, how did she even know they were there.

Mama Odie answered, "I'll answer your questions in due time, sweet child. The first thing though, name's Mama Odie. And right now… we got ourselves a bad boy to discipline!". She said the last part as she turned to a rage-filled Hans, the powerful but foolish young man feeling insulted by the African-American woman's comments. The others now realized that their foe was indeed in front of them, temporarily distracted by Mama Odie's entrance. They all took stances, ready for the magical evil being.

Hans darkly stated, "**You dare to mock me by saying you'll discipline me?! By defeating me in battle?! You are making light of me like I am a child?!**". In his view, it was a great insult to declare that he would be defeated by an old woman. Especially one that was blind. To the ex-prince, they were mocking and underestimating him.

But Mama Odie was no fool, not by a long shot! Her senses were greatly enhanced due to her training by Radelle, and she sensed that Hans was powerful. But his mind was fragile, almost like an egg that was already cracked. And that she knew to work to her advantage. She replied in a confidant tone, "Oh, hush up boy! By the way you raving and ranting, you ARE a child! A spoiled, undisciplined brat that needs to be taught some lessons in humility! To be brought back down to earth, and we be the ones to give it to you!".

Captain Raven Rissing looked at the elderly woman, believing that he had seen it all. He had seen some women back in Arendelle that had some sass, strong character, and boldness when it came to defending themselves. But Mama Odie here took it to the next level! He thought, 'I really admire this elderly lady. She has spirit, especially one that cannot see. I am wondering how she can know what is going on if she is indeed blind… will have to ask her later. Right now, just have to focus on Hans!'. The captain's eyes were locked onto Hans's form, but something else caught his eye. It was a squad of Mountain troll warriors that were close by, all set to attack.

But something came over the royal captain of Arendelle's forces. He looked to one of the trolls, a powerful yet beautiful female troll and ordered, "All of you, get your wounded and dead to the castle to await further orders. We'll deal with the general of the evil army, Hans!".

One of the Mountain trolls protested, "But sir, he is very magically powerful! Not to mention unstable! Are you sure you want us to fall back?!". Some did not like leaving their new allies to a very potent and problematic enemy, especially one wielding strong elemental and evil magic.

Raven responded, "I am sure. Hans is the root of the entire problem here in this world right now, and also… it's a bit personal for some of us here. Myself included. So, I know this is something that we all have to do ourselves. So go, and don't worry about us! I believe very much we can defeat this fool!". The soldiers/warriors now realized that this was one battle that was their friend's alone, the kind that they could not interfere at all. The female troll nodded her head at her commander/friend that she had come to know for only a little bit, but still respected him.

She turned to her fellow Mountain trolls and exclaimed, "You heard the Captain! Fall back, bring in the wounded and dead to the castle to see what else we can do! Perhaps Lady Beneditka has some orders for us. Now, fall back!". The trolls nodded their heads and quickly went away, taking their wounded or fallen comrades with them away from the battlefield that was about to start.

The powerful elemental-sword wielder hefted his weapon, very much looking forward to slicing and silencing the ones that have been giving him such a headache. He declared menacingly, "**You will all die here! And your souls will be fed to my Master Crystal, so be prepared to have your spirits digested! HAHAHAHAHA!**". Just as he said that, the sword in his hand burst into intense black flames, one that matched the aura of its wielder.

Elsa replied, "Not today, or any day Hans! You failed once, and you will fail again!". Just after she said that, they heard a loud BOOMING sound in the distance and turned to see on what happened. Mama Odie was delighted to see that her friend Jet Jaguar was now back to his Monster-size form! He was standing in front of Gigan, in a martial arts stance and ready for the melee to begin!

The elderly African-American lady grinned and declared, "Oh yeah! My friend Jet Jaguar is all ready to take on his foe! Let's do the same here!".

* * *

Hans roared in fury and attacked the group with a straight thrust attack, his flames billowing out strongly as he became an arrow of fire! Luckily for the heroes and heroines, their reflexes were pretty quick as they avoided the flaming thrust move. It was Azad and Elsa that took the offensive first, the prince going for a low attack for the legs while Elsa conjured up an ice spear to attack from above. Hans was not to be taken that easily, and side-stepped Azad's low slash attack and parried Elsa's ice spear, tossing her to the side. The queen rolled from the deflection, her ice magic strong enough to withstand at least Hans's fire elemental magic. Azad rolled from his failed attack next to her, both waiting this time instead of attacking recklessly.

"Hey, Prince Boy! Try this on for size!" a voice called from his right. Hans turned to see Mushu and Meihui coming at him in a side-by-side formation, the guardian dragon back in his Guardian-size and ready to rumble! The Chinese beauty came at him with speedy thrusts and slash moves, showing to him that while her strength power was a little lacking, she more than made up for it with quickness, precision and reaction speed. The ex-prince used the flat of his sword like a shield, blocking all of her attacks but becoming frustrated on having to react very quickly. He wasn't used to such speed like what Meihui was doing.

Mushu came in with his protégé, using powerful tail whip attacks and his claws for slash attack. The dragon did not use his flame techniques, believing that it would just add more fuel to the fire of Hans's blade. Said prince was knocked off his feet by one of the tail whip attacks, but he rolled away from a tail slam and got back up to block an overhead strike from Meihui. He yelled out, "**ENOUGH! Try this on for size, outsider!**". He touched the hilt of his sword, and on mental command, the blade turned black fire to dark-purple water! The water contained a poison that was quite potent, and lethal if ingested in huge doses.

Meihui and Mushu stopped, but did not back away. And that turned out to be a mistake. Hans yelled as he pointed his sword at the Asian duo, and they were quickly engulfed in a _Poison Bubble_ technique! Mushu gasped for air, and was quickly forced back into his small form. Meihui was thrashing now, having swallowed some of the water and the lack of air, plus the poison in her system, was getting to her.

Hans chuckled evilly as he kept the water bubble up, loving the panic that was now showing in his enemies. He stated, "**Hehehehe… now, drown and your souls be taken into the crystal!**". However, he was once again thwarted by another group. It was Prince Eugene, Maximus, and Buizel! The prince of Leylstad came in quick on his horse, wielding a morningstar mace that was dropped by one of the _Claw Crushers_ when they fled. It did not contain any anti-magical properties, but it was better than nothing. He gave out a loud YAH sound as he swung the mace at Hans, forcing the ex-prince to break his focus and release the magic bubble.

Eugene turned Maximus around, both standing firm in front of a very displeased Hans. The prince stated, "That's no way to treat a lady and her dragon, pal! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?!". The evil human growled, and was about to strike when Buizel screeched and dive-bombed him from above! The special Eurasian hobby got in a lucky strike, his talons getting a slash across Hans's cheek, drawing a bit of blood as he passed by. The ex-prince gasped, and clutched at his left cheek, feeling the hot liquid run down. He then glared bloody murder at the bird who dared strike him, now perched on Maximus's head.

"**ARGH! DIE, ALL OF YOU!**" Hans exclaimed in fury, now chasing after Eugene as he lead the prince away from the fallen Meihui and Mushu.

Rapunzel, with Pascal on her shoulder, went to the fallen Asian warriors and started to wrap some of her hair around Meihui. Pascal went and blanketed Mushu with some of the hair as well, both dragon and warrior looking a bit bad. "Hold on Meihui, Mushu! I'll save you!" the princess stated as she started to sing her song. As she was chanting the words that would summon forth her healing power, her golden hair was covered in a powerful golden aura that was ten times brighter than normal. This was all due to Little Godzilla and his radioactive field that she had been around with for some time!

The radiation properties from the saurian had actually enhanced Rapunzel's healing power! And it was showing right before their eyes. Not only was it restoring Meihui and Mushu's health and energy, but also creating antibodies inside their beings so that they could fight any kind of toxin in the future! It didn't make them immune to high levels of poison, but anything that was mild or weak would not affect them for long. In a few minutes, the golden aura dimmed down, showing the healing process was complete. Meihui and Mushu rose up, coughing up a bit of the water from their system and looking at the princess.

Meihui said, "Thank you very much, Rapunzel. We really needed that.". She was indeed very grateful to her new friend, and it showed in her eyes. Rapunzel smiled, helping her up while Pascal aided his new reptile friend. She replied that it was no problem, that she was more of a healer than a fighter. Make no mistake, Rapunzel can handle her own in a battle. But not like those that were really versed in combat.

Mushu put in, "Still, you got one good skill girl! Hope you never lose or abuse it! Now, let's go and get round 2 started with that fool!". Meihui and Rapunzel couldn't agree more, and went over to see how Eugene and the others were handling Hans at the moment.

* * *

The Leylstad prince and his steed were avoiding now the deadly swipes of the ex-royal member of Denmark, the two very much cautious after seeing Hans slice a boulder clean in two with his sword. The Water-elemental magic had covered his blade in highly-pressurized water that enabled the evil man to cut through almost anything. Eugene got off of Maximus so both could maneuver better, and used mostly hit-and-run techniques to try and slow him down. Buizel had tried to dive-bomb the maniac, but Hans got a good hit this time, sending the hobby down to the ground hard and a major part of his wing cut! Luckily, Rapunzel was nearby and healed her friend effectively.

Hans laughed at Eugene, who was keeping his distance. He sneered and exclaimed, "**Such a foolish thing to do, to give a thief like yourself a title of royalty!**". He sent out a crescent wave of water at him, Eugene dodging but just barely. The attack had made a nick in his leg, and already the poison was seeping into his system. The prince fell to the ground, clutching his right leg and hissing as the poison was now flowing through his veins. Hans stalked towards his victim, Maximus leaping towards his foe but was knocked aside like a fly despite his bulk. The magic had increased the vile villain's strength many fold. Eugene tried to move, but it was to little avail as Hans was hovering over him.

"**Farewell, prince of fools!**" he declared, ready to stab into Eugene's heart with his sword. However, rescue came when something grabbed his right wrist that was holding the deadly weapon, preventing him from striking down. The two looked to see that it was a golden-haired lasso, and the one that had stopped Hans was Rapunzel! The princess held with all her might, trying to stop Hans and force his focus on her now. By her side was Meihui and Mushu, both looking on and being back-up.

"Rapunzel, get out of there!" Eugene yelled, struggling to get up to help. Hans tried to wrench himself free, but the golden locks were very resilient. He was about to cut the hair off, but a blast of wind sent the screaming prince away and into a boulder that was nearby. The humans saw that it was Vidia, still powered up thanks to Little Godzilla's radiation field nearby, and she was all set to fight! Fawn was by her side, and the Animal-talent fairy was very much ticked off due to seeing Hans strike down her comrade Buizel in such a manner.

Vidia said to the princess, "Go and heal your husband there! We'll stall Hans! Fawn, let's get going!". The pixie nodded, and the two zoomed towards the villain was freeing himself from his rocky situation. Rapunzel thanked them before going to Eugene and healing him with her magical hair.

Hans was very much getting annoyed by these interruptions, and he failed to see that the Master Crystal was almost full of the black mass that had been accumulating within it. His focus now was on the pixies that were coming to challenge him, and he laughed at the two tiny women. He stated, "**This is your best defense?! Two small sprites?! Beings from fairy tale books?! Hahahaha!**". Vidia shut him up by flying around him fast and quick, trapping the now-stunned foe in a tornado of great concentrated strength and proportions! It seems that the biggest threats come in small packages.

Fawn called out, "We may be considered mythical, but we're very much real! Like so!". She formed out of golden pixie dust a large elephant and silverback gorilla, two animals that she had seen many times through an enchanted mirror back at Pixie Hollow that allowed fairies to see faraway places on Earth. The shiny magical constructs let out their own unique call, showing they were very much ready to fight.

Hans's angry was growing steadily, and he let out a shout as he changed the element on his sword. The weapon was now bathed in black wind energy, and with a battle cry Hans sliced the tornado he was in! The wind ceased, and he dropped back to the ground, very much ticked off at being tossed around like a rag doll inside the twister. He turned to glare at the purple-clad beauty, but he soon found himself staring into the face of a protective elephant and silverback gorilla. "**What manner of creatures are these?!**" he exclaimed, not having seen an elephant or gorilla before. He received his answer in a most painful of ways.

The constructed silverback roared and pounded his chest before grabbing Hans in a very tight grab move, and then hurled the stunned villain into the air! The powerful ex-prince yelled as he was in the air, then dropping down fast. The elephant charged in just as he was about to hit ground, ramming its head into Hans's body in a full-throttle body slam attack! The fool was sent a bit of a ways down hard, rolling on the ground for a few moments before he regained his bearings. He glared death at Fawn and her magically-made animals, then roared as he sent out crescent waves of high-pressurized wind at them! Fawn and her brave friends braced themselves for the pain, but none came. They opened their eyes to see that Vidia had created a dense wind shield to block the attacks!

Said sassy fairy turned to her companion and exclaimed, "Go on and give him another blow! I'll hold off the wind attacks, but it won't last long!". Fawn nodded, looking to her golden companions and telling the gorilla to jump onto the elephant's back. It did just that, and the trio charged towards Hans behind Vidia! Indeed, the Fast Flying-talent fairy's shield was fading fast due to the strong/lethal projectile attacks that were coming from the maniacal prince. But it was enough that they managed to get close enough, forcing him to halt his slash attacks. Hans was about to go for an overhead slash to try and cleave Vidia in two, but she managed to drop her wind shield and fly away to evade the hit. It left an opening for Fawn to exploit!

She exclaimed, "Alright now, everyone! Go!". Her gorilla companion once again pounded his chest before leaping off the elephant, and landing behind Hans. He turned around just in time to see a golden fist punch him square in the face! He was sent to the pachyderm, who grabbed the villain by the face with her trunk. It curled the appendage around Hans's face tight like a snake before throwing him far and away with her strength.

The ex-prince yelled as he was being tossed far, but he managed to regain himself and used his wind power to right himself up before landing on the ground. He heard a shout from behind, and dodged an attack from Regina! The young lady had missed clubbing Hans with a morningstar she picked up from the ground, and it let herself a bit open. Hans held his sword up high and exclaimed, "**Little girls like you should know when to run away from a superior being!**". He was about to attack, when he something hard hit him in the head. It was enough to stagger and stun the fellow, and he looked behind him to see that it was Alice. The mature beauty from England was holding a now-splintered spear in her hands, using it like a club rather then it was intended for. She was scared for sure, but she did not let that show as she went to her friend.

Alice went to Regina and asked if she was okay. The Spanish-born woman replied, "I'm a little sad I missed, but I'm okay.". Hans growled in anger, wondering why even civilians who had no business in combat, was out here in a battlefield like this. But, he just shrugged it off and charged at the two. However, he was caught once again off-guard as someone swiftly came in between them. He was now locked sword to sword with Captain Raven Rissing, the brave commander of Arendelle's armed forces!

* * *

He glared at the man, recognizing him from the last visit to Arendelle three years ago. He growled angrily, "**You… you're that captain that didn't welcome me back than when I first arrived at Arendelle…**". Indeed, Raven did not totally welcome Hans the first time he arrived in Arendelle back then. Three years ago, he had just earned the rank of Captain. And the black-haired, ruby-eyed young man did not trust Hans at all. He felt that something was lurking beneath the surface of the charming snake, and it seemed his intuition was justified after Hans's true intentions and actions were made clear.

Raven replied as he struggled a little to hold back Hans, "That I am! I knew you were a snake then, and you're still one now! And I'm going to take great pleasure in kicking your sorry backside!". The ex-prince growled, breaking the stalemate and turning around rapidly in a spin attack to try and cut the captain! The brave young man managed to hop back, but just barely as a razor-sharp wind blade cut into his chest. It was a minor one, but still it drew blood as Raven realized that Hans was indeed more deadly than ever before.

The two clashed again, blades battering against one another as the swordsmen struggled against one another. However, Raven saw that his beloved blade was cracking fast due to the intense wind magic that was surrounding Hans wicked-looking blade, so he knew a duel like this would not last long. He was the better swordsman by experience however, and was able to get some ground with the ex-prince. He did a jumping slash attack, and forced Hans back a little. The villain went for a vertical slash attack, but was cut off in mid-action when Regina and Alice came in fast! Regina was on Rissing's left side, Alice his right as they fired crossbow bolts at Hans. The two had managed to pick them up from nearby, and these were the kinds that had anti-magic firepower!

Hans growled yet again, gritting his teeth as he felt the tingling sensation of the arrow bolts passing alongside him. Even though the girls were at close range, they were new to weapons such as the ones they were using, and thus their shots missed but centimeters. He blocked one of the bolts with his sword, but the moment it made contact with the blade, the wind flicked and almost died down. The former prince of Denmark had to concentrate more to bring the wind back up, and he was getting very much annoyed at the intruders. He let out a primal yell as he performed a horizontal slash this time, mixing it with the wind magic to send a burst of air that knocked the trio off the feet.

He switched now to lighting-elemental magic, the sword crackling with black-red electricity this time around. He was about to bring down his sword of death on Alice, but… as massive blue hand came out and grabbed him by the waist! He yelled out, "**WHAT NOW-?!**". It was than he was dragged from the trio, and flying some distance until he found himself in front of the thorn-wall that led to the entrance of the castle.

And standing as the last barrier was Princess Malak of Agrabah, Genie, Carpet, and Mama Odie!

Malak stated, "Your reign of terror ends now, Hans! Stand down, or we will get more rough with you.". Hans answered back by snarling and bringing his sword up in an uppercut motion, sending out a moon-shaped crescent wave of electric energy at them! Carpet flew back into the air, knowing that electricity and rugs did not mix well. Genie, however, had another crazy idea in mind. He opened up his mouth WIDE, and actually swallowed the electric slash attack! Hans was surprised that such a being could actually swallow lighting, let alone open their maw that wide. Genie chewed on the electric energy for a moment before swallowing it, and letting out a burp that had some static electricity mixed with it.

He declared, "That was a spicy meatball! Got any more of them, chump? I'm a little hungry. Hehehe…". Hans was really ticked off now, as he was being made a fool again by these outsiders. He charged in and attacked Genie, but the blue dude just kept teleporting away in puffs of blue smoke. The crazy but loveable character was feeling energized, more so then he felt in a while! It was due to Little Godzilla's radiation field that was nearby, increasing the potency of magic just like he did for Rapunzel and the pixies. Now, Genie was extremely close to being like he was before he was freed, which was having phenomenal cosmic power! However, he put his returned power to good use as he just teleported and aggravated the enraged prince some more.

He exclaimed, "Miss me! Oooh! Close, but no cigar! I felt a breeze on that one! Ahhh, such a tingle!". He was really pouring it on as he evaded the attacks of Hans and his electric slashes. Malak then came in quick, flying on Carpet as she delivered a strong diving slash to Hans! The former prince barely evaded the attack, being forced back as the princess landed. But Malak was not done by a long-shot as she started to put the pressure on Hans, wielding the scimitar that Genie gave her with such skill and grace that it was like a dance. She was showing to all that like her mother, Sultana Jasmine, she was more than just a pretty face. Hans tried to keep up, but each attack he did was evaded or countered that his rage was growing.

Malak taunted, "Come on there, royal boy! Surely the big, bad and powerful prince of this realm can handle a frail little flower like me, can't he?". Hans gritted his teeth, and send out a horizontal wave of lighting at her! She deftly and nimble back-flipped over it, showing she did have the agility skills of both parents. She landed in front of him, and delivered a kick spin kick that sent him reeling a little from the hit.

He staggered a little, then was met with a club to the face! He groaned/growled in pain from the attack, and when his vision cleared, he saw that it was none other than Mama Odie!

* * *

The African-American woman grinned and said, "Hehehehe… your just like many other bad people I've seen back home, boy. You get yourself some power, and already you think you're almighty and strong. Well, try to take on little ol' me!". And with that, she started to move with some speed and grace that should be well-neigh impossible for a woman her age and size. It seems that training and living with Radelle for many years in the bayou had really paid off. Hans was seriously losing it now, trying to hit the spry old lady but to no avail as she was acting something similar to a grasshopper. Hopping from spot to spot, evading his blows and also laying some of her own with her club.

What no one did not know was that Mama Odie's club was powered by good, strong light magic that was the direct opposite of the rage, dark and negative magic that was now clouding Hans greatly. With each blow she delivered to the foolish mortal, the Master Crystal started to increase the dark magic to the demands of the owner. Now, the crystal was cracked and slowly black, thick mist was seeping out. But Hans did not pay any attention to this, as his sole focus now was to try and eliminate the African woman who dared to even put herself on the same playing field with him.

He exclaimed, "**ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE BUT MERE DISTRACTIONS AND FOOLS THAT ARE TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM MY DREAMS OF CONQUEST! I WILL END YOU ALL HERE!**". Mama Odie gave her reply in a club uppercut that sent Hans flying into the air a little, his jaw more than just a little sore after that hit.

She stated, "Boy, you are more deluded and crazy than I thought! And believe me, I have seen some crazy people in my life!". Hans was about to retaliate hard and strong, his rage making him strong but sloppy. And it showed when Mama Odie ducked underneath his slash attack, and a foot came into direct contact with his face. He was sent staggering back, and he saw that it was Elsa! The Queen of Arendelle was now back in action, and she wasn't alone. By her side was Azad, and the prince of Agrabah was ready to rumble with the Snow Queen by his side.

Hans exclaimed, "**YOU… HOW I WAITED FOR THIS… NOW YOU DIE!**". He changed his sword to flames now, and shot an intense burst of concentrated black fire magic at the duo. Elsa and Azad rushed towards the pillar of flames, and ducked/weaved around it while keeping the momentum towards their target.

Elsa replied, "You don't get it, do you Hans? You are pure evil now…". As she said this, she delivered some impressive thrusts and slash attacks at Hans, who deflected only two of them before getting hit by her blade, an ice rapier this time around. The Snow Queen showed her strength and precision as she stabbed and slashed at the vile villain with her created weapon of choice. Hans felt frostbite and such coming up where she hit him on his body, and said body was getting more sluggish and slow with each hit. Elsa then leapt aside, and coming in was Azad.

The desert prince continued, "And evil beings like you always fall to the forces of good! Maybe not like in the stories, but evil always falls!". He came in strong with a kick to Hans's gut, and then some sword slices that would have made even Razoul back in Agrabah proud. Hans was being cut up good, and the Master Crystal around his neck was about ready to explode! Azad finished it up with an uppercut motion slash that sent the evil prince upward, and that is when he looked to Elsa. With a nod, and holding hands together, the two leapt up and met Hans in the air! The duo delivered a thrust kick into Hans's stomach, which caused him to scream bloody murder as she was sent down hard into the ground!

Hans was in a crater, and his sword was by his side. The wicked-looking instrument of destruction was broken and cracked now, and was dissolving into ash. He groaned as he forced himself to rise forth from the crater, panting hard and trying to regain his focus, balance and bearings. He soon looked up and around, and found himself surrounded in a semi-circle by her heroes and heroines that had defied him. He also now saw a massive mirror rising up from the castle, which confused him but paid little mind to it. He looked at everyone, murder and hate in his eyes.

He stated, "This… is not over… I'm still standing! I will…". He would have said more, but his body soon was frozen. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was now like a frozen statue, only his eyeballs moving around. Everyone was confused on what was going on. However, Sven and Maximus felt that something was coming… something powerful and strong, and they backed away from the frozen Hans considerably. Pascal and Buizel, who were with Rapunzel, also backed away quick. Mushu was now acting very tense, Vidia and Fawn were on edge, Genie and Carpet also backing off a little, and Mama Odie shaking her head sadly.

Anna noticed the others reactions and inquired, "Everyone, what's wrong? Why are you all tense?". She got her answer when something black and massive was seeping from the Master Crystal that was around Hans's neck. What Anna did not know was that animals, and those of moderate to high magical connections, were more in tune with the natural world than most humans. And they felt something ancient, strong and powerful coming forth and it set their 'flight or fight' instincts on big time. The black form grew in size and shape, until it formed a large Western European-like dragon that was truly a sight to behold, looking like someone carved it from a black crystal.

The Master Crystal had come forth, and he did not look pleased at all.

* * *

The dragon lowered his head until he was face-to-snout with Hans. He spoke with authority, "_**YOU HAVE EMBARESSED ME FOR THE FINAL TIME, MORTAL. YOU HAVE ABUSED THE MAGIC I GAVE YOU, MADE FOOLISH DECISION ONE AFTER ANOTHER, SQUANDERED THE OPPORTUNITIES THAT WERE PRESENTED TO YOU. AND FINALLY… YOU WERE MADE A FOOL BY MORTALS THAT ARE VASTLY MORE SUPERIOR TO YOU. IN EVERY WAY SHAPE AND FORM. AND NOW… I CALL IN THE DEBT. HERE IS THE PRICE YOU PAY FOR SQUANDERING EVERYTHING, BOY!**_". The dragon then made a motion with his front claws, like if praising something from the heavens. It is than that all saw that starting from the toes down… Hans was turning into solid crystal! Diamond to be more precise.

Anna's eyes widened as she clung a little tighter to her intended, Kristoff. She whispered, "What's happening to him? What is the dragon doing?". He replied that he did not know, but it was Mama Odie that answered that question.

She stated, "It's just like with all kinds of magic, child. No matter where you are in the world, all magic follows rules. And it seems Princy-boy there is paying the price for misusing this kind of high-level magic. You see, young'uns. Magic ALWAYS has a price you must be willing to pay to use it, be it small or big. And also a set of rules on what to do with said magic. And with most novices like this Hans here, you mess or toy with powerful stuff like that black crystal dragon there… the price you pay is with your very life and soul!". And she hit the nail on the head, for even Genie confirmed this.

Like a creeping plague, the diamond substance was climbing all the way over his body. Hans was terrified beyond belief, feeling his body becoming a gemstone and his soul getting frozen along with it. He looked to the others and pleaded, "Please… help me… I don't… want to… die…". He went from psychotic to whimpering like a wounded animal, tears leaking from his eyes. Everyone felt sympathy for him, but they stood their ground. This was the price that Hans paid for misusing powerful magic, and there was nothing they could do to help. Soon, the diamond substance had covered a majority of his upper body, and was making its way to his face.

Elsa looked directly into the frozen eyes of the ex-prince and stated softly, "Hans… you only have yourself to blame. You let hate and anger guide you, and look where it has taken you. I am sorry but… this is the judgement that has been handed to you.". Hans was again filled with fear and hopelessness, everyone now looking away from him. The prince managed let loose a final yell before the crystal covered him, now complete and showing fear and rage on his face.

The former prince of Denmark, Hans… was dead. A swirling vortex of energy was shown in the clear diamond crystal, showing it to be the soul of Hans. The Master Crystal picked up the statue, admired his handiwork before swallowing it whole! The debt was paid in full now. And with it, a whole new ballgame to the battle that was about to begin right now!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I have to say, I really had a good time writing this down! Again, thank you God and Jesus for guiding my hand this time in this sequence of battles. I really wanted to have most of the heroes and heroines here have a shot at Hans. In the next, and future chapters, it's all Toho monster battles with sprinkles of the Disney characters on the side! Hope you are ready for it!

So, that was the price of Hans using high-level magic. Since he failed to live up to what the Master Crystal gave to him, the price was turning into a crystal and having both him and his soul devoured by said magical artifact. But now, this is where things REALLY get serious! If it was up to you, how would have everyone who is fighting Hans pose like? You know, like the kind some characters do like _**Charlie's Angels**_ and such those similar to them.

Now for the questions: What would your answer be to Mama Odie after her entrance like that? What would you say to Hans after Mama Odie smack-talked him at the beginning of the chapter? What kind of orders would you give to Mountain trolls? How would you arrange the fights with each of the characters against Hans? And finally… what kind of parting words would you tell Hans before he becomes completely diamond?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	39. Chapter 39

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! Even though they are small and few in number, I am very thankful and grateful for each of them. Thank you God and Jesus for helping me with this story, and for the loyal and passionate reviewers who give me ideas, suggestions and encouragement to keep on writing!

Also to answer godzillafan1, yes it is true. Aimari Henderson is the ancestor of Dr. Facilier from the movie **The Princess and the Frog**. How it came to be, that will be explained in the future. For now, I ask you trust my judgement on this. Also, glad you all liked the fighting! I really wanted to let most of the characters who were fighting Hans get their shot at him, and I did try to the best of my abilities. I really try to write, walk and live the fine line of both characterization and plot movement. Not easy to do, but with Jesus Christ it's all possible!

In this chapter, you will see the fights between the legendary Toho monsters! The fighting takes place at the same time the Disney heroes and heroines are fighting Hans, just so you know. Jet Jaguar &amp; King Caesar vs. Gigan, and Godzilla &amp; Little Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla! Place your bets, get some pizza and refreshments, and enjoy the fight! Also, expect a surprise that I hope will shock you all to the core! A surprise appearance and emergence from a villainess that is quite popular in the Disney realm!

Also, just want to get this out of the way. Is there anyone out there that can do the requests I have asked for some time? Also, is there anyone out there good at art? Like my friend Neshma Hernandez made the artwork you see whenever you read my first two novels, would like to see a picture of any of my two novels drawn. Anyone capable of putting the characters from **Monsters and Magic** and this second novel down on drawing paper?

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. If I do use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 39

The kingdom of Copenhagen was quite literally a battlefield, especially between titans of such size, strength and uniqueness in plenty of categories. While the small heroes and heroines were fighting the former royal prince Hans, the monsters from another universe were duking it out in the same style that had made them infamous in their realm. Jet Jaguar was now standing before his target, which was the cyborg Gigan! The two combatants had a bit of a history, where they fought in the early 1970s. Back then, the machine with a soul was double-teamed by Gigan and Megalon for a bit. Now, it seemed that the situation was reversed.

Jet Jaguar was a bit winded after the long flight across the Atlantic, and parts of Europe. And the transformation from Human-size to Monster-size did take a moderate chunk from his energy tank, but thankfully there was some good amount of ambient energy around that helped to replenish his reserves. King Caesar was standing to the side, a bit bruised and bleeding but more than capable of continuing to fight. He growled lowly at Jet Jaguar, wondering if this newcomer was on the side of good or evil. You see, proper introductions were not made at the time they first met back in their universe. They hardly could do that due to the magic portal that brought them there in the first place.

The mechanical marvel of human engineering reached out his hand, looking towards the hybrid divine guardian beast. He stated, "I am a friend, and am here to help you take down this evil machine!". King Caesar looked at the extended hand, and at Jet Jaguar's face. He let out a low growl, then took the hand with his left one. Both shook hands, a sign of comradeship and that both were on the same side! The android nodded his head, then released the clawed hand to take a martial arts stance against Gigan. King Caesar did the same, taking a firm defense stance as the two were ready to take on the space monster!

Gigan clashed his scythe-arms together, screeching out in his cold alien call to bring it on! The first one to attack was Jet Jaguar, the android wanting for a bit of redemption from the double-team that took place years ago. King Caesar stayed behind for two reasons; to recuperate a little from his earlier battle with the Gigan, and also to let his new ally have the honor of battling his foe himself. King Caesar had the human emotion and understanding of honor, for a warrior to handle things on his own until need be or called upon.

Jet Jaguar started things off with a strong-right karate chop technique, but the blow was blocked by Gigan who retaliated with a right slash attack of his own! Fortunately, the android blocked the deadly blow with his free hand, and it looked to be somewhat of a stalemate. But, Jet Jaguar delivered a quick but solid head-butt to Gigan! The space cyborg let out a screech of pain as he backed away a little, stunned by the sudden impact. It seemed that while Earth titanium was not as resilient as space titanium, it was still hard enough to do some damage. Seeing his opponent a little off balance, Jet did a spin kick that connected to the cybernetic dinosaur's face! Gigan once again let out a yell of pain, but then recovered quickly and retaliated with a _Claw Uppercut_! He put his scythe-arms together, and did an uppercut motion that caught Jet Jaguar on the chin and sent the android stumbling back hard.

The heroic machine recovered, but saw that Gigan was indeed more formidable than last time they met. He got into a defensive stance, and waited for his foe to make another move. Gigan let out a screech as he utilized his anti-gravitational ability, held his scythe arms out like a cross, and started to spin around rapidly like a top! The cybernetic dinosaur was using his _Twirling Power Blades_ technique, becoming a whirlwind of death as his blades were extended out to cut through anything that it hit. Jet Jaguar defended himself against the attack, crossing his arms to take the blows that were hitting him. His appendages were getting cut and beaten, but still withstanding the formidable assault. Gigan kept this move up for a few moments, then stopped his twirling by shutting down his anti-gravitational systems. Jet Jaguar saw his foe looking fatigued, apparently using such a formidable technique was a little draining to him.

'This is my chance!' he thought as he rushed in quick to attack! Gigan looked up to see a Jet Jaguar deliver a strong jab to his face, and the android let more out at him like a professional boxer as he wailed on the cyborg. Gigan was staggering back a bit, and Jet Jaguar was about to finish the assault with a spinning hurricane-like kick. However, the space monster ducked down to avoid the powerful move and blasted him back with a strong _Shotgun Burst_ move! His red eye shot forth a short-range but very potent blast of alien energy, similar to a shotgun firearm. Jet Jaguar was halted in his offense, and Gigan teleported behind him quick to a _Hammerclaw_ move that sent the android down to the ground hard. The heroic machine was now flat on his face and stomach, very much disoriented by the quick combo attack. Gigan let out a screech, bringing his right scythe-like foot down on his enemy to stomp him to the ground and delivering great damage.

This would have continued on, but a certain hybrid beast had decided to get into the fray now. King Caesar saw that his comrade was in trouble, and decided that now was the time to intervene! He let out a loud roar that forced Gigan to look from his downed opponent to the left, and just in time to see King Caesar tackling him down like a football player would do to an opposing quarterback!

Gigan was screeching out loud, now struggling with King Caesar as he was on top of the cyber-dinosaur, slashing and scratching at his upper body with his sharp claws. This lasted for a few moments until Gigan regained his bearings and shoved King Caesar off of him, rising up and seeing the lion-dog monster in an attack stance. The space monster stomped over to him and grappled with King Caesar, trying to slice him up with his scythe claws. But the divine guardian beast had other ideas, as he withstood the metallic barrage of slashes to grab and hoist the creation up! Gigan let out a panicked screeching sound as he was hefted up high into the air by King Caesar, similar to how wrestlers did it in the World Wrestling Federation! The hybrid monster let out a loud growl before tossing his opponent away to the ground, a loud BOOMING sound erupting where the place he just threw Gigan.

Gigan rose up slowly, his energy and health reserves falling down quickly. However, he was a stubborn half-machine and was not about to go down that easy. He stood tall again, this time facing both Jet Jaguar and King Caesar together. The android had recovered from his injuries, and was all set to go. But this time, he and his new ally would take down their foe together. Gigan was about to launch another assault when he felt something hitting him in the chest from above. It was not painful, but rather like a bee sting of sort. The monsters looked up to see that coming down from the sky, the one who launched the attack from above on Gigan… was the four flying ships from Arendelle!

Leading the flying wooden ships was _The Avalanche_, now captained by a female Mountain troll named Kassandra. Earlier on, Captain Rissing had given command of the ship to her before leaving for the ground to deal with the general of the evil army and space monsters. He told her to give word to the other ships, to concentrate firepower on Gigan and to back up their allies. The mystical race had seen the battle between the cyborg dinosaur and the two Earth monsters, and knew that now was the time to strike! Kassandra looked over to her new first mate and told him, "Get ready the second wave of cannon fire! I'm sure that we are only annoying the massive monster, so we need to fire as many rounds as we can before it retaliates. We'll maneuver as quick as we can, but get the lifeboats ready just in case! Also, tell the others on the order!". He saluted her before going down below to give the cannon fire order, and also using the crystal around his neck to send the message magically to the other Mountain trolls on the other ships.

Kassandra was no fool, having sparred with many other Mountain trolls back in Ingfrid and learning about combat there. Gigan was a titan, and also from her observation, very quick with his attacks. The cannons had been enhanced with magic, and would surely do some damage to the space monster due to its weakness against magic. However, she saw that it would at best annoy the great behemoth. In another point of view, their attacks would be similar to the _MBT-92 (Mesa Beam Tank)_ weapons back in Godzilla's realm. The lighting-mazer attack blast tanks that would do some damage to the King of the Monsters, but it would be minimal at best. The female Mountain troll would get in as many hits as possible before Gigan would retaliate, and order her troops to get on the lifeboats in case they did not escape Gigan's scythe arms.

But… she would remain on the ship, knowing from human knowledge that a captain would go down with their vessel.

Once the first mate reported back to her, Kassandra ordered, "Okay now, we'll circle around the monster with the _Beautiful Storm_ on the left side! The other two ships will take the right. I want starboard cannons to fire as many rounds as possible before we move away! Now go!". The trolls saluted before getting to work on the sails, and also getting the cannons ready down below deck. The female troll captain had a grim but determined face on, ready to take it to Gigan as best she could!

Said space monster screeched in annoyance and anger as the flying wooden vessels circled around him, firing magically-enhanced cannonballs that were doing some slight damage to him. Gigan was being pelted now by all sides, and was swinging his scythe claws at the ships to try and bring them down. It seemed that Lady Luck was favoring the trolls, as a strong wind was at their backs and helped the ships maneuver away from the claws if only barely. But, the Mountain trolls took what they were given gratefully as they continued to circle and fire on Gigan.

This lasted for five or so minutes, the ships raining down magically-charged cannon fire at the space monster, but it seemed that the woman of fortune left the heroes/heroines to their own devices. The wind ceased, and the ships were once again not as swift or maneuverable as before. Gigan screeched out as he brought down his left scythe claw down on the _Icy Flower_, cutting the ship in two! Kassandra looked in grim horror as the vessel was chopped clean in half, and saw some of her fellow trolls fall to their doom. But, she did see four life boats leaving the ship, the pixie dust still active as the small crafts flew away from the monster fast and quick. However, Gigan was on a roll as he sent a _Laser Eye_ beam on the _Natural Grace_ ship, cleanly cutting it in two and the parts going down in flames! Again, it seemed that the trolls anticipated this and were in the life boats that fled from the ship. However, it seemed that the some of them did not make it.

Kassandra was very firm, but her eyes leaked tears for her companions that lost their lives in the fight against evil. She promised to herself, "As soon as we win this war, and we WILL… I will give you all proper and honorable burials.". She turned to her crew, and was about to order to press on until something stopped her and the remaining ship in their tracks. Or make it, someone did!

Jet Jaguar and King Caesar were looking at the ships that had been attacking Gigan this whole time, admiring the bravery of whoever was commanding the vessels. In their eyes, it was not recklessness but courage and commitment to go up against a formidable foe such as Gigan in such small crafts. When they saw the two ships being decimated, that is when they decided to step in. King Caesar and Jet Jaguar charged past the remaining flying ships and tackled Gigan together, bringing down the space behemoth in a rushing football maneuver!

Gigan once again screeched in surprise and pain as he was tackled down, and in retaliation activated his buzzsaw stomach. Jet Jaguar and King Caesar leapt away from the moving blades, but they did not escape uninjured. The sawblades sliced through a little on the lion-dog's chest area, and cut through the titanium plating on Jet Jaguar's left arm. The space monster was very much incensed by all of these beings attacking him, and he stood up in a fit of anger! He was about to unleash his pent-up fury on his opponents… until something happened. He was soon covered in a black aura of sort, but surprisingly it had cracks showing. Like broken glass, or something akin to chains of some kind. All stopped their movements to see what was going on with their opponent, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar sensing something was amiss. The divine guardian beast was using his supernatural sixth sense, while the android was using his scanners. Gigan was now standing still, panting a little as most of the aura was concentrated on his head area.

Jet Jaguar stated to himself, "There is something… off here. My scans can now see magical energy, and I sense it in Gigan. But, it's like the energy is breaking down. And I sense another similar energy on the ground, and with that crystal-version of Godzilla! What is going on here?!". He looked down to where the others were fighting, and saw a large black European dragon of some kind emerge out of nowhere! It picked up what looked to be a human-sized and shaped diamond crystal before swallowing it.

And that is when things got bad!

* * *

While the android and furry Earth guardian were dealing with Gigan, Godzilla and his son Little Godzilla were having difficulties with their opponent. Space Godzilla was indeed formidable with her abilities that she gained, both from Godzilla and the energies of many dying stars when she was evolving in the black hole. And with Maleficent fueling her intelligence, she was able to utilize her potential near its peak.

The saurians duked it out, Space Godzilla now in a serious grappling match with the King of the Monsters! Godzilla held her tight, using his bulk to try and push her to do damage, similar to a sumo wrestling match. He was also biting and clawing at her upper body, his teeth going through flesh but not enough to even leave a crack at the base of the crystal shoulders. The half-sister saurian roared in anger and pain, pushing back Godzilla and delivering a telekinetic blast to him! The saurian roared as he was flung away by the mind blast, and Little Godzilla went over to help his father. He let out a squeak/roar as he tried to go toe-to-toe once again with his aunt, but it seemed that she was in no mood to even play games with him. Space Godzilla levitated the small saurian into the air, and flung him with all her mental might upward. Godzilla rose up, looking into the air and calling out to his son.

Space Godzilla would have kept the small monster in the air more, but a blast of concentrated light hit her smack in the head! It was enough to stun her, as the light was bright enough to blind her. And concentrated enough to cause damage! She roared in pain as her telekinetic hold was halted, and Little Godzilla fell from the sky. Luckily, his father was under him and caught the small one. Both Earth monsters turned to see that the light came from the castle… from a gigantic mirror like object!

Back at King Hrok's castle, Silvermist and Lady Airlia had just finished work on the project that Anna had them work on. The Water-talent fairy, still charged up from being near Little Godzilla's radiation field, had constructed a tall and wide tower of epic proportions made entirely of ice! Normally, she would need a large water source to even pull off such a feat. But thanks to Little Godzilla, she was able to create water out of the air itself and turn into ice. Lady Airlia helped out with her time/space powers, expanding the properties of the water beyond their normal limits. But, it was very draining for both of them. When construction was complete, both fairies fell down exhausted to the ground. Luckily for them, Olaf the living snowman was there to catch them. He had stayed behind, knowing his place and purpose was to help the fairies.

Iridessa flew down to them and asked, "Are they okay? Are they hurt?". She was very concerned about her friends, and it showed here.

Olaf looked at the small ladies in his arms and answered, "They look okay. I just think they need a little nap. I'll go put them in a bed somewhere. Do you think you can take over from here?". Tinkerbell was still working on the catapults and ballista crossbows, with Zarina putting some serious magical properties on the projectiles. Also, she was doing what she could with the human magic-wielders, Amanda and Christopher. The two were still out like lights, but healing well thanks to some of the potent concoctions from the Alchemist-talent fairy.

Iridessa put on a determined face and stated, "I can handle this just fine. You take care of my friends… I'll take care of the monsters.". Olaf gave her a big smile and nod before running off to find a suitable place for the pixies to sleep at, which was right where Amanda and Chris were at. The Light-talented fairy watched her new friend go, then heard a familiar shriek from outside the castle! She flew up fast, and saw that her friend Little Godzilla was in the grip of Space Godzilla!

She snarled and growled out, "Not on my watch, space lizard! Try my new _Mega Laser Light_ for size!". She glowed with intense golden light, equal to that of the sun itself! Now back in Godzilla's universe, the people locked on their targets with high-tech computers and smart science. But for this realm, faith and trust in their own abilities reigned supreme! Iridessa locked on target with her eyes and feelings onto Space Godzilla's head, and focused her projectile attack until she released the light beam of magical fury! The golden beam went through the ice structure, the reflective surface amplifying and increasing the size and power. It soon shot out, similar to the laser-mazer tanks back in Godzilla's world! It struck true, striking Space Godzilla in the face and causing her to release Little Godzilla!

Iridessa exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! That did it! Very good shot! Now, let's see if I can give Godzilla and his son a little covering fire!". She charged up her move again, wanting to really show the celestial saurian what happens when you mess with the honored friend of a pixie from Pixie Hollow!

Inside Space Godzilla's brain, Maleficent was a bit disoriented from the magical light blast. But at the same time, she was pleased. While the beam did do damage to her host's body, it was magical and she managed to absorb some of the energy into her consciousness. She thought, '_**That was a decent attack, but more so that it was magical in nature. It has given me an even more boost in strength, as have the magic that has been seeping out from these fools down below. Especially from that hot-headed fool Hans.**_'. Ever since said prince created the shadow clones, and utilizing the Master Crystal's magic more and more, she had been subtly absorbing magical essence into Space Godzilla's mind. She was feeding on the small but bountiful magical energies, and all the while making sure that the Master Crystal itself did not notice. It was not easy, but she was able to pull it off.

All she needed was a real big boost in magical might so that she would have enough energy and power to give her a body! It would be magically constructed of course, but it would enable her to find the necessary tools and ingredients needed in order for her to make a permanent, flesh and blood body.

Now back to the real world, Space Godzilla roared in anger and fury on whatever struck her in the head. Iridessa smirked from her position in the castle, and shot off another _Mega Laser Light_ at her! This time, the saurian was ready and brought up her reflective crystal surface to deflect the bright beam of light into space. But when she brought it down, she was struck in the body by a blue beam of energy! She staggered back, and looked with hate to see that it was Godzilla who just shot off his _Radiation Death Breath_ at her! The King of the Monsters roared loudly before firing off another breath attack, catching Space Godzilla in the right leg that caused her to roar in pain and anger while staggering more! Little Godzilla was right beside his dad, squeaking-roaring in support of his old man. The large saurian stomped over to Space Godzilla, then delivered a powerful tail whip that struck her chest and sent her flying!

The celestial saurian was sent into the air only a few feet, but it was quite a feat considering that she was taller and heavier then Godzilla. Said saurian was now on fire, and it seemed that his body was reacting to his increasing fighting spirit! His body and dorsal spines were now flashing a red color, the deceased Rodan's fire energy rising back to the surface within the monster! Godzilla was really angry at his half-sister, for picking on his son like she did, and also in pushing him to the limits. His eyes were turning from their normal brown color to a now chilling and wickedly-cool red-yellow color! Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed red once more, and he opened his maw to release an intense red-orange beam of radiation! He was using his _Finishing Breath_ on Space Godzilla, a move that was aptly named due to wanting to finish a fight for good. Yellow lightning bolts danced within the beam, showing its potent power!

The intense breath beam, ten times more potent and powerful then his normal blue breath, struck Space Godzilla in the chest! The space monster roared out loud in pain as sparks erupted from her body, star and radiation energy mixing badly. Godzilla used his red breath attack again, the ground erupting from where it struck around Space Godzilla! The crystal monster rose up slowly from her position, but her body was badly injured from the potent breath, and Godzilla roared as he sensed that victory was near. Little Godzilla did the same, seeing that the bad monster was almost down for the count.

Maleficent thought, '_**No! This cannot end like this! I am almost at full strength! I just need one last amount of magic to… wait! I sense something… yes! YES! HAHAHAHAHA! That fool Hans finally went over the edge, and that fool is paying the price! Let me see!**_'. The sorceress used her power to turn Space Godzilla's head towards the fight that was ending between Hans and the forces of good. She saw the evil former prince turning to crystal, and then a massive black crystal-like dragon coming forth and devouring Hans! The magical energy coming from the dragon was immense… and just what she was needing!

* * *

~Down below with the heroes and heroines~

The Master Crystal was gulping down the remains of Hans, soul and crystalized body entirely. He licked his lips as he ate the meal, feeling that the debt was now paid in full. He turned to the other beings, the ones that had been Hans's enemies. He spoke out loud, "_**MORTALS, THE PRICE OF MAGIC THAT HANS USED IS PAID IN FULL. NOW, I TAKE BACK WHAT I GAVE HIM. AND THEN, I WILL BE ON MY BACK TO THE ETHER REALM.**_". With a loud roar, the Master Crystal was taking back what was given to Hans. His nightmarish carriage and horses were turned back into vapor and sucked back into the dragon's being. The shadow clones, the _Evil Crushers_, dissolved back into shadow and sucked back into the body of the dragon. And back in Randers, the crystal that imprisoned the true leader of the _Claw Crushers_ was broken! Griffin Claw was free!

And the mind control that was imposed on Gigan and Space Godzilla was also breaking, a black aura covering their heads and the cracks showing that the mental control was being broken.

Malak inquired to Genie, "What is this Ether realm that dragon speaks of? And also WHAT is that dragon?". The blue dude answered that he had no idea on who the dragon was, but that the Ether realm was a place of pure magic. Most purely-based magical beings, such as genies and other entities went there to either refresh themselves, or take up residence there. It was a place where all magic laid at, including the kind that most human sorcerers and magic-users tap into.

A loud breaking sound was heard, like the kind glass does when it shatters, and all turned to see a black aura cloud explode over Gigan and Space Godzilla! The two monsters let out roars/screeches of freedom as now that the mental control Hans had over them was broken entirely, and they could finally unleash their FULL potential and power! The Master Crystal had completely taken back his magic, and flapped his great wings to get airborne. He looked to the mortal and beings below, stating, "_**IT IS DONE. HOPEFULLY, WE WILL NOT MEET AGAIN. FAREWELL, MORTALS…!**_". Those were the last words the entity spoke out as he was grabbed in a telekinetic hold!

Azad and the others leapt back a little as they saw a faint green electrical field dance around a frozen Master Crystal, and he was being led towards Space Godzilla. The entity was trying to get free by his magical might, but it was to no avail. Whatever got him had a really good grip. His struggles ceased as he felt something inside the mind of Space Godzilla… it was the same signature that he felt days before, when he put his hold on the space monster. It was back, clear as day itself and pulsing with incredible strength! Maleficent coldly laughed at the large dragon, which was close to Space Godzilla's maw. In contrast, the black crystal dragon was like a Big Mac meal to the celestial saurian. She stated mentally to Master Crystal, '_**Thank you so much for doing what you did to that foolish human, one who did not know the limits of magic. But now that his hold is free… I no longer need to hide. And you, my dear Master Crystal, will make my plans for this world complete. Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!**_'.

The Master Crystal could do naught as Maleficent absorbed the entire entity into her consciousness! The body of the being was slowly being disintegrated into a sick green-yellow mist, being absorbed into Space Godzilla's yellow-orange horn on her forehead. Everyone looked in horror and awe, while the monsters looked on curiously at the scene. However, Godzilla's eyes widened when he felt Maleficent's energy signature. He felt it long ago when he battled her, and it is something he would never forget in all of his years. In a few minutes, Master Crystal was gone entirely and Space Godzilla's eyes shot open wide as she let out a roar that shook the land!

Elsa and the others had to cover their ears, the noise very hurtful to them. She exclaimed, "What just happened?! What is going on?!". No one had any idea at all on what was being played before them.

Space Godzilla and Gigan's bodies glowed with a purplish light, their injuries being healed and their energy restored! King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Godzilla and Little Godzilla were on guard as they felt an evil energy coming from them. From Space Godzilla's chest came a toxic-green light, landing in front of the heroes and heroines like a spotlight. All were on guard when a cold, chilling and aristocratic laugh filled the area. Within the spotlight, particles of black and dark-purple energy formed and started to take shape. Elsa and the others got on guard, feeling that something big was coming their way! The magical particles soon took the shape of a tall woman that had light green-skin, red lips, cold black eyes, and wearing a sorceress robe with a head adornment that made her look like a devil or demoness. In her hands was a long staff with a green orb centerpiece on top.

She looked at the others as the green spotlight faded and went back to Space Godzilla's chest. She smiled wickedly and bowed to them, stating in an aristocratic and sophisticated tone, "Greetings, everyone. Allow me to introduce myself… my name is Maleficent, the most powerful sorceress in the world. And soon to be ruler of this realm.". As she finished speaking those words, Space Godzilla roared loudly with lightning bolts coming out from her shoulder crystals.

The world once again saw the return of Maleficent, one of the most potent and enduring evil powers in the Disney realm!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! So, what did you think of it? I really wanted to make it dramatic, for the next set of battles will REALLY be something worthy of the 80's &amp; 90's Disney and Toho movies! Maleficent is now in play, having a magically constructed body and her link to Space Godzilla still in place! She can still control and manipulate the space monster, and also it seems she needs Gigan as well for her plans to be reality. Also, I put in the reference to the weapons used against Godzilla in the Heisei series. Hope it's a good tribute to the classic and awesome series of that age!

I thank you God yet again for helping me out here. Thank you for giving me the drive and conviction needed to really continue forward with this novel! Also, I dedicate this chapter to my niece Danielle Vela, who we lost two years ago. May the little angel who blessed our lives continue to be with me and my family. And also to my nephew Isaac Molina, who is alive and also celebrating his 11th birthday today! He is one awesome kid who is loved by all, and more so &amp; blessed by Jesus Christ! To my niece and nephew!

In the next chapter, Maleficent reveals her entire plan to the heroes and heroines. And the forces of good will not back down to her, so it's going to be one crazy and extreme battle of epic proportions on the Disney scale! The same with Godzilla and his allies as they face fully-healed Space Godzilla and Gigan, even though they are exhausted… they will not give in either! Also, just so you know, I based Master Crystal's look to be like Draco from **Dragonheart** the movie. Like I said before, BIG fan of the movies from the 80's and 90's!

Now for the questions: If you were Kassandra, what orders would you have given to the crew of the ship? If you were Zarina, what kind of concoctions would you make to help out the magic-users Amanda and Chris? What would your first question/demand be to the Master Crystal after he absorbs back into his being everything he created for Hans to utilize? And finally… what would you first words uttered after seeing Maleficent come out into the field?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	40. Chapter 40

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I am back, and also ready to deliver another chapter! This one is very long and detailed, because I really want the quality of what I write to shine through. But first things first; Thank you God and Jesus again for helping me to get the drive, conviction and determination to see this story through! I realize that while many love my other works, I love this trilogy set I am writing much more because it really does hosts the two things I really love since I was a kid… Disney and Godzilla!

In this chapter, Maleficent introduces herself and sets out her two-fold plan. To gain a real body, and also to conquer most of the known world! She has new abilities and such thanks to her and Space Godzilla being in that black hole for so many eons. Also, you will see the real determination and strength of the heroes and heroines! The kind found back in the 80's and 90's, the kind I hope to bring back! The mental and physical limits of all on the side of Good will be put to the test!

I am using the song from the movie _**Rocky V**_, it's called _Heart's on Fire_ and it was made by John Cafferty &amp; The Beaver Brown Band in 1986. When you see the action of the characters, you will see why I chose this song. Get ready for some special guests to make an appearance to help out with the heroes and heroines!

I do not own Godzilla, or any of the monsters and/or other designs that are from Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs I made here. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give her/him/them their proper credits and dues, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 40

Everyone who was seeing Maleficent, be it on the battlefield grounds or from the castle walls, felt a shiver creep up their spines. And it was not of the pleasant kind, that much they could attest to. The animals; Sven, Maximus, Pascal, and Buizel were very much backing away from the witch as she gazed at all of them with her trademark cool, aristocratic look. Even Mushu was getting the bad vibes, even though he was behind his partner/friend Meihui. The humans and non-human beings were also very wary of the sorceress who had just appeared out of Space Godzilla's chest. Mama Odie's senses were on overload, her mystical sense screaming at her that the woman who just made the scene was extraordinarily bad news.

The ones watching from the castle walls, such as King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor who had come to see why the sounds of battle had ceased, were tensing up due to their innate sixth senses telling them that the black-purple being in front of them was bad news. Even Rosetta, who had seen the entire battle through the wall of thorns she was in, was getting really spooked on seeing someone like Maleficent. Iridessa was also seeing the sorceress through the large reflective ice crystal, and she was getting quite nervous.

Even the monsters paused in their actions, wanting to see what this new being that just emerged from the celestial saurian would do.

Regina seemed to be lost for a moment in thought, then something struck her brain good! She took a step or two towards the scary-looking woman and stated, "Wait! That name Maleficent… I know of you. You were the one who attacked the Marcel kingdom in England, my home, sixteen years ago! You were the one who brought in Godzilla and the other monsters!". She remembered the day she was there upon seeing the witch those years ago, when she was a mere five years old. It was something she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried. Though she, her brother Carlitos and the other children with them, were protected by the Good Fairies, Roselia the Enchantress, and Fairy Godmother from her evil minions… she would always see that face that would make her shiver in her nightmares.

Anna and Elsa than remembered the day when Lady Beneditka showed them, with her magical mirror, the day when Godzilla first showed up in this universe those many years ago. They looked at Maleficent's face, and indeed it was an exact match to the picture then saw through the magical artifact.

The sorceress laughed lightly and replied, "Ah, how quaint. Someone does remember me from my earlier attempt to not only gain revenge, but to take over the known world. I hope my… past transgressions left you with some nightmares during my absence.". Regina growled softly, very much wanting to forget those nightmares she had as a child.

Anna and Elsa stepped up as well, the queen and princess having a firm look in their eyes now. The brunette beauty spoke, "We know of you as well, Maleficent. Not as intimately as Regina, but we do know you were the one who started much trouble back then.". Maleficent looked to the two, and sensed that both were quite strong in spirit. And that Elsa's ice abilities should not be underestimated or taken lightly.

The vile sorceress replied, "I see you have done some research on me, and I am a little flattered that I am remembered though many years have passed.". She observed the group once more, noticing that many were tense. Either to flee or fight, she did not know. But at the moment, that mattered little to her. She looked behind them to the castle, and the wall of thorns that had circled the entire perimeter of the structure.

Maleficent spoke, "I see that someone actually had the nerve to imitate something I did years ago. While it does look formidable, it does not compare to my design. I believe that it must go before I can fully take this castle for my own.". She lifted her staff, and it glowed a bright green color indicating that she was using a spell. The entire crew was on edge, especially Genie who had turned into a cowboy that looked similar to a Western movie star legend, John Wayne. In his view, this was a showdown of sort and he was always ready to fill the role of whatever fit best in a situation.

From above the witch's head materialized several large clear crystal projectiles, each the size of a watermelon and in the shape of spearheads. Inside each projectile was a black flame, which some were curious on why this was so. Maleficent let out a small grunt as she swung her staff towards the green thorn wall, and all of the crystal missiles streaked towards their target! Everyone tracked the speedy crystals, and gasped when they saw that upon hitting the natural barrier… black flames erupted like nothing they had ever seen before! Each crystal exploded like a miniature volcano, the black-deep violet flames engulfing the vegetation barrier and spreading quickly! Rosetta let out a yelp and flew from her creation, just in time to see the entire wall go up in ebony flames. The fire was very much potent, as the wall quickly turned to fine ash.

Rosetta flew back to the castle, towards King Hrok and his wife. She panted loudly as she landed in the hands of Queen Gunnvor and spoke, "That… was a mite bit… frightful for me! That thorn wall of mine was thick, and to have it just catch fire like that quickly…". It was her way of saying that getting hit by those flames was a BAD idea.

Back on the ground, the others turned their gaze back to Maleficent, who was admiring her handiwork. Azad exclaimed, "Now that was uncalled for! You are outnumbered here, witch! I suggest you surrender before we get really rough with you!". Almost instantly, the humans and non-humans were ready to either attack or defend at a moment's notice.

Maleficent laughed loudly at the remark that the prince of Agrabah made, apparently finding his bravado very humorous. After laughing for a few moments, she calmed down and looked at the young man with amusement dancing in her yellow eyes. She replied, "Me? Surrender to the likes of you? Hahahaha! Not likely, dear mortal. Like I stated earlier, I have plans for this castle here. For it will soon be my new sanctuary, an abode for me whenever I come back from visiting my conquered domains. And a suitable power source for my linked companion, Space Godzilla.".

Rapunzel inquired, "Wait! What do you mean, linked? You are the monster are connected somehow?". The princess was a clever one, and that was due to all the time she had to endure a lot of tutoring sessions with her private teachers and parents. She wanted to get some kind of info out of the new enemy before her, to get some kind of intelligence that could help her and the others out later.

The sorceress spoke in the same aristocratic tone, "Indeed we are, young lady. Me and the space monster share… how shall I put this, a unique bond here. What you see here is a mere magical construct, my consciousness inside Space Godzilla's own brain. I could never had created this without absorbing magical essence that was all around, especially when I saw the Master Crystal come out. Now that I have enough power to do this act, I can now look for a ritual that will give me a real, full flesh-and-blood body.". That was enough for all of the heroes and heroines to be even more at the ready.

Captain Rissing growled, "That will never come to pass, witch! We will end you here!". He took out his sword, though it was almost cracked to the point of breaking completely, and charged at Maleficent! He was almost upon the tall woman when… he was frozen in mid-air! The others gasped softly as they saw the captain of the royal Arendelle forces covered in a faint lime-green aura, and was frozen in mid-charge about a foot away from the witch. Maleficent gazed at the mortal man in amusement, before with a light wave of her hand, he was thrown hard to the forces of Good! Genie caught him, quickly changing from cowboy to a catcher like those in baseball. He caught Raven Rissing in a large baseball glove, the soldier looking to be very much stunned on what just happened.

The potent and powerful witch stated, "I think not, mortal soldier. For eons, in a black hole with Space Godzilla, I have learned much and gained new abilities. What you just saw, the crystal projectiles and my freezing you with a mere thought… those were just mere fractions of my power. If any of you wish to try and defeat me, than by all means try. I do so hope to test my new abilities and skills against all of you.". In the past, Maleficent would be enraged to have someone even try to attack her, just like Raven Rissing did. But this Maleficent was different. She had learned patience and many other mental disciplines that came with being stuck in a black hole for eons while only two or so years for the rest of the universe.

After a couple of tense minutes, it was Fa Meihui that made the first move! With Mushu turning back into his Guardian-form, the duo rushed towards Maleficent with amazing speed. She let out a battle cry as she leapt into the air for a downward strike with her Asian weapon, while Mushu spout out a tongue of flame at the sorceress. Maleficent was quick on the draw, however, as she used her free left hand to freeze Meihui in mid-air! Her right hand, the one that held the staff, was thrust out and Mushu's jaw dropped a little when he saw that his red-orange flames were being absorbed into the staff's ornament! "What the-?! How in the holy realm did she do that?!", he exclaimed as his fire power was absorbed like a sponge.

Maleficent laughed again, but this time it was with a little more force. She responded, "You pathetic fools! Did I not say I spent countless years in a black hole to learn new skills? This is just child's play for me!". She made another light wave, and slammed Meihui to the ground hard. She waved her staff in the air in a circular motion, and from the green orb on top emerged Mushu's own flame! It took the form of its master, and shot towards him like a bullet! Mushu could not jump out of the way, so he defended himself by crossing his arms in front of him and bracing himself. The blast of fire hit him hard, and despite being a dragon and highly resistant to fire, he was sent back several feet and his scales covered in black burns.

Rapunzel went over to heal her friend, while Regina and Alice aided Mulan by helping her back up. Elsa turned to Genie and inquired, "Genie, what exactly is a black hole?!". She wanted to know on what kind of place Maleficent had just spent years in. The big blue dude swirled/twirled, now looking like a scientist with a lab coat plus thick, black-rimmed glasses on. He conjured forth a thick blue book with the title in gold letters **Universal Physics for Dummies- Genie Version 4**. Even in a dire situation, he always knew to bring some form of comedy relief.

He flipped through the pages quickly, then found what he was looking for. He cleared his throat, "Ahem… a black hole is an object in space that is normally invisible to the naked human eye. It is where gravity is so great, not even light itself can escape it. Once you entered the edge called an _event horizon_… nothing can escape, and while centuries or so pass in the blink of an eye while in there, only mere seconds and such pass on the outside.". Now the group understood what Maleficent stated, and were very surprised to learn such information. They all turned their attention back to their foe, who looked at the group like they were mere entertainers like jesters.

The powerful witch proclaimed, "I see my power has caused you all to be more cautious against me. Would any of you like to take another attack on me?". Regina and Alice gave their answers this time, pulling out the anti-magic crossbows that they used against Hans. They only had about five bolts left each, but they were hoping that it would be enough to at least disrupt this construct that was before them. Both lovely ladies gave out a yell as their fired their deadly arrows at Maleficent, the witch sensing that those arrows were indeed dangerous as they carried a vibration that made her magical body quiver a little. She conjured forth a crystal structure wall in front of her, which stopped the arrows cold!

All looked in amazement as their enemy had just summoned forth a wall of clear crystal, and the arrows were embedded in it. Captain Rissing exclaimed, "I do not understand! Those arrows have anti-magical properties, making anything that is magical in nature vanish upon contact. So how-?!". It was Mama Odie who answered that one, the mature African-American woman soaking in everything with impressive mental ability.

She stated, "That wall she summoned ain't magical, boy. That there is natural crystal, and I figure that's what she learned inside that black hole thing!". It was true, as Maleficent still retained her mental and spiritual link with Space Godzilla. She was able to utilize the same abilities as the celestial saurian!

The sorceress came from behind her shield, looking a little bit miffed now. She stated, "Such dangerous weapons you carry, young ladies. I believe it is in your best interest to not have such deadly toys. Allow me to relieve you of them.". With a wave of her staff, the crossbows were yanked violently out of Alice and Regina's hands. They floated in mid-air, then were shot straight into the heavens like they had been blasted out of an extremely powerful cannon! Maleficent smirked, then turned around to see the battlefield in which Hans's army and the Mountain trolls fought. All over the large landscape, various weapons littered about included the bodies of the _Claw Crushers_. Many were simply knocked out cold, while others were killed due to the severity of the fight. There were no dead or wounded Mountain trolls anywhere at all. During the fight with Hans, the group had done what Captain Rissing ordered earlier. Using their limited but effective earth magic, all of the able-bodied beings moved their wounded and dead to the castle, where the two would be separated later on.

The evil witch raised her staff, and the anti-magical weapons were levitated into the air before shooting high into the skies… right into space. While her magical abilities could not affect the weapons themselves, what held them together did not have the anti-magical properties, like the handles of swords or the wooden frames of crossbows. Maleficent was able to use her telekinetic ability to grab onto those things, and shoot them into the air.

The formidable enemy let out a sigh of pleasant relief and stated, "Now that those pesky toys are out of the way, I believe it's time for me to form an army of my own. To get rid of you all, and clean my soon-to-be castle of any unwanted pests. This… should be most entertaining. Hehehe…". Her whole body was soon bathed in an eerie black-green glow, her magical aura increasing in strength and intensity! Raising both hands, she covered the bodies of the bandit group from Agrabah in a deep-violet aura and they started to change!

Prince Eugene backed away slowly, with Rapunzel close by his side. He muttered, "Everyone… retreat! Run away! Back to the castle so we can come up with another plan! If we can…". He picked up his wife, putting her on Maximus before jumping on himself and snapping the reins so that the old war horse galloped back towards King Hrok's abode! One by one, everyone retreated back to the castle.

Azad, Malak and Elsa rode back on Carpet who was still in one piece. Anna and Kristoff raced back on Sven, Mushu carried Mama Odie and Meihui in his Guardian-form, Alice &amp; Regina hitching a ride on Genie who turned into a blue fighter jet and started to soar back to King Hrok's home beside Vidia and Fawn, and Captain Raven Rissing running back on foot. He did order Vidia to tell the remaining flying ships to retreat, to go back to the castle for further orders. The Fast-flying talented pixie gave a little salute before going to where the _Avalanche_ and _Beautiful Storm_ were at.

However, the captain got a surprise when he turned to his left to see that running towards him was King Albert of Randers! The second oldest brother of Hans's family was free, the chains that were on him earlier vanishing due to his foolish brother being devoured by the Master Crystal. Raven called out as he turned direction slightly and ran towards him, "Hey! King Albert, is that you?! How did you get free?!".

The battered but still-alive king answered, "I will explain later, soldier! Right now, let's head to my brother's castle quickly!". Raven nodded, and helping the weakened man, both made their way to the large home.

Meanwhile, Maleficent was continuing weaving her dark, evil magic around the bodies of the _Claw Crushers_. She was now utilizing a very forbidden art of sorcery, one that had been frowned down upon many in the magical community. She was breaking the natural barriers of life, now resurrecting the dead!

She cackled loudly and exclaimed, "Come on, my new minions of evil! Let your broken bodies be mended, and your newfound life bound to me, the Mistress of All Evil!". Her spell worked two-fold, doing something different to those that were still alive… and those that were deceased.

For those that have had passed on, their bodies turned from their natural color to a deep violet-black color. Their eyes opened, no longer having pupils but irises of solid green color. From their bodies, eruptions of what seemed to be miniature crystals formed on various places! Like tree sprouts, small crystal spikes appeared on their bodies in the most unlikely of places like armor. However, one thing that was apparent was that a jewel the size of a ladybug appeared right on their foreheads. While the crystal formations on their bodies were clear in color, the ones on their foreheads were bright yellow like the sun.

For the living ones, their bodies gained crystal armor like those of knights. Their eyes turned white and blank, like someone had erased their eyeballs completely. On their foreheads were jewels that, inside of glowing a bright yellow like on the deceased ones, they gave off an ominous red glow like blood.

Maleficent admired her handiwork and stated, "Listen well, all of you! From this moment on, you are all my servants. You cannot be killed in any manner, so long as the Soul Jewels are within your bodies. Your wills are tied to mine, which means you are all nothing more than mere puppets that MUST obey me at all cost! Understood?". The 50 beings bowed to the ground, pledging their allegiance to their new mistress. The sorceress had a pleased look on her face, knowing that while low in number, the ranks would increase once she got into the castle and get the bodies of the ones inside said structure.

She heard a familiar loud roar, and looked up to see that Godzilla had just about enough of just looking on at the scene before him. The King of the Monsters sensed that something bad was happening, his sixth sense telling him that nature was being bent in a way that should not be so. And upon seeing and smelling un-natural death coming from his enemy, he went into a rage! It was time for some action! Little Godzilla joined his papa, roaring-squeaking loudly as he did not like the small black being below. Jet Jaguar and King Caesar did their own calls, going into stances to show that they were not going to permit something abominable to happen.

The witch merely smiled wide, laughing at the four monsters. She exclaimed, "So, you all wish to challenge me and my power?! Well than, so be it! Space monster Gigan, I command you to obey me from now on! Distract your opponents while I deal with mine!". Gigan responded with a clang of his scythe arms, and screeching like the cyborg bird-like dinosaur he was! Maleficent than vanished in a flash of green flames, appearing once again but this time on the top of Space Godzilla's head! She fused her lower body to the cranium of the celestial space monster, and the two became one for the time being.

Maleficent commanded, "Space Godzilla, we will fight as one for the time being! Now, use your secret weapon on Godzilla and his spawn of an offspring! We shall show them the true might of our power!". The space saurian roared loudly, her crystal shoulders glowing as she faced off against her half-brother and nephew. Godzilla did not heed the flashes coming from Space Godzilla's shoulder crystals, stomping over to engage his foe in close-quarters combat! That turned out to be a bit of a miscalculation on his part…

* * *

~Inside Hrok's castle~

It was a bit of a sweet, if rather short reunion between family as King Hrok and his queen embraced Albert when he and Rissing were the last to enter the castle. The oldest brother looked to Albert and said, "I wish I could ask more on what happened, but I am glad that you are okay. It was thanks to Joseph and his team that we were able to even know that you were even captive.". Coming out from one of the doorways emerged the brave soldier and his men who had infiltrated the ranks of Hans's army many days ago, Joseph having a small but proud smile on as he was thanked by King Albert.

Kristoff spoke up, "I'm sorry to cut into this moment, but we got ourselves a real situation here! We now got ourselves a witch of some kind that was in Space Godzilla the entire time!". The two kings and queen nodded their heads, knowing that a proper reunion would have to wait. The entire group left the hallway, and went straight towards the Throne Room. Once there, all the heroes and heroines formed a large group circle to discuss on what just happened that changed the battle drastically. All reported to the rulers on what occurred down below.

Meihui spoke up, "This Maleficent… she is truly unlike any kind of foe I have faced before! Me and Mushu have fought many adversaries, but none such as formidable or powerful as her.". It was true, as the Chinese beauty had indeed gone up against enemies of the varied kind back in China. She had even gone up against evil magicians before who had tried to dominate her homeland through magic and summoning of vile creations. But Maleficent… she was in a league of her own, and that worried her.

Mushu commented, "You got that right! Me and my heroine here faced some bad dudes in the past, but none of them could freeze anyone in place with a wave of her hand! Nor bring up crystal walls like she just did! And turning my own hot fire against me… that wasn't cool!". The small dragon still had a bit of a mouth on him, but it was controlled at the moment. Mushu's pride was a little bit wounded that his own flame attack was absorbed and used against him in such a way, especially when it was fired back twice as strong that it actually burned his scales.

Regina stated, "Maleficent is a sorceress of great cunning and strength. Believe me, I should know first-hand.". She than told everyone on what happened sixteen years ago, when Maleficent had come to the Marcel kingdom and just wreaked havoc in a way that still gave the young lady nightmares. Elsa, Anna and Alice already knew of her story but the others listened intently. After her explanation was done, they did indeed realize that the witch was crafty and powerful which was a deadly combination.

"Well, she has got to have a weakness of some kind! Any kind of bad guy or girl has to have SOME kind of weakness we can exploit! I mean, we got that Hans prince by getting him so riled up and angry. Though the Master Crystal thing was something I didn't even take in…" Azad stated after Regina's story. The prince of Agrabah had banked on getting Hans riled up so that he would become sloppy in his attacks, and then tire himself out so they could defeat him. He didn't count on a black crystal dragon doing what he did to the misguided fool of a prince, and also explaining to him why it was so.

A voice called out weakly, "I believe that she does indeed have a weakness, my friend.". They all looked to the West Wing door, and wobbling out was Christopher and Amanda! The two magic-users were on weak legs, supporting one another and having the assistance of Olaf and Zarina. The sorcerer and sorceress still looked worse for wear, but they had been revived back to consciousness thanks to some potent healing liquid courtesy of the Alchemist-talented fairy.

King Hrok spoke, "Amanda, Chris! Why are you even walking around?! You're still injured from that blast earlier!". Queen Gunnvor and her husband were concerned for their friend's well-being, especially after getting knocked out by the feedback that occurred when their potent shield spell was shattered.

Amanda remarked, "We maybe injured, but we're back in this war. And it's all thanks to this little fairy's potion that healed a good deal of our injuries, and brought us back to consciousness.". Zarina blushed a little, saying that it was her duty to help. Olaf waved his hand, saying that he helped too. Iridessa flew over to them and asked on Lady Airlia and Silvermist. The living snowman gladly reported that both were still sleeping well in the room Chris and Amanda used to occupy, and that Zarina used the very last of her healing potion on them. He didn't know if they would wake up soon or not.

Prince Eugene spoke up, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I do have a question. Miss Amanda, Mr. Christopher. You said that Maleficent has a weakness? What is it, exactly?". Many were like him, wanting to know more so that they could indeed find the fatal flaw in Maleficent.

Chris spoke up, "I overheard your report, that she is still connected to Space Godzilla even though she has a magically constructed body of her own. I believe that is her weakness. If we can somehow sever the link, to completely remove her consciousness and influence from Space Godzilla… than we might have a chance to defeat her if we force her to permanently stay in that vulnerable body of hers.". Amanda put in that while her mind and constructed body were still a formidable force, at least they could cut off her only means of escape if she was backed into a corner. That she would be forced to fight on their terms, instead of merely going back safely into Space Godzilla's head.

Kristoff inquired, "Yes, about that… do you have any idea on how to force that woman from the monster into her body? I'm sure that she is not that easily riled like that fool Hans, and also she might anticipate that we try to force her mind into that built-in body of hers.". That was a good question, and what the Ice Master stated was true. Maleficent was no fool, not by a long shot. And since she had many years waiting inside the black hole with Space Godzilla, patience was one of her strong suits now.

After some brainstorming on all of the beings presents part, it was Zarina that had the answer! She exclaimed, "I got it! Why not put a magic spell or potion on her? Surely we have something that can force her conscienceness to completely leave Space Godzilla's mind, and go towards her new body.". Some thought that it was feasible, and at least a worthwhile suggestion.

Amanda spoke, "I saw some potion concoctions in Chris's massive tome in his workshop lab. One of them called for a mixture called _**Separate Mind**_, and it is a drink that when consumed, will separate the user's spirit and mind from their bodies. Like a form of astral projection, but it would only last for thirty minutes or so.". Indeed, that sounded like a very useful potion at this particular time. King Hrok asked if it could be made quick, and Christopher answered that it could be made in an hour or so. The necessary ingredients were in his workshop, and Zarina spoke that she would be able to give it an extra boost thanks to Little Godzilla.

Chris added, "There are two ways to deliver the potion into the user's body. One way is for the being to drink it down, and the other is sprinkling it directly on top of the user's head at close range.". All voted that it would better for the potent magical liquid to be sprinkled on top of Space Godzilla's head, that it was safer than trying to get close to its mouth.

Before anything else could happen, powerful tremors shook the castle violently, rocking the entire place! Elsa and Azad held onto each other to steady one another, Anna doing the same with Kristoff while Olaf held onto his legs. Rapunzel was being held steady by Eugene, Malak by Carpet and Genie, Meihui by Guardian-form Mushu, Regina and Alice held by Captain Rissing &amp; Mama Odie, Pascal and Buizel plus the fairies around a standing-firm Maximus and Sven, and the royal family holding one another. The tremors lasted for several minutes, then died down. A soldier quickly burst into the Throne Room and exclaimed, "Your Highnesses, everyone! Come quick! There is something you need to see!". Once everyone was situated, the all followed the soldier to the pathways at the top level of the castle, right where Lady Beneditka and her apprentice was at. Both were still maintaining the shield that protected the abode.

Once everyone was outside on the walkways that were near the top of the castle, they saw a sight that really much took them by surprise. It was Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Jet Jaguar and King Caesar… all trapped and imprisoned in large, clear crystals!

* * *

Godzilla and his son had believed that Space Godzilla was weak due to being hit by his _Finishing Breath_ attack, but that was belief was thrown out the window when the celestial saurian pushed him back with a body blow of her own! The King of the Monsters was stunned that his half-sister not only had her full strength back, but that the damage done to her earlier was all gone! Maleficent had used a moderate portion of her magic to heal the damage that was done to the space monsters. While it did take a good chunk of her magic to heal up both her host and Gigan, it was not enough to lose her construct body.

Maleficent spoke up loudly, "Now, my pet! Let us show this monster our secret trump card!". Space Godzilla roared in response, and her crystal-shoulders flashed a brief blue color before the tips fired blue lightning bolts at Godzilla! The green-skinned behemoth let out a loud shriek of pain, hunkered down on his knees as he was now fighting the surge of pain that was coursing through his system. Space Godzilla opened her maw and launched a _Spiral Lighting_ attack at her enemy, blasting Godzilla back and forcing him to go on his stomach! Little Godzilla squeaked in concern and fright, going to his father to see if he was alright. However, he was cut off as massive clear crystals started to jut out from the earthen ground and started to cover Godzilla! Maleficent laughed as she &amp; Space Godzilla used their shared ability to capture and ensnare the King of the Monsters in a cage of solid crystal!

The witch laughed as Godzilla snarled and shrieked in anger and rage, trying to break free from his confines. He tried to fire his breath again, but it could not leave his maw it was too tightly compressed to open all the way due to the crystal. Maleficent spoke, "Awww, cannot fire your flame, Godzilla? That is because this crystal of mine is special, it can actually block you from using that terrible flame of yours! Be it the color blue or red, the crystal will block it entirely! Hahahahaha!". And it seemed that the structure covering the mutated dinosaur was also very sturdy, for not even Godzilla's incredible strength could break through it!

Little Godzilla tried to pound the strong gemstone, but to no avail as it was very hard. He backed away a little to try his _Radiation Breath Bubbles_ move, but he was soon captured in a crystal cage as well! The strong mineral structure encased and entrapped the tiny monster, the little guy squeaking in terror and fright as he was caught. He tried to break free with both his strength and his breath bubbles, but both were inadequate against the trap.

Maleficent was pleased that she had captured not only the monster who was among those responsible for her downfall so many years ago, but also his offspring as well. Though she was slightly curious on how that came to be, she would ponder that much later on in the future. She heard the familiar screech of her slave Gigan, and turned around to see how the half-mechanical being was doing against his foes.

With his health restored and his wounds healed, the space monster was going to work on Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! The two Earth Defenders were still winded from their bout against Gigan, but they refused to give in! Jet Jaguar had attacked first, going in with some strong karate chop attacks and kicking techniques. However, the space monster was now more resilient after being restored as it blocked each blow with minimal damage to himself. The android evaded a devastating left claw slash, and powered up his energy to execute his _Handclap_ move! Gathering a moderate amount in his hands, he let loose a loud clap that sent a stream of light &amp; sound waves at his foe! Sadly, the move missed as Gigan simply teleported out of the way. Jet Jaguar was stunned to see that he just wasted some of his own precious energy, and while it would regenerate back to him, it was something he just could not afford to do at this moment.

Gigan appeared behind the mechanical marvel from Earth, and delivered a slash attack to his back! It cut open a good part of Jet Jaguar's back, causing damage to the circuits inside! The brave android fell to one knee, one arm bending to hold the injured back while the other kept him steady on the ground without falling down. He hissed in pain, "Damn! That really got me! I guess my body is a bit more vulnerable after the fighting I have been doing so far…!". Gigan was about to deliver another devastating blow to the mechanical man, but he was blocked by King Caesar.

The divine guardian beast saw what happened to his comrade, and leapt in between the two in order to halt Gigan's attack. He let out a roar and charged in with a dropkick that struck good and true on the center of the cyborg's chest! His feet got a little nicked thanks to Gigan's buzzsaw spikes, but the rewards were better as the space monster was sent back some distance away. The cyborg dinosaur let out a small screech of pain, then let loose a powerful _Shotgun Burst_ attack at his foe! Energy attacks that were concentrated and in beam form, King Caesar would just return it right back with his ruby eyes technique. However, this burst of alien energy was scattered out exactly like a shotgun would do, and thus could not redirect it. The blast caught the hybrid monster right in the face, blinding him and causing him to clutch his face in pain.

King Caesar stumbled around a little bit before stopping to allow his healing factor to kick in to get rid of the temporary blindness and pain. However, the momentary lapse in movement was all that Maleficent needed! She and Space Godzilla stomped over to where he was at, and he looked up to see the tiny being on the celestial saurian's head do some motions before he was caught in a crystal trap like Little Godzilla! Large, pointy crystal stalagmites erupted from the ground and cut off any kind of escape or movement. The dog-lion monster roared out in anger and tried to break free from the confines. Alas, his strength was not enough to break out from the sturdy and heavy crystal entrapment. Gigan screeched out loud in victory as he saw one of his foes caged up, helpless now!

Maleficent cackled in delight at seeing her enemy now trapped and subdued, at least physical-wise. She stated, "Now, for the other one! Turn and let us capture the last of these so-called heroic monsters!". Space Godzilla turned around and was now facing a kneeling Jet Jaguar, who tried to rise up but his back was still very much injured from Gigan's attack. The witch and space monster used their shared ability again, crystal stalagmites emerging forth and trapping Jet Jaguar! The member of the JSDF tried to break loose, but could not do so with his injuries. He tried to use his Molecular Amplification ability to shrink down to Mini-form to escape, but it was not working. And when he tried to use Titan-form, it took was disabled.

"W-What is going on here?!" he exclaimed to himself. What he, or Maleficent, didn't know was that the crystal was sending off a unique frequency that disabled the android's size-changing ability. As long as he was within the crystal trap, he could not change size to escape or break free!

Space Godzilla roared out loudly, very much in glee at seeing her foes now helpless and powerless in her cage of crystals. Maleficent was also filled with evil delight, very much satisfied with her work. She turned her attention to the castle and stated, "Now, to break the shield that protects the castle and make the structure one that is suitable for me and my host.". Her plan was to shatter the protective spell barrier that was held in place by Lady Beneditka and her apprentice Håvard, and then have her space monster summon forth crystals to pierce and claim the castle! She was going to make it a palace for her, and a battery of sort for Space Godzilla. With a towering crystal set up, it would act as an amplifier and regeneration station of sort so that Space Godzilla would be more effective in combat. Of course, Maleficent did not know the specific science of it all. All she knew was that by setting up a very large crystal, it would keep her host powered up and more durable then before.

* * *

~At the castle~

Everyone at King Hrok's abode had just seen their bonded companions be taken down, and captured by Maleficent and Space Godzilla. The ones who had bonded with the Earth Defenders; Anna, Elsa, Regina, Alice, Azad, Malak, Rapunzel, the fairies from Pixie Hollow, and Mama Odie were all very much worried about their friends. All were stunned, and also a bit furious to see that Maleficent had violated the dead and wounded by bringing them into her service in a way that really made them wretch.

However, Queen Gunnvor saw the space monster looking at them and felt that something bad was about to happen. She exclaimed, "Everyone, get back inside! That beast is going to do something! Lady Beneditka, Håvard! Brace yourselves!". The group saw Space Godzilla opening its maw at them, and all just braced against anything for the upcoming impact!

The space monster let loose a blast of _Spiral Lighting_ at the shield, causing sparks to fly due to the chain reaction of magic against radiation/celestial energy! The feedback was tremendous, a shockwave and tremor of such strength that almost knocked everyone off their feet! The ruler of the North Mountain and her charge were straining greatly, but the shield was still in place. But it was badly faded now, the magical energy showing that it was almost gone. Gigan aided his new mistress with a concentrated blast of his _Laser Eye_ technique, damaging the shield greatly but still the protective magical bubble held.

Lady Beneditka strained, but stood firm. She panted, "I will… not give in… to evil… especially to one like that witch on top of that monster's head!". Håvard agreed with her, though both were strained near their breaking point. Just another blast from any of their beams would shatter the shield, and they would be left vulnerable. However, they got help from unexpected source! Six golden lights came from the sky, and went towards the two Mountain trolls. Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta and Zarina looked up and their jaws fell down in surprise when they saw on who it was that had come.

It was Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, and the Four Seasonal Ministers of Pixie Hollow!

Lady Beneditka looked in surprise at the leaders of the fabled pixie race. Queen Clarion gave a gentle yet strong smile and spoke, "Do not worry. You will not fall, not to evil like this!". With a nod of her head, the six leaders formed a protective circle slightly above the two Mountain trolls, and gathered their potent fairy magic to aid their comrades. A strong golden glow was cast around the pixies, and over the beings from North Mountain. The duo felt their energy levels rising quickly, like being submerged in a warm bath. The shield turned from its now-gray color to a brilliant golden color with spots of silver into it! And just in the nick of time too.

The two space monsters fired a combo round of their powerful beams at the shield, but this time their projectiles were sent back at them, only twice as fast! The two barely dodged their own weapons as they were now sent into the heavens to disperse harmlessly. Maleficent exclaimed, "What is this?! How did they get so much power in such a short amount of time?! Oh well… just have to do this in another way.". She calmed down quick, showing that her patience once more trumped over her anger.

Queen Clarion lowered her arms, her fellow leaders doing the same thing. The pixies bowed their heads a little to Lady Beneditka and her apprentice, the two returning the gesture as they now held up their upgraded shield with more ease now. The pixies were soon greeted by the others, Tinkerbell and the others flitting towards their rulers and bowing. Queen Clarion spoke, "It seems that we arrived here just in time to help you all out.".

Fawn replied, "Your Majesties, why are you even here?! I thought you were all back at Pixie Hollow!". It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see her rulers, but very much stunned that all six of them would come forth like this. Especially in front of humans.

Lord Milori spoke, "We have been seeing everything that has been happening down here from Neverland. Not only us, but also the entire realm of Pixie Hollow. It seems that your adventures have gathered quite the crowd, and some of your companions here have some admirers now in our home.". Now that surprise threw the pixies, and those who could understand them, for a loop. Mama Odie was able to hear them fine due to her training in the magical arts, and also her sixth sense told her that these fairies were on the side of good. She was impressed by their magical strength, which exceeded their size very much.

"I have to say honey, thanks for the save! We really would have been in a heap of trouble if you all hadn't shown up! And it's good to hear we got some fans where you live!" she told the leaders of the fairies. Some like Lord Milori and Redleaf, the Minister of Fall, were a bit stunned by this ebony woman's energy and way of talking. But Queen Clarion and the Minister of Spring, Hyacinth, found her spirit and speech quite charming and good.

"You didn't answer my question, your Highnesses. WHY are you here? And showing yourselves to others like this?" Vidia inquired.

The Minister of Summer, Sunflower answered, "We came because we want to help! This new person, Maleficent as she calls herself, is one bad and evil person! We knew we couldn't just stand by and have her way, so we all felt we needed to come down here to help.".

Queen Clarion added, "If she is allowed to roam free, the balance of nature everywhere would be thrown into complete and total chaos. That is something we just cannot permit, and so we have come to lend a helping hand. No matter if it is big or small, we wish to aid all of you in your quest to rid the world of this evil.".

A voice, one familiar to the crew from Agrabah spoke up, "You ain't the only ones that have been seeing the action! And not the only ones to want to help out either!". The group looked to Genie, who gazed to his left to see appearing in a puff of green smoke was Eden! The wife of Genie had arrived! The blue dude was stunned to see his lovely lady with him, Azad and Malak plus Carpet also surprised to see the green-skinned beauty here.

He grabbed her in a tight hug, and then pulled away a little to look at her. He exclaimed, "Eden! Eden, what are you doing here?! And what do you mean that the pixies aren't the only ones seeing the action?". He was glad to see his wife, that much be true and good. But he was curious on why she was even here in the first place.

The better half of Genie answered, "I'm here to help you. Aladdin and Jasmine said they would look after our son, so I decided to come and give you an extra hand! Also, I discovered that the fairies in their world aren't the only ones that have been watching the action! I found out that many others have been watching you!". She explained that she did a magical scan before teleporting to her husband's location, and discovered that viewing spells of sort were focused on Copenhagen! And they came from Leylstad and Arendelle! It would seem that the citizens in the kingdoms had managed to gather some potent magic-users to have them form a viewing screen of sort that was locked on to where their beloved rulers were at.

So Pixie Hollow, Agrabah, Arendelle, and Lelystad had been seeing the entire action ever since Maleficent arrived at Copenhagen!

* * *

Mama Odie whistled and stated, "Now that is some powerful and useful magic there, child! Mind doing the same for my home? It's in New Orleans in the States!". Many were now surprised that the African woman was an American from the United States, but they would have to ask more about her later. Eden nodded, and snapped her fingers. She told the energetic mature woman that the entire city was now able to watch the events unfolding here, even though it was most likely past midnight in the city and the townsfolk most likely asleep.

Before anything could happen, Kristoff saw that Space Godzilla looking at them and her crystals started to crackle with blue lighting power. He exclaimed, "Hold on everyone! She's going to attack again!". The group and the beings in there braced themselves, while Lady Beneditka and Håvard focused intently on their new shield.

Maleficent let out a loud yell, as did Space Godzilla as they unleashed their might on the castle! Rising up in front of them were small but thick crystal stalagmites, and they continued to crop up like soldiers in a formation line. The crystals continued towards the castle, where soon larger and wider crystals penetrated underground! They broke through the ground, erupting underneath the foundation of the castle! The spell was broken, the Mountain trolls not anticipating an attack from below as they were blasted by the backlash. The crystal formations kept on going, until the castle and the surrounding village were swallowed by the hard substance! This lasted for five minutes or so, until Maleficent lowered her staff and told her space host to cease her attack. They admired their handiwork as it lay before them.

King Hrok's abode was a mess now, large crystal formations jutting up all over the area. The village was gone, now a field of sharp and thick crystal stalagmites. Thankfully, the castle was still standing but it looked like a pincushion of sort with all the point hard mineral pillars sticking out. Once the attack had ceased, King Hrok took his wife's hand as they steadied themselves. He called out, "Is everyone okay?!". He got a response of groans and moans, but thankfully all were alright. Some were a bit bruised up, but that was superficial at best. The soldiers, human and Mountain troll, had taken the brunt of the attack but thankfully were still able to move and such. One soldier came to him and reported that the place where the dead and wounded were taken care of was missed completely.

"That is a bit of good news, and good blessings on our part." Hrok stated. He really valued honor and life, glad that the wounded were safe and that the dead Mountain trolls were now desecrated like the bandits that Maleficent took into her service. Also, that Christopher's lab and room, where Silvermist and Lady Airlia were sleeping in, had been missed as well. Another stroke of good fortune.

King Albert was helped up by some soldiers and inquired, "Brother… what is our next plan? Do we retreat and come back with a plan later? Or… do we continue to fight, winging it out as some would call it?". Many looked to the ruler of the land, especially Lady Beneditka and Håvard, who were aided by their Mountain troll breathern. King Hrok looked to everyone, then around the castle that was now decimated by the attack, and finally to Space Godzilla and Gigan, who roared in dark victory as they stood there.

He sighed, and looked to his beloved wife before looking to the ones that had come to help him out. He answered, "I do not know about you all, since you came of your free will to help me out. You all have a choice to go back or not, to retreat to safer ground. But… I choose to stay and fight. I will not let my land be taken by those monsters, especially one as vile as the one sitting on top of that lizard's head! I will do what I can to fight it out, till the bitter end.". His Queen Gunnvor took his hand in hers, saying that she was going to stay too. Her loyalty, love and devotion to her husband was fierce, fiery and strong. She would stay and help her half, no matter what.

Azad stood up straight and spoke, "Count me in too! I do not wish to flee as well, especially from Maleficent! I will fight, and do what I can and must to free this land… no, the world from her encroaching grasp! But I know I will need some help.". Malak went to her brother, stating that she was with him. They were family, and she was going to stick by her sibling no matter what as well. Genie, Eden and Carpet went to the Agrabah royalty, all putting their support behind them.

Elsa looked at the scene, than at Azad. She saw that he was much more then what she saw, that his heart and spirit were strong and burning like magma. She stated, "Azad, you have my help as well. I cannot say for my sister, her intended and our friends. But I will say this… the Snow Queen here is at your service, and ready to deliver frosty justice on that witch and her minions!". Azad smiled brightly, very much glad to see someone who used ice as a weapon, now have something that was burning within her soul!

Anna remarked, "Wait a minute, Elsa! You are not going to have all the fun here! I'm staying too, so don't think you can rid of me that easily!". Her smile showed a strength of her conviction and determination, that she was going to stand by her older sibling no matter what! Sven, Olaf, Kristoff and Captain Rissing joined her, all saying in their own way that they were going to help out Elsa and the others too.

Meihui stepped forward and declared, "The descendent of the heroine of China is at your service as well. I came to help out my friends, and that is what I plan to do! I may have met you all for just a short time, but I consider you friends and it will be an honor to help you all. My blade and skills are yours to command.". Mushu piped up that even though he was unsure of this plan of action, he wasn't going to leave his protégé behind at all. He was back in his small normal form, and was perched on Fa Meihui's head.

Tinkerbell said, "I'm staying as well! I maybe small and such, but I want to do what I can too! You got my services, and my fighting spirit!". One by one, her friends put in that they would stay as well. Vidia, of course, was a bit more reserved then her friends, but she stated that she would stick around. Queen Clarion added that she and the others were going to stay put, that their potent powers would be King Hrok's to command. Silvermist and Lady Airlia appeared, weak but still able to fly at least. Tinkerbell and her friends gasped and rushed over to help their two friends.

Lady Airlia spoke, "Count on us too… we maybe a bit winded, but we're not giving in like this.". While Silvermist looked just a bit tired, the fairy of space-time was looking much worse for wear. She looked ready to go down for the count, and everyone was concerned for her. But the black and white fairy refused to let something like magic drain get her down, especially in a dire situation like this!

Rapunzel said, "Little Godzilla and the others need me, so I'm staying too! I maybe a healer, but I can still fight! So you got my hair and healing power with all of you!". Pascal and Buizel, perched on her shoulders, let it out that they would be right by her side. Maximus neighed loudly, showing that while a bit old, he would rather go down fighting then out with a whimper. Eugene was a bit reluctant, but promised to give his aid too. Wherever his wife would be, he would be there too to support and help her out.

Lady Beneditka spoke, "The Mountain trolls are still yours to command. We may have lost many, but as long as I live and breathe, we will fight this foe to the very end!". Håvard agreed with her, as did the other male and female warrior trolls below and around them did as they let out a mighty cry! While their numbers at the castle were now only to a little over 500, they were still more then willing to help.

Mama Odie stated, "Hahahaha! This is getting to be good! All kinds of people and beings, from different corners of the world no less, banding together to take on a mighty evil! Hehehehehe! I love it! Sounds like my home country, the U.S.A.! You got this mighty magic mama as well, all set to show that naughty witch that good ALWAYS triumphs over evil!". Many smiled, her energy and way of talking and thinking a real breath of fresh air here. Regina and Alice went with her, stating that even though they were civilians with little to no combat experience, they were going to stay and fight as well!

King Hrok was looking humbled, proud and pleased at the same time. Both he, Queen Gunnvor and King Albert bowed to the entire group, thanking them for their support and pledge to aid him in this time of need. He declared, "Thank you… thank you everyone. This means so much to us, and I promise to do what I can so that history remembers this day for all time.". Albert commented that he hoped that history would remember this as they day they all won against Maleficent and the space monsters from another universe.

Queen Gunnvor looked to Anna and asked, "Young lady, it was you who came up with the brilliant idea of attack last time? Do you have anything that can aid us now?". All looked to the princess of Arendelle, who looked a bit nervous as all eyes were on her.

She answered, "Not at the moment, but I know I can come up with something! I just need some help from someone who really knows about fighting seriously this time. Captain Rissing, can you lend me your brain for this please?". The captain of the royal forces of Arendelle nodded, saying he would do his best.

"We can't think out here though. Very dangerous at the moment, and Maleficent might use her spells to eavesdrop on us. Let's go back inside and to the Throne Room to plan." he suggested. All agreed with him, and the group made their way back to the Throne Room, some of the soldiers helping King Albert, Chris and Amanda while Olaf carried Silvermist and Lady Airlia when their strength left them and they fell to the ground. He caught them before they touched the stone floor. King Hrok ordered one of his human soldiers to report back to them anything that concerned Maleficent and/or any of the two space monsters.

* * *

When the heroes and heroines went back inside the castle, Maleficent was observing them the whole time. She was tempted to use a spell to eavesdrop on their conversation, but she did not do so. It was due to that her magical powers were a bit on the low side due to her earlier actions, and so thought it best to conserve her magical energies and let them regenerate on their own. She stated, "The poor simple fools… do they not yet realize that it is futile to resist me? Oh well… I shall have to teach them otherwise. Space Godzilla, Gigan! Get ready to attack and demolish what is left of the castle, and…!". She was interrupted due to some activity that was coming from one of her captives, specifically Godzilla!

The saurian was still trying to break free, but his physical strength was not enough as he did not have enough leverage to use his muscles to its maximum use. His maw was closed, so he could not use his breath. So, he was now utilizing a different tactic. He was storing the nuclear energy within him, building it up inside his body. He was not going to use the red energy that his ally Rodan gave him long ago, as he felt that he would need it later. The pores on his body started to flash blue, indicating that he was going to use one of his stronger techniques. His whole body soon flashed a brilliant white-blue color as the nuclear energy soon left out in a pulse, indicating that he just used the potent _Nuclear Pulse Blast_! The wave of energy shot out in a circle, hitting the crystal cages at their base. In addition, it knocked over Space Godzilla and Gigan who were caught in the blast!

Unfortunately, the crystal cages still remained and the Earth Defenders from another universe were still trapped. However, if one looked closely at the base of the crystal cage entrapment, they would see that the energy pulse weakened the structure very much.

The space monsters groaned as they rose back up, Maleficent very much annoyed yet surprised by Godzilla's move. She stated, "I thought that his power would be blocked. Apparently, I was mistaken. I need to correct this little oversight.". She turned her host to Gigan and ordered the cyborg to start decimating the monsters, to beat them into unconsciousness or worse at his leisure. Gigan screeched out in delight, and turned his attention to King Caesar, who was growling in anger as he could not move. The hybrid was not going to show any kind of fear to his enemy, even if he was trapped and helpless.

Space Godzilla then turned her attention to the castle, stomping towards it so she could bring it down with her physical might. Maleficent looked to her forces down below and ordered, "Be ready to storm the castle as soon as it is broken open! Get to those who are disabled, and turn them over to my side!". The witch had added something sinister to her troops, both the living and dead ones. She had increased their defenses very much, the _Claw Crushers_ could now take a hit from anything and still keep going. Also, being near the crystal formations increased their durability and their physical strength, if only moderately.

Their real deadly ability lay in their new skill, which was this. Anything that came in physical contact with them would be infected by their curse, a dark spell that would turn the victim into a puppet of Maleficent! Fortunately, the curse would only settle in if the minion stayed in contact with the victim for seven or more minutes. If contact was broken before that time, the curse would leave them gradually. It was not a perfect dark magic skill, but still quite lethal.

Space Godzilla was close to the castle, when cannon fire struck her chest and shoulder areas. The space monster and sorceress looked to see on who was attacking them, and it turned out to be the flying vessels _The Avalanche_ and _Beautiful Storm_! Kassandra had taken the liberty to fly from the castle before Space Godzilla consumed it in the crystal formations, and now she had ordered her crew and the others to attack the celestial saurian. She exclaimed to all as they circled and fired upon the monster, "Keep on firing and moving as quickly as possible! I believe our friends and lady will come up with a suitable plan to stop them! For now, we just need to buy them some time! So… LET'S GO!". The Mountain trolls gave a loud shout as they continued to sail around Space Godzilla and Maleficent, firing many rounds at her while evading her claw swipes.

They were definitely more different and passionate then their cousins, the Rock Trolls at Arendelle.

* * *

~Inside the castle~

The group was in the Throne Room and looking towards the captain and princess of Arendelle. Anna and Raven were brainstorming as hard as they could, thinking quickly but not rashfully. They knew the difference between the two, and were trying to see on what they had, and what they could do with the many talents around them. After several minutes, Raven had the answer. He exclaimed, "I got it! I believe I have an idea on what we can do to turn the tide of battle back in our favor!". He looked to Anna first, confirming that he would like her input should she see something wrong with his idea. He trusted in the fiery princess that much.

All gathered around the two to hear the plan.

Raven stated, "This idea is three-fold. The first plan is to free Godzilla and the other monsters from those crystal cages. I believe that they are the key to Maleficent's downfall, and putting an end to this nightmare. We need a team to go outside, slip past the witch and Space Godzilla, and start to destroy the crystals to free them. Starting with Godzilla first, then the others.". Everyone agreed with that, all knowing that the large behemoths were very crucial.

Genie swirled and turned into a general of an army, specifically he turned into Douglas MacArthur from World War 2. He saluted Rissing and spoke, "I volunteer to be part of that team, sir! General Genie is ready to move out!". Also stating they would go with him were Elsa, Azad, Malak, Carpet, Lady Beneditka and Kristoff. Fawn surprisingly volunteered as well, saying that her animal construct powers could come in handy.

The captain continued, "Good, that is Team 1! The second part of the plan is to defend the castle from attack, which means we need something to keep that large monster at bay… though I do not see how we can do that with what we have…".

Eden put in, "How about all of the ballista crossbows and catapults that I saw Tinkerbell working on? Would they help? I can enhance the iron parts of the bolts, making them strong enough to at least pierce the crystal shoulders of that monster, if only a little. That could get her attention on us instead of on Team 1. And also, add something to the rocks and such that are on the catapults that can cause confusion and such.". Raven nodded his head, stating that it was a good idea and to get on it right away. Tinkerbell and Eden gave a brief salute before flying out to get to work.

Eugene spoke, "Me and the others will defend the castle. If this Maleficent is as dangerous as Regina once told us, chances are she will send those 50 she just revived over there with some sort of nasty surprise.". Captain Rissing agreed with him, saying that though he did not know what abilities that the witch gave to her new minions, or what they were capable of, it would be best to be on guard for anything.

The captain finished up by saying, "The final part of the plan is to send a team to keep Gigan busy. Space Godzilla is our main focus, but that living metal monster is also a threat. We need something to keep his focus on the team rather than the captured monsters. So…". He was about to continue when a guard burst into the Throne Room, offering a salute and an apology for the interruption. He stated that he had urgent news for them.

King Hrok ordered, "Speak, young guard. What is it you have for us?". The young human soldier reported that the flying vessels were attacking Space Godzilla, and keeping the monster in place for now. Also, he reported on seeing a blue wave of some kind coming from Godzilla that knocked the two space monsters off of their feet momentarily.

Alice exclaimed, "That is good news! The ships can keep Space Godzilla distracted, hopefully long enough. And what Godzilla did shows he is still has some capabilities to do even if he is trapped.". Indeed, that looked to be a glimmer of light, of hope that the group latched onto. King Hrok thanked the guard, who saluted before turning around and running back outside to do my observation.

Genie stated, "I think I got something that can keep that metal monster busy!". He pulled out his waistband pocket, and started to toss some things aside that the group had never seen before such as rocket launchers, cannons, laser guns, and so forth. Many wondered if this funny character's elevator ever got near the top floor, if one knew what it meant. After some time, the blue dude pulled out a vial that was the size of a baseball and was filled with red liquid.

He explained, "This is what I call **Mega Growth Elixir**! It can turn anything that drinks it into a LARGE monster, roughly the same size as Gigan! It only lasts for thirty minutes though, and also some mild-side effects on the side. Take a chug, then call the doctor in the morning.". It was Mushu who grabbed the elixir, surprising some of the group including Meihui.

The small dragon claimed, "Hey, if anyone is going giant-sized on that tin-can lizard, it's going to be me! I'm gonna prove to that King Caesar on what a REAL guardian beast can do!". The proclamation was a little bit of a bluff, since the dragon did have a soft spot and respect for the divine guardian beast. He saw the monster as a friend and ally, a kindred spirit since they were guardians to their charges. Meihui picked the small, red smart aleck up, and she &amp; Malak planted kisses on his cheek, thanking him for doing this. Mushu was now sporting a deep shade of red now, smiling a little in a daze.

Rapunzel said, "I can go down to where the wounded are and heal them. It might take awhile to heal all of them, but at least I'll be able to contribute.". All were proud of the princess, especially her husband who hugged her and said that he would be with her to protect and help out in any way possible. Pascal, Buizel and Maximus were going to stay with Rapunzel too!

Christopher put in, "Me and Amanda will go to my lab and get the mind potion ready. Zarina, can you lend us your talent and power?". The Alchemist-talented pixie smirked and replied that she was more than willing and raring to go! Rapunzel had to translate for those who could not understand the fairies jingle-like speech.

Raven stated, "Okay, we all have our assignments and what we need to do! Now all that is left to do is… huh? Regina, what is wrong?". He looked to see that Regina was looking down, and holding a hand to where her heart was at. The group turned to see on what was up with the young lady.

The Spanish-born beauty replied, "With all due respect Captain, I believe that you left out one vital plan here. You see, I remember what happened last time that Godzilla and his friends were down like this against Maleficent. And they were able to come back and defeat her, but not with simple military strategy and strength… but with something even more powerful and true.". She than explained on what happened those sixteen years ago, when it was prayer and faith from all of Godzilla and the other monster's bonded that helped them gain the strength needed to defeat Maleficent before!

Regina looked to Alice, Genie, Mama Odie, Håvard and also Queen Clarion. She asked, "I need your help, to ask for all of those watching us and everything here to pray and give their strength to Godzilla and the others. To ask the Higher Power above to help them out! Can you do this for me?". The big blue cool dude smiled, saying that he would let everyone out there see them so she could get the message out. The rest, was up to them.

Mama Odie spoke, "I got to say, you got yourself a good head on your shoulders, child! You can count on me to help you out! Let your faith and belief shine bright and true, girl!". Alice, Håvard and Queen Clarion nodded their heads, saying they would help. Regina smiled brightly and thanked them all, soon running to where some stairs would lead to the very top of the castle. The others ran after her, Genie saying that he would teleport to Team 1 to catch up with them later before vanishing.

Captain Rissing spoke, "Okay now, it seems that we got everything planned out! Team 1, go down to the base of the castle and prepare to go out. Team 2 are the magic-users, so go up and prepare the mind potion. Team 3 are the defenders plus Mushu, so go below and get ready with Tinkerbell and Eden. Team 4 is already on the move! Let's get this plan underway! It's called… _**Operation: Rescue World**_! Let's go!". The crew cheered out loudly, each person going to their designated teams.

Team 1 consisted of Elsa, Azad, Malak, Carpet, Genie, Lady Beneditka, Fawn and Kristoff. Their mission: Break Godzilla and the other monsters free from their crystal cages.

Team 2 consisted of Christopher, Amanda, and Zarina who would be working as best they could on the **Separate Mind** potion.

Team 3 consisted of Anna, Raven Rissing, Tinkerbell, Rapunzel, Eugene, Meihui, Mushu, Eden, Vidia, Iridessa, Rosetta, the Seasonal Ministers, Lord Milori, Sven, Olaf, King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor. King Albert, Silvermist and Lady Airlia were going to be put to safe bed chambers to rest and recuperate. Rapunzel, Queen Gunnvor, and the Seasonal Ministers would take care and heal the wounded, while the rest would defend the castle in various areas. Mushu was going to go outside and drink Genie's elixir so he could go up against Gigan.

Team 4 consisted of Regina, Alice, Mama Odie, Queen Clarion, and Håvard. These five, after Genie would help them, would call out to the various kingdom's citizens and people. To ask them to pray and ask the Higher One above to give their friends, and the monsters, the strength and courage needed to win against the evil Maleficent and the space monsters.

Genie commented with great zeal and delight as he followed Regina up the stairs to the tallest part of the castle, "This is so great! All of us just doing something amazing to help out… oooh! OUR HEARTS ARE ON FIRE NOW!". He then snapped his fingers, setting up speakers all over the castle on all levels. He then took out a CD that was labeled _**ROCKY 4 Soundtrack- 1986**_, and inserted it into his mouth which turned into a CD player of sort. He hit PLAY which was on his right cheek, and that is when a song started to play out everywhere that got everyone, be they human or not, fired up big time!

* * *

_**Silent darkness creeps into your soul,**_

_**And removes the light of self-control!**_

_**The cave that holds you captive has no doors.**_

_**Burning with determination,**_

_**To even up the score!**_

All people were moving to get their plan underway, Team 1 going down below to find an opening where they could leave the castle and head straight out into the battlefield to go to Godzilla first. Team 3 went to where they needed to be, Eden and Tinkerbell doing some last-minute changes to the weaponry that was aimed right at Space Godzilla, who was trying to swat the flying ships out of the air still. Team 2 were now at Christopher's medium-sized lab, getting the tomes and ingredients out. Team 4 was nearing the top of the tower, Regina running as fast as her legs could take her.

_**{Hearts on fire!**_

_**Strong desire, rages deep within!**_

_**Hearts on fire!**_

_**Fever's rising high…**_

_**The moment of truth draws near!}**_

Mushu was near the wall that would lead outside, seeing that he needed to slip through the crystal formations that blocked it and could only do that in his Normal form. He gave Meihui one last hug, saying that he would come back and both would go home to China after this to tell all on what happened. The descendent of Fa Mulan replied that she was holding him to it. With the elixir still in his grasp, the small mythical guardian started to crawl through any kind of opening and cracks through the crystal barrier that would lead him outside… and to a battle that he admitted had his scared, but excited at the same time!

_**Time will not allow you stand still, no…**_

_**Silence breaks the heart and bends the will!**_

_**And things that give you passion are your sword!**_

_**Rules and regulations have no meaning anymore!**_

Team 4 was now at the very top of the castle, on a tower that was now held up by the crystal structures that had pierced through it. Luckily for them, Genie's magic helped as they phased through the hard substance like ghosts. He did so because Mama Odie told him that if they tried to break through the crystals, more then likely the tower would collapse due to losing their own base as it were. When they got to the top, the group saw everything before them, including the monsters plus Space Godzilla trying to swat the brave flying ships out of the air. Genie used his magic to conjure forth large floating TV screens, several that would locate and broadcast to the citizens of Copenhagen that were in different parts of the land that was far from Denmark. Also to the kingdoms of Agrabah, Arendelle, Leylstad, New Orleans and even Neverland! He stated, "There you go! I used my magic to kind of ride on the magical frequencies that others are using to watch us, so we got viewers in all the land looking at you! So, good luck! And in the words of a wise little green man… Let the Force be with you.". He then vanished, teleporting to Team 1's location. The group merely shook their head at the crazy antics of the loveable blue genie, then started to get their message out to the rest of the kingdoms.

_**{Hearts on fire!**_

_**Strong desire, rages deep within!**_

_**Hearts on fire!**_

_**Fever's rising high…**_

_**The moment of truth draws near! **_

_**Is here!}**_

During the musical instrumental part of the song, each part of Team 1 was getting themselves ready and psyched up for their mission. Azad went to Elsa and said, "Thanks for coming with us. Your ice power and skill might be the strength we need to free our friends.". The Ice Queen smiled at the prince and thanked him. But she stated that it was not just her strength alone that was needed, but the determination and courage of those coming along on this mission. But she did appreciate his words, and also that he had faith in her abilities. It seemed that the spark between them was gradually growing, the fire that was in their hearts was burning strong and sure even though it was small. Hopefully, it would roar into something similar to Godzilla's blue breath beam!

_**{Hearts on fire!**_

_**Strong desire, rages deep within!**_

_**Hearts on fire!**_

_**Fever's rising high…**_

_**The moment of truth draws near!}**_

As the song was winding down, Captain Rissing along with Anna and King Hrok were overlooking the castle that gave them the best vantage point of everything. Hrok asked, "Do you really believe that we can win this, Captain? Anna?". He just wanted to make sure how deep and strong the conviction was with the two citizens of Arendelle.

Rissing answered, "I do indeed, your Highness. It is a long shot at best, and most would say impossible and crazy. But, I do believe that we can win this.".

Anna added in, "We won't _can_, Raven. We WILL win this! We have to; for our homes, friends, family… and a future! As long as there is even the slightest ray of hope to win, we'll take it all as best we can!". While Elsa maybe considered the Snow/Ice Queen, it was Anna that was the Fire Princess of Heart here!

_**{Hearts on fire!**_

_**Strong desire, rages deep within!**_

_**Heart's on fire!**_

_**Fever's rising high…**_

_**The moment of truth draws near!}**_

It has begun!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! This was a long one! Thank you God and Jesus for helping me with this chapter! Believe me, I would have never gotten this far without your guidance and conviction Lord! Thank you! So here it is! The chapter that is now the stage for the heroes and heroines to make the comeback of a lifetime against Maleficent and her forces!

I like to dedicate this chapter to my parents, Daniel G. &amp; Annaliese E. Rodriguez! 35 years of marriage on this day, and still going strong! They have inspired me, loved and guided me in life! So, this is for them! Also another reason for the song, is that to me… their hearts will always be on fire, towards one another and I pray it never goes out or dims!

This chapter is also dedicated to the people of France, due to the terrorist attack that I just learned about. May the fires in your hearts, that value freedom, love and justice never go out! That they burn bright and true, and strong against those that attacked you! Stay strong, people of France! Never give in, or give an inch, to those who hurt you bad!

In the next chapter, see the various teams do what they can against Maleficent and her minions! See romance, action, comedy and adventure in the tried and true ways of Disney and Toho back in the golden age of the 1980s and 90s! Hope to deliver big time in that area!

Now for the questions: What would your first course of action be after seeing Maleficent's new abilities, if you were the ones facing her on the ground? What would you say to Maleficent's tactic in breaking the laws of nature &amp; magic to revitalize the dead? Would you stay or retreat, if given the option? What your plan be in trying to take down the sorceress and her monsters? And finally, what kind of song would you have Genie play that shows the true emotion and strength of the people that are going out to put their plans in action?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	41. Chapter 41

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Glad for the reviews again! Thank you to all who have been loyal in reading and reviewing my second novel here! And once more, thank you God and Jesus for giving me the strength, conviction and drive to continue with this story! Again, amazed on how far I have come with it, just like my first book. Full credit and due is given to you Lord!

To answer godzillafan1, yes this story has many chapters and the plot is going along faster than my previous book. That is because I knew if I built up more, it would have gone way past 40 chapters and I am not too sure I even want that. I really would like to close this second book and begin on my third &amp; final novel, but I want to build up quality and such in each chapter. The end is coming soon for this book, and hopefully it will be great just like my first book!

In this chapter, see the actions of each team as they do what they can to thwart Maleficent and her creations plus minions! Again, will try to keep the action, romance, comedy and more in line with how it was in the 80's and 90's-style! In the golden age of Disney and Toho!

Still looking to see if anyone can do a _**Sofia the First**_ crossover with my first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_. And also to see if anyone can do a YouTube review of my first and second books. Oh well… the search continues. Also, still trying to contact Disney to see if they could take a serious look at my first novel. I sent another letter, so wish me good luck please!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters/creations that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters or locations. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs here. If I use a song that is by another artist or artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 41

It was chaotic at the realm of Copenhagen in Denmark, pure and simple. The castle of King Hrok was damaged greatly, now covered in crystal stalagmites thanks in part to the powerful sorceress Maleficent and her host Space Godzilla. Said two beings were now being distracted by the two flying vessels from Arendelle, the _Avalanche_ and _Beautiful Storm_. The first ship was captained by the brave female Mountain troll Kassandra, who was doing her best to keep the massive and formidable space monster occupied. She was told on the plans that her allies had made in the destroyed castle by Vidia, and were doing their best to keep the creature and its magical host distracted. It was not easy given the circumstances, but the two ships managed to do this dangerous assignment. They kept firing their enhanced rounds at the celestial saurian, while maneuvering their crafts out of the way of Space Godzilla's breath, claws and tail. They had way too many close calls to count, but they were thanking the Higher Ones for the help in avoiding a fiery/crushing demise.

Maleficent, still perched on Space Godzilla's head, was getting a tad frustrated at not being able to destroy those that dare even to attack her. Normally, she would be flying into a rage. However, eons of being in the black hole with a forming Space Godzilla helped her to have more patience. She muttered, "What are those fools doing? They know they cannot harm me in their toy ships with their weak attacks. So why…?". That is when realization hit, and she turned to the castle just in time to see a large arrow shoot straight at her host from the structure! Space Godzilla's back was to the castle, as the saurian was trying to swat the _Beautiful Storm_ out from the sky.

"What in the-?! It was a distraction!" the witch exclaimed just before the arrow's metal tip struck Space Godzilla's left shoulder crystal base! Now normally, most metal would not be able to puncture crystal, especially metal in this day and age. But thanks to Eden Tinkerbell, it was possible! Although it was only able to puncture through a little before the mighty ballista arrow fell to the ground, it was still something as Space Godzilla felt the attack and turned to see on what had struck her. Granted it was more or less like a mosquito to her, it was still an attack all the same.

Down below, Eden and Tinkerbell were looking at their success through some binoculars that the wife of Genie produced with her magic. Said beauty was dressed in what could a U.S. Army uniform, modified to be feminine of course. It was in the design of the World War 2 era; dark blue with gold buttons and on the shoulder were gold stripes that indicated a rank as First Sergeant. On the back sported the words in gold color **MONSTERS &amp; MAGIC TEAM**. Of course, no one knew why she would wear such an outfit but chalked it up to being similar to her hilarious intended.

Eden smirked and exclaimed, "We got her! Right on target at the base of the left shoulder crystal! The steel replacement for the iron got through! Good work, men!". The ones who had launched the arrow gave a shout of joy, but they cut it short as they quickly went back to re-arming their weapon. Tinkerbell looked to see three other Ballista arrows ready to strike, and around her and Eden for the five catapults that were all set to launch.

'I really have to thank Eden for moving these massive human weapons onto the ramparts above. I'm a little low on pixie dust right now, and even if I wasn't, it would have been difficult to float them in the necessary places fast.' Tink thought as she saw the human and Mountain troll soldiers all set to fire their projectiles. The two magical beings had given the shooting weapons more range, the firing mechanisms now boosting the projectiles much more farther then normal. When they all saw Space Godzilla and Maleficent looking directly at them, they had their window of opportunity.

Tinkerbell yelled out, "OKAY EVERYONE… FIRE!". She had to yell as loud as she could, which sounded like a big beautiful bell to the humans. However, the Mountain trolls understood her and told their human comrades that their tiny tinker was giving them the command to fire. The catapults launched their huge boulder rocks at Space Godzilla, the rough earthen spheres hurtling towards the monster. Three of the boulders struck the chest of the space saurian, while the remaining two each struck a crystal shoulder. Normally, rocks of any kind would be useless against Space Godzilla due to her incredible size, thick skin and diamond-hard crystal defense.

Fortunately, these rocks were enhanced with a touch of magic courtesy of Eden. When the three struck the chest area of Space Godzilla, a loud explosion occurred! Each rock was sprinkled on with a good layer of black exploding powder, and their explosive capabilities enhanced 20x by Genie's wife. The result was a loud explosion and firepower that was equal to a modern-day tank! The half-sister of Godzilla roared in surprise pain from the attack, and her crystal shoulders also felt the explosions! Although it did minor damage, most of it was concentrated at the base of the large stalagmite shoulders. If one were to take a closer look at it, they would see small cracks forming.

Maleficent had a light scowl on her face and stated, "So, they think they could stop me in such primitive weapons? Hahahaha! How very droll. My host, go and show them what true power is!". Space Godzilla roared, her spine flashing a brilliant red color before letting loose her _Spiral Lighting_ breath! The beam of energy streaked forward and struck what used to be the front gate and some of the ramparts of the castle! Everyone either screamed or shrieked in fear, the castle rocking a bit but everything still standing. The attack was meant to disrupt the firing, and also show Maleficent's enemies on what real power was.

Eden and Tinkerbell, after regaining their wits after the frightening blast, looked all around to see that their weapons were still standing and also the troops alive. Shaken very much, but still breathing and still in optimal shape to continue. The green genie called out, "Is everyone okay?!". She really wanted to make sure that all were fine. A male human soldier, and a female Mountain troll warrior, went to them and reported that all were okay. Just shaken up, but still ready to continue on with the attacks. Both magical beings were relieved to hear this, then heard cannon fire again in the distance. They looked up to see that the two flying ships had resumed their attack on Space Godzilla, who was trying to swat them out of the sky.

Tinkerbell said, "Okay, we got ourselves some time to reload and continue the attack! Prepare the catapults and… huh?!". She was about to continue, when shouts of battle and screams were heard. She was wondering on what was going on, until a soldier came running to her and Eden fast from the lower levels.

The scared-looking defender reported, "E-Eden! Tinkerbell! The breath blast from the beast tore a good hole in the front gate, and some strange creatures are pouring in from the opening! We tried to push them back, but when these crystal-carrying creatures grabbed hold of them… well…". He couldn't produce any more words as it seemed what these unknown enemy did was just too terrifying to be explained in words. His eyes showed it too, apparently what he saw shocked him very much. The duo was about to go and see on what the defender was talking about, but they got a call from Meihui who was down below.

She exclaimed, "Tinkerbell, Eden! Myself and the others will go investigate this problem! You all continue the attack on Space Godzilla!". After saying that, she left with Eugene and Captain Rissing to the front gate area. The beautiful commanders were glad that the Chinese warrior and her comrades were going to check out on what was going on, due to that they felt they needed to be at their current posts very much. Tinkerbell wished them luck, and went back to ordering the soldiers to prepare the next wave of rock attacks against the space monster and Maleficent. Eden's ballista arrow bolts were already reloaded and ready to fire.

She thought, 'I hope that Genie and the others are doing okay…'. Eden was really worried about her husband, but also had faith that he was doing okay.

* * *

~Outside of the castle~

While Team 3 were doing their best to defend the castle, Team 1 was already outside of the structure and heading towards Godzilla. Genie was dressed in camouflage gear, similar to that of a soldier in the U.S. Army during World War 2. He wore an M1 helmet that had crystal spikes on it, and carried an M1 Garand rifle in his large blue hands. His goatee was gone, replaced by a rough stubble beard that gave off a classic infantry soldier appearance. He shifted his eyes everywhere and stated, "General Elsa &amp; Azad, there be trouble brewing around here. Keeping an eye peeled for the enemy! I'll let them have it with ol' Betsy here.". He patted his rifle, though it was not loaded at all and there was no enemy around. Except for Space Godzilla and Gigan, and both of them were distracted at the moment.

Elsa and Azad just gave the Genie a patient smile, shaking their head at his antics. As the group ran towards their first target, the Snow Queen looked to the prince and inquired, "Is your friend always like this? I mean, he does make me laugh and such. But… has he always been this goofy?". She had no ill will or intent towards Genie, none at all. But she was curious on the cool blue dude's nature and attitude, which reminded her of a child that often got into mischief but in a good way.

Azad chuckled and answered, "Indeed, he has. According to my parents, he has been this way for quite a while. Around 10,000 years or so.". Now that got her attention good, as it did to Lady Beneditka, Fawn and Kristoff. Neither of them had known of any kind of being to live that long. Malak told them that they would explain more about their friend later on, AFTER they had defeated their massive foes. Carpet flew to them, excitedly pointing towards Godzilla and doing motions with his body.

Kristoff inquired, "Okay, what is that flying piece of furniture trying to tell us? We don't speak carpet.". The Ice Master was still trying to wrap his mind around all of the magical &amp; mystical stuff that he been shown, and a sentient flying rug was among those that really blew his mind.

Malak answered, "I think he sees something that he believes can help us out! Come on, let's pick up the pace!". The princess started to really run towards the captured King of the Monsters, the others following her lead. In ten minutes, they arrived at their destination and were a bit stunned to see the monster up close and personal. Due to his size, the others felt like ants staring up at a HUGE tree. Elsa heard Godzilla's growling, feeling that he was very aggravated and weak from the battle &amp; from being imprisoned. The mental link between the monster and his bonded was growing strong, the same way it did when Godzilla bonded to Ariel, Cinderella, Tracy and Melody all those years ago.

Carpet flew down to the ground, pointing at the base area of the titanic crystals that kept Godzilla down. Lady Beneditka went to the spot and inspected it, the leader of the Mountain trolls using a critical eye to inspect the hard substance. After a few moments, she let out a sigh and a smile was on her lips. She reported, "It seems that we have the Higher Ones on our side. The base of these crystals is now rather weak, perhaps by what Godzilla did earlier. It still requires a great deal of strength to break, but at least now it will be a little bit easier to do.". Indeed, this was good news to the team as they saw the clear crystal stalagmites up close and felt that breaking them would be close to impossible. But now, thanks to Godzilla, they had more of a chance.

Kristoff asked, "So, how do we crack open this diamond-like case? We don't have any weapons… well, I don't at least.". Lady Beneditka had brought her trusty warhammer, one that could shrink to carry around easily thanks to her magic, and enlarge at will to restore it to normal size. She only brought it along whenever there was a serious conflict that needed to be resolved when words failed. Azad still held his family's scimitar, Elsa her ice powers, Fawn her unique fairy magic, Malak a special staff given to her by Genie, said blue being his magic and craziness, and Carpet… well, the rug couldn't do much but he could fly.

Genie smirked as he twirled and transformed again, this time wearing a cheap suit and holding a gray suitcase. He had become a salesman and spoke, "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and get the best cracker of crystals that money can be! No waiting, no lines, no hold up! Check out the finest merchandise that a genie can offer! We'll gladly refund you if the product is cracked or breaks! Get while supplies last, limited time only in order to save the world from utter destruction!". He snapped the suitcase open, and coming out was a LARGE selection of weapons and such that boggled Kristoff's mind a little. Apparently, the suitcase showed it was MORE spacious then its size was led to believe. Azad, Malak, and Elsa just rolled their eyes in amusement while Lady Beneditka was mildly impressed by this display of magic.

Kristoff looked around for a minute, then spotted a large pick-axe that had a brown handle but the metal head part of it was made out of diamond. He stated, "I'll take this one! This looks to be a strong axe, probably could break through the thickest of ice.". He was hoping that Genie would let him keep such a fine tool, for he was always interested in anything that had the capability to break through ice. After taking the pick-axe, the suitcase folded up quick before vanishing and Genie turned back into his normal self. Well… physically anyway.

Fawn flew around Godzilla a little bit, feeling that her magic was buzzing again with super-charged strength! But she soon realized that it wasn't due to the King of the Monsters, but rather his son Little Godzilla who was nearby. And the small saurian's radiation field was close enough to give Fawn the extra firepower she needed at the moment. The Animal-talent pixie flew down towards Elsa and inquired, "Okay now, what shall we do next?".

Elsa answered, "Now, we get to work! Me and Azad will take one side of the crystal cage here, Malak will go with Lady Beneditka to another side of the structure. Fawn, you and Carpet are with Kristoff &amp; Genie. Try to get to a spot that is weak, and hammer away! If we can destroy some of the crystals in certain spots that can give Godzilla enough leverage to use his muscles, he could break free on his own.". Azad was impressed with the Ice Queen's mental skills, stating that it was all about destroying specific crystals that would allow the King of the Monsters to use the necessary limbs to full strength so that he could break free under his own might.

Lady Beneditka spoke, "An excellent idea. Me and the princess will take the legs. Kristoff, you and the others try to get the tail. Azad, you and Queen Elsa will get the arms/chest area.". The group agreed with the Mountain troll leader, and was about to go towards their designated areas when Genie called for Azad and Malak's attention. He snapped his fingers again, and their weapons started to glow in different colored auras! The prince of Agrabah's weapon now burned with a fiery red aura, while the princess's staff was glowing with a solid golden color. He explained to them that their weapons were now enhanced with elemental properties; fire for Azad, and lighting for Malak. The duo thanked their blue friend for his assistance in making their weapons more potent now.

Genie said it was no problem, and turned to his group. He swirled and transformed yet again, this time into a boxer. He had a six-pack abs on his blue body, wore gym shorts that had the small images of the royal palace on it, and his hands were covered in golden boxing gloves. His black hair was now cut short and ragged-looking, and he spoke in a very unfamiliar voice, "Yo Fawn, Rugman, Kristoff! Let's go and pound us some crystal towers! Come on, let's do this! Come on!". He had just turned into a blue, funny version of the legendary boxer in the future, Rocky! He rushed past them towards the tail section, doing boxing motions as he jogged over to it.

Fawn and Kristoff saw Carpet flying over to his companion fast, and the Ice Master muttered, "You know… after all this weirdness and magic… I think I'm going to take a year or two vacation after this. That genie guy is just too much for me.". The Animal-talent fairy simply shrugged her shoulders, rolling with it as she always did in situations like this. She summoned forth a massive Eurasian brown bear, and also the same Silverback gorilla from before! Both constructs were golden in color due to the pixie dust on the fairy's being, and the two animals roared before lumbering after Genie.

Kristoff shook his head and stated, "No one, not even my own children… when the time comes to have them with Anna, of course, are going to believe this.". He then jogged after the his teammates, hoping that he would get out of this with his sanity intact.

The others just shook their head at the retreating group, mostly at Genie and his antics. But it was with good will, and the groups went to their designated areas. When Elsa and Azad ran over to where Godzilla's arms and chest were at, the queen looked towards where her bonded companion's head was at. She could hear Godzilla breathing a little more deeply, feeling that he wanted to go out and fight but he was weak at the moment to even escape from the crystal entrapment. She whispered, "Don't worry Godzilla, we're going to get you out of here and back into the fight.". It really tugged at her that her friend wanted to fight so badly, but she knew that was his nature. That was all he ever done ever since he was created; to fight, survive and win. If Elsa was honest with herself, she would have wanted to free Godzilla but send him somewhere where he could rest and heal properly. To take him away from the battle.

Azad looked at the concerned look on his crush's face, and felt that something was bothering her. He took her right hand gently, the touch snapping out from her trance-like state. He said, "Don't worry, Elsa. We'll free Godzilla, then help the others so all of us can take care of that witch and her space monsters. Your friend is relying on you this time, so let's give it all we got!". His words knocked some sense into Elsa, the Snow/Ice Queen realizing that now was not the time to figure on things that even she knew could not become reality. She thanked him for the words, and both started to get to work on one of the crystal bases. Elsa flared up her ice powers, sending the frozen water into the cracks of the crystals to expand and make the cracks wider!

Azad lifted his family scimitar up, and with a thought the blade was engulfed in red-orange flames that burned brightly! He thought, 'This is so good! I really need to thank Genie for doing this! Okay now… LET'S GO!'. With a yell, he brought his flame sword down on one of the crystal bases, and strength of both sword and element was enough to widen the cracks if only a little. That was enough as the two used their abilities/skills/powers to chip away at the crystal cage. The duo heard sounds and flashes of light, from the other areas around Godzilla's body, and knew that they others were already hard at work.

* * *

~At the castle~

While Team 1 was handling the titanic stalagmites in the distance on Godzilla, Team 2 was working hard inside Christopher's magical lab. Zarina, Chris and Amanda were looking for the necessary ingredients needed to brew the **Separate Mind** potion. The elixir was most likely the critical key in stopping Maleficent and her minions for good! The Alchemist-fairy was looking over the tome that belonged to King Hrok's sorcerer, a bit amazed at the other spells and other magical stuff that was written into the thick book. She called out, "Okay, we need two four-leaf clovers, two sticks of cinnamon, three leaves of spearmint, five teaspoons of pollen from the red clover, and finally two water drops of concentrated ether!". The sorcerer and sorceress looked around the area, moving large jars and other misc. objects in searching for the items that Zarina spoke of.

When they finally got all that they needed, Amanda warmed up the caldron and Chris started to put the ingredients in one at a time. Zarina was spinning around the now-simmering black pot, her pixie dust enhancing the item to increase the potency of the elixir when it was time to mix it all in. Just as Chris was putting the last of the red clover in, a soldier burst in and surprised the three magic-users. He panted and stated, "P-Pardon the interruption, but we have a problem on our hands! It seems that w-w-witch used something on Hans's forces, and they are in the castle! We are trying to beat them back, but they are not going down… and worst part of all, some of our own men changed and joined up with those devils!".

Zarina looked to her two companions and stated, "You two, stay here and work on the potion! I'll take care of this!". Chris and Amanda, understanding her words due to their magical training, wanted to protest and go but they knew that the fairy was right. In their current condition, and without their staves to help them focus their magic, they would be more of a liability. Zarina took out her small rapier that she always kept at her side, and flew off with the soldier to look into the matter.

Amanda looked to her intended and inquired, "Can you finish the potion on your own?". He answered that he could, but asked on why.

The sorceress answered, "If something is up with that witch's magic in turning our own soldiers against us, we need to find some sort of counter or antidote that will help! Maybe there is something here in your tome…". She started to flip through the pages as Chris continued to work on the elixir. She also added that perhaps finding some healing spells, or potions considering their limited options at the moment, would be a good help to Rapunzel and the others looking after the wounded soldiers.

While the two magic-wielders were hard at work above, Rapunzel and her group were hard at work healing the wounded human and Mountain troll soldiers. The lovely lady's magical hair was wrapped around three soldiers at a time, chanting her melody and letting the healing energy seep into their bodies. The trio was in a golden aura glow for about four minutes until the healing process was complete, and more. Thanks to Little Godzilla's radiation field mixing with the healing magic inside of Rapunzel, the defenders were not only restored back to full health but their bodies had a strong immune system that would prove beneficial in the future.

Rapunzel smiled as she unwrapped the hair from around the trio. She stated, "Twelve down… many more to go.". She looked over to see Queen Gunnvor and the Four Seasonal Ministers from Pixie Hollow doing their best to help out with the tools they were working with. Buizel, Pascal and Maximus acted as sentries near the door, making sure that no one would try to get in and to raise an alarm if something would be coming their way that would warrant her attention.

Mountain trolls and humans were surprised to see the fairies from Neverland , but chalked it up as more allies coming in to help them out and accepted it graciously. Rapunzel was feeling a tiny bit drained from using her healing magic in such large quantities, but she would not give up until as many of the defenders were healed completely!

She was about to go to work on another set of patients when Maximus let out a loud whinny, causing the princess, queen and pixies to look up and pause from their work. Queen Gunnvor rose up from her kneeling position next to a male Mountain troll fighter, going to the door and sees that a human soldier was coming towards them. The Leylstad warhorse went to the queen's side, ready to defend at a moment's notice. Pascal and Buizel, on his back, also looked ready to rumble just in case. For little animals, they showed much guts and courage then their larger cousins. The queen stood firm, also showing that she was ready to act if need be if the situation went bad.

The soldier stopped a few feet from her, and from his appearance, he had been in quite a battle. He bowed a little and stated, "Y-Y-Your Majesty, we have a problem! It seems some of the evil sorceress's minions have managed to penetrate through! We are trying to drive them back, but we're having much difficulty with that! And to make matters worse, I believe they are on their way here to where the wounded and dead are! Why, we have no clue!".

Queen Gunnvor and the others who overheard the soldier knew that this was indeed the problem. The queen was wondering on why the interlopers would come here, instead of going straight towards the room where Christopher had his magical items and tomes. Snowflake, the Winter Minister, flit up to the royal woman and suggested, "If those things we saw earlier were brought to life by that witch, perhaps she is coming here to claim the ones we have here in order to increase her numbers.". Now this was a serious matter for not only Queen Gunnvor, but also Rapunzel and the other ministers. To mess with the forces of life and death itself was taboo, very much so especially for the fairies.

The royal lady had a serious look now on her face, agreeing with what Snowflake just said. She looked to the slightly dishelved soldier and spoke, "Post four extra guards to the place where the dead are. They are to be guarded fiercely, just like the ones here! They are not to be desecrated in any way! Am I making myself clear, defender?". The soldier saluted, knowing from the hard, icy tone of the queen that was an order NOT to be disobeyed. He soon ran from the group, going down the hall behind them to where the dead Mountain trolls were at.

Queen Gunnvor sighed, then looked to both Snowflake and the others inside the room they were in. She spoke, "Come on, we need to continue the healing as best we can. It seems the stakes had just moved up a little, and we need to be prepared.". They all nodded, Rapunzel now doubling her efforts to heal as much as she could. The queen looked to the animal guardians and asked if they could continue watching out for trouble, but to be ready to defend as well. Maxiums saluted, as well as Pascal and Buizel. The animal companions of Princess Rapunzel would be ready to fight if the enemy came close to the room! Gunnvor smiled a little and bowed to the trio in thanks before going back to the chamber to heal and nurse the wounded back to health. The warhorse and his two riding friends now were more serious on alert than ever, in a bit of a comical way.

* * *

~At Main Courtyard~

The main courtyard of King Hrok's was large, and once was a piece of land that was beautiful and well-kept. Now, it was a nightmare of tree-sized crystal stalagmites and now being invaded by the Crystal Minions of Maleficent! The former _Claw Crushers_ had stumbled into the castle thanks to Space Godzilla's lighting breath. Upon entering, they were immediately besieged by human and remaining Mountain troll forces. At first, the soldiers came fast with their swords and shields, ready slice and strike the invades. However, that plan to a halt as the metal blades actually shattered upon impact upon striking the crystal ornaments on both living and deceased Crystal Minion. The ones that tried to strike through the exposed flesh found that their swords cracked from striking, showing that even the ones not covered in crystal substance was now nearly hard as the gemstone itself.

When the minions grabbed/latched onto a soldier, they all saw something different but still terrifying. The ones caught by the deep violet-black skinned minions, they saw veins of violet-black energy coursing through them on the area where the enemy touched them. It was spreading gradually like a virus, and when it reached the heart of the victim… said poor soul let out a wail before transforming right before their very eyes a Crystal Minion! Though they had the same human brown-toned skin like the living minions had, only their eyes were blank white, crystal ornaments on their bodies, and the same the blood-red jewels on their forehead. It was the same deal with those touched by a Living Minion, only the energy veins that showed up were a golden color rather than violet. Be they human or Mountain troll defender, those that got grabbed onto for more than seven minutes… they were forcefully converted to become Maleficent's ally!

King Hrok, Captain Raven Rissing, Prince Eugene and Lord Milori were overlooking the scene, and it was not good in either of their eyes. Hrok spoke, "By God Himself… this witch is more depraved and devious than I imagined!".

Eugene replied, "I agree with you on that! Already, twenty of our forces have joined up with them due to being touched! And even though we have the numbers, it seems our weapons can't crack through their skin or the crystals!". He did note, however, that the plague virus seemed to recede from those that were freed from the grasp of the malevolent minions before seven minutes passed. The group saw the good forces retreating, falling back more into the castle. Archers started to fire their arrows at the enemy, but the projectiles sadly broke upon contact with the fiends.

Rissing spoke, "At least they are slow in speed. They may have high defensive capabilities, and a potent ability to turn anyone they hold onto for a time into an ally, but they don't seem to be that physically strong.". Ever the tactician, Raven started to make mental plans and thoughts in his head on how best to turn the situation right back to their advantage. But, he was not coming up with anything that would be useful.

Few of the arrows struck the jewels that were on the foreheads of minions. The golden-color jewels on the deceased ones flickered when an arrow struck close to it, and the minion twitched and seemed to be off balance for a few moments before resuming lumbering forward. The ones striking the blood-red jewels on the living ones, they too flickered but something interesting happened. Lord Milori, the Winter Lord of Neverland, saw the white eyes regain their original look of pupils like ordinary beings. They looked around, as if wondering what was going on. It only lasted for a few minutes before the whiteness returned to their eyes and they resumed their march.

The white-colored fairy spoke, "I believe I may have discovered a weakness. It would appear that the jewel on their forehead is what is keeping them in Maleficent's clutches. If we destroy the jewels… we can free them from her.". Indeed, that was a bit of good news for the group. However, he also added that the jewels had some regenerative properties. He saw that the jewels that were struck were already regenerating anything that had been chipped away.

Hrok remarked, "So, it seems we have found our solution but still presented with a problem. We cannot engage in close combat, and it seems our arrows are not strong enough to fully penetrate through to the jewels.". He was thinking hard, along with Rissing and Eugene, to find some kind of solution to their dilemma. They got their answer from Meihui, who had been listening in on their conversation.

She spoke, "What we need is a two-fold strategy. One, to keep them from reaching the rooms where the dead and wounded are. It seems that they are headed towards that direction, no doubt looking to increase the size of their leader's army.". The four men looked on again, and indeed it seemed that the fiends were lumbering in the direction where Rapunzel and the others were going.

The Chinese beauty continued, "And two, we need to find something that can penetrate hard into those jewels but from a good distance. What we need is accuracy and precision here, brute force won't cut it here even if we do have the numbers. Also, Tinkerbell and Eden are busy with keeping Space Godzilla at bay and distracted until Team 1 can free the monsters. We're on our own.". The menfolk knew that she was right; Eden and Tinkerbell were preoccupied right now, so they could not enhance their bows or swords. They already did that with the catapults and ballista arrow shooters. So, they had to improvise and quick.

King Hrok ordered to the remaining forces, "Fall back everyone! And prepare a barricade to any and all paths that could lead to the Healing/Rest rooms! And those who are archers or beings that have shooting accuracy, meet us in the East Wing of the castle!". The defenders, human and Mountain troll alike, gave sharp nods before going to various places to make a quick makeshift barricade in all directions as best they could. The leaders were about to leave, when Rissing saw one of the soldiers-turned-minion tried to punch one of the retreating Mountain troll defenders. The male troll raised his shield to defend against the punch, and when it connected, it only left a little dent and not much else.

Raven thought, 'So, they do have low strength. Their only good qualities are their defense and their ability. I believe this kind of weakness we CAN exploit! Just have to figure out how without losing too much of our forces.'. He then joined the others in going to the East Wing of the courtyard to regroup and recover.

Meihui thought as she ran with the others, 'I hope that Mushu is already where that nightmare Gigan is at, and ready to take him down!'. The woman knew that while Mushu was more formidable now than he was back in the days of her ancestor Fa Mulan, it was still a bit of a longshot for the dragon to bring down a machine from another planet built for battle.

* * *

~Outside of the castle~

While the forces of evil were bearing down on the forces of good inside, Gigan was gleefully slicing and cutting up the helpless King Caesar and Jet Jaguar! The cyborg dinosaur shrieked in wicked delight as it delivered a left slash attack to King Caesar's head, drawing blood and making quite a gash on the side of his face. Metal was more potent then enhanced protective fur covering. King Caesar roared in anger as he tried to struggle out, but to no avail. Just like his friend Godzilla, the hard substance was keeping pinned down his arms and legs in a way that would hinder any kind of leverage, thus limiting the use of their full strength. Gigan screeched again as he delivered another slash attack with his right scythe claw, cutting down a bit on the neckline area of the divine guardian beast.

Seeing the action across from him, Jet Jaguar yelled out loud, "COWARDLY BEING! TRY TAKING US ON WHEN WE ARE NOT TRAPPED!". In his view, attacking someone that could not fight back in any way was cowardly and without honor. The android always wanted to battle hard and strong against his opponent, but also with honor and dignity. He tried to break loose, but it was no use thanks to the crystal and its unique energy frequency that disabled his Molecular Amplification Unit. He was stuck in his Monster-form, and unable to even defend himself.

Gigan turned around and stalked towards the metal man, delivering a kick to the head with his right scythe claw foot, causing sparks to fly and a nasty scratch on Jet Jaguar's head! The space monster shrieked as he continued the assault, bringing down his scythe claws over the head of the heroic member of the JSDF! To Gigan, it was all about tactics and winning. And as long as the enemy was immobilized, honor did not matter in the slightest. It was all about the objective, following the commands of his mistress.

As he was busy wailing down on Jet Jaguar and King Caesar, Mushu was carefully making his way to where the action was. He had been in his Normal-form the entire trip, saving as much energy as he could for his large Guardian-form. He was close to the action, and he was feeling very nervous. He was soon in position, Genie's magical potion in his claws and ready to be guzzled down. He muttered to himself, "Man, this has got to be either the bravest or dumbest thing I have ever done! I mean, me… go up against a machine freak from another universe?! Ohh… well, no use in complaining now. Meihui is counting on me, and I bet my old girl Mulan is doing the same! Can't let them down!". He turned into his Guardian-form, now ready as he was at the peak of his strength.

He spoke once again, "**Okay, got between ten to fifteen minutes on this form! Gotta make it count! Bottoms up, everyone!**". He drank the elixir, and he commented that it tasted like fruit punch. That was when Genie's magic kicked in. He started to grow fast, his body elongating and becoming more stronger, more resilient then ever!

Gigan was about to deliver another blow to Jet Jaguar, when his scanners showed that something was near his position… something big and powerful! The cyborg space monster screeched when it saw Mushu near him, and growing still until the red dragon was now truly looking like the ancient Chinese dragons of old! His red body was long like a living tongue of fire, his front claws looked to squeeze rocks like they were nothing, and his tail waving around with the power to level a mountain if need be! The Fa family guardian let out a roar that shook the lands, and also got the attention of Maleficent, Space Godzilla and more as they saw a new monster player in the game!

The new and improved Mushu spoke, "**ALRIGHT, NOW THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! MUSHU, THE PRIME EXAMPLE OF GUARDIAN DRAGON! YES!**". It seemed that his ego and way of talking grew in the process as well. Gigan looked at his new opponent, his scanners identifying him and his memory showing him a picture of one of Earth's monster from back in Godzilla's universe. The alien people, the Vortaak, had some time ago downloaded into his memory systems the information on all of Earth's monsters. And right now, Gigan was comparing the red dragon to a monster named Manda. Though the Earth Defender was different then Mushu; having golden scales, a truly fierce face and head, a much more elongated body, and not having the ability to talk.

Mushu reared up, his mouth now breathing out hot clouds of flame. He stated, "**OKAY THEN, MR. BIG-SHOT! LET'S SEE HOW YOUR WEAPONS HANDLE LEAN, MEAN DRAGON MUSCLE HERE! HERE COMES THE PAIN, CYBORG-BOY!**". He roared and flung himself at Gigan, who was surprised by the speed of his new foe. Mushu wrapped himself as best he could around the metal monster, the battle starting in earnest!

* * *

~At the tallest point of the castle~

While the others down below and over the landscape were fighting physically, Team 4 was ready to fight on another level. The spiritual level, as they saw the floating TV screens around them, compliments of Genie. Regina thought, 'It's just like what Genie said! I can see many people in these small viewing mirrors of his!'. She and the others did not know what actual TV's were, so they called them viewing screens since it was much simpler. In one screen, she saw the many faces of the citizens at Arendelle. What interested her was the number of Mountain troll citizens with them, showing that it seemed that the race was on civil terms with the humans for the moment. In fact, it was three female Mountain trolls who were using their magical pendants to show to all what was going on at Copenhagen.

Mama Odie spoke out, "Hey! Which one of you can find the screen that shows my hometown? It should be about nighttime there!". Though she had many abilities to give her sight, it was not like the real deal and thus needed help to know which screen had her hometown. Alice guided her a little bit to the left, and said that the screen she was in front of had an elderly African woman with some white folks that looked to be waking up. It was Radelle and the La Bouff, Macaire, and Truman families! It seemed that while most of the populace was back in their homes courtesy of Radelle's magic and the help of the fireflies, the three families had awoken due to the pain they were in. Jet Jaguar did go easy on them in disabling them when they were possessed, but it seemed that the pain from the damage was finally kicking in. The voodoo queen was doing her best to help them at the moment.

Mama Odie exclaimed, "That's them! Hahaha! Thank you so much, child!". Alice smiled and nodded, then went to Regina as she was looking at the other screens. Queen Clarion was looking at the viewing portal that showed the multiple fairies and sparrowmen that inhabited Pixie Hollow. It would appear that almost ALL of the pixie citizens were at the large tree, watching everything that has been happening so far.

Håvard was looking at all of the viewing portals and stated, "We should start now while we still have the chance, Regina. Maleficent is no fool, no matter how evil she is. Once she sees what we are doing, chances are we might be her target.". He was right about that, especially on the target aspect. They were on a high vantage point, with little to no cover. If Space Godzilla and Maleficent spotted them, it would be over with just one _Spiral Lighting_ blast! The Spanish-born beauty nodded, then told everyone to pick a screen to be in.

Mama Odie was fine where she was. Håvard took the screen that showed Arendelle. Queen Clarion stayed where she was that showed her kingdom in Neverland. Alice took Leylstad, and Regina got the last one which was in Agrabah.

Regina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then mentally counted to three before exhaling. She was nervous here, so she wanted to be at a calm yet passionate when delivering the message to the many being out there that were watching them. She turned to the others, who nodded showing they were mentally and spiritually prepared. She looked towards the screen towards Agrabah, seeing the many dark-skinned citizens there including Aladdin and Jasmine.

The bonded companion of Godzilla spoke, "Everyone, please listen to us! My name is Regina, and I am with friends here at Copenhagen! We all know you have been watching the battle that has started here by various magical means, and we need your help! Please… aid Godzilla and the monsters! Help them to defeat the evil space monsters and Maleficent!". All around her, the others spoke to the citizens in their viewing portals. They were going to plead to them to pray… to pray to the Higher authority above to lend the forces of good the strength and wisdom needed to vanquish the evil ones.

All teams were doing what they could now, so it was all up to fate, luck… and help from above!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Expect the next one to be longer and more exciting! That I promise! Thank you again God and Jesus for giving me the conviction and imagination to see this chapter through! The climax is coming up fast, and so is the epilogue! Expect to see some surprises, just like in the first novel!

I believe I will have this story a little after December, and next year in January 2016… I will start work on the third and final novel! Hope you all are ready for it!

Now for the questions: If you were the ones manning either the catapults or ballista arrows, which part of Space Godzilla would you aim for? What kind of defenses should be set up in the Healing/Rest rooms? What would you suggest to King Hrok and the others in handling the dead and live Crystal Minions? If you were Mushu, what would you say or do first to Gigan? And finally… how would you prepare yourself in talking to the citizens around the world, like what Regina and Team 4 are doing now?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	42. Chapter 42

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving, and are all set for the holidays and the best time of the year… Christmas! Well, best time for me and my family at any rate. Before we start, just want to thank God and Jesus Christ again for everything! My family, my friends, and also the wild imagination that has led to the creation of my first two novels. So again God, thank you for everything!

Also, want to send my thanks to two reviewers who have helped me with this next chapter. Everyone, clap for Darkness Rissing and Buizel79! Thanks to your answers in the reviews, this chapter was all made possible! So again, thanks! And also to lord destryuk, thanks for the offer but I already got everything covered. The 3rd and final novel will be something to read! That I promise!

In this chapter, see the struggle between good and evil, true classic-style as Godzilla and his allies get some help just like they did last time! And also, see that his son has more in him than thought possible! Just to let you all know one thing… while the monsters have their own unique finishing moves and such, they gain new ones whenever they come to the Disney realm! So sit back, relax and immerse yourself as best you can in my tale! Also, I compared to how the people back in the various kingdoms are viewing the action that has been taking place so far, to something I experienced here in real life.

When the movie **Freddy vs. Jason** came out in theaters in 2003, I saw it with other fans and believe me… it was awesome and cool! The fans jumped up, and cheered for their favorite horror star to win. Myself, I am a Jason Voorhees fan, and it was cool to hear a female fan next to me leap up a little and declare, "That it Jason, baby! Get him!". So, that is it is like with the ones in Agrabah, Arendelle, Neverland, Lelystad and New Orleans that have been seeing the battles happening in Copenhagen.

I do not own Godzilla, or any of the monsters and characters that belong to Toho. I also do not own any character or place that officially comes from Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs in this novel series. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 42

The citizens of Arendelle, Agrabah, Lelystad, New Orleans and the residents inside Pixie Hollow at Neverland had been seeing the battle that was happening at Copenhagen. For Arendelle, three female Mountain trolls that stayed behind with the rest to protect the kingdom just in case, they had used their magic via their pendants to conjure up a large viewing screen so that all of the people and their own kind could bear witness on what their beloved royal rulers and their new saurian citizen were doing. They did this shortly after the royal entourage departed from the kingdom. Though they did not have skill and finesse like their leader Lady Beneditka, the three trolls combined efforts made it possible for all to view. And to add to the growing number of viewers, the humans were treated to another amazing sight.

It was the arrival of Pabbie and the rock trolls that lived in the Valley of the Living Rock! The smaller, more outgoing race of trolls had walked into town, which surprised their Mountain-dwelling cousins. One of them, an elderly but strong Mountain troll male had inquired, "What brings you here? Why have you come so far from your home, and also revealing yourselves in this manner?". He was curious, as his fellow cousins were secretive beings like the Mountain trolls living in the North Mountain. Not so much like them, but the Rock trolls had little reason to appear in such a manner. Or so he thought.

Pabbie looked at the tall being and answered, "We came because have seen everything that has happened in this realm. We have seen everything that has happened with the royal family and Godzilla, though I am sure you are more insightful then even I. And to the second question… I believe, like Lady Beneditka, it is time for the trolls to reveal themselves. And from the look of things around here… the people don't seem to mind that we are not human, like them.". It was true, for that many millennia, most magical beings in Europe had gone into hiding due to mankind's negative aspects on them. While some species were indeed evil and frightening, most were either neutral or good. And after witnessing man's attitude towards them, they decided to live apart from them. The royal family of Arendelle was the exception, since they seemed to at least respect and show kindness to the Rock trolls.

Now, it would seem that the people did not mind them much at all. Sure, the occasional whisper and murmurs of negative thoughts, but that was very few and far in-between. Most of the humans, especially the children, seemed to like the trolls. And it was all thanks to Godzilla, the King of the Monsters! If it wasn't for him showing up, the people would have caved into fear or worse upon seeing the troll race. Now, thanks in part to Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, it seemed that kind of fear was all but forgotten.

Pabbie and his fellow Rock trolls had come just in time to the quaint town, to see Space Godzilla and Gigan come onto the scene! Many were frightened upon seeing the space monsters, and who could blame them? In the view of every race in the kingdom, the two monsters were like living nightmares. The kingdom did applaud, and most of the human girls and female trolls made 'Ahhhh…' sounds are seeing the arrival of Little Godzilla and the flying vessel that was piloted by Princess Rapunzel's people. No doubt, many of the fairer sex found the son of Godzilla to be rather cute instead of intimidating. All gave the little guy some proper dues and respect for trying to go up against Space Godzilla and Gigan, and many were getting into the real battle that was taking place.

Some of the more protective females wanted to inflict serious harm on Space Godzilla and Gigan for even harming the little guy. Just goes to show you, never underestimate the actions of a protective lady.

The crowd was hoping that Little Godzilla and the flying ship, which many were in awe at seeing, would be enough to stop the space monsters. Alas, it was in vain as they saw the ship catch fire and Little Godzilla caught in his aunt's telekinetic grip. As quickly as the mood changed from despair, it was transformed to joy when they saw King Caesar rush in from what seemed to be a portal and tackle Gigan down! The people were very glad to see the hybrid monster, many commenting that they had never seen such a beast before. Pabbie and the others were stunned to see the group that came after the lion-dog monster.

Of course, the real celebration came when they saw Space Godzilla get hit in the face by a familiar blue beam of fire! It signaled the arrival of the King of the Monsters… Godzilla! And behind the saurian was the five royal ships! The entire realm of Arendelle cheered loudly as they saw the princess, queen and the soldiers, both human and troll, all looking ready for battle! Pabbie was a bit disturbed to see Anna and Elsa looking ready for a fight, but the Mountain trolls cheered that their leader and her apprentice had arrived just in time!

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, so to speak, when Godzilla came in and challenged his half-sister to battle! The positive, controlled chaos rose when they saw Little Godzilla actually willing step up to the plate with his father to take on his celestial double. The action soon switched over to where their rulers and friends came in on the action, talking with King Hrok and coming together with the newcomers and those that already arrived. The group soon took to the battlefield, the viewing screens switching over rapidly to cover both the monsters fighting, and the battle that was taking place between Hans and his forces. The citizens of Arendelle booed loudly upon seeing the former prince, the one who had caused great harm to their kingdom three years ago. However, they gasped and recoiled a little in fear when they saw him turn into something akin to a true monster, thanks to the Master Crystal.

If one where to compare how this all looked from Godzilla's world, the event taking place at Arendelle town would be similar to devoted fans at a movie theater who were seeing their all-time favorite iconic stars do battle against one another.

The townsfolk, remaining soldiers, Mountain and Rock trolls were shouting words of encouragement and strength to Elsa, Anna, Alice, Regina, Kristoff, Sven, Captain Rissing, Lady Beneditka, Håvard and Godzilla as they fought against their enemies. The various royal defenders of Arendelle who looked up to Raven Rissing, they now wished to be just like their commander and hoped that he would return so they could train more vigorously under him. The mystical beings that resided in North Mountain also felt pride when they saw their ruler and her apprentice doing what they could to aid Copenhagen. The Rock trolls were a little apprehensive to see their friends fighting so aggressively, but they knew it was so they could eliminate the evil threat. When the people saw Hans transforming back to normal, they believed it was over.

Though, their relieved mood quickly turned to horror upon seeing Hans turning into a crystal statue before their very eyes! The humans and trolls heard Hans' plea for help, and though some like Pabbie wanted to answer his desperate call to be saved, a majority of the citizens agreed with Elsa. It was Hans's own doing for tampering with magic that he did not truly understand, and for manipulating natural laws in a twisted way that should never be done. And thus, he had to pay for the consequences of his actions. The entire populace were stunned to see the Master Crystal come out in its chosen form of a dragon, and turned some turned a lovely shade of green when they witnessed the diamond-like creature swallow Hans's crystal form whole! Now, Arendelle believed that it was truly over and that the forces of good had won.

Alas, that relief was again shattered when Maleficent made the scene! And with her arrival, a whole new ballgame!

The audience gasped when they saw her emerge from Space Godzilla, after the Master Crystal had been devoured completely. The soldiers and some other gung-ho citizens, human and troll alike, were confident that the good guys and girls would be able to take this new foe down. Their hope turned quickly to despair when they saw Maleficent dispatch them with ease, and that the heroes and heroines were forced to retreat back to the castle. Pabbie and others who were more in-tune with the magical/mystical forces were very much stunned/surprised when Maleficent revealed to all her plans… and how she survived all this time within Space Godzilla. The king of the Rock trolls muttered, "That human… no, that witch… she is more destructive then anything I have ever seen…". This was when he saw her revive the dead and wounded _Claw Crushers_ group. In his eyes, not even them deserved a fate such as what they were in now.

The entire kingdom saw that Maleficent was gaining ground, but the heroes and heroines were not going to give up! It warmed and touched their hearts when all of them, especially the royal family and their friends, stated firmly that they were going to stay and help King Hrok with his kingdom's large problem. Pride and joy filled their beings, and many hoped that one day, they would have the courage and conviction like the heroes and heroines to stand up against overwhelming evil odds! Many danced to the song that Genie played, almost all not recognizing it but just going with the flow of it.

They continued to watch, than the viewing screen changed to show Håvard's face. The humans and trolls wondered on what was going on.

* * *

~At Agrabah~

It was the same situation at Agrabah, as the whole desert kingdom was now at the palace and had been watching the entire scenario unfold before them. Aladdin, Jasmine, Robin, Ayisha the tiger, Razoul, the guards and more had been watching the entire thing and had sent Eden out to go help after seeing Maleficent come into play. The viewing screens were soon moved outside to the Royal Gardens, where all could see the action happening at Copenhagen with a little more room than before. The Sultan and Sultana were worried about their children, and yet proud of them for what they were doing. In fact, Aladdin and Jasmine had been seeing the interaction between their son and Queen Elsa, and Azad's parents were wondering… and hoping that the spark that was starting to form between the two young adults would grow and blossom into something beautiful, strong, true and right.

Aladdin commented, "You know he's got his charm and good looks from me, so it's no wonder that this Queen Elsa lady fell for him.". He puffed up a little with pride, until it was Jasmine that brought him back down to earth.

She remarked, "Perhaps. But I think she's liking his attitude and actions more than his looks. And I know he got those from me!". Aladdin looked down a little sheepishly, not even knowing how to reply to that. When it came to playful arguments like this, he always lost and bowed out to Jasmine's quips.

Razoul stated, "I must say about that Maleficent witch. She is certainly in a league of her own, even beyond that of Jafar or Mozenrath.". Back in his and the royal family's prime, they had tangled with all sorts of magical and mystical beings that had shown some interesting, if also crazy techniques and styles. But it would appear that even they would pale in comparison to Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil!

Before anything could be said, the screen changed and on it was the face of Regina. One of the shopkeepers inquired, "Hey! It's that girl who was with the others, with that large green monster! Why is she even on like this?!". That was when they heard Regina's plea for help.

* * *

~At Neverland~

Normally, the many pixies and sparrowmen in Pixie Hollow would be flitting around and doing the various jobs that required them to do so. However, nearly all of the population that resided in Pixie Hollow and in the realm of Neverland was looking at the action that was happening down below on Earth. Before leaving, Queen Clarion had enchanted a large handheld mirror that was kept by Tinkerbell in her home. She used her magic and modified it so that it would show what has been happening ever since Little Godzilla left Leylstad to go after what was drawing him there. She also enlarged it in the process, thanks to some of the magic from the other Ministers. When said Ministers, Lord Milori and the Queen saw on how dire the situation was, the leaders left the Talent Boss fairies to look after Pixie Hollow while they went down below to help out.

Any and all manner of Animal, Fast Flying, Garden, Water, Light, Tinker, and Seasonal fairy were at the large Tree Home and seeing the action that had their wings and hearts pumping!

Fairy Mary, overseer of the Tinkers and a good friend to Tinkerbell, commented on how good Tink's job was in upgrading the catapults and Ballista arrow-shooters. She said, "I can't believe how much she has improved! I can't say I approve of her working on such scary-looking human weapons, but if it's for helping to defeat those nasty monsters, than I am all for it!". The fairies, and the animals who too were witnessing the event, were very much stunned to see such monsters such as Godzilla and Little Godzilla even existing. And when they saw Space Godzilla and Gigan, they wondered on how is it that such abominations came to be in the first place. King Caesar and Jet Jaguar were also wonders to them; for the Tinkers, on how is it possible for a being made entirely out of metal to move. And for the Animal-talented fairies, on how was it possible for an animal to be two creatures mixed together as one to form something like that.

Terence spoke up, "It's good that Tink and Zarina have put their talents to good use… but I'm a little bit concerned that the fact that humans know we exist. And also that this Maleficent person is as crafty as she is powerful.". Indeed, the fairies and sparrowmen were a bit concerned that some humans knew of their existence and wondered what the future would hold. But, they set it aside for now since it was the future… and they needed to be focused on the present, especially when it was being threatened by a very potent and powerful evil sorceress that had formidable space monsters at her command.

Just as the scenes were heating up, Queen Clarion's image appeared! The entire audience at Pixie Hollow gasped when they saw the face of their queen, who looked quite serious. Bobble, a Tinker-talented pixie and Tinkerbelle's friend adjusted his goggles and inquired, "By the Great Tree herself, it's the Queen! What is she doing on the mirror view?".

That was when they heard the request of their ruler.

* * *

~At Lelystad~

The people of the kingdom in Netherlands had been able to watch what was going on thanks to a royal sorceress that had been staying in the castle all this time. Her name was Alyd, but she was different from most human magic-users. She did not use offensive magical spells or artifacts, seeking more to be defensive or supportive such as creating shields, healing potions and location spells. Also, Alyd was very secretive. She did not want to be revealed until there was a reason for it, going ONLY to the king and queen. Rapunzel had only seen her a couple of times, but had become good friends with the young but mysterious sorceress. With King Floris and Queen Katharina out with their daughter in following Little Godzilla, she was forced to reveal herself to the public and aid them in at least checking out what was going on.

The magic-wielder was quite the beauty, despite being so secretive with both herself and her art. Alyd was about 6'5, fairly tall but having a healthy and well-maintained body that most women in this day and age would kill for. She had a unique hairstyle, green as emerald with eyes blue as deep sapphires. Her skin a fair milky white complexion, lips pink like the petals on a peony flower, looked to be in her mid-30's even though she was a bit older than that, and overall beauty whose mind was just as well-maintained as her body. In her right hand was a staff made out of red oak that was about 7'0 feet in length, carved smoothly with a gemstone of red coral situated firmly on top.

Alyd was very much knowledgeable in the laws and ways of magic, opting to learn more on all branches of magic rather than doing them. In her view, having knowledge was more useful than just simply flinging spells and such around.

It was her that told the royal family of the Magical Golden Flower, the one item that could save both Queen Katharina when she was pregnant with Rapunzel all those years ago.

When she learned about the entire royal family leaving, she felt that now was the time to truly reveal herself entirely to the public. Alyd frowned on such a decision, believing that secrecy was the key to her survival since she did know many secrets and such concerning magic and the royal family. But, she was curious on what was going on with King Floris, Queen Katharina, and Princess Rapunzel. Little Godzilla… she did not meet the saurian in person, but did monitor him through magical means. And Alyd saw that the son of Godzilla was truly a good soul.

So when shortly after everyone left, Alyd showed herself to the public and stated that she could let them see what was happening at the place where Little Godzilla and the royal family had gone off to. Using her potent magic, she conjured up a massive cloud that became a viewing screen of sort and all of the citizens of Lelystad were treated to the sight of the battle! Many man, woman and child there were shocked and stunned silly to see Princess Rapunzel and the Lelystad ship flying in the air, preparing to engage the space monsters in battle! When they saw Space Godzilla and Gigan, the citizens thought that they were nightmares made real… and would not be sleeping well for some time.

Like the many others watching in various parts of the world, the entire population cheered and rallied behind the Earth Defenders! And more so when they saw Rapunzel and Eugene come together with the heroes and heroines from all over, to defeat the evil ex-prince Hans! Many historians and the like in the realm, including Alyd herself, took notes and described everything in detail as best they could. In their eyes, history was being made and should be preserved as best they could for future generations to know. Surprisingly, many historians and the like in the other kingdoms were doing the same thing.

A familiar voice had yelled out from the crowd, "Come on, Princess! Let that fool have it! Give it to him!". Many onlookers switched their attention from the magical screen to the one who shouted out. It was Hook Hand, a former bandit that had turned good and was now a famous pianist. With him were the other bad guys that had turned good, thanks to Rapunzel and Eugene.

Hook Hand looked to everyone and stated, "Come on everyone! Cheer for the princess and prince! And for that lizard Little Godzilla too! I may not have known him like you all do, since I wasn't here at the time, but if Rapunzel and her family left to go help it… well, he's got my support! Now come on! CHEER!". The crowd was roused by his proclamation, and soon the kingdom cheered loudly for the side of good. However, their cheering turned to horror when Maleficent appeared. Even Hook Hand and his friends flinched badly upon seeing the Mistress of All Evil.

It did look hopeless for a while, but the spark of hope was rekindled when all of them heard their princess, prince and also her animal friends stating that they would NOT give up! Alyd and many others were proud of their rulers, but worried that perhaps they might be in a little bit over their heads against a foe that was more formidable and clever than that Hans guy. They watched the fighting between the monsters, but soon the screen changed and on it was the face of a mature blonde beauty. It was Alice!

One of the citizens shouted, "Hey! What's going on?! Why did the screen change?!". Alyd concentrated, to discern the sudden change in the viewing screen. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them quick. She told the man who made the demand that someone was taking control of her magical viewing wave-length. In short, someone had just hi-jacked her own scyring frequency!

Alice spoke up, "People of Lelystad, citizens and followers of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene! I have something urgent I need to speak to you about. Very well maybe… the fate of the entire known world rests on your next action.". It seemed that the traveler of Wonderland had the attention of the nation now.

* * *

~At New Orleans~

It was very late at night in the United States, or very early morning depending on one's point of view. The voodoo queen Radelle was looking at the scene going on in Europe, and behind her she had many onlookers. The audience was the almost the entire town of New Orleans, the people awake and looking at the action intently. Among those watching the situation that was going down across the vast Atlantic Ocean were Aubert La Bouff, Magali Macaire, and Skyler Truman. Beside them were their family members, and around them their friends. They were not the only ones to watch, as the action had caught the attention of several animals. Among them was Ovide and his firefly kin, the clan still with the magic-user of the swamp land. However, several other animal species joined in from the bayou such as alligators, frogs, turtles, snakes and even some nocturnal birds.

Radelle shook her head as she saw the massive crowd behind her as she maintained a magical cloud that acted as a viewing portal. She muttered, "I really wish I just rushed back to my home when I had the chance…".

Earlier on, shortly after seeing Mama Odie and Jet Jaguar depart, the voodoo queen and the fireflies started to put back the citizens that were under Shadow Man's-Amiari Henderson's control. Putting them right back into their homes, first healing them of the injuries that were inflicted upon the knocked out humans due to Jet Jaguar, herself and Mama Odie's counter-attacks. They had to defend themselves after all. It took some time, but they finally put the last of the citizens in their bed to sleep and recover. Radelle was about to thank Ovide and his lighting bug kin for their help, and made plans to go back to her ship-tree home to see on what her student and friend were getting into… when she and Ovide turned to see that Aubert, Magali, and Skyler up and looking at them. Behind them were their families, also conscious and rubbing some areas on their bodies. Most likely the tender, sore spots that got injured from the fight.

Radelle was a bit surprised to see the group up, knowing she just put them in their homes. She went to them and inquired, "Young'uns, and you all… what are you doing up and about? I thought you were asleep in your rooms?".

Aubert answered, "We were, until we heard some noise outside. Also, felt a little sore all over my body but can't remember why…". It would seem that indeed, they did not remember anything at all while they were held in the grip of the Shadow-Man.

Magali put in, "We saw you and the fireflies help everyone back into their homes, all of them knocked out. And we figured that you and them must know something on what happened. On why we are all sore in places we didn't even know we had…".

Skyler finished up, "We waited until you all were about done with that lady you just put into her home, to ask you our questions. Our noises caused our parents to wake up, so that is why they are here with us.".

Jacquie La Bouff inquired, "First off, Miss Radelle, where is your student Odie and that metal man friend of yours? Where are they and… are those giant footprints?!". The group looked to their right to see one of the massive footprints that Jet Jaguar used when he entered Titan-mode. Now that got their minds reeling as they imagined that something truly massive was in the town, perhaps even in the bayou!

The voodoo queen sighed and stated, "Listen, all of you… I can't explain everything to you right now. Especially on why you are all sore. I will later on, that I promise. But first, I need to check on my stubborn student and Jet Jaguar. So, excuse me please…". She went a distance from them, going to a wide area where the entrance/exit of the town was at. The group watched as Radelle raised her staff high, summoning up a good amount of light magic and using the particles of light to form a viewing portal. It appeared she did it just in time as she was seeing Mama Odie and Jet Jaguar zooming fast through the air towards their destination!

The children and adults 'ahhed' in wonder and went to Radelle, who had a small smile on her face as she saw that her apprentice and metal friend were safe for now. Aubert inquired, "Aunt Radelle, is that Mama Odie and Jet Jaguar?! Where are they? And… is Jet Jaguar actually flying?!". It seemed that the children considered the mature African-American their aunt due to both her strictness and kindness. The La Bouff boy's friends and family were also amazed to see that Jet Jaguar was able to fly without any wings, and were wondering on how he was able to do this.

Radelle chuckled a little and answered, "Yes, I'm surprised myself on what that metal man can do, child. Now as to where they are at, they headed east from here, going to the Old World of Europe.". To those that were educated in school, the group know realized that the duo was flying over the Atlantic Ocean!

When the scene changed to show Jet Jaguar coming in at Copenhagen to fight, that was when the families gasped and the womenfolk shrieking in fright at seeing the monsters that were already there! No one could blame them, since Space Godzilla and Gigan truly did look like something out of a horror story for them. The people, even Ovide and the fireflies, could not comprehend seeing such creatures that were not natural at all. Their noises, however, woke some of the people up and they got out of their beds to see on what was going on. Pretty soon, a crowd gathered around the group and they started to see the action as well. Animals started to hone in on the ruckus, wanting to know what had happened to arouse them from their slumber. It seemed that both Jet Jaguar stomping around in his Titan-form earlier, and the current action occurring at the human dwelling caused the critters to come in and take a look.

The group of both human and animals were now cheering for the forces of good, for Jet Jaguar and Mama Odie to deliver the blows against evil! Their cheering cries were silenced when they saw Hans turn into a human crystal, the Master Crystal forming and swallowing the evil being… and then seeing Maleficent. Now, all were very much hoping that the heroes and heroines would win the fight against such a malevolent and cunning foe.

The viewing portal soon shifted and changed, prompting everyone to wonder on what was going on… until they saw a familiar, grinning face looking at them! Aubert, Magali, and Skyler all exclaimed, "Hey! Its Mama Odie!". The townsfolk and animals were glad to see that she was okay, but all were wondering on why the viewing portal was on her now.

Mama Odie said, "Hahahaha! Hiyah, everyone! I can't see you, but sweet girl Alice here helped me to put me in a place where you can see me!". Radelle and the people of New Orleans all called out, wondering if she could hear them. Sadly, the audio was one-way only. While the audience could hear her, Mama Odie could not hear them. Then her face became serious and all were on edge as they saw the quick change in demeanor.

The mature African-American woman stated in a serious voice, "Listen everyone, not much time left… and we seriously need your help.".

* * *

~At Copenhagen~

While the messengers on high were sending out their pleas to their friends/neighbors/citizens in the other lands, the ones down below were doing what they could to contain the situation with the undead/living _Cursed Minions_. The first makeshift barricade that the human and Mountain troll soldiers erected up was quickly taken down, thanks in part to the mass of evil all coming in at once to plow their way through. While not strong or quick as individuals or a few, when the entire group of 50+ converged on a single point, even the sturdiest of defenses would cave in eventually. Now, the group had kept retreating and running out of options fast.

Vidia spoke up, "We need an idea quick, or else these guys are going to turn all of us into followers of that witch!". Olaf, who was with the group, translated for the those who could not understand the pixie. Being a creation of magic, he could easily hear and understand the fairies.

Captain Rissing thought for a moment, than an idea sprouted up in his head. He looked to Rosetta and requested, "Miss Rosetta, can you do in the castle what you did outside of it?! Can you make thorny walls that can block them to the chambers below?!". The rooms that Rapunzel and the others were in was about 10 feet or so below ground.

Rosetta answered, "I don't know if I can. You see, last time I was powered up because of cute little ol' Godzilla's unique energy. Now that its blocked… I have some magic left but it's not as potent as before.". The living snowman once again translated, and the situation started to look a little grim for the heroes and heroines. But this time, it was Anna who came to the rescue.

She looked to the Garden-talent fairy and pleaded, "Rosetta, I know… I BELIEVE that you can do this! The thorny wall doesn't have to cover the entire inside, just to barricade windows and doors that lead to where Rapunzel and the others are at. Please… Please, just try and bring up the strength within you. If only this last time.". The redheaded beauty fluttered a bit, very moved by Princess Anna's words. She looked to her, than to the others before her gaze switched over to the _Cursed Minions_ that were still stumbling towards them. She took a deep breath, then looked to Anna and answered that she would do her best. No promises or guarantees, but do her best.

The pixie flew a little out in front of the group, right between them and Maleficent's forces! She closed her eyes, concentrated and focused on the world around her. Using her special magical senses, she saw on what doors, windows, any kind of opening that led to the levels below. The ones that needed to fortified. She started to glow a faint green aura, indicating that she was willing whatever magic that was left in her to come forth. Normally, any pixie that attempted this would be drained for days and would have to wait for days for both body and magical reserves to recover. But Rosetta was not about to give in, especially to the forces of evil!

She summoned forth her plant magic, bringing forth a durable thorny wall that separated the forces of Good from the army of evil! And quickly, other entrances and such around the castle that led to the levels below became fortified with thick, strong and healthy thorny vines! King Hrok, Captain Rissing and the others held their breath a little as they saw the _Cursed Minions_ try to force their way through the new obstacle that just rose up. The moment they touched the thorns or vines, the plants seemed to snap like a rubber band towards them! Those that got hit with enough force were sent back a little ways from the wall, about five feet or so. And when they tried to force through, the entire wall vibrated a little and the sharp thorns fired out like a bullet from a gun! It caused the fools to groan and moan in pain, reeling from the magical plant.

The heroes and heroines on the other side of the natural barrier let out a rousing cheer that lifted everyone's spirits! Anna saw the light fading from Rosetta, and ran to catch her when she started to fall to the ground. The others saw this, some gasping and going over to check on the Garden-talent pixies. Anna and the remaining pixies asked if she was okay and Rosetta answered, "I'm just fine and dandy… thanks for catching me, Anna. Now… just need to sleep for a little bit…". She closed her eyes, and it showed that she was unconscious. Alive, but out-cold. It seemed that summoning up that many vines in particular locations on the ground had taken its toll on Rosetta.

Anna gently handed the small beauty over to Olaf and said, "Take her to where Lady Airlia, Silvermist and King Albert are at. She needs to rest and recover now.". The funny snowman saluted before running off into the castle that wasn't closed off, holding Rosetta good and secure in his branch-arms.

King Hrok spoke, "Well, it seems that we owe Miss Rosetta another debt of thanks. Hopefully, we can repay in full after everything is said and done.". The ruler of Denmark and Copenhagen turned to his companions and inquired on what they should do about the infected beings. Iridessa spoke on the jewels in the cursed one's foreheads, saying that they just needed to destroy them. However, Captain Rising stated that it would be difficult due to gold and blood-red jewels being small and hard to strike because of it. Pinpoint accuracy was required here, but none of them possessed the weapons or skill needed for this kind of task.

The Light-talented fairy looked on for a moment, then knew that she had the ability and skills to pull this off! She flew to the tall humans and stated, "I can do this! I'm already small, so hitting a target like what is on those things is not that hard for me. I work with light itself, so I can hit anything with pinpoint precision! All I need to do is adjust my _Laser Light_ move so that it hits only those jewels.". The humans and remaining fairies looked at one another, considering the options on this kind of maneuver. However, hearing the groans and moans of the cursed minions told them that they had little to no choice in the matter at this time.

Lord Milori replied, "Okay… Iridessa. We entrust everything to you then. Call up whatever remains of super-charged magic you have left in you, and do what you can in order to reduce the number of these afflicted souls.". Iridessa knew that the Winter Lord of Neverland was correct on one particular part, and that was about the remains of her super-charged magic. Like Rosetta, her light abilities had increased very much due to Little Godzilla's radiation field. But now that it was blocked thanks to the crystal cage he was in, the radiation field was waning and her new abilities were now limited until the small saurian was free. Iridessa looked to the people, all now depending on her to save them. And also the live ones that were being held under the curse.

The brave mocha-colored pixie took a deep breath, let it out and a determined look was on her face. She stated, "Okay now… time to shed some light on this vile darkness!". She flew up over on the thorny wall ledge, landing on it and summoning up her remaining super-charged light powers. The _Cursed Minions_ all groaned and looked up to her, waving their hands and trying to climb up the natural barrier that still deflected them. Iridessa focused and concentrated as best she could, a light sheen of sweat forming on her brow as she contained her remaining super-charged magic into a sphere the size of a sparrow's egg. Soon, she felt that the _Laser Light_ was fully formed and ready to go!

The dark-skinned beauty looked down at her targets, first taking aim at the undead ones that held the golden-colored gemstones on their foreheads. She thought, 'I need to take those out first. If I target and hit the living ones first, the deceased ones will simply get him back under their control. First thing is first… give the dead their rest.'. She didn't believe that the souls of the corrupted _Claw Crushers_ were in Heaven, but it was best that their bodies be returned to their rightful sleeping places rather than be manipulated like this. She targeted three undead minions that were in a sort of triangle formation, Iridessa taking effective calculations in her head! She was more than just a pretty face, but one that had mathematical smarts that was close to Tinker knowledge! One had to be precise when working with light, after all.

Thin but powerful bursts of light rays from the Light-talented pixie's sphere shot forth, hitting the golden jewels dead-center and destroying them! The results were instant, as three of the cursed undead fell to the ground still, and their crystal ornaments on their bodies dissolved into particles of dust. The remaining forces saw what was happening, standing still as a kind of shock to what just happened. Iridessa acted quickly, sniping more of the jewels from both the living and deceased now. Despite being quick, her aim was top-notch as she continued to fire at the enemy. Those that were still living, freed from their curse that Maleficent inflicted on them with their spells, reverted back to their normal form while the crystals and any foreign object on them either dissolved or vanished. Upon finding themselves free, the Claw Crusher member or soldier of King Hrok tried to retreat from the area as fast as possible so they would not ended up cursed again. Before passing out, Rosetta had the thorny walls part for anyone that did not have the taint of Maleficent's magic on them.

Captain Rissing and the others that were on the safe side of the wall welcomed their revitalized comrades, while knocking out the Claw Crusher members so they could not try anything suspicious or funny. Even though they did not have a leader at the moment, the heroes and heroines would not take any chances with the bandits from Agrabah. Prince Eugene punched one of the Claw Crusher members down for the count, when he looked up and saw that Iridessa's light aura was fading fast and that her body was swaying slightly. He exclaimed, "Iridessa! Hold on!". He climbed up the thorny wall, and just in time as the light soon completely faded from the mocha-skinned beauty and she collapsed. She would have gone over the other side, but Eugene's reflexes were swift as he scooped her up and held her tight in his hands before leaping down from the wall.

The prince came back to the others, who hovered near a very exhausted fairy. She opened her eyes and saw all of the concerned faces above her. She gave off a weak smile and stated, "I… I managed to… get at least 15 of those… things before… losing my super-charged… magic. Sorry… still a lot left.". Of course, no one understood her since they did not have Olaf here to translate. However, Anna and Meihui got an idea on what Iridessa just stated. The two ladies smiled and thanked the pixie before said young lady lost consciousness and was asleep now. Vidia flew in and checked on her, relieved to see that she was just knocked out.

The Fast Flying-talented pixie lifted her friend up, hovering in place at eye-level with all of her allies. She spoke, "I'll take her to where the others are resting. You all can handle the rest! Good luck!". After that, she flew off to the place that had her fellow pixie friends at. Raven and the others did not understand what Vidia just stated like Anna and Meihui, but got the gist of it at least. One of the Mountain troll scouts above their position looked to see that the enemy was retreating from the area, and that their numbers had been reduced to being 42 now! He gladly gave the report to his superiors and fellow soldiers down below, and they all gave a cheer for that was indeed good news. However, Meihui was a bit skeptical.

The Chinese fighter said, "Hold on… they are retreating from this area, but not back outside the castle. I'm more than willing to bet that they are still following Maleficent's command, but now trying to take a different route…". One of the soldiers near them stated that any and all entrances to the underground area where Rapunzel and the others were at were blocked. Both by makeshift barriers, and the thorny wall. That there was no possible way for any of the cursed beings to get through.

That is when disaster struck.

12 of the _Cursed Minions_ were on the far west side of the castle, stumbling about and trying to find a way in and down to where their prey was at. The group was near a gathering of crystal stalagmites that had penetrated the castle from below, and thus the ground beneath them was fragile at the moment. Of course, they did not know this and continued to just stumble and bumble along the way, looking on how to get to their target. Their combined weight, however, was sufficient enough as the ground beneath them suddenly crumbled and shattered! It did cause an implosion of sort, dust and such coming up from where the cursed fools fell through. It was caught by a soldier, who noticed the incident and reported what he saw back to the others.

King Hrok looked grim and said, "Oh no… that's on the far west side of the castle! And if memory serves me right, down below is a corridor that leads straight to where my wife and the others are at! We need to go and repair that part of the castle before these minions discover that entry!". Captain Rissing agreed, and he called for about ten soldiers to follow him in fixing the hole as best they could. The eleven defenders moved out from behind the thorny walls, and with them was Meihui and Lord Milori. The duo insisted that they come along, to be their shields should the enemy return. The Neverland Winter Lord would be able to summon and use ice arrows thanks to his powers, and his aim was more accurate and good than even Iridessa's! Meihui was proficient in using her sword to strike at small targets, and would do her best to take careful aim at the controlling jewels. Plus, she would need Lord Milori's aid in getting the clingy creatures off should they grab her.

* * *

~Down below the castle~

Maximus, Pascal and Buizel were standing guard at the doorway to the Healing Chamber with Zarina by the chameleon's side. Six guards were behind them, and the human soldiers were a bit on edge. They heard the loud moaning and groaning of the incoming evil beings, and the longer they waited, the more nervous they got. Zarina had managed to learn about the situation after overhearing from some soldiers on what happened to 12 of the cursed minions, and thus flew down to where Rapunzel and the others were at. She reported what she heard, and that made the defenders a bit on edge. But not the animals! They were ready to rumble, to protect!

The old warhorse stood his ground, wanting to go out in a fight. He thought, 'If I meet my end in protecting Rapunzel, so be it! Let them come!'. Pascal and Buizel were right up there in his line of thought, both ready to fight.

Zarina saw the determination and conviction in the eyes of the three animals, and a smile came on her face. She thought, 'If only many a good being had at least half of these three conviction and courage…'. The Alchemist-talented pixie told the trio and the guards both the strengths, and weak spots of the _Cursed Minions_. Buizel and Pascal soon hatched a strategy together, knowing they could use their various skills and talents to good use a team against the enemy.

Zarina flew to the stone floor about ten feet from Maximus's position, and using a bit of her own pixie dust, burned a small black line on the ground. She stated, "No matter what, we cannot let those monsters cross this line! Understand?!". The old warhorse of Lelystad neighed powerfully, rearing up and showing that he understood. The chameleon and unique Eurasian hobby also gave out a cry, showing they would not let the cursed monsters go past the boundary. The six human soldiers did not understand the situation due to not being able to hear Zarina, since they only heard the jingling of bells from her. But, they would not falter either!

* * *

~Outside of the castle~

While a majority of the heroes and heroines were doing their own missions at the castle, the rest were just finishing up theirs with Godzilla. Lady Beneditka and Princess Malak had just finished destroying two of the large stalagmite crystals that held over Godzilla's right leg, and were now working on the third crystal segment. Kristoff, Genie, Carpet and Fawn had just finished destroying two as well, preparing to decimate the weakened base of a third segment. Queen Elsa and Prince Azad had just finished demolishing three stalagmites, and were working on destroying the forth one. The group was doing their best to destroy as many crystals as possible, but it seemed to take a while due to only destroying seven of the crystal entrapment.

Kristoff panted out as he and the others worked on the other stalagmite, "This is… taking forever… these things… are just… too big…". He had done the calculations in his head, and figured that the group had been working for at least thirty minutes and seemed to be making a steady but slow progress.

Fawn remarked, "We're not doing too bad! I mean sure, I'm a bit low on pixie dust magic and my concentration is a bit slipping right now, but we're not doing too bad!". It took remarkable concentration and focus to maintain her powerful animal constructs, and her super-charged power was waning fast due to her usual power source being blocked and trapped at the moment.

Genie was now in a miner's uniform, heaving and swinging a large pick axe he conjured up to keep hacking at the crystal. He stated in a gruff, deep voice like a miner, "Come on, whipper-snappers! Less complaining, more working! Why, back in my day, we would have cut through half of these dang-blasted crystals by now!". He was trying to cheer them up, but it seemed that even his humor was dwindling a little.

The only ones that did not complain right now was Lady Beneditka, Queen Elsa, Princess Malak and Prince Azad. The trio were dedicated to their duty right now, and that was to free Godzilla. The Snow Queen and the Fire Prince were chipping away more at the stalagmite they were working on. Azad grunted out, "Just this one… I can feel it! Just clear this one, and Godzilla should gain enough leverage to use his strength to free himself!". Elsa believed his words, her mind and focus on the same wavelength. The duo worked hard and fast, ice and fire working in harmony for once in nature to free the King of the Monsters. Malak and Lady Beneditka were working hard as they could, their dedication nearly identical to the queen and prince.

Just as all parties destroyed another crystal piece, that is when Godzilla started to free himself!

The saurian had been monitoring the progress of the tiny beings work, and also had been looking at one of his bonded, Elsa. He could feel the dedication and conviction in the strange, powerful human woman and that made his respect for her rise a little more. Godzilla respected those that had power, but had much heart behind said power. Combined with the kindness that Elsa and his other bonded showed him, Godzilla felt that the ice-powered human was indeed a good ally… a friend to have. He experimented on his own body a little, and discovered that they had removed enough crystals in the areas needed for him to use sufficient strength to break free! With a grunt/growl, he started to move and the crystal entrapment began to shake violently!

Malak and the others saw his actions, and pieces of crystal stalagmites started to rain down on them! She exclaimed, "Yes! He's breaking free on his own! Everyone, retreat!". She and Lady Beneditka hopped on Carpet, zooming away fast with Fawn close by. Genie quickly turned himself into car, one bearing a resemblance to Doc Hudson from another universe, and forcing Kristoff inside before flying off. Elsa created an icy road that she and Azad could slip 'n' slide on, and the duo streaked out of there quick. It was just time, and the group got enough distance before Godzilla emerged from the crystal entrapment in all his glory! He roared loudly, signaling to all that he was free and ready to fight!

Godzilla shook himself free from any crystal pieces that were on his being, feeling he had just emerged from an egg. He roared loudly again, than looked down and around to see where his bonded and her companions were at. He saw the tiny beings had escaped, and that was good in his view. He turned around and looked up just in time to catch a _Spiral Lighting_ blast in the chest! He shrieked in pain and staggered a little, but did not fall down. He looked up to see that coming his way slowly was Space Godzilla, Maleficent still shown on top of her head!

The sorceress had managed to eliminate the flying vessels that had been giving her grief and trouble, but it was more on the annoyance level rather than a real threat. Kassandra and her crew on both ships fought bravely, valiantly and smartly. But alas, they could only do so much against a space titan like the one they were facing now. Many including Kassandra had managed to escape after being swatted down by Space Godzilla's crystal-tipped tail, but some brave Mountain trolls were now gone. The catapults and Ballista arrows were also wiped out when the space monster summoned forth small crystal spikes from the surrounding area and shot them at the weapons! They honed in on the ancient weapons like modern-day heat-seeking missiles, destroying/shattering the catapults and arrow-launchers completely! Fortunately, there was no loss of life but many got injured from the blast.

Maleficent was seeing her adversary, one of the monsters that was responsible for her first defeat those years ago. She frowned and stated, "This time Godzilla… I will be the victor here! Space Godzilla, obliterate him to dust! Send his ashes to the celestial winds in space!". Said monster roared and fired another _Spiral Lighting_ blast at the saurian, who took the hit and roared in pain!

Down below, Elsa and the others saw Godzilla stumbling and staggering a little from the powerful blast. Elsa exclaimed, "GODZILLA! Hold on, we'll help you!". She was about to go into battle, but Azad stopped her. He grabbed her arm, and told her to hold on for a moment. He pointed to Godzilla, and the saurian was slightly moving his left hand at them even though his back was turned to them. It was a subtle waving motion of sort.

The prince declared, "Look! Godzilla is telling us to continue on! I'm not fluent in monster talk and such, but I believe he wants us to go and free his son! He's giving us cover so that he has that space monster's, and witch's attention on him instead of us!". Lady Beneditka and the rest agreed with the prince, Elsa surprised a little at Godzilla's actions.

Genie was back to his normal form and exclaimed, "Well, come on then, pilgrims! We still got some work to do!". He twirled and swirled until he transformed into a Western cowboy, more specifically into legend known as John Wayne. He was on a powerful-looking conjured horse, and with a snap of his fingers, Kristoff was riding a similar horse that appeared right beneath him. With a yell from both crazy rider and horse, Genie galloped towards the next target: Little Godzilla! Malak and Lady Beneditka flew behind him on Carpet, and Kristoff had to hold on tight as his horse just galloped on its own, following the crowd.

Azad looked to Elsa and stated, "Well, a hero and heroine's work is never done. You up to free another monster?". She smiled at him and replied in a positive, and the two once again used the icy slide ramp to catch up with the others. The Ice Queen really had to admire Azad's intuitiveness, on how he spotted what Godzilla was trying to tell them. It seemed that he was a bit more observant than she gave him credit for.

* * *

While Godzilla was about to go into Round 2 against Space Godzilla and Maleficent, Mushu was still engaged in combat against Gigan!

Earlier on, the sarcastic red dragon was equal to the space monster in terms of strength and defense. He had wrapped himself around Gigan, squeezing the cyborg space monster with his newfound body strength. He spoke, "**THAT'S RIGHT, UGLY! GET THE SQUEEZE ON BY THE NEW AND IMPROVED GUARDIAN DRAGON!**". Gigan tried to break free, but Mushu's strength had increased very much. He tried to activate his buzzsaw stomach, but the blades were stopped by the dragon scales. However, the cyborg did not relent and kept trying to turn his weapon on. It was space titanium against dragon scales, both substances one of the hardest things in the world! Which would give way?

Mushu just smirked and stated, "**GIVE IT UP, METAL FOOL! NOTHING CAN PIERCE THROUGH MY HIDE! MY SCALES ARE SO HARD, IT BET NOT EVEN GODZILLA HIMSELF COULD DENT ME!**". It seemed that confidence gave way to arrogance, and it seemed that was the turning point. Gigan's buzzsaw blades slowly started to move, spinning and clanking downwards against the scales like a clock trying to restart. Sparks started to fly, than the blades started to gain steam and gradually started to get faster. Mushu grunted as he tried to squeeze harder, but it seemed that dragon scales started to give way to space titanium. Gigan screeched as he continued to struggle to break free.

After a few moments, Mushu felt the tension and the heat rise in his scales. He felt the metal chipping away at his defenses, and knew he could not hold out anymore. He declared, "**AWWW, MAN! THIS… IS… NOT… GOOD!**". He soon lost his grip, and the blades started to spin now at top speed! He was forced to let go, and flew a ways from Gigan, both now regaining some ground. Mushu looked down to see that his scales were chipped and a bit damaged, but not actually exposing anything vulnerable. Gigan gazed down at his stomach, and saw that his own metal blades were chipped slightly. It seemed that both defenses were sturdy, but gave way to each other if only a little.

The red guardian dragon exclaimed, "**OKAY, SPACE MONSTER! LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY HEAT!**". Mushu than blew a blast of dragon fire at him, the flames concentrated with magical energy due to him being a mythical creature and such. Gigan defended himself, but when the flames hit his scythes… a large explosion occurred and the cyborg was knocked back to the ground hard on his back! Gigan screeched loudly, slowly getting up and inspecting the damage. The flames burnt the space titanium alloy a little, but his organic parts were burnt quite badly. His flesh half appeared to be more vulnerable to magic than his metallic parts.

Mushu looked a little startled by the effectiveness of his attack, then grinned and put the pressure on as he continued to spew fire at his opponent. His grin grew as he saw Gigan taking to the air now, retreating from his attacks. He yelled out, "**OH YEAH, BABY! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! MAN, IF ONLY THE ANCESTORS AND MULAN COULD SEE ME NOW! HAHAHAHAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE, BABY! I AM…**". His words died down when he felt a pulse come from his body, and he started to shrink! His fire was canceled out, and soon he found himself only to be slightly smaller than Gigan! The cyborg dinosaur screeched loudly before landing in front of the red Chinese dragon, seeing that apparently his foe's window of opportunity was had shrunk… just like Mushu did.

The dragon thought, '_**Awww, dragon bones! I got cocky and carried away, and my fifteen minutes are up! I'm still huge thanks to that potion, but now smaller! And my fire power shrank too! Ooooh… now I'm glad Mulan or Meihui can't see me like this! They would have chewed my ear off for being overconfident!**_'. Mushu didn't shrink back from his opponent, since they were technically the same size but he was now a few feet or so shorter than Gigan. The cyborg dinosaur from space screeched and slashed at Mushu, sending the dragon guardian a ways from him and landing hard on the ground.

The guardian beast of the Fa family got up, knowing that he now had much limited time and needed to take down Gigan quickly.

* * *

~At the top of the castle~

Regina and their others were finishing their calls for help to the citizens in the various kingdoms. The Spanish-born beauty finished up, "Please… we need your help. I know that a lot of us come from different backgrounds and regions, and we have a lot of different things we believe in. But look… the defenders of good… our friends… need your help. Please… please pray and send your call to Heaven! We need more help, one from the Higher One above! We need His strength, courage, wisdom, conviction and power to aid us in defeating this evil that threatens us all! Please… please pray…". Regina and the others had put their entire heart and souls into their call for their friends, neighbors and more to pray and ask for help from the Higher Authority above.

In Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine felt their hearts being touched by the powerful and passionate plea. So with no words, they knelt down and asked their being Allah to help the heroes and heroines fighting in Copenhagen. The people soon followed their lead, many going on their knees or standing up, but all praying to their being to help out.

In New Orleans, there was no hesitation at all. Radelle joined hands with her friends, and they with their families. The men, women and children of the small bayou town in America got on their knees and prayed to God and Jesus Christ. That He go and deliver power and strength to the ones fighting against such malevolent evil.

In Lelystad, the citizens were a bit hesitant, but they stood up taller and prayed with all their might as well to the High One above. If the royal family and their friends needed help, they were going to do their best on their end to send it!

In Neverland, the pixies and sparrowmen also prayed as well to the various gods and other Higher Authority power that gave them being. The animals did the same, hoping and calling for the Higher Ups to go down and aid their friends in this time of need.

In Arendelle, the humans and trolls also prayed. Many kneeled, some bowed their heads, but all prayed to their own Higher Power to go to Copenhagen. To save the royal family, to save their friends, and also give aid to the Earth Defenders in taking out Maleficent, Space Godzilla and Gigan!

In all the kingdoms and towns, a strong, royal blue aura emerged and was going to the Heavens! It seems that their prayers were heard, and the power of the Higher One had deemed all worthy to lend His might to the Earth Defenders! It would take some time for the power to come, so it was going to be a close call!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Another big one! Whew… and it's almost time for this story to come to a close! Just a few more chapters to go! And also, just to let some of you know, this is NOT like how it's done like in _**Dragonball Z**_ when Goku is forming the Spirit Bomb. What is happening is beyond magic or mystical, it is simple Authority that is going to be granted to the Earth Defenders. It's something that, in my view, should not be taken lightly at all.

Next chapter, everyone's mettle is tested thoroughly and help will arrive in the nick of time! Until then, the heroes and heroines plus the Earth Defenders have to do what they can in order to halt Maleficent's plans! It's going to be close, so wish them all luck! Also, borrowed a bit of stuff from my home's history. Such as Zarina drawing the line in the rocky ground, I got that from reading about my state's most famous landmark, the Alamo! Where William B. Travis drew his famous line in the dirt, telling anyone willing to fight to cross over it. But in this case, Zarina made it so that the contaminated souls would not get past that line!

Now for the questions: If you were one of the onlookers seeing the action in the magical viewing portals like the others, what would you be doing to show support to the others? What would your strategy be against the undead &amp; living _Cursed Minions_? What would your reply be after seeing Zarina drawing the line in the ground? And finally, what kind of words would you give Mushu after he let his fifteen minutes go up and shrinking a little?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	43. Chapter 43

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I thank you all yet again for your reviewers, and your support in reading this second novel! Thank you God and Jesus for giving me the drive, conviction and also imagination needed to make this story a reality! Thank you very much! I only hope the novels I will make WILL get recognized by both Toho and Disney, in a positive and good way.

I want to thank all of you whose reviews have inspired and helped me to pull on through the more difficult parts of the story! To Darkness Rissing, Buizel79, Japan Boy, my sweetheart Sarah Brown- a.k.a Kearitona Sjachraelgil, lord destryuk, and more! I may not get a lot of reviews like I do my other stories, but thanks to those that did to a story I really put my whole heart and soul into!

In this story, see action and miracles happen in a way that is truly supernatural! Though, I will say this. I have utmost respect, a lot of love towards the anime series like **Dragonball Z** and so on, but this… this to me is different and more stronger than anything in anime. Like I said, I am a proud child of the 80's and 90's! Plus, see my profile to know more.

In any case, have another song for you here! However, this is one I made just for this chapter since we ARE nearing the end of this second novel. It is called _Never Give In_, and I am using the music &amp; beat that comes from _**I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man)**_ that is from the movie **Footloose**, and is sung by Kenny Loggins.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that are from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and settings. I do own my OC creations and most of the songs in this story. If I use a song that is by another artist or group, I will give he/she/them their proper dues and credits, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 43

_In a realm that was completely separate from the mortal world, where various deities from different &amp; varied cultural lives looked upon the world with their own eyes, said celestial beings were looking at the battle that was taking place at Copenhagen. The various deities, from Greek, Arabian, Chinese and even Norse mythology , were all situated in a circle as they looked down on Earth. One of them spoke, "It seems that we are now receiving many heartfelt and powerful prayers from the mortals down below. From the mortal cities of Arendelle, Copenhagen, Agrabah, Lelystad, New Orleans, and even the mystical place of Neverland, we are getting pleas of help from many beings. Not just humans, but animal and even mystical beings like the troll and pixie race."._

_Another deity spoke up, "Yes, we are aware of this. What surprises me is that all of these different and varied beings are calling us to aid the ones that are intruding in our universe. To help… those monster titans, such as the one they call Godzilla.". Many of the celestial beings were aware of the events that took place sixteen years ago, where Maleficent had managed to cheat death and brought to their realm the monsters. Titans of such size, strength, power and ability that surpassed any kind of beast that the divine beings had put forth on the world that tested the abilities of mortal heroes and heroines._

_While most of the higher-ups did not like the King of the Monsters and his companions coming into their world… one really liked the coming of Godzilla and his fellow monsters. And this one deity surpassed any and all of the others._

_A bright divine light shined over all of the others, calling for all to be still and silent. The various celestial beings nodded and kneeled, knowing that the supreme one was speaking and NONE would dare to even go against Him. The light shined forth, a being that was so radiant and powerful that any who tried to look directly at Him would be burned down to the molecular and subatomic level! By his side was a man who seemed to be in his early 30's, dressed in a white robe with a blue sash of sort on him. He had brown hair, blue eyes and light tan skin. He wore simple brown sandals that many wore in the Middle East. His face showed a calm demeanor that displayed wisdom that was truly beyond even supernatural!_

_In each of his palms was a red hole, and on the top of his feet as well. As if large nails had gone through them, fresh and new._

_The brilliant light proclaimed, "__**GODZILLA AND HIS COMPANIONS HAVE DONE WHAT FEW MORTALS HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO, AND THAT IS TO BRING TOGETHER ALL MANNER OF RACES AND SUCH. FOR ALL TO BAND WITH ONE ANOTHER IN PRAYER AND FAITH. I SHALL ANSWER THEIR PRAYERS AND GIVE THEIR CALLS MY TOUCH.**__". The other deities could only bow their heads, accepting the words from Him. From within the circle that they made, the blue energy that made up the calls and prayers from the mortals below rose up. Each speck of the blue cloud had the voice of either a man, woman or child that was calling out to them. Calling to aid Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, and Little Godzilla down below._

_The massive divine golden light reached out and barely touched the blue cloud, filling it with His authority and power! The blue energy cloud suddenly gained a sharper, more brilliant hue than ever before! The various celestial beings looked in awe as the cloud descended now from their realm, going straight towards Copenhagen and their intended target. The man who had been standing with the large light looked down at the blue planet that His Father made eons ago._

_He stated, "__**Go and bring peace to my Father's home, Godzilla.**__"._

* * *

~Back down below on Earth~

Down below, it seems that things were once more getting intense for the heroes and heroines who kept on fighting against the forces of evil. In the underground area of King Hrok's castle, several brave beings were about to go head-to-head with 12 of the _Cursed Minions_ that were stumbling towards the Healing Chamber. Zarina, Maximus, Pascal, Buizel and six soldiers were all set to defend their position. Zarina heard the heavy foot stomps of the enemy, and managed to see through the dark corridor her foe. The Alchemist-talented pixie spoke, "If any of you got any plan to delay or stop them altogether, now would be a good time to start it up!".

It was the chameleon and the unique Eurasian hobby that started the counterattack. The bird picked up Pascal by his shoulders, quickly flying fast and free towards their quarry. Normally, fighting in a narrow corridor that was only seven feet wide would be problematic. But it seemed the two brave animals were going to use it to their advantage. When they got close to the cursed group, Pascal let out a squeak and Buizel released his friend on the heads of the enemy! As soon as he landed on one of the Cursed Minions heads, the clever reptile used his natural camouflage to hide himself. The foe he landed on looked briefly to see on what landed on him, but his intelligence was very much limited. Since he could not see his foe, the cursed servant of Maleficent simply shrugged slightly before continuing on its path towards his target.

Buizel screeched, causing the stumbling fools to pause and look up. The Eurasian hobby then folded his wings in a dive attack, and started to dive bomb the minions! The brave bird pecked, clawed and flapped his wings hard to damage and disorient the members, causing a bit of chaos and confusion. While nowhere near strong enough to cause damage, it was enough as the black-magic fueled beings tried to swipe at the intruder. But due to the narrow corridor forcing them to be close with their comrades, any swipe attack was evaded and the strike struck their own colleagues. Every grab was thwarted as Buizel easily slipped through their arms. The resilient friend of Princess Rapunzel was doing all that he could to really confuse and muddle-up the minions!

Zarina and Maximus were seeing the action, and the fairy was wondering on what her comrades were doing. She was puzzled, wondering on what their strategy was. The former Pirate Fairy took out a spyglass that she kept on her being at all time, and she zoomed in on one of the stumbling Cursed Minions that got struck in the head by Buizel's talons. She squinted a bit, than gasped upon seeing the jewel that was embedded in the forehead of the enemy. It was being knocked loose, bit by bit due to both the hobby's actions and the failed attacks of the evil-charged beings! While not enough to even crack the jewel, Buizel's attacks were strong at least to wiggle the gem free from its place.

That is when Pascal took over. The clever chameleon appeared on the side of the wall, shooting his long tongue at the loosened jewel and once it stuck on, he pulled it back hard and the golden gem popped out! Once the minions source of power was lifted from his forehead, the eyes and body returned to normal before crashing down dead. One of Maleficent's servants was taken down by the animal tag-team! Pascal continued to work, shooting his tongue out at two other deceased Minions and thus, removing two golden jewels. Three were down, and Pascal quickly turned invisible before the stumbling fools could see him.

Zarina and the old warhorse had to admit that it was a clever tag-team plan. The pixie looked to the seven human soldiers and spoke, "You all, stay behind the line and continue to guard those rooms! Maximus, let's join in the fight!". The human soldiers did not understand the fairy, only hearing the tinkling of bells. Maximus understood Zarina however, and the two rushed down the long corridor to help out their comrades!

One of the living Cursed Minions was able to snatch Buizel in mid-air, the Eurasian hobby thrashing wildly to escape the grip of the enemy. However, the bird looked down to his body to see the plague-like curse creeping on its lower body. Due to his smaller-than-average size, it would only take a couple of minutes for the curse to completely take hold… and Buizel would become one of them, a living _Cursed Minion Beast_! However, help arrived in the form a bulking white horse that slammed hard and strong into the foe that grabbed him! Buizel flew away, and to his relief saw that the curse was vanishing from his body. Maximus had just saved his friend from a fate worse than death, and was just getting started! The elderly but strong warhorse neighed loudly before charging through, knocking the remaining nine minions down with his hefty, charging bulk!

Zarina followed his lead, zipping everywhere and doing much damage to the core jewels in her enemy's forehead with her small rapier. She had found Pascal uncovered by two of the stumbling fools, the chameleon surrounded and a bit too scared to try and escape from them. Zarina flew in fast and furious, going into the faces of the Cursed Minions and the two beings trying to swat the pixie away like a fly. The Alchemist-talented beauty laughed a little and exclaimed, "Come on, boys! Surely you can do better than that!". She looked down briefly at Pascal, winking at him and making a subtle motion with her hand for him to beat feet and retreat. The chameleon smiled at his friend, and crawled out of the scene, going back on the sidewalls and vanishing with his camouflage ability.

Once Zarina saw that her friend was gone, she started to swipe and attack the jewel area of the foes. She managed to slash some cuts on the side of the gems, making the jewels wiggle just enough that it could be forced out. The pixie went over and tried to pry out the power source of the servants of evil, but it seemed that her strength was not enough. One of the minions reached out to grab her, but a sticky tongue came out and latched onto Zarina's backside! She eeped loudly, and turned around to see that it was Pascal! The cheeky chameleon winked at her, and pulled with all of his might to get Zarina out of there just in time to avoid the grasp of the cursed being! The fairy had latched onto the jewel that she was trying to get on instinct and reflex, and when she was pulled by the reptile, the retraction strength of the tongue was enough to aid Zarina in getting the gem out!

The minion fell down dead after his power source was removed, and Zarina saw the jewel she just nabbed disintegrating now that it was no longer within its host. She turned around and thanked Pascal for the help, the small reptile friend of Rapunzel giving a salute in reply. The duo looked over to see how Maximus and Buizel were faring.

The old warhorse and Eurasian hobby were working together pretty well, despite that it was an odd combination of large mammal with a quite small bird. Pascal was able to claw and slightly penetrate the area around gems, and flew away fast before the minions could retaliate. Maximus would than use his bulk to slam the curse-carriers into the stone walls, or rear up and use his hind legs to deliver powerful kicks that would severely injure, if not kill an ordinary man! However, these beings were now high on defense thanks to Maleficent's magic, so the best he got was stunning them and sending them at least 3 feet away from him. But, his blows managed to really shake up the enemy as the jewels in their foreheads started to wiggle and jiggle more. Buizel screeched and clawed at one of the minions, causing him to get distracted and allow Maximus the opportunity to send him flying with a powerful rear kick!

The force was sufficient enough to pop the gem right out of the forehead, causing the former Claw Crusher member to finally obtain peace. Maximus and Buizel were very pleased to take one of Maleficent's forces down, but soon they were forced to retreat from the remaining seven cursed beings. Maximus had felt the plague magic creeping into his body due to the minions grabbing onto him, and had to rear up madly to shake them off. The warhorse retreated back to where Zarina's line was at, and the curse was now slowly leaving his system. Zarina, Pascal and Buizel joined him as the remaining seven were lumbering towards them.

The human soldiers, who had seen the entire action, were now ready to defend with their swords up. One of them said, "Those things are just too tough! Even with the fairy and the animals taking down five of those things, they barely made a dent in any of them!". Indeed, the humans were a little nervous as they saw the remaining seven cursed beings lumbering close to the line that Zarina drew.

The Alchemist-talented pixie had a face of determination and spoke, "They are NOT crossing this line! What we need is a new strategy… and some well-needed help about now.". It seems that her small prayers were answered when a familiar yell came from their left. Coming down the stairs was Amanda the sorceress, and the magic-user was holding a glass vial the size of a baseball in her hand! The clear container held a thick, silver liquid that seemed to shine and shimmer like the moon itself. Though she was not back to 100% health, the young lady was good enough to run down the stairs and towards them.

Zarina spoke up, "Amanda?! What are you doing here?! And… what is that in your hand?". Indeed, everyone was as curious as the pixie was, all hoping it was something that could help with the current situation.

The sorceress of King Albert went to the group and answered, "I managed to concoct something in Chris's chamber. It SHOULD help out against the cursed enemy. It's called **Elixir of Negate**, a potion that negates any and all spells temporarily for about fifteen minutes. However, since I had to brew it quickly, I fear the effectiveness is now in question.". Indeed, this was a problem. Normally for any who delved into the magical arts, brewing a potion took considerable time, patience, energy and the right ingredients. However, the forces of good were not afforded any of those luxuries, so Amanda had to really brew the potion on the fly. So right now, that potion was less effective due to being a rush job, so to speak.

Zarina took the vial and commented, "At this point, we'll take what we can get! Thanks Amanda! I hope this potion does at least something to slow down those lumbering curse-bringers!". The sorceress nodded, than stepped back towards the soldiers as she saw the enemy lumbering in close. Zarina lifted the potion up a little as she flew towards the minions, the soldiers surprised a little at the strength the tiny woman had. She flew over the remaining seven cursed beings, glad that the narrow corridor had been in their favor since they were all bunched up close together. She opened the vial and sprinkled the contents all over the enemy, spreading it out as much as possible. Once all of it was gone, she looked down to see on what happened.

Once the silver liquid came in contact with Maleficent's servants, they all stopped in their tracks and started to twitch like they were having a spasm attack or something similar in nature. The crystals on their bodies flashed and gave off multi-colored lights, similar to how a prism would bend and split white light into many colors. The gems on their foreheads also started to flash colors, almost violently as Maleficent's spell was being mixed with the silver elixir! In a matter of moments, the gems seemingly blew a fuse as they gave off a brilliant flash of white light, causing all to either close their eyes or cover them with their arms. The backlash caused the seven Cursed Minions to fall down on their backs, the crystals and gems now having a very faded hue of color, the enemy not moving at all.

The soldiers saw that their foes not moving, and assumed that they had been defeated. They started to cheer and let out shouts of joy/victory. The pixie flew back to the sorceress and told her on what she saw. After hearing her, she nodded and turned to the defenders. She spoke, "It seemed that they are not dead for good, just very much knocked out. Come on, we need to get those gems off of their foreheads before they come to!". The soldiers nodded, getting their weapons out and going with Zarina, Pascal and Buizel in finishing the job for good now. Once upon their fallen foes, the group started to pry off the jewels with all of their might. It took a bit of doing on their part, and the crystals started to regain their bright hue, indicating that the cursed minions were about to regain consciousness. However, the forces of good managed to pry the entire golden gems off before they could completely come back to life, so to speak.

The cursed beings soon laid down back dead, the crystal formations on their bodies vanishing and the gems that were pried off disintegrating into dust. They had won the battle!

The soldiers were very much pleased that they had been victorious and the Healing and Resting chambers were now safe. However, it was Amanda that brought them back down to reality as she approached them. The sorceress spoke, "It is not wise to celebrate a victory in battle when the war is far from over. I saw outside that everyone is still fighting, and it does not look good for our side.". The defenders cheers and positive mood fell down like an anvil from the sky, and just after her words were spoken, the room started to vibrate and rattle from the titanic battle that was taking place between the monsters from another universe.

Zarina flew close to Maximus head, Pascal and Buizel perched on said body part. She said to them, "I really hope that everything is alright up there…". The animals nodded, also hoping that their allies were okay and hanging in there.

* * *

~Up above and outside~

On the surface and outside of the castle barriers, Space Godzilla and Maleficent were fighting hand-to-hand against Godzilla! The half-sister of the King of the Monsters roared as she used her bulk to slam into Godzilla, both engaged what seemed to be like a sumo wrestling match. Godzilla roared as he crashed into his celestial double, sparks flying out when their bodies collided! Space Godzilla used a surge of crystal energy to build up in her body, then released it through her arms to violently push Godzilla away. Once he was a fair distance from her, Maleficent raised her staff and shot green lightning bolts at the saurian! Godzilla roared in pain as the magical bolts struck him, sparks flying all over him as he staggered and tried to remain standing. The King of the Monsters was weakened, but he refused to show any kind of weakness to his enemy. He roared again and shot off a blast of his _Radiation Death Breath_ at Space Godzilla!

Maleficent laughed, and with Space Godzilla's assistance, formed a white crystal-shaped energy barrier that deflected the blue beam of energy! The witch exclaimed, "That attack will not take me again like last time, fool! Now, here is what REAL power is like!". Space Godzilla shot out her _Spiral Lighting_ at her foe, striking him in the chest and sending the saurian back a ways in pain! Godzilla landed on his back, shrieking in pain from the attack. Maleficent cackled in malicious glee, and Space Godzilla responded to her will as blue lightning bolts leapt from the tip of her crystal shoulders and struck out more at the downed monster. Godzilla roared in pain from the attacks, but was rising up once again to stand tall. He heard the squeaks and cries of his son nearby, and was hoping that his bonded humans would be able to free his offspring soon.

The King of the Monsters swung his long tail at Space Godzilla, striking her in the face and Maleficent gasped a little at being caught off guard slightly by that maneuver. She looked to her foe atop the celestial saurian's head and growled out, "You simple fool… you do not know when to just die, don't you?! Space Godzilla, show this sorry excuse for a monster your full potential!". Said space monster roared and her horn ornament on her forehead glowed brightly in a light green color, and telekinetic waves were sent out and struck Godzilla. The titan of Tokyo screeched in surprise and outrage as he was levitated up from the ground, now helpless in the air! Maleficent cackled in wicked delight as her monster was levitating up the green-skinned saurian, now toying with him like a cat would a mouse. Space Godzilla roared and shot her claw down, slamming her half-brother to the ground hard, then made a slicing motion with her right appendage. Godzilla shrieked in rage as she was sent skidding on the rough earth, similar to a person dragging someone by the legs.

Anna, Elsa, Regina, Alice and those that knew Godzilla well watched in horror as their friend was being dragged about.

Princess Anna was with Captain Rissing, going with him and the others to fix the hole that the 12 Cursed Minions dropped into earlier, and both heard the shrieks of Godzilla. Feeling the tremors as well, as the whole castle vibrated greatly from the fight going on between the saurians. The two companions looked through a hole in the castle that was large enough for them to get a good view of the action, and saw Godzilla being lifted and hoisted about like a child would do to a toy he or she liked very much. Anna held her hands to her mouth in horror at seeing her strong bonded monster being treated in such a manner, but it was Raven Rissing who snapped her out of it. He whispered harshly, "Your Highness, focus! Godzilla can handle what is being done to him! After all, you told me that he IS the King of the Monsters. He can take the abuse, but right now we need to focus on fixing this hole in the ground so that those cursed beings don't try to use it!".

Anna nodded her head, using some impressive force of will to tear her eyes off of the action between Godzilla and Space Godzilla. She replied, "Okay… let's get to work! Thank you Captain. I really needed that.". Raven simply nodded, and the two started to get to work on the hole with the ten soldiers that had come with them. Meihui and Lord Milori was watching their backs, making sure that the enemy would not get the jump on them.

Outside, Queen Elsa was also watching as her large friend was being thrown about via the telekinetic waves from Maleficent and Space Godzilla. She growled, her eyes zoning in on the witch on top of the space monster's head, her powers coming out as a thick cloud of frost was coming out from her feet. Prince Azad grabbed her arm and stated, "Your Highness, we need to continue freeing Godzilla's son! Your friend is tough, his pride and spirit won't let him be taken down like this! Now please, help us free Little Godzilla!". Elsa gave one wistful glance to her friend, wanting to help him out. But when she saw the fierceness in his eyes, she realized that Azad was right. Godzilla would NOT take this kind of abuse for too long. She silently wished him the best of luck before resuming chipping away at the crystal entrapment that housed Little Godzilla.

She and the others had been working on the trap, the magical beings getting more intense in terms of power and energy. It seemed that while the crystals did block out most of Little Godzilla's radiation field, it could not contain it all and some of the energy was leaking out between the cracks and crevices. Since they were now very close to the little saurian, Elsa started to feel her ice powers grow more potent and slightly overwhelming! The same went for Genie, Fawn, Carpet and even Lady Beneditka as they felt their bodies vibrate with magic! Fawn was used to it more than the others, as she had been around Little Godzilla long enough to truly harness the intense power without worrying about it too much. Malak and Azad's weapons were also affected by Little Godzilla's radiation field, their respective weapons now blazing with the elements that were imbued within them.

Malak's special staff, a long slim pole that was had the element of lighting &amp; harder than diamond, was now crackling with blue electricity that was truly a sight to behold! The natural color of lighting had replaced the golden color that Genie gave her earlier. Azad's family scimitar was now aflame like the sun now, the fire coming from the blade now red-white instead of orange-red! Carpet was zooming around in a frenzy, his fibers glowing with a faint purple aura. His strength increased as well, where he could tear large chunks of crystals and be able to lift three Asian elephants off the ground if need be! His speed was also impressive, making him now faster than the most advanced jet fighter.

Lady Beneditka felt her titanium crown pendent now glowing with a sleek sliver hue, her body vibrating with magical energy and responding accordingly. The leader of the Mountain trolls felt her strength had increased drastically, so much to the point that her swings with her warhammer were strong enough to crack one of the crystal's bases in one blow! Her body was also charged with magic, the matriarch now feeling like a very young troll which was saying something since mythical beings like her could live for an exceptionally long time.

Now Genie… well, he was zipping around the large crystal structure and zapping the hard mineral cage with his magic like crazy!

The cool blue dude exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL SO ALIVE! I HAVEN'T FELT LIKE THIS SINCE AL FREED ME!". Indeed, it seemed that by being near Little Godzilla, he had regained his true phenomenal cosmic powers! He was back at full power like before, but with no shackles of any kind binding him to an object like before. Genie was feeling so pumped up on being back to true full power, he was going wild. Kristoff, who was still chipping away at one of the crystal's base, looked in awe and wonder as the blue being was shooting off magical bolts of power like they were nothing. One time, Genie turned into a blue version of a character from a movie he saw some years ago in his lamp, a movie called **Terminator**.

Genie was wearing a black leather jacket now, cool black shades and looking like someone who could take on anyone and come out without a scratch. He pulled from both pockets… large weapons of mass destruction, the likes that the people of this world had never seen before. He then yelled out in a strong, unfamiliar accent, "I am back… LIKE NEVER BEFORE! HAHAHAHAHA!". He then peppered the crystal cage with said weapons, bullets and missiles flying everywhere and forcing Kristoff to drop his pick axe to dive down to the ground. The magical projectiles struck the large crystals, explosions occurring and three of the large stalagmites. When he was done, he blew the smoke off of his weapons and posed in a cool way. But, his face fell a little when he saw Kristoff glaring hard at him when he slowly rose up.

Genie blushed a little under his shades and stated, "Oops… umm… sorry about that. Got a little carried away… Hehehehe…". Kristoff brushed himself off, and gave the magical being a glare that told him to calm down… or else.

Elsa's powers were more concentrated and intense now, like having the sheer force of a blizzard but shrunk down. The Ice Queen's ice beams were now able to fully penetrate the crystals right down to their molecular structure, freezing them almost instantly and making the stalagmites brittle enough so that Azad could destroy it with his sword in one blow. The white-haired beauty knew that she could have used her powers to create a very potent and powerful blizzard to freeze the area and make it so that the crystals would become more brittle and easy to break. However, that sudden blast of cold would have seriously harmed the others and Little Godzilla… or worse. So, she decided to keep destroying the crystals in the same manner as she did with Godzilla. Having so much power and focusing/channeling most if it in a small point was difficult for her, but Elsa managed to endure.

After some time, the group was able to free Little Godzilla. They had to destroy most of the entrapment crystals due to that Little Godzilla was simply not as strong as his father. He would gain that kind of immeasurable strength, but it would take much time and training. The small saurian squeaked happily as he was freed, and looked down at the tiny heroes and heroines that helped him gain his freedom. He recognized Fawn, even though she was barely a tiny dot in his eyes. He didn't recognize the others, but felt they were friends and squeaked cutely at them.

Elsa and the others grinned at the small titan before them, waving to the small monster. However, Malak saw something from the corner of her eyes and a look of panic was on her face. She yelled out, "LITTLE GODZILLA, LOOK OUT!". The small monster did not quite hear her, but saw that something was wrong. He looked in the direction she was pointing at, and saw several sharp crystal missiles heading right towards him! Genie gathered up everyone together with him as he turned into a large rubber ball of sort, and bounced all of them out of there. Little Godzilla shrieked in fright and ducked his head, the missiles missing him and embedding themselves around him. The son of Godzilla looked up to see Space Godzilla staring and stomping towards him.

Genie made sure to bound and bounce away as quickly as possible from the scene, his friends inside of his rubber ball form. Once he made sure that they were a good distance from the action, he uncurled himself and let his comrades out while he turned back to his normal shape and size. He inquired, "Hey, all of you alright? Sorry about the quick exit like that, but its beats being a crystal pincushion, right?". None could argue on that, since if it wasn't for Genie's quick actions, they would have gotten seriously injured or worse from Space Godzilla's attack. The group said it was alright, except for Kristoff who was trying to keep the contents of his stomach within said area.

Azad turned around and exclaimed, "Everyone, look!". The group of heroes and heroines turned to see that Space Godzilla was lumbering towards the small saurian, Maleficent having a look of sheer wicked delight on her face! The witch had sensed the outpouring of magic coming from the group, and when she spotted them near Little Godzilla, she managed to put two and two together to discover of the small saurian's ability to increase magical energies at an incredible rate! Now, she wished to have this ability by any means necessary.

She ordered her host, "Go and knock this monster out by any means necessary, Space Godzilla! I want to see more into him when I reclaim a real body. His unique ability to increase magical might should prove very useful to me in the future.". The celestial saurian roared as she stomped towards the frightened monster.

Elsa, Malak and Lady Beneditka now saw a bit of red as they saw Little Godzilla scared. Like before, seeing a scared little one, be they human or monster, set off their maternal instinct like nothing else. Elsa lifted her right hand and shot a thick beam of ice at Space Godzilla, Malak thrusting her staff forward and shooting forth a large royal-blue lightning bolt, and Lady Benedikta swung her warhammer so hard and fast, it sent a ring of wind shockwaves! The three projectiles were small, but strong as they struck Space Godzilla's head! The combined attacks damaged the celestial saurian only superficially, but it was enough that the monster and Maleficent turned their attention from Little Godzilla to the tiny beings down below.

Azad took out his scimitar, and Carpet was right beside him. The prince spoke, "Okay Carpet, we'll fly in and distract her until we can come up with a plan to…". His words died on his lips as a bright blue flame column shot over them and struck Space Godzilla in the chest, sending the celestial monster shrieking in surprise and rage at being attacked out of the blue like that. The group and Little Godzilla turned to see that the one who stopped the space monster was Godzilla! He was sore, hurt and beat all over, but the King of the Monsters had an unbreakable will. He would NOT go down, not with a whimper to his enemy!

* * *

While Godzilla was about to resume his battle with his half-sister and Maleficent, Mushu was having a bit of problems with his own battle against Gigan.

The large Chinese dragon had been blowing fire repeatedly at Gigan, the cyborg defending himself since he now knew that his magical flames could seriously damage him. The Fa family guardian had been pushing the space monster back little by little with his magical flames, not letting up and trying to knock the half-machine being down. Alas, while he did push Gigan into merely defending himself, the cyborg had firm footing and good defensive maneuvering so that he could not be knocked down. Mushu said, "**Come on now, boy! Why don't you just let me defeat you?! You know that I can beat your metallic butt with my fire easy!**".

Mushu was now using his favorite tactic, which was bluffing. He was using too much of his fire, not resting enough for it to recharge properly and he was soon running on fumes. He opened his mouth to release another large tongue of red magical flames… but all that came out was smoke. Gigan screeched when he saw this, and un-crossed his scythe arms. He stomped towards the large Oriental dragon, and Mushu's eyes widened when he felt that his time was about up. And it was not just about the elixir that only had five minutes remaining in him. Gigan shot forth his _Laser Eye_ technique, the crimson beam shooting from his forehead and striking Mushu quick in the chest! Alien energy did not mesh well with magical energy, and thus a large explosion occurred that sent Mushu flying back hard and crashing into King Caesar's crystal cage!

The entrapment was not broken, but it did weaken greatly. King Caesar growled at Mushu through his prison, and the dragon responded, "**Hey, I'm alright! No need… to worry about me. Just… keep on watching… and see what a… REAL guardian… can do!**". Mushu slowly rose upward on his serpentine body, holding his chest area and looking down at it. A massive burn mark was on it, showing his dragon scales did protect him from the attack but not by much. The sarcastic dragon winced a little, feeling the pain and knowing he would need a lot of anti-burn medicine after this. Plus, he still had some pride left in him and didn't want to show any kind of weakness to his 'rival', so to speak.

Mushu and King Caesar looked to see Gigan stalking towards them, his scythes out ready to do battle the physical way. The cyborg knew he could blast away at Mushu with his laser projectile, the same way that the dragon did earlier with his flames. But for once, the space monster from M-Space Hunter Nebula thought better. Wanting to conserve energy if something more worthy came along. So, he opted to do things the true-fashion way… physical brutally!

The Fa guardian beast lashed out with his tail, wanting to trip up the cyborg. But Gigan merely stepped back and avoided the low tail sweep strike, stomping towards Mushu once again. The dragon snarled and attacked once more, flinging himself at the enemy! The two locked claws/scythes as they tried to wrestle the other down. Mushu heard the buzzsaw stomach whirling to life, and he had to bend his long back away from Gigan's upper area, least he get sliced badly. That little distraction was all that Gigan needed, as he directed a left kick to Mushu's stomach area after quickly deactivating his buzzsaw stomach! Mushu let out a loud 'oof' sound as he clutched his attacked area, and that is when Gigan did a _Doublehook Uppercut_! He brought his scythes together to form a bigger one, and did an uppercut motion that sent Mushu flying upward and coming back down hard to the ground!

The red dragon clutched his head as he slowly recovered and mumbled, "**Mommy… I don't wanna go to school today… I want to go back to Disney World…**". That was when he fainted, and the elixir finally ran its course. The once massive and proud Fa dragon glowed purple and shrunk down back to his tiny guardian form. Gigan screeched in surprise as he saw his enemy vanish, but soon spotted him when his cybernetic eye caught onto his small form. Seeing as he had won, he turned around to gaze at King Caesar and stomped towards him so he could resume dismembering him… and perhaps even finish off the hybrid monster.

* * *

~At the top of the castle~

Mama Odie, Regina, Alice, Queen Clarion, and Håvard were looking at the scenes before them in worry. The African-American woman spoke, "This ain't good, children! Though I can't physically see like you can, I can tell you I can sense that our boys need some help!". All agreed on that, but it was Håvard that let them know how truly grave the situation was.

He stated, "You're right, Miss Odie. But there is little we can do. Though Elsa and the others down below are powered up due to being near Little Godzilla, their combined might is not enough against a titan like Space Godzilla. Especially when said monster is still attached to that parasite Maleficent for the moment. Also, it seems that Mushu's time ran out, and now King Caesar is going to be attacked yet again by Gigan. Our own forces are still tending to both repairs, and dealing with Maleficent's cursed minions down below in the castle. If we need a miracle… now would be a good time for it to come.".

Regina and Alice looked to the sky above, which were still darkened by the storm clouds. Both prayed, "Please… please Lord… come and help us…". A few seconds after their prayers, Queen Clarion looked up and gasped as she saw a most incredible sight. The two women from England looked up from their praying positions, and along with everyone else gasped at seeing a most beautiful event.

Queen Clarion spoke, "The clouds… the clouds are changing color! But, why…?". She than felt something powerful coming their way, but it had a warm and secure feeling to it. Like a loving mother or father wrapping a child in a soft blanket, filling them with love and care. Regina whispered that this is exactly what she felt sixteen years ago, when she and the others back in Sennen, England did what they had to do in order to help Godzilla and his allies the first time around.

From the now-blue colored clouds swept down a blanket of blue energy. One would think upon seeing such a thing that it was a massive cloth woven with stars and galaxies within it. The energy was the prayers and calls from the places that Team 4 called out to, and it was touched by the Higher One above! Soon, all outside of the castle who could see the miracle stopped what they were doing to see the brilliant display. Even the _Cursed Minions_ paused in their advancement, looking up at the energy in the sky.

Maleficent saw the blue star-like blanket coming down, and horror filled her eyes. She whispered harshly, "No… No! NOOO! This is exactly what happened last time that brought about my defeat all those years ago! I need to stop this! Space Godzilla, destroy that good energy!". Space Godzilla opened her maw and let out a blast of her _Spiral Lighting_, but the red-yellow beam bolt simply passed right through the cloud that did not dissipate at all. The celestial saurian then tried a physical approach, swiping her claws at the galaxy-like blanket, but the good energy and prayers caused a violent reaction as Maleficent screamed from her perch on Space Godzilla! Her evil aura and being could not handle touching the holy blanket, and thus ordered her host to back away. There was nothing she could do.

The blue blanket from the heavens, energy woven from the prayers of others all around the globe and touched by the Author Himself, split off and covered the monsters. Godzilla's eyes were barely open, but they quickly shot up when he felt the strange energy flowing through him. He had recognized it before, the same kind of awesome and incredible power that he felt and unleashed on his adversary those many years ago! Little Godzilla squeaked in delight as he felt the blanket wrap around him, and his spines flashed a brilliant blue as he felt his radiation and health levels sky-rocket to the heavens!

King Caesar was struggling to get free from his prison, same with Jet Jaguar. Gigan was upon them, but the cyborg's sensors sensed the unusual energy that was coming towards them. The half-animal/machine hybrid touched the alien anomaly, but no reaction. It would seem that his metallic part saved him from that shocking feeling that Maleficent experienced. But when he saw the energy start to wrap, almost smother the imprisoned monsters… Gigan screeched in horror and wonder as he saw the two Earth Defenders get healed up quickly! King Caesar let out a roar of power as his body was absorbing the prayers of love, safety and strength. He pushed with all of his might, and soon burst free from his crystal cage! His fur was mended back together, the scars and other such damage that was delivered by Gigan was almost gone, and he felt more alive than ever before!

Jet Jaguar's systems absorbed the energy, and his soul plus energy output systems were now shooting through the roof! With a loud yell of strength and victory, he burst free from the crystal confinements! Jet Jaguar's metal armor was now glowing with a glean/shine that looked like he got fresh off of the assembly line! His normally-dull blue eyes were now flooded with power, and his soul was bursting with so much positive emotions and strength it almost made him dizzy. He did a quick systems check, and the computer voice within his brain reported, "_**Functionality of systems are beyond 100%, if even possible! All form modes are functioning at optimum efficiency and… reporting! New ability and form unlocked, designs previously not within host! Recommending we explore new form and ability now!**_". Jet Jaguar was stunned to hear that he had a new ability and form, one that was unlocked due to the amazing surge of energy from the blanket that was now gone!

As the forces of Good cheered and went wild at seeing their monster allies back in action, they saw that the cursed beings of Maleficent were twitching uncontrollably and their crystal ornaments flashing brilliantly! The jewels in their foreheads also pulsed wildly, indicating that something freaky was happening with their creator at the moment. Many were hoping that this new development would work highly in their favor now.

Team 4 still stood on the high top part of the castle, until Vidia came in on the scene. The Fast Flying-fairy was carrying a large clear vial the size of a basketball, again showcasing that pixies were stronger than they looked. Inside the vial was a liquid that was a fiery orange color, like magma. She said to the others, "Here it is! Chris managed to finish the **Separate Mind** potion, and it's all ready to go! All we need to do is sprinkle every last bit of on Space Godzilla's head, and it should separate the consciousness of Maleficent from it. The only problem is, we need to get that witch off from its host head in order for the potion to really work.".

The group started to formulate any kind of plan that would get Maleficent to take the bait in order to get herself off from Space Godzilla. But sadly, nothing started to come to mind. However, that was when Mama Odie came to the rescue. The wily mature African-American woman looked at Godzilla, who's spines were now flashing a brilliant blue color as he roared loudly at his half-sister, than down below to where Genie, Elsa and the others were at. She smiled and exclaimed, "Sweet Lord above, that's it! I believe I have the perfect plan, and bait, in order to make that witch vamoose off of that lizard's head! Here, I'll tell ya'll!".

She brought everyone together in a group huddle, whispered her plan to all, and one by one, each and every one within Team 4 accepted the idea. Taking the vial from Vidia, Regina told everyone to follow her downstairs and back to the ground floor. They had heroes and heroines to gather together once again, but this time with a sure-fire drive to win!

As the group made their way down to the castle, a song rose up from the throats of Team 4 as they hurried down to put Mama Odie's plans into action!

* * *

_**We were on the ropes, we were hanging on by a bare thread…**_

_**Now it seems that Heaven has come to help us pull ahead!**_

_**No matter what comes our way, we will fight to save the day!**_

_**Backs to the wall, options running out! But hey, that is okay…**_

_**We're not gonna lose this bout!**_

_**{Never give in! Never give in to hopelessness!**_

_**When you continue to fight and hope, you will surely be blessed!**_

_**Never give in! Never lose the will to pull on through!**_

_**No matter what happens or comes my way, I will never lose faith when I am with you!**_

_**Never give in!}**_

_**Remember the lessons and trials that made us strong!**_

_**When you put your faith in good &amp; love, you can't go wrong.**_

_**Drive poison out from your mind, never let anything negative drag you behind!**_

_**Stand tall and true, get ready for the fight! No matter the odds…**_

_**We're doing this right!**_

_**{Never give in! Never slow down or stop your drive!**_

_**Fight for what is right makes you feel alive!**_

_**Never give in! Never let up, or give evil an inch!**_

_**Call on your friends, they will help you out in a pinch!**_

_**Never give in!}**_

_**We may come from different worlds, different backgrounds and different styles!**_

_**But when we all come together, it turns out to be a good kind of wild!**_

_**We are going to rush ahead and make a final stand!**_

_**All of us are never going to give in until we save this land!**_

_**{Never give in! Never give in!**_

_**Never give in! Never… give… IN!}**_

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Thank you God and Jesus once again for helping me finish this chapter! It was not easy, but it was done! Thank you! And thank you to everyone again for your reviews and such!

Godzilla and the Earth Defenders are back in action, the forces of Maleficent turned away &amp; now going a bit haywire as it seems, and also new powers/abilities are granted to not only Godzilla but to the other monsters too! Care to guess on what they are? Hehehehe… you will see in the next chapter! Only about three more chapters to go; one more, and two epilogues! Hope you all like it!

Now for the questions: If you were with Maximus, Zarina, Pascal and Buizel, how would you deal with the enemies? What would you say or do to Maleficent &amp; Space Godzilla upon seeing them use their telekinetic powers on Godzilla? What kind of advice would you give to Mushu after he was knocked out? What kind of plan do you think Mama Odie has in mind after seeing the situation? And finally… what would YOUR idea be in trying to get Maleficent off of Space Godzilla's head?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	44. Chapter 44

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Happy holidays and Merry Christmas! I hope all of you had a good time this week, especially those that had Finals at either high school or college. In any case, just want to thank you all for the reviews, comments, and also ideas you have sent me through Private Messaging! I really appreciate it all.

Also, want to thank God and Jesus again for helping me in coming through with this story! I owe so much to Him, and also glad I did what I did in the previous chapter in bringing Him and His Son in my story. I saw a drop in views and visits to my story, but it matters little to me.

Okay now! In this chapter, this is the climax! The big finale! The end-all game between the forces of Evil and Good! Maleficent, Space Godzilla and Gigan taking on a revitalized Godzilla, Little Godzilla, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar! Plus the many humans, animals, fairies and trolls that have come together to defeat the most potent and formidable witch in all of Disney history!

This has been a good, long and wild ride in making this story. Really want to end it with a BANG, just like in my first novel! Hope you all enjoy this one!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters/characters that are owned by Toho, nor any of the characters and places that officially belong to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in this novel. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just credit and dues, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 44

It seemed that the battle at Copenhagen had tipped in favor towards the forces of Good, for the minions of Evil were taking a heavy blow from the incredible good energy/prayers that had come from above to give Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders a huge boost in recovery. Also, the magical vibrations coming from the blue energy had massively disrupted, even damaging, the foul magic that was coming from Maleficent. The _Cursed Minions_ were all standing still, just jerking their body parts wildly while remaining in one place, and the jewels in their foreheads were flashing like crazy! In the castle, several soldiers were fixing the hole in the ground while Captain Rissing, Meihui, Lord Milori, and more were now taking out the rest of the servants of the vile sorceress. Once everyone saw the enemy now inert but behaving erratically, Captain Rissing and King Hrok decided that a window of opportunity was open for them and decided to go on the offensive. Raven Rissing kept the soldiers working on the hole, while most of the remaining soldiers and allies started to get to work on bringing down the minions for good.

Anna and Meihui managed to bring down two minions together, the princess showing some strength in her as she pushed the enemy down while the Chinese beauty used her sword to flick the gemstones out from their foreheads. The living minions reverted back to normal, but they were brought down and chained up by King Hrok and Eugene. Lord Milori disabled and defeated three at once, using his swift speed and precise strength to flick off the jewels off of the foreheads of his adversaries. In a matter of moments, plus teamwork and coordination by the leaders, the entire horde was defeated! The deceased ones were put back to their respectful slumber, while the living Claw Crusher members were released from Maleficent's grasp… but now shackled &amp; chained up due to their status as the most notorious bandits of all.

Once the last living Claw Crusher member was rounded up and put with the others in a secure location, that is when Mama Odie and the rest of Team 4 made the scene! King Hrok called out, "Miss Odie?! Everyone?! What are you all doing back down here?!". The ruler of Denmark was glad to see them, more joyful when he saw that Regina's plan had worked in a way that made him more thankful to be a believer of miracles and more. But he was curious on why they were coming down to the battlefield.

Alice exclaimed, "Regina's plan worked! Everyone came through, and it seems that the Higher One is on our side! Godzilla and the others are getting better and stronger, while Maleficent and her forces are getting weaker!". The English-born mature woman saw the littered bodies of the formerly cursed minions, and hope to never see a sight like that ever again. But for now, she pushed down queasy, morbid thoughts out of her mind.

Anna was very glad to hear that, and also pleased that her friends were okay. She was worried about them due to that they were prime targets, but it seemed that luck &amp; blessings were on their side as they did not have a scratch on them. She inquired, "Okay, we made Maleficent and the space monsters weaker. Where do we…? Hey, what is Vidia carrying?".

The pixie answered that herself, "It's the **Separate Mind** potion that Chris finished up! All we need to do is separate Maleficent from Space Godzilla's head, sprinkle all of this elixir over the space lizard's head, and… voilà! The witch's consciousness will separate from Space Godzilla's head, and she will be forced to construct a magical body to contain her mind. And that is when we strike!".

Eugene asked on how they were going to get the crafty sorceress down from her safety perch, and that is when Mama Odie answered. She stated, "I got myself a plan that will require everyone here to do their part! But we need Elsa and the others for this too! Can anyone tell Team 1 to come back home?".

A familiar voice called out from behind, "Allow me to take care of that little detail, Mama Odie!". The group turned to see that coming their way was Eden and Tinkerbell. The two magical beings looked like they had come from a war-zone, which was not far off. The duo had managed to protect the soldiers when Maleficent had Space Godzilla destroy the catapults and Ballista arrow-shooters, but they did not escape unscathed. The explosions did cut and singe their bodies and clothing, but only did superficial damage.

Eden swirled and twirled about, transforming into a green version of what many called a Jedi Knight. She wore unusual robes, with a cylinder-shaped metal object hanging at her side which was a lightsaber. Though it was more of a prop than anything else, but the others did not need to know that. She reached out towards the castle and spoke, "Genie, we need you all here. Please come to the castle quickly!". It seemed that Eden was using her own style/way of the mythical Force that was popular in the movie series that she saw with Genie and their son Robin a couple of weeks ago, a series called _Star Wars_.

In a couple of minutes, a large flash of magical energy was set off in the midst of the gathered group! Genie had arrived, and with him the rest of Team 1! He looked to Eden, who was still in her Jedi outfit and he spoke, "Ah, the Force is strong with my wife. Very good! Now, what is it that you need to tell all of us?". Before she could answer, they heard a voice call out to them from above them. They looked up at one of the front castle's ramparts, and saw that it was Rapunzel! The blonde beauty had her hair wrapped around a stone section of the wall, and was preparing to swing down to them.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" she called out before jumping off and swinging down to the crowd! Many of the males and females in the group gasped, impressed on the bravery and skill of the princess of Leylstad. Rapunzel landed gracefully on the ground in the midst of her friends/allies, and looked up to where her hair was still tied to. King Hrok and the others were confused, until they saw that coming next was Amanda the sorceress. The young lady smirked and slid down on the long, but very strong/resilient hair of Rapunzel, landing gracefully beside the blonde woman. She turned and waved her hand, using a small amount of wandless magic to undo the knot in Rapunzel's hair on top of the stone rampart so the hair could be free. Even without her wand, the magic-user of Copenhagen could still use her gifts even if they were vastly limited at the moment.

Eugene went to his wife and asked, "Rapunzel, why are you here?! I thought you were going to stay down below and look after the wounded warriors?!". The princess smiled at her husband and answered that everything was okay for the moment down in the Healing chambers and the Resting chambers. Queen Gunnvor and the Seasonal Ministers of Neverland were still working and healing the wounded Mountain trolls, and that Maximus and her animal friends were on guard duty along with King Hrok's defenders.

Amanda put in, "We did have some… problems earlier, but that is all taken care of. Zarina told us that something was happening above, and that we should be there to see it. She said that it was a feeling that… well, she couldn't describe completely. But she said that it was something not to be ignored, so we went.". And coming out from her hair was said pixie, who flew into the air and was joined by Vidia and Tinkerbell. It seemed that something much more potent and forceful was at work now, almost all of the Players gathered together once more.

Meihui went to Genie and asked, "Genie, did you see Mushu? Is he alright?! Is he with you?!". The cool blue dude smirked a little and held out his right hand, which was in a fist. He opened it to reveal that in it was Mushu, still in his small form but alive and breathing. The Chinese woman made a small gasp of delight and scooped up the red dragon. Genie explained that before he and the others left to answer Eden's call, he spotted the little guardian down near where Gigan and his new opponents were at. He looked a little worse for wear, but still kicking.

Mushu woke up from his little nap, and gazed at Meihui until his vision kicked back to normal. He said, "Huh? Oh… Oh! Hey girl! How you doing? Ummm… what's happening right now?". The Fa family guardian was still embarrassed that his ego got the better of him, and was hoping that his protégé would not find out about his little slip-up in his fight against Gigan. Meihui simply smiled and replied that she was glad to see that he was okay.

Mama Odie clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. She spoke, "Okay, ya'll! We got everyone here, and that is good! Now, I got us a plan that may get that crazy witch Maleficent down from her safety stool on Space Godzilla's head! For it to work, I need Elsa and Genie.". The Ice Queen and the crazy magical comedian were curious and a bit puzzled on what Mama Odie had in mind.

The elderly African-American woman told them that they were going to be bait to lure Maleficent in, since their magic was so powerful and potent at the moment. She put in that the evil sorceress would be desperate to regain some magical strength, since more than likely the prayers and good energy that came down earlier really hurt and drained her of some of her magic. And that no matter how refined or patient a person was, they would be very desperate in regaining back strength, especially in a critical battle such as the one they were all in.

Mama Odie finished it, "I can feel you ain't the kind to be a damsel in distress, like in the storybooks child. But we need you and Genie to give a performance of a lifetime! 'Cause if Maleficent and Space Godzilla get wise and retreat, and that metal monster of theirs goes with them, we may never get another chance. So please darlin… please swallow your pride for now, and go with my idea.". Elsa was indeed wary of this plan that Mama Odie had, even though she had yet to fully tell it. Indeed, the Ice Queen did not like being a damsel in distress, such as in the fairy tales she had read with her sister years ago. More than anything, she wished to battle Maleficent head-on with all of her ice power at the rein.

Yet, she saw felt that the African-American woman was correct in her sayings. That if Maleficent and the space monsters retreated, it would mean a disaster for the world at large and this battle would have been for nothing for the forces of Good. They needed to defeat Maleficent here and now, once and for all! She looked down at the small voodoo-user and replied, "Okay, Mama Odie. You're right, I don't like being the damsel in distress. But… if it's to bring a complete and total end to that witch and the space monsters, I'll swallow my pride and do it.". Anna and the others breathed a sigh of relief, many impressed that the Ice Queen was agreeing to play a part that she did not really want to play.

Mama Odie did a little jump for joy and stated, "Yahoo! That's my girl! Thank you very much child! Now all of ya'll, gather around and I'll tell you how we gonna trap that wicked witch!". The entire group, animals included as even Sven was there. The reindeer had opted to hang back a bit with the other soldiers, not like a coward but to see on when he would be needed. Like last time when all of them had banded together to take down Hans.

Every hero and heroines listened to Mama Odie's plan, hoping that her crazy scheme would work.

* * *

~Outside of the castle~

While the voodoo magic-user was making her trap a reality, Maleficent and Space Godzilla were having a tough time with their foe Godzilla and his son! The sorceress could only snarl and sneer as she tried to bring the King of the Monsters to his knees once more, only to find that was now near impossible. Not only was Godzilla re-energized by the good energy that blanketed him and got absorbed into his being, he was now immune to her psychic-like attacks. When Space Godzilla tried to use her telekinetic ability on the saurian, that was nullified as the green energy waves hit some sort of barrier that surrounded her half-brother. Godzilla did not waste any time as he was now full of life, and amazingly love just like before sixteen years ago, and charged directly at Space Godzilla! His son did the same, more like waddling over fast, but the brave little guy came in with all he had!

The King of the Monsters got into close-quarters combat with his half-sister and Maleficent, his huge maw opening to roar and bite at the base of the large crystal shoulder areas while he used his hefty bulk to ram into the celestial saurian! He was also using his claws and arms to deliver slash and punch/push attacks, sparks flying as he started to rain heavy infliction damage to Space Godzilla! While the crystal shoulders were still resilient and tough, they started to form more cracks and fractures! It seemed that Eden and Tinkerbell's ballista arrows and catapults did do enough damage to the crystal's base earlier, as did the cannon fire that Kassandra started as well before she lost the two flying vessels. Godzilla's body was now radiating not only nuclear energy, but also the good energy from before that revived him, so when he and Space Godzilla's bodies collided, sparks rose up and damage was done to both the space monster and Maleficent!

Little Godzilla was also getting into the fray, latching onto Space Godzilla's right leg and biting down on the appendage as best he could! The prayers and good energy from the people, and the Higher One above, gave to him a surge of bravery and strength like nothing he had ever felt before! He squeaked loudly, trying to roar just like his father, and continued to bite down hard on Space Godzilla's thick leg. The celestial saurian roared in pain and annoyance, looking down briefly and trying to kick the little monster away. The son of Godzilla would not have it, being sent away but not falling down. His spines flashed blue briefly, and he unleased not his usual radioactive bubbles… but a thin, powerful stream of blue fire! It connected with Space Godzilla's side, causing a screech of pain from both the space monster and Maleficent!

Little Godzilla had just done a perfect shot of his father's infamous _Radiation Death Breath_!

Godzilla looked down, roaring at his son in stating that he was proud of him for finally doing his most potent of abilities. He turned his attention back to Space Godzilla, who tried to push him back with her strength and magical bolts of lightning that were coming from the evil creature that was on her forehead. The Earth Defender growled in annoyance, as the magic was now more of an insect bite rather than the formidable power it once was. It seemed that the blue, good energy that was absorbed earlier granted him a near-immunity to the lightning bolts. He still felt them, but they were not as potent as before. Godzilla roared again, swinging around and delivering a strong tail swipe attack on his celestial relative! Little Godzilla ducked his head as to avoid the tail when it would come around to him. The attack connected, and sent Space Godzilla and Maleficent back a distance. The space monster roared in anger, as did the sorceress, before they saw a sight that made them worry greatly.

Godzilla was preparing for another powerful attack, one that he utilized sixteen years ago!

The King of the Monsters situated himself, stomping his feet into the ground as well as slamming his tail down hard behind him. He was anchoring himself, gathering all of his energy for his ultimate attack! But this time, it wasn't his red _Finishing Breath_ that he was preparing to do. It was the second ultimate technique that he gained last time he was here… the _Pristine Breath_! His dorsal spines started to glow, but not blue or red. They were sporting a deep platinum-color, and small golden lightning bolts were jumping up at random along the spines. Little Godzilla backed away a little, but the small monster was in awe on what his father was doing. Maleficent saw what the saurian was preparing to do, her eyes wide as she had seen the technique before first-hand sixteen years ago. She exclaimed to her host, "Quickly, bring up the crystal shield!". Space Godzilla roared and forming in front of her was the near-transparent crystalline shield, which was impenetrable.

Until now.

Godzilla opened his maw and let out a flame pillar that was a deep platinum color with a thin but strong lightning bolt rings encircling the energy beam! On the front stone ramparts were small cameras that were installed by Genie and Eden secretly some time ago, recording every bit of the action that took place outside so they could have a visual memory of this historic battle later on. In DVD and VHS, of course. And the soldiers who were still up on the ramparts watched in awe as the saurian unleashed his second ultimate technique! It would be committed to their memories forever more. Maleficent and Space Godzilla saw that within the beam were the images of four determined human women; the forms and faces of Regina, Alice, Anna and Elsa! The newly-colored fire breath struck the crystal shield, which lasted only for a second or two before breaking on through with pure, raw power! Space Godzilla let out a shriek of rage and pain as the beam struck her chest, sending her flying back greatly before landing with a resounding THUD sound that echoed for miles around!

Maleficent was sorely angry now, her patience that she had accumulated within the black hole during Space Godzilla's rapid evolution creation was now at its breaking point. She snarled softly as she spoke to herself, "I need to get away from this place… from him! He and that blasted brat have too much power now, and my own magic is fading fast! I need to retreat and recharge, somewhere that these fools can't find me! It will require a vast majority of my own magic to even attempt a teleport spell, but I see no other choice than…". Her words died upon her lips when she felt an enormous amount of magical energy coming from the castle. She felt for a moment that it was pure magical essence, the kind that she could safely absorb and make her stronger. It was at the center of the castle, where she believed her minions were at.

Maleficent thought, 'I wish not to leave the safety of my perch on Space Godzilla… but there is little choice in the matter. Godzilla damages me unknowingly thanks to his new power, and I am sorely in need of replenishing. I sense no others around this magical source, so… I assume it will be safe for me to go towards the castle and replenish my strength.'. She looked to see Godzilla and his son stalking towards her and Space Godzilla, and decided that the space monster would be alright with her for a few moments. She detached herself from the crest of the celestial saurian, and flew fast towards King Hrok's castle.

* * *

~At the castle~

When she arrive at the King of Denmark's abode, she saw that large stone squares and such scattered all over the place. Destruction was evident, and she felt a bit of pride rising up as she believed it was the work of her _Cursed Minions_. She did find it a bit odd that she could not sense them, or even see them as no one was even present. She assumed that they were inside the castle, causing devastation and turning more of the people within the structure into her slaves. The witch walked towards the center of the battered estate, and what caught her eyes caused them to widen slightly.

Situated underneath a pile of rather large stones was Elsa, the Ice Queen that was radiating magic like nothing before! The beautiful queen of Arendelle looked to be knocked unconscious, pinned down by the large square stones. Maleficent chuckled softly to herself and said, "My, my. This seems rather too good to be true. A powerful magic wielder like myself, brought down low by a mere falling debris. Tsk, tsk, tsk… and such strong ice magic I feel from her. She can certainly give me the power I need to truly crush Godzilla and the other monsters easily. Walked towards the center of the area where Elsa lay… not sensing at all that others were hiding and waiting behind the pillars, nooks, crannies &amp; other places that were dark and away from the prying eyes of Maleficent.

The sorceress got closer to the seemingly unconscious Elsa, her staff extended to start the process of draining the beautiful mortal of her precious magical energy. When the tip started to glow green, that is when the trap was sprung!

One of the stone blocks that had pinned Elsa down actually formed a face that was grinning wide, a small goatee beard underneath said grin. Maleficent's eyes widened in surprise, even more so when the stone spoke up, "Gotcha!". The gathered stones up and around the talking one, shaping and shifting to become a blue body that was Genie! Said blue cool dude was now dressed like a WWF wrestler, similar to the one called Shawn Michaels a.k.a. The Heartbreak Kid! He grabbed the stunned witch and delivered a belly-to-belly suplex, crashing them both into the stone floor! Maleficent let out a screech of anger and pain, quickly flying away from the transformed entity.

However, her flight was interrupted when she hit something as she tried to go over the area. She was repelled back to the ground hard, and she looked up to see that a shimmering shield of sort was up. It was preventing her from leaving! A firm voice called out, "I don't believe you will be able to escape our trap now, witch.". Maleficent turned around and saw that standing beside Genie was a revitalized Elsa! The Snow Queen had a firm look on her face, showing that she was all business now and ready for a fight if need be. Her enhanced ice powers was making itself apparent, a bellow of icy fog coming from under her feet as she was ready to rumble.

The vile magic-user soon sported a small grin as she stated, "Ah, you were playing the part of a mere decoy. I have to say, it rather suits you to be a damsel in distress. Hehehe…". She was trying to goad the ruler of Arendelle into flying into a rage, to make a mistake in letting negative emotions flow through her. Elsa merely raised an eyebrow, seeing right through Maleficent's ploy.

The Ice Queen remarked, "Maybe… if I was with playing with my future husband. But for now, it was necessary to do it. And also, if you believe that it's just me and Genie going to fight you… than you are sadly mistaken. Or is it that you cannot sense my friends around you?". Maleficent's eyes widened a little, and her instincts told her to turn around. Just in time as Azad had leapt out of the shadows, his family scimitar blazing white hot with flames that were equal to dragon fire! The sorceress leapt out of the way of the strike, but had to evade again when a blue electrical staff shot forth from the shadows and almost got her! Malak now revealed herself, her brother going to her.

Genie smirked and stated in an over-exaggerated voice like the classic heroes of old, "We're a little more clever than you realized, evil woman! Our other magical friends put a special shield over this place so you can't escape like normal, managed to block your magical senses to hide all of our other friends from you. And now… you're staying right here for good!". Maleficent was starting to get a little nervous as Genie pointed out on why she was unable to sense Azad and Malak earlier until they acted, and why she was unable to leave the area. And after his last statement, she was a bit puzzled on what he meant.

That is… until she heard a whooshing sound, and saw Carpet fly out from the castle at speeds that he never reached before, streaking towards Space Godzilla who was still down! And he was carrying two passengers on his being, Vidia and Tinkerbell… carrying the potion that would spell her doom!

Maleficent had a feeling in her gut that the flying rug was up to no good, and was about to use her magic to transform herself into a wraith of sort to try and fly out through intangibility. However, she was stopped in mid-transformation when Elsa shot forth her hand and froze the lower part of her form! The Ice Queen spoke up, "None of your sly tricks and deceit will work here, witch! Time for you to see the true power of good and light!". Coming from all over the square area that made up the Main Courtyard were her friends, family and companions. Maleficent saw all of her enemies emerge from the darkness that sheltered them, and saw that all of them meant business in defeating her.

The evil sorceress let out a screech of power, tapping more into her reserves to free herself from the ice. The frozen water was melted off quickly in a flash of green-black fire that sprung out from Maleficent's being like a bonfire, and the witch let out a radial electrical attack from her being that knocked some of the heroes and heroines off of their feet! Those that managed to evade the attack charged forward to counter Maleficent, and that was Queen Clarion and her fellow ruler Lord Milori! The small but potent beings circled around the evil witch and started to fire beams of magic at her. While the black sorceress absorbed some of the magical essences, she was only able to take in a small portion since this particular kind of pixie magic held goodness and light, the kind that really hurt her. So she was being damaged more than being healed.

Maleficent growled as she tried to swat the natives of Neverland out of the sky, "Argh! You little vermin! Away with you!". Queen Clarion and her icy companion continued the assault on the witch, than quickly flew away when someone charged in fast at Maleficent from her left flank. The witched turned around to see that it was Captain Rissing and Eugene, both wielding new double-edged sword and leaping to execute a flying downward strike on her! Maleficent used her cloak as a shield, using again her magical reserves to harden the black cloth to become like a shield. The swords made a large CLANG sound against the cape, showing that it did not strike her body. But that the royal captain and the prince kept up the assault, executing powerful slash attacks that kept Maleficent on the defense.

This kept up for a few moments, both men delivering powerful slash attacks at Maleficent until the witch got tired of the assault and unleashed a strong magical shockwave that knocked them back a few feet. The witch was about to try again in turning herself into something intangible so she could go through the barrier, but was set again by more foes. Hearing hoof beats, she turned around to see that coming fast towards her was Sven the reindeer! And on his back was Anna and Kristoff, both ready to fight. She laughed and exclaimed, "You really think you can defeat me in this sort of manner?!". Shortly after saying that, she felt two powerful kicks connect with her backside, sending her flying towards the reindeer's antlers! It was due to Regina and Alice, who had snuck behind the witch and delivered a forceful kick each to her blind side! Eden had increased their physical strength with magic, though it was temporary at the moment which was fine by them.

Maleficent let out an angry and undignified yell as she sailed in the air, and landed hard within Sven's antlers. The powerful animal let out a neigh, bucking Maleficent's body in his horns before rearing up and sent the witch off into the air. Anna exclaimed, "Take this, you witch!". She then threw a circular shield that she found within the castle, the large metal disc spinning in the air and connecting with Maleficent's mid-section! It knocked the wind out of her, and sent her spiraling down to the ground. Kristoff got off of his friend and charged towards the form of the sorceress, his enchanted pick axe ready to strike. Maleficent landed hard on the ground, but she recovered her wits quick enough to see Kristoff come in with a strong downward strike! She was incensed, there was no other way to describe it as the witch was now glowing in an ominous black-green aura.

She growled, "You… you… you pathetic FOOLS! You really think you can defeat me?! Me, the Mistress of All Evil! I was too merciful to let you all off last time! Now, I will burn not only your bodies, but your entire souls to ash! You will… ARGH!". Her promise of death died on her lips, as her aura also dimmed down. Her body was now covered in bright orange sparkles, and tiny bolts of orange lighting was dancing from one sprinkle to the next. Maleficent was now yelling, clutching her head as she seemed to be racked with pain.

Eden floated upwards, the barrier not affecting her, and saw that the top of Space Godzilla's head was also covered in orange sparkles of sort while the celestial saurian shrieked in pain. She smiled brightly and announced, "The plan worked! Carpet, Vidia and Tinkerbell did it!"

* * *

Earlier while the others were distracting Maleficent with Mama Odie's trap, Carpet and his pixie companions had zoomed over to where Space Godzilla was at. She was still in a prone position, lying on the ground while Godzilla and his son remained close by. Although down but not out, the King of the Monsters simply felt that attacking a downed opponent was not right. No honor or sport in it at all, so he was waiting for his half-sister to rise back up to continue the fight. This actually worked out in the trio's favor as they got close to Space Godzilla. Vidia whispered to Tink, "Okay, we're almost there! And luckily, it seems that being near this crystal lizard is not affecting our powers. It seems that only Little Godzilla has the ability to really amp up magic!". Tinkerbell showed that indeed, she was grateful and glad that their large enemy did not have any ability that affected them negatively.

When they reached the orange crest area of the celestial saurian's head, that is when they put their plan into action. The pixies crept up to the right edge of their flying rug companion, uncorked the vial that held the elixir, and started to sprinkle and spread the contents all over while Carpet flew around. The souped-up flying furniture tried to control his newfound speed, knowing that precision was needed here rather than velocity. As soon as the potion hit the air, it turned into a fine powdered substance that spread out all over the place. It took a few minutes to spread the special liquid all over the area, but soon it was done. Every last drop was dunked all over Space Godzilla's head… and that is when the chain reaction started when magical elixir met celestial and radiation energy!

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Okay Carpet, let's go! As fast as you can!". The fairies could fly under their own power, but… well, when will they ever have the chance to ride on their friend again? Carpet took off at his top speed now that their mission was completed! The trio left just in time to turn around, and see the magma-colored sparks flying off around the head of their enemy! Space Godzilla roared in pain as the substance started to take effect! She clutched her head as the sparkles seemed to push out from her skull a very black substance, an ooze that spoke volumes of evil and poison. The pixies and Carpet flinched at seeing such a large amount of ooze coming from Space Godzilla, and then the substance streaked towards the castle!

Carpet did a quick flip and dashed out of the way of the vile, icky substance as it streaked towards King Hrok's abode. Tinkerbell squinted her eyes to focus in on what the ooze was heading towards, and saw that it was Maleficent! She stated loudly, "That must be Maleficent's consciousness! The rest of her is heading towards her magical construct body! Come on, we got to tell the others!". Carpet nodded and with every fiber and energy in his body, streaked like a purple comet towards where the others were at!

* * *

Back in the castle, Maleficent was clutching her head still and her body was spasming in pain as the effects of the **Separate Mind** potion was in full effect. The evil sorceress was trying her best to deal with the pain, but she was unaccustomed to feeling such effects. Usually, it would be her dishing out misery and pain to others. The group was waiting, looking at their foe twisting around in agony and planning on what to do next. Anna and Elsa were formulating an idea on how to attack their foe next, when they heard a voice coming from above. It was a familiar one that cried out, "EVERYONE, INCOMING OOZE!". The two looked up, as did the rest when they heard that it was Tinkerbell's voice.

Upon looking up, they saw the same vile substance that had exited from Space Godzilla and said substance quickly and harshly slammed into Maleficent! The witch's cries were muffled as the thick gunk covered her completely.

Carpet landed between Malak and Azad, and the prince of Agrabah inquired on what was going on. Vidia answered, "That black gunk came from Space Godzilla's head after we spread that potion all over it! I think it's the rest of Maleficent's consciousness!". Now that was good news for all to hear, since it meant that now their foe was completely cut off from escaping into anything now. Her source of both power and defense was now severed from her! All watched as the ooze was slowly being absorbed by the magical construct that was Maleficent's body, and soon it vanished while the black-hearted sorceress was panting loudly and tiredly.

She glared hatefully at the group, her eyes locked in on the sorcerer Christopher who was standing nearby with a smirk on his face. She whispered with such venom and malice, "What… what did you to do to me?!".

He replied, "It wasn't just me alone, witch. It was a team effort. You are not affected by a simple but effective elixir that has now cut off any and all link to your space monster. Plus, it ejected your entire consciousness from it and is now part of your magical constructed body. You have nowhere else to run, nor can you possess anybody anymore. Your mind and everything else about you is all gathered back inside of that shell you made.". Maleficent could hardly believe that they had come up with an effective tactic.

Queen Elsa spoke, "It is over, Maleficent. Your arrogance cost you victory, and more over… cost you your existence.".

The evil witch being angry… now that was the understatement of the century! She started to glow black and green, her aura flaring as she was calling every last bit of magic that was within her constructed body. Her eyes glowed bright with the green flames of pure hatred and malice, not even having pupils anymore but a solid light-green iris color. Her voice became otherworldly, like it truly belonged from someone from the pits of Hell! She stated, "**IF I MUST PERISH NOW… I WILL AT LEAST TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!**". She let loose a ring of fire that cut off everyone from retreating, green flames that licked and reached for the sky high above.

But no one flinched or looked like they wanted to retreat. Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Captain Raven Rissing, Genie, Eden, Meihui, Mushu, Håvard, Prince Azad, Princess Malak, Carpet, Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, Mama Odie, King Hrok, Queen Clarion, Vidia, Tinkerbell, Lord Milori, Sven, Kristoff, Regina, Alice, Lady Beneditka, Amanda, and Christopher were all ready to settle the matter once and for all!

Mushu proclaimed, "Everyone… LET'S KICK THIS WITCH'S SORRY BEHIND!". And that is when they all attacked!

Meihui and her dragon guardian came in first, the Chinese beauty coming at Maleficent with a flying thrust kick! The witch waved her staff to swat her aside, but to her amazement Meihui actually landed on said object! The sorceress looked at the young lady, who smirked and actually ran a little on the length of the black staff and delivered a Flask Kick-like move with her left foot connecting with Maleficent's chin! That maneuver really stunned the evil magic-user, who was reeling in pain from the surprise technique. Mushu followed up by blasting Maleficent with four quick fireball attacks that connected with her midsection! While normal flames would not harm Maleficent, dragon fire was another and the witch was stunned by the four volleyball-sized orbs of power.

The duo from China fell back, and that is when Azad, Raven, and Kristoff attacked! The prince of Agrabah delivered a swift vertical slash attack with his fire scimitar, cutting into his opponent deeply before retreating. Raven ran up and slashed at Maleficent's face a couple of times before he too fell back. And Kristoff came in with a powerful downward swing that tore a good gash into the evil sorceress's front side! Maleficent was screaming angrily from the attacks, not quick enough to halt them. Her magic was healing her body, but at the same time draining her own self. Already, her body was gradually starting to get wavy, like a mirage image when one had been in the heat for too long.

Maleficent let out a yell of primal fury as she launched concentrated magical blasts at the three men, the trio using whatever speed and agility they had to evade the deadly bolts. The ticked-off magic user would have continued the assault, but she was once again thwarted by the forces of Good. Carpet came in and swiftly flew around her, creating a small tornado effect that really disoriented the evil being as she felt like a leaf in a twister. After a few moments, the flying rug decided to not press his luck and flew away, ceasing the twister attack. Maleficent took a moment to try and regain herself, and that is when she was tied up by the golden, strong strands of Rapunzel's hair! The princess from Leylstad smirked and exclaimed, "Okay everyone, go on in!".

Coming in fast was Mama Odie, Eden, Anna, and Malak! The princess of Agrabah did a mighty yell and swung her staff at Maleficent, doing a physical blow and shocking her with many volts of electricity! Thankfully, Rapunzel's hair conducted magic and not electricity, making the young lady safe from electrocution. The wicked woman gave off a scream of pain and anger from the attack, and Malak backed off so that Anna and Eden would attack. The wife of Genie and princess of Arendelle started to punch away at Maleficent's face and upper-body like mad boxing women, their fists flying wildly but connecting with their foe. After a few minutes of this, the duo backed away and let Mama Odie have a shot. The surprisingly springy mature African-American woman gave a shout of laughter as she charged in, leapt up, and delivered a powerful SMACK to the face of Maleficent with her light-tipped club that had been charged with Light magic!

Maleficent gave out another primal yell and charged up her evil aura, Rapunzel feeling the strands of her golden hair being burned off. She felt the evil magic now coursing through her hair, but luckily Eden cut the parts off before they could travel any further down. Rapunzel lost 10 feet of hair, but luckily the remaining blonde locks were safe and intact. The enraged magic-user shot out multiple tongues of evil green flames at her foes, who ran about to not get hit by the wicked-looking fire. Fortunately, help came in the form of Lady Beneditka and her apprentice Håvard. The two used their magical pendants to summon forth the rocks that littered the area to be used as shields, the heroes and heroines hiding behind the summoned stones which blocked Maleficent's attack. The witch kept the attack on both her left and right sides, trying to burn through the stone shields. Her form was now really showing to get wavy, her magical reserves now only at half-full/empty status.

Prince Eugene, King Hrok, Amanda and Christopher decided to get into the game now! Both sorcerer and good sorceress put the two royal men in spheres of protection, energy shields that were a light blue color. This would keep them safe from the flames, but only for a few moments until they burst. The two were not at full power due to their staves being damaged, but that was all that was needed. Eugene and Hrok leapt out from the stone shields, and charged at Maleficent! The witch tried to burn them, but the magical shields held up as promise. They did burst when they leapt at Maleficent, but that was okay. King Hrok delivered a strong downward slash with his royal sword, which was double-edged and sharp to the touch. Prince Eugene got in a good swing with a morningstar mace that was in his hand, which connected with Maleficent's face! The two attacks did damage to the witch, who stumbled back from the attacks. This time around, her wounds did not heal but that made her even more angry than ever.

She exclaimed while her body was still wavy, mirage-like, "**YOU LITTLE INSECTS! YOU VERMIN! I AM THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL! I WILL END YOU ALL!**". She started to focus the rest of her power at the center of her body, a green-black flame orb emerging from her midsection the size of an SUV vehicle! The witch was chanting softly, focusing all of her remaining magic and life force into the orb. She was preparing to send the entire castle out with a bang, should the projectile fire and connect with the ground! If it landed, the flame orb would explode and decimate everything in half a mile radius!

Everyone backed away from the now suicidal Maleficent… but two calmly stood their ground, ready to end it! It was Queen Elsa and Genie, both major powerhouses ready to end Maleficent's actions and her existence at the same time. Elsa charged and gathered a majority of her ice magic, a sphere of ice-blue energy forming in her palms. She brought her hands together, and the magic combined to now form an icy-blue orb that was about the size of a pick-up truck! Genie, now dressed in a white karate gi with a red band of sort tied around the top of his head, started to gather much of his own phenomenal cosmic power into his hands. Said hands were cupped together, ready to unleash the power that the blue friend of Aladdin and Jasmine was building up.

Genie exclaimed in a mock-serious tone, "Hiyah! You will not have your way, evil creature! My _Cosmic Ball_ will end you for sure!". Even when the situation was grave and all, it seemed Genie always tried to get a joke or funny crack out of anything.

Queen Elsa opened her eyes, which were shining a brilliant light-blue/white color as she was pulling a vast majority of her ice power out! Focusing, concentrating it on a single spot! She glared hard at Maleficent and spoke, "In the name of Arendelle and the all the lands that cry out for peace… for my family and friends… especially Godzilla the King of the Monsters… YOU ARE THROUGH!".

Maleficent leapt up into the air, just shy of the barrier that was keeping her in still, and launched her projectile! Elsa and Genie looked up, and then shot their own projectiles at it! Genie let out a loud, "_COSMIC-DOKEN_!" as hurled his magical weapon out. The evil orb made contact with Elsa's ice beam and Genie's orb, an immense shockwave happening and the projectiles battling it out to see which of the greater power would win. Maleficent let out a roar of power as she tried to push her destructive orb down more, but it was of little use. The ice beam and cosmic orb were gaining ground steadily, as the Ice Queen and Cool Blue Dude steadily pressed on. Maleficent's form was now half-gone, her lower half dissolving like mist in the warm afternoon sun.

Elsa saw the crazed, desperate struggle of the vile witch who had caused much grief for a lot of people. She spoke, "You waited many millennia, many eons to try and get your revenge… all that was for nothing. This is the end, Maleficent! Be gone, by royal command of Queen Elsa of Arendelle!". She and Genie gave the final push, and their shots decimated the green-black flame orb like it was wet paper before it continued streaking towards their real target… Maleficent! The witch screamed as she was pushed past the barrier, which shattered due to the raw magical might being let out by Elsa and Genie! Her form was being frozen, and disintegrating at the same time, which was a fascinating sight! The evil sorceress let out one final scream, which echoed everywhere… than the ice and cosmic power collided high in the air and exploded, much like a firework in the sky!

It was a brilliant sight to behold, and also one that signified something significant… Maleficent was completely erased! She was gone for good!

Many of the heroes and heroines, plus the soldiers cheered and celebrated loudly as their enemy was obliterated completely! Anna raced to Elsa, giving her sister a large and warm sisterly hug, congratulating her on putting the finishing freeze on Maleficent. Kristoff and Sven joined the two, putting in their own congratulations. Elsa thanked them for the praise, Alice and Regina coming to them along with Captain Rissing in giving her their praise. One of them, however, made all the difference in her opinion. It was Prince Azad, who walked over to her. His sister, Eden and Carpet were congratulating Genie, who was now being kissed madly by his wife.

Azad spoke, "Elsa, you and Genie here finally put an end to the nightmare. Thank you very much! Though we all did our part, you two made the big difference! You should be proud of yourself. I know I am.". Elsa blushed, the kind words touching her mind and heart.

The Ice Queen replied, "Thank you Azad, everyone! But know this; though me and Genie delivered the final blow, it was thanks to the combined efforts of ALL of us that made this victory possible! All of us contributed in critical ways that brought an end to the nightmare known as Maleficent! So to every human, troll, pixie, animal and magic-user made all of this a reality! Especially the monsters!". Before she could finish, they all heard a roar and several resounding BOOMS that filled the land, making the earth shake and quake rather violently!

A solider up on the ramparts exclaimed, "Hey, everyone! You need to see on what is going on!". The group used various means to make to the ramparts so they could see the action, and what a sight they saw!

* * *

~With the monsters~

While the small heroes and heroines were doing their thing with Maleficent, Godzilla had been going to work on his space sibling while his son watched and learned. Space Godzilla was very much disoriented and unsteady, due to the being that had been with it since birth now gone. The celestial saurian did retain some of Maleficent's intelligence when it came to using her skills and abilities, but at the moment, she was very much dizzy and confused. Relying more on instinct than intellect. When the celestial saurian rose up, she roared at Godzilla and fired off her _Spiral Lighting_ breath again! Godzilla simply charged through it, paying no heed the red-yellow bolts of energy that kept on missing him. Due to her disorientation, Space Godzilla kept missing her mark. Once Godzilla was within striking distance, he reared back his left claw and let loose a solid claw slash/push attack! Space Godzilla staggered from the blow, and Godzilla continued the assault by spinning around and using a tail swipe technique that delivered quite a blow to Space Godzilla's chest!

The space monster shrieked as she was knocked back a ways, staggering due to the sheer blow of the tail swipe. She decided to copy Godzilla's technique, spinning around to use her own tail as a weapon. Alas, it seemed that she was a bit slow as Godzilla was still charged up by the good energy that seeped into him earlier. He caught the appendage, and held on tight as Space Godzilla was now struggling to get released from his hold. The space monster shrieked and roared, trying to get free but it was of little use. Godzilla roared loudly, then executed one of his oldest but still effective tactic to date. It was the _Up &amp; Down Slam_, where he would grab the opponent, and then lift him/her/it up and slam them down hard to the ground!

Godzilla's strength was magnified, and he was surprised slightly as he hefted his larger half-sister up with ease by the tail. Then he slammed her down to the earth, bringing her back down hard! The earth shook tremendously at the impact, and Godzilla repeated the process again three more times before flinging Space Godzilla away. He made sure to not throw his larger sibling towards the castle, Space Godzilla flying an impressive distance before crashing down to the ground. Upon impact, Space Godzilla succumbed to the damage that she had sustained all this time. The monster was knocked out completely, the only thing moving was her breathing chest.

The King of the Monsters saw that his foe was finished, and let out a victorious roar that shook the land and heavens! Little Godzilla also roared out loudly too, showcasing his energetic self by firing another thin but strong _Radiation Death Breath_! He and Godzilla had used up the last of the super-charged energy that gave them strength, both back at normal power. It would take some again for Little Godzilla to do his father's breath technique again, but for now… he was glad that the bad space monster was defeated, and that he at least did his father's infamous attack.

While the Godzilla family were having their own showdown of sorts, Gigan was getting his cyborg body getting handed to him by Jet Jaguar and King Caesar! As soon as they escaped from their crystal imprisonment, the duo started to really work over the space monster! Gigan may have had fun and enjoyment in slashing and kicking away at the Earth Defenders while they were helpless, now it was they that was kicking him around like a tin can! King Caesar had leapt at Gigan in a flying tackle takedown, paying little heed to the metal buzzsaw spikes on his stomach. The half-machine dinosaur let out a screech of pain and surprise at the attack, and King Caesar was not done there! The divine guardian beast quickly got to his feet, and hoisted his foe in the air like a WWF-pro wrestler! He then tossed Gigan towards Jet Jaguar, who caught him and quickly changed the position so that he drove the cyborg down to the ground in a piledriver move!

Gigan screeched once again in pain and humiliation, trying to get his senses together. He rose up, but was quickly set upon by Jet Jaguar. The android started to cut loose with some impressive martial arts moves! Not flashy or loud like in certain movies back in his own universe, but the kind that had substance and true strength behind it. He delivered a karate slash to the chest area of Gigan, knocking the cyborg back a bit, then followed up with a left roundhouse kick that connected to the side of the space monster! He was delivering attacks to the areas of Gigan that were vulnerable, not protected by any of his metal protrusions. Said monster tried to fight back, but every slash attack or kick was countered by Jet Jaguar.

The machine with a human soul exclaimed, "_You loved to hit me when I was defenseless! Now that I am free and more formidable than ever, you can't even properly defend yourself! What a waste… still, I am going to test my new form on you! Go… Supreme-form!_". His whole body soon started to glow with a silver sheen, having an aura while his whole being vibrated with energy and power! His new form, Supreme-form, was a combination of Monster and Titan-form. He would be in his current Monster-form, as he was now. But he would focus and concentrate all of the strength, energy and power from his Titan-form to be held all in that small frame. Due to the excess build-up of energy and power flowing through his circuitry, it would allow him to have a silver-sheen like aura!

Jet Jaguar ran towards his foe, a little bit surprised on his newfound speed! He was upon Gigan quickly, grabbing the cyborg and spinning him in the air before throwing him high up! Gigan was surprised that he was in the air now, but used his anti-gravitational systems to fly up and straighten himself out. However, Jet Jaguar put a stop to that as he leapt up after him! His jumping ability was now twice as strong, as he grabbed a stunned/surprised Gigan in midair and both landed hard on the ground like meteors! Upon impact, Jet Jaguar stood up quickly and hauled up Gigan on his scythe-feet. The android unleashed another close-combat Hell on Gigan, his kicks and punches now doing a little bit more than twice the normal damage! The space monster screeched loudly over and over again in pain as he was assaulted, and more so when a well-placed kick from Jet Jaguar actually bent his right scythe claw at a bad angle!

Jet Jaguar kept his new form and abilities up for about several or so minutes, until he found his power cells rapidly draining. He was close to being forced to go back to his Human-form, so he had to finish this! He picked up a flailing Gigan and tossed him over to King Caesar. He exclaimed, "_I have done my part! The rest…is up to you!_". The aura dimmed down considerably, and he shrunk down until he was once again back to his Human-form.

King Caesar growled loudly, looking at the beat-up cyborg that was hurtling towards him. The divine guardian beast tapped into the new power that was surging within him, and put it to good use! He caught Gigan and slammed the monstrosity down to the ground hard. The space monster was resilient as he slowly rose up, but King Caesar was upon him with some bites and claw attacks that managed to penetrate through his tough metal and skin exterior. Gigan used his remaining left claw to try and push the offensive-based Earth Guardian away, but King Caesar would have none of it. He actually caught the scythe in his teeth, chomping down hard to most likely leave indentions in it. Gigan tried to shake him off, but the hybrid monster would not let go. King Caesar than ended it by slamming his clawed hands near the base of the scythe, denting and putting the weapon appendage at a hard angle just like its other one. Gigan screeched loudly in pain, which forced King Caesar to back away.

The lion-dog beast roared loudly, bringing up all of his newly charged power up to the surface now. The energy that revitalized him gave him the temporary, but potent ability to control the very earth around him! King Caesar's eyes glowed a bright red, the ruby-eyes now looking them were on fire, and his clawed hands glowing with a strong brown aura around them. The beast of Okinawa lifted his right claw up, and rising from the earth on the same side was a boulder about half the size of him! King Caesar slashed the air towards Gigan, and the boulder streaked towards the target like a baseball! Gigan used his _Laser Eye_ technique to destroy the boulder, but more came his way as King Caesar started to bring more up with his right and left claws! Gigan was holding his own, but he had to resort to _Shotgun Burst_ when they started to get too close, too quickly.

King Caesar saw that his tactics were not working, and felt the power that flooded his being was quickly fading. So, he devised a final attack with his new ability. He focused his remaining energy into his ruby eyes, which started to glow more brightly and intensely than before. Gigan screeched and let out a strong laser beam from his single eye, and that is when King Caesar unleashed his final attack… _Magma Eye_! His eyes were focused like fire from the earth's core, and since his affinity was of earth, though not as linked like the monster Baragon from his own universe, he was able to utilize his own projectile attack rather than reflect other attacks! The powerful magma-like energy zoomed towards the ruby laser, and sliced right through it before striking Gigan in the face! The cyborg let out a final, ear-piercing screech before stumbling and falling back hard from the attack! His biological and mechanical systems started to shut down, but not in death. Rather, Gigan had taken too much damage and was now in a kind of sleep mode. Or to put it simply, unconscious on all levels.

King Caesar let out a roar as his new ability was now gone, showing to all that he was the victor!

It was officially over! Godzilla, King Caesar, Little Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were victorious over the space monsters! The forces of Good had won it all!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Thank you God and Jesus again for just helping me out immensely with this chapter! It was not easy, but you helped me see it through! Thank you!

Godzilla and the forces of Good have completely triumphed over Maleficent and the forces of Evil! Do not worry, for the two epilogues will come soon and anything you might be wondering, such as the fates of certain villains, will be brought into the light and put to rest. But for now, give it up for any and all who made the victory possible for the heroes and heroines of the Disney and Toho universe!

Now that the threat is completely over, I believe you know what happens next, just like what occurred in the first book, if you have read it. Let it be known that while this may be the last time Godzilla and the monsters come back to the Disney universe, it will not be the last time he and his bonded will come together. You will see what I mean in the final novel, which comes out in January of 2016!

Now for the questions: If it was up to you, what would your plan be in luring Maleficent into the trap? If you were on the side of Good, what kind of attack would you hope to get in to Maleficent before letting a fellow comrade try his/her/their luck on her? What would your parting words be to Maleficent; both during the time when she was forming her destructive sphere, and also when she was being erased from existence? If you were Godzilla, would you keep continuing attacking Space Godzilla or wait for her to get up to continue the fight? And finally, what would YOU give to Jet Jaguar and King Caesar as new abilities only available in the Disney universe?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas to you all! God bless, and good luck!)


	45. Epilogue 1

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to all of you out there! Once again, would like to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed, or at least given this story a glance at. And also again, thank you God and Jesus for giving me the strength, drive and conviction to see this story through! Thank you very much!

This is one of two epilogues, just like I did in the first novel. Again to all who are reading this, I strongly advise that you all read and review my first book before reading this story. This epilogue is with Godzilla and his fellow monsters once they return back to the Toho universe. In addition, this features what happens to the heroes and heroines after all is said and done! I really do hope and pray that my two novels get officially recognized by Disney and Toho. No response yet from them, from the letters I sent them the old-school way. But, will keep on trying!

Again, thanks to all who made this story possible! Thank you! Also, just to let you know, Maleficent is truly done with in the series. She will not be coming back anytime soon. Also, will tone down the pop references here. I know that Genie liked to make many of them in the Disney movies and series, but even he needed to tone down. And so will I. So again, I apologize for too many pop references. It will not happen again.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and characters that comes from Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places that are owned by said company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs in this story. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give/him/them their proper dues and credit, as it is their right.

Now, on with the first epilogue!)

* * *

Epilogue #1

It was a glorious day for the land of Copenhagen. The dark storm clouds that had arrived when Space Godzilla, Gigan and rest of the forces of Evil came, it all dissipated and left the sky a clear color. It was now early evening, the sun starting to descend down to slumber. The sky was a brilliant color of twilight, showing to all that the battle had raged for many hours. Right now, the survivors of the intense fight were coming out of the castle via the Main Front Gate to celebrate with their titanic companions. Godzilla, Little Godzilla, King Caesar, and Jet Jaguar were all arriving at the front of the large human structure. The Earth Defenders were coming towards their companions, to see if they were alright. The monsters and android had left Space Godzilla and Gigan where they were, out-cold and defeated. The four large heroes were a bit sluggish, but that was natural due to the immense power and abilities they gained from the energy they got from above earlier now leaving their systems.

Coming towards the shore was the Lelystad ship, the _Shining Sword_. The vessel that had opted to keep the non-combatants safe and sound saw that the danger had passed, and now everyone on board was heading out to land to celebrate with their comrades, friends and family. Once they were a secure and good location, the large ship weighed anchor and the lifeboats were set out. King Floris and Queen Katharina, Rapunzel's parents, were leading the landing party as the royal couple were very eager to see how their daughter and her chosen one had faired. The duo was also concerned about Tinkerbell and the pixies they had made friends with earlier.

The king told his better half, "I really hope Rapunzel is okay… Eugene too. And Maximus and the other animals too.". Queen Katharina smiled at her worried beau, and replied that everything was alright. She had that much faith in her daughter and her intended, plus in her animal companions. Once the entire party hit land, they all leapt out of the lifeboats and ran towards where the group was at gathering in front of the towering behemoths from another universe.

Nearby, Kassandra the Mountain troll who had captained the flying ship, the _Avalanche_ were also coming to where the group was at. The large craft that she piloted and captained crash-landed near some large hills, utterly destroyed thanks to Space Godzilla's crystal-tipped tail. The courageous female troll had managed to escape with her crew on the lifeboats, but only 25 Mountain troll warriors including her were all that was left of the vessels that had taken to the skies to battle the space monsters. Kassandra and her fellow warriors were relieved that the terrible battle was over. She saw the others coming out from the castle, celebrating underneath the shadow of the mighty King of the Monsters.

She said softly to her remaining warriors, "Come everyone, we must go down and celebrate with our friends and comrades. We will tend to all of the fallen warriors later on, that much I promise. But for now… let's go and be with our friends and allies, who made this victory possible.". Her 24 remaining fellow troll warriors nodded their heads, and the small group went towards the party.

Underneath the shadow of Godzilla, the heroes and heroines were just whooping and shouting for joy on their victory over Maleficent and the space monsters! Among them were many soldiers, human and Mountain troll as they too were just glad that the battle was over. Joining them was Queen Gunnvor, the four Seasonal Ministers of Pixie Hollow, Olaf, King Albert, Maximus, Pascal, Buizel, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, and Lady Airlia. Once news got to the group that the enemy was defeated and complete victory was theirs, all of them wanted to leave the place they were at to celebrate. Albert and the pixies were still not at full health, but they were well enough to get out of bed and go out to be with their family and friends.

Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene were laughing in joy, the husband swinging his wife around happily as they were just relieved that the terrifying ordeal was finally over. Eugene slowed down and stopped, bringing his blonde beauty close to him. He stated, "It's over… finally! This nightmare is all over! I'll be glad when things are back to normal after all of this! Though… if these monsters are going to stay with us, I guess we can pretty much kiss that goodbye.".

Rapunzel just smiled and her beloved tightly. She replied, "Oh, I don't think it'll be too bad. After all, when anything involves Godzilla and the other monsters, at least we can say it'll be interesting!". Eugene just chuckled good-naturedly at his better half, and the two shared a loving, sweet kiss with one another. In their minds, the kiss was well deserved after everything that just occurred.

A voice called out from behind them, "I believe you need to save that for when we all get home, Rapunzel!". The duo turned around to see that it was King Floris who spoke, and Rapunzel ran joyfully to her parents who welcomed her with open arms and a very tight, warm embrace. Eugene joined them, very much glad that the entire family was together at last. Maximus, Pascal and Buizel soon joined them and the group was now completely whole once more.

Azad and Malak were together with Genie, Eden and Carpet as the group from Agrabah were going wild with their victory. Meihui and Mushu were with them, the dragon hamming it up while his charge was more dignified and had more self-control. Still, the good mood all around was infectious and the Chinese beauty warrior was sporting a large, true smile on her face. Genie whooped loudly and exclaimed, "Alright! Whoo! We be the best, while the chump Maleficent went down with the rest! Yeah!". Eden joined in with her crazy, funny soul mate as the duo were doing victory dances like football players would do after scoring touchdowns for their teams at Playoff season.

Malak high-fived both her brother and Carpet, the living rug also doing a victory dance with Mushu as the dragon was now in the zone, so to speak. The princess looked to her brother and stated, "Azad, this is something that should be recorded for the history books and scrolls! This is a day not to be forgotten!". Azad smiled at his sister, agreeing with her and adding in that any one of the beings standing with them right now would ever forget something like this.

Mushu added in, "Awww, yeah baby! The ancestors and Mulan are sure to give me a medal for this! Oh yeah! This guardian dragon just shows he still got it!". Meihui just laughed softly at her friend's antics, but she felt he had a right to be proud. He did just go toe-to-toe with a space monster of incredible size, strength and ability and was still alive. Though, she did wonder how his battle with Gigan really went, and was hoping to find some means to see on how he fought.

Queen Elsa was with her sister Anna, her intended Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Lady Beneditka, her troll apprentice Håvard, and Captain Raven Rissing. The princess spoke, "Elsa, this was all so incredible! I mean, when it's time for me and Kristoff to have kids, I really want to share this story with them! And also with the other little ones back home!". Kristoff blushed from Anna's words, but did not say or do anything to counter them. After an experience like what he just went through, maybe settling down was indeed a good option rather than just wandering around with nature in his mind. The others saw that he had no counter for Anna, and it was Olaf that teased him.

The living snowman started to sing, "Ooooh, someone is blushing! Anna and Kristoff, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, than comes marriage! Then comes Kristoff with a baby carriage!". After the little ditty, Olaf ran away from a slightly embarrassed Kristoff who wanted to strangle the snowman. He chased him around, making empty threats and such but there was no malice of any kind in them. It was playful bonding of sort, and the others laughed as they saw the Ice Master try to get Olaf who was using Sven the reindeer as a sort of barrier.

Elsa smiled, chuckling at the scene before her. Her crystal blue eyes soon strayed off, and focused on Prince Azad. Her smile soon changed, forming the kind that was secret and special. The kind many ladies showed when looking at someone special, one that had their attention in a way that no other could get. Anna turned away from the little comedy that was before her, and saw the smile that was on her sister's face. Captain Raven saw this too, and both looked in the direction where Elsa's eyes were at. The princess and royal captain of Arendelle's military forces all sported little smiles on their faces, both feeling that Ice and Fire were going to be seeing each other a lot in the future.

Mama Odie was celebrating as well, leaping up and down in happiness and joy with the pixies from Neverland. The mature, elderly African-American woman showed that the spark of life was very much indeed alive and pulsing within her being. She exclaimed, "Hey, this be a party here! Come on, let's have some music and fun here!". Tinkerbell and the fairies agreed with her, the tiny but potent beings of supernatural wonder flying towards Genie and requesting that he bring some music and life to the party.

The cool blue dude exclaimed, "Well now! You all came to the right genies than! Eden, let's get this party started right! Pick out some good music here, and let's really celebrate!". Eden nodded and both were about to twirl and do something incredible to bring this celebration some life… when an unusual wind picked up and swirled all around the group. Everyone quickly became still when they felt that the wind rustling up was not natural, and even the monsters were a bit on edge as they too felt that this wind was not of the world.

"W-What's happening?!" Rosetta yelled out as she gathered around her leaders and friends. No one answered her, but all were now on guard. The wind increased gradually, and soon a small whirlwind appeared in front of the entire set of heroes and heroines. The group saw the whirlwind actually starting to take form and shape, into something that seemed awfully familiar to them. After some moments, it took the form of something that Alice recognized right away.

She exclaimed, "The whirlwind… its taking the form of the Master Crystal, that dragon we saw earlier that devoured Hans!". The eyes of the group widened, and after giving the living whirlwind a second glance, saw that Alice's observations were correct. Indeed, the whirlwind had the definite shape &amp; form of the Master Crystal dragon. In a few minutes, the whirlwind stopped and it had the complete form of the magical construct that devoured the evil Hans some hours ago.

The form spoke, "**GREETINGS TO ALL OF YOU, BRAVE HEROES AND HEROINES WHO DEFEATED THE EVIL SORCERESS. I AM THE VERY LAST VESTIAGE OF THE MASTER CRYSTAL, MAGICAL ESSENCE THAT MANAGED TO SURVIVE WHEN THE WITCH MALEFICENT WAS DESTROYED. I HAVE COME TO TELL YOU ON WHAT YOU MUST DO NOW.**".

Queen Gunnvor spoke, "Of what we must do now? What do you mean, crystal". A lot of them were a bit confused on what the leftover essence of the Master Crystal spoke of just now.

The living whirlwind construct answered, "**THE MASSIVE TITANS YOU CALL GODZILLA, LITTLE GODZILLA, KING CAESAR AND JET JAGUAR… THEY MUST BE RETURNED THEIR ORIGINAL HOMES. THEY DO NOT BELONG IN THIS UNIVERSE, AND SHOULD THEY STAY HERE, THEY WOULD BRING MORE HARM AND DESTRUCTION TO THE WORLD. I HAVE THE MAGICAL COORDINATES THAT WILL SEND THEM BACK TO THEIR OWN UNIVERSE, BUT I HAVE LITTLE TIME LEFT. WHICH ONE OF YOU WILL TAKE THE LOCATION BEFORE I AM SWEPT AWAY FOR GOOD?**".

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Hey! Why do they have to go back?! I saw from Lady Airlia that no one wants them in their world, so why should they go back to a place that doesn't want them?!". Some of her companions and new friends agreed with the feisty pixie, but it was Elsa, Regina and Katharina that resolved this.

The Ice Queen spoke, "I know how you feel Tinkerbell, I really do. In this world, they are appreciated and very much wanted here by us. But… they are not from this world. Even though they are much despised in their own world, this universe is not theirs at all.".

Queen Katharina took up, "Indeed. Also, what Master Crystal says is true. If they remain here, more than likely that more villains and other unsavory characters will try to harness their incredible power and strength. We can protect them, but there is only so much we can do. Also, many others around the globe, should they hear about their existence, would most likely see them as a threat and have them destroyed.". It was true, for most of human nature would be to seek out and eliminate anything that would threaten their lives in more ways than one.

Regina was the last one to finish this, "It's just what happened last time. Sixteen years ago, I heard and saw Godzilla and his other friends leave because of the same argument. Their very bodies give off an energy that while we are able adapt to on a positive note, I'm not sure anyone else or nature can handle on a long-term scale.". This was true, for Godzilla and Little Godzilla gave off a tremendous amount of radiation. The others were protected due to the magic that was being put out by the various magical beings, and Godzilla's son had a rather positive effect on magic. But in the long-run… the monsters' presence would most likely do harm than good.

Anna looked up to Godzilla, who was seeing and hearing everything. The princess called out as best she could, "Godzilla! Is… is it true? Do you all NEED to go back?!". The saurian was able to hear her and understand her, if just barely due to both size and nature. The King of the Monsters nodded his head, growling softly. His son squeaked at him, wondering on what was going on.

Genie flew towards King Caesar and asked, "So… do you really want to go home, big guy? I mean, there is so much we can do here and I bet I can find out to shrink you down like before!". The hybrid monster growled softly, shaking his head and talking to Genie in his language. The cool blue dude was able to understand him, thanks to Magic Translation. King Caesar told him that he agreed with his friend Godzilla, that they HAVE to go back to their own world. To leave this place as to not cause any more trouble for their allies and bonded companions. The magical blue being's face fell a little, but he had to give respect and props to the monsters for their decision.

Mama Odie saw Jet Jaguar walking towards her, the android with a soul facing the voodoo queen. She inquired, "So… you really want to leave back for your home, eh? Ain't no other way, boy?". She was really trying to hold it together, trying to stay strong and cool though inside she was very sad that her close friend and companion would opt to leave.

The member of the JSDF nodded, but he put a gentle hand on Mama Odie's left shoulder. He replied, "Mama Odie, you and Radelle have taught and given me so much. I really thank you for opening my soul more, to become more human than before. I do not wish to leave, but… if I do stay, in the long-run it might be more trouble for you and everyone else back home. And I really don't want to bring any harm to you and the others back home.". Many of the onlookers, human or not, saw that these beings from another universe indeed had strength but in a different way that made their respect towards them rise a little more.

Queen Clarion spoke, "Also, we must consider that we need to send the space monsters away with them as well. Should they awaken and stay here, more likely they will escape and cause more trouble for all of the inhabitants of this universe.". The queen of the pixies was indeed wise since almost no one took in the consideration of Space Godzilla and Gigan.

Elsa looked to everyone and asked, "Than… are we all in agreement here?". One by one, each and every person nodded their heads though some did so reluctantly. Once she got all of the nods, the Snow Queen turned around and walked towards the fading Master Crystal dragon.

The magical construct spoke, "**YOU ARE ALL INDEED WISE AND STRONG BEYOND YOUR YEARS. THE ONE WHO HOLDS THE POWER OF ICE, RECEIVE THE INFORMATION NOW!**". From his forehead burst forth a multi-colored prism light beam that was about the thickness of a thread, and it struck the forehead of Elsa! Everyone gasped and Anna was about to do something, but Kristoff held her back. He stated that Elsa was not being harmed physically, and it showed as Elsa was simply standing where she stood like a statue. She was absorbing the calculations and formulas needed to send Godzilla and the others back home. After a few minutes, the thread faded and vanished from sight.

The Master Crystal nodded, then with a quite WHOOSH of the wind… was gone for good.

* * *

Godzilla felt that this was the end of their time here in the strange universe that he had come to call a second home, a world that actually needed him for more than just protection. The saurian growled softly, and remembered something that happened when it was time to depart from his first human bonded companions. But instead of skin cells from his heart, he gave a sharp roar to King Caesar. The hybrid growled in response, going over to Godzilla. The King of the Monsters told him, in his monster language, to take two of the smaller dorsal spines from his back. One on the left, one on the right. The divine guardian beast was confused on this, and Godzilla told him that he was giving something to his new companions as a farewell gift of sort. He admitted that he didn't understand it completely, but that was how it was done in this world when saying goodbye.

King Caesar growled softly, and the saurian prepared as the strong lion-dog monster pulled out one of the smaller dorsal spines from the left! Godzilla roared sharply, but kept the pain in. King Caesar than did the action again on the right side, and the saurian held back his pain again. He knew the spines would regrow, taking time of course but they would regrow back.

Down below, the others were wondering on what King Cesar was doing to Godzilla. Malak exclaimed, "Hey! What's King Caesar doing?! Why is he hurting Godzilla?!".

Lady Beneditka spoke, "I do not think he is harming him on purpose, young princess. In fact… I think Godzilla is giving to his bonded a part of him that he did to his first bonded sixteen years ago.". Her theory was proved correct, when Godzilla took the now broken spines from the furry monster, bending down and holding his massive right claw out to Anna, Elsa, Regina and Alice. The four young ladies slowly went towards the claw, and it leveled up slightly, as the two dorsal spines slid down to them. Each spine, while small compared to the very large ones down Godzilla's middle back, they were twice the size of a basketball. The two items were holding such radiation energy, but thankfully was contained thanks to Godzilla's physiology.

Elsa, Anna, Regina and Alice had tears of gratefulness in their eyes as they looked at the presents, than up to the King of the Monsters. Anna called out, "Thank you Godzilla! We will keep these good and safe, and always remember you by them!". The saurian roared loudly, many covering their ears from the sound, but it was his way that he heard them.

Little Godzilla was a bit puzzled by the actions of his father, but felt that he must do the same with his bonded friends. He reached down to his chest area, and pulled out two large skin cells from it, the pain miniscule and just giving the little monster a bit of a tingle. The area where he took the large cells out would regrow in no time at all. The small monster waddled towards where Rapunzel, Eugene, Maximus, Pascal, Buizel, Tinkerbell, and the rest of the fairies were at. He let out a squeak and put down on the ground in front of the group his gift. Each skin cell was about twice the size of a football, and both radiated the unique nuclear energy that gave the magical beings the boost in raw magical might! Rapunzel and her pixie friends took the cells, very surprised on what their friend just gave them.

Vidia called out, "Thank you very much, big guy! We really appreciate it… and you too as well!". The others gave similar shout-outs, and Little Godzilla was filled with happiness as he let out a loud squeak roar that got some of the on-lookers to chuckle at his behavior.

King Caesar looked down to the bonded ones he had made in Agrabah, growling softly as he gazed down at the royal siblings &amp; the magical beings that intrigued him so. Azad spoke, "King Caesar! Listen… thank you. For everything! For appearing in our lives, helping us out against the _Claw Crushers_… and also for helping us to stop a great evil in this world. Thank you!". The others said their thanks as well to the hybrid behemoth, including Meihui and Mushu.

The small dragon stated, "Okay, I gotta admit… you did pretty good. But always remember that I'm the top dragon around here! We cool than, buddy boy?". King Caesar let out a sharp bark, which caused Mushu to jump a bit in surprise. The others chuckled, while Mushu looked a bit embarrassed but letting a small smirk come out on his mouth as he looked at his rival/friend. Meihui spoke that she and Mushu will always remember him with honor and pride.

The divine guardian beast let out a low growl, then reached up to his forehead where a green gem was at. He plucked out the object, which did not harm him in any way, and gave it to the group. Azad and Malak were surprised by this, and moved back a little when the green, round gemstone rolled out towards them. The large item was twice the size of a pick-up truck, and was imbued with potent mystical energy within it! The gang from Agrabah was touched by this, and it was Genie and Eden who gave something in return to the hybrid.

Genie looked to his wife as he rolled up his sleeves, and asked, "You ready to give a little something back to our amigo here, Eden?". Her response was a positive, and the two combined their magic and created another orb for King Caesar's crown head piece! It was a new gem, one that was a unique mixture of green and blue in it. King Caesar was a bit confused on this, but once the two magical beings inserted the gem into his crown… he started to get flashbacks of the memories he had back in Agrabah.

Eden stated with a smile, "Now you can revisit the past whenever you want, big guy! A special memory orb, just for you!". King Caesar let out a sharp bark, and did a small bow to the green-skinned beauty, who bowed back and flew back down with her husband in tow.

Jet Jaguar looked to Mama Odie, and did something that would be with her for all her life. He took off from his belt the titanium falcon-like piece, and gave the shiny object to the blind but skilled African-American woman. He said, "Here you go, Mama Odie. Something for you and Radelle to remember me by. Hope it's enough…". He got his answer when the spry woman took the object, held it tight… than leapt up and gave a tight hug to her metallic friend. Jet Jaguar was a little startled by this, but accepted it and hugged right back. It was a touching scene for all who saw it.

The elderly voodoo user said, "Now you take care of yourself, child. You hear me? And if you get the chance… come to visit again. This time, without no fuss that may cause our world to be destroyed, ya know?". Jet Jaguar chuckled softly, and answered that he would make no promise on that.

Lady Beneditka and Håvard secured the items that the monsters gave them, but let Mama Odie keep the silver titanium pendent that Jet just gave her. They formed a shield-bubble of magic around the items so that no one could get them. Even though the remaining _Claw Crusher_ members were secured in cells in the castle, they were taking no chances at the time. After the mementos were secured, Queen Elsa looked to all as she was about to tell them on how they were going to transport the monsters back to their world.

The fair beauty of ice stated to the magic users, "Okay… here is what the Master Crystal gave to me in my head, on how we are going to send all of the monsters home. It is too risky to even consider moving Space Godzilla and Gigan, so we are going to do this as is. The heroic monsters in one group, and the space monsters alone. Agreed?". When she got the nods of all, she stated that each of them were going to be situated in a certain spot around the monsters, forming a large circle that would encompass the behemoths. And that when the signal was given, each magic-user would send out a thread of magic to connect with the others until the circle was all linked up. It is than that Elsa would provide the magical-universal coordinates to all, and with a monumental group effort, the teleport spell would send all of the monsters back to their original universe.

Elsa, Mama Odie, Mushu, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Fawn, Zarina, Lady Airlia, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, the Seasonal Ministers of Pixie Hollow, Genie, Eden, Christopher, Amanda, Lady Beneditka and Håvard soon spread out and set themselves at specific points around the monsters. Everyone saw that this was going to be one of the BIGGEST teleportation spells ever! As they went out to do the task, Captain Rissing gathered up any and all of the remaining soldiers. Be they human or Mountain troll, every one of them respected the brave captain from Arendelle and did what he asked.

"Everyone, give a shout and salute to our heroes! Not just a farewell salute… but one showing our deepest gratitude and thanks, for coming into our lives. Now… is everyone set?" he inquired as he looked towards the group. It was not only the soldiers that gathered, but everyone else too as they wished to give a final farewell to their bonded monsters that brought excitement, adventure and incredible abilities into their lives. Even solving problems for them that would have taken weeks, perhaps months to solve on their own! Godzilla actually did Arendelle a favor when it came to finally dealing with the Duke of Weselton.

When the stage was set for the monsters to return home, Captain Rissing lifted his replacement sword and held it up high. He called out, "Everyone… salute and say your wishes to them!". Almost all of the heroes and heroines, soldiers and royalty, all shouted out their thanks and cheers to the four Earth Defenders! Some say it wasn't much, but it was the best they could do given the circumstances.

Elsa, who was standing in front of Godzilla whispered out, "Goodbye… and thank you for everything, my friend.". She had a soft smile on her face as the King of the Monsters looked down at her, and growled softly. Just like before sixteen years ago, when many thought he actually SMILED at his bonded companions, the saurian's jaws set itself a fraction upward, like if he was smiling! It was not noticeable, unless you looked really hard. Elsa did, and that made that much of a difference to her. She than started to chant in a strange language, one that was given to her by the Master Crystal.

A thread of white light escaped from her midsection, one going left and another right. It soon started to connect with others, and gradually it continued until the ring of magic was complete. Elsa than started to give mental instructions to all who were participating in the monumental event, and suddenly the chanting continued and a large column of white light shot up into the heavens! Two circles formed around Space Godzilla and Gigan, slowly lifting the unconscious duo up until they shot towards the sky at speeds that would surpass even the speed of light! Last up was Godzilla and his allies/rivals, each of them rising slowly upward to the sky as the spell took hold of them. Jet Jaguar now felt his Molecular Amplification Unit back at full power, and he grew himself back to Monster-form within the circle of magic!

The monsters each gave out their own unique roars, Jet Jaguar actually doing his old voice sounds and doing a pose, before they shot towards the heavens just like the space monsters did! They looked to be like white comets, but streaking into space rather than falling to earth. The magical transport ring ended in a flash of white light, and a clap of thunder that echoed everywhere! All saw that Godzilla, Little Godzilla, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar… they were gone.

Elsa panted as she regained her bearings, looking upward to see a brilliant white dot flashing for a few minutes before vanishing. She stated, "It is done. Godzilla and the others… they are heading home.".

* * *

It was a bit of a somber moment for the entire party now, who all had mixed feelings of their dear companions now gone. It lasted for a few minutes, until it was Eden who snapped everyone out of their little funk. She exclaimed, "Hey everyone! Cheer up! I mean, we did defeat two powerful space monsters from another universe, two villains who really pushed us to our limits, and also sent our friends back home safe and sound! I say that this is a cause for celebration! So come on, wipe those gloomy looks off of your faces! It's time to party! And also for those who have been seeing all of this from the beginning at the other lands, you can party as well! Let's go!".

Her energetic words and actions really got the entire crowd, and those that were watching from the various kingdoms/lands all this time, and soon all started to celebrate! Genie and Eden provided the atmosphere by conjuring up tables and such that had more than adequate amount of food, Tinkerbell and her fairy companions using their pixie dust to light up the area in a way that looked to be truly magical and special. Christopher and Amanda helped out as well, using their limited but still potent wandless magic to aid with quick decorations and such. Lady Beneditka and Håvard used their earth magic to conjure up chairs and such for others to relax, and also to gather up any crystals that were left over from Space Godzilla.

Eugene asked King Hrok, "What are you going to do with these crystals? And for that matter… how are you going to rebuild your land and castle?". Indeed, the place did look bad due to the fighting of the monsters and all.

The ruler of Denmark answered with a good laugh, "Hahahaha! Don't worry about it, lad. We can rebuild the land once we send out the message to the citizens that it is safe to return. Might take some years and such to fix everything, but it'll be stronger and better than before! As for the crystals… well, it's all up in the air. We'll probably keep some as mementos of this battle, and maybe to pass down the lines of the next generation. As for the rest, you can take some if you like.". Eugene was pleasantly surprised by the positive outlook that King Hrok possessed at the moment, and in his view, getting some of the crystal fragments would be beneficial to Lelystad. He would need to see if they were of any value, monetary or otherwise. But for now… he would focus more on the party that was starting right now!

As the prince left to go and be with his princess, King Albert went to his brother and inquired, "Think that when everything is settled here, you can give some aid to Randers and Grena? The areas hit by Space Godzilla when it was controlled by Hans are going to need some repairs.". The two brothers were than a bit silent for a moment, feeling pity for their foolish brother who played with forces that were well beyond and above his control and understanding. The two rulers shook their heads, now putting Hans out of their minds for now. Queen Gunnvor answered that they would send aid to the areas, as well as send out messages to the citizens that it was now okay to return to their homes.

One of the soldiers came to them and reported, "My Lords and Lady, we are receiving many complaints from the remaining _Claw Crusher_ bandit members. They are yelling to be let out and to take them home. And they keep mentioning someone named Griffin Claw or something…".

King Albert made a face and said, "Oh, the real leader of the bandits. The one that Hans defeated and imprisoned back at Randers. I think the fool is there, though I don't know if he is still imprisoned…".

That is when Genie came on the scene! He had overheard everything, and was now very interested upon hearing about the leader who had given him and Agrabah much headaches in the past. The cool blue dude flew to them and inquired, "Ah, you say that Griffin Claw is at Randers eh? Well, he just so happens to be Public Enemy #1 back in home of Agrabah! So, if you can kindly point me in the right direction to where Randers is at, I will go and arrest that sneaky, sand-shifting snake!". King Albert, still a bit amazed on Genie's abilities, pointed to the northwest where his kingdom was at. And like a shot, the friend of the royal family of Agrabah took off to make a critical capture!

Just as he was leaving, Genie looked down and saw something very peculiar in the place where Godzilla and the others were standing in. When the ring of magic was around them. He stored the information later in his brain, to tell the others on what he just saw. But right now, he was focused on finding a certain bandit leader…

* * *

~At Randers~

Griffin Claw had been heading south towards Arhus, the former but true leader of the _Claw Crushers_ was determined to head back to Agrabah by any means necessary. After he was free from the crystal prison that Hans put him in, he decided that his bandit group was not worth going after, especially if they were a long way off. So he decided to journey south, hoping to find a means of transportation to get himself back to the desert lands of the Middle East, back to his hideout where he could regroup and recover. To start over again from scratch, which was not difficult considering he had many treasures and such back at his secret abode, and thus recruiting new blood would not be a challenge.

The real problem was with two factors. One, he did not know where he was exactly. While he did explore some of the kingdoms and nations outside of the Middle East before starting his infamous thieves gang, he had never been in the far northern areas of Europe. Thus, he was simply heading south towards the nearest settlement that had not been affected by Hans's foolishness.

The second factor was that he was no longer shielded from magical means. His hideout not only held treasures of great value and wealth, but also of rarity since many of them were special blockers that could hide an area or person from magical sight and means. That was how he had been able to thwart the attempts of Aladdin and Jasmine's magical companions from finding him and his crew whenever they left the secret and secure abode.

Griffin managed to spot the town of Arhus, and was heading straight towards it when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulders. He ignored it and continued onward, that is… until he heard a familiar and to him, terrifying voice. "Excuse me sir, but can you help me? You see, I seem to have lost a missing leader of a terrible crime empire and I'm trying to find him.". Griffin turned around and was now staring face-to-grinning face with Genie! He gulped a little, knowing that he had little to no chance of escaping from him due that he had no anti-magical weapons on his person. Hans had taken his blade, and thus was now very vulnerable.

He tried to make a mad dash for the town, but soon felt he was going nowhere fast. He looked down to see that had been levitated upward, and this had no gravity or friction of any kind. Griffin stopped his movement, knowing now he was completely at the mercy of his magical enemy. Genie chuckled at the mortal's plight, and conjured up a cage to hold the once powerful leader of a formidable bandit group. He twirled and transformed in a shower of magical sparks into… a giant bat? The now large, blue bat flew up and latched his talons through the bars of the cage.

He smirked widely and with a few flaps of his leathery wings, took off to the skies! He kept on course for Copenhagen, and stated for the mortal to hear, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night! Oh, we're going in full throttle! That'll keep those rebel fighters off of tail! Ahhh, lock and load, gentlemen! Time to rock and roll! Owww!". Griffin could only scream in frustration and anger as Genie's crazy taunts and cracks lasted for the entire trip back.

* * *

~Back at Copenhagen~

While Genie was gone, everyone was partying and dancing in victory. The sun was almost down completely, the last vestige of it sinking out of sight over the western horizon. Many were chatting with so many other beings, bonds of friendship being born, and also romance was blossoming between a certain prince of Agrabah and queen of Arendelle. It was in the early stages, a strange but strong attraction to one another blooming like flowers on an early spring day. Many wished and hoped that the budding love between Azad and Elsa would grow into something truly beautiful, real, right and wonderful!

King Hrok was currently talking with the rulers of Neverland, King Albert, the king and queen of Lelystad, and with Mama Odie when he saw a blue dot in the distance that was getting larger and more defined fast. It was Genie! He announced, "Everyone, Genie has returned!". The entire party stopped what they were doing, and were surprised to see that it was indeed Genie, despite him being a massive blue bat. In his claws was a cage that held a slightly crazed Griffin Claw, the man looking like he had gotten out from a town of crazy people. Genie stopped in front of the royal families and rules, turning back to normal and showing his prize to all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, humans and non-ones of all ages! I present to you the real leader of the _Claw Crusher_ group, Griffin Claw! I found him, and gave him an all-expenses paid trip to the dungeon cells of King Hrok!" he announced in a voice that was like someone from a game show host. Azad, Malak, Eden and Carpet ran to the cage to see if it was true. And indeed it was, the royal siblings and magical beings very much pleased to have a very big pain in the neck of Agrabah finally imprisoned!

Azad turned to Hrok and requested, "Sir, do you think we can keep him in that cage for now? And away from the others? I want to bring him, and the rest of his forces, back home to our land so they can be punished.". The ruler of Denmark nodded, saying that he had no problem with this arrangement. Azad and Malak thanked him, and that is when Genie and Eden cranked up the party even more with their antics and good-natured shenanigans.

Griffin was put in an area of the castle that was high up, far away from his remaining men and women, and also seeing the entertainment down below. Four Mountain troll guards were set to guard him, all of them taking their duties seriously and not to take the former leader lightly. When Griffin saw the many non-human beings around, he muttered to himself, "After all I have seen in my lifetime… this takes it all. Fairies, trolls, dragons, animals with great intelligence, magicians and people with mystical abilities from other lands… all together in one place. How in the name of creation did this come to be?!".

He also saw what was on the ground in front of the castle, in the very same spots where the monsters were sent back to their own universe. He softly asked himself, "What in Heaven's name is that?!".

There were two small circles on the side, ones that marked the spot where Space Godzilla and Gigan laid at upon being defeated. And a large circle was underneath it, indicating where Godzilla and his rivals/allies were at when they got taken by the massive magic spell. In the former bandit leader's view, the circles came together to form what appeared to be a mouse face of sort! With the large circle like the main face, and the two small circles on top to be like ears. And a strange form of writing, one he did not know of at all, to be etched in the large circle structure.

* * *

~In Agrabah~

The citizens of the land were cheering and jumping for joy, for they had seen the capture of Griffin Claw on the magical screens. They were also celebrating with one another since the others in Copenhagen were doing so, and thus it was like one huge party that was happening at the palace! Many were sad that King Caesar had left to go back to his realm, but they sent prayers and requests to the Higher Authority to get him safe and sound back to his home.

Jasmine looked to Razoul and the guards, giving them instructions. She told them, "Guards, Razoul. Prepare the dungeon cells for the arrival of Griffin Claw and the remains of his gang of thieves. Leave nothing to chance, we are not going to let any of them escape this time around!". The guards bowed and rushed down to prepare the cells for their future residents.

Aladdin pulled Jasmine close to him, and both resumed celebrating with the people of their land!

* * *

~In New Orleans~

Just like with the citizens of Agrabah, the people of the town danced and celebrated with the Copenhagen! Blacks and white, young and old, married and single were celebrating the good news that the forces of Evil was defeated soundly! Radelle was proud of her student, and of Jet Jaguar. Aubert, Magali, Skyler, and others who had known Mama Odie as well were also proud of the voodoo practitioner. Of course, many were sad that Jet Jaguar left but sent up prayers that he get back home safe and sound. Even though it was very early morning and dawn was just coming over the horizon, the townsfolk were just very jazzed up in witnessing what many would call to be historic. One for the ages, one worth telling to other generations!

The only one not celebrating was Aimari Henderson, the corrupted soul still lurking at his home while he recuperated from his failure in getting his revenge on the Light-magic users. He heard two men talking with one another near the property, all in thanks to his magical enhanced senses. One of them spoke, "Oooh, boy! This is something to be remembered for sure! I just hope we get enough rest after this to post a special headline in the paper tomorrow.". His friend, apparently both in the news trade, inquired on what he knew that was so special to make headlines.

The newspaper man answered, "A member of African royalty is coming here to inspect America! Apparently, according to my sources, she comes from a long line of royal kings and queens. She has heard, and also seen, many acts done to her people over the years due to us white folk. She is coming to see if she can truly see if we have changed are ways and views for the better. Personally, I think the time will come when all blacks and whites are equals. And it's all thanks in part to those voodoo ladies… and that metal man of theirs, Jet Jaguar. In any case, she's to arrive here in New Orleans in two weeks or so.". The two men then continued on towards the party…

While a certain plantation owner now grinned evilly as there was a way now to continue his line, and hopefully please the Shadows who hungered for more souls.

* * *

~In the heavens~

While the mortals celebrated in their realm, the Higher Ups were watching Godzilla and the others go back to their universe. Many of them were glad that the King of the Monsters and his cohorts were gone, some hoping for good. However, watching the three bright comets heading off into the cosmos were three beings. Two were from the Greek realm, the famous her of story and mythology Hercules! By his side was Megara, a mortal woman who was granted immortality along with her husband Herc. She looked exactly the way she did when she and Hercules met centuries ago, both she and he covered in a golden glow that signified their immortality. By their side was the King of Kings, the one who sat on the right side of the throne of the true and mighty Almighty.

Hercules looked to the divine being, holding his wife closely. He inquired, "Say Jesus… think we'll ever see Godzilla or any of the monsters ever again?".

Megara put in, "I hope so. Whenever they come, it seems that Godzilla and his friends manage to change things for the better. And also make life more interesting for the people down there.".

Jesus continued to look to vast empty space that was His Father's canvas. He answered, "This is the last time that Godzilla comes back to our world. But, that does not mean his bonded down below will not see him again. The time will come when they must make the choice to depart from this universe to theirs.". Hercules and Meg looked to one another, than back to the cosmos where the white comets soon vanished from sight altogether.

Both thought, 'Godzilla's bonded going from this universe to another to meet him?! How and why!?'. They looked to Jesus to see if He could answer their questions, but the man was gone. It seemed that their questions would have to wait for another time…

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for Part 1 of the Epilogue here! Next chapter, see the Toho epilogue and what happens in the future in the Disney universe! I thank you again God and Jesus for helping me with this chapter! And also to all of you out there, I wish you all another great Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year when it comes! Also, hope any of you enjoyed the little Hidden Mickey's I put in here.

Just like in the first novel, what Genie and Griffin saw on the ground in front of the castle, in the spots where Godzilla and the others had left… the massive Hidden Mickey with the Toho words etched in Japanese kanji! The ones inscribed in the circle on the Toho logo, if any of you have seen any old, true-school Godzilla movies. Also, did any of you know what quote Genie used in this one after he captured Griffin Claw? If you guess right, I will give you a GIGANTIC chocolate chip cookie and a half-off coupon for any meal at Peter Piper Pizza! Hehehe…

Now, for the questions! What would you be feeling after hearing from the remains of the Master Crystal that Godzilla and the rest of the Earth Defenders had to go back to their own realm? Which gift would you be most honored to receive from the monsters? If you were Genie, how would you go on capturing Griffin? How would you celebrate/party with the others at Copenhagen? And finally, would you want to write what you saw down completely to retain for the history books?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! MERRY CHRISTMAS &amp; HAPPY NEW YEAR!)


	46. Epilogue 2

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope all of you had a great Christmas, and are hoping for an excellent New Year to arrive! Again, thank you God and Jesus for everything! For helping me out with this story, and also letting me see some awesome and excellent reviewers and the like that helped me make this story possible! Thank you everyone!

This is the second epilogue to this novel of mine, and also I will give only a small spoiler hint on my third and final novel series of the _Monsters and Magic_ series. It will take place during the last of the Heisei series, which is **Godzilla vs. Destroyah**! Also, you will see on how certain things came to be that lead to the creation of Burning Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. That is all I will say for now! I wish not to do like the ads do nowadays, and that is putting out too much info on spoilers.

In this chapter, see what happens in the Toho realm and also what happens in the future of the Disney realm. I really hope and pray that my series gets recognized by both Disney and Toho soon! I have sent letters, but no reply so far. Will keep trying! Also on another note, the symbols that appear when Godzilla and his rivals/allies go back to their realm… just a large Hidden Mickey/Toho sign there! It's just in there for kicks and surprises, no more and no less. Showing how good a fusion of Disney with Toho is, at least in here.

Also, before I go, I really hope to see someone fulfill the requests I have been making. One, to see a **Sofia the First** crossover with my first novel of _Monsters and Magic_. If one is willing and able to do this fusion, please PM me and I will tell you what my idea is for such a thing. Second, hopefully to see a video review on YouTube that goes over my two stories. Just wishful thinking on my part, but hopefully to see it one up soon.

I do not own Godzilla, or any of the monsters or characters that belong to Toho. I do not own any of the characters and places that belong to Disney as well. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in this story. If I use a song that is by another artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Epilogue 2

While two or so weeks had passed in the Disney realm, only fourteen hours had passed in Godzilla's home. Needless to say, it was controlled chaos on Birth Island at the moment. When Dr. Susume Okubo and Dr. Chinatsu Gondo had radioed their superiors back at G-Force Headquarters on what happened, the island was soon overrun by scientists and soldiers from both Japan and the U.N.! Members from the _United Nations Godzilla Countermeasure Center_, the UNGCC for short, were now swarming over the land as they had various devices out. G-Force also had their own personnel out there doing the same thing, but most of them were soldiers that were now securing the perimeter where Godzilla and the other monsters were at. The spot where they last stood before the anomaly that Dr. Okubo and Gondo reported on sucked them in.

Humans in radiation suits were studying the leftover remains of Space Godzilla's crystals, analyzing them while at the same time chipping off fragments to examine later in a more secure and functional laboratory. Soldiers were positioned in various places to keep a look out for danger, as well as discourage any who were not with their branch of authority that were not permitted in the area. Reporters also managed to come to the island, arriving by either boat or even air drops to get the scoop on what occurred. To them, an event like this was very much rare, and they only heard about this through various small leaks here and there.

Miki Saegusa was watching the entire event with her colleagues, along with Major Akira Yuki. The talented psychic beauty shook her head, a bit peeved that her race was once again destroying the land and all in either the name of science, politics and the like. She was about to say something when approaching them was Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato. It seemed that the two members of G-Force had some news for them.

Koji stated, "Hey everyone! We just got back from talking to our superiors. And although they are dismayed that _Project T_ failed, they are glad that the equipment is still intact and are willing to try again.".

Kiyoshi added, "Also, they are pleased that we have another chance to check out what happened here. Ever since two years ago when Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus disappeared and reappeared in the same fashion, the eggheads in the Science departments have been itching to try and figure this out in their own ways.". Indeed, the scientific community had refused to accept the idea that magic was involved, which to them was irrational even though they had seen its existence in the case of Mothra and King Caesar. So, they were hoping for another chance to disprove the notion, despite the reports that Miki and others handed in to them two years ago.

Akira inquired, "Did you tell them about Jet Jaguar? I'm still very much to surprised to see a relic like him still active.". Koji answered that G-Force reported that he was coming back on assignment that was near the island, and monitored the android when he first landed. However, they lost his signal immediately after he was taken by the portal.

Dr. Gondo looked to her psychic companion and inquired, "Do you think that Godzilla and the others were taken back to that other universe you spoke of? That place you saw in Godzilla's mind?". The others looked to her, wanting to hear her answer.

Miki let out a little sigh and answered, "I'm more than sure of it. I have this feeling that this other universe, while something of medieval in some cases, have the ability to harness magic on a level that would make even the most technological advances seem primitive. Also… I just have a feeling that they will be back soon.". The others looked at their friend for a moment, before their eyes shifted to the scene of scientists and soldiers crawling all over the jungle and rocky terrain. Akira pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and started to smoke it. He often did that to relieve something that was bothering him.

He commented, "I hope not. I just really want that frickin' lizard to go for good, maybe even stay in that other universe if they want him that badly.". The psychic woman looked at the man with distaste shown on her face. While she did feel sorry that Akira lost a friend, brother in the case of Dr. Gondo, she really disproved of the hatred that most beings bore towards Godzilla. The saurian was once a marvel of nature, showing a will to survive that would impress most humans. Sadly, it was changed and augmented by the massive amounts of radiation and nuclear energy thanks to man wanting to prove his power to others. She felt that only her, and the being in the other universe, understood that Godzilla was not just a mere monster. More than just a killing machine, as most humans speculated for him to be.

But a monster that was more, possibly even having a human heart though it was highly unlikely.

Just then, Miki felt an immense pressure and surge of energy all around her! Her eyes widened as she felt it in the air and on her being, and it is than that a strange wind started to form. She whispered out, "They are coming… like before. Just like before, two years ago!". Koji and Kiyoshi looked at her for a moment, than saw the wind gradually starting to pick up. They understood what she meant, and both nodded to one another before running to one of the UNGCC generals as quick as they could.

Upon arriving in the command tent where the general and various other high-ranking officers were held at, the two barged in and disrupted the meeting they were having. Koji exclaimed, "General Coleman! General Coleman! Miki just got something! It seems that Godzilla and the others are coming back right now! They are on their way here!".

General Coleman, a leader in the Japanese Self-Defense Force (JSDF) for about twenty-five years as of now, was about to dismiss them for barging in un-announced when one of his aides came through the flap of the tent. The aide shouted, "General, they are right! Something is coming down from the sky! Something white and large, like a meteor!". That was enough for the officers, Koji and Kiyoshi, to leave the tent to investigate.

When they left the command tent, they saw that everyone was now looking directly upward at the sky. Gen. Coleman and the rest of the military gazed up to see that indeed, a large white object falling from the heavens was coming down fast and hot. And it was aimed right where they were on Birth Island! He exclaimed loudly, "EVERYONE, EVACUATE THE AREA NOW! GET EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING OF VALUE OUT OF HERE!". He didn't need to give the order twice, as almost everyone were either running away, or packing up necessary equipment before taking off from the site. Koji and Kiyoshi ran from the officers, going to meet with Miki and the others before the whole group ran to a safe distance.

The entire human group on the island made it to the beach when the object landed… but there was no explosion. No booming sound, no massive tremor like one would expect when a meteor of that size and magnitude would make upon hitting the planet. Instead, the humans were treated to a flash of white light that almost blinded everyone… and a familiar roar that got their attention good. Once their eyes adjusted after the flash of light, Miki and her companions looked to see that appearing out of thin air was the King of the Monsters himself… Godzilla!

The saurian roared loudly as he saw, and felt that he was indeed back home in his own universe. He heard a small squeak-roar, and looked down to his side to see that his son Little Godzilla made the trip safe and sound. He looked up and to his right to see Jet Jaguar, though the android looked a little disoriented at the moment. Godzilla turned to his left to see King Caesar, the divine beast also looking a little queasy as well. The two monsters regained their sense of balance and stomachs, their feet steadying and their minds starting to shake off the after effects of magical teleportation. Godzilla growled softly as he saw them, then heard some groaning that came from behind them. The four turned around to see Space Godzilla and Gigan, who had made the trip intact as well.

Space Godzilla growled softly as she rose up from her place on the ground, exhausted and weak still after the fight with her half-brother in the other universe. The celestial saurian blinked her eyes, shaking her head a couple of times to remove the dizziness that was with her. Space Godzilla looked around, and saw that they were back in the same place before she was taken to that strange world. She saw her comrade Gigan also slowly rising up across from her, and she turned to see Godzilla and his allies! The green-skinned monster roared at her, telling her to get off of his home and to go away. Space Godzilla roared back, using her crystal powers to fly! She morphed back into her Flying Crystal-form, streaking back into the sky and heading for space. There, in the cold and desolate void, she would regain her strength soon and try again to take her revenge on Godzilla and his son.

While Maleficent's consciousness and influence were gone for good, it seemed that her way of thinking and utilizing abilities to their full potential was still within her mind. While not as potent as the bad sorceress, this was a deadly combination for the citizens of Earth in this universe.

Gigan gave a weak screech as he rose back up, his systems coming back online but it was slow and fuzzy due to two factors. One was the massive amount of damage he took during the battle between him and the Earth Defenders. Two, it was the after-effects of the teleport spell that the inhabitants of the other universe used on him. Once his optics were cleared up and his biological and mechanical systems were at good enough condition to function, he saw that he was back in his own realm again. And also that facing him were the King of the Monsters, with his allies/rivals plus offspring with him. The cyborg dinosaur screeched before taking a leap, and activating his anti-gravity systems, raced back into space! His mechanical brain advised him to go back to the home planet of the Vortaak, for repairs and also possible for some serious upgrades.

It would take time, maybe even years for Gigan to return. But when he did, he would be on a whole other level!

Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders watched as their space monsters fled back into the heavens, the humans down below also watching. Dr. Okubo asked to no one in particular, "Oh my… what in the world happened to those two?! The one that looks like Godzilla looks to be in bad shape, and Gigan… he resembled more of scrap metal than a monster!". They had yet to name the new space monster properly, so it would be some time until they would officially call her Space Godzilla.

Jet Jaguar looked around, its scanners telling him that indeed, they were back in their rightful universe. King Caesar did the same, growling as he felt the planet's natural energies calling out to him. The humans down below were tense and nervous, the soldiers and military showing it as they armed their weapons and guns at the monsters. Godzilla paid them no mind, since in his eyes they were insignificant and not worthy of his time. The King of the Monsters looked to Jet Jaguar, asking in monster language on what he was going to do now.

Jet answered, "**I believe I will go back to my human superiors and reported on what happened to them. Though, most likely they will not believe it. But I am sure they will once they hear my voice.**". Indeed, the military officers and those that knew of the machine with a soul were surprised silly upon hearing an actual voice coming out from him! Akira's cigarette dropped from his mouth, showing that the old veteran of war was also stunned since he figured that Jet Jaguar was incapable of human speech.

Said android shook hands with Godzilla, King Caesar, and kneeled down to pat Little Godzilla on the head. He turned his back to them, walking a bit of a distance so that his direction was northwest, towards Japan. He turned and looked back to the monsters, saying, "**I hope we meet again. And Godzilla… hope we return back to that good universe one day.**". He then shrunk down back to Human-form, and then streaked off towards the Land of the Rising Sun, quickly accelerating until he hit the top speed of Mach 4! In a moment, he was a speck in the distance.

Godzilla let out a growl, than turned to the divine guardian beast of Okinawa. King Caesar stated that now with the danger gone, he was going back to sleep in his cave. The saurian nodded, growling and saying good-bye to the dog-lion monster. The divine guardian growled, waving his right claw to him and Little Godzilla as a gesture of farewell. The small saurian waved back, squeaking happily to the golden-furred titan. King Caesar turned around, let out a loud roar, than followed Jet Jaguar's path. He ignored the humans as he went past them, jumping into the ocean and swimming fast towards Okinawa, lead there by his instincts.

Godzilla and his son watched until he was a good distance away from Birth Island, and after King Caesar was out of sight, the King of the Monsters turned and growled to his son. He told him he was going into the sea near the island to rest, to feast on the radiation that was at the sea floor. The little monster did not want to see his father go off back to sleep, but a sharp growl from the larger being caused him to be quiet. Godzilla just wanted to go to sleep and rest, tired after the incredible battle he just endured. And also… to see his bonded companions in his dreams. Little Godzilla squeaked a weak goodbye before waddling into the interior of the island, to sleep and also prepare for any lessons that his father would have him do later in the future.

The King of the Monsters opted to watch his son for a little while longer until he was clear into the interior of the island. Growling and nodding, the saurian turned around and stomped towards the ocean, his long tail lazily waving behind him. He knew of the presence of the humans on the beach nearby, but paid them no mind as he headed towards his destination. However, his senses told him that one particular human was with them. One with the unusual power of the mind that was able to connect with his. He turned around slowly, looking at the group of people until his eyes focused on the one he wanted to look upon. The one who had seen his memories from before when he found her worthy to lower his mental will defense and see what happened in the other universe.

Miki Saegusa.

The psychic woman gazed into the eyes of one of the most powerful beings on Earth, most of her fellow human beings cowering upon seeing Godzilla looking at them. She closed her eyes, sending out a mental probe to see if Godzilla would let her in like last time two years ago. She felt the mental barriers of the saurian lower, again surprised that he willingly lowered his defense around her. Her psychic powers than took her once again on a cosmic-like journey, where snippets of what Godzilla experienced in the other universe fast-forwarded a little like VCR tape.

_**Flying through a mystical-like tunnel to another universe, soon separated due to a blast of mixed energy…**_

_**Landing harshly on a mountain side, found by two women of unique physical characteristics…**_

_**Healed and restored by beings that she had never seen in her whole life…**_

_**Being led down to a town by the same two women as he saw before, and being fed by same women…**_

_**Protecting humans from a gigantic rock-like creature near a mountain…**_

_**Protecting the same two women from the mountain, finding out they were sisters and of royal blood…**_

_**Being made an official citizen of a kingdom named Arendelle, most of the humans loving him…**_

_**Swimming out and battling with the space monster and Gigan in an unknown land…**_

_**Nearly on the ropes, but restored thanks to a mysterious blue energy blanket that revitalized him and others…**_

_**And finally, seeing the white-haired woman whispering goodbye to him in a circle of what seemed to be magic.**_

_**And it seemed that Godzilla remembered the names of the women he had bonded to this time around…**_

_**Anna… Elsa… Regina… Alice**_

Miki soon found herself back in the real world, seeing the curious looks on the faces of her companions, Akira, and some of the military &amp; scientific personnel. Dr. Gondo inquired, "Miki, what did you see? What did you see inside of Godzilla's mind? Miki? Miki?!". The psychic-user did not answer, as she was now staring at Godzilla. The saurian nodded, than gave off a loud roar that shook the land and caused the humans to cover their ears to protect their hearing. He then looked away and made his way to the ocean, slowly sinking in until soon, he vanished completely under the water.

Miki came back to her senses, than looked to Chinatsu. She stated, "I saw… I saw mental pictures, instances… just like before. I… I need to write everything down before I give my report to the JSDF and G-Force.". She than quickly moved away from the group she was with, going to where her and her companions base-camp was. Chinatsu and Susume followed her, Koji and Kiyoshi following. Akira went after them, his curiosity piqued and he wanted to know what the girl saw in Godzilla's head.

General Coleman snapped out of his stunned state after seeing Godzilla vanish, and was about to give an order on the troops to go and pursue the saurian, but he was interrupted. Another aide came to him, saluting and reporting, "Sir, we have a pilot in the air that says he has something to report that you need to hear. Also, most of the officers here think that going back to Japan is the best thing to do at the moment. We simply do not have the fire or manpower necessary to start any kind of fight with Godzilla.". Coleman did not like that they would simply head home instead of going after one of the biggest threats to humanity, but while he was stubborn he was not stupid.

He knew that any kind of attack on Godzilla at the moment, with what little power they had right now, would just be a waste of lives and resources. So with a sigh, he turned to the aide and ordered, "Thank you, soldier. Tell the troops, and the reporters that are here, to go back to the ship and prepare to leave. I will speak with the pilot now.". The aide bowed slightly, than led the general to a radio set that was still working while the rest of the higher-ranking officials started to give orders to all to pack it in and head to the boats that would take them back to the battleships they came in.

General Coleman picked up the set and inquired, "This is Gen. Coleman. Please report your name, and also tell us what you found. Over.".

The pilot on the other line spoke, "General, this is pilot Mickol reporting in. I have a good aerial view of Birth Island, and I… well, sir… hard to describe. Here, I'm sending the image to you now.". Nearby, a copier was printing out as it was creating the image that the jet's camera had taken just now. Coleman waited until it was finished, tore off the paper and looked to see a rather unusual sight. He removed the footprints that the monsters made when they left the island, and it showed that on the ground… was a large circle, with two more smaller circles connecting to it. The smaller circles on where Space Godzilla and Gigan had appeared at, and it looked to the general like the ears and face of a mouse.

Mickol reported in, "Sir, from what I read on some reports from two years ago, that's the same sign that appeared when Godzilla and the others came back in some unusual manner. Think there is a connection?".

Coleman responded, "I think so. But what that connection is… I am not sure. Good job, pilot! Now, go back Japan and report back to our superiors on what you found.". The link was cut off, and soon everyone was staring at the aerial photograph. Many were wondering on what was going on…

Meanwhile, Little Godzilla had been waddling towards the interior the entire time… not knowing that he was setting into motion something that would change his and his father's life forever. You see, he had accumulated much magic while he was in the other universe. Especially the pixie dust around Tinkerbell and the other fairies from Pixie Hollow. Now that he was back, there was still a lot of fairy dust on him, and it was now being shaken off and seeping into the ground. It would take some time for the tiny, but plentiful amounts of magical dust to soak into the earth.

And that was when they would start to remove, bit by bit, the impurities that was held in the massive amounts of uranium that was housed deep below the island.

* * *

~Back in the Disney Universe~

In the future, in the year 2014, Lily Vela and Isabel Molina were exploring the ruins of the castle in Norway. The two had left England a couple of days ago, and now their families had decided to explore the country as it had gained popularity recently. The Velas and Molinas had stopped to rest at the town of Arendelle, one of the hot spots on the map. While the most of the family opted to take the hike up North Mountain, Isabel and Lily convinced their parents to go and explore the ruins of the castle. They got permission, but only to be careful. And thus, the duo were now running around the worn-down castle that once stood proudly in Arendelle.

Lily and Isabel were checking out the ruined corridors of the castle, looking up at the amazing artwork and such that managed to survive over the years. Still up about despite weather and art thieves. Lily looked at a picture that was hanging on one of the walls, the portrait having a faded picture of the royal sisters, Queen Elsa and Queen Anna. She inquired, "So Isabel, what did the locals say about this place?".

The Molina teenage beauty answered, "The people at Arendelle told me this castle was once beautiful, the kingdom strong due to two rulers. They were Queen Elsa and King Azad, and Queen Anna and King Kristoff. The four ruled the kingdom for a long time with wisdom, justice and peace. However, the kingdom started to decline due to the tension in the nations that resulted in World War I. After that, the castle and the town just never recovered enough. Their descendants were scattered to the winds, and everything sort of slowly came apart.".

Lily and Isabel were heading towards the chamber of Queen Anna, which was her room ever since the young lady came into the world. The duo slowly opened the doors, and they were greeted by a room that looked to be in excellent condition! It was dusty and most of the things were covered in sheets, but it seemed that the room had been miraculously left untouched. The two young ladies walked in slowly, marveling on how well the room was kept and also on the artifact treasures they found. Lily looked at a mirror, which was a bit dusty but still in good shape. She inquired, "Do you think we'll find something worthwhile here? Oooh, maybe in connection with what we found in England?!".

Isabel answered as she looked at the large bed that was covered in sheets, "I highly doubt that. I mean, what we discovered in that castle in Sennen was incredible! I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it! We may not have been able to take that huge, green… thing we saw down there in that secret chamber. But we did take the book with us.". Indeed, the cousins had managed to bring the tome they found in the castle at Sennen. They also have been managing to hide their discovery from everyone, including their families. The two agreed that when the time was right, and they found all of the remaining novels, they would share their discovery with the world.

Lily was rummaging around the room, when she spotted something hidden underneath the bed. She felt something pulling at her, calling to her to kneel down and take it. The Vela lady got on all hands and knees, reached under the bed and pulled out… a stuffed animal that looked remarkably like Godzilla. Her face soon froze in astonishment, Isabel coming to her when she saw the stuffed toy as well. The Molina teen whispered, "What the-?! How is…?! That looks like… its Godzilla!".

Her cousin nodded dumbly, than held the toy close to her. She asked softly, "Isabel, Godzilla… he was here! But how…? How did he come back? And where there others like Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus?!". The Molina woman shook her head, saying that she had no clue on her questions. However, she did come up with an idea on how to get the answers. She took her cousin's left hand, and streaked out of the room fast and back towards the way they came. Lily yelled out on what she was doing.

Isabel answered, "Remember like in the Main Room back in Sennen, where we found that secret chamber by accident?! I'm thinking… what if there is another secret chamber in the Throne Room of this place?! Best place to look there!". It made sense to the young lady, and soon they were back in the Throne Room. They had passed it by earlier, the doors closed and wanting to look into only after they explored the rest of the crumbled castle. When they reached the large double-doors, the girls pushed them open to reveal the large and long Throne Room area. Besides some fallen stones here and there, the place looked to be in good condition. The duo slowly and carefully entered the chamber, looking everywhere for anything that might clue them in on where to look. At the back of the room were four thrones, all of equal size and shape, crafted from wood and the quality simply superb.

On both sides of the room, on the walls hung portraits. One showed a beautiful Queen Anna, and by her side looked to be a strong, handsome Arabian man that was dressed in European clothing. And another showed Queen Anna, dressed like a true royal beauty, while by her side was King Kristoff. The Ice Master seemed to have matured, in more ways than one, and he looked to be peaceful as he was dressed in royal clothing as well. Another sported two portraits of two other ladies, both looking refined and very beautiful. It was Alice and Regina! All of the portraits were painted with extreme care, precision and love as they still hung on the walls and looking to be in excellent condition.

The duo searched the Throne Room, looking for any kind of clue for any secret passage that might lead them to answers they wanted to find out. Lily and Isabel looked over the four thrones, wiping away the dust and patting the chairs to see if anything either popped up or something similar. The Vela teen wiped away some dust on the crest rail of Elsa's throne, and spotted something that caught her eye. It was a circular symbol, one that did not bore the official crest insignia of Arendelle. Instead, the symbol showed a picture of a very familiar face and body. At the same time, the Molina lass also discovered the same symbol engraved on Queen Anna's throne crest rail.

Both shouted at the same time, "I found it! Look!". The two cousins looked at one another, and felt that these two symbols must be the keys. They put a hand on the crest, nodded to one another, and at the same time pushed down on it. Luck was on their side, as the symbols gave way and revealed that they were indeed secret switches. The whole room shook a little as a hole slowly started to form on the floor! Lily and Isabel hung on to one another as the tremors continued on for a few more minutes, than the shaking gradually ceased. The two young ladies slowly went from the thrones towards the middle of the room, discovering that a secret passage was revealed and that stone stairs led the way down.

Isabel looked to her cousin and said, "After you, cuz. I'll follow.". Lily nodded and started to descend down the steps, the Molina woman following close.

As the duo descended downward, they saw that the foundation of the passage was cut out of solid stone! The young ladies were wondering on what kind of person had the necessary skills, craft and patience to make such a place out of a very hard substance. They went down quite a bit, but they soon hit bottom. When they did, they brought out some small flashlights that they had on their person. When looking for adventure, one always needs to be prepared. Lily and Isabel walked towards a large, circular room that was in front of them. While at the Sennen palace, there were long corridors that displayed what happened there. But this time, the girls found themselves in a short corridor that lead to a HUGE circular room that was almost as big and wide as the castle itself up above! Once the young teens stepped into the room, magic happened! The whole place lit up thanks to torches that were placed in specific places all over! Lily and Isabel yelped in surprise, clutching their hearts as they were beating fast.

"Whoo! Oh man… oh my! That got my heart pumping fast!" Isabel commented, Lily agreeing with her as they turned off their flashlights since there was enough light now. Isabel took the left side of the room, while Lily took the right. All over the walls were pictures, portraits of people and beings they never seen before. All were of top-quality, again showing the love and dedication of the artist who took it. They saw pictures of Mama Odie, Genie, Eden, Tinkerbell, Zarina, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Lady Airlia, Rapunzel with her long blonde hair, Pascal, Maximus, Eugene, King Hrok, Queen Gunnvor, Amanda, Christopher, Lady Beneditka, Håvard, Buizel, Captain Raven Rissing, Azad, Malak, Carpet, Sven, Olaf, Meihui, and Mushu. Again, the ladies were in awe on seeing so many people and beings in one place.

When they got to the middle of the room on top, they saw a LARGE rectangular-curved portrait that featured all of the beings in one setting! All of the characters in one location, which seemed to be a decimated castle and the entire group looking like they had gotten out of a war-zone. But smiles were on their faces, and behind them were four monsters! Lily pointed to one of them and whispered, "Look! That's Godzilla! His eyes look a little different, but that is him! And… who are these other monsters?".

Isabel replied, "I don't know, but one of them looks like a small, very cute version of Godzilla! That must be… that must be his kid! But how…? And these other two monsters… one that looks like a cross between a lion and a dog? And is… that looks to be like a robot, maybe an android! But… that can't be! Technology like that wasn't even a thought back in those days! So how…?!". Lily and Isabel were looking at the picture intently, than they saw the same crest insignia symbol on the bottom frame. The girls looked at one another, gulped… and at the same time pushed the symbol.

The room started to shake slightly, and from the very middle of the room came forth another secret. Three to be more precise! On the left and right side rose pedestals that contained big, long &amp; strange dorsal spines, both covered in a shield of energy that was exactly like the kind they saw at Sennen that covered Godzilla's large skin part! And in the middle of the two objects was a large tome, a book twice the size of a telephone book and very intricately made. It looked to be made of pure ice, but in reality was very fine white leather. All over the rectangular cover were symbols of the various kingdoms and tribes, including the one for Arendelle. In the middle were the words written in large silver ink, **MONSTERS AND MAGIC: DIVIDE AND UNITE**.

Lily and Isabel gasped, seeing that it was exactly like the book they recovered from England! They touched it at the same time, and the cover flashed a brilliant white light before it opened on its own to the first section of the tome. Lily looked down at the words, and started to read. She spoke, "_This book contains a record… no, more like an adventure that is so incredible that many would not believe. But I swear to the High One above, that it is all true. This book contains only a section of what happened here, and many others are scattered about in certain places all over Europe. You, the reader of this incredible story, must go and locate all of the books in order for this true story to be complete._". Excitement started to rise and build up, as they now had much more secrets and books to find now!

Lily continued, "_This story is on how different worlds, different beings came together due to some monsters… monsters from another universe, beings from across space and time itself! And how these four monsters brought us together in a way that is incredible and wonderful! When different magic's were seen, different kinds of monsters were shown! And also… on how no matter how much one is divided, all will unite against a common evil. Read this part of Arendelle history, a story of… Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite!_". The two cousins looked at one another, than at the two dorsal spines that seemed to glow with unique and strong energy.

And from the depths of the castle, the two swore they heard the roar of the King of the Monsters!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! This is it! The final chapter! The story of **Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite** is all done! YAHOO! Thank you, thank you God and Jesus for just giving me the drive, imagination and conviction to finish this before the New Year comes! WHOO HOO!

So, it seems that the Toho and Disney universe are going to be rocked more in the future! I have to say, I really hope that Toho and Disney takes a good &amp; serious look at my novels here! It would be way past cool for them to be turned into full-fledged Disney movies, and maybe even graphic novels! Who knows, eh?

In any case, hope you all liked this epilogue! And also, a little shout-out to 94 and Mickol93! I put them in here as minor characters, since they are loyal reviewers and all! Hope he likes it! Couldn't figure out how to put the energetic reviewer godzillafan1 here, but maybe I figure it out next time. In the final novel, perhaps…?

Now for the questions: What kind of remarks or comments would you give to those in the Toho universe if they said anything negative about Godzilla or any of the other monsters that are the Earth Defenders? After hearing Miki's report on what she saw in Godzilla's mind, what would your reaction be if you were a high-ranking person in G-Force? If you were in the ruins of the Arendelle Castle and found the plushie, what would you be thinking? What would be going through your mind after seeing the pictures of the others down below the castle? And finally… would you still be willing to go all over Europe in search for all the **Monsters and Magic** tomes?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! And… HAPPY NEW YEAR WHEN IT COMES!)


	47. Movie Trailer

Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite Trailer

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Hope you are all doing well. I have a special little extra to show you all. First and foremost, I want to the Lord for again helping me in making this trilogy series a reality. Thank you God for helping me, giving me this incredible gift of imagination that I hope to put to good use for all my life. And also for the reviewers who have been loyal, good and helpful in moving my stories along. So Jesus, thank you for everything!

I got the idea for this as a little bit of fun, and also as a wishful thinking that my novels would become full-fledged movies. Still haven't gotten any positive word from Disney or Toho yet, but still determined to try. Also hopeful to see any fan art that are for any of the three novels, or at least a video review on any of them shown on YouTube…

In any case, just hope you like what you see here! Got the idea from watching many Disney and Toho trailers, old and new. Nothing malicious or bad will happen to any of the characters here, especially from Disney. The first trailer is shown at the end of my first novel, which I would like done in the classic Disney movie way like it was back in the early 1990s. This trailer for the second novel is done in the way of CGI, like it is nowadays for movies such as _Frozen_ and _Tangled_.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters/characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, of course.

Now, on with the trailer!)

* * *

***The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo***

Announcer: Time passes differently in various universes. Two years have passed in the Toho one since Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_ were sent to the Disney universe. And in that particular universe, sixteen years have gone by. And with the passing of time, comes a whole new generation of legends!

**Clips shows scenes of Rapunzel on her adventures with Flynn Rider, and following that are clips showing the adventures/trials of Anna and Elsa. It ends with Hans being escorted off from Arendelle**

Announcer: Hans was exiled for his actions against the royal sisters of Arendelle by his brother King Hrok to a small village community. But it there he found magical artifacts of great power…

**The scene now shows a small village community in Denmark, and there Hans within an ancient castle. He is frustrated and angry, but he soon finds a secret entrance that leads to a hidden magical lab that contains ten elemental crystals**

Announcer: Armed with these magical objects, he summons forth the titans from the other universe to do his bidding! But he never dreamed that by doing so… he brings together beings from all over the known world! Past and present, old and new, meeting for the first time!

**The scene now shows Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Zarina, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Vidia, Jasmine with Malak and Azad, and a younger Mama Odie. Following after them is Alice, Regina, Lady Beneditka the female Rock Mountain troll matriarch, Radelle the teacher/friend of Mama Odie, Lady Airlia the Time/Space-talented fairy, Aubert La Bouff, Magali Macaire, and Skyler Truman the ancestors of Tiana and Charlotte, and Fa Meihui with Mushu**

Announcer: Now, Godzilla and his companions must bond with new friends and come together from all parts of the world to defeat Hans and his newly acquired forces of evil!

**The scene shows Godzilla, followed by his son Little Godzilla, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Space Godzilla and Showa-era Gigan. It also shows the new villain Griffin Claw along with his forces, the **_**Claw Crushers**_

Announcer: Witness the sequel to _Monsters and Magic_ in a way that you only believed can happen in a dream! The saga continues with…

**The screen goes black, than shows green Japanese kanji, followed golden ones. Bellow it are small, white kanji writing. The Japanese symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower white symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it right there! And to those who have not read the stories yet, the Toho monsters here are all from either Heisei or Showa. Heisei Godzilla is present, along with others that are either from those eras. I like the Millennium versions, but I love the classic ones even more! Just like with the Disney movies. I like the modern ones… but I just love the classics better!

Here is a question for you: How would you make the trailer for this, the second sequel?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


End file.
